Blood Lines TRADUÇÃO!
by ThaiisCullen19
Summary: Edward revela um segredo do seu passado a Bella, que a deixa chocada e imaginando o quanto ela conhece o homem com quem está prestes a se casar.
1. Eu realmente não vi isso vindo

_Essa história não me pertence, ela pertence à_ _windchymes que me autorizou a traduzi-la pra vocês. Os personagens não nos pertencem, pertencem a Stephanie Meyer._

**N/T: **_Oi pessoal, eu simplesmente amo essa história!Espero que vocês também gostem. É longa, possui 24 capítulos e é pós-eclipse. É super interessante. Vou tentar traduzir os capítulos o mais rápido possível pra vocês!O link original da história tá no meu perfil, quem quiser dar uma olhada. enjoy!_

_Boa leitura! ;*_

Quarta-feira.

O tempo sempre parava quando Edward não estava. Eu geralmente me sentia perdida quando a necessidade de caçar o levava para longe, mas pelo menos eu entendia. Dessa vez era diferente, acho. Dessa vez ele não estava caçando.

Agora, deitada na minha cama, eu assistia a luz da lua entrar pela janela aberta enquanto pensava na estranha conversa na minha cabeça. De novo. Eu esperava que ele viesse, como sempre, depois do meu trabalho de meio período na loja dos Newton. Mas ao invés disso ele ligou; o toque do telefone substituiu suas familiares três batidas na porta.

Eu me lembrava não apenas o que ele dissera, mas o como ele disse. Ele parecia distraído e falou rapidamente, não me dando a chance de fazer nenhuma pergunta. Ele disse que tinha um negócio urgente que o envolvia em Chicago – ele teve que viajar para lá imediatamente – Carlisle foi com ele – deveria levar apenas dois ou três dias, ele esperava – ele voltaria o mais breve possível. Então fez uma pausa.

"Sentirei sua falta a todo o momento," ele sussurrou.

"Edward?"

"Bella me desculpe." E ele se foi.

O "desculpe" me preocupou. Não era apenas um desculpe pelo que estava acontecendo agora, por sair tão abruptamente. Eu tinha quase certeza que esse 'desculpe' era por algo que ainda estava por vir.

Domingo

Era cedo. Charlie já havia saído para pescar e eu estava deitada na cama lendo, tentando decidir entre fazer os trabalhos domésticos ou ir ver Alice novamente. Eu havia visitado os Cullens todos os dias desde que Edward fora viajar. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente que negócio era esse que o havia chamado para longe e ele não tinha feito contato com ninguém. Nem mesmo comigo. Alice não tinha visões claras, apenas uma imagem de Edward em uma casa desconhecida, nada mais. Um agora familiar nó apertou meu estômago e eu tentei me distrair com meu livro de novo.

Edward bateu na minha porta precisamente as 8:57 da manhã. Corri escada abaixo, ainda em meus pijamas, tropeçando no último degrau e batendo contra o corrimão.

"Bella!" sua voz, ansiosa, veio de trás da porta e meu coração inflou apesar da dor no meu tornozelo.

"Estou indo!" gritei de volta enquanto tentava mancar para dar os últimos passos. Antes que eu pudesse me mover mais perto a maçaneta virou, a porta abriu e ele estava lá. Ele estava lá.

"Edward!" Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas se esticarem com meu sorriso.

Em um segundo ele estava ao meu lado nas escadas, me pegando em seu colo enquanto beijava minha testa e eu enrolava meus braços ao redor dele.

Ele se afastou um pouco. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou procurando meu rosto, preocupado. Lhe mostrei o meu sorriso mais brilhante.

"Agora estou," e apertei mais meus braços.

"Bella," ele suspirou.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento. Um segurando o outro, meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, os dele nas minhas costas, me puxando para o seu peito mais apertado do que ele normalmente faria, como se não pudesse me puxar perto o bastante. Eu não estava reclamando. Meu rosto estava encaixado no espaço de seu pescoço e eu inalei profundamente, pegando o máximo que pude do seu cheiro. Ele esfregou seu rosto em meu cabelo e eu sabia que ele fazia o mesmo que eu, sabendo que o prazer traria a ele uma dor de igual proporção.

Finalmente ele falou se afastando de mim e olhando para o meu pé.

"O tornozelo?"

"Apenas mais um machucado para a coleção." Esfreguei onde eu havia batido. Muito gentilmente ele se abaixou, colocando seus dedos gelados contra a minha pela e pressionando suavemente. Eu nem ao menos estremeci.

"Não parece tão ruim," ele murmurou enquanto virava meu pé para a esquerda e depois para a direita.

"Não está," falei. "Poderia me levantar e andar um pouco para te mostrar, mas estou muito feliz onde estou agora."

Ele sorriu antes de esfregar seu rosto em meu cabelo novamente. Eu o senti inalando profundamente e então muito suavemente ele sussurrou meu nome e depois que me amava. Soou triste e meu estômago revirou. O sentimento do pânico crescente, o qual estive reprimindo nos últimos dias, e que tinha desaparecido assim que ele entrou pela porta, começou a despertar de novo. Me movi para beijá-lo, mas ele se virou, apenas um pouco, então meus lábios encostaram no canto de sua boca. Ele traçou meu pescoço com a boca, beijando meu maxilar, mas nenhuma vez colocou seus lábios nos meus. O pânico ganhou força, mas eu era mais forte. Eu o empurrei de volta, para longe. Falei para mim mesma que seja lá qual era o problema, não era eu. Não era eu.

"Estou feliz que esteja de volta," falei. Que óbvio.

Ele afastou os lábios do meu pescoço e olhou nos meus olhos. "Me desculpe por ter saído tão repentinamente. Era... inevitável."

Eu sabia que vampiros não precisavam dormir, mas essa manhã os olhos de Edward, seu rosto, estavam cansados. Suas íris estavam escuras, quase pretas. Obviamente ele não teve tempo para caçar. Claramente esse negócio em Chicago havia sido sério. Eu queria perguntar, mas parte de mim estava com medo. Eu tinha certeza que havia mais nessa história. Minha velha insegurança começou a me invadir. Ele iria embora de novo? Ele estava ajeitando uma nova vida para ele mesmo em Chicago?

Mas ele havia voltado, e estava aqui, me segurando e me dizendo que me ama. Com minha confiança abalada de volta ao lugar, respirei profundamente.

"Então, como foi em Chicago? Todos os negócios resolvidos?"

Edward olhou para longe e tremeu ligeiramente.

"Na verdade não," sua resposta era vaga e ele não deu mais nenhuma informação – como tirar sangue de pedra, pensei sarcasticamente. Decidi que precisava ser direta.

"O que há de errado, Edward?" minha voz era suave. Tirei minhas mãos do pescoço dele e as coloquei em seu rosto lindo. Pensei na visão vaga que Alice tivera. "Tem algum problema com a sua casa?"

Ele deu uma rápida e pesarosa risada.

"Não. Não, minha casa está bem. Tenho excelentes inquilinos, a propriedade está em boas mãos. Eu diria que se minha casa fosse o problema, tudo estaria bem." Havia algo incomum em seu tom. Minhas mãos caíram em meu colo.

"Isso é bom. Então me diga a parte que não está bem."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Então, lentamente ele se levantou, ainda me segurando em seus braços. Com cuidado ele me colocou em pé.

"Tornozelo okay?"

Fiz que sim, sem tirar meus olhos do seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para o meu pé.

"Edward, você está mudando de assunto."

"Mm,"

"Edward?"

"Você está certa," ele falou e trouxe seu olhar para junto do meu. "eu estou mudando de assunto." Ele suspirou e eu esperei. Depois de um momento ele falou novamente.

"Que tal se você subisse e se trocasse e então nós poderemos sair. Te conterei tudo sobre isso."

Meu estômago revirou, se preparando para o que viria. Mas então ele sorriu, então talvez não fosse tão ruim, seja lá o que fosse.

"Parece bom, só levarei um segundo." Me ergui para beijá-lo, mas ele se desviou de mim espertamente, colocando seus lábios levemente em meu nariz. Ele riu da minha careta e foi me esperar na sala de estar.

Coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta, puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, coloquei um tênis em meus pés e corri para o andar de baixo. Ele estava parado ao lado da porta aberta da frente.

"Onde está o Volvo?" perguntei olhando para a rua vazia na frente da minha casa.

"Pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos ir com sua caminhonete, hoje," ele falou pegando minha mão enquanto andávamos pelo caminho. "Mas eu dirijo." Ele acrescentou.

Estremeci. "Okay, mas não tente pressionar e passar dos limites que ele agüenta."

"Tentarei obedecer," ele sorriu enquanto estendi minhas chaves para ele.

"Então o que você fez enquanto eu estive fora?" ele perguntou.

A música tocava baixa pelo rádio, Edward segurou minha mão no espaço entre nós. Eu estremeci.

"Não fiz muito, exceto sentir sua falta."

"Acredite em mim, eu conheço esse sentimento," ele quase sussurrou.

Sorri enquanto ele apertava minha mão.

"Falei sobre mais acertos do casamento com Alice," falei. Por acaso ele franziu a testa? "E ela ficou feliz que você não estava por perto para me distrair. Trabalhei na sexta-feira na loja dos Newton." Estremeci de novo. "E é só isso, de verdade."

O fato de Alice ter visto que o casamento ainda estava de pé era um alívio.

Edward nos levou para fora da cidade e virou em um caminho ao lado da estrada. Nós nunca havíamos vindo aqui antes. Era cercado por floresta, não havia construções. Depois de pouco tempo, não longe da estrada principal, ele estacionou. Apertando minha mão ele olhou nos meus olhos. Uma expressão passou pelo seu rosto e eu não pude defini-la. Quase parecia com, _medo_?

"Você é tão linda Bella," ele sussurrou enquanto seus longos dedos colocavam uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Sua mão parou ali por um momento, quase sem tocar a pele do meu pescoço, enquanto seus olhos se encontravam com os meus. Um tremor de prazer correu por mim antes que ele retirasse sua mão. Ele respirou profundamente.

"Caminharia comigo?"

De repente meu coração parou e parecia que um buraco estava se abrindo em meu peito. Eu me lembrava da última vez que ele havia me pedido para caminhar como agora. Senti minha respiração parar e eu pude sentir a cor drenando do meu rosto. Ele _iria_ me deixar e meu corpo inteiro tremeu.

Imediatamente ele entendeu. Horror atravessou seu rosto e seus olhos queimaram enquanto ele segurava minhas mãos firmes nas dele.

"Não Bella, eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu não estou indo embora. Eu ficarei aqui pelo tempo que você me quiser." Sua voz era dura e certa, seus olhos presos aos meus.

Alívio fluiu por mim. Ele não iria a lugar algum. Mas tinha alguma coisa acontecendo. Respirei profundamente e tentei sorrir. Edward sorriu de volta, seus olhos se acalmando e ele também. Me ergui e beijei gentilmente seus lábios e dessa vez ele não desviou. O beijo foi leve e terno e eu pude sentir o amor nele. Cedo demais ele se afastou e suspirou. Um segundo depois ele estava abrindo minha porta e me ajudando a sair. Ele não me colocou em suas costas como eu esperava ao invés disso segurou minha mão e caminhamos por um pequeno caminho por entre árvores. Ali havia uma pequena clareira e Edward gesticulou para que eu me sentasse em uma árvore caída que estava lá, cheia de musgos. Mesmo a floresta estando em toda nossa volta, eu ainda podia ver minha caminhonete.

Ao meu lado, Edward se inclinou para frente, descansando seus antebraços em suas coxas. Ele prendeu minha mão esquerda entre as suas no espaço entre seus joelhos. Esperei que ele começasse. Depois de um momento de silêncio e uma respiração profunda ele falou, sempre olhando para o chão enquanto acariciava com o dedão a minha mão.

"Na quarta-feira à tarde eu recebi uma mensagem dos advogados que cuidam da minha casa. Alguém estava tentando me contatar."

Ele parou agora e apenas encarava o chão, ainda acariciando minha mão com seu dedão. Passei minha outra mão para o seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, trilhando com seu nariz a palma da minha mão. Era quase como se meu toque melhorasse parte da dor. Mas então ele virou seu rosto, quebrando o contato.

Coloquei minha mão de volta no colo. "Quem era Edward?" eu estava curiosa. Não havia muitas pessoas fora de Forks que sabiam da existência dos Cullen. Ele suspirou de novo, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Não um suspiro de conforto ou alívio. Esse foi um suspiro de resignação.

"Antes de eu te dizer isso, primeiro eu preciso explicar uma coisa dos meus tempos de humano."

Ele apertou minha mão com mais força entre as dele e se virou para me olhar. Senti um choque me atravessar. Seus olhos _estavam_ assustados. Assustados demais. Eu queria atirar meus braços ao seu redor e lhe dizer que seja lá o que fosse não importava. Se isso lhe estava causando tanta dor então não me conte. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que isso não ajudaria. Ele tinha que me dizer, e ele precisava que eu o ouvisse e entendesse. E eu iria. Seja lá o que fosse.

"Bella, antes de te dizer, por favor, saiba que eu te amo. _Você_, e só você. Sempre. Eu nunca amei ninguém mais." Ele fez uma pausa. "E nunca irei." O medo em seus olhos estava se tornando uma tristeza tão profunda que senti o choque novamente.

Administrei um sorriso, mesmo o meu coração estando martelando. "O mesmo aqui," falei baixo e ele sorriu de volta, sem jeito, antes de voltar a olhar o chão.

Ele respirou e soltou a bomba.

"Em 1918 meu pai arranjou um noivado para mim com a filha de um proeminente advogado de Chicago."

Oh. Eu ouvi certo?

Ele me olhou rapidamente. Percebi que eu havia parado de respirar e me forcei a recomeçar. Ele olhou para longe novamente, seu aperto na minha mão se intensificando, como se para evitar que eu saísse correndo. Engoli em seco.

"Noivado? Você diz, como, nosso noivado? Noivo para se casar, noivado?" Minha voz estava aguda com o choque. Ele assentiu lentamente.

"O nome dela era Lucy Catterall. Nossas famílias se conheciam há alguns anos e naquele tempo não eram incomuns os casamentos arranjados. Na verdade era até comum." Ele parou novamente, me dando tempo para deixar que tudo isso entrasse na minha cabeça, imagino.

"Você concordou com isso?"

"No começo não. Meu único objetivo era me tornar um soldado. Eu não estava muito longe dos 18 e tudo o que eu queria era ir à guerra."

Ele parou novamente e me olhou.

"Bella?" percebi que eu havia parado de respirar novamente e rapidamente retomei o ar, ele passou raspando a minha garganta.

"Você a amava?" Comecei a sussurrar depois um segundo.

"Não!" ele quase gritou a palavra. Então, mais calmo, "Não, desde sempre eu apenas amei você, se lembra?" Ele sorriu suavemente. Eu assenti. "Ela era... um 'par conveniente', era como meu pai chamava. Nossas famílias eram amigas, tínhamos os mesmos círculos sociais. Naqueles dias, isso era o bastante." Ele suspirou. "Não, eu não a amava e eu tenho certeza que ela não me amava."

"Então, como você pode aceitar..." pausei sugestivamente.

"Eu discuti com os meus pais sobre isso." As beiradas de sua boca se curvaram para cima em um projeto de sorriso. "Eu falei que se e quando eu casasse, seria por amor, e com alguém que eu mesmo escolheria." Ele olhou para mim e seu sorriso aumentou e seu olhar assustado suavizou, antes que ele voltasse a olhar para o chão. "Mas meu pai esnobou meu romantismo. Ao final, eu fiz um trato com ele. Eu me casaria com Lucy, mas apenas após retornar da guerra. Minha mão ficou chateada. Acho que ela esperava que o noivado redirecionasse minha atenção para longe da batalha... e eu ficasse em casa."

Edward estava em silencio, me deixando digerir essa nova informação, mas suas mãos ainda estavam apertando a minha. Percebi que eu precisava olhar para isso racionalmente. Isso foi antes, beeeeem antes, de eu ter nascido. Essa garota, Lucy, nem ao menos estaria viva agora. Estaria? Tentei respirar profundamente algumas vezes. Edward estava esperando que eu falasse.

"Ela ainda está viva?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Ela morreu em 1982."

Assenti.

"Por que você não me contou isso antes, Edward?"

Ele deixou escapar um grande suspiro.

"Com toda honestidade, Bella, até a última quarta-feira eu não havia pensado em Lucy Catterall em mais de oitenta anos." Ele fez uma pausa e quando falou de novo, sua voz era suave e cheia de uma nova emoção.

"Quando nós nos transformamos, nossas memórias humanas vão sumindo. Nós temos que trabalhar para manter as coisas das quais queremos lembrar. Eu ainda tenho algumas memórias claras dos meus tempos de humano; minha mãe tocando piano, indo aos jogos de baseball com meu pai, mas essas eram coisas das quais eu _queria_ lembrar. Elas significavam algo para mim. Outras memórias foram sumindo e desapareceram. É preciso um grande esforço para tentar e conseguir trazê-las de volta se for preciso."

Assenti. "Como ela era?"

Edward franziu a testa, seu rosto se contraiu em concentração.

"Ela era pequena, loira. Ela dava risadinhas demais." Ele deu de ombros. "Ela era agradável. Eu não me lembro muito bem. Pelas gentilezas sociais normais, não me acho que eu tenha tido mais do que uma ou duas conversas com ela." Seus olhos se viraram para mim brevemente quando ele disse isso, antes de olhar para longe de novo. Ele se acomodou um pouco onde estava.

Olhei para minha mão na dele e meus olhos focaram no anel de diamante no meu terceiro dedo. Meu coração deu um soco.

"Ela usou esse anel?"

"Não. Minha mão ainda o usava então." Ele acariciou as pedras com o dedão e franziu a sobrancelha. "Eu nem ao menos sei se Lucy tinha um anel. Meu pai devia ter arranjado um se é que havia um."

Assenti e então outra pergunta veio a mim.

"Você propôs a ela?" minha mente vagava pela memória de Edward em um joelho a minha frente, me pedindo para ser sua esposa.

"Não. Foi uma negociação entre as famílias. Eu nunca fiz a ela a pergunta." Sua voz de veludo estava firme. Mais suavemente ele complementou, "Você é a única mulher a quem eu pedi para ser minha esposa."

Assenti novamente.

"Então isso aconteceu bem antes de você ficar doente?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não, cerca de apenas um mês antes. Houve o acordo. Um jantar foi planejado – imagino que você possa chamar isso de festa de noivado..." ele se mexeu novamente, fazendo o lugar onde estávamos sentados tremer. "Várias pessoas da sociedade de Chicago foram convidadas. Eu não me lembro muito da festa, mas me lembro de estar sentado em uma longa mesa e estar entediado." De repente ele soltou uma risada curta. "Eles serviram frango."

"O que?"

"Frango. Era o prato principal. Eu nunca gostei disso e me lembro de pensar que esse era apenas mais um sinal de que todo o noivado estava errado."

Sorri de sua memória súbita e então um pensamento saltou em minha cabeça.

"Você gosta de frango agora?"

Ele deu uma leve estremecia e balançou a cabeça. "Não gostava antes, não gosto agora."

"Por quê?" Frango era o meu preferido.

"Não consigo me lembrar especificamente o porquê eu não gostava como humano, mas agora, o sangue é fino e aguado e você teria que comer um galinheiro inteiro para ficar alguma coisa perto do satisfeito. Uma única galinha seria como comer um Tic-Tac."

"Oh,"

"E, além disso, as penas ficam presas nos dentes." Ele me mostrou um sorriso e eu ri.

Okay, então mesmo pensando que era um choque total descobrir que eu não fora a primeira noiva de Edward, isso não parecia tão mal. Isso fora há muito tempo. Ele não a havia amado. Eles nunca chegaram a se casar, caramba, ele nunca havia proposto! Eu estava começando a sentir pena dele, por ele ter sido forçado a aceitar um noivado com alguém que ele não amava.

"Então frango _e _uma festa de noivado chata – não é um bom sinal, eu concordo." Sorri para ele, mas ele não sorriu de volta e o seu humor tornou-se afiado. Ele se ajeitou novamente ao meu lado.

"Não ficou chato por muito tempo," ele falou suavemente e olhando para longe.

Okay, meus mais generosos sentimentos começaram a falhar. Alguma coisa aconteceu na festa de noivado. E então alguma coisa despertou em meu cérebro.

"Você a beijou?"

Edward ergueu os ombros embaraçadamente e eu respirei profundamente. Pense racionalmente, Bella.

"Bem, suponho que se vocês estavam... noivos, isso seria esperado." Provavelmente um beijo rápido na bochecha, um selinho nos lábios no máximo.

"Então, me dê todos os detalhes," eu ri. Eu não sabia por que eu estava tentando amenizar isso quando por dentro meu coração estava se contorcendo em um nó.

Ele suspirou de novo. "Eu não me lembro muito da festa, de verdade. Como eu disse, eu não pensava nisso havia oitenta anos. Essa não era uma memória humana que eu tentara lembrar. O que eu me lembrei foi com grande esforço e... dor."

Ele retirou uma das mãos da minha e a passou pelos cabeços, a retornando imediatamente para ficar sobre a minha mão novamente.

"Depois do jantar Lucy me perguntou se podia falar comigo privadamente. Eu a segui escada a cima e fiquei surpresa quando ela me levou ao seu quarto. Eu sugeri que procurássemos outro lugar para conversar porque não era certo para mim estar em seu quarto. Acho que ela riu e me chamou de antiquado."

Então, mesmo em 1918 Edward era antiquado!

"Eu a segui para dentro e ela fechou a porta atrás de mim e colocou a chave... na parte de baixo da frente de seu vestido. Ela estava usando um corpete, ela não sairia facilmente."

Minha respiração acelerou.

"Oh, bem, ela não era do tipo tímida, então?"

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Aparentemente não. Pedi a ela que destrancasse a porta. Ela me disse que eu teria que pegar a chave."

Eu realmente não gostava do rumo que a história estava tomando. Nem Edward, pela cara de angústia que ele fazia. Eu podia dizer que a próxima parte doeria assim que ele tomou ar para continuar.

"De repente ela estava sobre mim, me segurando. Eu tentei afastá-la sem machucá-la. Ela disse que queria consumar nosso relacionamento, ou algo do tipo. Ela não queria esperar até que eu voltasse da guerra – _se_ eu voltasse, como ela colocou. Eu falei a ela que eu não comprometeria sua reputação, especialmente se houvesse a possibilidade de eu não voltar para casar com ela."

Eu podia sentir o sangue drenando do meu rosto, de novo. Minha respiração acelerou e eu senti o calor e uma fina linha de suor começar a se formar na parte de trás do meu pescoço. O sangue estava palpitando em minhas orelhas, quase bloqueando a voz de Edward. Suas mãos estavam apertadas ao redor da minha, mas ele ainda olhava para o chão.

"Lucy começou a chorar. Eu não sabia o que fazer e eu estava preocupado que alguém a ouvisse. Ela continuava dizendo 'por favor, Edward' de novo e de novo e... suas mãos estavam em toda parte em mim." Ele parou e deixou escapar um rosnado, colocando uma mão em seu cabelo de novo. "Meu coração e mente certamente não eram dela, mas meu corpo humano adolescente me traiu."

Pude sentir meu coração batendo mais forte. Eu sabia que Edward podia ouvi-lo. Sua expressão já angustiada piorou. Inspirei profundamente. Estávamos ambos nos torturando – ele ao me dizer isso, eu em tentar adivinhar o que viria a seguir.

"Apenas me diga o que aconteceu Edward." Ele exalou afiadamente.

"Eu me rendi aos pedidos dela."

O chão fugiu do meu mundo. Tudo parecia ter começado a rodar e eu senti uma escuridão me rondar. Eu sabia que estava prestes a desmaiar e comecei a respirar profundamente para tentar me segurar. E funcionou. Edward estava congelado ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando, mas eu estava focada em minha mão entre as dele. Lentamente, puxei minha mão de seu aperto. Ele não tentou me parar. Olhei para o meu anel por um momento e então coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu colo. Eu queria me levantar e correr, mas eu não confiava que minhas pernas funcionariam agora. Então, decidi ficar sentada ali, quieta, com dignidade, enquanto tentava reencontrar meu chão no mundo. Respire. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Apenas continue respirando.

"Bella?"

Sua voz era rouca.

"Você fez sexo com ela, então?" Minha voz era plana.

Ele grunhiu de novo e sem olhar diretamente para ele eu pude ver que ele escondera seu rosto em suas mãos.

"Eu, meio que, bem,... não exatamente."

"O que isso quer dizer? Não exatamente?" Minha voz era dura e afiada agora. Eu sabia que eu o estava torturando ainda mais, mas eu tinha que saber a verdade. O que _não exatamente_ significava?

"Foi tudo... muito estranho. Nós não tiramos as roupas. Lucy levantou a saia, de alguma foram ela já havia desabotoado a maior parte dos botões da minha calça. Estava tudo desajeitado."

Sua cabeça se abaixou, seus punhos estavam fechados em pequenas bolas sobre seus joelhos.

"As coisas mal tinham começado quando Lucy repentinamente fungou e começou a chorar. Ela me pediu para parar, estava machucando ela. _Eu_ estava machucando ela." Ele tremeu pela lembrança.

"É claro que parei imediatamente. Perguntei se ela estava bem e ela me disse que sim. Ela estava chorando um pouco e eu não sabia o que fazer. Então ela começou a dar risadinhas, dizendo que talvez ela não estivesse preparada, apesar de tudo. Ela não sabia que doeria tanto. Então ela ajeitou sua saia e retirou a chave. Ela a entregou para mim e enquanto eu me apressava para destrancar a porta, ela me pediu para não mencionar isso a ninguém. Eu lhe assegurei que não iria." Ele deixou escapar outro suspiro. "Eu estava fora daquele quarto e do lado de baixo das escadas mais rápido do que qualquer vampiro. Decidi naquela noite que eu não poderia seguir em frente com o casamento. Eu sabia que seria errado me casar com Lucy."

Ficou um silencio entre nós por um longo tempo. Minha mente, estranhamente, ficou em brando. Como se não pudesse processar o que eu ouvira. Sem perceber comecei a brincar com meu anel, o tirando e o recolocando em meu dedo. As mãos de Edward se levantaram e pegaram a minha, suavemente.

"Não Bella, por favor, não tire," ele sussurrou.

Eu estremeci, não havia percebido o como ele havia interpretado a ação.

"Não estou de deixando, Edward," falei suavemente. "Mas eu preciso me acostumar a isso."

Respirei profundamente. Eu precisava clarear o que eu dizia. É claro que eu ainda o amava, isso jamais mudaria, mas isso era grande.

"Eu posso entender o que você me disse. Obviamente isso aconteceu anos antes de eu nascer. Mas naquele primeiro dia juntos, quando você me perguntou sobre minhas experiências, bem, eu esperava que você tivesse tido alguma. Mas você insistiu que não. E de novo, naquela noite que nós fizemos nosso acordo, quando você me pediu para casar com você, você me disse que sua virtude era tudo o que tinha sobrado. Que você era tão puro quanto eu nesse aspecto." Eu podia sentir a raiva aumentando. Respirei muito profundamente. "Você me fez acreditar que nunca havia existido outra pessoa. Você mentiu para mim Edward e isso me machucou bem mais do que a verdade machucaria."

Lágrimas poderiam estar caindo por seu rosto. Seus ombros tremeram.

"Eu acredito que para mim _era_ a verdade," ele sussurrou. "Quando você entrou na minha vida Bella, você me cegou de tudo que havia existido antes. Eu mal podia me lembrar do meu próprio nome quando te conheci. E eu estava falando a verdade quando disse que eu não pensava em Lucy desde que fui transformado. Minha amizade com ela nem ao menos foi registrada em minha mente como vampiro." Ele fez uma pausa. "Na verdade, Bella, nunca houve ninguém, só você."

Eu estava quieta, então ele continuou falando.

"Eu não amava Lucy. Eu nem ao menos sentia desejo por ela. Eu não pensei nela em oitenta anos. O que aconteceu foi puramente resposta física aos toques dela. Na verdade, eu mal consigo acreditar que fiz o que fiz." Ele tremeu antes de voltar a falar.

"Você me disse que amor e desejo caminham juntos para você, e eu te disse que era o mesmo para mim. E isso é verdade. E quando nós fizemos o nosso acordo, eu não estava pensando no que aconteceu com Lucy. Na minha cabeça, isso não constava. E eu acho, como a tentativa foi tão mal sucedida, nós dois, tecnicamente, continuamos virgens. Em meu coração não era mentira."

Assenti. Eu via como ele pensaria daquela forma.

"Você terminou o noivado, então?"

"Eu tentei. Eu iria entrar em uma discussão com meu pai no dia seguinte, mas ele estava ocupado com negócios. No dia seguinte ele ficou doente com a influenza. Minha mãe e eu ficamos doentes logo depois."

"E o que aconteceu com Lucy?"

"Assim que a epidemia chegou, seus pais se mudaram para Nova York. Depois que eu fui transformado Carlisle me ajudou em meu caso para que eu pudesse ficar com a herança dos meus pais e ele soube que Lucy havia se casado com um advogado em Nova York apenas dois meses depois de eu ficar doente. Deixei a memória humana ir e nunca pensei nela novamente."

Assenti e deixei um suspiro, que eu nem ao menos percebi estar segurando, sair.

"Tem alguma coisa mais que eu deva saber, Edward?"

"Sim,"

Sua resposta imediata me atingiu como um choque. Eu o encarei, minha boca aberta. O que mais poderia haver?

"O que?" murmurei, sentindo o pânico novamente. Ele não fez pausa, ele foi direto, como se ele não falasse isso agora, ele nunca mais iria.

"Em Fevereiro de 1919, Lucy Catterall deu a luz ao meu filho."

Tudo ficou preto. Me senti oscilar de onde eu estava sentada. A qualquer segundo agora eu iria perder a consciência e cair de cara na terra. Exceto que Edward me pegaria antes. Edward nunca deixaria eu me machucar. Não fisicamente, pelo menos. Houve um silencio. Dei um longo suspiro e abracei meus ombros. Cuidadosamente me levantei. Pude ver que Edward estava preparado para me segurar caso eu caísse ou desmaiasse. Senti como se tivessem me dado um soco muito forte no peito. Como se meu coração estivesse na verdade fisicamente machucado.

"Mentiroso," minha voz era baixa, mas dura.

"Não! Eu te disse tudo, Bella." Ele se pôs sobre seus pés, o mais desajeitado que eu já o havia visto.

"Você disse que quase nada aconteceu. Que... _ela_... ainda era virgem. Que _ambos_ ainda eram!"

"E está certo," sua voz era chocada. "Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem ela. Isso foi além de embaraçoso."

"Bem, claramente _alguma coisa_ funcionou Edward, porque ela teve o seu _filho_!"

"Bella..."

Eu comecei a avançar sobre ele e ele a se afastar. Na verdade fiquei surpresa quando ele tropeçou num tronco que havia no chão e caiu de costas. Ele ficou deitado de costas na terra, pernas em cima do tronco, olhando para mim, sua expressão torturada.

Fui ao seu lado, respirando com dificuldade.

"Então me explique como Lucy ficou grávida se nada realmente aconteceu." Falei bruscamente.

As palavras de Edward eram apressadas.

"Se lembra da aula de educação sexual?"

"O que? Sim, mas..." e então eu entendi. As aulas embaraçosas que pareciam durar tempo demais. A senhora Dalton explicando sobre contraceptivos e da mentira sobre o método de tirar na hora. Como penetração total não era necessária para ocorrer a gravidez. Como o esperma podia sair sem que o cara tivesse 'terminado'. Como centenas de virgens dão a luz todos os anos.

"Oh. Então você está dizendo que foi assim. Você não, hm,... terminou."

De seu lugar no chão Edward balançou a cabeça. "Mal começou." Ele falou baixo.

Assenti, ao auge da minha raiva diminuindo, só um pouco. Edward se sentou, cautelosamente, então se levantou e se moveu ao meu lado. Vergonha agora se juntara ao medo em seus olhos.

"Eu sinto tanto, Bella." Ele estava perto, mas não fez nenhum movimento para me tocar. Nós apenas ficamos ali, encarando um ao outro.

**N/A: **_Deixem reviews! Lembrando que preciso de uma Beta, se alguém se interessar ;D Beijos._


	2. Para onde nós vamos daqui?

**N/T: **_Lembrando que já existe essa fic aqui no FF, mais a tradutora já não atualiza faz algum tempo e windchymes me autorizou a continuar!_

_Boa Leitura! ; *_

Edward teve um filho com outra pessoa.

Uma onde de inveja pulsou por mim, lacrimejando, poderosa e de partir o coração. Eu nunca realmente pensei em crianças, especialmente quando essa não era uma opção com Edward. Mas agora, sabendo que outra pessoa _tinha_ dado isso a ele, eu queria que tivesse sido _eu_. Eu _queria_ que fosse _eu_ e eu senti como se Lucy Catterall tivesse roubado algo precioso e sagrado de mim.

Lágrimas começaram a surgir em meus olhos. Lágrimas pela criança que eu não teria, e nunca tinha percebido que queria, até agora. Era doloroso e a força disso me surpreendeu. Passei meus braços ao meu redor, como se eu fosse quebrar em pedaços. Eu estava ferida.

E então outro tipo de inveja estava me atormentando, os dentes dela penetrando mais e mais fundo. Ele havia ficado tão perto assim, tão intimo, com ela, mas ele mal abria seus lábios para mim. Em algum lugar ao fundo da minha mente, eu podia ouvir o argumento racional – ele era humano naquela época, ele não me conhecia. Mas o argumento irracional falava mais alto. Ele a havia querido. Ele não me queria.

Inspirei um ar cortante. A inveja e a dor e o pesar eram como uma cauda de fogo passando pelo meu corpo, queimando minha alma enquanto passava. Eu não sabia como extinguir as chamas.

Espaço. Eu precisava de espaço. E eu precisava de tempo. E então minha respiração acelerou novamente porque percebi que a outra coisa da qual eu precisava era conforto e meu conforto sempre vinha do Edward. Mas não hoje. Eu sentia como se o tivesse perdido, como se ele tivesse me deixado de novo. Me senti doente.

"Estou indo agora, Edward. Eu preciso trabalhar... o como eu me sinto sobre... isso." Minha voz estava surpreendentemente sem emoção considerando as emoções que estavam queimando por mim. Fechei duramente os olhos, esfregando o rosto para parar as lágrimas. Eu não olhei para ele enquanto me virava para tomar meu caminho de volta à caminhonete. Ele falou meu nome uma vez e sua voz era agonia, mas ele não me seguiu e fiquei aliviada por isso.

Minhas pernas estavam tremendo a me concentrei em continuar me movendo, uma depois da outra, pela grama. Através das árvores eu podia ver minha caminhonete e comecei a me mover mais rapidamente. Eu tinha que chegar lá antes que minhas pernas finalmente cedessem. Se eu tivesse um colapso aqui eu sabia que ele viria até mim e eu não queria isso. Não agora. A caminhonete estava ficando mais perto – Eu conseguiria.

De repente, percebi que ele havia esperado por isso. Nós viemos na minha caminhonete, então eu poderia voltar para casa sozinha, sem ele. Nós ficamos próximos a caminhonete, então eu poderia facilmente encontrar o caminho até ela, sozinha. Ele nos trouxe a um lugar que nunca estive antes, e provavelmente nunca voltaria novamente, então essa associação não se intrometeria em minha vida. Como sempre, ele pensou em tudo. Ele esperava que eu fosse embora e ele me deixaria ir. Suas palavras de pouco tempo atrás ecoaram na minha memória, _Eu estarei aqui pelo tempo que você me quiser._

Me virei para olhar para trás e meu coração subiu para a minha garganta.

Edward estava de joelhos. Seu corpo estava curvado para frente, seu rosto coberto pelas mãos. Ele era um homem esperando pela execução.

E então eu fiquei furiosa de novo. Não apenas pelo que ele havia me contado. Eu estava brava porque eu não conseguia ir embora. Eu não conseguia ir mesmo sabendo que eu queria. Esbravejei de volta a onde estávamos e fiquei surpresa por ver que eu o assustara.

"Edward, como você ousa!" Sua cabeça se ergueu e seus olhos estavam arregalados olhando nos meus. Eu continuei gritando.

"Eu deveria estar furiosa com você..."

"Bella..."

"Cale a boa, Edward! Eu deveria estar furiosa com você, mas bastou olhar uma vez para você e eu não posso ir. Eu tentei ir embora, e eu não pude. Como você ousa fazer isso comigo!"

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, quase arfando de raiva. Ele ainda estava de joelhos a minha frente. Os olhos torturados, pegando tudo o que eu havia falado pra ele. E então minhas lágrimas começaram a cair de verdade. Primeiro um soluço estrangulado na minha garganta, depois a umidade alcançou meus olhos, uma pequena lágrima saiu pelo canto do meu olho e foi caindo pela minha bochecha. Outras a seguiram rapidamente. Edward esticou um braço na minha direção, mas eu ergui uma mão para pará-lo.

"Não. Apenas... não." Ele deixou suas mãos caírem ao seu lado e se sentou em seus calcanhares. Finalmente senti meus joelhos cederem e eu caí na terra. "Não me toque."

As lágrimas estavam correndo rapidamente pelas minhas bochechas agora e a inveja ainda queimava profundamente.

"Essa é a minha vez de ficar brava," falei suavemente enquanto meu rosto tremia com os soluços.

Edward se sentou, imóvel e em silencio, seu rosto gravado com uma dor muito, muito profunda enquanto eu chorava. Ficamos dessa forma por um tempo.

"Bella?" sua voz era hesitante, apreensiva. Balancei minha cabeça. Eu ainda não estava pronta para falar com ele. Ou estava?

"Por que você não faz sexo _comigo_, Edward?" Eu olhei para ele, que estava me olhando nos olhos – era um desafio. Ele encontrou meu olhar.

"É uma situação completamente diferente, Bella." Ele falou suavemente.

Pendi minha cabeça para trás.

"Você foi capaz de fazer sexo com _ela_, Edward. Alguém que você diz mal conhecer ou se importar. Mas eu..." Bati um dedo contra meu peito. "eu... a pessoa que você diz amar, você afasta. _De novo e de novo_!" Balancei minha cabeça, como se isso fosse fazer um pouco da minha dor passar. "Quero dizer, obviamente você _pode_... estar... com alguém, Edward. Contanto que não seja eu!" Joguei as últimas palavras nele.

Ele se recolheu.

"Não, Bella..."

"Exatamente! _Não Bella_. Isso é tudo o que ouço! Talvez eu devesse usar saias compridas, e dar risadinhas, e te trancar no meu quarto e esconder a chave em baixo do meu... corpete, ou seja lá o que era! Isso funcionaria para você?"

A dor e a inveja e a raiva estavam me dominando e elas trouxeram lágrimas selvagens que eu não podia controlar, e nem ao menos tentei.

"Bella, por favor..." Edward esticou uma mão na minha direção novamente, sua voz refletindo o seu tormento. Afastei sua mão.

"Não!"

Ele se sentou em seus calcanhares de novo e colocou suas mãos no rosto.

"Bella..." ele gemeu. Ele estava completamente imóvel.

Deixei os soluços saírem. Eu não conseguia parar. Em certo ponto eu escorreguei pela grama, sentando na terra, descansando minha cabeça na base do tronco caído enquanto minha dor tentava sair na forma de lágrimas. Depois de um bom tempo minhas lágrimas começaram a parar e ceder. Minha garganta estava dolorida e meus olhos inchados. Havia marcas crescentes na palma das minhas mãos onde eu havia enterrado minhas unhas. Eu nem ao menos as havia sentido. A inveja e a dor que havia nublado meu coração e mente começava a clarear, o fogo perdendo um pouco da sua força. Talvez eu estivesse exausta demais para sentir mais alguma coisa – eu não sabia. Fechei meus olhos.

"Você deu a ela uma parte de você que deveria ter sido minha," Sussurrei. "Minha."

E então dei um longo suspiro.

"Eu _sou_ seu, Bella."

Senti seus dedos gelados tocarem a minha mão, tão gentilmente.

"Não," falei baixo.

Instantaneamente seus dedos pararam. Abri meus olhos. Edward não estava mais lá.

Levantei minha cabeça e o vi andar furiosamente pelo lugar, por entre um conjunto de rochas juntas as raízes das árvores. Ele rosnava, eu podia ouvi-lo, e suas mãos estavam cerradas ao seu lado. O assisti enquanto ele parava próximo às rochas. Ele parou com as pernas abertas, puxou o braço para trás e depois bateu com o punho nas pedras. Houve um barulho de algo se quebrando e o granito partiu-se ao meio. Edward colocou o braço para trás e bateu na pedra novamente. E de novo. E de novo. A força era óbvia, pois a rocha se partia e destroçava a cada soco. Por baixo de sua camisa pude ver os músculos de suas costas e ombros enquanto eles se contraíam e ficavam tensos a cada pancada realizada pelo punho. Outro rosnado, outro soco. De novo. De novo. De novo.

Um momento depois houve silêncio, a rocha se tornou grãos pelo chão. Ele estava parado, a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade. Seu peito estava tenso enquanto suas mãos se abriam e fechavam, de novo e de novo, ao seu lado.

Me levantei. Nunca havia visto Edward perder o controle assim, tão irritado, e tão frio. Um tremor de choque me atravessou e seguido a isso o começo da realização – comecei a ver quanta dor ele estava sentindo, também.

Sua mandíbula estava rígida, seus olhos queimando, enquanto ele se virava para me olhar, lentamente.

"Eu _sou_ seu, Bella." A emoção na voz dele, em seus olhos, me fez perder o ar. "Com _tudo_ o que sou, eu sou _seu_." Ele caminhou de volta pelas árvores e parou a minha frente. Seus olhos estavam nos meus, queimando em mim. "Até o tempo parar, até eu deixar de existir. Eu. Sou. Seu."

Senti mais um pouco da inveja e da dor diminuir. Suspirei e esfreguei meus olhos. Eles estavam úmidos, as pálpebras, na verdade, pareciam encharcadas.

Eu não queria dizer nada, minha garganta doía demais, mas depois de um longo momento de tanta intensidade eu precisei quebrar o silêncio.

"Você tem certeza que essa criança era sua?" Minha voz estava rouca.

Ele deu um suspiro e assentiu. "Até onde sei. Todas as datas combinam."

Suponho que, sendo Edward, ele havia checado isso milhões de vezes antes de me dizer.

"E o Carlisle sabe, obviamente." Ele assentiu de novo.

"O resto da sua família?"

"Carlisle se oferecer para contar a eles quando ele chegasse em casa. Ele já devem estar sabendo nesse momento."

Me sentei no tronco novamente.

"Então todas aquelas coisas nas aulas de educação sexual não eram apenas táticas para assustar." Dei uma risada e fiquei surpresa pelo quão áspero soou.

Edward colocou as mãos no fundo dos seus bolsos e balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu conversei com Carlisle assim que fiquei sabendo. Eu sabia que essas coisas podiam acontecer, mas Carlisle confirmou que era inteiramente possível." Tentadoramente, ele se sentou no tronco, ao meu lado.

Não olhei para ele, focando, ao invés disso, em um inseto lutando para conseguir passar por um nó da árvore. Por que ele simplesmente não dava a volta? Inseto estúpido.

"Então, essa era a parte da sua vida humana que você precisava me contar?"

"Sim."

Esfreguei meu rosto com o braço.

"Essa é a pior parte das suas notícias, então?"

"Acredito que sim," sua voz era baixa, nervosa. E então um pensamento me ocorreu.

"Ele ainda está vivo... o seu filho?"

"Sim, ele está."

Inalei profundamente. Isso fora outro chute no estômago. Havia evidências da noite com Lucy. A prova viva que Edward havia estado com outra pessoa. Minha cabeça girou e comecei a fazer contas rápidas, mentalmente, para distrair a imagem deles juntos. "Ele tem oitenta e sete anos?"

Edward assentiu.

"Qual é o nome dele?"

"George Rigby."

Engoli, duro. George.

E então outro pensamento passou por mim e eu tive que lutar com a inveja que surgiu de novo.

"Então deve haver toda uma dinastia sua em algum lugar por aí?" Tentei dar uma risada. Não funcionou.

Ele hesitou. "Eu... eu não sei."

Isso me surpreendeu. Pensei que ele já teria investigado tudo nesse momento.

"Por que você não sabe?"

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente de novo, seus olhos fixos aos meus. Sua expressão era dura, sua mandíbula tensa, como se ele estivesse se preparando para um grande impacto.

"É sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você. Eu tenho _algumas_ informações, mas não todas. Eu não queria dar nem mais um passo a frente, antes de falar com você. Isso envolve a nós dois, Bella. Pelo menos eu espero que envolva."

Seu rosto estava implorando. Seus longos dedos apertavam suas pernas. O olhei profundamente e pude ver o amor verdadeiro em seus olhos. Ele ainda era o homem que eu amava. Ainda era meu Edward. E ele estava assustado. Ele não havia me traído. As circunstâncias estavam longe de ser românticas, e isso havia sido há um longo tempo atrás. Eu acreditei nele quando ele disse que ele não havia mantido essa memória humana em particular. Eu sabia que ele me amava. Eu sabia que ele me queria como eu o queria. Eu podia ver tudo isso ali.

E eu sabia como meu mundo seria sem ele. Respirei profundamente.

"Sim, nos envolve," falei simplesmente e estendi minha mão para ele. A mão que usava seu anel.

A cabeça de Edward pendeu para trás e um gemido de alívio escapou dele. Ele deixou sua cabeça cair para frente de novo enquanto estendia sua mão e muito gentilmente pegou a mão que eu havia lhe oferecido.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Não há palavras... eu não vou pedir seu perdão, só espero..." ele parou quando balancei a cabeça.

"Não há realmente alguma coisa para perdoar, há Edward? Não _realmente_." Minha voz soava tão exausta. "Não é como se você tivesse me traído."

"Não. Isso _jamais_ aconteceria." Suas palavras eram intensas.

"Eu sei." Acariciei, com o meu dedão, a parte de cima da mão dele. "Eu sei disso. Eu só me _senti_ traída." Seus olhos desmoronaram e o vi estremecer. "Não por você, pelas circunstâncias, eu acho."

Enxuguei meus olhos. Eles voltariam ao normal algum dia? Eu voltaria?

"E eu sei que você não se lembrava da... Lucy." O nome dela ficou preso por um momento na minha garganta. "Eu acredito nisso." Suspirei. "Eu acredito em _você_."

Ele me olhou e a dor ainda estava evidente em seus olhos. Sorri e estiquei o braço para acariciar sua bochecha. Ele apoiou seu rosto em minha mão.

"Eu te amo, Bella," ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei."

Ele deu um longo suspiro e se ergueu dos joelhos, se sentando ao meu lado no tronco. Mesmo segurando minha mão, ele deixou um espaço entre nós. Não me mexi para diminuí-lo. O pior já havia passado, mas eu ainda estava em carne-viva. Ao nosso redor a vida na floresta continuava. Eu conseguia ouvir pássaros e o vento ocasionalmente passando pelas folhas ao chão. Tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se esse fosse apenas um dia normal.

"O que acontece agora?" Perguntei após um momento.

Edward engoliu antes de responder. "Tudo depende," ele falou suavemente, mas não elaborou. Coloquei a minha mão livre sob seu queixo e ergui sua cabeça para que ele olhasse para mim. Seus olhos estavam pretos.

"Acho que você deveria ir caçar. Hoje."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Não agora..."

"Na verdade Edward, acho que seria melhor se você _fosse_ agora." Ele ficou sobressaltado.

"Quero dizer, apenas por algumas horas. Você precisa caçar, Edward. As coisas sempre parecem piores com o estômago vazio, sabia." Um dos cantos de sua boca se moveu um pouco.

"Você iria para a minha casa me esperar lá?" ele perguntou, mas balancei minha cabeça.

"Não. Acho que prefiro ir para a casa do Charlie. Você sabe, ficar um pouco sozinha." Ele olhou para baixo de novo e passou os pés pela terra. Apertei sua mão.

"Foi um choque, Edward. Para nós dois eu sei, mas você tece três dias para pensar nisso. Eu vou precisar de um tempo."

Seus lábios se pressionaram com força. "É claro. Eu entendo."

Continuei a acariciar as costas de sua mão com o dedão.

"Talvez você pudesse ir até lá amanhã?"

Ele sorriu um pouco e seus olhos pareciam estar um pouco mais em paz quando ele me olhou.

"Eu adoraria. Obrigado."

Eu estava feliz por Charlie não voltar para casa até tarde. Não que ele fosse querer conversar, mas eu queria apenas ficar sozinha. Me sentei na minha cama e olhei para o meu quarto. Era o mesmo de sempre, mas tinha algo diferente. Edward tinha um filho. Me deitei sobre meu travesseiro. Isso sempre ficaria entre nós agora. Essa parte do passado dele havia entrado no nosso presente e sempre estaria ali. Ugh. Eu os imaginaria juntos todas as vezes que nos beijássemos? A memória estaria ali na noite do nosso casamento? Ele faria comparações? Coloquei o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça e bati meu pé na ponta da cama.

Como as outras pessoas lidam com as ex dos seus noivos? Imaginei se deveria falar disso com alguém, mas minhas opções estavam limitadas a... zero. Jacob era a única pessoa com quem eu poderia me abrir, sem ter que esconder o fator vampiro, mas ele estava me evitando em algum lugar selvagem do Canadá. Como sempre fazia, meu coração começou a acelerar com a memória da última vez que nos encontramos. E então eu imaginei o que ele diria sobre esse último acontecimento e talvez fosse melhor que ele não estivesse aqui para conversar, apesar de tudo.

Talvez eu pudesse ligar para a Angela. Eu poderia apenas dizer que Edward teve uma namorada antes de mim – como eu poderia lidar com isso? Mas eu sabia que eu não iria ligar. Eu não era do tipo de pessoa que procurava ajuda de outros ou opiniões para os meus problemas. Eu os guardava dentro de mim e cuidava deles sozinha.

De repente a casa estava quieta demais, muito parada. Eu precisava sair. Peguei minha bolsa, subi na caminhonete e saí da cidade.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois eu estava em Port Angeles e a mudança de ambiente já estava ajudando. Longe de Forks, longe do Edward, eu era capaz de pensar com mais clareza. Andei para baixo de uma árvore e encontrei um lugar onde eu poderia simplesmente me sentar e olhar para os barcos.

No começo, não me permiti pensar em Edward. Ou Lucy. Ao invés disso foquei na água, nas gaivotas e nos raios fracos de sol que tentavam passar entre as nuvens. Os barcos, subindo e descendo suavemente na água. O cachorro latindo perto do cais. Famílias brincando no parque ali perto. Famílias. Filhos. O filho do Edward. E eu havia voltado ao começo novamente.

Deixei um suspiro escapar e pressionei meus dedos nas minhas têmporas. Por que Edward não podia me transformar agora, e então _eu_ poderia esquecer essa memória humana.

Passei meus braços pelo meu peito e me abracei, tentando amenizar um pouco da dor que estava ali. Esse tinha sido um grande choque. Nós havíamos ficado trancados em nossa pequena bolha por tanto tempo, acreditando que não existia mais ninguém, apenas nós dois. Agora nossa bolha havia estourado.

Nós estávamos prestes a nos casar em apenas seis semanas. Eu não sabia se poderia fazer isso. Eu não achava que poderia ficar ali de pé e me comprometer com ele com a memória de Lucy rondando por entre nós. E se a memória humana dele tivesse uma falha? E se houve mais entre eles do que ele se lembra – ou se permitia me contar. Seis semanas eram cedo demais. Havia tanto a superar.

Eu só queria que tudo isso acabasse. Passar por cima disso. Lidar com tudo isso e ficar do outro lado de novo. Eu queria estar do outro lado! Dei uma risada, pensando de repente na piada da galinha que atravessou a rua. _Por que Edward e Bella brigaram? Para chegar do outro lado!_ E se nós iríamos chegar ao outro lado, primeiro teríamos que começar a atravessar a rua.

E então me senti mais calma. Nós passaríamos por tudo isso, nós apenas tínhamos que começar.

Cheguei a Forks na hora do jantar. Charlie já tinha voltado da pescaria e nós comemos silenciosamente e depois, enquanto ele estava sentado na frente da TV de tela plana, subi as escadas para estudar a etiqueta do século 20.

Eu havia passado algumas horas me acalmando durante a tarde em uma das livrarias de Port Angeles e na seção de livros de segunda mão, um em particular me chamou a atenção. As páginas estavam com orelhas e a capa amarelada, mas o título estava gravado forte e claro; _Os Hábitos da Boa Sociedade: Um Guia de Maneiras e Etiquetas para Jovens Damas e Cavalheiros_. Ele fora impresso em 1912. Achei que isso me ajudaria olhar dentro dos olhos humanos de Edward.

Pelas próximas horas aprendi que era rude retirar as luvas durante uma visita. Uma dama solteira e um cavalheiro nunca poderiam ficar juntos dentro de um quarto, sozinhos. Um casal nunca deveria mostrar nenhum tipo de afeto em lugares públicos. Damas e cavalheiros não tinham permissão para dançarem juntos a menos que eles tenham sido introduzidos um ao outro por uma terceira pessoa. Submissão e modéstia eram consideradas grandes virtudes da mulher. Um cavalheiro poderia beijar delicadamente as mãos de uma dama, a testa, ou no máximo, a bochecha. Uma dama nunca deveria permitir ser beijada nos lábios ou conversar, de forma alguma, com um cavalheiro que não fosse seu marido. Um cavalheiro não deveria se sentar ao lado de uma dama que não conhecia. Luvas deveriam ser usadas o tempo todo em uma dança para evitar o contato entre as peles.

E a lista continuava crescendo. As regras eram estritas e imperdoáveis e devem ter sido integradas durante o crescimento de Edward. As ações de Lucy devem ter sido um choque para ele, mas suas próprias ações devem ter sido ainda mais, ao pensar que ele havia cruzado as linhas de uma propriedade social e potencialmente danificar a reputação de uma menina tão jovem. Senti uma dor passar por mim. Não por mim, dessa vez, mas por Edward. Fiquei imaginando se sua auto-repugnância havia começado _antes_ dele se tornar vampiro.

De repente, eu precisava vê-lo. Eu queria começar a atravessar a rua. O relógio me mostrou que era 12:03 da madrugada. Tarde demais para dirigir até ele, Charlie ouviria a caminhonete e eu imaginei o que aconteceria. Mas não era tarde demais para ele vir até mim. Peguei meu telefone e disquei. Tocou apenas uma vez.

"Bella!" Pude ouvir um forte alívio em sua voz.

"Um, oi," de repente me senti estranha.

"Está tarde. Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Não. Eu só... bem, mais cedo, quando dissemos tchau na floresta..."

"Sim?"

"Você concordou em voltar amanhã."

Silêncio.

Me mexi e olhei para o relógio novamente. 12:04 da manhã. "Bem, já é amanhã, Edward..."

Seu telefone desligou. Coloquei minhas costas contra o travesseiro, surpresa. O que havia acontecido, nós havíamos terminado? Ele desligou na minha cara? Lentamente me virei e coloquei meu telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira. Talvez ele ainda não quisesse me ver.

As 12:06am Edward entrou pela janela do meu quarto. Seu cabelo bagunçado pelo vento por ter corrido e mesmo na luz fraca do meu abajur eu pude ver que seus olhos estavam de uma cor dourada suave.

"Bella?" ele falou suavemente, sua expressão cautelosa. Sorri para ele de onde eu estava sentada na cama.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou pausadamente e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer com essa questão simples. Estendi minha mão.

"Eu vou ficar, Edward." Um lado de sua boca se curvou para cima em um sorriso e hesitante ele pegou minha mão. "Estou melhor do que estava pela manhã."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e apontou com a cabeça, suavemente, para a cama, pedindo permissão para se sentar ao meu lado. Me movi, dando espaço, e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Boa caçada?" perguntei, casualmente.

"Não foi má." Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. "Bella, me descul..."

Eu o cortei rapidamente. "Não Edward, sem mais desculpas, por favor. Se vamos trabalhar para superar isso, então temos que passar essa parte. Eu sei que você sente muito." Ele balançou a cabeça e eu sabia que ele queria falar algo de novo.

"Mas eu também sei que você me ama. E sei que eu te amo." Sua cabeça se ergueu rapidamente e havia tanta ternura e esperança em seus olhos quando ele me olhou. Senti meu coração acelerar um pouco. "E essa é a coisa mais importante, não é?"

"Sim," ele sussurrou.

"Então vamos esquecer as desculpas e seguir em frente." Respirei profundamente depois do meu pequeno discurso. Edward me olhava atentamente.

"Eu só quero ter certeza ao que você quer dizer com 'seguir em frente'," ele falou lentamente.

Mordi meu lábio e fiquei em pé em um salto, com sapato e tudo.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos descobrir o porquê do George estar te procurando."

Ele inspirou lentamente e deixou o ar sair pelos seus dentes. "Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou.

Minha vez de inspirar lentamente. "Sim, tenho certeza. Por onde começamos?"

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Tenho alguns papéis que meus advogados me deram. Ainda não olhei todos eles, eu estava esperando que..." ele hesitou. "Suponho que devemos começar dali."

Assenti. "Okay, começaremos dali. Amanhã." Sua mão apertou a minha. "Serei honesta, Edward. Isso não será fácil. Eu ainda estou... ferida." Ele abriu a boca e eu ergui minha mão para pará-lo. "Mas eu _quero_ trabalhar nisso com você." Eu apertei sua mão de volta e então bocejei assim que uma onda de extremo cansaço me atingiu. Depois do dia que mais me drenou em toda a minha vida, meu corpo estava finalmente me dizendo para parar e agora, de repente, eu mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos.

Imediatamente, Edward se levantou.

"Você está cansada. É melhor eu ir agora," ele se virou para a janela. Hesitei brevemente e quase pedi que ele ficasse. Mas não, ainda não. Era cedo demais. Eu não conseguiria deitar com ele na minha cama sem imaginar se ele teria se deitado dessa forma com Lucy.

"Te vejo pela manhã, então?" perguntei ao invés.

"Sim, se você desejar," ele me deu um sorriso triste.

"Eu desejo."

Acordei com dor de cabeça e meus olhos pareciam pesados e inchados. A memória do dia anterior retornou e um nó pesado se formou no meu estômago. Algumas lágrimas escaparam pelos meus olhos e o sal ardeu.

Tomei um banho, me vesti e peguei uma torrada e cereal antes e Edward chegar, como prometido. Apesar do nó dentro de mim, me encontrei sorrindo quando abri a porta e o vi ali. Eu tinha certeza que ficaríamos bem, eventualmente.

"Bom dia," ele falou combinando com meu sorriso, mas ele não se moveu para me beijar como normalmente faria. De alguma forma ele parecia mais inseguro de si do que no dia anterior. Seus olhos ainda estavam ansiosos.

"Oi." Respondi e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Vi suas mãos se curvarem para mim, mas então ele parou e as colocou no bolso, ao invés.

"Então, você está pronto?" perguntei.

"Para o que?"

Dei um grande suspiro. "Bem, pensei que nós podíamos ver aqueles papéis que você falou a noite passada." Engoli com dificuldade. Eu havia trabalhado muito para manter minha voz normal e tentei me lembrar o porquê essa era uma boa idéia, em primeiro lugar.

Edward observou meu rosto cuidadosamente. "Bella, eu estou mais grato do que você possa imaginar, por você está disposta a seguir a diante nisso comigo," ele deu seu meio sorriso, "mas não precisa ser hoje."

Engoli e depois ergui os ombros.

"Não, vamos fazer isso agora." Me movi, passando por ele, na direção da porta e depois para o Volvo.

A casa dos Cullen estava quieta quando chegamos.

"Ninguém está em casa," Edward explicou assim que entrei pela enorme porta da frente. "Carlisle achou que isso deixaria as coisas mais fáceis para nós. Sem interrupções."

"Muito esperto," falei enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"No entanto, não sei por mais quanto tempo consigo manter Alice afastada. Ela está desesperada para te ver, mas ela também entende que você... nós... precisamos de espaço."

Eu estava curiosa agora. "Como o resto da sua família reagiu?"

Ele deu um suspiro cortante enquanto entrávamos no seu quarto.

"Bem, todos chocados, esperadamente. Alice tem me dado apoio, e Esme. Emmett tem sido, bem, o Emmett – você pode imaginar. Ele está tentando dar apoio, mas honestamente,se ele me der mais um tapinha nas costas eu vou arrancar os braços dele." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Jasper tem me dado apoio silenciosamente. Rosalie... tem sido vocal."

"Vocal?" me sentei na cama enquanto ele permanecia na entrada.

"Você sabe que os instintos maternais dela são muito fortes? Bem, ela está tendo problemas em lidar com a idéia de que..." ele fez uma pausa sugestiva.

"Entendi," falei, salvando-o de ter que falar alguma coisa. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, ele ainda estava na entrada.

"Bem, podemos começar? Antes de eles voltarem?" Pareci mais prestativa do que sentia.

Edward assentiu e caminhou até a sua escrivaninha. Ele abriu a gaveta e tirou um grande envelope branco. Ele veio até mim e suavemente se sentou na cama, sobre as pernas. Seus longos dedos abriram o envelope.

"Edward pare!" Sua cabeça se virou instantaneamente para me olhar e suas mãos congelaram no envelope.

"Na sua cama não. Eu não acho que eu possa... quero dizer, eu não acho que eu queira estar na sua cama enquanto estivermos falando de Lucy. Podemos nos sentar no sofá?"

"É claro," ele se moveu rapidamente para o sofá de couro preto que ficava ao lado da prateleira de livros e eu me juntei a ele.

Edward abriu o envelope e puxou um conjunto de documentos, os espalhando pelo sofá, entre nós.

Ali havia o email que ele recebera na última quarta-feira, avisando-o que George Rigby estava procurando por descendentes de seu pai, Edward Anthony Masen, que havia ficado noivo de Lucy Catterall em 1918. Havia uma cópia da certidão de nascimento de George Rigby, nomeando Jonathan Rigby como pai. A data era 2 de fevereiro de 1919. Havia uma cópia da certidão de nascimento de Edward, o que era interessante. E uma cópia da de Lucy – que não era. Olhei feio para essa última. Havia também uma cópia da certidão de casamento de Lucy com Jonathan Rigby, datada de 31 de agosto de 1918.

Mesmo sabendo que eram apenas cópias, Edward as manejava delicadamente. Eu não toquei em nada.

Então eu a vi. Uma fotocópia de um aviso de casamento, retirado de um jornal arquivado na livraria de Chicago.

_Noivado_

_Ellen e Albert Catterall anunciam o noivado de sua jovem filha,_

_Lucy Ellen_

_com Edward Anthony Masen,_

_filho único de Elizabeth e Edward Masen Sr._

Estava ali em preto e branco. Achei que eu ia começar a passar mal.

"Bella?" a voz de Edward parecia estar longe. "Bella, nós podemos parar." Ele começou a recolher os papéis e a colocá-los de volta no envelope rapidamente. Respirei e coloquei minha mão na dele.

"Está tudo bem, Edward."

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça e se mexeu para guardar o envelope de volta na escrivaninha.

"Edward," ele parou e me olhou. Eu sabia que a dor em seus olhos completava a minha própria. "Não ficará melhor se nós simplesmente ignorarmos."

Lentamente ele voltou. Muito lentamente ele colocou gentilmente, mal podia ser sentido, um beijo na minha testa.

"Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço," ele falou suavemente.

Depois ele puxou um envelope menos. Dentro havia uma carta escrita a mão.

_Caro Sr Masen,_

_Essa carta vem a ser uma surpresa para você. Por favor, deixe-me deixar claro desde o início que não desejamos reivindicar nada de você ou de qualquer membro da sua família. _

_Estou escrevendo em nome do meu avô, George Rigby. Ele está tentando encontrar qualquer vestígio familiar de Edward Anthony Masen que nasceu em Chicago em 1901._

_Meu avô acredita que seu nascimento foi resultado de um noivado breve entre sua mão, Lucy Catterall Rigby, e Edward Masen em maio de 1918. Anexei documentos que acreditamos suportar essa idéia._

_Meu avô tem agora 87 anos e não está com boa saúde. Seu único desejo é encontrar alguém da família de Edward Masen e esperamos aprender um pouco sobre o pai que ele nunca conheceu._

_Qualquer ajuda ou informação que você puder dar a ele será de grande apreciação._

_Sinceramente_

_Rebecca Rigby_

Edward estava completamente imóvel, achei que ele não estava nem ao menos respirando. Então percebi que suas mãos tremiam, bem discretamente.

O nó em meu estômago apertou, mas isso não fora tão mal quanto ver a anúncio com o noivado. Eu já havia me preparado para netos.

"Você tem uma bisneta," Sussurrei, tentando manter a tremulação longe da minha voz.

"Sim," seu sussurro era ainda mais baixo do que o meu.

Silêncio.

"Então agora nós sabemos exatamente quem, e por que, eu acho."

"Sim."

"Você está bem?" perguntei. Eu queria lhe perguntar o que ele faria a respeito, mas era muito cedo. Eu sabia que qualquer resposta à Rebecca Masen precisaria de muita consideração. Apesar de tudo, ele não podia arriscar expor quem ele era.

Ele não respondeu a princípio e então, muito lentamente, ele assentiu. Peguei sua mão e a apertei. Ele apertou de volta. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo,absorvendo essa nova informação.

"Tem mais alguma coisa aí?" apontei para o envelope.

Ele exalou pesadamente.

"Só isso." Ele guardou o envelope e retirou um pequeno livro com capa de couro. A palavra _Diário_ estava escrita com letras de ouro na frente. Eu não conseguia retirar os olhos disso.

"Esse é..." Eu não consegui terminar.

"O diário da Lucy. Sim."

"Oh." O nós no estômago se apertou ainda mais. "É o original. Estou surpresa que eles não tenham te mandado apenas uma cópia."

"Eu não deveria ter o diário. Ele foi deixado com os advogados para que eu pudesse olhar apenas no escritório deles. Mas Carlisle os persuadiu para me deixar trazê-lo comigo." Ele abriu um sorriso bem pequeno. Eu podia imaginar Carlisle deslumbrando um advogado jovem.

Nenhum de nós se moveu para abrir o pequeno livro. Ele estava ali, como uma granada sem o pino.

"Você já..."

"Não, eu ainda não li. Até agora eu apenas olhei para os certificados de nascimento e casamento." Ele fez uma pausa. "Eu não sei se posso."

Entendi o que se passava na sua mente. "Você está com medo de descobrir coisas sobre si mesmo que você não quer."

Ele olhou para mim com alívio e assentiu. "Estou com medo, Bella. E se..." ele começou a falar tão rápido que precisei me concentrar para entender. "E se não for como eu me lembro? E se... e se fui eu quem começou com isso? E se eu simplesmente..." ele segurou sua cabeça com as mãos.

Me movi até ele e coloquei meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros. Ele ficou completamente imóvel.

"Eu sei que você não fez, Edward. Esse não é você," falei suavemente. "Você nunca iria..."

Ele se sentou repentinamente, me surpreendendo com a agilidade de seu movimento. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou o pequeno livro. Lentamente ele o abriu e começamos a ler.

**N/T:**_Deixem reviews e realmente eu preciso de uma Beta. Beijos_


	3. O diário de Lucy

**N/T: **_Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Nenhuma Beta disponível por ai ? Beijos_

O diário começava em Janeiro de 1918. A princípio a maioria das palavras delicadas e apagadas de Lucy eram desconexas sobre vestidos e fofocas e festas e concordei com a avaliação de Edward de que ela não era muito complexa. Líamos com dificuldade, silenciosamente, monotonamente, tivemos sorte de ela não escrever todos os dias e Edward não havia sido mencionado até chegarmos ao dia 3 de abril. Fiquei tensa ao ler a primeira linha. Então vi que as páginas haviam começado a chacoalhar sutilmente, e percebi que as mãos de Edward tremiam. Ele estava assustado. Ele precisava de suporte. Ele precisava de mim.

Gentilmente peguei o livro de suas mãos e o coloquei sobre o sofá, ao lado dele. Ele me olhou, surpreso.

"Bella?"

"Ssh." Cuidadosamente, para que eu não fosse desajeitada e estragasse o momento, subi em seu colo e segurei seu lindo rosto entre minhas mãos. Eu queria que ele soubesse que, seja lá o que o diário nos falasse, eu o amava.

"Juntos," falei, olhando em seus olhos. Eles suavizaram, perdendo um pouco da ansiedade, e um suspiro baixo escapou pelos seus lábios. Gentilmente, ele se olhou para frente e nossas testas se tocaram. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele virava o rosto para beijar a palma da minha mão e seus lábios murmuraram um 'obrigado'.

Depois de um momento deixei que minhas mãos caíssem ao meu lado lentamente e me virei para ficar sentada confortavelmente no espaço por entre as suas pernas com minhas costas contra o seu peito. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso.

"Pronto?" Perguntei, virando minha cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele assentiu rapidamente e eu peguei o diário enquanto ele gentilmente passava os braços ao meu redor, os deixando ali.

_3 de Abril de 1918_

_Papai está arranjando um noivado com Edward Masen. Ele e a mamãe me disseram essa manhã. Os Masen são muito ricos, como nós, então será um bom partido. Edward é jovem, mas ele trabalhará no escritório de seu pai enquanto estiver estudando direito na universidade. Papai disse que ele comprará uma casa para nós como presente de casamento._

_Estou tão empolgada. Por um tempo pensei que eu seria a única das minhas amigas que não iria se casar. Eu sei que papai também andou considerando Benjamin Grey, mas a família dele não é tão rica quanto à dos Masen. Além disso, Benjamin tem olhos pequenos e apertados e o Edward é muito atraente – mesmo que ele não fale muito. Na verdade, tantas garotas admiram Edward, tenho certeza que todas terão ciúme de mim assim que o noivado for anunciado. Harriet Stanley principalmente. Ela está sempre falando dele e flertando toda vez que o vê, mas ele nunca prestou atenção. Ele nunca presta atenção a ninguém, agora que eu pensei nisso._

_Será um grande casamento, maior do que o da Charlotte Barry com o James Parker. Mal posso esperar para dizer à Caroline Markham. Ela não tem falado de nada a não ser do casamento dela desde que ficou noiva no mês passado. Ela se casará em setembro – talvez Edward e eu possamos nos casar antes, isso certamente a faria parar de ser vaidosa!_

_Mal posso esperar para contar à Maryanne, mas papai falou que nós temos que esperar até que mais detalhes estejam firmados – como a data._

As anotações continuavam sobre seus planos de casamento, vestido, bolo, flores, e o quão aliviada ela estava de estar se casando.

"Ela parecia mais interessada no casamento do que em você," falei suavemente.

Senti Edward assentir atrás de mim.

"Devia estar. Eu era apenas um parceiro conveniente. O mundo estava começando a mudar, mas encontrar um marido conveniente e se casar ainda eram assuntos principais para a maioria das mulheres naquele tempo. Isso cimentava o status social delas."

Balancei minha cabeça enquanto virava a página. Eu não entendia isso.

_5 de Abril de 1918_

_Edward está sendo difícil. Ele acha que é jovem demais para se casar e quer ir à guerra ao invés disso. Espero que os pais dele não permitam – isso atrapalharia o casamento. Papai e o Sr Masen estão tentando fazer um acordo._

_Eu os ouvi conversando na sala de jantar esta tarde. Aparentemente o Sr Masen está insistindo para que os desejos de Edward sejam considerados tanto quanto os meus._

_10 de Abril de 1918_

_Más notícias. Edward conseguiu o que queria e vai à guerra. Ele pode ficar longe por meses, talvez anos! Minhas amigas estarão tendo seu segundo bebê antes que eu me case! Perguntei ao papai se era tarde demais para reconsiderar Benjamin Grey – eu sei que ele não era tão rico, mas pelo menos eu poderia me casar logo – mas ele disse não._

_Mas pelo menos eu tenho o anel agora. O pai de Edward o enviou essa manhã. Tem uma grande perola rodeada por várias menores. E isso significa que eu posso contar às pessoas! Na verdade, eu contei á Julia Wilkes esta manhã quando nos encontramos no parque. Devo dizer que fiquei desapontada pela sua reação. A primeira coisa que ela perguntou não foi sobre como meu vestido seria ou onde nós iríamos viver, mas o quanto eu o amava! Percebi que suas luvas estavam desfiando nas pontas._

_Pelo menos Maryanne estava empolgada por mim. Ela entendia a importância de um bom partido. Eu espero que Edward não se machuque na guerra. Eu odiaria ter que casar alguém que perdeu um olho ou um braço ou uma perna. Com certeza papai não me faria._

Fiz um som de deboche.

"Bella?" Edward virou o rosto para olhar para mim.

"Não era do tipo que tinha compaixão, era?"

"Não," ele concordou, e seus braços se apertaram um pouco ao meu redor.

_17 de Abril de 1918_

_A família dos Masen veio jantar conosco esta noite. Nossas famílias acham que Edward e eu deveríamos passar mais tempo juntos. Eu não vejo o porquê realmente, se ele vai para a guerra. Ele tentou falar comigo sobre livros, mas eu não gosto muito de ler. Mostrei-lhe um bordado que eu estava fazendo e ele educadamente sorriu, mas não acho que ele estivesse realmente interessado. Será diferente depois do casamento, tenho certeza. Ele terá que ficar interessado._

_Depois do jantar nós estávamos todos no salão e mamãe perguntou ao Edward se ele tocaria piano. Edward me perguntou se havia alguma peça musical em particular que eu gostaria que ele tocasse, o que foi legal. Mas eu lhe disse para escolher ele mesmo porque eu preferia dançar a música a ouvi-la. Pensei que ele riria, mas ao invés ele franziu a testa e se virou para as teclas._

_A senhora Masen estava muito quieta a tarde toda, e não elogiou meu vestido, mesmo sabendo que ele era novo e me vestia muito bem. Mas ela sorriu apenas quando Edward começou a tocar._

_23 de Abril de 1918_

_Edward veio me buscar hoje. Ele é tão formal. Beijou minha mão mesmo sabendo que agora já pode beijar a bochecha. Sugeri uma caminhada no parque. Eu sabia que Harriet Stanley estaria lá e eu queria que ela nos visse juntos. Seu rosto parecia uma tempestade de raios quando nos viu, acho que ela tentou disfarçar. Cruzei meu braço com o de Edward e sorri para ela, mas ela não sorriu de volta, o que foi muito rude._

_Edward não falou muito e só eu falei na maior parte do tempo. Ele apenas sorria ou assentia e fazia comentários ocasionalmente. Perguntei-lhe por que queria ir à guerra e se não preferia ficar e casar comigo. Ele disse algo sobre o mundo e experiência... o que era mesmo? Algo de que não consigo me lembrar agora. Eu não estava realmente ouvindo._

_Tentei falar sobre o casamento e quais flores deveríamos escolher e qual comida deveria ser servida. Eu esperava que isso aumentasse seu interesse e o fizesse mudar de idéia, mas não. Seu rosto ficou ligeiramente pálido e ele perguntou se não era cedo demais para começarmos a falar sobre isso._

_A caminhada estava ficando chata, então pensei que poderia provocá-lo um pouco. Disse-lhe que não gostava do seu chapéu e então comecei a rir e a correr. Eu esperava que ele risse também, e corresse atrás de mim pelo insulto, mas ele apenas sorriu e pediu desculpas se seu chapéu havia me ofendido._

A imagem de Edward caminhando de braços dados com Lucy mexeram com meu coração, mas gradualmente meu ciúme estava começando a sumir, sendo substituído por um desprezo por Lucy que crescia mais forte a cada minuto.

_1º de Maio de 1918_

_O jantar de casamento será essa tarde. Estou tão empolgada. Usarei um vestido longo rosa claro com rosas de seda ao redor dos ombros. Teremos ostras de entrada e frango como prato principal. Mamãe e eu colocamos arranjos de flores por toda a sala e sobre as mesas. Meu anel ficava adorável com o meu vestido. É uma pena que não terei o anel de casamento por um longo tempo, porém eu tenho um plano que deve funcionar. Este é um grande segredo. Maryanne falou que o modo para que eu pudesse fazer Edward ficar, e se casar agora, era se eu tivesse um filho dele! Então essa noite, durante a festa, quando todo mundo estiver ocupado, ficarei sozinha com Edward e..._

_Então ele não poderá ir à guerra e nós nos casaríamos imediatamente! Ainda mais breve do que o esperado! Definitivamente antes de Caroline Markham! Não acho que será fácil, no entanto. Edward é muito correto. Devo me lembrar de trancar a porta e Maryanne me ensinou todos os jeitos de convencê-lo. As coisas a dizer e como e onde tocá-lo. Isso funcionou para ela com Charles e eles estavam casados há apenas seis semanas! Devo admitir, estou um pouco nervosa com isso – não parece a melhor das atividades. Maryanne disse que provavelmente será rápido, mas é sujo e desconfortável e devo esperar que ele seja barulhento. É melhor eu apenas continuar pensando em como será o casamento enquanto tudo está acontecendo. Suponho que seria mais fácil se eu amasse Edward, mas não importa. Pelo menos ele é atraente._

"Oh, Edward!" encarei as letras finas e pontuadas. Ela tinha _planejado_ ficar grávida! Tentei me virar para olhá-lo, mas seus braços ficaram rígidos ao meu redor e eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu sabia que naquele momento provavelmente não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para ajudar, então permaneci quieta. Pude sentir a tensão em seu corpo então tirei uma das mãos do livro e comecei a acariciar seu braço. Lentamente, o senti relaxar um pouco, o bastante para que eu conseguisse me virar para olhar seu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam escuros e a mandíbula tensa.

"Ela me usou." Sua voz era quase um sibilo.

Ergui a mão para acariciar seu rosto gentilmente e ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

"Eu tinha quase certeza que ela não me amava," ele exalou lentamente, "mas pensei que seus avanços tinham algum tipo de afeição ou consideração." Ele esfregou uma mão em seu rosto, asperamente. "Estive pensando em mim como um mostro por tirar vantagens de seus sentimentos quando eu sabia que não poderia correspondê-los."

Ficamos parados por um tempo, digerindo esse novo pedaço de informação. Lucy não era a rival com quem eu estava me atormentando. Ela não tinha amado Edward. Lucy era uma mercenária, calculista e manipuladora. Senti nojo.

Depois de um momento senti um pouco da tensão deixar o corpo de Edward e o olhei. Seus olhos ainda estavam escuros.

"Tudo bem?" perguntei. Demorou alguns segundos, mas ele assentiu amargamente.

"Pronto para virar a página?"

E então ele hesitou, curvando o rosto com incerteza. "Er... Bella, você realmente... você tem certeza que quer continuar lendo comigo? Você não precisa fazer isso."

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele poderia ouvir meu coração batendo – maldição, _eu_ podia ouvir meu coração.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. De verdade." Eu falei que faria isso com ele e vou fazer.

Ele ainda não parecia confortável. Ele pendeu a cabeça para um lado e fechou os olhos. "O que quero dizer é... não tenho certeza do que está escrito, mas se for o que eu espero... eu não sei se _eu quero_ que você leia."

"Oh." Meu coração acelerou mais uma batida. "Hm, por quê? Tem mais alguma coisa que você não tenha me contado?"

"Não! Não, eu te disse tudo que me lembrei. De verdade."

"Então o que?"

Ele falou baixo. "Eu só acho que não vai ser muito... legal... para você ler sobre _mim_... dessa forma." Pude ver vergonha e constrangimento em seu rosto.

Ontem de manhã eu teria concordado com ele. Eu não teria querido ler isso. Mas agora, eu me sentia diferente. Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas ficaria tudo bem.

"Juntos, lembra?" falei firme e sorri para ele. Ele sorriu de volta timidamente e seus olhos suavizaram um pouco. Ele apertou os braços ao meu redor e beijou minha testa. Estendi uma das minhas mãos e entrelacei meus dedos aos dele, e então virei a página.

_2 de Maio de 1918_

_Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia, apesar de tudo. Demorou muito para convencer Edward, eu quase desisti. Ele continuava me afastando e não me beijava. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito e na parte de trás do seu pescoço e me esfreguei contra ele, como Maryanne me disse para fazer, mas ele continuava tentando me afastar e passar por mim. Ele estava preocupado com a minha reputação. Ele exigiu a chave. Fiz de conta que a colocaria no chão e quando me abaixei o toquei entre as pernas, como Maryanne falou. Ele quase voou para o teto! Ele pulou para se afastar de mim e seu joelho me acertou no queixo, me derrubando de costas. É claro, logo depois ele ficou preocupado se havia me machucado e me ajudou a me sentar na cama. Não machucou muito, na verdade, mas fiz de conta que estava chorando e eventualmente ele se sentou na minha cama ao meu lado. Ele continuou se desculpando. Depois de pouco tempo me curvei um pouco sobre ele e pedi desculpas. Ele colocou os braços em meus ombros e me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ele pareceu desconfortável, mas permitiu, e então aproveitei a chance. O empurrei com força no peito e ele caiu sobre a cama. Isso lhe pegou de surpresa e ele bateu a lateral da cabeça no poste de metal da cama. Ele caiu de volta nos travesseiros, acho que ele estava zonzo. Aproveitei a chance e o toquei entre as pernas novamente e abri sua calça tão rapidamente que achei que alguns dos botões haviam caído. Eu sabia que eu deveria estar em baixo, mas pensei que essa poderia ser minha única chance e esperei que funcionasse. Fiquei sobre ele rapidamente. Maryanne sugeriu que eu tirasse minha roupa de baixo. Mas uma vez que eu estava sobre ele, eu não sabia o que fazer. Então fiquei me mexendo sobre ele, esperando que algo acontecesse. Ele parecia tão chocado, mas eu continuei me mexendo e ele começou a gostar. Pelo menos! Ele ainda estava claramente surpreso, mas ele começou a se mexer um pouco e então eu o senti, lá. Fechei meus olhos e pensei no casamento. Era desconfortável e ele estava, na verdade, muito quieto, nenhum som, mas depois de alguns segundos começou a doer e eu entrei em pânico. Pedi que ele parasse e ele parou. Ele me afastou e estava do outro lado do quarto antes mesmo que eu pudesse abaixar minha saia. Ele começou a se desculpar de novo e de novo. Eu comecei a chorar porque todos os meus planos estavam arruinados, mas acho que ele pensou que eu estava machucada. Pedi a ele para não contar para ninguém e não acho que ele vá contar. Depois de tudo, se ele morresse na guerra, seria difícil achar outro marido se as pessoas achassem que eu tinha um mau comportamento._

_Ele saiu do meu quarto e me deu privacidade enquanto eu arrumava a saia. Quando saí, ele estava me esperando de pé ao lado das escadas e me escoltou até o andar de baixo, na festa. Seu rosto estava muito sério._

Percebi que eu estava afundando meus dedos na mão de Edward enquanto lia e minhas articulações estavam doloridas enquanto eu as flexionava. Eu estava segurando o ar também, e agora minha cabeça havia começado a girar. Inspirei rapidamente. Me senti mal e engoli, tentando empurrar a náusea de volta para baixo.

A tensão havia voltado ao Edward novamente. Seu peito estava ainda mais parecido com uma parede de pedras, seus braços pareciam cabos de aço.

Eu estava cera, havia sido difícil ler, mas não inteiramente pelas razões que eu pensava que seriam. Era difícil ler sobre Edward dessa forma, havia um fogo circulando em meu peito, mas o comportamento de Lucy me deixava doente. Ela era vil.

"Edward?" tentei me virar para olhá-lo, mas ele flexionou os braços e me manteve no lugar. Ele não falou. "Edward?"

Silêncio.

"Edward, por favor, não consigo me mexer." Instantaneamente ele me libertou. Soltou minha mão e deixou seus braços caírem. Me virei para olhar em seu rosto. Ele não me olharia, seus olhos estavam focados na parede de vidro. Coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas - ele fez uma careta, mas não me parou.

"Me desculpe, Bella."

"Nada de desculpas, lembra?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou, finalmente virando seus olhos para mim. Os dele estavam tão tristes.

"Oh Edward, ela era horrível, nojenta. Eu... ugh." Tentei encontrar palavras para expressar o que eu estava sentindo, mas não consegui. Terminei apenas balançando a cabeça. "Você está bem?"

Ele ergueu os ombros. "A maior parte é como eu me lembrei. Me esqueci sobre tê-la chutado ou de ter batido minha cabeça." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Pelo menos agora eu entendo os motivos por trás disso, mas isso ainda não muda o fato de o que eu fiz foi errado. Eu nunca deveria ter me permitido ficar sozinha com ela, em primeiro lugar." Ele sorriu tristemente e cautelosamente passou as costas de sua mão em minha bochecha. Peguei sua mão na minha e a apertei.

"Foi Lucy quem fez a coisa errada, Edward. Não acho que você tenha tido muitas escolhas na ocasião."

"A pessoas sempre tem escolhas, Bella. Eu deveria ter ido embora."

"Você tentou! E você foi. Você foi embora quando importava, Edward. Você parou quando ela pediu."

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente para a parede de vidro.

"Honestamente, você realmente acha que existem muitos garotos de dezessete anos que resistiriam ao tipo de encorajamento que ela te deu?" Ele não se moveu, seus olhos ainda fixos na janela. "Eu acho que a maioria teria desistido muito antes de você, Edward. Você já leu mentes o bastante para saber disso."

Eu realmente estava tentando fazer o meu noivo se sentir melhor por ter estado com outra pessoa? Eu realmente devo amar esse homem.

"Talvez," ele falou, finalmente. "Mas ainda sim foi errado. Eu não a amava." Ele apoiou sua cabeça na prateleira de livros atrás dele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Esse não é quem eu pensava ser. _Eu _não sou que eu pensava ser." Ele fechou os olhos e não falou mais nada. Seus braços estavam completamente imóveis ao seu lado. Peguei sua mão e a segurei em meu colo, suavemente acariciando a pele das costas dela, como naquele primeiro dia na clareira. "Você é o Edward," falei suavemente. Os cantos de sua boca de curvaram um pouco em um quase-sorriso.

Depois de um tempo o ouvi suspirar.

"A pior parte disso tudo," sua voz estava sufocada, "é a dor que eu te causei."

De repente, senti as lágrimas começarem a voltar aos meus olhos e engoli com dificuldade, tentando pará-las. Eu estava tão focada nas reações e sentimentos de Edward que eu havia deixado os meus para trás. Eu pude senti-los começar a emergir.

"Assim que eu descobri sobre George, meus únicos pensamentos eram em como te contar..." ele inspirou profundamente e exalou afiadamente. "E então ontem, ao ver o que isso lhe fez... o que _eu_ havia feito com você... simplesmente não há palavras," Ele baixou a cabeça, sua voz falhando na última palavra. "Eu queria, _desesperadamente_, te segurar e te confortar."

Sua mão descansando solta na minha se fechou entre meus dedos e os apertou. Uma lágrima escapou pelos meus olhos e correu pela minha bochecha.

"Foi difícil," sussurrei. A lágrima escorreu e caiu em sua pele. Eu a limpei.

"E ainda sim você ficou comigo," ele falou. Ele levantou a cabeça e um olhar maravilhado preencheu seus olhos. "E agora, hoje, você me deu força e conforto, mesmo depois de eu tê-la machucado tanto. Você é mais forte do que eu teria achado possível." Mais algumas lágrimas caíram sobre as minhas mãos. Antes que eu pudesse limpá-las, Edward levou minha mão até os seus lábios e as beijou. Seus olhos prendiam os meus. "Você me deixará de segurar?"

Sua voz estava nervosa e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer – eu estava preparada para me abrir para ele novamente? Eu o deixaria me dar o conforto que eu não permiti por tanto tempo? Meus lábios começaram a tremer enquanto retirei minha mão da dele e coloquei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Sim," falei.

Seus braços estavam ao meu redor e ele me puxou gentilmente contra seu peito. Meu rosto encontrou um lugar em seu pescoço assim que minhas lágrimas começaram a cair livremente. Ele tinha uma mão nas minhas costas e a acariciou, suaves carícias, de novo e de novo. Sua outra mão estava em meus cabelos, seus dedos se movendo pelo meu escalpo em círculos gentis. Não chorei compulsivamente como no dia anterior. Agora minhas lágrimas estavam levando para fora de mim o excesso de tensão e ansiedade do dia anterior. Deixando sair a raiva que eu sentia por Lucy tê-lo usado do jeito que tinha e por se intrometer em nossa vida agora.

"Ssh, ssh," ele sussurrou na minha orelha. Sua voz era calmante e me senti dissolver sobre ele. Ele nunca havia segurado _ela_ assim. Seus lábios nunca haviam tocado os _dela_. Ela nunca tocou seu coração. Ele realmente era _meu_.

De repente, eu não tinha o bastante e pressionei meu corpo mais forte contra seu peito. Ele pareceu entender e aumentou a pressão de suas mãos às minhas costas. Meu choro continuou e seu pescoço logo estava encharcado pelas minhas lágrimas enquanto eu me grudava a ele. Depois de alguns minutos as lágrimas começaram a parar e afastei meu rosto de seu peito. Acomodei minha bochecha contra a dele e passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Tomei um fôlego calmante e profundo e fiquei imóvel.

O sol estava mais alto ao céu.

"Eles voltarão logo," ele suspirou. Nós havíamos ficado sentados, curvados um sobre o outro, por algum tempo – perdi a conta de quanto. Me sentei e limpei meu rosto na manga da minha roupa. Olhei para Edward. Ele sorriu e colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Acariciei seu rosto. Depois reassumi minha posição de leitura entre suas pernas e peguei o diário novamente.

"É melhor terminarmos, então," falei enquanto folheava as páginas. Edward colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

"Tem certeza que quer continuar?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, imagino que já tenhamos passado pelo pior agora, não é?"

Ele assentiu, mas suas sobrancelhas se juntaram quando ele franziu a testa. "Vamos terminar logo com isso, Edward. Então nós saberemos tudo o que precisamos e poderemos seguir em frente."

Me virei para frente e continuei a ler.

_3 de Maio de 1918_

_Maryanne disse que eu deveria tentar de novo. Não acho que eu vá._

Bufei.

"O que?" Edward perguntou

"Estou feliz que ela não tenha tentado de novo. Não acho que eu poderia cooperar." Edward me apertou e senti seus lábios roçarem contra minha bochecha.

_7 de Maio de 1918_

_Acabamos de ouvir – o pai de Edward está doente, com a influenza! Imagino o que acontecerá com o casamento se ele morrer?_

_15 de Maio de 1918_

_Agora Edward e sua mãe estão doentes. Seu pai morreu ontem. Sei que é triste, mas imagino o que acontecerá agora. Isso pode mudar tudo._

Olhei para Edward. Ele deu um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão para virar a página ele mesmo.

_20 de Maio de 1918_

_Estou preocupada. Meu período está atrasado esse mês. Com certeza eu não posso estar grávida com o pouco que aconteceu com Edward? Talvez eu esteja doente._

Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido. Edward percebeu e começou a acariciar minha mão gentilmente com seus dedos gelados.

_21 de Maio de 1918_

_Papai foi ao hospital hoje para saber de Edward. A Sra Masen morreu ontem._

_Ele falou com o Dr Cullen que disse que Edward está muito doente e provavelmente não se recuperará, então papai me libertou do noivado. Isso será um problema se eu for ter um bebê._

Engoli com dificuldade. Senti Edward ficar tenso. E então eu sorri quando nós dois nos movemos ao mesmo tempo para acariciar o braço do outro em conforto.

_24 de Junho de 1918_

_Alívio! Estou noiva de Jonathan Rigby. Ontem consegui fazê-lo me beijar no jardim quando o Reverendo e a Sra Oliver estavam nos visitando e fiz o máximo para que eles pudessem ver! Então, é claro, ele me fez a proposta. Depois de tudo, minha reputação é muito importante. Ele parece um pouco feliz com isso. Lhe pedi para o casamento ser em breve – disse ao Jonathan que mal posso esperar para ser sua mulher._

_26 de Junho de 1918_

_Me entreguei ao Jonathan ontem a noite. Ele ficou surpreso, mas felizmente ele não me afastou! Agora há menos chances dele suspeitar que o bebê não é dele quando nascer muito 'cedo'._

_E dessa vez foi exatamente como Maryanne descreveu. Foi barulhento, sujo e doeu. Mas não foi tão rápido como eu gostaria que tivesse sido._

_31 de Agosto de 1918_

_Estou casada! O casamento foi um pouco pequeno por causa da correria para organizá-lo. Graças ao meu corpete minha barriga não apareceu, embora eu tenha certeza que minha mãe saiba da verdade. Estamos em lua de mel na Europa e ficaremos longe por um bom tempo. Espero que eu possa ter o bebê lá, e dessa maneira nós poderemos manter o nascimento em segredo por um tempo. Ninguém aqui precisa saber a data real do nascimento do bebê, precisa? Ninguém precisa ver a certidão de nascimento._

_Amanhã escreverei para Caroline Markham e lhe contar todos os detalhes do meu casamento. Ela ficará com tanta inveja. Queria poder estar lá para ver sua cara!_

O diário terminava ali. Obviamente como uma mulher casada Lucy estava ocupada demais para manter o diário.

Fechei o livro e o coloquei sobre o sofá. Edward estava em silêncio, seus braços ainda apertados com força ao meu redor, nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Então, eu acho que Lucy foi bem sucedida ao passar o bebê como filho do Jonathan." Tive um pouco de dificuldade para pronunciar a palavra 'bebê'. Eu estava me sentindo bem mais forte em relação à Lucy agora, mas toda a idéia de Edward ter um filho ainda era difícil.

"Parece que sim." A voz de Edward estava sem emoção. Seus dedos acariciavam suavemente os meus.

"Então, o que você pensa em fazer?" perguntei, focando em seu dedão enquanto este trilhava um caminho pela lateral da minha mão e então retornava. "Agora que você sabe exatamente o porquê de George estar te procurando."

"Eu acho..." ele começou e depois fez uma pausa. "Eu acho que vou contatar meus advogados e pedir a eles que digam à Rebecca Rigby que, infelizmente, não tenho informações para passar adiante." Seu dedão continuava pela minha mão. Assenti.

"Então é isso?" perguntei. Edward estendeu a mão e colocou seus dedos de baixo do meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto para que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

"Então é isso," ele falou e me deu um beijo gentil na testa.

Ele se afastou e rolou os olhos.

"Minha família voltou," ele falou. Nos desatamos e Edward colocou o diário e os papéis de volta no envelope e o guardou na gaveta da escrivaninha. Eu sabia que ele devolveria o diário aos advogados – fiquei pensando no que ele faria com os papéis.

De mãos dadas descemos as escadas. Sua família estava reunida na sala de estar, nos olhando com expectativas. Eu estava completamente drenada, mas ainda sentia uma risada se formando – parecia que eles estavam aguardando os números da loteria serem anunciados.

Um por um eles disseram 'oi' educadamente, quase nervosos. Era quase como o primeiro dia que eu havia vindo aqui. "Oi pessoal," falei. Eu sabia que Edward estava rígido ao meu lado, provavelmente incerto do quão confortável eu me sentiria com suas demonstrações públicas de afeto. Para tirar todos de seus sofrimentos tirei minha mão da de Edward e, ao invés, passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e me apoiei nele. Senti ele expirar longamente.

"Ah!" a mão de Esme voou na direção de seu pescoço e um sorriso alegre surgiu em seu rosto.

"Viram, eu disse pra vocês!" Alice começou a dar pulinhos e então veio até mim, atirando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Cuidado, Alice," Edward alertou.

"É bom te ver, Bella," Carlisle falou carinhosamente, seu sorriso complementando o de Esme.

"Woo hoo!" Emmett deu um soco no ar. Jasper deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça para mim enquanto Rosalie permanecia parada com seus braços cruzados, com a testa franzida. De repente, ela andou até mim.

"Isso deve ser muito difícil pra você," ela falou bruscamente.

"Hm, bem,..."

Um olhar de entendimento cruzou seu rosto, o que me surpreendeu. "Sim, é, hm..." eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Rosalie, por favor..." ouvi o tom cauteloso na voz de Edward. Os olhos de Rosalie se viraram para o rosto dele, atrás de mim.

"Estou feliz que tenha decidido ficar. Eu acho isso muito... corajoso, da sua parte." Ela caminhou de volta ao sofá, cruzou a perna e pegou uma revista.

"Hm, obrigada," falei incerta.

Edward me puxou para a cozinha, ele parecia ansioso para me tirar de lá.

"Vamos apenas pegar algo para comer," ele avisou. Os Cullen sempre faziam questão de ter comida na cozinha para mim.

Sua família começou a dispersar e a ir fazer suas atividades variadas exceto por Alice, que nos seguiu.

"Então Bella, sobre o casamento..."

O casamento! Eu não tinha pensado muito sobre isso. Eu não sabia se poderia nesse momento.

"Hm..."

"Alice! Agora não," Edward a interrompeu. Sua voz era firme enquanto pegava um pacote de macarrão.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Está tudo bem, Edward, veja." Um flash de concentração passou pelo seu rosto, obviamente ela estava lhe mostrando uma visão. Os ombros dele relaxaram e um olhar de alívio passou por seu rosto rapidamente. Ele engoliu.

"Obrigado Alice," ele falou mais gentilmente.

"É só quanto ao tempo que não tenho certeza. É sobre isso que eu queria..."

"Mas não agora," ele a cortou novamente. "Bella te avisará quando fizer alguma decisão."

Alice encolheu os ombros. Mesmo que nenhum deles tenha me dito especificamente, imaginei que ela havia visto que o casamento ainda estava em pé, o pensamento de realmente cancelá-lo nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça. Me encontrei sorrindo.

Alice puxou um banco e se sentou ao meu lado enquanto Edward preparava o meu almoço. A ouvimos nos contar entusiasticamente sobre um passeio ao shopping em Los Angeles que ela havia planejado e que queria que eu me juntasse a ela. Normalmente isso não prenderia minha atenção por muito tempo, mas hoje permiti que minha mente viajasse com a dela, e me senti bem em pensar em outra coisa por um tempo. Eu estava certa de que Lucy e George voltariam a me perturbar mais tarde. Pude sentir os olhos de Edward em mim, cuidadoso. Lhe mostrei um sorriso.

A viatura de Charlie estava parada na entrada de casa quando Edward me deixou lá ao final daquela tarde. A atmosfera de repente ficou tensa entre nós.

"Te verei mais tarde?" Seus olhos procuravam pelo meu rosto. Eu sabia que ele estava desejando profundamente poder ler minha mente agora.

"Mm," não pude evitar provocá-lo, só um pouquinho.

Ele franziu a testa. "Isso é... um sim?"

Sorri para ele. "Sim."

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro e um sorriso. "Ótimo. Hm, quando?" seu sorriso desapareceu novamente.

Não respondi imediatamente. Minha provocação havia parado. Quando eu _gostaria_ de vê-lo de novo? Hoje à noite, no meu quarto, ou amanhã? Os eventos do dia passavam rapidamente pela minha cabeça e eu fiz uma decisão.

"Você gostaria de vir esta noite? Depois de Charlie ir para a cama?" Meu coração estava martelando.

Ele encolheu os ombros, seus olhos ainda atentos aos meus. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. A menos que você não queira..." Provoquei de novo.

"Não! Eu quero... só não quero te pressionar."

Sorri. "Você não está pressionando. Então de vejo esta noite?"

"Sim, por favor."

Me inclinei sobre ele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha antes de sair do carro. Da porta da frente acenei e vi o Volvo desapareceu pela rua.

Charlie e eu caímos em nossa velha rotina da noite. Uma breve discussão sobre as atividades do dia, jantar, e depois esportes na TV para ele, enquanto eu esperava por um vampiro no meu quarto.

Me sentei na minha cama, olhando meus CDs, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que me desse vontade de ouvir. Pensei mais um pouco sobre o diário de Lucy. Meu ciúme estava diminuindo, mas eu ainda sentia raiva todas as vezes que pensava no que ela havia feito com Edward. Respirei profundamente. Amanhã Edward iria contatar seus advogados e colocar um fim nessa história e isso ficaria para trás de nós. Mas alguma coisa estava me incomodando. Eu fiquei imaginando agora se Edward estava curioso sobre George. Apesar de tudo, não seria normal querer vê-lo? Talvez Edward _quisesse_ vê-lo. Talvez ele não quisesse manter contato por causa de seus sentimentos por mim. Balancei minha cabeça tentando clareá-la. Decidi que eu já havia tido o bastante de Lucy e George por um dia enquanto eu continuava rejeitando um CD após o outro.

Queria ter a coleção de músicas do Edward aqui – era enorme e eu poderia encontrar alguma coisa que eu gostaria de ouvir. Imaginei as centenas de caixinhas de plástico alinhadas nas prateleiras do seu quarto. Na verdade, ele tinha várias coisas nas prateleiras. Eu as estava olhando hoje enquanto estávamos sentados juntos no sofá. Havia bolas de baseball, uma delas era vermelha. Havia uma caixinha de madeira com dobradiças de metal que parecia muito antiga, havia um troféu com um amassado. Havia infinitos livros e um microscópio. Havia a foto de um cachorro! Na parede havia um esboço de barcos em um porto e na parede próxima à porta havia uma coleção de tacos de baseball antigos. Por que eu nunca havia lhe perguntado sobre essas coisas? Eu as via em seu quarto todas as vezes – essas coisas eram todas parte de quem ele era, elas obviamente dignificavam algo para ele, e eu nunca havia perguntado sobre elas! O quanto eu realmente sabia sobre Edward? Ele não me contou muito sobre seus anos antes de me conhecer. Mas também eu não havia perguntando muito também. Agora, pensando nos bastões e nas bolas, o rabisco e o troféu, a caixa e o microscópio, _o cachorro_, comecei a pensar sobre todos aqueles anos, todas as escolas e universidades. Que outras coisas ele havia feito?

De repente fui invadida pela curiosidade. Eu sabia que era uma idéia estúpida, mas ainda sim isso não me parou. Liguei o computador, entrei na internet e digitei na caixa de procura: _Edward Cullen_.

Havia alguns resultados. Olhei a lista. Um artista contemporâneo em Outback na Austrália, um premiado chefe em Londres, uma empresa familiar em Dayton, o guia de uma companhia de aventuras aos feriados na Nova Zelândia. Tinham diversos Edward Cullens, mas nenhum era o meu. É claro. Idéia estúpida. Como se um vampiro tivesse sua história na internet! Bufei.

Balançando a cabeça, eu estava prestes a desligar o computador quando um aviso no canto da tela chamou minha atenção. Eu cliquei.

_Alguém sabe onde foi parar Edward Cullen? É como se o cara tivesse sumido do planeta!_

Ali havia uma foto do Edward. Meu Edward! Era uma foto de cabeça e ombros, ao estilo escolar. Seus cabelos estavam ajeitados diferentemente, caía mais sobre seu rosto. Ele estava sorrindo, mas não parecia que ele realmente queria sorrir.

Eu estava num desses sites de reencontro de velhos amigos de escola e organizações de reuniões. Sandra Jackson e Bethany Veltman estavam tentando organizar uma reunião da classe de 1973 do Colégio North Colchester na Nova Escócia. Havia atualizações sobre os preparativos, mensagens de pessoas que iriam e daqueles que não poderiam comparecer. E uma lista, com fotos antigas, das pessoas que eles ainda não haviam conseguido localizar. Edward era um deles. Meu coração estava quase saltando do meu peito enquanto eu descia pela barra de rolagem a procura de algo mais.

_Lembram-se do maravilhoso, misterioso Edward Cullen?_ _ Bem, ninguém o viu ou ouviu falar dele desde a formatura. Sei que todas nós meninas amaríamos vê-lo na reunião. Se você souber onde ele está, nos avise! E o avise que a música que ele gravou ainda existe!_

Havia mais duas fotos, pequenas. Uma era de corpo inteiro, ele estava usando roupas de educação física. Percebi que eu nunca havia visto suas pernas antes. Elas eram lindas. Na outra foto ele estava parado sob uma árvore, segurando um violão ao seu lado. Oh meu... ele estava usando uma camiseta do Snoopy? Minha boca estava aberta, completamente e totalmente absorta nas fotos a minha frente. Tão absorta, na verdade, que quase caí da cadeira quando ouvi sua voz, divertida, atrás de mim.

"Bella? Você está me procurando no _Google_?"

**N/T: **_Deixem reviews! Beijos _


	4. Tudo sobre Edward

**N/A: **_Se vocês repararam, eu posto rápido, enquanto eu não achar uma Beta vai ser assim beijos._

Fui pega no flagra.

"Hm, eu estava apenas olhando... coisas." A foto de Edward ainda estava na tela e eu tentava usar meu corpo de escudo para o monitor enquanto apertava o botão de fechar. Eu não estava tendo sucesso então pensei em distraí-lo.

"Você chegou cedo. Charlie ainda não foi dormir." Ajustei meu corpo à frente do computador.

"Eu não consegui esperar para te ver – espero que não se importe." Ele sorriu hesitante. Meu coração pulou uma batida.

"Não, não me importo." E eu realmente não me importava, embora cinco minutos a mais teriam sido bons – teria me dado a chance de desligar isso. Seus olhos deslizaram de mim para o computador atrás de mim.

"Então o que você encontrou?" Havia um sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto ele assentia para o monitor.

"Hm... eu, nada... eu não estava..." Eu deveria saber que negar era inútil. Tirei os ombros da frente, como se isso demonstrasse minha vergonha. "É apenas um desses sites de reuniões. Alguma escola na Nova Escócia está te convidando para a deles. Tem fotos..."

Ele fechou os olhos e encolheu os ombros.

"Bella?" sua voz era rigorosa.

"Sim?"

"Eu estava usando uma camiseta do Snoopy, não estava?"

De repente minha vergonha passou com sua pergunta, e segurei um riso. "Sim," assenti e parei praticamente deitada na escrivaninha. "Você está."

Edward olhou diretamente para a tela agora. Ele revirou os olhos e soltou um grunhido.

"O que?" falei. "Eu achei que ficou fofo. Você ainda a tem?"

"Não!" ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Isso era um desafio. Apenas a usei uma vez." Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, exasperado.

"Quem te desafiou?" Olhamos um para o outro e respondemos ao mesmo tempo, "Emmett." Eu ri.

"Posso?" ele apontou para a tela.

Saí da cadeira. Edward tomou o meu lugar e depois de olhar o site por um momento, e balançar bastante a cabeça, ele começou a digitar algo no teclado.

"Você estava segurando um violão. Eu não sabia que você tocava." Fiquei parada atrás dele, assistindo seus dedos se moverem graciosamente sobre as teclas.

"Prefiro o piano, mas todos estavam tocando violão naquela época. Era parte do disfarce para me misturar."

"Você é bom?"

Ele me olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Revirei os olhos – okay, ele era bom.

"E quanto à música que você gravou? Aparentemente eles ainda a tem. Você tem pernas lindas, aliás."

Ele sorriu, "Obrigado,"

"E a gravação?"

"Bem, eu estava apenas tentando ganhar um ponto, de verdade."

Pulei em minha cama. "Que ponto?" estava me sentindo mais leve agora. Lucy e George estavam longe, trancados em um lugar apertado, no fundo da minha memória.

Ele deu de ombros. "O treinador não tinha muita paciência com estudantes que não estavam interessados em esportes e eu me encaixava nessa categoria. Era chato fazer esportes com humanos e, obviamente, eu tinha que esconder minhas habilidades sobrenaturais. Na verdade ele nunca _me_ seu uma bronca, ele era cauteloso demais para isso, mas ele certamente tornou a vida difícil para alguns outros – muito difícil. Ele costumava nos chamar de princesas." Ele balançou a cabeça e deu uma risada baixa. "Então, um dia quando tivemos que fazer uma corrida com obstáculos, e ele estava sendo particularmente barulhento, decidi me abrir só um pouquinho e lhe mostrar o que uma _princesa_ podia fazer."

"Edward!" eu estava chocada. Os Cullen sempre eram tão cuidadosos.

"Obviamente eu não mostrei muita coisa. Eu só... fui um pouco mais rápido do que os outros." Ele sorriu.

Seus dedos longos continuavam a se mover rapidamente pelas teclas, quase rápidos demais para eu conseguir ver suas batidas. O que ele estava fazendo? As fotos tinham desaparecido e longas linhas de bobagens – letra, números, símbolos – apareceu em uma tela preta. Ele estava...?

"Edward, você está hackeando?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

Edward apertou uma última tecla e a tela ficou vazia. E então se iluminou de novo, o site reaparecendo, menos as fotos e informações dele. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos enquanto se virava encostado nas cotas da cadeira, para me olhar. "A internet se tornou um problema real para nós. Ela nos faz mais rastreáveis." Ele se levantou e andou até a minha cama, erguendo um pouco as sobrancelhas, pedindo permissão para se sentar nela. Assenti, percebendo que antes de anteontem ele iria apenas se sentar e me puxar para o seu colo. Essa noite ele se sentou em um espaço mais afastado de mim, com suas pernas cruzadas.

"Fazemos revistar regulares e apagamos tudo o que encontramos. Tivemos todos que adquirir habilidades de hackers." Ele sorriu. "Não aparecemos com muita freqüência, mas precisamos ser cuidadosos. Não queremos ninguém imaginando como Edward Cullen estava no Colégio North Colchester nos anos setenta, e em Forks High em 2006. Jasper mantém um registro de todos os sites onde aparecemos. Vou lhe dizer sobre esse último quando chegar em casa."

Dei um suspiro. Eu estava aprendendo muitas coisas hoje.

"Mas estou curioso agora, Bella?" O sorriso em seus olhos diminuiu e foi substituído por preocupação. "Por que você estava me procurando na internet?"

"Hm..." eu pude sentir minhas bochechas corarem e olhei para baixo, encolhendo um pouco os ombros. "Acho que percebi que tem muitas coisas que não sei sobre você."

Ele franziu a testa, suas sobrancelhas se uniram. "Bella, eu juro, não tem mais nada..."

"Não quero dizer sobre isso," pulei rapidamente quando vi a dor aparecer em seus olhos. "Quero dizer, sobre os últimos oitenta e sete anos." Estávamos sentados lado a lado sem nos tocar. Coloquei uma mão sobre sua perna. Depois de um momento ele a cobriu cuidadosamente com a sua mão. Ele me olhava intensamente, confuso, e minhas palavras saíram de uma vez.

"Você tem tantas coisas no seu quarto e eu as vi tantas vezes, mas não sei o que elas representam na sua visa." Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos meus. "Quero dizer, acho que estive tão concentrada em... nós... que não pensei em descobrir coisas sobre _você_."

Um sorriso começou a se abrir em seu rosto.

"O que você gostaria de saber?"

Olhei para nossas mãos, juntas sobre sua perna, imaginando por onde começar. "Qual foi o seu primeiro carro?"

Seu sorriso aumentou. "Foi um Bugatti Type 57S Atalante Coupe 1937. Preto." Sua voz era melancólica. "Sé existiam 17 desse."

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Simplesmente ficou gasto demais. Foi difícil me desfazer dele, mas eu ainda tenho a insígnia do pára-choque.'

"Você já esquiou?"

"Sim. Na Áustria e na Finlândia."

"Você sabe andar a cavalo?"

"Animais não se aproximam de mim. Mas eu cavalgava quando era humano."

Assenti, pensando em mais perguntas.

"Você já ficou bêbado?"

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e ele começou a rir, claramente surpreso com a minha pergunta. "Vampiros não ficam bêbados, Bella."

"Quando humano?"

"Hm, na verdade eu acho que fiquei uma vez." Ele estava franzindo a testa, olhando para o edredom, tentando se lembrar. Ele riu de novo. "Posso me lembrar vagamente de uma garrafa de whiskey e... havia três de nós..." Ele balançou a cabeça e riu novamente. "É muito confuso. Não sei se por ser uma minha memória humana ou porque eu _estava_ bêbado."

"Teremos que trabalhar nessa," gargalhei. "O que aconteceu com o violão?"

"Quebrou."

"Como?"

"Ele ficou no meio do caminho durante um campeonato de luta entre Emmett e Jasper."

Ri de novo e ele se juntou a mim. Ele parecia estar gostando da minha sessão de perguntas e respostas.

"Você já conheceu alguém famoso?"

"Eu conheci Pablo Picasso em uma de suas primeiras exibições. Eu gosto do trabalho dele."

"Mais alguém?"

"Na verdade não. Não saímos de nossos caminhos para conhecer pessoas, Bella. Na verdade, grande parte do meu tempo foi gasto em salas de aula ou em seja lá que casa estivesse vivendo."

Assenti, mas continuei.

"Cor preferida?"

Ele se virou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, seu meio sorriso em seu rosto. "Marrom."

Me senti corar e olhei para baixo para nossas mãos novamente.

"Melhor e pior concerto musical que você já esteve."

"Oh, bem, tiveram vários." Ele falou, suas sobrancelhas franzindo um pouco. "Mas um concerto em particular que eu gostei muito foi Dizzy Gillespie em 1953."

Eu não sabia quem era esse, mas o nome me era familiar.

"Acho que já ouvi falar nele."

"Provavelmente já. Ele era um brilhante músico de jazz." Os dedos de sua mão livre começaram a batucar um ritmo no colchão.

"E o pior?"

Ele contraiu seu lindo rosto, concentrado em seus pensamentos.

"Acho que, provavelmente, foi o dos Beatles no Estádio Shea em 1965."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Sério? Pensei que você não gostasse das músicas dos anos sessenta."

"E não mesmo. Mas Alice queria muito ir. Jasper achou que um grande número de humanos gritando seria demais para ele, então ela me convenceu a ir com ela. Você sabe o quão persuasiva ela pode ser."

Dei uma risada. Eu realmente sabia.

"Como foi?"

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Em uma palavra – alto. Os fãs gritando, quero dizer. Eu mal conseguia escutar a música, mesmo com audição de vampiro. Saímos na metade do show, estava ficando demais para nós dois. Aquele público enorme, tantos aromas juntos em um só lugar, tantos corações batendo loucamente. E quase tive uma enxaqueca tentando bloquear milhares de pensamentos históricos."

"Não pareceu muito divertido."

"E não foi. E pelos pensamentos que eu conseguia captar de cima do palco, eles também não estavam se divertindo muito."

Eu estava tentando imaginar Edward em um concerto dos Beatles. Eu estava tentando imaginar Edward nos anos sessenta.

"Você usava calças boca de sino?"

"Todo mundo usava boca de sino."

"Você usou flores no cabelo?" Eu estava brincando agora, mas ele olhou para baixo e começou a cutucar seu jeans.

"Você usou?" perguntei novamente. Ele limpou alguma poeira invisível do joelho.

"Você usou! Você usou flores no cabelo!"

"Tudo bem, sim. Mas somente uma vez."

"Oh, somente uma vez! Como a camiseta do Snoopy! Eu aposto que se eu abrisse seu armário eu encontraria o Snoopy e colares de contas e túnicas..." Nós dois estávamos rindo, tentando nos controlar para que Charlie não nos ouvisse. Me joguei de costas na cama, meu corpo vibrando com a imagem na minha cabeça de Edward vestido com uma beca e com margaridas em torno da sua cabeça. Ele estava se deitando ao meu lado, rindo quase tanto quanto eu.

"Bella, eu prometo, você nunca vai achar um único vestígio de túnica no meu armário," ele sorriu.

"Então você não era um hippie?" Arfei por ar.

"Não, nunca."

"Então porque você usou flores no cabelo?" tive que conter uma nova onda de risos.

"Novamente, Alice. Fomos a uma exibição de esculturas em um parque. Ela achou que precisávamos nos enturmar."

Nossas risadas começaram a parar, mas eu ainda estava sorrindo com a imagem da minha cabeça do Edward hippie. Estávamos deitados, olhando um para o outro. Meu coração tinha, antes, batido rapidamente por causa de toda a risada, mas agora estava martelando por causa dos olhos de Edward nos meus. Eu podia ouvi-lo.

"Você me mostra amanhã as coisas do seu quarto?" Sussurrei.

"Sim," ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, estávamos apenas respirando na proximidade um to outro. Então ele se sentou repentinamente.

"Charlie está vindo." Ele se moveu para a janela.

"Você vai embora?" Pude ouvir o desapontamento em minha voz.

"Só por um tempo. Ele quer conversar com você, mas não estarei longe." Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar minha bochecha e eu me entreguei ao seu toque. "Estarei de volta em meia hora?" Isso era uma pergunta.

Assenti. "Meia hora." E ele se foi, assim que Charlie bateu em minha porta.

"Pode entrar." Fui em direção do computador e o desliguei antes que Charlie entrasse. Ele parecia estranho, como geralmente parecia quando estava no meu quarto.

"Hey, qual é o problema, pai?"

Ele levou um tempo para responder. "Apenas vim dizer boa noite." Ele estava olhando pelo meu quarto e eu imaginei se ele tinha me ouvir rindo com Edward. Depois de um tempo ele limpou a garganta, olhando pela janela.

"Eu apenas estava pensando... está tudo bem, Bella? Quero dizer, entre você e o Edward?" Ele falou estranhamente e então virou o olhar para o chão. "É só que... não tenho visto ele por aqui desde que voltou de Chicago e, você não tem me parecido feliz." Encolhi os ombros. Ele era mais perceptivo do que eu imaginava. Mas o que eu podia dizer? _Na verdade pai, eu descobri que meu noivo de 18 anos tem um filho de 87, que ele não sabia ter. E, além disso, meu noivo não tem realmente 18, ele é um vampiro de 105 anos_. Sim, como se ele não fosse me mandar para um manicômio depois disso.

"Tudo está bem, pai." Tentei lhe mostrar um sorriso confiante. "Estou apenas cansada."

Ele me olhou por um momento enquanto eu mantinha meu sorriso no lugar. "Bem, se você diz," ele falou, andando para a porta. "Mas se você não estiver cem por cento feliz, não é tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Lembre-se disso." Ele olhou para o chão novamente e assentiu para si mesmo. "Só... lembre-se disso." Respirei profundamente. "Eu me lembrarei, pai." Ele assentiu novamente e me deu boa noite antes de sair, fechando a porta assim que saiu.

Me levantei da escrivaninha e me joguei na cama, exalando longamente. Eu não tinha mudado de idéia sobre me casar com Edward, mas eu não tinha certeza ainda se o casamento aconteceria no dia planejado. Olhei para o relógio – vinte minutos até que Edward retornasse. Peguei meu nécessaire e fui para o banheiro, deixando todos os pensamentos sobre o casamento para trás. Eu não precisava pensar nisso agora.

A água morna foi uma ótima sensação nos músculos do meu pescoço e das costas. Eu poderia ficar lá um bom tempo, mas eu estava ansiosa para ficar pronta para quando Edward retornasse. Eu o estava imaginando esquiando ladeira a baixo na Áustria, ou ouvindo jazz em um clube em algum lugar. A risada tinha ajudado muito e eu estava me sentindo melhor desde que Lucy e George caíram na minha vida. Isso fora há apenas dois dias? Balancei minha cabeça e desliguei a torneira, prendi a toalha ao meu redor e cruzei o corredor de volta ao meu quarto. Abri meu guarda-roupa e peguei um pijama azul que eu sabia que Edward gostava. Me vesti rapidamente e tentei deixar meu cabelo menos parecido com um ninho de passarinho. Satisfeita por parecer tão bem quanto poderia, guardei a escova e fechei o guarda-roupa.

Enquanto eu o fechava, vi uma das minhas sacolas de tecido que eu mantinha ali. Meu coração quase deu uma cambalhota. Peguei a bolsa e a esvaziei na minha mão, deixando o bracelete que havia dentro cair na minha palma com um suave _chink_. Passei meus dedos delicadamente por ele. O lindo coração de diamante, o perfeito lobo de madeira esculpida. Me sentei na cama e suspirei ao olhar para eles. Eu não os usava o tempo todo. Agora que eu sabia que o coração não era cristal, fiquei preocupada em perdê-lo. Mas me lembrei da noite em que fiz minha escolha e disse adeus à Jacob Black. A noite em que um pedacinho do meu coração se partiu. A noite em que Edward me confortou enquanto eu chorava, com o coração partido, por um outro homem. Um homem que estava vivo, e me amava, e parte de mim o amava também. Um homem que havia me beijado apaixonadamente e que cujo beijo eu correspondi. E Edward sabia disso tudo, havia visto isso tudo. Eu o havia feito passar por tudo isso. Lágrimas começaram a encher meus olhos. Eu estava me lembrando de como Edward me trouxe de volta naquela noite e me impediu de tirar o bracelete do meu braço. Ele me disse que isso era parte de mim. Jacob era parte do que eu sou. Eu sabia que Edward não gostava do Jacob. Eu sabia que ele se sentia ameaçado por ele, até hoje. Mas ele havia aceitado que Jake sempre faria uma parte da minha vida. Comecei a entender o profundo ciúme e dor que Edward deve ter sentido.

Respirei profundamente, limpei o rosto e coloquei o bracelete de volta na sacola. Olhei pelo quarto. De repente eu precisava tomar um ar, eu precisava sair e precisava pensar. Meu corpo ainda estava quente graças ao banho e não parei nem ao menos para pegar uma jaqueta enquanto corria escada abaixo e depois para o jardim dos fundos. Fiquei parada sob a luz da lua, respirando profundamente enquanto uma realização me atingia.

A situação de Lucy e George não era exatamente a mesma, mas de alguma maneira, era. E percebi então que George não era apenas uma lembrança do lapso de Edward trancado em um quarto com Lucy. George era uma parte de Edward. O sangue de Edward não corria mais por sua própria veia, mas corria na de George. E enquanto George vivesse e tivesse uma família, a corrente sanguínea de Edward continuaria. George era uma parte de Edward, e por esse fato sozinho, ele não deveria ser deixado de lado. Grunhi quanto percebi o que eu iria fazer.

"Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Você vai congelar." Edward estava atrás de mim. Meus pensamentos se dispersaram por um momento.

"Ssh, estou pensando," e estendi minha mão para pará-lo.

O ouvi murmurar alguma coisa, mas era baixo demais para que eu conseguisse entender. Houve um barulho de tecidos roçando e de repente sua jaqueta foi colocada nos meus ombros, seus dedos parando suavemente na minha cintura.

"Pude ouvir as batidas do seu coração da rua. No que você está pensando?"

Respirei profundamente. "George."

Os dedos de Edward apertaram minha cintura um pouco mais forte.

"O que sobre George?" sua voz era preocupada. Encolhi os ombros e decidi falar tudo de uma vez.

"Eu estava pensando que... você deveria conhecê-lo."

Ele me virou para que eu olhasse para ele, seu rosto desacreditado.

"O que? Bella... não!" Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa mais, mas tropeçou sobre as palavras. Suas mãos estavam ficando mais tensas em mim.

"Me escute, Edward..." mas ele não escutaria.

"Bella, eu já te causei dor demais." Ele falava por entre os dentes. "Não vou aumentar essa dor. Não permitirei. Está tudo terminado, já está feito." Ele olhou para o chão, balançando a cabeça. Ele ainda me segurava.

Coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas e esperei que ele olhasse para cima. Eventualmente, ele o fez.

"Por favor, escute, Edward." Ele deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Depois de um tempo ele os abriu e olhou para mim. A dor estava lá de novo. Acariciei seu rosto com o dedão.

"Não terminou ainda," falei suavemente. "Isso não termina somente por ter lido o diário da Lucy." Senti um aperto no coração. "Nós achamos que terminava, mas agora, eu não acho que possa."

Seus olhos se fecharam de novo e ele virou seu rosto para o outro lado.

"George é parte de você, Edward. Isso o faz parte de nossas vidas."

Ele baixou a cabeça. "E eu acho que você deve estar curioso quanto a ele, isso seria natural. Curioso sobre ele e... os filhos e netos dele." Respirei bem fundo. "_Seus_ netos." Deixei o ar sair. "Mas há mais uma coisa..." Sua cabeça levantou.

"George não é imortal. Você tem um tempo limitado para conhecê-lo e não quero que você passe a eternidade pensando sobre ele. E _eu_ não quero passar a eternidade pensando se _você está_ pensando."

Ele estava franzindo a resta e sua mandíbula estava tensa. Fiquei imaginando o que ele diria. Então ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pouco.

"Eternidade?" reconheci o olhar que passou pelo seu rosto naquele momento. A dor de pensar em terminar com a minha vida, combinada com o prazer de saber que ele nunca teria que me perder. Eu tinha visto esse olhar muitas vezes anteriormente, todas as vezes que eu mencionava minha transformação. Mas esta noite, minhas palavras o asseguraram de que eu queria que ficássemos juntos para sempre.

"Sim, eternidade. Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim assim tão fácil." Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o abracei apertado. Ele me puxou para ele, meu corpo pressionado contra o dele.

"Então você vai conhecê-lo?" Minhas palavras estavam abafadas pelo seu peito.

"Não sei Bella. É que... não quero mais te fazer sofrer..."

"Edward, acho que somos fortes o bastante para isso, você não acha?" Assim que falei essas palavras eu sabia que elas eram verdadeiras.

"Sim," ele suspirou.

Estávamos parados sob a luz da lua, nos abraçando silenciosamente, quando o sussurro de Edward quebrou o silêncio.

"O que você disse, sobre imaginar..."

Me afastei para poder olhar em seu rosto. Ele parecia nervoso, incerto de como continuar.

Eu sorri e ele respirou.

"Imaginei, vagamente, sobre o tipo de homem que ele deve ser."

Assenti, deixando-lhe saber que estava tudo bem em continuar, mesmo sabendo que ele escutaria meu coração acelerar. "Imaginei até onde ele é um reflexo do que eu seria se continuasse humano." Ele suspirou. "E... espero que minhas indiscrições de 1918 não tenham causado um impacto negativo no mundo. Espero que ele seja um bom homem."

Senti lágrimas começarem a brotar em meus olhos novamente. Meus dedos acariciaram sua nuca quando ele baixou a cabeça.

"Ele tem seu sangue nas veias, Edward. É claro que ele é um bom homem."

Depois de minhas palavras ele inalou asperamente e roçou seu rosto em meu cabelo. "Oh, Bella," ele sussurrou enquanto me puxava mais para perto.

A noite estava fria e eu estava ficando com frio agora, depois do banho. Antes que o primeiro tremor pudesse encontrar um caminho pelo meu corpo, Edward se afastou repentinamente e me ergueu em seus braços.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Você está gelada. Estou te levando pra cama."

Embora eu soubesse o que ele queria dizer, suas últimas palavras me enviaram tremores pelo corpo gelado. Ele me carregou pela casa e subiu dois degraus de cada vez na escada. No meu quarto, ele deu um chute leve para que a porta fechasse antes de me deitar gentilmente em minha cama e puxar as cobertas sobre mim.

"Posso?" ele perguntou, assenti da cama. Fui para o lado deixando mais espaço e ele tirou os sapatos e ficou sob as cobertas comigo. Olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, cuidadosamente me deu um abraço me puxando para o seu peito.

"Tudo bem ficar assim?" ele perguntou. Ele ainda estava hesitante em me tocar, me segurar.

Assenti, sorrindo, "Uhum." Percebi que não havíamos ficado assim desde que ele saíra para Chicago na quarta-feira. Fazia quatro noites que ele não me segurava. Me aconcheguei, feliz por estar de volta. O ouvi suspirar enquanto ele me puxava mais para perto. Empurrei Lucy e George para o fundo da minha cabeça e os tranquei lá, em um canto.

"E não se esqueça, amanhã você vai me falar sobre as coisas do seu quarto." Falei em meio a um bocejo e meus olhos começaram a se fechar.

"Não me esqueci;" Sua voz era veludo em meus ouvidos. Senti seus dedos gelados acariciarem delicadamente minha mandíbula.

Me deitei em seus braços e pensei no quanto eu o amava, e o quão difícil esses dois dias haviam sido, essa última meia hora, havia sido. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza – nós éramos fortes o bastante para lidar com isso. Senti o sono começar a me dominar e, de repente, uma risadinha escapou pelos meus lábios.

"Do que você está rindo?" ele sussurrou.

"Snoopy." E caí no sono ouvindo Edward grunhir.

Acordei quando os primeiros raios de sol passaram pelas cortinas. Edward estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado da cama.

"Bella," ele sussurrou. Sorri e estendi as mãos pra ele, meus olhos semi-abertos. Ele pegou minhas mãos e as beijou. Por que ele não estava na cama comigo?

"Charlie está acordando." Assenti sonolenta, entendendo. " Eu não queria que você acordasse e não me encontrasse."

"Você vai voltar?"

"Depois do café da manhã" ele encostou sua testa na minha e suspirou. "Eu te amo, Bella." Senti um arrepio me atravessar.

"Eu te amo, também." Sussurrei.

Um sorriso radiante surgiu em seu rosto. Ele hesitou e depois me beijou suavemente nos lábios. Uma onda de calor começou em meu peito e correu pelo meu corpo. Me ajeitei para poder passar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, quando ouvi a porta do quarto de Charlie abrir. Edward se afastou rapidamente. Ele acariciou minhas bochechas antes de desaparecer pela janela.

Fiquei na cama mais um pouco, me lembrando da noite anterior. Descobri muitas coisas sobre Edward, e eu estava planejando aprender mais ainda hoje. Mas também demos um grande passo. Falamos sobre ele conhecer seu filho. Imaginei como isso mudaria nossas vidas, se ele decidisse seguir em frente.

Eu estava vestida e pronta quando Edward bateu a porta poucas horas depois.

"Está pronta?" ele perguntou enquanto andava pelo hall. Ele estava maravilhoso, meu ar ficou preso em meu peito.

"Eu deveria te perguntar isso," sorri enquanto pegava sua mão e o puxava para o lado de fora. "Porque tenho várias perguntas para fazer."

Me sentei, de pernas cruzadas, no meio da cama de Edward. Ele parou ao lado da porta, olhando para o seu quarto.

"Bem, o que primeiro?" ele perguntou. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, seus olhos estavam brilhando.

"Hm, o microscópio." Falei.

Ele o pegou da prateleira e o trouxe até a cama. Ele o colocou em minhas mãos e se sentou ao meu lado.

Estava claro que era antigo, feito de metal, e o tubo das lentes era mais comprido e fino do que as versões modernas. Era muito pesado.

"Era de Carlisle," Edward começou. Suas pernas estavam esticadas e ele parecia relaxado enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça e se deitava sobre elas "Foi feito em 1850. Ele me deu quando ganhei meu primeiro diploma em medicina." Passei os dedos pelos tubos metálicos. "Eu não precisava realmente de um microscópio, a universidade os tinha. Esse foi um gesto puramente simbólico. Ele estava orgulhoso de mim." Ele deu de ombros enquanto dizia essas palavras naturalmente, mas pude perceber alegria em sua voz.

"É lindo," falei. O examinei por um tempo, e depois o entreguei de volta pra ele. Ele o colocou de volta na prateleira.

"Qual é o próximo?" ele perguntou, sorrindo. Eu ri.

"Você está tão empolgado," falei.

Vergonha o atingiu e ele me mostrou seu meio sorriso, encolhendo os ombros.

"Só estou feliz em te mostrar," falou. "E estou feliz que queira saber." Ele passou os longos dedos pelos cabelos. "Antes, eu achava que, talvez, te falar dessas coisas deixaria a nossa diferença de idade mais óbvia. Pensei que, talvez, você não quisesse ser lembrada disso."

"Oh, Edward," me virei para ele. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu passei meus braços ao seu redor. Me ergui e coloquei meus lábios suavemente em sua orelha, como se fosse beijá-la.

"E a foto com o cachorro?" sussurrei, ao invés.

Ele riu e se afastou do meu enlace. Pegou a foto antiga, em preto e branco, da escrivaninha e a trouxe para a cama. Estava em uma moldura simples e prateada.

"Estávamos vivendo em Appalachia por alguns anos depois da minha transformação. Eu não era mais um recém-nascido, mas ainda estava me adaptando ao que havia me tornado." Ele respirou profundamente. "Um dia, esse velho cachorro simplesmente apareceu na cabana em que estávamos morando." Ele sorriu com a memória. "Fiquei surpreso, porque os animais geralmente fogem de nós, mas esse não fugiu. Ele apenas andou em volta e, para a sorte dele, nenhum de nós sentiu qualquer vontade de... comer... então ele praticamente se tornou um bicho de estimação" Edward estava sorrindo. "Ele vinha e ia, algumas vezes ficávamos dias sem vê-lo. Mas eu gostava quando ele estava lá. Nunca tive um bicho de estimação antes e ele me deixava fazer carinho nele. Acho que ele fez eu me sentir menos um monstro."

O cachorro era fofo, pelo curto com uma orelha preta e a outra branca. Ele estava sentado, olhando diretamente para a câmera.

"Ele tinha um nome?"

"Eu o chamava de Renfield." Ele deu uma risada baixa. "Esme estava começando a se interessar por fotografias, na época, e tirou essa um dia."

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Um urso o pegou."

"Oh não! Pobre Renfield."

Edward assentiu. "Pobre Renfield. Mas eu o vinguei," ele falou. Olhei para cima, confusa.

Ele sorriu, "Eu peguei o urso."

"Oh!" eu ri, surpresa pela referencia casual a sua dieta.

"Mais alguma coisa?" ele perguntou, recolocando a foto na escrivaninha.

"Várias," olhei para o quarto. "O desenho com os barcos."

Cuidadosamente Edward pegou o papel de seu lugar na parede. Não era grande, e ele o colocou na cama, à nossa frente.

"Esse é o Porto de Lyttelton na Nova Zelândia."

"Nova Zelândia?" Isso ficava do outro lado do mundo.

"O clima na parte sul da ilha era muito bom para nós. Nós vivemos lá por pouco tempo durante os anos quarenta. Antes estávamos em uma cidade pequena no Alaska, mas as pessoas começaram a suspeitar de nós e estavam muito perto de descobrir a verdade. Então, tínhamos que ficar o mais longe possível por um tempo. Lyttelton pareceu perfeito." Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e focou no desenho. "Eu gostei muito do porto. Quando queria um pouco de paz eu ia até lá para ver os barcos. Eu achava isso calmante."

Assenti quando pensei em dois dias antes, em Port Angeles, quando me sentei para assistir os barcos sobre a água.

"Barcos são ótimos," concordei. "Calmantes."

Edward me olhou, curioso. Me senti corar e apontei novamente para o desenho.

"Então você comprou isso enquanto estava lá?"

"Não, eu que desenhei,"

"Você que desenhou?" Olhei novamente para os detalhes de luz e sombra, traços suaves e escuros de carvão, o modo como a luz representava perfeitamente o balançar das águas. Deixei escapar um longo suspiro.

"Uau, Edward, eu não fazia idéia. É realmente um trabalho lindo."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Obrigado."

"Você tem outros?"

"Não. Eu costumava desenhar bastante, mas não tanto nas últimas décadas. Esse foi o único que mantive." Ele levantou uma mão e seus dedos acariciaram gentilmente meu rosto. "Pensei em te desenhar uma vez, no entanto." Senti minha pele formigar sob o seu toque. "Mas eu não acho que você gostaria. Acho que te faria se sentir estranha ficar focada nisso." Ele me mostrou um sorriso radiante. "Não que você precisasse posar. Eu poderia te desenhar de memória sem problemas. Mas eu sabia que não faria justiça a sua perfeição."

Eu havia me perdido em seus olhos nesse ponto. Eles estavam fixos nos meus, a profundidade do seu amor se mostrando clara e fazendo meu coração acelerar.

"Você está certo," Sussurrei, finalmente, depois percebendo o como isso soaria. Limpei minha garganta em um esforço de limpar minha cabeça. "Quero dizer, sobre me sentir estranha, não sobre a perfeição. Você está certo em dizer que eu me sentiria estranha."

Ele riu baixo enquanto se levantava da cama e colocava o desenho de volta na parede.

"O que agora?" ele perguntou.

Olhei pelo quarto. "Os bastões e bolas."

Ele assentiu e caminhou até a prateleira e pegou uma bola suja e velha.

"Essa é a bola com a qual meu pai e eu jogávamos. Ele me deu ela com uma luva de pegador no meu nono aniversário. Eu falava que era minha bola da sorte. Eu dormia com ela debaixo do travesseiro e nunca brinquei de apanhar com nenhuma outra. Não sei o que aconteceu com a luva," ele franziu a testa.

"Essa é uma memória forte pra você, não é?"

"Muito," ele falou, colocando a bola de volta no lugar antes de pegar outra bola velha e suja. Nessa havia um grande #1 escrito em preto com caneta permanente.

"Essa," ele deu uma risada. "Essa eu peguei do topo da Torre Eiffel em uma tarde enquanto apostava corrida com Emmett e Jasper."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "O que?"

Ele riu de novo.

"É um jogo que temos. Começou em 1963 em Paris. Foi no meio da noite, estávamos saindo do clube de jazz e estávamos apenas andando por ali, olhando para as luzes – as luzes são muito bonitas em Paris. Eu gostaria de te mostrar um dia, se você quiser?" Ele fez uma pausa, sorrindo para mim. "De qualquer forma, Jasper encontrou uma bola velha de baseball em uma sarjeta. Ele a pegou e estava brincando com ela e quando chegamos perto da Torre Eiffel, Rosalie a roubou dele e a atirou, então ela ficou presa no deck de observação ao topo. Depois ela nos desafiou a ver qual de nós seria o primeiro a pegar a bola e trazer de volta ao chão. Os perdedores teriam que fazer qualquer coisa que o vencedor quisesse e o vencedor poderia ficar com a bola até o próximo desafio."

Minha boca ainda estava aberta.

"Você escalou a Torre Eiffel?"

"Sim."

"E você venceu?"

"É claro," ele estava sorrindo. "Embora Emmett tenha tentado me derrubar durante metade do caminho, na subida. Ele estava desesperado para se exibir para a Rose." Ele riu e eu ri com ele. "Depois disso, isso se tornou meio que uma tradição entre nós. Toda vez que estamos visitando um novo lugar, nós tentamos fazer algum tipo de desafio para encontrar a bola de baseball. Não é sempre possível. Apenas fazemos isso durante a noite e temos que ter certeza de que não há humanos ao redor. Essa primeira vez em Paris foi, na verdade, um pouco arriscada."

Fechei meus olhos, tentando imaginar Edward escalando a Torre Eiffel em busca de uma bola de baseball.

"Onde mais vocês jogaram?"

"Além da Torre Eiffel, jogamos no labirinto do Kew Garden em Londres, a bola também foi escondida em uma praia na Finlândia e jogada de alguns penhascos na costa da Escócia. Essa última provavelmente foi a mais difícil, tentar encontrá-la do chão do Mar do Norte. Teve uma vez que Rosalie a jogou do topo das Cataratas do Niágara e da última vez Alice a atirou de um ponto turístico do Grand Canyon."

Ele estava sorrindo enquanto rodava a bola com os dedos.

"Você sempre vence?"

"Geralmente. Só perdi uma vez. No Kew Garden. Emmett me derrotou." Havia um pouco de amargura em sua voz.

"E o Emmett te desafiou a usar a camiseta do Snoopy, não foi?" A realização me acertou repentinamente.

Edward assentiu e suspirou. "Ele me desafiou a usar a camiseta do Snoopy no dia da foto da próxima escola que começássemos."

Eu ri. "O que ele mandou o Jasper fazer?"

"Jasper teve que comer uma torna de carne e rins." Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto colocava a bola de volta na prateleira e pegava outra, vermelha.

"Essa é uma bola profissional. Jogamos um pouco quando estávamos na Inglaterra."

Ele estava rodando a bola em sua mão.

"Você gosta tanto assim de baseball?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Hm, em alguns pontos, mas este pode ser um jogo muito lento. Mantive a bola porque gosto da sensação dela. E é boa para atirar na cabeça do Emmett algumas vezes. Aqui." Ele a entregou a mim. Era bem mais pesada do que uma bola de baseball norma, e muito mais dura também. Sua superfície era plana e brilhante.

"E esse é um bastão profissional." Ele atravessou o quarto e pegou um velho bastão, o mais comprido dos bastões de baseball. "Este veio com a bola," ele deu de ombros outra vez "Os outros são obviamente bastões de baseball. Eu os uso quando jogamos. São velhos, mas são confortáveis."

"E o troféu?"

"Eu o ganhei em um debate na primeira vez que fomos à escola no Alasca. Mas agora eu o uso para guardar as chaves do carro." Ele pegou do bolso a chave prata e a jogou na taça de metal. Eu ri. Nunca havia percebido isso antes.

"E a caixa de madeira," apontei para onde ela estava na prateleira.

"Essa," ele falou a pegando e trazendo para mim, "pertenceu ao meu avô, o pai da minha mãe." Passei a mão pela madeira. Era muito lisa, quase como vidro. Era de uma cor vermelha forte, muito bonita.

"Ele era arquiteto na Inglaterra. Veio para a América em 1830 e se acomodou em Chicago. Algumas de suas construções ainda estão de pé na cidade hoje em dia. Me lembro da minha mãe as apontando para mim quando eu era pequeno."

Continuei passando os dedos pela madeira, fascinada por ouvir a história da família de Edward antes que ele existisse.

"É difícil se lembrar de tudo isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade não." Eu ainda estava acariciando a caixa, tocando um cadeado de metal, o pequeno metal estava trancado com uma pequena chave. "Logo depois de ser transformado Carlisle me explicou que minhas memórias começariam a sumir e eu precisava trabalhar duro para mantê-las. Ele sugeriu que eu escrevesse as coisas mais importantes para mim e as lesse todos os dias. E foi o que fiz."

Ele estendeu a mão e abriu o cadeado da caixa. Delicadamente, ele retirou vários pedaços de um frágil papel amarelado e cuidadosamente os colocou em minhas mãos. Eu arfei. Ali estava a letra de mão de Edward, elegante e formal, a tinta se apagando pela idade. No topo ele havia escrito seu nome, _Edward Anthony Masen_, e abaixo disso... _Nasci no dia 20 de junho de 1901_.

"Seu aniversário," sussurrei e olhei para ele. Seus olhos eram suaves e ele encarou o papel. "Pareceu importante na época. Mas logo descobri que aniversários não significam a mesma coisa quando se é imortal," ele falou baixo. Olhei novamente para o papel.

Ele havia escrito sobre seus pais, seus avós, as histórias que sua mãe havia lido para ele quando era criança, a música que ela tocava, os jogos que ele gostava de jogar com o pai, que aprendera a andar de bicicleta, um pic-nic em família, jogos de baseball e corridas atrás de carrinhos de frutas com seus amigos, tentando pegar qualquer fruta que caísse, antes de atingir o chão. Havia mais coisas sobre músicas, presentes, concertos musicais, Natais.

"Ainda tenho algumas memórias gerais sobre minha vida humana, do tipo como era viver naquela época, mas essas são coisas específicas para mim que eu queria que permanecessem afiadas na minha memória."

Corri os dedos pelas palavras, sentindo as marcas no papel.

"Depois de alguns meses as memórias estavam fixas e eu não precisava mais ler, mas uma vez ou outra eu pegava os papéis para vê-los. Algumas vezes eu ainda faço, até hoje."

Não conseguia tirar meus olhos das páginas.

"Vocês todos fizeram isso?"

"Carlisle deve ter sugerido isso aos outros... mas se eles fizeram ou não, eu não sei. É meio que... algo pessoal." Ele se mexeu um pouco na cama, ao meu lado. "Você é a única pessoa para quem eu já mostrei essas coisas."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Aqui estava a vida humana de Edward, resumida bem na minha frente. Meus dedos traçaram suas palavras novamente.

"Mantenho algumas outras coisas na caixa. Você pode olhar se quiser." Eu não queria soltar as páginas. Meus olhos passaram pelas palavras uma última vez antes de entregá-las de volta para ele. Ele as organizou cuidadosamente e as colocou na cama, ao seu lado. Respirei profundamente enquanto mexia dentro da caixa e puxava uma pequena insígnia de metal. Era retangular, embora tivesse as pontas arredondadas. Era esmaltado com vermelho e havia uma escrita em prata, _Bugatti_.

"O carro?" estava me lembrando do que ele havia me contado na noite passada. Ele assentiu e eu sorri.

Depois puxei uma foto com as pontas dobradas. Era uma foto de um homem e uma mulher. Ela estava sentada e ele estava de pé atrás dela.

"Meus pais," Edward falou simplesmente. Prendi a respiração enquanto encarava seus rostos. Pude ver Edward no formato dos olhos de sua mãe e na mandíbula de seu pai.

"Porque você não os coloca na prateleira?" Perguntei, incapaz de tirar meus olhos da foto.

"Não sei. Algumas vezes fico imaginando o que eles iriam pensar de mim agora, se soubessem o que me tornei. Acho que eu não gostaria de olhar para os seus rostos todos os dias, sabendo que haveria desapontamento neles."

"Eles nunca ficariam desapontados com você, Edward, você sabe disso. Eles te amam."

Ele encolhei os ombros e abaixou a cabeça. Gentilmente, coloquei a foto em suas mãos. Vi ele passar seus dedos sobre ela suavemente.

Sua ação despertou minhas lágrimas e eu precisei piscar e respirar fundo para pará-las. Respirei profundamente e voltei a caixa enquanto Edward colocava a foto cuidadosamente sobre as páginas amareladas que contavam a história da sua vida.

Mexi na caixa novamente e peguei um par de quadrados de ouro com um pedra verde no meio. Cada quadrado tinha uma pequena corrente com pequenos prendedores na parte de trás, prendendo-os a uma pequena barra de metal.

"Abotoaduras," ele falou baixo. "Não havia botões nas mangas das camisas masculinas na minha época. Nós usávamos isso."

"São lindas." E realmente eram.

"Minha mãe me deu em meu aniversário de dezessete anos."

Passei meus dedos pelas bordas. "Que pedra é essa?"

"Jade."

Sorri. "Ela queria que combinassem com os seus olhos."

Ele me olhou, suas sobrancelhas erguidas de surpresa.

"Eu... eu nunca havia pensado nisso." Pude ver uma forte emoção passando pelo seu rosto. Ele inspirou e expirou pesadamente enquanto olhava para as abotoaduras na palma da minha mão. Gentilmente as coloquei de volta na caixa.

A última coisa que retirei foi a tampa de uma garrafa de refrigerante. Instantaneamente ele ficou envergonhado.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei rindo. Ele suspirou.

"Essa é a tampa da garrafa que você bebeu na primeira vez que nos sentamos juntos na cafeteria da escola." Ele falou rapidamente.

Eu sabia que minha boca estava se abrindo. Ele me mostrou seu meio sorriso e encolheu os ombros.

"Oh, Edward. Sério?" Aquilo estava em sua caixa de coisas especiais. Passei meus braços ao seu redor e o beijei suavemente nos lábios antes de me afastar e olhar para o seu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele falou.

"Então, satisfiz sua curiosidade sobre o meu passado?"

"Nem chegou perto, mas é um começo."

Ele me puxou e beijou meu cabelo antes de se levantar da cama. "E temos a eternidade para eu descobrir." Acrescentei enquanto ele colocava a caixa de seu avô na prateleira.

Meus olhos vagaram pelo quarto, olhando todos os seus livros, todas suas músicas. Devia haver história atrás de todas essas coisas também. Olhei para sua escrivaninha. Era antiga e imaginei se era nela que Edward estudava quando era pequeno. Estava prestes a perguntar quando percebi que sobre ela estava o envelope branco que continha o diário de Lucy e os outros papéis. Olhei para o outro lado, tentando fazer Lucy e George não se intrometer, mas ao mesmo tempo pensei se Edward havia decidido se faria contato. Quando me virei para olhar para o Edward, ele estava me observando cuidadosamente. Seus olhos se moveram para o envelope e depois de volta para mim. Lentamente ele veio até a cama e se sentou, pegando minhas mãos nas suas.

"Você pensou no assunto?" Perguntei baixo, focando em suas mãos nas minhas. Seu dedão acariciando minha pele.

"Pensei. Pensei nisso ontem a noite enquanto você dormia," ele me deu um sorriso, "Antes de você começar a falar sobre o Snoopy usando flores nas orelhas." Revirei os olhos e senti minhas bochechas corarem. "Eu te amo, Bella," ele falou carinhosamente, e então hesitou antes de continuar. "E... decidi que você está certa."

Eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Engoli com dificuldade quando as mãos de Edward apertaram as minhas.

"Acho que eu deveria conhecer George, e gostaria que você viesse comigo quando eu o fizer."

**N/A: **_Deixem reviews! Muitos beijos._


	5. George

**N/A: **_Boa leitura!_

O sol estava entrando pela janela, dançando sobre a pele de Edward e luzes como as de diamantes voavam pelo quarto. Ele estava estonteante. Me deitei ao seu lado na cama, nossas mãos ao redor um do outro, seus lábios se movendo suavemente nos meus. Meu peito estava pressionado contra o dele, mas ele mantinha uma pequena distância, como sempre, entre o resto de nossos corpos. Tentei puxá-lo mais para perto, esperando sentir seu corpo todo contra o meu, mas ele se afastava, se movendo levemente, sempre mantendo o espaço ali.

Eu o senti ficar tenso e suas mãos me apertaram gentilmente onde estavam na minha cintura. Ele estava prestes a se afastar. Me inclinei para mais um beijo, traçando seus lábios com minha língua, quando uma mão firme agarrou meu ombro. Olhei para cima, surpresa. Lucy estava parada sobre mim, completa, com corpete e saia e cabelos ondulados. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto me puxava para longe de Edward.

"Não!" Gritei e tentei me soltar, mas ela era mais forte. "Edward!" Tentei olhar para ele, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. "Não me toque!" Gritei para Lucy novamente enquanto ela me derrubava da cama, me fazendo cair no chão.

"Deixe-me mostrar como é que se faz," ela falou. O sorriso ainda estava estampado em seu rosto enquanto ela se deitava ao lado de Edward e pressionava seu corpo firmemente contra o corpo dele. Ele não se afastou. O sonho foi desaparecendo conforme Lucy começou a gemer o nome dele.

"Bella! Bella!" A voz de Edward estava distante, mas ficava mais alta. Abri meus olhos na escuridão, aconchegada no banco de couro do Volvo, um cobertor de cashmere roxo me cobrindo. Eu estava confusa, então me lembrei, estávamos indo para Chicago. Estávamos indo conhecer George.

Afastei aquele sonho e olhei para cima para Edward. Ele estava me encarando, com a testa franzida, seu rosto ansioso. Sua mão estava no meu braço, mas ele a removeu rapidamente e a colocou de volta no volante.

"Pesadelo?" Sua voz era firme.

"Não. _Só_ um sonho," respondi. Não iria explicar que meus medos mais profundos começaram a se manifestar na forma de sonhos onde eu era deixada de lado por causa da Lucy. Além de ser impossível, eu sabia que isso era irracional e iria chatear Edward. Mas ele ainda estava me olhando.

"Sobre o que era?"

"Hm, não consigo me lembrar." A mentira era em vão. Seus sentidos de vampiro capturariam minha vergonha no escuro.

"Onde estamos?" tentei distraí-lo.

"Estamos na metade do caminho."

A estrada à frente era escura e cercada de árvores. Parecia que estávamos no meio do nada.

Chicago normalmente ficaria a mais de um dia de viagem de Forks, mas não para Edward. Saímos de casa ao final da tarde da quarta-feira e estávamos dirigindo durante a noite, na _velocidade do Edward_ com os faróis apagados, então chegaríamos mais ou menos na quinta-feira de manhã. Edward havia arranjado para nos encontrarmos com Rebecca e George na quinta-feira a tarde.

"Deve ter sido um sonho e tanto." Edward ainda tentava arrancar algo. Então percebi, devo ter falado enquanto dormia.

"Eu falei alguma coisa?" tentei parecer casual enquanto me esticava e bocejava. Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam em mim. Ele não respondeu a princípio, mas quando o fez pude ouvir tristeza em sua voz.

"Você disse, _Não Edward, não me toque_."

A realização me acertou. Ele havia entendido errado. Ele pensou que eu não o queria.

"Não! Não, você entendeu errado. Não era com você que eu estava falando." Sorri para ele.

"Então com quem era? Você parecia muito chateada."

Ótimo. Eu havia ido direto pra isso. E pude ver que ele não me deixaria escapar.

Mas eu não queria realmente dar voz a esse medo que estava me rondando como uma dor de dente da semana passada.

Já havíamos passado por tanta coisa juntos, mas eu sabia que Edward estava se sentindo muito ansioso com essa visita, e principalmente, como isso me afetaria. Ele estava preocupado que ficar cara a cara com George poderia ser demais, e eu finalmente o deixaria. Alice me disse que ele passou os últimos dois dias alternando entre cancelar a viagem e maravilhado com o quão incrível eu era. _Ele é simplesmente cheio de ficar imaginando_, ela falou. _E de medo_. Eu não queria aumentar a sua ansiedade e estava quase certa de que lhe contar sobre os sonhos com Lucy faria exatamente isso.

A princípio, quando descobri sobre Lucy, eu _não_ queria que ele me tocasse. Eu estava machucada e brava demais. E com ciúme. Mas agora, estávamos acertando as coisas aos poucos, beijos gentis, carícias e abraços leves. Ele estava me dando o espaço que eu precisava e estávamos gradualmente voltando até onde estávamos... antes. De volta para onde estávamos lentamente criando a intimidade física que viria com o casamento. Mas depois de tudo isso, descobrimos outra intimidade, e era tão poderosa. Edward dividiu alguns dos seus sentimentos mais pessoais e detalhes de sua vida comigo e de várias formas, nós nunca estivemos tão próximos quanto nesses últimos dias.

E sinceramente, eu não estava mais com inveja de Lucy. Eu havia lido seu diário, eu sabia o que ela era. Mas uma pequena parte de mim continuava se perguntando se ela sempre estaria entre nós. Edward se lembraria dela enquanto estivesse comigo, e eu ficaria pensando se ele estava se lembrando? Como a visita à Chicago foi muito repentina, essa pequena parte estava gradualmente ficando maior e mais alta e agora estava encontrando voz em meus sonhos.

Edward ainda esperava que eu falasse. Em um minuto o volante ficaria em pedaços. Suspirei.

"Uma coisa está me preocupando e... Acho que sonhei com isso. Por favor, olhe para a estrada." Acrescentei, percebendo que seus olhos estavam em mim já há algum tempo.

"Bella, não preciso olhar o tempo todo para a estrada."

"Por favor?" Será mais fácil dizer se não estiver me olhando.

Ele deu um suspiro exasperado e se virou para olhar pelo pára-brisa. Ele esperou pacientemente, mas pude ver sua mandíbula ficar tensa. Suas mãos estavam fechadas no volante novamente.

"Então você vai me contar o que é que está te preocupando?" pude ouvir a tensão em sua voz.

"Sim." Fiz uma pausa, tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

"Quando?"

"Apenas me dê um minuto," falei, respirando algumas vezes. Eu queria deixar isso mais fácil para ele e para mim. Eu também não sabia como fazer isso. Pude ver que ele estava tentando ser paciente, mas agora a ansiedade estava começando a escapar dele em ondas.

Sua mandíbula ficou ainda mais tensa e vi o volante começar a afundar sob a força de suas mãos.

Respirei profundamente, me acalmando. "Fiquei preocupada que... quando nós estivermos, você sabe,... juntos... você vai pensar na Lucy." Esperei por sua reação, mas nada aconteceu. Sua mandíbula continuava tensa, suas mãos continuavam apertando mortalmente o volante. O silêncio permaneceu por um tempo e fiquei pensando se ele havia me ouvido. Finalmente, ele falou.

"Bella, isso não faz sentido." Sua voz era dura e severa, ele estava lutando para controlá-la.

"Eu sei que você me ama, Edward, mas, eu só... parece que você não... _responde_ a mim do jeito que você fez com ela. E, eu fiquei pensando se você se lembraria disso." Parei. Nenhuma reação de Edward. Eu queria parar, esqueceu que havia dito alguma coisa, mas por alguma razão seu silêncio teve o efeito opostos e eu continuei. "Acho que me sinto como se só eu ficasse, você sabe, excitada, quando estamos juntos." Senti a vergonha atravessar meu peito, passar pelo meu pescoço e chegar às minhas bochechas. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu estava respirando fundo para tentar acalmá-lo. Ainda sim, não houve nenhuma ação real de Edward. O vi abrir a boca, fechá-la, e então abrir novamente para finalmente falar.

"Você está falando sério?" Seu tom era plano, parecia mais com uma constatação do que com uma pergunta.

Encolhi estranhamente os braços. "Eu... é só que parece tão fácil para você parar. Parece que eu nunca te excito." Sussurrei, afundando ainda mais no bando, tentando fazer a mim, e a toda essa conversa, desaparecer. Eu estava completamente corada.

Edward estava rígido ao meu lado, olhando fixamente para frente.

"Bella, como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" Sua voz era chocada.

Suspirei e desejava nunca ter dito nada. Sonho estúpido com a Lucy. Tentei voltar a conversa.

"Eu sei que você me ama, Edward, de verdade. Sei que você para _porque_ me ama e está preocupado em me machucar e...,"

"Não. A última coisa que você falou..."

Engoli em seco com o seu tom. Ele estava bravo?

"Hm, que eu não... te excito?"

Alguma coisa em Edward despertou. Ele parou o carro ao lado da estrada, o colocando sobre a terra. Ele desligou o carro e saiu, deixando a porta aberta ao máximo. Ele andava de um lado para o outro na frente do farol do carro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Fiquei pensando se eu deveria ir até ele, mas depois de um momento andando ele se acalmou e voltou ao carro, deslizando em seu banco ao meu lado. Ele exalou afiadamente e se virou para me olhar. Seus olhos estavam queimando, mas sua voz era baixa.

"Realmente parece isso para você, Bella? Você não se acha desejável o bastante para ter _esse_ efeito em mim?"

"Hm, eu..."

"Você acha que eu não respondo a você dessa forma?"

"Bem, ..."

"Bella," ele balançou a cabeça e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, "... só de sentir sua presença ao meu redor quase me faz ficar de joelhos!"

"Oh!"

"Eu me afasto de você porque, se eu não fizer isso..." ele hesitou, engolindo antes de continuar, "... se eu não fizer isso, então acredite em mim, minha resposta física a você ficaria muito, muito óbvia." Cautelosamente, ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. Seus olhos queimaram nos meus. "Você entende o que quero dizer, Bella?" ele respirou.

Eu estava prestes a assentir, mas não pude. Eu sabia que as palavras estavam além de mim naquele momento. Palavras, pensamentos – todos se foram. Eu estava mole. A sinceridade e a emoção nos olhos de Edward estavam queimando. Ele olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. Quando falou novamente sua voz era mais calma. "Mas não quero que pense que é só isso que eu quero. Eu te amo." Sues dedos acariciaram minhas bochechas.

Gradualmente senti que estava recuperando a capacidade de pensar racionalmente. Talvez logo minha voz voltasse também. Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam em mim. Seus olhar ainda intenso. "Mas meu controle ainda _é_ uma questão," ele continuou. "Sei que estamos trabalhando nisso, mas ainda não posso arriscar ficar muito perto de você, você sabe disso." Ele fez uma pausa. "E, apesar do que aconteceu em 1918, acho que o cavalheiro dentro de mim ainda sente que não é apropriado dividir _essa_ parte de mim com você até que seja minha esposa." De repente, pude ver que vergonha e constrangimento começavam a subir pelo meu rosto pela sua confissão.

Ele baixou as mãos, mas as peguei rapidamente e as segurei, com força.

"Edward, gostei por você ter me contado isso. Gostei muito." Ele parecia incerto, constrangimento misturado a confusão. "Eu sei que você pensa que não foi apropriado, ou cavalheiro, mas eu gostei."

Me inclinei sobre o câmbio e beijei Edward gentilmente. "Por favor, não esconda esses sentimentos."

Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados e ele baixou o rosto. "Bella, eu realmente quero você. Mais do que qualquer homem já quis uma mulher. E... eu _realmente_ respondo a você dessa forma. Eu só não te deixei saber. Ainda."

Meu coração quebrou atrás da parede do meu peito.

"O que você disse, sobre eu responder a Lucy... o reflexo físico que eu tive, quando ela fez o que fez, não se compara com o que sinto quando você simplesmente sorri para mim, ou segura minha mão." Ele encolheu os ombros, e levantou seus olhos para mim, olhando pelos seus longos e escuros cílios. "Seria como... comparar um formigueiro ao Monte Everest, e isso ainda não é o bastante."

Meus dedos estavam tremendo enquanto segurava os dele. Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia dito o que havia dito. Isso era tão... não-Edward. Mas eu gostei tanto. De repente, a imagem que eu tinha de Lucy em minha cabeça, e nos meus pesadelos, evaporou. Senti um sorriso em meus lábios.

"Eu _sou_ o Everest, certo?" Perguntei.

Ele sorriu e assentiu. "Everest."

Ficamos quietos por um momento. Recolhi meus braços, o puxando para mim e ele descansou a cabeça em meu peito. Sua respiração se acalmando enquanto ele escutava meu coração. Suas mãos descansando gentilmente em minhas costas.

"Edward, eu sei que dissemos que iríamos esperar até o casamento, e nós vamos, mas nesse meio tempo, quando ambos estivermos preparados, não teria problema dividirmos um pouco mais de nós, teria?" Meu coração começou a martelar de novo. Seu rosto estava enrugado enquanto decidia o que dizer.

Ele deu um suspiro longo e então riu suavemente, olhando para mim por entre os cílios de novo. "Estive preocupado que... pensei que você não iria me querer mais dessa forma."

Trouxe suas mãos para o meu rosto e as beijei. "Eu quero."

Edward ergueu seu rosto até o meu. Ternamente, ele pressionou seus lábios em minha bochecha, e então se moveu até o meu queixo onde ele deu outro beijo, antes de finalmente se mover para a minha boca. Nossos lábios se moviam juntos e entrelacei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, sentindo-os suaves em meus dedos. Seus braços me rodearam, me puxando para mais perto. Quando precisei respirar, ele moveu o rosto para o meu pescoço, e roçou seu nariz em meu queixo. Acariciei sua nuca. Pude sentir seu hálito gelado em minha pele.

Suspirei. "Acho que deveríamos continuar." O relógio no painel marcava 2:12 da manhã.

Edward riu. "Você vai precisar especificar exatamente o que quis dize com isso."

"Para Chicago," sorri. "Provavelmente deveríamos continuar indo para Chicago. É um longo caminho." Senti seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso contra o meu pescoço.

"Provavelmente você está certa," ele falou se afastando e me dando um beijo suave nos lábios. Ele pegou meu cobertor e o colocou a minha volta. "E de qualquer forma, se vamos ultrapassar novas barreiras juntos, eu preferiria que não fosse dentro de um carro, ao lado da estrada, no meio do nada." Ele ligou o carro e riu enquanto meu coração dava saltos audíveis.

Enquanto tudo era escuro e floresta quando caí no sono novamente, agora quando eu abri meus olhos, havia uma fraca luz do sol e estava cheio de construções.

"Bom dia," Edward ergueu o braço e passou a mão em meus cabelos.

"Oi," murmurei em um bocejo, me esticando e piscando. "Já estamos lá, ainda?"

Ele riu das minhas palavras.

"Estamos em Chicago, sim."

Olhei para o relógio. Oito e quinze. O céu acima estava cinza e alguns pontos com relâmpagos piscavam.

"Clima de Forks," falei distraidamente e Edward assentiu.

"Deve chover e ficar nublado pelos próximos dias, então não teremos que nos preocupar com o tempo. Você está com fome?"

"Hm, sim."

"Então vamos pegar o café da manhã."

Edward parecia familiarizado com a cidade e logo paramos do lado de fora de um café com toldos listrados e mesas de metal e cadeiras ao chão. Letras douradas na frente diziam simplesmente, _Le Café_. Edward saiu do carro e veio até a minha porta.

"Espero que seja bom. Eles fazem café da manhã," ele falou enquanto me ajudava a sair do carro. O aroma de bacon e ovos me alcançou assim que coloquei os pés no chão.

"Hmm, o cheiro já é bom," falei, indo em direção a porta. Edward contraiu o nariz e eu revirei os olhos. É lógico que não cheirava bem para ele.

Ele se sentou e me assistiu enquanto eu comia um prato cheio de ovos mexidos e bebia o melhor chocolate quente que já havia experimentando. Ele se ergueu um pouco estendendo a mão para limpar a espuma que estava em meu lábio superior e eu peguei seu dedo com os dentes. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram de surpresa então levantei as minhas em resposta. Ele riu e voltou a se sentar na cadeira, sorrindo para mim.

"Você gostaria de ver a minha casa?" ele falou repentinamente. Quase derrubei os ovos na mesa.

"Sim! Eu adoraria," esperava que ele tivesse entendido o que eu dissera de boca cheia. Seu sorriso pareceu indicar que ele tinha.

"Está cedo para darmos entrada no hotel, então pensei que poderíamos dar uma olhada por aí e eu poderia te mostrar algumas coisas." Assenti entusiasticamente. Eu estava ansiosa para ver e ouvir mais da vida humana de Edward.

Edward pagou a conta e voltamos ao carro. Ele dirigiu virando a esquina em uma rua cheia de árvores alinhadas e construções adoráveis. Ele diminuiu a velocidade na frente de uma que tinha um toldo cobrindo uma passagem de pedestres estendida até o outro lado da rua. No toldo estava escrito _Park Inn Hotel_.

"Aqui é onde iremos ficar," ele falou.

"Parece adorável." O hotel tinha apenas cinco andares e era feito de tijolos escuros, com grandes janelas arredondadas viradas para a rua.

"Eu estava pensando no Marriot, mas eu sabia que você ficaria infeliz se eu gastasse muito dinheiro," ele sorriu para mim.

"Você está certo. Este é muito melhor."

"Eu eu acho...," ele inclinou a cabeça sobre o volante, olhando para cima pelo pára-brisas, "... que o nosso quarto deve ser ali em cima." Me inclinei também, meus olhos seguindo a direção de seus dedos.

"No último andar?"

"Sim, isso nos dará uma vista do parque."

Olhei para frente e o vi, um pouco além da estrada, ali realmente havia um parque de diversões. Continuamos reto e viramos por mais algumas ruas. Ele apontou para a universidade onde havia estudado Direito, e a igreja aonde ia aos domingos. Dirigimos por mais algumas ruas e chegamos a uma longa avenida. Novamente, havia árvores alinhadas e as casas eram altas e grandes. Ele parou na frente do número quarenta e sete e saímos e caminhamos até o portão da frente. Olhei para ele, com expectativa.

"Essa é a minha casa," ele falou encolhendo os ombros. Era alta, três andares, tijolos escuros com grandes degraus até a porta reluzente da entrada, cercada por grandes janelas.

Eu estava sorrindo. "É linda," estiquei a mão a procura da sua e ele me puxou para o seu lado gentilmente.

"Eu costumava me pendurar nesse portão," ele passou a mão pelo poste de metal do portão que separava a calçada do pequeno jardim da entrada. "E aquele é o meu quarto, bem ali," ele apontou para uma janela a esquerda no segundo andar.

Eu estava fascinada. "Quem mora aqui agora?"

"Os Barclays. Eles estão aqui há quase dez anos agora. Espero que eles fiquem mais dez, são inquilinos muito tranqüilos."

"Antes deles?"

"Os Jacobsons e antes deles eram os Lipmans. Você quer que eu os nomeie até 1921?"

Eu ri. "Foi a primeira vez que você alugou a casa? Em 1921?"

"Sim. Demorou alguns anos até que eu colocasse minha cabeça no lugar sobre o que havia acontecido comigo. Carlisle me ajudou a assegurar minha herança, mas ela permaneceu vazia por um tempo até que eu me acertasse."

Continuei olhando para a casa, imaginando um Edward novinho brincando no jardim, pendurado no portão.

"Estou feliz por poder te mostrar isso," ele falou. A emoção em sua voz era clara.

"Eu também." Sorri para ele. "Está muito diferente de quando você vivia aqui?"

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente. "Não mudou muito por fora, mas precisei modernizá-la por dentro. No começo do século vinte as cozinhas e banheiros não eram dos melhores."

Ele olhou para o relógio. "São quase 11:00. Podemos fazer o check in agora. Está pronta?"

Me afastei da cerca. "Podemos voltar aqui para olhar de novo, antes de irmos para casa?"

Edward sorriu, e um olhar de surpresa prazerosa cruzou seu rosto. "Sim, se você quiser."

"Eu adoraria olhar por dentro. Você acha que poderia fazer uma inspeção como dono da terra?"

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram enquanto ele ria. "Eu não acho que possa, Bella. Pode até ser minha casa, mas os Barclays têm direito à privacidade."

Fiz uma carranca enquanto voltávamos ao carro.

Os braços de Edward enlaçaram minha cintura enquanto subíamos à moda antiga para o último andar do Park Inn Hotel. Nossa suíte não era grande, mas metade era classificada como quarto com uma cama king size e banheiro, enquanto a outra metade, ficando dois degraus abaixo, era designada como sala de estar com um sofá e uma unidade de entretenimento secreto escondida em um armário antigo.

"Você gostou?" O carregador havia saído e Edward, com as mãos nos bolsos, estava parado me olhando enquanto eu observava ao redor.

"É perfeito," sorri. Eu tinha certeza que provavelmente _era_ caro, mas não era _glamoroso_, era confortável e quente.

"Bem, o que você gostaria de fazer?" Ele olhou ao redor como se estivesse sendo inspirado pelos móveis. "Temos uma hora antes do encontro com Rebecca e George." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

"Hm, está chovendo lá fora, talvez pudéssemos apenas relaxar e assistir a televisão?" Falei em forma de pergunta.

"Parece ótimo para mim." Edward se sentou no sofá, pegou o controle remoto e acenou para que eu me juntasse a ele. Não me importava com o que assistiríamos, então Edward colocou em um programa chamado _Top Gear_, um programa britânico sobre carros luxuosos e rápidos. Me sentei, enrolada ao seu lado, com seus braços ao meu redor. Às vezes sentia seus lábios roçarem em meus cabelos, ou seus dedos acariciarem suavemente meu braço. Não tinha certeza do que a tarde traria. Estávamos há apenas uma fora de nos encontrarmos com George e Rebecca e não sabíamos como isso afetaria nossas vidas. George e Rebecca estavam prestes a se tornarem realidades, não apenas um pedaço inesperado de novidade. Fiquei pensando em quanto envolvimento Edward iria querer ter com eles, ou o que eles esperam dele. Me movi para mais perto de Edward. O senti descansar seu rosto no topo da minha cabeça e me foquei nos carros dando voltas em alta velocidade por um circuito chuvoso em algum lugar na Inglaterra.

Encontraríamos Rebecca no hall de entrada na 'Casa de Enfermagem com vista para o Lago', que era grande e moderna com um lindo jardim. George estava internado lá desde que sofrera um derrame há seis semanas.

O hall parecia muito com um lobby de hotel com fileiras de cadeiras de plástico pelas paredes. Olhei ao redor, imaginando se ela já estava aqui.

"Aquela é a Rebecca, com cabelos loiros e óculos," Edward estava olhando para a direção oposta da mulher que ele havia descrito. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira no canto.

"Como você sabe?"

"Posso ouvir os pensamentos dela. Ela está pensando se somos nós, mas acha que parecemos jovens demais."

Comecei a me mover na direção dela, mas Edward me puxou de volta rapidamente. "Pareça hesitante. Seria estranho se andássemos diretamente até ela sem a conhecermos direito."

"Oh, sim, é claro." Essa era provavelmente uma regra básica do manual dos vampiros.

"Como está se sentindo?" Perguntei a ele, percebendo que ele havia acabado de colocar os olhos em sua bisneta.

Ele expirou lentamente. "Não sei ainda."

Apertei sua mão e me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Ele sorriu para mim e, mesmo sabendo que ele estava nervoso, pude ver a ternura em seus olhos lindos.

Depois de um tempo ele deixou que Rebecca encontrasse seus olhos e ela se levantou para se aproximar de nós. Senti ele ficar tenso.

"Não sei o que dizer para ela," ele sussurrou, mal movendo os lábios. Fiquei surpresa com o nervosismo em sua voz.

"Hm, talvez deva apenas começar com um 'olá'?"

Ele assentiu, assim que ela nos alcançou.

"Oi, eu sou Rebecca Rigby. Você é Edward Masen?" ela perguntou educadamente. Sua voz era suave e seu rosto era claro e simpático. Chutei que ela deveria ter uns quarenta anos e não tinha certeza do porque, mas estava feliz por seus olhos serem azuis e não verdes. Ela estendeu a mão. Eu sabia que Edward temia isso, mas ele estendeu a mão sem hesitar em nenhum momento e apertou a dela. Vi ela prender a respiração enquanto tinha a experiência de sentir os dedos e palmas geladas de Edward. Ele agiu como se não houvesse nada fora do lugar – fazer a humana acreditar que não havia nada de errado.

"Olá," ele falou, nenhum traço de nervoso agora, sua voz estava estável e educada enquanto incorporava o personagem. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Rebecca. Essa é minha noiva, Bella." Sua mão estava na parte inferior das minhas costas. Apertei as mãos de Rebecca que pareceu aliviada ao sentir que minha pele quente.

"Muito obrigada por vir," ela estava sorrindo calorosamente. "George ficará tão feliz, mesmo se vocês não puderem dar muitas informações a ele."

"O prazer é nosso." A voz de Edward ainda era calma, mas sua mão estava na minha agora e seus dedos, apertando e soltando, de novo e de novo, deixou transparecer a verdade. De repente ele soltou minha mão e abriu seu casaco. De dentro de um bolso ele puxou um envelope. "Aqui estão os papéis e o diário. Fico feliz em poder devolvê-los pessoalmente." Ele voltou a segurar minha mão. Rebecca pegou o envelope e o colocou em uma grande bolsa pendurada em seu ombro.

"Obrigada. Uma leitura interessante, não é?"

Apenas eu reparei a expiração cortante que Edward deu. O mundo de fora não havia percebido e ele respondeu, "Sim, muito interessante."

Rebecca sorriu e apontou para o elevador ao lado do hall.

"Bom, podemos subir para ver George? Com sorte o encontraremos acordado. Ele tem dormindo muito esses dias. E devo lhes avisar, o derrame o deixou incapaz de se comunicar muito, mas ele entende tudo o que você diz." Ela apertou o botão para subir.

"Então, vocês vão se casar?"

"Sim," falei, apertando a mão de Edward na minha.

"Quando será o grande dia?"

"Nós ainda não acertamos a data," Edward devolveu o aperto em minha mão enquanto respondia a essa pergunta.

"Bem, vocês dois são tão novos, ainda há bastante tempo."

Assentimos juntos.

"De onde exatamente vocês vieram? Os advogados não mencionaram quando me contataram." Os advogados não sabiam. O único detalhe que tinham de Edward, era um email para contato.

"Washington." Edward não perdeu tempo. Manteve as coisas generalizadas, vagas. Não específicas.

A porta do elevador se abriu e nós entramos. Rebecca apertou o botão do terceiro andar.

"Entendo que não possa nos contar muito sobre o pai de George?"

"Não, não muito." Edward falou antes de começar a contar à história que ele e Carlisle havia cuidadosamente montado, assim encontrar os fatos seria quase impossível. "Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno e tenho vivido com minha família adotiva há alguns anos. Não me lembro de muitas coisas, mas posso lhe dizer que Edward Masen era primo do meu bisavô."

"Oh, entendo," Rebecca estava interessada.

Edward continuou. "Ele nunca se casou e, além de George é claro, ele não teve filhos. Nós éramos sua única família. Não me lembro dele pessoalmente, ele morreu quanto eu tinha dois anos, mas posso contar o que meus pais falaram dele quando fiquei um pouco mais velho."

A porta do elevador abriu e saímos, seguindo Rebecca por um corredor branco e esterilizado com números nas portas que seguiam por ele. No fim do corredor havia um grande painel de vidro que tinha vista para um lago ornamental e jardins cuidados. Ela parou em um quarto de número trinta e um e bateu a porta antes de girar a maçaneta e entrar.

Os olhos de Edward se viraram para mim. Pisquei para ele e apertei sua mão e um dos cantos de sua boca se curvou ligeiramente em um sorriso nervoso. Juntos, entramos no quarto trinta e um para conhecer o filho de Edward.

O homem deitado na cama estava dormindo. Ele parecia pequeno e frágil, curvado em baixo de um cobertor de lã azul, sua pele era fina e branca, mas suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas. Suas mãos descansavam no topo das cobertas e seus dedos eram compridos. Como os de Edward. Uma mecha de cabelo curto e prateado circulava sua cabeça, espetado para todos os lados. Percebi que eu estava sorrindo.

Esse era o filho de Edward. Esse homem na cama veio de Edward. Estava preocupada em como me sentiria quando finalmente desse de cara com George. Mas fiquei surpresa quando uma compreensão me acertou. Eu amava Edward, e algumas vezes amar alguém significa abrir espaço na sua vida para outras pessoas, também.

Rebecca se inclinou sobre a cama.

"Vovô?" ela sussurrou.

Me virei para olhara para Edward. Ele estava parado completamente imóvel, uma estátua de mármore, olhando para o homem na cama. Sua expressão era quase uma incógnita, sua respiração muito curta. Acariciei sua mão e passei meu braço ao seu redor e ele me olhou.

"Seu filho," murmurei, para que Rebecca não pudesse ouvir, e então sorri, esperando que ele pudesse ver a aceitação em meu rosto.

Suas testas ficaram ainda mais franzidas, e ele encolheu os ombros. Ele olhou de volta para George e mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento. Tentei adivinhar o que ele estaria sentindo, imaginei vagamente se ele estaria pensando em Lucy, mas muitas emoções estavam passando pelo seu rosto e pelos seus olhos. Então ele me olhou novamente, me estudando atentamente, como se estivesse tentando adivinhas os _meus_ sentimentos. Depois de um tempo ele assentiu.

"Meu filho," ele murmurou de volta para mim enquanto me puxava mais para perto. "Eu te amo," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e a emoção em sua voz me atravessou.

"Provavelmente ele acordará logo. Vocês gostariam de se sentar e esperar um pouco mais?" Rebecca se virou de costas para a cama e se virou para nós.

Edward assentiu e nos sentamos em cadeiras enquanto Rebecca se sentou na ponta da cama. Nossas mãos estavam ligadas por entre os braços das cadeiras e o dedão de Edward acariciava suavemente minha pele.

Olhei ao redor do quarto. Era limpo e brilhante, mas um pouco clinico. George estava dormindo em uma cama de hospital e havia cômodas de hospital e um armário de hospital. A janela dava para o teto e uma máquina de ventilação. Havia algumas plantas em vasos na beirada da janela e dos armários e alguns quadros pelas paredes. Imaginei se Rebecca estaria tentando deixar o quarto um pouco mais caloroso e amigável.

Depois de um tempo Edward falou, a voz plana e clara, mas pude sentir um esforço para mantê-la assim.

"Todos os quartos são como este?"

"Não, esse é um quarto básico. Têm outros muito melhores, mas não posso pagar por eles, infelizmente. Mas o atendimento é excelente, apesar do quarto." Ela olhou para trás, para George, por um momento. "Tive sorte por poder colocá-lo aqui, são instalações muito boas."

Edward assentiu e depois procurou algo em sua jaqueta novamente. "Pensei que se interessaria nisso." Ele pegou um pedaço de papel que eu sabia ser um certificado de óbito falsificado. Ele o entregou para Rebecca.

"Ah, então Edward Masen morreu em 1990," ela falou lendo a primeira página. "E ele era o primo do seu bisavô, como você disse. Então isso o faria seu...?"

Edward deu uma risada forçada. "Não sei exatamente, é muito distante para pensar. Acho que ele seria algo do tipo primo de segundo grau, multiplicado por seis."

Rebecca riu também e eu me juntei a eles.

"Então sua relação com George, e eu, seria... oh, eu nem consigo imaginar!" ela riu.

"Não, é complicada... e remota." Edward estava sorrindo, mas seu maxilar estava tenso.

Rebecca sorriu de volta, mas pareceu estudá-lo cuidadosamente, agora.

"E o seu nome foi dado em homenagem a ele?"

"Não, eu não acredito que tenha sido."

Rebecca sorriu novamente, sua cabeça pendida para o lado, seus olhos sem desviar do rosto dele. Eu estava começando a me sentir nervosa – era quase como se ela pudesse ver através da fachada.

Mas Edward, aparentemente, estava jogando conforme suas regras. Lentamente ela colocou as mãos no colo.

Então, ele falou algo que eu nunca esperaria ouvir. "Na verdade, estou sentindo um pouco fome. Tem algum lugar onde possamos pegar algo para comer enquanto esperamos?" Ele sorriu para Rebecca, com cuidado para não mostrar muito os dentes, percebi.

Senti minha boca se abrir, e depois a fechei rapidamente.

"Oh, é claro." Rebecca saltou da cama imediatamente. "Tem um quiosque na rua, podemos ir lá e então, quando voltarmos, George provavelmente já estará acordado. Boa idéia."

Ela se inclinou na cama. "Voltaremos logo, vovô," ela falou e passou a mão na testa dele.

Olhei para Edward, tentando lhe perguntar com os olhos o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele me mostrou um sorriso descompromissado. Nenhum dente. Tive que assumir que alguma coisa nos pensamentos de Rebecca estava além do seu comportamento não usual.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos sentados no quiosque _Pegue um Copo_. Edward pegou o cardápio e o entregou a mim. "O que parece bom, Bella?" ele sorriu. Olhei para o cardápio. Ele queria que eu escolhesse para ele?

"Er, hm, acho que o muffin de blueberry."

Rebecca segurava um cardápio também. "Hm, acho que vou pedir uma torrada francesa." Ela passou os dedos pela página.

Edward acenou para a garçonete, que estava atrás do balcão, olhando para ele desde que chegamos. Ela se aproximou rapidamente.

"Por favor, gostaríamos de um muffin de blueberry, uma torrada francesa, e eu vou querer um sanduíche de rosbife."

Tentei fazer meu rosto parecer o mais normal possível. Mas era difícil. Edward estava pedindo comida. Fiquei imaginando se ele realmente comeria. Eu sabia que ele _podia_ comer, se ele tivesse que fazer isso. Ele havia mordido uma pizza, uma vez, na minha frente. Mas eu estava mais concentrada no que o havia levado a fazer tudo isso.

A garçonete anotou lentamente, obviamente tentando ficar mais tempo perto de Edward. Esperamos pacientemente.

"Estou curioso em uma coisa," Edward começou casualmente depois de a garçonete finalmente se afastar. "Como George descobriu sobre Edward? Lucy contou para ele?"

Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Depois que Lucy morreu, George estava remexendo nas coisas dela e encontrou o diário em uma caixa com algumas outras cartas. Ficamos felizes pelo marido dela ter morrido alguns anos antes sem saber de nada. Ele ficaria devastado – ele adorava George."

Senti um pouco da tensão deixar o corpo de Edward. Apertei sua mão. Aqui estava uma resposta para um pouco do que eu sabia que o preocupava. Jonathan Rigby havia sido um bom pai? Por mais chocado e desolado que Edward estivesse com tudo isso, ele iria querer que o filho tivesse tido uma infância feliz.

Rebecca colocou um pouco da água de sua garrafa num copo e deu um gole antes de continuar.

"Foi um grande choque pro George. Quero dizer, você leu o diário, pode imaginar como ele se sentiu. Mas depois ele ficou curioso. Ele e sua esposa Marion, minha avó, decidiram tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre Edward Masen e ver se havia algum familiar restante. Ele ficou pensando se tinha meio-irmãos e irmãs por aí em algum lugar."

Edward assentiu.

"Mas foi muito difícil encontrar algo sobre Edward Masen, e George estava ocupado com seu trabalho, então se passou um bom tempo, anos até, e ele não conseguiu descobrir nada. Mas o desejo de descobrir algo sempre esteve lá. Depois do derrame não sabíamos quanto mais tempo ele teria, então decidi assumir a causa e descobrir o que pudesse." Ela tomou outro gole de água. "Ele ficará tão feliz, mesmo tendo somente esse pequeno pedaço de papel."

A garçonete se apreçou com nossos pedidos em uma bandeja. Ela colocou os pratos a nossa frente e se afastou lentamente. Fiquei desejando que ela mordesse a língua.

Rebecca deu uma mordida na sua torrada francesa e eu comecei a comer meu muffin. Ao meu lado, Edward começou a tocar em seu sanduíche de rosbife. Ele deu uma mordida e mastigou e exceto pelo leve tremor dos seus ombros na primeira vez que ele engoliu, você pensaria que ele havia comido durante sua vida vampira inteira. Tentei esconder minha surpresa e a conversa continuou enquanto comíamos.

"Que tipo de trabalho o George faz?" Edward perguntou entre mordidas. Eu sabia que isso era algo importante para ele. Saber o que George havia feito na vida.

Os olhos de Rebecca suavizaram.

"Ele era professor de música, mas quando se aposentou abriu uma escola de música para crianças carentes, aqui na cidade." Sua expressão se tornou apaixonada quando começou a falar do trabalho de George. "Essas são crianças que nunca poderiam participar de um concerto ou até mesmo ver um instrumento musical de perto. Muitas nunca nem ao menos tinham ouvido a palavra 'sinfonia'. Ele realmente acredita que a música transforma a vida de uma pessoa e ele tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso por quase vinte anos agora."

Edward havia se tornado uma pedra ao meu lado. Sob a mesa peguei sua mão e a segurei na minha como uma linha de vida. Ele engoliu e pude ver um traço de forte emoção cruzar seu rosto.

"Você está envolvida com a escola também?" perguntei rapidamente. Se eu a mantivesse falando, ela não perceberia o tropeço na fachada de Edward. Eu sabia o que o trabalho de George significaria para ele. Seu amor pela música havia sido transmitido e estava fazendo o bem para o mundo. Em minha mão seus dedos tremiam.

Do outro lado da mesa, Rebecca assentia.

"Estou, na verdade. Não tenho talento musical, mas sou assistente social, e tenho trabalhado com George há dez anos. Temos algumas das mais incríveis histórias de sucesso."

A compostura de Edward voltou. Ele respirou e sorriu.

"Você é a única família que George tem, agora?" ele perguntou baixo. Ele colocou seu prato vazio para o lado e pegou um pouco de água da garrafa que havia no meio da mesa. Observei enquanto ele virava o copo e deixava o fluido claro passar pelos seus lábios.

"Quase," ela falou. "Sempre fomos uma família próxima, mas meus pais morreram há pouco tempo, e meus irmãos vivos estão em outros países no momento, então éramos apenas eu e George e Marion. E meu marido, Marc." Ela deu um sorriso triste. "Mas Marion morreu há dois meses e isso acabou com George. Ele teve o derrame há duas semanas."

Vi os músculos do queixo de Edward ficarem tensos. Obviamente ele estava escutando os pensamentos que Rebecca não estava dizendo. Ela limpou a garganta e bebeu um pouco de água.

"Em todo o caso, antes que eu me esqueça," ela procurou algo em sua bolsa, "Não sei se você tem alguma foto de Edward Masen, então achei que gostaria de ver isso. Estava nas coisas de Lucy. Posso fazer uma cópia para você se quiser." Ela pegou uma foto e olhou para ela. "A semelhança é inegável. Vocês poderiam ser gêmeos," ela falou, levantando uma sobrancelha para Edward antes de colocar a foto sobre a mesa e a empurrar para nós.

Fiquei pensando por um momento no porque de Lucy manter a foto, mas uma onda de ansiedade passou por mim. Uma foto de Edward de quando ele era humano! Eu queria ver. Estiquei a mão para puxar a foto mais para perto, me inclinando para ter uma boa vista.

Oh. Mas eu não estava preparada para isso. Eu sabia que minha surpresa fora audível e senti uma onde gelada me atingir.

Não era apenas Edward. Eram Edward e Lucy juntos. Eles estavam de perfil, ele sentando em um grande piado, seus dedos nas teclas, seus olhos fixos para baixo, concentrado. Seu cabelo estava arrumado, puxado para trás, e talvez seu queixo não fosse como é hoje, mas ele era praticamente o mesmo. Ela estava parada atrás dele, sua mão descansando no ombro dele. Ela estava usando um brinco de pérola. Essa era uma foto de noivado. Uma foto tirada _naquela_ noite. Náusea passava por mim enquanto eu olhava para ela, sabendo o que ela havia planejado. Ela estava um pouco mais virada para a câmera e pude ver que suas bochechas eram altas e magras. Seu cabelo era louro e ondulava suavemente pelo seu rosto. Ela era pequena, sua postura era elegante e sorria gentilmente. Ela havia sido linda. Eu não estava atenta a reação de Edward ao meu lado até que vi seus longos dedos se estenderem e gentilmente empurrar a foto de volta pela mesa.

Em algum lugar distante eu podia ouvir vozes.

"Você quer uma cópia?"

"Não. Obrigado."

Respirei profundamente algumas vezes e estava lentamente me tornando consciente da mão de Edward apertando a minha debaixo da mesa.

"Talvez George esteja acordado, agora," ele falou educadamente. Nos levantamos e Edward me puxou para ele, me prendendo ao seu lado antes de me dar um beijo suave atrás da orelha e sussurrar "Everest".

George _estava_ acordado. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas especial, olhando pela janela para a máquina de circulação de ar. Uma enfermeira estava arrumando seus travesseiros e a cama. Rebecca a agradeceu enquanto ela saía do quarto.

"Olá vovô! Você está acordado agora." Ela foi até ele e beijou sua testa. "Trouxe Edward Masen para conhecê-lo."

Rebecca virou a cadeira de George para que ele pudesse olhar para o quarto. Agora que ele estava virado para nós e acordado, pude ver alguns traços de Edward em seus olhos tristes, cansados e verdes. Apesar de estar um pouco curvado, ele não parecia tão pequeno agora. Era difícil dizer isso, mas pensei que ele provavelmente tivesse a mesma altura de Edward.

George Rigby nos olhou, mas não pareceu perceber nossa presença a princípio. Suas mãos descansavam livremente em seu colo. Então, muito lentamente ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e pude ver a tristeza de seus olhos cansados ser substituída por curiosidade. Ele não precisava de palavras para se comunicar, Rebecca tinha razão. Ao meu lado, a mão de Edward estava apertada fortemente ao meu redor, seus olhos fixos no homem a sua frente. Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente para frente. Depois suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele deu uma risada rápida que ele disfarçou como tosse. Fiquei imaginando qual pensamento ele havia ouvido e o que havia pensado.

Rebecca estava arrumando o cobertor sobre os joelhos de George.

"Como eu disse, ele não pode mais falar, ele tem muito poucos movimentos agora, mas basta olhar em seus olhos, eles lhe dizem tudo."

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de Edward enquanto ele olhava para George. "Sim, com certeza eles dizem," ele sussurrou.

"Então venha e diga olá." Rebecca finalmente terminou de arrumar o cobertor de George e tomou seu lugar o fim da cama novamente. Edward e eu nos movemos para as cadeiras. Me sentei e Edward me olhou, sua expressão um pouco incerta.

"Talvez deva apenas começar com um 'olá'?" sussurrei, repetindo meu conselho de mais cedo. O rosto de Edward relaxou em um sorriso. Ele puxou uma cadeira, se sentou no lugar oposto ao do seu filho e respirou profundamente.

"Olá, George. Eu sou Edward, é um grande prazer conhecê-lo."

**N/A: **_Eu tenho percebido que muitas pessoas têm colocado a fic em alerta mais não deixam reviews, o dedo não vai cair se vocês clicarem no botãozinho ai de baixo :D_

_Beijos;*_


	6. O que Edward ouviu

**N/A: **_Boa leitura! ;*_

Nos sentamos com George por cerca de quarenta minutos. Edward explicou a falsa relação entre eles e George pareceu observá-lo atentamente. Apesar de seus olhos parecerem muito tristes quando chegamos, conforme a visita seguia eles pareciam começar a brilhar um pouco. Rebecca estava certa – seus olhos falavam tudo.

"Me desculpe por poder lhe falar tão pouco," pude ouvir um traço de tristeza na voz de Edward e percebi a sinceridade por trás daquelas palavras. "Eu sei que ele amava música, como você. Mas você deve ter percebido por si mesmo, pelo diário."

Edward se apoiou no encosto da cadeira, analisando George por um momento. Então seus olhos se moveram para Rebecca, que estava sentada na cama, claramente feliz pelo desejo de seu avô estar se realizando, o máximo que poderia.

"Edward, tenho certeza que George adoraria ouvir um pouco sobre _você_," ela falou, repentinamente.

Edward se mexeu na cadeira e moveu o braço casualmente para segurar minha mão. Relaxou. Se abriu. Nada a esconder.

"Não sou muito interessante, receio." Ele sorriu. "Acabei de me graduar na escola. Bella e eu iremos a Dartmouth juntos e planejamos nos casar futuramente." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Isso é tudo, de verdade."

Um tremor leve e repentino atravessou seus ombros e ele flexionou os dedos. Ele pareceu hesitar quanto a alguma coisa e eu fiquei imaginando de novo, que pensamentos ele estaria ouvindo.

"Mas eu compartilho um interesse em comum com George e Edward. Eu também adoro música." Ele engoliu. "Toco piano desde pequeno."

"E ele toca violão," acrescentei por impulso. Edward me olhou, um dos cantos de sua boca se curvando para cima.

"E violão," ele confirmou.

Rebecca estava sorrindo. "Deve ser genético. Piano é o instrumento musical preferido do vovô. Ele tocava lindamente, até antes do derrame." Ela estendeu os braços e os colocou sobre os ombros de George. "Mas ele ainda escuta suas músicas preferidas todos os dias. As enfermeiras as colocam para ele." Ela apontou para o pequeno CD player em cima de uma cômoda.

Edward se levantou e caminhou até a pequena pilha de caixinhas de CD empilhadas ao lado do rádio. "Muitos desses são meus preferidos também," ele murmurou quase que para si mesmo. Por um breve momento sua máscara caiu e vi uma forte emoção passar pelo seu rosto. Mas durou apenas um segundo, e então a máscara estava de volta e ele voltou ao personagem. Educadamente interessado. Eu podia apenas imaginar o quanto isso era difícil pra ele.

Os olhos de George ainda observavam Edward. Seu rosto estava parcialmente paralisado pelo derrame, mas pensei ter visto um sorriso tentando se formar em um lado de seu rosto. Edward esfregou a mão em seu rosto, então pareceu tomar uma decisão.

"Eu também gosto de jazz e blues," ele falou suavemente. Então ele tomou ar profundamente, e falou. "Como eu disse, eu era muito novo quando Edward morreu e não me lembro dele, mas me lembro de ouvir que ele gostava de baseball, e de livros."

A boca de George pareceu querer mostrar o mesmo meio sorriso novamente e Edward sorriu de volta. "E, não sei no que ele trabalhava, mas acredito que ele tenha estudado medicina por um tempo."

Ele voltou e se sentou, pegando minha mão. Rebecca o observava curiosa.

A porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou com uma bandeja com medicações. Rebecca se levantou e pegou suas coisas. Aparentemente essa era nossa deixa para sair. Nos levantamos e Rebecca nos agradeceu novamente por ajudar a resolver o problema. "Isso significou muito para George, eu sei disso," ela falou enquanto apertava a mão de Edward, se preparando para a temperatura da pele dele, percebi.

E então era isso. Estávamos prestes a sair, e não voltaríamos mais. Edward fizera o que fora pedido a ele - ele conheceu George e o proveu com um pouco de informação sobre seu pai. Rebecca estava grata e não esperava mais nada. Edward não veria George novamente.

Eu não estava certa do como me sentia. Parte de mim estava aliviada – feliz por tudo isso acabar poderíamos voltar a sermos nós mesmos e em alguns momentos eu poderia perguntar ao Edward o que estava acontecendo que eu não podia 'ouvir'. Parte de mim esperava que agora nós pudéssemos colocar o stress das últimas semanas para trás e seguirmos em frente. Mas fiquei surpresa em descobrir que outra parte de mim estava triste. George nunca saberia que Edward era seu pai. Edward nunca veria o filho novamente. A história deles era tão... triste.

Eu estava encarando as escadas, franzindo a testa e mordendo meu lábio. Eu havia estado preocupada com Edward, comigo, sobre como iríamos ser afetados por George entrar em nossas vidas. Mas nunca havia considerado _o quão simplesmente triste_ isso era. Suspirei e olhei para Edward, para ver como ele estava se sentindo. Rebecca estava conversando com ele, mas ele estava me olhando e seus olhos estavam ansiosos. Então ele voltou sua atenção para Rebecca, a máscara no lugar, educado e cortês, enquanto assegurava novamente a ela que estava feliz em ter ajudado.

Então ele se moveu até George.

George não era capaz de dar um aperto de mãos, mas senti meu coração dar um pulo quando Edward se abaixou lentamente e muito gentilmente colocou os braços ao redor do filho. Ele ficou assim por um momento, olhando nos olhos de George. "Foi um prazer imenso te conhecer, George." Ele falou. E então sorriu, mas seu sorriso vacilou um pouco e ele tomou um longo ar. Um segundo depois o sorriso voltou. Ele recolhia os braços conforme se afastava e saímos do quarto.

Rebecca ficou um pouco para trás para discutir sobre um medicamento com a enfermeira. Nos despedimos novamente e descemos de elevador sozinhos. Edward não falou. Ele segurava minha mão como uma linha de vida, mas ele não olhou para mim. A porta do elevador se abriu e nós atravessamos o lobby e saímos para o estacionamento. A chuva caía e Edward me puxava rapidamente na direção do Volvo. Mas nunca fui boa em andar sobre superfícies escorregadias, e enquanto ele me puxava, meu tênis derrapou e eu comecei a cair. Antes que eu pudesse atingir o chão, ele me segurou em seus braços e me carregou pelo resto do caminho. Ele abriu a porta e me colocou no banco, ainda sem me olhar enquanto fechava a porta e dava a volta no carro para entrar no banco do motorista. Meus olhos nunca o deixando. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Ele colocou a chave na ignição, mas não ligou o carro. Seus braços estavam erguidos a sua frente, as mãos apertando o volante, e sua cabeça abaixada entre elas. Levantei uma mão e a coloquei gentilmente em seu braço.

"Edward? Você está bem?"

Ele assentiu ligeiramente, ainda olhando para baixo. E então ele suspirou e se virou para mim.

"_Você_ está bem?" ele perguntou muito baixo. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos novamente.

"Hm, acho que sim. Não cheguei a cair no chão."

"Eu não quis dizer isso," ele falou suavemente, "embora eu _esteja_ feliz por você não ter se machucado." Ele me mostrou um meio sorriso.

"Por favor, não poupe meus sentimentos, Bella. Me diga honestamente, você está bem... com tudo isso?" Seus olhos queimavam nos meus, com antecipação, sedento por respostas. "Eu vi seu rosto quando estávamos prestes a sair do quarto de George. Eu vou entender se..."

De repente entendi o que ele estava perguntando.

"Não vou a lugar algum, se é isso que você quer dizer. Bem, não sem você, de qualquer forma."

Ele ainda olhava dentro dos meus olhos, fixo. Depois de um momento um sorriso começou a cruzar seu rosto. Sua mão se levantou e acariciou meu rosto e a ansiedade em seus olhos se esvaiu, revelando uma ternura que fez meu coração saltar. Me inclinei e o beijei.

"Eu te amo, Edward."

O alívio era forte em seus olhos enquanto ele prendia os braços ao meu redor e me puxava contra seu peito, escondendo seu rosto em meu cabelo enquanto sussurrava meu nome. Sua respiração era lenta e profunda e apesar de eu saber que tinha tantas perguntas, elas teriam que esperar um pouco.

Ele se afastou de repente. "Vamos para algum lugar para conversar," ele falou enquanto dava a partida.

Edward dirigiu por um tempo, saiu da cidade e entrou em uma área de parque nacional. Dirigimos por estradas cercadas por uma floresta densa e isso me lembrou Forks. Havia uma placa indicando uma área para picnic onde havia mesas e bancos de madeira que estavam molhados pela chuva. Como era dia de semana, e estava chovendo, o lugar estava vazio. Edward parou o carro e nós caminhamos, de mãos dadas, até uma área que estava seca sob uma grande quantidade de árvores na ponta da clareira. Um riacho corria audível há pouca distância dali, eu podia vê-lo pelas árvores. Nos sentamos na grama macia. Os joelhos de Edward estavam para cima e ele descansou a cabeça neles, os braços abraçando as pernas. Ele não falava desde que havíamos deixado o estacionamento na casa de repouso.

Algo me dizia que o silêncio era a coisa certa no momento, e que Edward falaria quando estivesse pronto. Eu apenas tinha que estar aqui. A água caía lentamente das folhas, formando um anel molhado ao nosso redor. Mas nós permanecíamos secos.

Depois de um tempo Edward falou.

"Eu _estou_ bem. Agora. Mas eu não estava antes."

Eu esperei.

"Quando estávamos esperando no lobby para conhecer Rebecca, eu quase fui embora. Eu queria te segurar e apenas... fugir."

Minha boca se abriu, mas eu a fechei rapidamente. Eu estava realmente surpresa por ouvi-lo dizer isso. Eu sabia que ele estaria tão nervoso assim, mas não percebi que ele havia considerado fugir. O quanto ele estava escondendo? Sua cabeça ainda descansava em seus joelhos, mas ele virou o rosto para me olhar.

"Eu estava tão assustado, Bella." Pude ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de emoção. A ansiedade que ele obviamente havia escondido nos dias anteriores, talvez nas últimas duas semanas, estava vindo à tona. As palavras tropeçaram pelos seus lábios.

"Você tem sido tão... não há palavras para dizer o quão forte, quão incrível, você tem sido. Mas fiquei apavorado desde que decidimos vir para cá, que isso poderia ser demais para você."

Ele fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Permaneci onde estava, apenas deixando a chance para ele falar.

"Eu estava com medo que quando você conhecesse George, quando você desse de cara com a prova, a realidade, da minha... do que aconteceu, você _iria_ me olhar diferente. E você me deixaria."

Alice me disse que ele se sentia assim. Mas nunca achei que ouviria isso dele.

Edward abriu os olhos. Eles pareciam mais calmos agora.

"Na noite passada no carro, enquanto você dormia, eu quase dei a volta e retornei pra Forks. Eu olhei para você, tão linda ao meu lado, sabendo o quanto tudo isso havia te machucado, e eu não podia nem ousar pensar em te causar mais dor."

Meu coração estava sofrendo por ele agora.

"Mas quando estávamos no lobby e eu vi Rebecca, comecei a sentir medo de verdade. Medo de te perder, principalmente, mas de repente, eu estava nervoso por _conhecê-los_. Nunca senti isso antes. De repente... eu estava preocupado com o que eles pensariam de mim. Se eles se sentiriam alerta, como a maioria dos humanos se sente." Ele encolheu os ombros, ainda abraçando as pernas. "Acho que parte de mim estava com medo de eles não gostarem de mim."

Eu não podia mais me controlar.

"Oh, Edward!" Estendi meus braços e os atirei ao seu redor, o abraçando com força. Ele descansou a cabeça em meu braço, e continuou falando. Permaneci daquela forma o escutando.

"E depois fiquei preocupado com o como _eu_ iria me sentir. Relembrar aquela noite havia sido doloroso, o meu comportamento havia me chocado, mas eu não sabia como eu me sentiria quando _visse_ George de verdade." Ele deu um suspiro afiado. "Eu me sentiria bravo por toda a... angústia, e dor, que sua aparição havia me causado – mesmo sabendo que a culpa era minha, não dele? Vê-lo iria compor a vergonha e a culpa e o desgosto que eu já sentia por mim mesmo? Eu iria gostar dele? Eu _deveria_ gostar dele? E se eu gostasse isso iria te causar ainda mais dor? Você veria isso como mais traição?" Ele fechou os olhos com força.

Eu não podia acreditar que tudo isso havia passado pela cabeça dele enquanto estávamos no lobby. Eu sabia que ele estava nervoso, mas não assim! Não havia nenhuma pista. Como ele havia se mantido inteiro, eu não podia imaginar.

A cabeça de Edward se moveu, encostada em meu peito agora, meus braços ainda ao redor de seus ombros. Minha mão direita acariciava gentilmente sua cabeça e senti que as batidas do meu coração estavam lhe fazendo sentir alguma paz.

"Quando nos entramos pela primeira vez no quarto dele, e o vimos... eu simplesmente não podia acreditar. Aquela pessoa tinha vindo de _mim_. Eu não sabia o que sentir. Eu continuei te olhando, tentando ler seu rosto. Então, quando você disse o que disse...," o tremor era claro em sua voz, "... quando você me olhou e disse 'seu filho', e eu vi o... amor, a aceitação, nos seus olhos, achei que meu coração fosse explodir." Agora havia um sorriso em sua voz. "Por mais impossível que possa ser, é assim que me sinto. Eu mal podia acreditar no amor que você estava demonstrando pra mim. E então, pela primeira vez desde que descobri sobre George, fui capaz de sentir algo mais do que vergonha e culpa. E é graças a você Bella."

Minha mão paralisou em seu pescoço enquanto a profundidade e a sinceridade em sua voz mexiam comigo a cada palavra, a cada ação.

Edward levantou a cabeça. Lentamente, ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Os dele estavam repletos de amor, senti minha respiração parar. Eu não sabia como uma pessoa podia ter tanto amor dentro dela. Sim eu sabia – porque eu sentia esse amor também. Por ele.

Ele respirou profundamente, seus olhos procurando os meus.

"Eu sei que nós não teremos filhos, Bella, e eu não acho que você saiba o quanto eu queria poder dar isso a você." Senti meu coração dar um giro. "E eu sei que isso tem sido difícil pra você, que Lucy... tenha tido meu filho." Seu rosto se contorceu e ele franziu a testa ao dizer o nome dela e aquelas últimas palavras. Fiquei surpresa por ele ter capitado aqueles sentimentos meus. Até _eu_ havia me recusado a dar alguma atenção a eles depois dos primeiros dias, mesmo sabendo que eles estavam lá, me cutucando de tempos em tempos. Mas hoje, conhecer George havia varrido tudo isso de mim. Quando vi George, apenas vi Edward, mais ninguém. Abri minha boca para lhe dizer, mas ele suavemente colocou os polegares sobre meus lábios. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e perdi o poder da fala. Ele moveu os polegares de volta para meu rosto e continuou a falar.

"Sei que isso te incomodou, mais do que você me deixou saber. Mas Bella, a Lucy não me deu um filho, você sim." Meu coração parou. "Você me deu o perdão, o amor, a aceitação e a coragem para fazer isso hoje. George chegou até mim por você." Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos na dele e beijou cada um dos meus dedos, nunca tirando seus olhos dos meus. "Essa é a única maneira que vejo tudo isso."

Eu não podia falar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia falar. As lágrimas começaram e apesar de eu não querer chorar, não havia como parar. Edward acariciou minhas bochechas com seus polegares, pegando minhas lágrimas quando passavam por eles. Pelos meus olhos embaçados eu conseguia vê-lo.

"Ssh, não chore, amor," ele falou suavemente enquanto me puxava para ele, me abraçando contra o seu peito.

Edward me segurou em seus braços, acariciando minha bochecha com sua mão. Eu estava perfeitamente calma satisfeita e percebi que não me sentia dessa maneira há algum tempo. Me aconcheguei mais nele. Ele parecia muito mais calmo, agora. Seus olhos estavam pacíficos. Ele havia se livrado da vergonha e da culpa que o estavam preenchendo. Depois de um tempo a cortina de nuvens começou a se afastar um pouco. Um raio de sol muito fraco atravessou a mata ao redor e deu um brilho suave nas mãos de Edward que estavam ao meu redor.

Funguei, me sentei e sorri para ele.

"Quero ouvir mais. Gostei de George. E de Rebecca. Ambos parecem ser pessoas muito boas, Edward," Estendi minhas mãos para passar os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ele encostou o rosto em minha mão e o abaixou para descansá-lo em meu peito, novamente.

"Ele realmente _são_ boas pessoas," ele estava pensativo. "Rebecca tem um coração e mente únicos. Ela é inteligente e realmente se preocupa com as pessoas. E George...," ele sorriu. "George é exatamente a mesma coisa. E ambos são apaixonados pela escola de música e pelas crianças com quem eles trabalham."

"Ele ama música," falei sorrindo.

Edward respirou e vi um pequeno sorriso cruzar seus lábios. "Sim, ele ama."

"E ele tem feito vários trabalhos bons. Viu, eu te disse que ele seria um bom homem." Fiz uma pausa. "Você deveria se orgulhar dele, Edward."

Ele deu um suspiro rápido e olhou para mim de novo. Seus olhos eram suaves ao falar.

"Eu estou."

E então seu sorriso sumiu e ele suspirou. "Mas ambos têm instintos muito aguçados e são muito perceptivos." Ele respirou profundamente. "Rebecca não percebeu, mas chegou bem perto de descobrir o que eu sou." Sua voz estava tensa agora e eu me sentei ereta, enquanto ele falava.

"Como?" Como? O que ele havia feito para ela pensar nisso? Não era como se ele tivesse prezas e uma capa preta. A descrença era clara em minha voz. "Como ela chegou perto? Foi por isso que fomos almoçar?"

Ele assentiu. Ele estava sentado agora, também, com as pernas cruzadas, ao meu lado. Ele pegou minha mão na dele e a descansou em sua perna.

"Como eu disse, ela é muito perceptiva. Ambos são. Quase imediatamente Rebecca percebeu que havia algo errado em mim."

"Não há _nada_ de errado em você."

Edward revirou os olhos. "_Diferente_, então. Ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa de diferente em mim. Assim está melhor?"

"Muito," apertei sua mão. "Mas por que ela pensou isso?"

"Bem, minha pele, a cor dos meus olhos. Minha... aparência. Seu pensamento inicial foi de que havia alguma coisa de _outro mundo_ em mim."

Okay, então a pele dele era gelada e seus olhos eram dourados, e ele era inumanamente atraente, mas isso não era simplesmente incomum? Isso não gritava _vampiro_, gritava?

"Mas além de sua mente perceptiva, ela tem uma imaginação muito fértil. Ela já havia pensado em várias possibilidades, apenas por diversão, de eu ser um fantasma, viajante do tempo, alienígena." Então ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e suspirou. "E então um pouco depois no meio da conversa, quando ela estava rindo, tentando entender minha relação complicada com George, eu sorri. Eu estava nervoso e devo ter mostrado dentes demais. De repente sua mente falou _vampiro_." Ele exalou asperamente. "Mas era o vampiro tipicamente Hollywoodiano...,"

"Prezas e uma capa," falei baixo.

Ele assentiu. "Ela analisou sua lista novamente,... pele branca, gelada, cor estranha de olhos. Ela não estava se levando a sério, mas isso levantou minha guarda."

"E foi quando você sugeriu o almoço?"

"Eu só achei que seria melhor parecer o mais normal possível."

Me lembrei dele comendo o sanduíche de rosbife.

"Qual era o gosto?"

"Revoltante," ele tremeu e eu ri, tirando minha mão da dele e colocando meus braços ao seu redor, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Então um pensamento me ocorreu. "O que acontece com o sanduíche agora? Você pode digeri-lo?"

"Er, não. Eu terei que lidar com isso mais tarde." Ele parecia distante, além do riacho.

"Hm, como?" Isso era algo que eu nunca havia pensado antes. Edward parecia um pouco sem jeito, de repente.

"Er, eu terei que, hm, colocá-lo para fora." Ele sorriu.

"Sério?"

"Uhum. Nada prazeroso, mas foi bom para mudar a direção dos pensamentos da Rebecca."

"Então funcionou?"

"Sim. Ela não voltou mais a esse assunto. Em suas próprias palavras, ela estava apenas sendo ridícula. Mas ela ainda estava curiosa a meu respeito. Ela me achou... intrigantes. E ela achou que era muito estranho eu passar por tantos problemas e viajar até tão longe quando havia tão pouco para contar ao George." Ele deu de ombros. "Pelo menos ela não ficou com medo e fiquei feliz por isso – ela não conseguia adivinhar o que havia de diferente. Ela gostou de mim, acho," ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

"É claro. O que há para não gostar?" Falei casualmente, mas fiquei feliz por ele.

Ele riu. "Ela gostou de você também." Seus braços passaram por mim e me apertaram conforme eu corava. "Ela acha que ficamos bem juntos."

Me aconcheguei ao seu lado. Eu sabia disso.

"Agora me conte sobre George?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto deixava escapar o ar. Suas primeiras palavras foram simples. "Gostei muito dele." Ele pegou uma folha da grama e rolou pelos dedos. "Ele tem estado tão triste desde que sua mulher faleceu, mas nossa visita o desviou um pouco disso, ele gostou de nos conhecer. Mas ele também percebeu que havia algo de diferente em mim, embora ele não tenha pensado em nada sobrenatural. No começo."

"No começo?"

Edward assentiu.

"Primeiro ele ficou surpreso pela forte semelhança entre eu e o homem na foto." Ele se virou para mim de repente, seus olhos preocupados de novo. "Sinto muito por isso Bella," ele falou rapidamente. "Eu não sabia que isso aconteceria. Quando vi a foto eu..."

Coloquei meu dedo eu seus lábios. "Está tudo bem. Sim, eu fiquei louca com isso. Mas está tudo bem. Sou o Monte Everest, lembra?"

Ele riu e seu rosto relaxou. "Sim, você é." Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e eu suspirei.

"Continue me falando de George."

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram quando sua testa franziu enquanto ele continuava.

"Assim como Rebecca, ele percebeu que eu era diferente, de alguma forma. E era quase como se ele soubesse que eu podia ler sua mente." O franzir da testa de Edward se intensificou, como se ele tivesse tentando decifrar isso. "Ele começou a pensar em algumas coisas vagas, começou a me perguntar coisas específicas. Ele percebeu que eu tenho dedos compridos como os dele. Ele ficou imaginando se eu tocava algum instrumento, e perguntou que tipo de música eu gostava. Foi difícil não respondê-lo diretamente." Suas sobrancelhas se uniram ainda mais. "No começo fiquei pensando se esse era só o jeito como ele processava os pensamentos, mas então, depois de eu terminar de lhe contar que eu era um primo distante, ele olhou para mim e disse _Eu gostaria de ouvir a história verdadeira algum dia_, e isso realmente me afetou." Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Bem antes de eu me levantar para olhar os CDs dele, ele falou mais uma coisa..."

Espetei, meu franzir de testa estava combinando com o de Edward.

"Ele falou, _Sabia, vivi um longo tempo e aprendi que há mais nesse mundo do que os olhos podem ver, ou que o cérebro possa admitir_. Era como se ele estivesse me encorajando, me dando permissão de lhe dizer a verdade. Foi quando decidi lhe contar como eu... como _Edward_, gostava de baseball e de livros. E estudou medicina. Eu queria lhe dar _alguma coisa_."

"Você acha que ele _sabe_? Quem você é, quero dizer."

"Não acredito que saiba. Não vi nada tão específico _assim_ na mente dele. Apenas que ele sabia que havia alguma coisa a mais." Ele franziu de novo e suspirou pesadamente. "De qualquer forma, ele ficou feliz em saber um pouco mais sobre o pai."

Edward encolheu os ombros e baixou a cabeça. "Mas quando saímos, quando eu disse adeus, ele estava grato por eu ter ido e em seus pensamentos... ele esperava... ele esperava que tivesse visto um pouco do pai refletido em mim." Ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

"Isso é incrível, Edward." Ergui as mãos para pegar seu rosto, eu podia imaginar o que esses pensamentos de George havia significado para ele.

Ele assentiu. Depois de um tempo ele soltou uma risada.

"Sabe a primeira coisa que ele pensou quando me viu? Rebecca o introduziu a mim e ele me olhou diretamente e pensou _Não me importa quem ele seja, ele precisa de um corte de cabelo_."

Irrompi em risadas e Edward se juntou a mim enquanto eu passava minha mão pelo seu cabelo.

De repente seus braços me puxaram mais forte contra seu peito.

"Ele gostou de você. Ele acha que sou um garoto de muita sorte em ter você."

"_Eu_ é que sou a sortuda." Sorri quando ouvi Edward rir.

"Não chega nem perto," ele falou.

"Então, o que acontece agora?"

Edward suspirou e me mostrou meu sorriso favorito. "Acho que vamos para casa. Juntos."

Assenti, apertando sua mão.

"Embora tenha uma coisa que eu queira organizar antes de irmos."

Olhei para ele. O que?

"Eu gostaria de transferir George para um quarto melhor. Um com uma vista. Ele não tem muito tempo restando, eu gostaria que esse tempo fosse o mais prazeroso possível. Essa é uma coisa que eu _posso_ fazer por ele."

Sorri para ele, mas fiquei pensando.

"Você acha que pode fazer isso? A Rebecca não acharia estranho?"

"Tem alguns quartos vagos com vista para o jardim, ouvi isso nos pensamentos de uma enfermeira. Dinheiro não é problema e tenho certeza que poderei organizar com o gerente para transferi-lo," ele falou com um sorriso estonteante. Senti meu coração saltar e ele riu. "E farei com que Rebecca nunca descubra que fui eu."

Assenti, de repente me lembrando de uma das coisas que eu queria perguntar.

"Edward, o que acontece no almoço, quando Rebecca estava falando dos pais e do irmão? Você ficou muito tenso."

A boca de Edward se apertou em uma linha fina.

"Hmm, não foi bom," ele suspirou. "Não tenho certeza quanto ao que aconteceu aos pais dela, seus pensamentos passaram por eles rapidamente, mas tive a impressão de que eles estavam juntos quando morreram." Ele franziu a resta e pegou outra grama do chão, rasgando-a em tiras. "Consegui ver que o pai dela era o filho de George, acho." Coloquei a mão em seu ombro. "Mas o irmão dela..." O franzir de sua testa se intensificou. Esperei, novamente.

"Pelo que vi e ouvi o irmão dela, Paul, era um soldado. Ele foi para o Kuwait e não se adaptou muito bem quando voltou para casa. Parece que teve problemas com a polícia, mas não tenho certeza o que, exatamente. Acho que ele passou algum tempo na prisão."

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se levantarem de surpresa. Fiquei imaginando o que ele teria feito.

"Ele tem sido um mercenário na América do Sul nos últimos quatro anos, mas ninguém ouve falar dele há dois. Presumidamente ele está morto."

"Oh! Edward, isso é terrível!" Minha mão apertou seu ombro.

Ele assentiu. "Sim, é."

"Eu... eu sei que você não os conheceu, mas... sinto muito."

Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos estavam tristes. "Pensar nele deixava Rebecca chateada. Eu me sinto..."

Por favor, não se sinta responsável, por favor, não se sinta responsável. Fiquei repetindo essas palavras, para mim mesma, esperando que ele não colocasse a culpa em seu código genético e tomasse a culpa pelas ações e erros de seu bisneto.

"Me sinto triste por sua vida ter tomado esse rumo."

Alívio passou por mim quando percebi que ele não iria se culpar, ou aos seus genes. Sorri para mim mesma – talvez houvesse esperança para ele, depois de tudo. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro novamente e fiz outra pergunta. Uma boa.

"Você vai querer continuar mantendo contato? Sei que George não tem muito tempo, mas com Rebecca?"

Edward pendeu a cabeça para um lado, seus olhos estavam pensativos.

"Acho que não. Ela tem a vida dela – seu marido e seu trabalho. E não há lugar para nenhum de nós na vida dos outros. Ela está feliz. E eu estou feliz. Acho que podemos deixar tudo como está." Ele sorriu para mim. "Posso sempre checar de tempos em tempos. Sem ela saber, é claro."

Sorri de volta e ele me abraçou.

Ele me beijou suavemente, então sussurrou em meu ouvir. "Venha, vamos voltar." Ele me ajudou a me levantar.

Começou a garoar de novo assim que Edward deu a partida no carro e voltamos para a cidade. Tocava música no rádio e nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas entre nós. O polegar de Edward fazia pequenos círculos nas costas da minha mão.

"Bella, se eu te perguntar, você me responde uma coisa?"

Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso.

"Talvez, provavelmente. Eu não sei, depende se você me estontear ou não."

Ele sorriu, mas depois seu humor ficou sério.

"Eu estava imaginando o que você estava pensando, no quarto de George, quando estávamos saindo." Ele soltou nossas mãos e passou um dedo pelo meu queixo. Seus olhos me estudando de perto. "Seu rosto estava com uma expressão dolorida."

"Oh," Fiquei pensando se eu deveria lhe contar. Respirei profundamente e encolhi os ombros. "Bem, no começo eu estava pensando o quão aliviada eu estava por tudo isso ter terminado. E depois em todas as perguntas que eu tinha para você." Suspirei, "Mas então comecei a pensar que era triste que George nunca iria saber quem você é. E que você provavelmente nunca mais o verá de novo."

O franzimento na testa de Edward aumentou e ele me olhou, confuso. Encolhi os ombros. "Quero dizer, isso é tão... triste."

Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você nunca cansa de me impressionar." Sua voz estava carregada e ele olhou para longe, para fora da janela.

**Bah kika: **_É que e eu já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, então eu vou postar rápido mais depois vou diminuir, por causa dos capítulos que ainda não estão traduzidos. Por isso uma Beta seria necessário ;) Obrigada beijos_

**N/A: **_Deixem reviews! Beijos_


	7. Dança e Decisões

**N/A: **_Boa Leitura!_

"Você quer sair para jantar ou quer pedir serviço de quarto?" Edward sorria para mim enquanto eu bocejava. O sol estava se pondo atrás da cortina de nuvens e de vez em quando raios de luz atingiam a mão de Edward no volante, me fazendo sorrir. Sua outra mão estava repousada confortavelmente na minha.

"Serviço de quarto, acho." Me mexi no meu lugar. "Foi um looongo dia. Eu só quero ir pro quarto e relaxar. E você ainda tem que, hm, lidar com o seu almoço."

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram um pouco. "Mais tarde eu saio para isso, quando você estiver dormindo. Depois que você parar de falar enquanto dorme, é claro."

"Vai sair?"

"Eu não demorarei. Foi só um sanduíche."

"Mas por que sair? Nós temos um banheiro."

Ele sorriu. "Er, não é algo que eu queira fazer com você no quarto ao lado, Bella."

"Oh, mas...,"

Ele balançou a cabeça firmemente para mim enquanto sorria. "_Não_ com você no quarto ao lado."

Franzi a testa. Eu realmente não queria que ele tivesse que sair para isso. Isso não iria me incomodar. Quero dizer, era algo com que eu teria que lidar quando virasse vampira, não era?

"Você come com freqüência?"

"Às vezes." Edward me olhou. "Você quer saber quando, não é?"

Sorri e assenti.

Ele riu. "Bem, na maioria das vezes nós conseguimos apenas passar a ilusão de estarmos comendo – mexemos a comida pelo prato, escondemos um pouco no guardanapo. Mas _houveram_ ocasiões que precisei comer. Teve uma vez num jantar médico com Carlisle. Foi horrível, cinco pratos." Ele tremeu. "Passei quase a noite toda no banheiro daquela vez."

Não deixei que ele visse minha cara de _eeeeeca_.

"E outra vez teve um jantar de estudantes em Harvard. Foram apenas três pratos, não foi tão mal." Ele fez uma careta. "E algumas vezes na escola era necessário das algumas mordidas em algo. Como pizza." Ele me olhou acusadoramente, sorrindo, e eu ri, me lembrando daquele dia na cafeteria.

"Isso é algo que eu terei que aprender, não é? A ilusão de estar comendo algo."

"Não é difícil, eu vou te ensinar."

"E a me livrar disso, quando não for ilusão?"

Ele estremeceu. "Vou te ensinar isso, também." Seus dedos apertaram o volante. "Entretanto essa não será a coisa mais romântica que faremos juntos." Ele murmurou essas últimas palavras mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

Me mexi de novo. Eu havia ficado muito tempo nesse carro, mais cedo.

"Edward, acho que quando voltarmos ao hotel eu vou dar uma volta para que você possa cuidar do seu lanche. Sem que eu esteja no quarto ao lado."

Seus lábios se pressionaram um pouco e eu estava quase certa de que sabia o que viria a seguir.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella."

Sim, eu estava certa. Ele não havia me desapontado. Respirei profundamente e me preparei para a batalha.

"Eu quero. Não quero você perambulando no meio da noite para... bem, você sabe."

"E _eu_ não quero _você_ perambulando em uma cidade estranha sozinha. Não é necessário. Eu posso esperar até mais tarde." Ele estava usando seu _tom de_ _ponto de final_.

"Edward," coloquei minha mão em seu braço, "Eu farei isso. Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim se a situação fosse invertida."

"Não posso te deixar andar por aí sozinha, Bella. Você se esqueceu de Port Angeles? Eu não." Seus olhos eram duros nos meus.

Eu podia ver que ele não iria ceder. Mas eu também não.

"Edward, não estou te pedindo permissão." Minha voz era baixa, mas firme. Seus olhos eram profundos nos meus, depois suavizaram enquanto se virava para encarar o pára-brisa.

Paramos no estacionamento do hotel e Edward desligou o motor. Ele saiu e deu a volta para abrir a minha porta. Seu maxilar estava tenso. Saí do carro e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

"Te vejo em meia hora," Sorri enquanto começava a andar para a saída, mas sua mão estava no meu braço.

"Bella, por favor..." Voz, olhos, ambos implorando. Respirei profundamente de novo.

"Edward. Vou dar uma volta. Eu vou ficar bem. Apenas faça o que precisa fazer." Olhei para ele, nenhuma hesitação em meus olhos. Eu havia passado por muitas coisas com ele nas últimas duas semanas, e eu me sentia mais forte. "Olha, você está sempre fazendo coisas para o meu conforto ou conveniência. Me deixe fazer algo pela sua." Corri meus dedos pelo seu rosto.

"Bella...,"

Eu o interrompi. "Sem discussões, Edward. Sou perfeitamente capaz de dar uma volta sozinha por um tempo."

O rosto de Edward mostrou que ele tinha dúvidas. Mas ele também parecia saber que havia sido derrotado. Mesmo assim, fiquei surpresa quando ele assentiu e colocou a mão no bolso.

"Pelo menos leve o celular." Ele colocou seu pequeno celular prateado na minha mão. "Meia hora?" Ele ainda parecia incerto.

"Meia hora."

Eu ainda estava sorrindo enquanto andava pelas ruas. Nós havíamos feito uma promessa. Era algo pequeno, mas ele não havia trapaceado ou me deixado tonta para ceder aos seus desejos. E eu não havia recuado. Esse era um novo lado do nosso relacionamento. Eu me sentia bem.

Caminhei lentamente pelas ruas e quarteirões. Estávamos numa parte artística da cidade e passei por uma joalheria, algumas lojas de antiguidade, uma pequena galeria de arte e estava chegando a uma praça com cafés e padarias... quando a vi. Ela estava na vitrine de uma loja de roupas vintage. Minha boca se abriu e comecei a rir. Eu tinha que tê-la. Cinco minutos depois eu saía da loja com uma pequena sacola de papel balançando em minha mão e um sorriso no rosto. Eu mal podia esperar para mostrá-la para ele.

Edward abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse erguer a mão para tocar na maçaneta.

"Bella!" Ele estava aliviado, e eu revirei os olhos.

"Viu, sã e salva." Levantei os braços e dei uma voltinha.

"Estou vendo," ele falou colocando seus braços ao meu redor, me puxando em um abraço.

Eu ri. "Passou apenas meia hora, Edward."

"Se passaram trinta e sete minutos," ele falou em meio ao meu cabelo. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Parecia bobo, mas eu também havia sentido a falta dele, mesmo com esse curto espaço de tempo.

"Então você cuidou do seu lanche?"

"Cuidei, obrigado." Ele me deu um abraço e me puxou pela mão para me senta com ele no sofá. "E eu também falei com a diretora da casa de repouso e ela está organizando a transferência de George para o quarto com vista para o jardim amanhã."

"Oh, Edward, isso é ótimo! Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar." George merecia uma vista para o jardim.

Ele sorriu timidamente e seus olhos se viraram para a sacola que ainda estava em minhas mãos. "Você realmente andou fazendo compras sem a Alice? O que tem na sacola?"

"Ah," sorri para ele. "É para você." Estiquei a sacola para ele. "Não é para aparecer em público. É só pra mim e pra você, quando estivermos juntos. Sozinhos."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. Tentei disfarçar uma risada e ele me olhou suspeito antes de virar sua atenção para a sacola e olhar o que havia dentro. Ele tirou de lá uma camiseta e a olhou, agora com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas. Ele a segurou a sua frente e sorriu, dando um exagerado suspiro de resignação enquanto o fazia.

A camiseta era azul clara, como a que ele estava usando na foto da internet. Mas a estampa era diferente. Em 1973 o Snoopy estava dormindo sobre sua casinha de cachorro. Mas em 2006 o Snoopy estava fazendo sua dança feliz – a cabeça jogada para trás, braços completamente abertos.

"Você gostou?" De repente fiquei nervosa, mas Edward sorriu, seus olhos escurecendo apenas um pouco.

"Dessa, eu _realmente_ gostei," ele falou e me puxou para ele. "Obrigado." Ele me beijou delicadamente e roçou o nariz pelo meu queixo. "Apenas para nós, certo?" ele sussurrou, sua respiração gélida me causando tremores enquanto passava pela minha pele.

"Sim."

Os lábios de Edward traçaram um caminho gentil pela minha bochecha. "Por que você não toma um banho quente enquanto eu peço o jantar?" ele sussurrou.

Quinze minutos depois eu estava em uma banheira cheia de espuma enquanto Edward estava no telefone pedindo a comida que eu havia escolhido no menu. Lasanha, salada, e chocolate quente de sobremesa. A água morna era relaxante e eu podia sentir a tensão fluir para fora de meus músculos, desaparecendo com um pouco da espuma. Haviam sido longas duas semanas. No começo, eu sabia que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas entre nós, e eu estava certa - as coisas não eram as mesmas e nunca iriam ser. Mas eu tinha quase certeza que as coisas seriam ainda melhores. Havíamos passado por tantas coisas, e juntos, e isso nos fez mais fortes. Travar uma batalha contra um exército de vampiros ensandecidos foi uma coisa, mas essas duas últimas semanas foram o teste verdadeiro para o nosso relacionamento. E nós havíamos passado. Mas mesmo sabendo que isso havia ficado atrás de nós agora, e que havíamos trabalhado nisso e ambos nos sentíamos confortáveis em como estávamos, uma parte de mim ainda se sentia triste que George nunca saberia a verdade sobre seu pai. Mas eu não sabia o que mais Edward podia fazer, sem arriscar se expor.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Edward bateu na porta.

"Bella, o jantar chegou." Sua voz veio suave do outro lado da porta e mergulhei feliz na água com o pensamento de jantar, e depois passar a noite abraçada com ele. Apenas nós dois. Sem o Charlie, sem todos ouvindo, sem todos os vampiros cientes.

Saí da banheira, me sequei e coloquei o meu pijama azul. Vesti o roupão felpudo do hotel. O aroma delicioso de lasanha me inundou enquanto eu abria a porta.

"Hm, yum," murmurei.

"Hm, sim." Os olhos de Edward passearam por mim e eu corei. "Você fica linda com esse roupão. Vou precisar te comprar um." ele riu.

Revirei os olhos para ele, mas depois olhei para o quarto. Apropriadamente.

"Edward, o que você fez?"

Ele obviamente havia deixado as pessoas do serviço de quarto ocupadas.

Havia uma pequena mesa quadrada coberta com uma toalha branca e volumosa. Uma vela branca estava em um castiçal de prata ao meio com um buque de flores em um pequeno vaso de cristal. Edward havia apagado as luzes e havia dezenas de velas, tremulando suavemente, em cada superfície do quarto. Um CD de jazz tocava suave pelo aparelho de som e o ritmo preencheu o ambiente. Edward puxou minha cadeira e fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse. Eu estava prestes a protestar, mas parei. Ele queria fazer algo legal por mim, eu deveria aceitar. Além disso, não era como se ele estivesse me dando um carro. Então eu sorri e me sentei. Depois, quando Edward se sentou no lugar oposto ao meu, meu sorriso se tornou uma gargalhada.

"I que?" Edward estava sorrindo para mim.

"Só estou pensando o quão ótimo você parece, sentado aí com a sua bela camisa branca. E eu aqui, com um roupão de banho felpudo."

"Você está linda. Agora coma."

Eu estava quase tão satisfeita a ponto de explodir quando terminei e peguei o chocolate quente. Tomei um gole e fiz uma careta.

"Não está bom?" Edward perguntou.

"Está. Só não está tão bom quanto o de manhã." Coloquei o copo na mesa e suspirei. "Isso foi adorável, Edward, obrigada."

Ele sorriu, mas então se levantou da mesa e veio até mim para beijar minha testa.

"Volto em um minuto," ele falou e começou a andar para a porta.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Dar uma caminhada rápida." E então ele se foi e eu fiquei com a testa franzida.

O quarto parecia tão vazio, agora. Me levantei e dei uma volta por ele, imaginando onde Edward havia ido e quando voltaria. Dei uma olhada no guia de turistas e o coloquei de volta na mesinha de centro. A música havia mudado de suave e lenta para enérgica e dançante, e percebi que eu estava batendo o pé no ritmo dela. Então comecei a mexer a parte superior do meu corpo e depois... a música havia tomado conta de mim.

Como era aquele ditado? _Dance como se ninguém estivesse vendo_? Bem, era isso que eu estava fazendo. Eu não costumava fazer isso – meu quarto na casa de Charlie era muito pequeno e de qualquer forma, eu era desajeitada o que significava que não era uma boa idéia. Mas eu estava me sentindo ótima, me mexendo e saltitando pelo quarto, como se estivesse dando vida a como eu estava me sentindo.

Mas essa era uma música curta. A próxima era plana, lenta e com sentimento. Sensual. Eu não estava pronta para parar de dançar ainda então apenas mudei meus movimentos. Era estranho dançar de roupa de banho, então eu o tirei e o deixei cair no chão.

A chuva havia começado a cair e houve um barulho repentino de trovão. Me virei para olhar para a janela. A torneira do céu estava aberta e a chuva caía pelo escuro. Fiquei pensando se Edward estaria bem. Ele não havia pegado uma jaqueta, mas coisas como o frio e a chuva não iriam incomodar um vampiro. Continuei dançando onde estava, olhando pela janela tentando ver se eu conseguia encontrá-lo enquanto a chuva batia contra o vidro. Minha mente voltou pelos últimos dias e parou na conversa no carro na noite anterior. Como Edward havia descrito a reação que tem com relação a mim. Me abracei e sorri. A música fluía por mim e a minha cintura começou a se movimentar de um lado para o outro com o ritmo enquanto minhas mãos se moviam lentamente ao meu lado. Me inclinei até tocar os joelhos e comecei agachar, lentamente remexendo minha cintura para os lados, depois fazendo círculos enquanto eu começava a subir de novo. Para minha surpresa eu não perdi o equilíbrio ou tropecei e uma nova confiança me atravessou. Estendi meus braços e soltei o cabelo, deixando-o atravessar suavemente os meus dedos e cair pelos meus ombros, pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu continuava balançando a cintura e o corpo. Dei uma volta lenta, olhando novamente para o quarto, e parei imóvel.

Eu não havia escutado Edward voltar.

No começo fiquei envergonhada. Mas então, quando meus olhos o observaram, minha vergonha foi substituída por outra coisa.

Edward estava molhado.

Completamente, pingando, molhado. Sua camisa estava grudada nele, transparente, acentuando cada músculo, cada linha, todas as curvas do seu peito, braços e ombros. Mechas de cabelo molhado caíam em seus olhos. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente afastados e ele lentamente lambeu a umidade do lábio inferior. Em sua mão estava um copo de chocolate quente do _Le Café_. Estava saindo fumaça. Mas seus olhos... seus olhos estavam queimando.

"Nunca te vi dançar assim," sua voz era rouca.

Pude sentir meu coração martelando, estava prestes a quebrar meu peito. Quebrar meu peito e cair no chão. E ainda sim estaria batendo um milhão de milhas por minutos. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele.

"Você está molhado."

"Está chovendo."

Eu sabia então, exatamente, o que eu queria fazer.

A música fluía suave e rica, enquanto eu caminhava até ele e seus olhos estavam fixos em cada movimento meu. Ele parecia atento, alerta. Pela sua camisa quase transparente eu podia ver o suave subir e descer de seu peito. Desviei da cama e peguei uma das toalhas felpudas que se encontravam em sua ponta, e a coloquei sobre meu ombro. Mais alguns passos e eu estava na frente dele. Peguei o copo de sua mão e o coloquei cuidadosamente na mesinha de centro. Voltei a ele esticando os braços e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, lentamente. A música preenchia o quarto, suas notas subindo e descendo enquanto eu assistia o peito de Edward fazer o mesmo. Pensei que ele iria me parar, mas não. Seus olhos estavam em meus dedos, eu podia senti-los. Deu um pouco de trabalho, desabotoar o tecido molhado, mas depois de um tempo a camisa se abriu desajeitada e, pela primeira vez, vi o peito nu de Edward. Meu arfar foi suave, porém audível. Eu havia visto parte dele antes, naquela primeira vez na nossa clareira quando ele me mostrou como brilhava ao sol, e brevemente em Volterra enquanto ele se preparava para entrar na praça, mas nunca assim, descoberto pelas roupas ou distrações ou drama.

Seu peito era impecável. Forte e suave, reluzente e definido com a umidade da chuva. Lentamente coloquei minhas mãos de baixo dos ombros da camisa e comecei a tirá-la. Minhas mãos deslizavam pela sua pele úmida e senti um tremor passar por mim. Fiquei surpresa quando Edward balançou os ombros e braços, os músculos aparecendo sob sua pele, e a camisa caiu no chão. Ele me deixaria fazer isso! E ele estava ajudando! Olhei para cima. O maxilar de Edward estava fechado com força. Seus olhos queimavam nos meus, ainda sim eu não conseguia decifrar sua expressão. Era quase como descrença.

Peguei a toalha e muito gentilmente comecei a secá-lo. Primeiro a passei pelos seus braços, longas passadas acariciando-o desde o ombro até o cotovelo e de lá até o pulso. Sua respiração ficou descompassada quando desci a toalha, passando-a pela sua cintura, sob seus braços, meus dedos acariciando seus pêlos dourados. Ele levantou um pouco os braços, tornando mais fácil para mim, e sorri por isso. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim e sua respiração se tornou rápida. Trilhei pela parte de trás de seus ombros e por seu braço esquerdo, acariciando lentamente, gentilmente secando a umidade que brilhava e escorria pela sua pele. Sua cabeça se virou para que ele pudesse continuar observando minhas mãos. Continuei em meu caminho pelas suas costas e comecei a fazer longos e lentos movimentos desde o seu ombro até onde seu jeans começava, molhado, baixo, em sua cintura. Suas costas nuas eram lindas. Era forte e os músculos eram bem definidos por baixo da pele pálida e transparente. Levei meu tempo e às vezes, quando eu passava por baixo, um tremor leve passava pelo corpo de Edward.

"Você está tremendo," sussurrei.

"Não de frio," ele sussurrou de volta, sua voz quebrando.

Sorri para mim mesma novamente.

Seus braços estavam tensos ao seu lado, suas mãos fechadas em punhos, embora seus dedos flexionassem ocasionalmente. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração agora, estava ficando mais rápida. Ele tinha covinhas nos dois lados de sua espinha, logo acima da base de seu jeans. Edward soltou um silvo quando deixei meus dedos correrem por elas, suavemente acariciando-as. Os músculos de suas costas tremeram e sua cintura se moveu, só um pouco. Senti uma onda quente de prazer passar por mim.

Quando suas costas ficaram secas, me mexi a sua volta até ficar de frente para ele, lentamente, trazendo a toalha para o seu peito. Eu sabia que seus olhos estavam em mim, eu podia praticamente sentir queimaduras, mas não ousei olhar para ele. Movi a toalha pelo seu corpo. Edward começou a gemer e sua cabeça pendeu para trás em seus ombros. Pelo canto do olho vi que suas mãos começavam a se erguer em minha direção, tremendo um pouco. Mas ele parou, e as colocou de volta em punhos ao seu lado. Ele colocou a cabeça para frente de novo. Lentamente, me movi para baixo de seu peito e gradualmente fui descendo a toalha, abaixo de definido músculo, duro como pedra, de seu abdome. Eu podia ver, e sentir, os músculos tremendo e se movendo sob sua pele enquanto eu passava a toalha em movimentos suaves e firmes. Um rosnado baixo vibrou de dentro do seu peito, eu podia sentir a vibração passar pelas minhas mãos, que estavam tremendo agora enquanto eu passava a toalha no começo de seu jeans.

Embora _meus_ olhos estivessem concentrados no corpo glorioso de Edward, eu sabia sempre onde os olhos _dele_ estavam. Eu os sentia em meu rosto, em minhas mãos, nunca me deixado exceto para se fecharem brevemente de prazer. Olhei para o seu rosto agora, e meu coração parou. Seus olhos estavam nos meus e estavam pegando fogo. Escuros, penetrantes. Nunca havia visto seus olhos assim antes. Incerta do que fazer em seguida eu inconscientemente mordi meu lábio inferior. Os olhos de Edward ficaram selvagens imediatamente, escurecendo ainda mais, e o vi engolir. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Dei um passo para trás, achando que talvez houvesse sido muito para ele, mas sua cabeça voltou para frente e ele estendeu os braços, seus dedos cuidadosamente pousando em minha cintura em um movimento rápido e gracioso. Ele engoliu de novo enquanto me puxava mais para perto e inclinou sua cabeça na minha direção.

"Você vai me beijar?" Sua voz combinava com seus olhos, e meu coração saltou. Seus lábios estavam quase nos meus, eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha pele.

Me inclinei para ele. Ele soltou minha cintura e passou os braços por ela. Soltei a toalha e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Então sua boca encontrou a minha. No começo foi um beijo gentil, nossos lábios se movendo suavemente juntos, mas eu podia sentir a tensão em Edward – ele estava se esforçando para se segurar.

"Apenas deixe acontecer," sussurrei contra seus lábios. E então, ele o fez.

Foi como se uma barragem tivesse explodido. Seus lábios partiram urgentes contra os meus e eu fiz o mesmo com ele, traçando com minha língua seu lábio inferior. Ele arfou e sua língua acariciou a minha. Minha cabeça começou a rodar. A boca de Edward ficou sedenta, mais urgente, enquanto ele me beijava com mais intensidade do que nunca. A sensação era quase demais, mas eu não perderia isso. Passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo molhado. Meu pescoço estava arqueando de prazer e ele mudou o foco de sua atenção e começou a sugar a pele abaixo do meu queixo, me puxando para a sua boca, mas nunca senti seus dentes, apenas a pressão de seus lábios frios e de sua língua gélida. Senti o prazer e o desejo cavando e brotando em mim e eu mal podia respirar. O braço que estava ao meu redor me apertava ainda mais e sua outra mão estava em meio aos meus cabelos. Ele sussurrava e gemia meu nome, e dizia que me amava, de novo e de novo. Eu estava além de qualquer palavra. Eu estava além de qualquer coisa.

Ele não estava tendo todo o cuidado de manter o espaço usual entre nós e eu podia sentir o seu jeans contra mim. Aproveitei a sensação. Mas cedo demais, senti seus músculos ficarem tensos e eu sabia que ele havia chegado a seu limite. Ele afastou seus lábios dos meus, respirando com dificuldade – ele estava prestes a se afastar. Comecei a dar um passo para trás, mas ele me surpreendeu quando me manteve em seus braços. Seu corpo ainda estava tenso, mas ele não me deixava me afastar. Sua mandíbula sobre mim estava tensa e eu observava o movimento de sua garganta conforme ele engolia de novo, pela segunda vez. Então, lentamente, sua mandíbula relaxou e ele moveu seu rosto de volta para o meu, seus olhos completamente fechados. Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, suavemente, apenas roçando neles e coloquei minhas mãos de volta em seus cabelos, entrelaçando meus dedos neles. Muito gentilmente, sua mão em minhas costas me puxou para mais perto dele. Nele. Enquanto seus lábios continuavam a roçar nos meus, pude sentir meu peito ser pressionado contra a pele nua do peito dele e isso fez meu coração acelerar ainda mais, eu estava separada dele apenas pelo fino tecido da minha blusa. Um tremor suave passou pelo corpo de Edward e pelo meu ao mesmo tempo. Sua mão em minhas costas ficou tensa. Um gemido suave veio de dentro de mim e ele me puxou ainda mais perto. E então... meu coração explodiu.

Eu podia senti-lo. Duro. Pelo brim molhado pressionado contra mim. Arfei enquanto o calor me inundava e senti um forte impulso de pressionar meu corpo ainda mais contra o dele. Eu nunca havia sentido... ele nunca havia... Oh! Milhares de raios de eletricidade estavam passando por mim, desde o meu escalpo até o meu dedão do pé, urgindo em mim para... Mas eu parei. Não foi fácil, mas eu fiquei o mais imóvel que pude enquanto seus lábios flutuavam pelos meus e, sua cintura pressionada contra mim, me deixava senti-lo. Apesar de sua gentileza, eu podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo. Eu não queria tornar isso ainda mais difícil para ele.

E apesar de eu estar praticamente sem respirar, e meu coração estar martelando, eu estava maravilhada pelo jeito que, embora nossa diferença de altura fosse grande, nossos corpos eram capazes de descobrir uma ligação entre si e com a música que tocava ao nosso redor. Nossos corpos começaram a se mexer gentilmente, quase sem se mover, junto com o ritmo. Senti meus joelhos vacilarem conforme a grandiosidade do momento me acertava, e seu braço ao meu redor me apertava, suportando meu peso. Seu rosto se afastou lentamente, movendo seus lábios para longe dos meus, e ele deu pequenos beijinhos por todo o meu pescoço. Meu coração continuava martelando. Eu podia ouvi-lo, e eu sabia que ele podia senti-lo contra seu peito nu, enquanto eu tentava absorver o máximo que eu podia dessa nova sensação que ele estava me oferecendo. Continuamos a nos mover lentamente com a música.

Mas eu podia sentir a tensão que ainda estava em Edward e alguns segundos depois ele se afastou, deixando uma pequena distância entre nós. Sua respiração estava pesada e seus olhos fechados. Ele moveu suas mãos para a minha cintura e descansou sua testa na minha. Ficamos ali, agora sem nos mover, enquanto nossa respiração começava a se acalmar, um pouco. A música estava ficando mais lenta, mais baixa.

Comecei a acariciar sua nuca. Ele sorriu.

"Agora você sabe," ele sussurrou.

Senti um sorriso cruzar meu rosto.

Mais um tempo e Edward afastou o rosto e abriu os olhos. Ele parecia incerto, como se tivesse saído de um transe. Rocei meus lábios nos dele. "Eu te amo."

Seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso e seus lábios se moveram sobre os meus. "E eu amo você," ele falou suavemente. Sem perceber o que eu estava fazendo, comecei a moveu minha cintura em sua direção novamente, instintivamente desejando mais do mesmo contato. Com muito cuidado Edward se afastou, colocando um espaço maior entre nós. Seus olhos estavam escurecendo de novo.

"Eu... Agora não, amor."

Instantaneamente paralisei. "Desculpe."

"Não fique." Ele se inclinou ainda mais. "Porque eu não estou."

Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, doces, suaves, antes de ele se afastar e suspirar. "É melhor eu me trocar," ele sussurrou. Suas mãos passaram pela minha cintura antes de penderem ao lado do seu corpo e se afastar. Ele pegou sua camisa do chão, algumas roupas em sua mala e caminhou na direção do banheiro. "Não se esqueça do seu chocolate quente, ele vai ficar frio," ele falou enquanto fechava a porta. Um segundo depois ouvi o chuveiro ligar. Abri um sorriso.

Eu estava curvada no sofá, me sentindo muito bem comigo mesma e bebendo meu chocolate quente, quase sem acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer – no que ele dividiu comigo. Eu ainda sorria quando Edward surgiu, dez minutos depois. Olhei para cima para vê-lo e quase cuspi minha bebida. Oh meu... Eu nunca o havia visto assim antes. Ele não só estava usando a camiseta do Snoopy, e isso sozinho já fazia meu coração pular várias batidas – tão fofo – mas ele também usava uma calça de pijama comprida azul-escura. Eu gostei do jeito como ela ficou solta em sua cintura e o tecido caía pelos seus pés descalços. De repente fiquei nervosa, e pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele também estava. É claro, Edward dormia em minha cama quase todas as noites, e eu dormi na sua em várias ocasiões, mas ele sempre estava vestido em roupas diurnas. Havia ali, de repente, algo muito mais... íntimo... nisso, agora que ele estava usando pijamas. E especialmente depois de, bem...

"Você parece pronto para a cama." Eu estava tentando parecer casual, mas meu rosto corado me entregou. Edward sorriu envergonhado.

"O Snoopy serviu," ele falou, puxando a ponta da camiseta.

"Ficou bom," falei e ele me mostrou outro sorriso tímido. Então respirou profundamente e veio se sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

"Você não costuma usar pijama." As palavras saíram repentinamente.

"Oh, bem, eu o comprei para essa viagem. Achei que seria estranho ficar aqui com você, desse jeito, usando jeans e camisa." Seus dedos estavam fazendo círculos em minhas pernas. "Não parecia certo usar pijama quando eu estava na casa do Charlie. Mas aqui, é diferente. Somos só você e eu." Ele encolheu os ombros. "É claro, quando eu estava colocando-o na mala eu não tinha certeza em como você se sentiria depois de conhecer o George. Eu não sabia se você iria querer dividir a cama comigo. Estou presumindo que está tudo bem, certo?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e seus olhos lampejaram.

"Hm, sim," me abracei ainda mais a ele e ele riu.

"Então eu tinha vários planos reserva, dependendo de como fosse o dia de hoje."

"Hm, o que mais você trouxe?"

"Bem, foi uma preparação mental. Eu trouxe o pijama no caso de dividirmos a cama. Mas também me preparei, mentalmente, para o caso de ter que ficar no sofá a noite toda, ou agendar um quarto separado no hotel. Ou um hotel separado."

Ri disso e ele riu comigo. Mas então sua voz ficou mais baixa, mais séria.

"Ou ter que te levar de volta para casa. Ou te colocar em um avião para ir para casa sem mim. Ou em um avião para Jacksonville, para Renee." Sua voz baixou até não ser mais alta do que um sussurro e seus dedos pararam de se mover em minha perna.

"Eu gosto do pijama." Meus lábios foram na direção dos dele e eu o beijei suavemente.

Enquanto eu colocava minha cabeça em seu ombro, um bocejo escapou de mim. Esse havia sido um longo dia.

Na mesma hora Edward me ergueu em seus braços e me carregou até a cama, puxando as cobertas enquanto me segurava com um só braço. Ele nunca mudava coisas como essa. Ele me deitou e depois se voltou para o quarto, apagando as luzes e todas as velas, antes de voltar e se deitar ao meu lado. Virei de lado, olhando para ele, e contornei o Snoopy com meus dedos.

"Fofo," falei, bocejando de novo. Edward me puxou para ele. Meu rosto estava contra seu peito e me aproximei o máximo que pude. E, pela primeira vez, ele não deixou um espaço entre nós. Eu sabia que algumas vezes, durante a noite, o frio do seu corpo o forçaria a ficar sobre as cobertas, mas agora eu estava pronta para dormir, aconchegada alegre em seus braços, ouvindo-o cantarolar minha canção de ninar.

Acordei algumas horas depois. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, abraçando os joelhos. Ele havia feito isso mais cedo, no parque. Eu nunca o havia visto fazer isso antes. Achei que essa devia ser sua nova pose _pensadora_.

"O que houve?"

"Desculpe, eu não queria te acordar." Ele deitou e me puxou para ele, dando demorados beijos gentis pelo meu ombro, tirando a alça da minha blusa do caminho com seu nariz. Meus pêlos se arrepiaram e eu suspirei. Isso era bom. Mas eu não me deixaria ser distraída.

"Tem... alguma... coisa... errada?" Me esforcei para falar as palavras certas entre os toques de seus beijos.

"Eu estava pensando." Sua voz era abafada contra mim.

"Hm? Me... conte."

Edward ergueu seu rosto até ficar de frente para o meu. A sala estava escura, mas graças à luz da lua que entrava pela janela eu pude ver seus olhos. Ele parecia estar fazendo uma decisão ali mesmo, naquele momento, enquanto olhava para mim. Prendi a respiração, imaginando o que viria.

"O que?" murmurei.

Edward respirou profundamente e me beijou.

"Acho que vou contar ao George quem sou eu."

**N/A: **_Deixem reviews, por favor!_


	8. Abrir e invadir

**N/A: **_Meu capítulo preferido *-* Boa leitura!_

"Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?"

Estávamos sentados, agachados, por trás da planta de ar condicionado que havia no telhado, do lado de fora da janela de George.

"É claro. Tenho muita prática nesse tipo de coisa, lembra?" Edward estendeu sua mão para segurar a minha, e pude ver seu sorriso no escuro. "Está se sentindo melhor agora?"

Assenti. "Foi só uma tontura." Eu não estava acostumada a escalar prédios altos, nas costas de alguém, no meio da noite.

Havia se passado quase uma hora desde que Edward havia beijado meu ombro e dito que queria contar a verdade ao George. Sua voz estava calma, e um pouco triste.

"Eu sei que o conheci, e lhe dei o pouco de informação que podia, e que isso deveria resolver as coisas para mim... para nós... mas eu o deixaria com uma mentira."

Edward me segurava em seus braços, olhando seriamente para dentro dos meus olhos. Eu sabia que ele esperava que eu entendesse, que eu lhe desse apoio nesse último detalhe de seu passado.

"Eu não quero ir embora dessa forma... mentindo para ele."

Beijei sua testa e ele aninhou a cabeça em meu peito, suspirando enquanto ouvia as batidas do meu coração. Na verdade, eu estava surpresa. Eu sabia que _'não se expor'_ era a regra número um do mundo dos vampiros, e embora eu entendesse o porquê de Edward querer contar a George, e em grande parte eu concordava com ele, eu não queria que ele se colocasse em risco.

"Você vai me dizer o que está pensando?" sua voz estava abafada pela minha pele, mas pude sentir uma pontada de tensão nela, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

"Eu estava só pensando na exposição. E nos Volturi." Um leve tremor passou por mim só de pensar neles. Instantaneamente os braços de Edward se apertaram ao meu redor e ele trouxe seu rosto até o meu, beijando minha testa e me puxando para o seu peito.

"Eu sei. Isso certamente é algo a se considerar e estive pensando nisso enquanto você estava dormindo." Ele beijou meu cabelo e suas mãos faziam longos e reconfortantes movimentos em minhas costas. Me apertei um pouco mais contra ele. "Tenho certeza que é seguro. George realmente não pode mais falar com ninguém. E mesmo se ele pudesse, pelo que vi em sua mente, eu não acho que ele contaria. E _eu_ não estou planejando deixar que os Volturi saibam. Você está?"

Ele estava sorrindo.

"Eu não, exatamente, os tenho na minha lista de telefones," falei, revirando os olhos, e Edward riu. "Acho que se não for um risco para você, então sim, eu acho que essa é a coisa certa a fazer."

Ele assentiu. "Ele realmente não tem muito tempo de vida sobrando. Posso ouvir isso em seu coração e posso detectar em seu cheiro."

Afastei minha cabeça para pode olhar para ele. "Sério? Você pode sentir o cheiro disso? Como?" meu nariz quase torceu para fora do meu rosto.

"Não é nada horrível," ele respondeu rapidamente. "O cheiro dele apenas está sumindo, percebi isso hoje enquanto estávamos lá. É como quando uma pessoa sai de uma sala, e por algum tempo você ainda consegue detectar o cheiro dela. Não é forte, mas você sabe que ela esteve ali, e agora se foi. É assim que é com o cheiro de George, está sumindo. Ele esteve aqui, mas agora ele está... indo."

Isso soou triste. "Sim, conte a ele," falei com firmeza e abracei Edward com força.

Ele olhou para o meu rosto e sorriu. "Obrigado."

Então agora, eu estava sentada ao lado de Edward, olhando para a janela de George, esperando a enfermeira terminar a sua ronda noturna e sair o quarto para que pudéssemos entrar. A malha e o jeans que eu havia colocado com pressa por cima do meu pijama não estava me oferecendo a proteção necessária contra o frio e eu tremi. Edward retirou sua jaqueta e a colocou em meus ombros. Passei meus braços pelas mangas.

"Você devia ter ficado na cama," ele murmurou enquanto puxava o zíper até o meu queixo. As mangas sobravam no fim dos meus braços e eu as balancei, parecendo um pouco com um pingüim. Ele sorriu e as dobrou para mim.

"Você realmente acha que eu ficaria para trás e te deixaria fazer isso sozinho?"

Ele suspirou, mas seus olhos ficaram muito calorosos e suaves. "Não, não acho." Ele inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios roçaram gentilmente nos meus.

Um flash de luz passou pela nossa direção enquanto a lanterna da enfermeira apontava para a janela. Rapidamente, Edward me segurou e nos escondemos ainda mais atrás da planta de ar condicionado. Meu coração começou a martelar e eu estava feliz por Edward ter insistido em usarmos roupas escuras. Ele me lançou um olhar preocupado.

"Eu estou bem,", mas meu sorriso trêmulo e as batidas loucas do meu coração me denunciaram. Edward me puxou para o seu lado, me abraçando com força. Senti seus lábios enquanto ele beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

Pouco depois a enfermeira saiu. Edward pegou minha mão e nos movemos cuidadosamente até a janela de George. Bem, eu me movi cuidadosamente, Edward era suave e se curvava como um gato.

"E se ele estiver dormindo? Poderia lhe dar um ataque do coração se ele acordasse e nos visse lá."

"Ele não está dormindo." Os dedos longos de Edward trabalhavam na tranca da janela, aplicando pressão suficiente para abri-la sem quebrar nada. Houve um _click_, e ele ergueu o vidro, deixando apenas espaço o bastante para podermos entrar. Tudo isso havia levado apenas um segundo, e havia sido feito com perfeição – imagino se foi assim na primeira noite que ele entrou pela minha janela. Antes de eu começar a deixá-la aberta para ele.

Eu sabia que esse era o único jeito. Edward não podia arriscar conversar com George durante uma visita diurna quando haveria interrupções das enfermeiras. E se arranjássemos outra visita pela Rebecca, ela estaria lá conosco, e seria estranho pedir para falar com ele a sós. Não, essa conversa teria que acontecer em completa privacidade.

Mas ainda sim, eu era a filha do chefe da polícia e parte de mim estava um pouco desconfortável com toda essa história de abrir e invadir. Edward estava obviamente muito confortável com isso. Mas eu já sabia disso.

Edward escalou e passou pela pequena fresta e eu senti minha respiração parar enquanto eu o via se mover.

Devagar. Silencioso. Furtivo.

Vampiro.

Vê-lo se mover _daquele jeito_ era novo para mim e eu tremi com a surpresa. Era diferente de quando ele entrava pela minha janela. Fiquei pensando se eu seria capaz de me mover tão habilmente quando fosse como ele.

Então Edward se virou e estendeu a mão para mim.

"O que você vai falar para ele?" Sussurrei repentinamente enquanto suas mãos passavam pela minha cintura. Ele hesitou, seus dedos repousando suavemente em mim.

"Eu não faço a menor idéia," ele sussurrou de volta, dando de ombros e me mostrando um meio sorriso. Meu coração deu uma cambalhota por ele enquanto ele aumentava a pressão em minha cintura e me puxava para dentro do quarto.

Mas eu não era uma vampira graciosa... ainda... e bati meu joelho na moldura da janela. O vidro ressoou e Edward o parou, e o silenciou, com um toque de sua mão.

"Tudo bem?" ele acariciou meu joelho.

Assenti enquanto ele me colocava no chão.

Estava escuro, mas eu podia ouvir as notas suaves da música clássica. A enfermeira deve ter posto um dos CDs de George para tocar. Conforme meus olhos se ajustavam, pude perceber sua forma na cama, sua cama estava levemente inclinada, uma de suas mãos estava sobre os cobertores.

Seus olhos estavam abertos, nos olhando, mas ele estava completamente imóvel.

"Está tudo bem, os pensamentos dele estão calmos. Ele está surpreso e curioso, mas não com medo." Edward sussurrou para mim.

Nos movemos até sua cama, a mão de Edward segurando a minha e seus dedos estavam flexionando levemente, nervoso.

George estava olhando diretamente para ele e Edward deu uma risada suave.

"Ele achou que eu voltaria, mas não dessa forma."

"Isso é entendível," sussurrei.

"Olá, George." A voz de Edward era suave, enquanto sua mão apertava a minha. Ele estava certo – George não parecia assustado quando nos aproximamos lentamente dele. Edward endireitou os ombros e pude sentir a tensão correndo por ele, agora. Quando ele deu um longo, desnecessário, suspiro, fiquei pensando em como ele começaria.

"Por favor, permita-me desculpar-me pela maneira de minha visita, e pelo horário tardio..."

Engoli um sorriso. Em seu nervoso, ele havia voltado para 1918, usando palavras e expressões de sua vida humana. Era difícil de conciliá-lo com os movimentos de vampiro que eu havia presenciado enquanto ele passava por uma fresta impossivelmente pequena da janela. Quantas pessoas esse homem possuía dentro dele? Sorri para mim mesma. Eu não me importava – eu amava todo eles.

"Eu esperava que... oh, é claro... me desculpe... ."

Edward se virou para mim. "Bella, George disse olá para você. E... ele está feliz por te ver novamente." Edward estava sorrindo, mas eu fui pega de surpresa, e olhei dele para o homem na cama. Obviamente George não estava incomodado pelo fato de que Edward estava claramente lendo sua mente. Na verdade, ele parecia feliz em poder se comunicar por ele.

"Oh, hm, olá George. Estou feliz por te ver novamente, também."

Isso era tão bizarro. Edward se virou para a cama. Ele deu outro suspiro profundo e pareceu relaxar um pouco.

"Você se importa se eu puxar uma cadeira?" Ele parecia um pouco mais com ele mesmo, agora.

George deve ter respondido que não, porque Edward se moveu pelo quarto e facilmente, silenciosamente, puxou as duas cadeiras pretas de vinil de visitantes para o lado da cama. Nos sentamos. A mão de Edward estava em meu joelho e eu estava cobrindo-a coma minha. Sua outra mão estava sobre suas pernas.

Ele hesitou, decidindo qual era a melhor maneira de proceder. Eu soube o momento em que sua decisão foi feita – seus dedos pararam de batucar e apertaram minha mão. Ele se inclinou um pouco para frente.

"Pensei que você pudesse ter algumas perguntas para mi, George."

Ouvi atentamente a conversa de apenas um lado entre Edward e seu filho.

A primeira pergunta de George foi claramente _Quem é você?_

Os dedos de Edward começaram a apertar os meus novamente enquanto ele respondia suavemente e sem hesitação.

"Eu sou Edward Anthony Masen. E nasci em 1901, aqui, em Chicago." Ele fez uma pausa, "Acredito que você estava procurando por mim."

Meu coração vacilou.

Então houve um silêncio e eu queria poder ver os olhos de George com mais clareza no escuro. Edward respirou acentuadamente, mas sua voz era baixa e calma enquanto ele respondia a próxima pergunta não falada de George.

"Sim, eu sou."

Engoli, entendendo o que Edward havia acabado de perguntar. Minha perna balançava para cima e para baixo de nervoso. Então Edward assentiu lentamente, e ouvi um leve tremor em suas palavras.

"Sim, você é... você é meu filho."

Estava feito.

Edward explicou cuidadosamente como ele estava sentado nesse quarto, cento e sete anos depois de ter nascido, e ainda parecendo ter dezessete. Ele começou falando da influenza, seus pais, e de como, depois de ter morrido, sua mãe pediu ao misterioso Dr Cullen para salvar seu filho. Ele falava baixo e calmamente, mas então hesitou. Seus dedos apertaram os meus com força enquanto ele dizia as próximas palavras.

"Não, não sou um fantasma... eu, eu sou um vampiro."

Ele esperou pela reação de George e a princípio não houve nada. Então, meus olhos se arregalaram de horror enquanto o corpo de George tremia e ele começava a fazer barulhos como se estivesse sufocando. Edward se afastou da cama, mas os olhos de George nunca desviaram de seu rosto.

"Temos que chamar uma enfermeira!" Sibilei.

Afastei minha cadeira, mas em meu pânico ela caiu e eu tombei para trás com ela, bem na direção dos puxadores de metal do armário. O barulho da queda foi alto e a pilha de CDs caiu pelo chão.

A mão de Edward me segurou pela cintura, me suspendendo no meio da queda. Ele se levantou rapidamente. "Está tudo bem, não precisamos de uma enfermeira. O coração dele está acelerado, mas já está voltando ao ritmo normal. O choque inicial já está passando."

Eu olhei. O barulho de sufocamento havia parado, seu corpo estava imóvel. Respirei de alívio.

"Mas a enfermeira _está_ vindo," Edward falou.

Um segundo depois eu estava parada atrás da planta de ar condicionado do lado de fora do telhado, apertada conta a cintura de Edward. Como um borrão ele pegou os CDs, recolocou as cadeiras contra a parede, me pegou e passou comigo pela janela, a fechando atrás dele antes de nos movermos até nosso esconderijo original. Minha cabeça ainda girava.

"Me desculpe, Edward. Eu pensei...,"

"Ssh, não precisa se desculpar. Ele ficará bem, o coração dele ficará bem. Bom, não exatamente bem, mas de volta a onde estava antes, de qualquer forma. Ele já está se acalmando." Ele levantou uma mão e a colocou em meu peito. "Honestamente, estou mais preocupado com o _seu_ coração, Bella."

Eu assenti. Eu também estava. Parecia que ele estava tentando bater o equivalente a uma vida inteira em apenas um minuto.

"Você quer ir embora? Nós podemos ir se isso..." Ele estava preocupado, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não! Não, eu ficarei bem. Me distraia."

"Te distrair? Hm, como?"

"Eu não sei... me beija."

"Agora? Isso não costuma acalmar seu coração."

"Não, mas isso me dará algo mais em que pensar."

Ele se inclinou e beijou suavemente meus lábios. Ele estava certo, isso não fez nada para acalmar meu coração, mas a ansiedade se esvaiu e foi substituída por uma onda de calor enquanto nossas bocas se moviam juntas. Muito melhor.

Edward se afastou. "Hm, você realmente parece mais calma, ao contrário do seu coração."

Eu sorri e escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

"Então minha falta de jeito não arruinou suas chances de falar com ele de novo?"

"Não, na verdade não." Sua mão acariciava minhas costas, confortante. "A enfermeira está quase saindo. Posso ouvi-la, ela está checando todos os quartos, não apenas o dele. E então poderemos tentar de novo."

"Você tem certeza que George ficará bem?"

"Oh, sim. Ele estava me pedindo para voltar antes mesmo de sairmos pela janela."

"Sério?"

"Uhum. Aparentemente ele ainda não terminou comigo. E essas são palavras _dele_."

"Homem corajoso," eu ri.

"É o que parece."

Alguns minutos depois, quando Edward pôde ouvir que a enfermeira estava satisfeita, voltamos ao quarto de George. Ele estava esperando por nós, mas agora ele parecia estar tremendo, apenas um pouco e um barulho de sufocamento diferente, mais suave, saía dos seus lábios.

"Oh não! Edward veja!" Falei apressada, ainda preocupada com ele. Edward colocou seu braço ao meu redor.

"Ssh, amor. Ele disse que está bem, não se preocupe. Ele sente muito por ter te assustado e espera que _você esteja _bem. Ele achou que você parecia estar tremendo."

Eu não sabia como responder a isso. Eu havia entrado em seu quarto no meio da noite, com um vampiro, e ele estava preocupado se havia _me_ assustado. Pude ver Edward franzir a testa, mas havia um sorriso tentando escapar por seus lábios.

"O que?"

"Er,... nada."

"Me diga, Edward." Sua boca estava se contorcendo, ainda escondendo o sorriso. "Edward?"

"Hm... ele também disse que depois que o choque inicial passou, você lhe fez dar a única risada que ele deu desde que está aqui. Er, é por isso que ele está tremendo."

"Oh," Então ele estava tremendo de tanto rir. De mim. Eu não sabia se me sentia lisonjeada ou irritada. Decidi optar pelo lisonjeada.

Edward puxou novamente as cadeiras e nos sentamos enquanto George se acalmava, a risada diminuindo e finalmente parando.

"Como ele está aceitando tudo tão bem?"

"Você pode falar diretamente com ele, Bella." Edward sorriu para mim.

"Oh, é claro, desculpe George." Ele fez um movimento quase imperceptível com a cabeça. "Hm, eu só... você está aceitando tudo tão bem." Encolhi os ombros, essa não era realmente uma questão, mas pude ver que Edward estava escutando uma resposta de George. Um momento depois ele falou.

"Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa incomum em mim quando viemos aqui mais cedo com Rebecca, apenas pela minha aparência, inicialmente. Mas ao final de nossa visita ele percebeu que eu podia ler mentes. Ele não ficou completamente surpreso porque teve uma experiência semelhante durante sua própria vida."

Olhei para Edward, surpresa. Ele assentiu.

"George sempre foi muito perceptivo, um bom leitor de pessoas. Geralmente ele conseguia captar a essência do que alguém estava pensando."

Eu entendi. "Carlisle disse que você era assim quando humano."

"Sim. Algumas vezes."

Eu estava sentada na ponta da minha cadeira, tensa, preocupada, mas agora eu estava relaxando um pouco. Sentei para trás, a mão de Edward ainda entrelaçada na minha, e ouvi enquanto ele continuava.

"Ele disse que sabia que havia mais coisa na história que eu contei hoje, mas ele não tinha certeza do que era. Mas algo lhe dizia que a conexão entre nós era mais próxima do que primos distantes. Quando expliquei que eu era seu... pai," Apertei sua mão quando ele hesitou em dizer a palavra, "... ele não ficou completamente surpreso, mas ficou pensando em como podia ser. A, er, parte sobre vampiro _foi_ um pouco chocante, aliás. Mas ele sabia que eu não representava perigo para ele."

Ele se virou para George, obviamente em resposta a uma pergunta silenciosa, e riu.

"Não, sem presas." E ele mostrou um sorriso largo antes de rir novamente. "Não, isso é tudo coisa de Hollywood e Stoker."

Então ele assentiu. "Sim, você está certo." Ele se virou para mim. "Ele sempre acreditou que as lendas fossem baseadas em fatos e realidade. Eu apenas confirmei sua teoria."

Eu estava assentindo. Isso tudo fazia sentido, se é que qualquer coisa nisso _pudesse_ fazer sentido.

"E agora, George gostaria que eu lhe contasse... tudo."

Me encostei na cadeira e pelas próximas duas horas ouvi a conversa de apenas um lado, que era tão incomum tanto em estilo quanto em conteúdo.

George _estava_ curioso, e Edward contou sobre Carlisle e os outros Cullens, e até mesmo sobre seus dias mais obscuros, quando ele caçava humanos. Pude ver que isso era particularmente difícil para ele revelar, mas George queria saber de tudo – e Edward iria lhe contar. Então ele deu uma risada leve e seu humor suavizou novamente. "Não, não são todos os vampiros. A leitura de mentes é uma _coisa minha_."

E George queria saber sobre mim. Edward sugeriu que eu contasse, então, timidamente, contei sobre aquele primeiro dia na aula de Biologia e como comecei a amar o vampiro que estava agora segurando minha mão. E, quando terminei, Edward contou ao George como eu havia mudado o seu mundo, e como ele me amava profundamente. Eu tinha certeza que George podia ver meu rosto corado mesmo no escuro.

Fez-se um curto silêncio enquanto Edward escutava George. E então ele falou.

"Sim, Bella quer se tornar como eu. Ainda estamos discutindo a data de sua mudança – ela quer que seja logo e eu quero que demore mais...," ele olhou diretamente para mim, "... mas será em algum momento depois do casamento."

A expressão de Edward era pensativa. Ele ficou olhando para nossas mãos, entrelaçadas e apoiadas sobre minha perna. De repente ele levantou minha mão e pressionou seus lábios contra ela. Seus olhos se fecharam e uma expressão de dor passou rapidamente pelo seu rosto. Fiquei imaginando o que George estaria dizendo, mas estava claro que eu teria que esperar até mais tarde para descobrir.

Eles compartilharam informações sobre suas vidas. A infância de George havia sido feliz. Lucy foi uma mãe indulgente e John um pai firme, mas amoroso. Ele não era muito bom em esportes, mas sempre amou música, o que foi difícil, pois nem Lucy e nem John eram musicais. O piano na sala de estar era puramente para decoração, até que George insistiu em ter aulas.

E Edward dividiu tudo que conseguia se lembrar de sua vida humana e de sua família. George ficou encantado ao ouvir que as construções criadas pelo seu bisavô ainda estavam pela cidade. Pude ver o quão feliz Edward estava por poder dar a ele esse pedaço de suas vidas compartilhadas.

E então, a conversa virou-se para Lucy e Edward se mexeu desconfortável. Ele corria os dedos pelos cabelos.

"Não, eu não a amava, mas você provavelmente imaginou isso pelo que leu no diário. Era só um acordo... Sim, eu planejava terminar o noivado. Eu sabia que esse era o certo a se fazer por nós dois."

De repente, a mão de Edward apertou a minha com força, quase doeu. Mexi meus dedos o máximo que pude para avisá-lo e ele os soltou rapidamente, havia ansiedade em seu rosto quando ele me olhou.

"Desculpe," ele falou, seus olhos queimando nos meus.

"Está tudo bem," sorri e peguei sua mão novamente, mas a ansiedade não deixou seus olhos. "Está realmente tudo bem, Edward. Você não me machucou." Mas sua expressão permaneceu a mesma enquanto ele baixava a cabeça e os dedos de sua mão direita se agarravam no cobertor de George. Percebi, então, que ele estava preocupado com algo mais do que seu aperto de mão forte demais. Sua cabeça ainda estava abaixada e ele deu um suspiro longo e profundo enquanto respondia a pergunta silenciosa de George.

"Sim... se eu soubesse, eu teria me casado com ela."

Oh.

Pude ver que dizer essas palavras em voz alta, na minha frente, realmente o machucava. E para ser honesta, por um momento, me machucou também. Sempre tirei conforto do conhecimento de que ele terminaria o noivado. Acho que nunca cheguei a imaginar o que ele teria feito se tivesse sobrevivido à influenza e descoberto sobre a gravidez. É claro que ele teria se casado com ela. Essa seria a coisa certa a se fazer. O Edward que eu conheço não teria feito outra coisa. Mas só de ouvir aquelas palavras saírem dos lábios, _sim, eu teria me casado com ela_ – por um momento eu estava de volta naquela floresta onde ele me contou tudo.

Eu sabia que seus olhos estavam em mim. Seus dedos acariciavam os meus e eu sabia que ele podia ouvir minha dor através das batidas do meu coração. Eu queria olhar para ele, mas não podia. Ainda havia um pouco daquela onda de ciúme com que eu precisava lidar primeiro. Não era forte, eu sabia que passaria. Eu só precisava de um momento.

De repente, a cabeça de Edward se virou na direção de George. Um momento depois um sorriso fraco apareceu em seu rosto e ele virou de volta para mim.

"George está feliz por eu não ter me casado com Lucy. Ele pode ver que ela e eu claramente não combinávamos e que teríamos sido infelizes. Ao contrário disso, Lucy e John foram _muito_ felizes juntos e... e George pode ver que você e eu fomos obviamente feitos para ficarmos juntos."

Eu sorri. Meu momento estava passando. "Obviamente." Apertei sua mão e ele soltou a respiração, se inclinando para beijar minha testa.

Edward estava muito interessado em aprender mais sobre o trabalho de George e a escola de música. Parece que ela havia feito uma grande diferença em várias vidas, como Rebecca havia dito. Edward ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, ouvindo, e sua testa começou a franzir. Então ele encostou-se à cadeira e falou.

"George, está entre meus interesses ter certeza que seu trabalho continue. Você disse que um pouco da renda vem do governo da cidade, mas na maior parte você depende de doações – eu posso ajudar com uma quantia que asseguraria a continuação do que você começou. Você me permitiria fazer isso?"

Pausa. Sorriso grande.

"Obrigado. Vou organizar isso assim que eu voltar para casa."

A conversa se tornou mais geral, então. Eles discutiram política, música e eventos mundiais. Tendo apenas dezessete anos de diferença, eles viveram na mesma época e viram as mesmas mudanças. Algumas maiores, outras menores.

E então, era hora de ir embora. George estava começando a ficar cansado e Edward pôde ouvir as enfermeiras quando elas começaram a fazer a ronda nos quartos para checagem. Nos levantamos e Edward colocou as cadeiras de volta a seus lugares contra a parede.

"É claro que você sabe que não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso," Edward sorriu, e então riu.

"O que ele falou?"

"Ele falou que mesmo que _pudesse_ falar quem acreditaria nele. E ele realmente não quer terminar seus dias em uma cela acolchoada. Não nesse estágio."

Ri também. E Edward riu de novo enquanto olhava de volta para George.

"Se eu o cortar, não vai voltar a crescer, e eu acho que a Bella gosta desse jeito."

Ah, seus cabelos. Sorri enquanto ele passava seus dedos por eles.

"É melhor nós irmos. A enfermeira logo estará aqui." A voz de Edward estava séria agora, e ele parou por um momento.

"Estou muito feliz por termos tido essa oportunidade, George," ele falou e pensei ter visto George sorrindo. Caminhei até a cama. O lençol e o cobertor estavam soltos sobre seu peito, um braço estava descansando sobre as cobertas. Toquei meus dedos em sua mão.

"Foi bom te conhecer, George." Sua mão se mexeu na minha. Sua pele estava fria e, novamente, pensei tê-lo visto tentar sorrir.

Me movi discretamente até a janela enquanto Edward parava ao lado da cama.

"Você é muito bem vindo. Mas esse realmente foi _meu_ prazer." Então ele se virou e olhou para mim e eu sorri. "_Nosso_ prazer," ele falou, olhando de volta para George.

A música parou.

"Posso?" Edward apontou para a pilha de CDs na estante ao lado da cama. Ele escolheu entre eles.

"Essa é um dos meus preferidos," ele falou, colocando o CD no rádio e apertando o play. As notas suaves de Brahms preencheram o quarto. A cabeça de George de moveu vagamente em aprovação e Edward sorriu para ele. Eles ficaram se encarando por um momento. Então Edward estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de George na sua.

"Você está frio," ele murmurou e meu coração pulou uma batida quando Edward ajeitou as cobertas e colocou gentilmente o braço de George para baixo delas, puxando-as até os ombros dele e a ajeitando em seu corpo. Então ele se abaixou, com muito cuidado, e beijou sua testa.

"Boa noite, George, durma bem."

Lágrimas caíam pelos meus olhos enquanto saíamos pela janela em direção ao telhado. Edward nunca olhou para trás enquanto me puxava para o seu lado e me ajudava a passar pela abertura. Seu gesto final com George havia me deixado sem palavras.

Sem esforço, Edward me pegou em seus braços.

"Segure firme em mim, Bella," ele sussurrou. Me segurei com mais força ao seu pescoço.

"Pronta?"

Assenti, mesmo sem saber ao certo para o que eu deveria estar pronta. Tamanha era minha confiança nesse homem.

E então, ele pulou do telhado.

Foi como se ele estivesse saltando da calçada para a rua. Um segundo depois estávamos no chão. Eu nem ao menos senti o impacto de quando pousamos.

Olhei para o rosto de Edward. Seus olhos eram intensos, queimando nos meus. Gentilmente ele me colocou de pé, nunca desviando o olhar. Ele trouxe suas mãos para o meu rosto, o segurando em suas palmas. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se inclinou e me beijou, profundamente, sua boca se movendo sobre a minha com uma paixão terna que fez meu coração saltar.

"Obrigado," ele respirou contra meus lábios. Sua respiração gélida enviou uma onda de calor por mim.

"Pelo que?" Eu estava sem ar e ainda afetada pela despedida de Edward e seu filho.

"Eu... apenas obrigado. Por tudo. _Tudo_." A emoção era forte em sua voz. Ele roçou o rosto em meu cabelo e sussurrou, "Por me amar o bastante."

Puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei com todo o amor que pude demonstrar. Ele entrelaçou uma mão em meu cabelo, a outra estava em minhas costas, me puxando para ele. Pude sentir o calor subir por mim. Me afastei para respirar.

"Vamos para casa," Edward sussurrou.

Era quase quatro da manhã quando voltei para baixo das cobertas da cama do hotel. Edward, novamente em seu pijama, se deitou ao meu lado. Fiz uma tentativa de me encostar nele, e ele permitiu. Meu corpo todo sorriu.

"O nosso check-out será de tarde, então você pode dormir o quanto quiser," ele sussurrou enquanto eu bocejava. "E então iremos para casa."

"Então aquilo foi um adeus? Terminamos aqui, agora?"

"Sim, aquilo foi um adeus. Terminamos aqui, agora." Sua voz era baixa e calma.

Pude sentir o sono começar a me dominar e eu estava me sentindo muito relaxada, aconchegada em seus braços. Estava tudo atrás de nós, agora, e amanhã iríamos para casa.

"Você sabe o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer?" Falei em meio a outro bocejo.

"Não posso nem imaginar o que você realmente gostaria de fazer. Por favor, me diga."

Sorri, às vezes eu gostava quando ele provocava. Me aproximei ainda mais dele, se é que isso era possível.

"Quero ir para casa e passar um dia inteiro na clareira. Só você e eu, sem nada nem ninguém para nos preocuparmos."

Edward suspirou. "Parece extasiante." Minha cabeça estava em seu peito e ele abaixou seu rosto para me beijar, delicadamente. "Amanhã," ele falou suavemente e eu virei de lado com as costas contra seu peito. Seus braços passaram ao meu redor, me puxando ainda mais perto dele. Suas pernas estavam dobradas, então ele me encaixou ali, no colo que ele havia criado. Isso era novo. E eu gostava.

Seus dedos traçavam um caminho lento pelo meu braço.

"Você se lembra da última vez que estivemos na clareira?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Eu sorri. "Hm, sim. Você me colocou em cima de você e disse que me amava e me queria, bem ali."

"Sim."

"Mas nós paramos."

Ele riu pelo bico em minha voz. "Porque você pediu."

"Parecia a coisa certa a se fazer."

Ele riu de novo e fiquei pensando onde é que ele queria chegar com tudo isso. Seus dedos faziam carícias maiores em meu braço, mas ele não disse mais nada. Então eu falei.

"Edward, o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse te parado?"

Ele roçou o rosto em meu cabelo.

"Bem, eu suponho,... eu suponho que nós teríamos feito amor. Essa certamente era minha intenção naquela hora." Sua voz era suave, preguiçosa.

"Hm, então não era blefe? Você não estava disfarçando, sabendo que eu te pararia e você não teria que ir em frente com isso?"

"Não," ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, agora. "Não era um blefe. E o que você quer dizer com _ir em frente com isso_? Você faz parecer como se fosse difícil, como uma visita ao dentista."

"Desculpe, eu não queria fazer parecer isso."

Ele riu novamente e aproximou ainda mais seu rosto, sussurrando em meu ouvido, "Fazer amor com você certamente não será difícil, Bella."

Senti meu coração saltar. Eu havia escutado direito? Olhei para sua mão enquanto ela acariciava meu braço suavemente. Eu me sentia sentada em sua cintura. Pensei nas palavras que ele havia acabado de dizer... e no modo como ele as havia dito.

"Você parece muito... relaxado?"

"Hm, pareço?"

"Sim. Não que eu me importe, porque não me importo."

Ele deu outra risada suave.

"Bem, acho que nos últimos dias tive algumas epifanias desse tipo."

"Oh? Pensei que epifanias fossem coisas minhas." Eu ri, mas fiquei imaginando o que viria a seguir.

"Desculpe, amor, elas não são exclusividade sua." Sua mão se moveu do meu braço e começou a acariciar suavemente minhas costelas. Meu coração acelerou. "As minhas apenas são um pouco mais lentas de se perceber."

"Okay. Então você irá compartilhar sua epifania comigo?"

"Acho que eu gostaria, sim."

Virei meu rosto para ele novamente. Seus olhos estavam tão calorosos e suaves, me ouvi suspirar e ele sorriu. Ele colocou a mão de volta em minhas costelas e continuou a acariciando. Fechei meus olhos e o ouvi. Fiquei um pouco surpresa por ouvir que seu tom havia se tornado sério.

"Eu sei que sempre mantive nossa relação física a toques de braços, Bella. E enquanto minha razão sempre foi a preocupação sobre as minhas qualidades mais perigosas de vampiro, acho que outra razão se misturou a essa, também."

Abri meus olhos e vi que os dele estavam escuros e nervosos agora. Eu não fazia idéia do que ele iria dizer.

"Sem perceber, acho que sempre estive preocupado em te machucar, não só como vampiro, mas como homem."

Eu estava franzindo a testa. Eu não entendia.

"Edward, você nunca me machucaria. Eu sei disso."

"Eu sei que você pensa isso, mas me deixe explicar."

Meus olhos procuravam pelos seus enquanto ele falava.

"Não me lembro de nada da Lucy, ou daquela noite, depois da minha mudança. Mas acho que eu _trouxe_ alguns dos meus sentimentos daquela noite comigo."

Meu coração parou. Sentimentos? Ele possuía sentimentos por Lucy, depois de tudo? Comecei a balançar minha cabeça, eu não queria ouvir. Instantaneamente suas mãos apertaram minhas costas em um abraço apertado.

"Não sentimentos por Lucy. Sentimento por aquela noite. Pelo que aconteceu."

Isso melhorava alguma coisa? Eu ainda não sabia. Edward respirou profundamente e baixou o olhar. Suas mãos imóveis em mim.

"Sentimentos ruins."

Oh.

Ele suspirou e continuou.

"Naquela noite, tentei ter intimidade, sob pressão, com alguém que eu não amava. E eu a machuquei. Eu tinha dezessete anos e era inexperiente e ela chorou. Naquela hora eu pensei que as lágrimas eram por eu tê-la machucado muito. Agora eu sei que não foi esse o caso. Mas você pode imaginar como eu me senti, a meu respeito e a respeito de... sexo." Ele parecia muito desconfortável. Ergui os braços e coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas. Ele forçou um meio sorriso.

"Quando tive que procurar em minhas memórias por Lucy, as memórias daqueles sentimentos voltaram, também. Mas na verdade, acho que eles sempre estiveram aqui, sem que eu percebesse. Subconscientemente."

Pude ver agora que eu estava certa em meus pensamentos de duas semanas atrás. Ele _repugnava_ a si mesmo antes mesmo de sua mudança.

"Bella, desde que nos conhecemos, você despertou sentimentos em mim que eu nunca havia conhecido, como vampiro ou como humano, e..." Ele respirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça, como se isso clareasse seus pensamentos.

"Basicamente, Bella, sem perceber, estive preocupado que fazer sexo comigo seria desapontador e não prazeroso para você."

Eu realmente, realmente, não esperava por isso. Minha boca se abriu e meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas precisei de um momento. Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam abaixados, e fechados. Finalmente encontrei minha voz.

"Edward, você não pode estar falando sério!" Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava se sentindo assim.

Ele olhou para cima, para mim.

"Eu não estava consciente disso, mas tenho certeza agora de que esteve lá o tempo todo. Misturado com a angústia de vampiro," ele me mostrou um sorriso fraco, "... e com o conhecimento de que nunca serei bom o bastante para você."

Passei minhas mãos ao seu redor e o abracei apertado.

"Edward, por favor, me diga que você não se sente mais desse jeito?"

O senti encolher os ombros.

"Bem, até que você se transforme meu controle ainda é um problema." Ele afastou seu rosto para sorrir para mim. "Embora as coisas _estejam_ progredindo bem." Ele começou a acariciar minhas costelas novamente, com movimentos um pouco maiores dessa vez. "Mas não me sinto mais tão ansioso agora, em estar com você. Essa parte de mim parece diferente, mais leve, de alguma forma." Ele suspirou. "Isso tem acontecido lentamente, gradualmente. Acho que porque descobri a verdade sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite. E por ter conhecido George, saber o tipo de homem que ele é. E nossa conversa no carro na outra noite." Ele levantou sua mão e passou os dedos gentilmente sobre meus lábios. "E te ter ao meu lado a cada passo, me amando." Sorri contra sua pele e beijei a ponta dos seus dedos. Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas não tinha problema, porque às vezes as palavras não são necessárias.

Ficamos deitados ali, abraçando um ao outro, nossas mãos paradas.

"Eu te amo," sussurrei, enquanto me sentia finalmente cair no sono.

"E eu amo você," ele sussurrou de volta.

Então ouvi sua voz novamente, ainda mais suave, logo antes do sono me dominar,

"Nós _vamos_ fazer amor, Bella, e quando fizermos, será lindo."

**N/A: **_Hey deixem reviews ;*_


	9. Blusas e Estacas

**N/A:** _Desculpem pela demora! Boa leitura._

Dedos traçavam espirais em meu ombro quando acordei. Sorri com o toque gelado e me aconcheguei ainda mais no edredom.

"Bom dia," sua voz de veludo soava suave em meus ouvidos e seus lábios encostaram em um beijo em minha bochecha.

"Hm, bom dia." Me senti leve como não me sentia há muito tempo. Relaxada, em paz. Abri meus olhos e o olhei. Ahh. Ele estava sobre as cobertas, ainda em seu pijama e sorrindo para mim. Seus olhos eram calmos e ternos. Suspirei e ri.

"O que?"

"Gosto de você de pijama," falei, passando meus dedos sobre o desenho do Snoopy em seu peito. Os olhos de Edward abaixaram por um segundo, e então ele pegou minha mão e a levou até seus lábios.

"Pensei que você dormiria mais. Ainda são onze da manhã."

Me espreguicei inteira, com meus dedos ainda nele. Me senti surpreendentemente renovada depois de apenas cinco ou sei horas dormindo.

"Acho que devo ter dormido muito profundamente depois da nossa visita noturna. Eu falei?"

"Não realmente. Apenas alguns murmúrios incoerentes."

Seus dedos voltaram a fazer movimentos lentos e gentis em meu ombro.

Comecei a pensar na noite anterior. Sobre George, e sobre nossa conversa quando voltamos ao hotel.

"Está realmente tudo atrás de nós agora, certo?" falei.

Edward assentiu. "Acho que sim. Apenas tenho que ajeitar o fundo de doação do projeto de George quando voltarmos, mas fora isso, sim. Está tudo atrás de nós."

Ele se inclinou para me beijar, mas parou quando alguém bateu à porta.

"É o café da manhã." Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e saiu rapidamente da cama para abrir a porta. Um carregador começou a empurrar o carrinho para dentro do quarto, mas Edward parou a sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem.

"Obrigado, eu levarei a partir daqui," ele falou suavemente. Sorri para mim mesma. Ele não queria que o carregador me visse na cama.

Edward pegou a bandeja do carrinho e a trouxe até mim. Ele a colocou cuidadosamente sobre o edredom.

"Na hora certa," fiquei um pouco confusa pelo aparecimento da comida assim que acordei.

Edward sorriu. "Quando ouvi sua respiração mudar, eu sabia que era apenas questão de tempo até que você acordasse. Tomei a liberdade de pedir a comida para você. Já faz um bom tempo desde o jantar." Ele retirou a tampa da bandeja, revelando uma tigela de cereais, algumas torradas, um prato com ovos e um copo de suco de laranja. "Espero que esteja tudo bem. Eles não fazem ovos fritos." Seu tom de voz era de desculpas.

"Está ótimo."

Me sentei e comecei a comer enquanto Edward se deitava ao meu lado, seus braços sob sua cabeça e um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto me assistia comer.

"O que?" perguntei com a boca cheia de torrada. O sorriso de Edward aumentou.

"Isso é maravilhoso," ele falou simplesmente. Ele riu da minha expressão. "Apenas ficar deitado aqui, assim, na cama com você... de pijama," ele se sentou e beijou meu ombro, tirando a alcinha da minha blusa do caminho com o nariz, "... assistir você tomar o café da manhã. Com lugar algum pra ir, ninguém pra ver. Eu queria fazer isso todos os dias."

Comecei a sorrir. "Sim, isso é ótimo." Meus olhos correram por ele o apreciando. Ele se deitou de costas novamente, olhando para o teto. Ele estava muito mais em paz agora. Nós dois estávamos.

Eu sabia que nunca esqueceríamos, com certeza. Na verdade esquecer nunca fez parte do plano. Mas poderíamos seguir em frente. O passado de Edward, e George, seria uma parte do tecido que formava nosso relacionamento, mas não o dominaria. E de várias maneiras, apesar da experiência ter sido dolorosa para nós dois, acho que ambos fomos beneficiados por ela. O que poderia ter nos separado nos fez mais próximos. Ambos estávamos mais a vontade para falar para o outro como nos sentíamos sobre as coisas, e Edward estava definitivamente mais relaxado em estar comigo. Balancei minha cabeça com a memória do que ele havia me dito na noite anterior. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele se sentia daquela forma. Oh, Edward. Não é para menos que ele se sentia hesitante em atravessar os limites.

Terminei de comer e afastei a bandeja. Edward a colocou de volta no carrinho.

"Eu só preciso... ," acenei vagamente com a minha mão na direção do banheiro enquanto me levantava da cama e pegava minha nécessaire.

Quando voltei ao quarto alguns minutos depois, com o rosto lavado, dente escovado, Edward ainda estava na mesma posição na cama, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Me deitei ao seu lado.

Seus dedos começaram a acariciar meus ombros. A sensação enviou um arrepio pelo meu corpo. Tremi.

"Frio?" ele perguntou, afastando seus dedos gelados.

"Não, na verdade não." Me aproximei dele, mexendo um pouco os ombros para lhe mostrar que eu queria que ele continuasse. Ele sorriu novamente e me puxou para mais perto, recolocando as mãos, mas um pouco mais para baixo dessa vez. Agora ele traçava espirais logo abaixo do meu pescoço.

"Hm, isso é bom," murmurei e fechei os olhos. Mal podia esperar para voltar para casa – para voltar para a nossa clareira. Mas nesse instante, eu só queria ficar onde estava, deitada ao lado de Edward, o sentindo tocar minha pele. Só Edward e eu e um tempo sozinhos.

"Quando temos que sair?"

"Bem, eu gostaria de dirigir à noite de novo, como fizemos antes."

"Para você poder dirigir como um maníaco?"

Ele revirou os olhos para mim. "Não há nada de errado com a minha direção, Bella." Segurei uma risada e ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Então pensei que podíamos sair assim que escurecer."

"Isso nos dá a tarde inteira?" Falei.

"Sim. Não precisamos sair até as quatro, então podemos encontrar algo para fazer até lá. Podemos fazer turismo, se você quiser. Existem alguns museus legais por aqui."

Senti o sorriso em meu rosto aumentar conforme uma idéia preenchia minha mente. "Ou podemos ficar aqui." Olhei para ele no travesseiro atrás de mim, meu plano implícito em meu rosto.

Seus dedos pararam de se mover. Ele ficou completamente imóvel e seus olhos desviaram dos meus. Talvez ele não estivesse tão relaxado com essas coisas como eu pensava. Recuei um pouco.

"Quero dizer, estivemos tão cheios de coisas, seria legal simplesmente ficar aqui durante a tarde e fazer nada. Voltarmos a sermos nós."

O silêncio permaneceu por um tempo, e então os dedos de Edward voltaram a se mover.

"Nada?" Havia algo em seu sussurro que me fez tremer por dentro. Talvez realmente estivéssemos na mesma página.

"Bem, não tem que ser nada. Tenho certeza que poderíamos encontrar algo para fazer."

"Hm, alguma idéia, Bella?"

Dei de ombros, mas meu coração começou a bater mais rápido conforme as espirais que ele estava traçando começaram a se mover cada vez mais para baixo, até a barra da minha blusa.

"Hm, bem, nós podemos assistir televisão." Coloquei minha mão em seu peito, descansando minha palma ali.

"Podemos," Edward falou, seus olhos olhando dentro dos meus. Percebi que eu havia parado de respirar e rapidamente retomei a respiração. O canto da boca de Edward se curvou em um meio sorriso.

"Ou podemos ouvir música," falei. Fiz uma decisão difícil e lentamente coloquei uma mão para baixo, passando-a por baixo de sua camiseta e a descansando na pele nua e fria de seu peito. Minha respiração acelerou pelo contato e observei atentamente sua reação. Seus olhos escureceram um pouco, e seus lábios se separaram, mas ele não fez movimento algum para me parar. Lentamente comecei a mover minha mão, traçando linhas curvas e lentas, aproveitando a sensação de sua pele e a dureza de seus músculos sob ela. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento e ele suspirou.

"Música é sempre uma boa idéia," ele falou, olhando para mim. Sua voz mais densa agora, e rouca. Seus dedos pararam em seu lugar em minha pele. Abaixei a outra mão, juntando-a a primeira, sob sua camiseta. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente, e ele inclinou a cabeça para trás enquanto respirava profundamente. Sorri pelo prazer que meu toque parecia lhe dar.

Mas então Edward se mexeu. Com um simples movimento ele se levantou, ficando de joelhos e efetivamente terminando o contato entre minhas mãos e seu peito. Senti desapontamento passar por mim. Deve ter sido demais para ele.

Ele estava olhando para mim, seus olhos escuros e seu rosto pareciam quase determinados quando seu olhar encontrou o meu. Eu não conseguia o ler. Fiquei imaginando o que ele estaria pensando, o que ele faria. Ele queria parar? Fiquei deitada, esperando que ele saísse da cama, ou se desculpasse por parar, mas o que eu não esperava era o que aconteceria em seguida.

Edward segurou as pontas da camiseta do Snoopy e a tirou. Lentamente, ele a deixou cair no chão.

Senti meu coração disparar contra minhas costelas. Eu estava deitada na cama e Edward estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, com o peito nu e os olhos brilhando. Foi minha vez de suspirar.

Lentamente ele se inclinou e pegou minha mão, a colocando de volta em seu peito, no lugar onde seu coração costumava bater, e mordi meu lábio. Eu podia ouvir meu sangue correndo pelas minhas veias.

Eu não queria mais ficar ali deitada. Saí debaixo das cobertas, me ajoelhei de frente para ele e havia apenas centímetros entre nós. Ergui minha outra mão para que ela encontrasse a primeira e juntas continuaram a explorá-lo, seu peito e seus ombros, descendo para suas costas e depois para sua cintura e deixei meus dedos brincarem nela. Ele grunhiu, muito baixo, e se inclinou para me beijar. Seus lábios pediram passagem aos meus e nossas línguas dançaram lentamente, acariciando uma a outra.

Um dos seus braços passou pela minha cintura, o outro se ergueu para que pudesse passar pelos meus cabelos. Eu podia me sentir pressionando o corpo contra ele e eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu queria sentir minha pele nua contra a dele.

Me afastei. Seus olhos ficaram confusos. Sorri, lhe deixando saber que nada estava errado. Então respirei profundamente e imaginei como minhas próximas palavras seriam recebidas.

"Edward, eu quero tirar a minha blusa também."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram com o franzir de sua testa e ele pareceu incerto. Por um momento achei que ele diria não. Havia hesitação, então lentamente ele pegou minha mão esquerda e a levou até seus lábios, dando um beijo em meu anel de noivado.

"Sim," ele sussurrou.

Meu coração parou. Uma onda de antecipação passou por mim, começando no centro do meu estômago, contorcendo-o, e depois passando pelo resto do meu corpo, chegando até as pontas dos meus dedos e calcanhares. Esse era definitivamente um novo nível.

As mãos de Edward gentilmente seguraram a barra da minha blusa e lentamente começaram a movê-la para cima. Seus olhos permaneceram focados no tecido azul, e nunca desviavam, enquanto ele o puxava pelo meu corpo. Levantei os braços e ele gentilmente a passou pela minha cabeça. Ele virou o rosto e observou enquanto seus dedos deixavam a blusa cair no chão. Esperando um pouco, ele respirou profundamente antes de lentamente se virar novamente para mim. Minhas inseguranças de repente começaram a aparecer e senti a necessidade de me cobrir com meus braços. Mas esse sentimento diminuiu, e meus braços permaneceram ao meu lado, quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. Ele não desviou o olhar e pude ver a profundidade de seu amor. Eu também podia ver o desejo que fazia uma aparência forte agora. Achei que eu iria explodir.

Seus braços estavam ao seu lado. Ergui uma mão e gentilmente toquei meus dedos nos seus. Essa conexão enviou uma onda elétrica quente pelo meu braço e depois para todo o meu corpo. Apertei minha mão com mais força quando sua mão se fechou rapidamente ao redor da minha – ele também havia sentido a eletricidade.

Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam nos meus por um momento e então, muito lentamente, seu olha começou a descer.

Eu soube o momento que ele olhou para o meu corpo. Ele suspirou suavemente, sua mão apertou a minha e seus olhos se fecharam por um segundo, antes de lentamente se abrirem, para me olhar novamente. Senti outra onde de felicidade passar por mim.

Minha mão ainda segurava a de Edward, mas sua mão livre se ergueu, pousando na lateral do meu pescoço. Seus dedos ficaram ali por um momento, sentindo o martelar do meu sangue. Ele engoliu em seco, e o senti dobrar todos os dedos, exceto um. Seu dedo indicador permaneceu livre e ele delicadamente traçou um caminho com ele, pelo meu pescoço, pelo meu ombro até o buraco abaixo da minha garganta. Pude ver que seu peito se mexia pesadamente. Seus olhos seguiam sua mão. Devagar, bem devagar, ele começou a traçar um caminho descendo, deixando uma linha de fogo em minha pele conforme seu toque se movia mais para baixo, trabalhando ternamente pelo vale entre meus seios. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás e me senti arqueando meu corpo na direção do dele. Ele gemeu, seu aperto em minha mão aumentando. Ele continuou, parando quando chegou a minha barriga. Ele descansou a mão ali, seus dedos pressionando suavemente contra mim, seu polegar acariciando gentilmente, roçando no cós do meu short. Então ele afastou sua mão. Ela estava tremendo quando ele a colocou lentamente ao seu lado e eu ainda podia sentir seu toque em minha pele.

Os olhos de Edward voltaram aos meus e a emoção que vi ali deixou meu coração em chamas.

"Eu nunca tinha imaginado..." ele sussurrou. "_Tão_ linda."

Seus olhos desceram para os meus seios e depois ele estendeu os braços e me puxou para ele. Ainda de joelhos, ele me segurou apertado contra seu peito nu, meus seios nus pressionados contra sua pele de mármore. Eu sabia que ele podia sentir meu coração batendo com força contra ele, como se nesse momento estivesse batendo por nós dois.

Suas mãos de moviam livremente pelas minhas costas, afagando, acariciando, e deixando as unhas de minhas mãos dançarem em suas costas. Onda após onda de desejo passava por mim e apesar de saber que nós ainda esperaríamos até o casamento, eu imaginava até onde nós _iríamos._

"Bella," Edward gemeu meu nome. Ele trouxe seus lábios até os meus e me beijou profundamente. Nossas bocas se moveram juntar, desejando, necessitando.

Precisei respirar e Edward se afastou. Sua testa descansou contra a minha, suas mãos estavam na minha cintura.

Ele respirou profundamente e me mostrou um sorriso fraco conforme suas mãos começaram a se mover pelos lados do meu corpo, lentamente, para parar logo abaixo dos meus braços. Seus olhos acompanharam a jornada e agora suas mãos apertaram um pouco e ele ficou imóvel por um momento. Então seus polegares começaram a acariciar a lateral dos meus seios. Círculos ternos, pressão gentil, isso fez meu corpo tremer. Meu gemido foi mais alto dessa vez, meus olhos se fecharam. Minhas mãos se ergueram e se seguraram em seu antebraço e pude sentir a tensão em seus músculos.

Edward me puxou gentilmente e me inclinou, me deitando sobre as cobertas. Ele deslizou para o meu lado, seus olhos focados nos meus, enquanto seus dedos vagavam gentilmente pela minha barriga, pelas minhas costelas, e entre meus seios. Quando sua mão roçou no centro do meu seio um grunhido de puro prazer saiu de mim. Seu grunhido combinou-se ao meu e eu mal conseguia pensar, eu estava apenas a par de toda essa nova sensação. Arqueei meu corpo na direção do dele e minhas mãos começaram a descer pela sua barriga e além. Mas ele me parou, suas mãos congelando as minhas no lugar.

"Hoje não," ele sussurrou em minha orelha. Sua voz era tensa e eu assenti, entendendo. Ele roçou o rosto em meu cabelo, depois me beijou, suavemente, gentilmente, mas com uma paixão imensa. Entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos e meus seios estavam colados em seu peito. Ele se aproximou ainda mais e de repente pude sentir sua dureza contra minha coxa. Arfei, de prazer, mas Edward se afastou. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos. Não falei nada para aliviar sua preocupação, ao invés disso puxei seu rosto de volta para mim e pressionei meu corpo contra o dele. Ele pareceu incerto a princípio, mas depois apreciou a pressão e também pressionou o corpo contra o meu, grunhindo conforme fazia isso. Pude sentir um tremor correr por ele e sorri para mim mesma. Mas de repente, o grunhido se tornou um rosnado baixo e ele se afastou. Seus olhos estavam escuros, sua garganta se movendo conforme ele engolia com dificuldade. Os músculos de seu pescoço estavam rígidos e sua mandíbula estava tensa. Ele havia alcançado o seu limite.

Fiquei completamente imóvel. Nada aconteceu por um tempo, então, lentamente, Edward se afastou de mim, deixando uma pequena distância entre nós.

"Eu não _quero_ parar," ele falou em voz baixa.

"Edward... eu entendo." Eu ainda estava sem ar quando ergui meus braços e coloquei minhas mãos gentilmente em seu rosto. "E de qualquer forma... foi incrível."

Edward encolheu a cabeça, mas depois a reergueu, olhando para mim através de seus cílios. Seus olhos estavam brilhando conforme ele dava seu meio sorriso.

"Sim, foi mesmo, não é?"

Edward puxou as cobertas sobre mim e ficamos deitados nos braços um do outro por um tempo. Às vezes em silêncio, às vezes conversando sobre nada. Às vezes sorríamos sobre o quão bem as coisas estavam progredindo. Percebi a significância do que havia acontecido – esse era um passo completamente novo no nosso relacionamento. E ele havia conseguido agüentar. Ele não havia falado nada, mas eu sabia que ele estava feliz consigo mesmo. E eu estava certamente feliz por ele, também. Uma fraca luz do sol estava entrando pela janela. Sua mão descansava sobre as cobertas, a luz formando suaves arco-íris que dançavam pela sua pele. De vez em quanto ele fazia círculos, massageando minha barriga, costelas e até os seios, pela coberta. Eu sorria para ele, e ele ficava envergonhado. Eu amava isso.

A conversa fluía por vários assuntos conforme o resto da manhã passava e de alguma forma terminamos discutindo livros. Particularmente, nosso 'top três' de todos os tempos. Eu havia nominado 'Orgulho e Preconceito', 'O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes' e 'Romeu e Julieta', o que não surpreendeu Edward.

"Essa é uma das poucas vezes que você já foi previsível," ele sorriu. "Embora, tecnicamente, Romeu e Julieta seja uma peça, não um livro." Revirei meus olhos.

"Tudo bem, me surpreenda com seu 'top três', então."

Ele sorriu. "Em inglês?"

Lhe mostrei um olhar de _o que é que você acha_.

"Sim, em inglês." Vampiro poliglota irritante. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Bem, eu não sei se tenho um _top três_, mas certamente há livros que eu gostei muito."

"Vamos lá, é só me dizer."

"Okay, bem, tem '1984' de Orwell, 'O Julgamento' de Kafka..." Nenhuma surpresa até aqui. Estudos depressivos da humanidade e seus lados obscuros, "... e 'Ilha do Tesouro'."

Espera. O que foi isso?

"Ilha do Tesouro? Você quer dizer, o livro infantil de Robert Louis Stevenson?"

"Sim." Ele me olhou com cuidado, confuso. "Por que a surpresa?"

"Eu... só não... quero dizer, você sabe, '1984' e 'O Julgamento' soam como você. Mas _lha do Tesouro_. Esse estilo é estranho."

Então me lembrei. Ele havia mencionado isso em sua lista de memória que mantinha na caixa de madeira em seu quarto. Esse era um dos livros que sua mãe costumava ler para ele. Eu estava esperando que ele listasse livros que ele havia lido enquanto vampiro e não como humano.

"Tenho um gosto amplo e eclético pela literatura, Bella." Ele estava fingindo indignação. Sorri, desejando que eu não tivesse feito meu comentário sobre esse livro. "Esses não são os _únicos_ livros que eu gosto, mas você só pediu três." Ele beijou meu nariz.

Verdade.

"Do que você gosta na Ilha do Tesouro?"

Ele deu um grande sorriso. "É uma ótima aventura, é claro. Muita ação, piratas, tesouros enterrados. O sonho de todo garoto, na verdade."

"Você leu quando era criança. Eu me lembro," falei suavemente, colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele virou o rosto, roçando seu nariz em mim.

"Minha mão costumava ler para mim quando eu era pequeno e, quando fiquei mais velho, eu mesmo li. De novo e de novo." Ele me olhou com um olhar suave. "Ilha do Tesouro era meu Morro dos Ventos Uivantes."

Sorri e me inclinei para beijá-lo.

O momento foi arruinado quando o telefone de Edward tocou. Ele grunhiu enquanto se afastava e se esticava para a mesa de cabeceira para pegá-lo. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram quando ele viu quem era no identificador de chamadas.

"Charlie."

"Charlie?" Senti como se meu pai tivesse entrado no quarto e nos pego em flagrante. Meu coração acelerou e meu corpo todo ficou corado enquanto eu instintivamente prendia as cobertas mais apertadas contra meu corpo. Entendendo, Edward me entregou minha blusa e o celular e desapareceu para o banheiro para que eu pudesse me vestir com privacidade. Eu estava passando um braço pela blusa quando a outra apertou _atender_. Eu não podia falar com Charlie enquanto estava seminua, de jeito algum.

"Alô, pai?"

"Bella?"

"Sim, sou eu. O que houve? Alguma coisa errada?" Troquei o celular de mão enquanto passava o outro braço pela blusa.

"Não tem nada errado. Como está sendo a viagem? Conseguiu pegar todos os papéis com os advogados?"

Congelei quando me lembrei da mentira que havíamos contado a ele. Ele pensava que Edward e eu tínhamos vindo organizar uma papelada para que todas as propriedades dele estivessem em ambos os nossos nomes depois do nosso casamento.

"Sim, tudo pronto." Xinguei mentalmente enquanto tentava passar minha cabeça pelo buraco da blusa rápido demais, antes de meu braço ter passado por completo, e ficar com ela presa em uma orelha enquanto a puxava para baixo.

"Hm, bem isso é bom, eu acho." Ele fez uma pausa para respirar. "Aliás, Bells, a Sra Newton ligou essa manhã perguntando se você estaria disponível para trabalhar na loja amanhã à tarde. Eu falei que iria checar com você e a avisaria. Você estará aqui?"

Bati com a mão na testa. Eu havia esquecido completamente disso. Essa era a liquidação de verão deles, eles estariam lotados, eu havia prometido semanas atrás que eu iria trabalhar. Era a última coisa do mundo que eu queria fazer.

"Sim, claro, estaremos em casa pela manhã. Diga a Sra Newton que estarei lá de tarde."

"Okay. Bem, te vejo amanhã, então."

"Sim, pai, te vejo amanhã." Puxei a bainha da minha blusa. Finalmente vestida. Mas Charlie ainda tinha uma última mensagem.

"E diga ao Edward para dirigir com cuidado. Mantenha os limites de velocidade." Ele suspeitou o quão rápido Edward podia cruzar a distância entre Forks e Chicago.

"Claro. Edward é um motorista muito cuidadoso. Ele respeitará os limites de velocidade." Revirei os olhos. "Tchau, pai." Finalizei a chamada e voltei a sentar na cama.

"Você vai trabalhar na loja dos Newton amanhã de tarde?" Edward emergiu do banheiro, vestido apropriadamente infelizmente. É claro que ele havia escutado os dois lados da conversa. Audição de vampiro.

"Prometi semanas atrás. É a semana que eles estarão cheios." Inclinei a cabeça para trás e a deixei bater no travesseiro enquanto eu grunhia.

Edward apenas assentiu, mas pude sentir sua tensão. Esperei, imaginando se ele iria fazer seus comentários usuais sobre eu trabalhar lá. Mas surpreendentemente, nada.

"Você não vai dizer nada?" Perguntei.

"Sobre o que?"

"Sobre eu trabalhar na loja dos Newton."

"Não."

"Por quê? Você geralmente diz."

Edward sorriu. "Bem, você sabe que não tem que trabalhar lá, mas você escolheu que quer porque gosta da pouca independência que isso dá a você. Posso entender agora. E, por mais que eu queira dizer que você nunca precisará se preocupar com dinheiro sei que você não aceitaria ajuda financeira minha."

"Oh. Ótimo." Surpreendente. "Mas ainda sim você está tenso."

Seus olhos semicerraram e então ele sorriu. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

"Você não se preocupa ainda com Mike Newton, não é? Oh, Edward, não importa o que os pensamentos dele sobre mim são. Ele pode pensar e desejar seja lá o que ele quiser isso não muda o fato de que eu sou sua."

"Ele ainda pensa que tem uma chance com você, sabia." Ele quase grunhiu as palavras. Desci da cama, quase caindo porque meu pé se enroscou nas cobertas, e caminhei até ele. Claro que ele não se sentia mais inseguro. Ergui os braços para segurar seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Edward, você se lembra o que aconteceu na cama há pouco tempo?"

Seus olhos suavizaram e ele mostrou aquele meio sorriso. Foi direto para o meu coração.

"E não se esqueça disso," segurei minha mão na sua frente, lhe exibindo meu anel de noivado. "Você realmente acha que ele tem alguma chance? Você acha que ele _alguma vez_ já teve chance?"

"Não, não acho. E percebi que é completamente irracional, é só meu instinto de proteger o que é...," ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu ia dizer _o que é meu_, mas isso soa possessivo." Ele respirou profundamente. "É só meu instinto de proteger o que eu amo." Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto um canto de sua boca se curvou irresistivelmente.

Me inclinei e o beijei, depois o olhei diretamente nos olhos.

"Eu _sou_ sua, Edward. Para sempre."

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto descansava sua testa na minha. Seus braços passaram ao meu redor e ele correu o nariz pela minha bochecha e desceu para o queixo. "Bella," ele gemeu enquanto seus lábios viajavam pelo meu pescoço, beijando e sugando a pele ali. Tremi de surpresa pelo prazer enquanto suas mãos roçavam levemente em meus seios e arqueei meu pescoço para abrir espaço para os seus lábios. Mal o ouvi quando ele sussurrou por entre beijos,

"Minha."

Entramos na garagem de Charlie cerca de nove horas da manhã seguinte. Eu tinha três horas até ter que ir ao trabalho. Felizmente eu havia dormido bem durante a viagem, sob meu cobertor, com a mão de Edward no meu ombro.

Saímos eventualmente do quarto do hotel e saímos. Visitamos o Museu de História de Chicago e também fomos novamente até a casa de Edward, como ele havia prometido.

"Algum dia nós vamos morar aqui?" perguntei, mais pensando em voz alta do que qualquer coisa. Edward pareceu confuso.

"Eu... não sei. Geralmente nossa gente vive longe dos humanos. Tudo é mais fácil dessa forma. Mas, se você quiser... acho que podemos."

"Foi só um pensamento," sorri para ele. Depois, conforme voltávamos ao carro para irmos embora, ele se virou para mim.

"Na verdade, Bella, acho que gosto da idéia de trazer você para morar aqui, um dia." E um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Sorri. Eu meio que gostava da idéia, também.

E passamos na frente da escola de música de George. Ficava no primeiro andar de uma pequena construção em uma parte pobre da cidade.

"Parece que eles realmente precisam de ajuda," murmurei enquanto olhava pela janela do carro. As nuvens escuras e a tempestade não ajudaram na aparência.

Edward assentiu. "É o que acontece lá dentro que importa. Mas se eles tiverem maiores instalações, poderão acomodar mais crianças." Ele deu de ombros. "Vou fornecer o dinheiro, cabe a eles decidirem como o usarão. Eu confio em Rebecca," ele falou simplesmente.

Depois, Edward insistiu em um jantar, e agora, estávamos de volta a Forks. Os últimos três dias, e seus eventos, pareciam surreais conforme eu parava na entrada da porta de Charlie.

"Você vai entrar?" Edward havia carregado minhas malas até a frente da porta.

"Acho que Charlie gostaria de algum tempo com você," ele falou, sorrindo. "Posso ouvi-lo, ele sabe que estamos em casa. E já que te levei embora, sem supervisão, por três dias, eu definitivamente não sou a pessoa preferida dele, no momento. Ainda mais do que o normal."

Fiz biquinho.

"Mas vou te ver à noite?"

"É claro. Gostaria de ir até minha casa?"

Assenti. "Eu queria ver Alice, e todo mundo. Vou dirigir até lá depois do jantar."

"Mal posso esperar," ele sussurrou e se inclinou para me beijar antes de se virar. O assisti ir embora, se afastando de mim, e embora eu soubesse que estaríamos juntos em algumas horas, eu já sentia sua falta.

De repente, eu precisava dizer uma coisa. Uma coisa que estive pensando no caminho de volta para casa.

O casamento.

Edward estava sendo muito paciente, não perguntou nenhuma vez sobre isso. Eu sabia que ele queria seguir com a data original, mas eu também sabia que ele esperaria que eu tivesse certeza. Ele não iria me pressionar e eu precisava de tempo para entender como eu me sentia sobre George e Lucy. E sobre Edward. Mas agora, depois de conhecer George e Rebecca, e do tempo que havíamos passado juntos no hotel, das conversas que tivemos, aqui em Forks e em Chicago, eu sabia o que eu queria fazer.

Nas últimas duas semanas eu havia redescoberto Edward. Eu havia aprendido muitas coisas novas sobre ele, vi novas faces de seu caráter e, percebi que agora eu o amava ainda mais.

Ele estava prestes a entrar no carro e eu estava com minha chave na fechadura. O chamei.

"Edward!"

Ele se virou e, quando eu não disse nada, ele voltou até mim.

"Bella?"

"Andei pensando sobre o casamento."

"Oh," ele olhou para os sapatos.

"Andei pensando que deveríamos continuar como planejado." Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, eles pareciam preocupados. "No dia 13 de Agosto. Se estiver tudo bem por você."

Ele respirou profundamente e colocou suas mãos em meu rosto.

"Bella, você está absolutamente certa disso?" Seus olhos olhavam profundamente nos meus, procurando.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele, e virei o rosto para beijar a palma de sua mão.

"Sim."

Seus olhos permaneceram intensos nos meus e fiquei imaginando o que ele estaria pensando. Depois de um tempo sua expressão suavizou e um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto.

"Então sim, está tudo bem por mim." Sua voz falhou conforme ele falou.

Ele me beijou com força e minha cabeça começou a rodar. Ri quando ele se afastou para que eu recobrasse o ar. E me beijou de novo. "Eu te amo," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"E eu amo você."

Ele me apertou em seus braços. "Hm, eu _tenho_ que esperar até de noite para te ver de novo? Você não pode dizer aos Newtons que não vai?" Ele estava com sua testa encostada na minha, seus cabelos caindo em seus olhos.

"Bem que eu queria, mas não posso. Já falei pra eles que iria trabalhar."

"Eu sei," ele suspirou, tirando meu cabelo do meu rosto. "Vou para casa e darei as novidades do casamento para Alice." Isso pareceu alegrá-lo. "E dessa forma vou poder te salvar do embate do entusiasmo dela. Ele deve estar diluído de alguma forma na hora que você a vir."

"Você acha que ela já sabe? Agora que fizemos a decisão?"

"Provavelmente, embora ela ainda não tenha ligado para dar gritinhos no telefone." Ele riu e me beijou de novo. Seria um dia longo sem ele.

"Mas amanhã," ele sussurrou contra minha bochecha, "... amanhã te levarei para a clareira." Ele roçou o nariz em meu queixo e riu com o pequeno tremor que passou por mim.

"Promete?"

"Oh, eu prometo."

Charlie estava feliz em me ver – a sua maneira. Seu estranho abraço, com um braço só, me mostrou o quanto ele havia sentido minha falta. Senti meu coração dar uma cambalhota quando pensei em como as coisas seriam quando eu me transformasse e não pudesse vê-lo nunca mais, mas afastei esse sentimento.

Por sorte, sendo o Charlie, ele não precisava de muitos detalhes sobre nossa viagem. Então, às nove e meia nossa conversa terminou e ele saiu para pescar. Desfiz minhas malas e estava na minha cama lendo quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô?"

"Bella! Oh, Bella, Edward me contou! Eu já sabia, é claro, mas Esme me fez esperar até que eu ouvisse diretamente de um de vocês. Estou tão empolgada, mas temos tanto trabalho a fazer. Edward disse que você virá esta noite depois do trabalho. Terei tudo pronto até lá. Não temos muito tempo, apenas quatro semanas, mas por sorte a maior parte do trabalho já foi feita. Só faltam alguns ajustes e confirmação de detalhes, na verdade. O que você acha de esculturas de gelo?"

"É você, Alice" Sorri. Sua risada soou pelo telefone. "Fico feliz que você esteja feliz, Alice. Eu também estou."

"Você tinha que ver o Edward. Ele está absolutamente radiante!"

Eu ri e meu coração deu uma cambalhota com a imagem de um Edward radiante.

"Te vejo hoje a noite, Alice. Lá pelas sete, tudo bem?"

"Sim, eu sei, eu vi isso. Preciso ir agora, tenho tantas coisas a fazer. Tchau!"

Ri enquanto desligava. Edward estava radiante. Eu estava feliz por fazer isso agora. Todas as minhas trepidações sobre o casamento haviam caído. Eu queria declarar meu amor a ele do modo tradicional, na frente de testemunhas. Eu queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu o amava.

Ele já havia sentido vergonha e culpa demais, eu não esconderia nosso casamento como se isso fosse algo do qual se envergonhar.

Cheguei na 'Newtons Esporte e Lazer' as cinco pro meio-dia.

"Ah, Bella, graças a Deus que você está aqui," a Sra Newton parecia um pouco afobada enquanto sorria para mim de trás do caixa. Seu penteado geralmente impecável parecia um pouco desarrumado nas pontas como se seu cabelo tentasse escapar do coque atrás de seu pescoço.

Havia várias pessoas procurando, algumas que estavam claramente esperando por atendimentos e uma fila de três pessoas no caixa. Mike demonstrava uma tenda que se abria automaticamente para um cliente. Ele olhou para cima e acenou para mim. Acenei de volta enquanto me movia para o balcão de madeira lotado e guardava minha bolsa sob ele.

"O que posso fazer?"

"Talvez apenas ajude as pessoas que estão esperando, por enquanto."

"Okay."

Passei as próximas horas ajudando clientes e anunciando ofertas. Mike me encarregou de roupas e mochilas para caminhadas, enquanto ele cuidava dos equipamentos de caça e de tudo que fosse pontiagudo ou afiado. Ele já havia trabalhado tempo o bastante comigo para saber meus pontos fracos.

Às quatro horas as coisas haviam se acalmado. Apenas mais uma hora e eu poderia ir para casa. Eu faria o jantar e comeria com Charlie, depois iria ver Edward. Senti um pequeno arrepio passar por mim.

"Vou entregar essa encomenda no Lucas. As coisas estão mais calmas agora, vocês dois ficarão bem sem mim." Mike ajudou sua mãe a colocar uma caixa na parte de trás de sua caminhonete e observei enquanto ela saía da garagem e dirigia pela rua. Mike voltou para dentro da loja.

"Apenas nós dois," ele falou com uma risada estranha. Estávamos tão ocupados que nem tivemos a chance de conversar.

"É," sorri. "Hm, acho que vou colocar essas botas para lá." Peguei as caixas das botas rejeitadas pelo meu último cliente que as havia experimentado e as levei para a seção de roupas ao lado da loja.

"Então, como foi em Chicago?" Mike estava começando a embalar as tendas automáticas que ele havia demonstrado de novo e de novo durante a tarde.

"Bem." Comecei a reposicionar as botas ordenadamente em suas caixas, colocando o papel de seda cuidadosamente ao redor delas.

"Não falta muito até o casamento, agora?"

"Não, só mais quatro semanas." Me certifiquei de que as tampas correspondessem a suas caixas certas.

Ele assentiu, puxando as hastes dos apoios das tendas para fora de seus bolsos de nylon. Desde o noivado, Mike sentia mais dificuldade de conversar comigo.

"Você está nervosa?"

"Hm,... não." E surpreendi a mim mesma. Eu realmente não estava mais nervosa com o casamento. Eu estava sorrindo. "Como vão as coisas com a Jessica?" Ouvi que eles tinham voltado a ficar juntos, mas Mike deu de ombros.

"Bem, eu acho. Nós vamos ver um filme hoje à noite. Não sei qual, a Jess que vai escolher."

Oh, provavelmente seria uma comédia romântica, então. "Parece divertido."

Ele sorriu. "Espero que sim, mas temos gostos muito diferentes para filmes."

Eu ri.

"Sabe, acho que vendemos sete dessas tendas hoje," ele falou, habilmente guardando os tecidos coloridos de nylon na sacola de transportar. "Acho que esse é um recorde, para nós." Ele estava com os pólos da barraca dobrados debaixo de um braço. E as estacas não utilizadas da tenda em outra mão. Estava tudo indo bem, ele obviamente já havia feito isso antes.

As prateleiras onde as caixas de sapatos eram guardadas eram altas, até o teto. Havia uma escada para chegar até o topo e eu subi com cuidado, equilibrando duas das muitas caixas em uma mão enquanto eu escalava pelos degraus com a outra. Pude senti-la balançar um pouco com o movimento de meus passos.

"Hm, Bella, o que você acha de me deixar fazer isso?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Estou quase lá."

"Bem, me deixe segurar a escada para você, pelo menos."

Ele colocou os pólos no chão e andou até mim. Senti a escada estabilizar e olhei para baixo para ver Mike a segurando com firmeza com uma mão e seu pé no primeiro degrau.

"Obrigada,"

"Sem problemas. Não posse te deixar cair e se machucar." Depois ele acrescentou em voz baixa, "... e o Cullen me mataria se acontecesse alguma coisa com você aqui."

Cheguei à prateleira do topo e me segurei no degrau de cima. Minha outra mão se esticou para colocar uma caixa em seu lugar, mas ela começou a escorregar, caindo da minha mão. Sem pensar, tirei a mão que estava segurando no degrau e peguei a caixa num reflexo. Cambaleei, tentando recuperar meu equilíbrio e segurar o degrau, sem sucesso.

"Bella! Tome cuidado!" E eu tentei, mas com uma realização doente que apenas me levou uma fração de segundo, eu sabia que não conseguiria. Eu caí.

Ouvi Mike gritar meu nome novamente enquanto ele se movia, tentando me pegar. Ele estava bem em baixo de mim, braços estendidos e eu caí sobre ele desajeitadamente. Ouvi um estalo e senti uma pressão contra meu lado esquerdo, mas nenhuma dor. Então senti um cheiro. Sangue. Fiquei confusa enquanto náusea começava a me dominar. Olhei para os olhos de Mike e vi horror, e dor, e depois deixei meus olhos descerem até uma mancha escura que foi rapidamente aumentando em minha blusa, e dois pedaços de metal que pareciam sair do meu corpo. Ah, percebi em um bizarro estado de calma, ele ainda devia estar segurando as estacas das tendas na mão. Minha visão embaçou e meu corpo ficou mole. Em algum lugar, como se fosse um túnel, um telefone estava tocando. Minha mente estava mergulhando e o som estava diminuindo enquanto eu perdia minha consciência. Mas não pude confundir os últimos sons que ouvi, vindos até mim através de uma neblina preta – pneus cantando e alguém gritando meu nome. Edward.

**N/A**: Deixem reviews por favoor? *-*


	10. Odiando Mike Newton

**N/A: **_Oi gente, tudo bem?Esse capítulo eu quero dedicar a Ana Krol e a Luna Stew, por deixarem reviews fofas que me inspiram a traduzir! Obrigada meninas. Boa leitura!_

Minha mente estava rastejando na escuridão quando uma vaga consciências veio até mim. Uma sensação na minha lateral, mexendo, puxando, tornando-se dor. Meu nome saiu como um rosnado pelos lábios de Edward. Um estalo, um choro, uma mão fria. Escuridão de novo.

Depois, em um lugar longínquo, uma sirene. Vozes confusas, gritando – Mike e Charlie. Mas através de tudo isso, a voz de Edward, clara e próxima.

"Eu estou aqui, Bella. Eu estou aqui. Não me deixe. Por favor."

Alice estava parada ao pé da cama quando abri meus olhos.

"Oi," ela falou, sorrindo.

"Hm, oi." Olhei ao redor. Paredes brancas, chão de vinil, cortinas amarradas de um lado da cama de metal. Hospital de Forks.

Me estiquei experimentalmente, depois me curvei, tentando me colocar em uma posição mais sentada.

"Provavelmente você não deveria fazer isso. Ainda não." Alice se aproximou, franzindo a testa.

"Eu estou bem," murmurei, embora a pressão no meu lado esquerdo me dissesse o contrário. "Onde está o Edward?" olhei para baixo para um tubo que ia até uma veia azul na parte de trás da minha mão. "E o meu anel?"

"Eles o tiraram para a cirurgia. Edward está com ele."

"Onde ele está? E Charlie?" Ambos estavam lá quando desmaiei.

"Carlisle fez Edward dar uma pausa para ir ao banheiro, para manter as aparências. Ele vai ficar irritado por não estar aqui quando você acordou." Sua cara ficou um pouco amassada por franzir a testa mais uma vez. "E Charlie foi tomar um café."

Assenti, e abaixei o braço para tocar na minha lateral. Pude sentir o grosso curativo sob as vestes azul-claras do hospital.

"Então, como você está se sentindo? Alguma coisa dói?"

"Na verdade não. Apenas parece... um pouco dormente. E pesado."

Alice assentiu sabiamente. "Devem ser os anestésicos. Você vai se sentir diferente quando o efeito deles começar a acabar."

Revirei os olhos. "Obrigada por isso."

Ela sorriu. "Não se preocupe, os médicos te darão mais. Você vai parecer muito mais alerta do que estava depois da cirurgia."

"Sim, eu me sinto mais alerta." Vagas memórias. Uma máscara no meu rosto, Carlisle me dizendo que eu ficaria bem, um médico diferente explicando que a cirurgia havia terminado bem. O rosto ansioso de Charlie e os olhos angustiados de Edward.

Me encostei nos travesseiros.

"Que horas são?" Esfreguei meus olhos com a mão que não estava com tubos.

"São dez horas, manhã de domingo."

Assenti. Dezesseis horas desde que me empalei nas estacas que estavam na mão de Mike.

"Então, me dê alguns detalhes, Alice, agora que eu estou mais _alerta_."

Ela se sentou cautelosamente na cama.

"Você teve duas feridas de punção abdominal – uma pequena, uma com reentrâncias onde as estacas passaram." Uma onda de náusea passou por mim só de imaginar, mas Alice não pareceu notar. "Nenhum dano maior em órgãos e você perdeu sangue, mas não muito. Você fez a cirurgia para reparar a ferida maior, mas terá recuperação completa. E... é isso." Ela terminou com um sorriso.

Tentei ajustar minha posição novamente.

"Você quer que eu afofe seus travesseiros?" Ela pareceu empolgada com a idéia.

"Hm, sim, okay." Alice se levantou e habilmente apertou e afofou e arrumou. Me encostei de volta e definitivamente me senti mais confortável. Ela passou os braços ao meu redor cuidadosamente, e um abraço desajeitado. "Obrigada," sorri para ela quando ela se afastou.

"O Edward está bem, Alice?"

"Hm, ele vai ficar agora que você está propriamente acordada." Ela voltou a se sentar na cama. "Tenho certeza que você pode imaginar como ele estava." Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu disse pra ele que você ficaria bem. Fiquei mostrando visões de você sentada aqui comendo gelatina vermelha, mas ele continuou em frangalhos."

Franzi. Eu odiava gelatina vermelha e ela estava certa – eu _podia_ imaginá-lo.

"Mas ele não pode se culpar por isso," falei com firmeza. "Ele nem ao menos estava lá quando aconteceu." Mas ele estava a caminho, percebi. "Você viu acontecer, Alice?"

Seu sorriso sumiu e um olhar de dor cruzou seu rosto delicado.

"Eu estava tentando fazê-lo se interessar pelo meu catálogo de esculturas de gelo e... eu vi você. Caindo e sangrando." Ela encolheu os ombros de uma forma muito humana. Estiquei minha mão, tentando ignorar os tubos, e a coloquei sobre a sua gélida. "E vi as estacas, e Mike Newton as removendo...," ela fez uma pausa. "E você morrendo."

"Morrendo?" Murmurei as palavras, chocada.

Ela assentiu solenemente. "Na minha visão, Mike entrava em pânico e tentava tiras as estacas de você. Ele estava tremendo bastante e perfurava uma artéria. Você sangraria até morrer antes de chegar ao hospital." Minha boca se abriu. "Aparentemente ele não prestou atenção as aulas de primeiros socorros no ano passado. Ele não entendeu que não se deve remover um objeto quando alguém foi perfurado por ele."

"Mas... mas isso não aconteceu." Sussurrei.

"Não, não aconteceu. Edward viu a visão assim que eu a tive e saiu pela porta, com o telefone na orelha, antes mesmo de eu dizer alguma palavra. Ele estava tentando ligar para a loja enquanto eu ligava para Carlisle no hospital." Ela afastou alguma poeira invisível se sua saia. "Emmett teve que recolocar a porta da frente."

"Ele arrancou a porta?"

"Oh, sim. Muito Edward. Mas era uma emergência."

Balancei minha cabeça. Muito Edward.

"Eu me lembro de o telefone tocar logo antes de eu cair. E então ele chegou. Ouvi seu carro, e sua voz." A voz de Edward. Eu soube, assim que o ouvi, que tudo ficaria bem. "Então Edward parou o Mike?"

Alice assentiu. Deixei escapar um longo suspiro. Ele havia salvado minha vida novamente. Meus olhos se fecharam, e tremi com o pensamento do que ele devia ter passado.

"Mike está bem? Quero dizer, deve ter sido assustador pra ele. Oh, e eu caí em cima dele, também!" Repentinamente me lembrei.

"Ele está bem. E o braço dele vai ficar bem. A tala será removida em algumas semanas."

Tala? "Eu quebrei o braço dele?" Não era o bastante eu ter me machucado, também tinha que levar alguém comigo.

"Você não. Edward."

Fiquei de boca aberta. "Edward quebrou o braço do Mike?" Inacreditável. "Por quê? Eu sei que ele não gosta dele, mas não foi culpa do Mike!"

"Teria sido se você tivesse morrido," Alice falou seriamente. "Mas se acalme, Bella. Não foi bem assim." Alice colocou sua mão na minha.

"Então o que?"

"Quando Edward chegou, ele viu você deitada ali, com sangue, e Mike tentando remover as estacas. Edward viu que isso te mataria... então ele pulou o balcão e empurrou Mike, tirando ele do caminho." Ela sorriu ligeiramente.

"Oh." Agora eu entendi. "Quebrou de um jeito muito ruim?"

"Não muito. Edward obviamente exerceu _algum_ tipo de controle, mas Mike tem sorte de ainda ter um braço. Carlisle cuidou dele."

De repente, Alice saltou para fora da cama.

"Eles estão vindo."

Pouco depois Charlie apareceu. Alívio estampado em seu rosto quando ele me viu acordada.

"Bella, querida. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem." Embora minha mente ainda estivesse processando tudo o que Alice havia me contado. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e começou a dar tapinhas na minha mão.

"Você vai ficar bem, Bells." Parecia que ele estava tentando convencer a sim mesmo mais do que a mim.

"Eu sei, pai," sorri, apertando sua mão. Então olhei atrás dele, na direção da porta. Procurando pelo Edward.

"Ele está vindo, Bella, ele estará aqui em um minuto."

Eu era tão obvia assim?

A porta se abriu e Edward entrou. Senti meu coração se expandir no meu peito. Seu cabelo parecia mais bagunçado do que o normal, pendendo sobre seus olhos. Ele parecia cansado, embora eu soubesse que isso não era possível, enquanto vinha até mim e me dava um beijo suava na testa. Ele colocou as mãos em meu rosto e pude sentir seu amor e alívio passarem por mim.

"Olá." Sua voz era baixa, seus olhos procuravam os meus.

"Oi."

Ele se sentou na cama. "Está tudo bem?" Assenti e me curvei um pouco até nossas pernas se tocarem através das cobertas. Ele sorriu e meu coração saltou. Era como se fossemos as únicas pessoas no quarto. No mundo.

"Tenho uma coisa para você," ele falou suavemente. Pegou minha mão esquerda em uma das suas e procurou algo em seu bolso com a outra.

"Meu anel!" Ele sorriu enquanto o erguia e o escorregou gentilmente no meu dedo, o olhando.

"De volta a onde pertence," sussurrou, beijando minha mão.

Eu estava vagamente consciente de Alice falando e de Charlie limpando sua garganta.

"Bella? Bells? Eu vou, er, deixar você e Edward terem algum tempo a sós. Voltarei depois."

Nosso momento estava obviamente o fazendo se sentir sem graça.

"Oh, você tem certeza, pai?" Ele assentiu enquanto afastava a cadeira e se despedia de Edward. "Okay, bom, te vejo mais tarde." Ele apertou minha mão e se virou para sair.

Alice sorriu. "Também voltarei mais tarde, quando Esme e os outros quiserem vir ver você." Ela fez um pequeno aceno enquanto dançava pela porta atrás de Charlie.

"Então você está se sentindo melhor?" Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam nos meus.

"Estou bem."

Ele franziu a testa. "Um prédio poderia cair em cima de você e você ainda diria que está bem." Pude ouvir tensão em sua voz.

Suspirei. "Tudo bem, me sinto melhor agora, mas acho que vou sentir dor quando os anestésicos acabarem. Quando me mexo sinto algumas pontadas."

Edward sorriu. "Obrigado pela honestidade."

"Agora, me diga como _você_ está."

"Estou bem." Ele sorriu com o olhar que dei pra ele. "Deixe-me esclarecer. Estou bem, _agora_. Agora que estou aqui com você, e posso ver que você está melhor." Ele baixou o olhar. "Alice te contou sobre a visão dela." Não foi um pergunta, ele deve ter visto na mente dela.

"Sim," Ele esfregou as mãos.

"Quando eu vi...," ele balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente para mim e dessa vez a angústia em seus olhos era clara. "Todo o meu mundo mudou naquele segundo. Todo o _nosso_ mundo mudou. Levou dois anos para chegar a onde estamos e de repente... se foi."

"Não se foi, Edward."

Ele assentiu, olhando para baixo de novo. "Eu sei." Ele estava acariciando minha mão. "Quando vi você...," ele parou para tomar ar. "Seu coração soou forte, então me prendi a isso. Mas fiquei imaginando como eu mudaria você, se precisasse." Meus olhos se arregalaram pelas palavras dele. "A situação e o local eram complicados, mas eu estava trabalhando em um plano. Caso precisasse." Ele pareceu tremer com a memória. Peguei sua mão e a puxei, gentilmente. Ele me olhou, confuso. Sorri e puxei com mais força, o trazendo para mim. Ele obedeceu e me movi para perto da borda da cama, deixando espaço ao meu lado. Quando Edward estava perto o bastante, estiquei os braços, colocando minhas mãos nos dois lados de seu rosto. Lentamente o puxei até mim.

"Bella, eu não acho..."

"Shh."

Ele deu um suspiro e se rendeu, subindo cuidadosamente na cama até que estivesse deitado ao meu lado. Gentilmente, coloquei seu rosto contra meu peito. Passei meus braços ao seu redor e o segurei ali, sobre meu coração batendo. Acariciei sua nuca e ele respirou profundamente e se curvou ao meu redor. Senti a tensão deixar seu corpo e ele fechou os olhos. Ficamos desse jeito por um tempo.

"Me desculpe por não estar aqui quando você acordou." Edward levantou a cabeça depois de um tempo. Ele levou um momento para se reposicionar cuidadosamente até que estivesse sentado ao meu lado, meu ombro encostado em seu braço, sua mão segurando a minha em seu colo, nossas pernas encostadas uma na outra. Eu estava feliz. Sua proximidade era melhor do que qualquer anestésico e ele parecia entender isso. Ele não estava me tratando como se eu fosse feita de vidro.

"Tudo bem. Alice me falou onde você estava e me deixou a par de tudo." Ele pareceu ficar um pouco tenso. "Ela me contou sobre a ferida e a cirurgia."

Ele assentiu e começou a fazer círculos com o polegar na palma da minha mão. "E do braço de Mike," falei casualmente.

Ele semicerrou os olhos. "Eu ia te falar sobre isso depois." Ele olhou para o outro lado para que eu não visse seu rosto.

"Alice disse que aconteceu quando você o impediu de tirar as estacas."

A mandíbula de Edward estava tensa e ele começou a falar rapidamente. "É bem isso, sim." Notei que seu dentes estavam cerrados, com força. "O idiota achou que estava ajudando, mas não percebeu o dano que estava causando. Ele teria te matado." Ele respirou tremulamente. "Eu tinha que pará-lo." Ele me olhou repentinamente. "Eu estava um pouco... perturbado... naquela hora." Ele me mostrou um sorriso fraco e eu sorri de volta. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu entendia, mas me senti um pouco mal pelo Mike. Edward deve ter sido assustador.

"Você realmente saltou o balcão?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Eu queria ter visto isso."

Ergui meu rosto para ele. Ele entendeu e se abaixou para me beijar, mas se afastou quase imediatamente.

"O que?"

"Vamos receber visitas."

Fiz uma carranca. "Quem?"

"Carlisle e a Dra Lewis"

"Dra Lewis?"

"Ela tem cuidado de você desde que você chegou."

Fiquei confusa. Pensei que Carlisle estava cuidando de mim.

"É política do hospital, amor. Você é muito próxima de Carlisle para que ele te trate."

"Muito próxima?"

Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, e ali havia uma felicidade radiante em seus olhos. "Você é praticamente a nora dele, lembra?"

Ah, agora eu entendi. Sorri de volta para Edward e ele se inclinou para me beijar, mas antes de seus lábios tocarem os meus, ele sussurrou, "Só não fique muito envergonhada com alguma coisa que ela disser." Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, seus lábios roçaram nos meus.

"Desculpe, nós não queríamos interromper." Carlisle estava sorrindo para nós.

Edward se afastou e olhei para a mulher alta e grisalha que seguia Carlisle pela porta. Ela se aproximou da cama e esticou a mão.

"Oi Bella, sou Dra Lewis. Estou cuidando de você desde que chegou. É bom vê-la acordada."

Seu sorriso era caloroso e amigável e sorri de volta enquanto apertava sua mão.

"Só vou fazer alguns testes. Suas lesões não foram muito sérias, felizmente. Você pode ficar se quiser, Edward."

"Obrigado." Sua voz continha um sorriso e ele trocou olhares com Carlisle. A oferta da Dra Lewis era sem sentido. Nada iria tirá-lo dali.

"Bella, preciso terminar algumas coisas agora, mas virei te ver mais tarde, okay?" Carlisle apertou minha mão. "É bom te ver tão bem," ele disse antes de deixar o quarto.

A Dra Lewis examinou meu pulso e minha pressão sanguínea, ela checou meus olhos, apalpou minha cabeça para ver se encontrava algum hematoma e ouviu meu coração. Depois, muito gentilmente, apalpou meu estômago e a parte mais baixa, entre minha bacia e costela, onde a ferida estava. Enquanto Edward olhava pela janela ela levantou minhas vestes e checou por baixo dela. Fiz uma careta enquanto ela apalpava e depois puxou as vestes para baixo, em seu lugar perto das minhas coxas.

Edward voltou e se sentou na cama ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, enquanto a Dra Lewis contava o que havia acontecido. Foi basicamente o que Alice me contou, mas com alguns detalhes médicos a mais.

"Vou te deixar em uma dieta de comidas leves, apenas até você ir ao banheiro e nós soubermos que tudo está funcionando bem. Não espero que haja algum problema, esse é apenas o procedimento padrão para lesões abdominais." Ela sorriu, pedindo desculpas. "Quando você for para casa terá que manter o curativo limpo e trocá-lo todos os dias após o banho. Lhe daremos bandagens esterilizadas e anticépticos suficientes para levar com você."

Assenti.

"Você terá que voltar em uma semana para podermos tirar os pontos e colocarmos algumas pequenas tiras adesivas sobre a ferida, apenas para ajudar na cicatrização. Eles devem sair em mais uma semana e depois disso você já deverá estar bem. Até lá, portanto, você precisará pegar leve. Sem carregar nada pesado, sem esforço físico."

"Uhum." Eu não podia dizer muito mais do que isso – Edward estava acariciando a lateral do meu pescoço.

"Você provavelmente poderá ir para casa em um dia ou dois. Vou prescrever alguns anestésicos, caso você precise deles." Ela andou até o fim da cama e começou a escrever na prancheta que estava pendurada na estrutura da cama. Depois ela se sentou ao pé da cama.

"Tudo está bem, mas tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de discutir com vocês dois." Sua voz estava mais séria agora. Ao meu lado pude ver Edward tentando esconder um sorriso. Seus lábios estavam se contorcendo e ele não olhava para mim. Senti meu coração começar a martelar. Essa seria a parte embaraçosa?

"Acredito que vocês se casarão em breve." Seus olhos se viraram para meu anel de noivado e ela sorriu. "Acho que seria uma boa idéia se, sexualmente, vocês mantivesses as coisas leves até que os pontos sejam retirados e as tiras adesivas façam seu trabalho." Ela deu uma risada leve. "Duas semanas não é muito para se esperar, eu acho. E nesse meio tempo não há nada de errado com muitos toques e abraços e beijos."

O rubor invadiu meu rosto e pescoço. Edward ainda olhava para longe. Ele poderia ter me avisado.

"Duas semanas. Okay, entendi." Falei abruptamente, tentando impedir a conversa de ir mais longe, mas a Dra Lewis não se deteria. "E peguem mais leve por uma semana mais ou menos, quando vocês _retomarem_ suas atividades. Sem acrobacias no início, okay? Fique do lado seguro." Ela sorriu calorosamente. "Quatro semanas devem te deixar pronta para qualquer coisa!"

Acrobacias? Pronta para qualquer coisa? Baixei os olhos para minhas mãos, desejando que um buraco se abrisse e me engolisse. Olhei para Edward pelo canto do olho. Seu rosto estava tranqüilo e sem expressão, mas quando a Dra Lewis virou a cabeça... ele piscou para mim! Mal consegui impedir uma risada que irrompia pelos meus lábios. Tentei recompor meu rosto.

Mas de repente, Edward ficou tenso e seu aperto em minha mão ficou mais forte. Imaginei o que ele havia escutado em seus pensamentos.

"Tem mais uma questão que eu gostaria de acrescentar," sua voz estava ainda mais séria. "Geralmente, com lesões abdominais, a primeira coisa que a mulher quer saber é se ainda pode ter filhos." Oh não, isso não. Não é de se espantar que Edward tenha ficado tenso. "E tenho certeza que, como vocês são jovens e estão prestes a se casar, essa tem sido uma grande preocupação em suas cabeças." Agora ela olhava para o Edward também.

"Agora, a boa notícia é que não há com o que se preocupar. Vocês ainda podem ter uma família, essa lesão não afetou sua capacidade de ter filhos."

Ouvi um ligeiro impedimento na respiração de Edward e ele olhou pela janela. Os músculos de seu queixo e pescoço pareciam cabos de aço.

"Não estávamos planejando ter filhos." Falei, tremulamente, acariciando a mão dele com meu polegar.

"Muitas mulheres jovens dizem isso," ela sorriu para mim. "Elas quase sempre mudam de idéia."

A Dra Lewis deixou o quarto e Edward e eu ficamos sentados em silêncio. O humor havia mudado. Eu estava segurando sua mão, com força.

Nós havíamos contornado esse problema antes, quando ficamos noivos. E eu sabia que isso estava em sua cabeça desde o aparecimento de George. Ele estava preocupado de estar tirando minha chance de maternidade. Eu já havia dito para ele, sinceramente, que eu não precisava da maternidade.

Edward respirou e sua cabeça baixou, olhando para nossas mãos juntas.

"Bella, se você algum dia decidir...,"

O interrompi.

"Eu já tenho tudo que quero Edward. Eu tenho você. É tudo o que eu preciso." Olhei diretamente em seus olhos, disposta a fazê-lo acreditar em mim, apesar de ser de sua natureza sempre duvidar. Ele sustentou meu olhar por um tempo e depois me mostrou um sorriso leve e assentiu, mas fiquei pensando se ele deixaria passar.

De repente, o humor mudou novamente. A cabeça de Edward virou na direção da porta. Ele tirou as pernas da cama e se levantou, erguendo uma mão na minha frente, protetoramente, e começou a... rosnar?

"O que? Qual é o problema?"

Um segundo depois a porta se abriu, e Mike passou a cabeça pela fresta. Quando viu Edward, ele se recolheu e saiu de novo, rapidamente. Olhei para Edward e arfei. Oh! Não é a toa que Mike saiu correndo! Eu apenas havia visto essa cara algumas vezes, mas eu sabia o que significava. Lábios curvados para trás, dentes expostos. Protetor. Predador.

"Edward," sibilei, e apertei sua mão enquanto a porta batia ao fechar.

Ele voltou a si instantaneamente, sua postura retornando ao normal.

"O que?"

"Você o assustou!"

"Ele tem sorte por ter sido só isso."

"Edward!"

"Ele nunca deveria ter te deixado subir naquela escada." Ele se defendeu do olhar que eu estava mostrando para ele.

"Edward, foi _minha_ decisão subir a escada. Fui eu quem caiu. Mike tentou... bem você sabe o que aconteceu. Ele tentou me pegar."

"Ele te empalou!" Seus olhos queimavam e ele falava por entre os dentes.

"Edward, ele não quis fazer isso."

"Ele estava te matando!" Ele ergueu uma mão, coma palma para cima, implorando, sua outra mão passava furiosa em seus cabelos. Sua voz tremia.

"Ele não sabia," sussurrei, mas agora eu reconhecia a profundidade da fúria de Edward. E o medo.

Estendi meus braços para ele. "Me desculpe," falei.

Ele balançou a cabeça bruscamente. "Você não fez nada para se desculpar." Ele falou abruptamente, seu corpo inteiro estava tenso. Esperei. Depois de um tempo ele relaxou os ombros e me mostrou um meio sorriso trêmulo. Ele subiu na cama ao meu lado e me lembrei das palavras que ele havia dito enquanto me segurava, sangrando, no chão da loja dos Newton. Descansei minha testa contra a dele, minhas mãos acariciando seu rosto.

"Estou aqui, Edward. E não vou te deixar."

Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo e me segurou apertado.

Ainda estávamos nos braços um do outro pouco depois quando a porta de abriu e um enfermeiro com um carrinho com uma roda rangendo entrou. Ele pegou uma de várias bandejas de metal cobertas e a colocou na mesa ao lado da cama.

"Almoço," ele falou rispidamente, sem nos olhar, enquanto ele e o carrinho barulhento saíam pela porta.

"Vamos ver qual é o menu," Edward estivou os braços e pegou a bandeja.

Grunhi. Gelatina vermelha.

Tive um fluxo constante de visitantes. Charlie, Cullens, Jessica, Charlie, Cullens, Angela e Ben, Charlie, Cullens, Tyler e Eric. Mike se manteve afastado, mas a Sra Newton me trouxe uma cesta de frutas, como desejos de melhoras e desculpas de Mike. Edward se comportou durante a visita, embora ele não deixasse nunca o meu lado ou soltasse a minha mão.

Finalmente, na tarde do segundo dia, comecei a fazer alguns dos exercícios leves que a Dra Lewis me recomendou. Edward segurava gentilmente o meu braço enquanto eu andava lentamente pelos corredores do hospital.

"Vou apostar corrida com você até a porta de incêndio." Sorri para ele e ele riu. Era bom vê-lo feliz. Andamos pelo departamento de raio-x, pela patologia, saindo perto da ala infantil. Dobramos o corredor e saímos no berçário. Olhei pela grande janela de vidro. Havia dois bebês na residência. Ambos meninos, imaginei, por causa de seus cartões de identificação azuis na ponta dos berços. Um tinha o cabelo escuro, o outro não tinha cabelo. Seus rostos estavam virados para cima, os olhos bem fechados, as bocas rosadas e narizinhos arrebitados, pele como veludo, polvilhadas com um fino pó branco. O bebê de cabelos pretos havia libertado um braço de seu cobertor e sua mão repousava sobre sua bochecha. Ele tinha dedos compridos. Unhas pequenas.

Nunca tive interesses em bebês ou crianças – resultado de muitos anos sendo mãe da minha própria mãe, suponho. Mas quando olhei para o berçário, imaginei brevemente como George havia sido quando bebê, será que ele parecia com uma miniatura do Edward? Sorri com o pensamento. Eu não sentia mais a inveja ou o ciúme que senti quando descobri pela primeira vez de sua existência. Entender as circunstâncias de seu nascimento, e conhecê-lo, havia me ajudado a lidar com isso. Mas agora, enquanto olhava esses bebês em seus berços, fiquei imaginando como seria nosso bebê. Meu e de Edward. Um menininho com cabelos cor de bronze e um meio sorriso.

Não era um pensamento triste, não havia desejo ou arrependimento, só... imaginação. A voz de Edward interrompeu.

"Bella?" Havia certa tensão em sua voz enquanto ele parava atrás de mim. Olhei para ele sobre meu ombro e sorri. "Você estava a quilômetros de distância." Sua mão acariciava meu ombro e costas. "No que você está pensando?"

Eu ia mentir, dizer _nada_ ou talvez inventar alguma coisa. Mas ele perceberia, meu rubor, pelo menos, me denunciaria. E nós estávamos sendo tão honestos e abertos um com o outro nessas últimas semanas, eu não queria dar um passo atrás para o jeito antigo – eu não queria esconder nada. Mas eu ainda debatia a sensatez de lhe dizer a verdade. Especialmente depois do pequeno discurso da Dra Lewis no dia anterior e de sua reação. Antes de eu tomar uma decisão, Edward respondeu a pergunta ele mesmo.

"Você estava imaginando nosso bebê?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram, meu sorriso se transformou em uma boca aberta em choque. Como ele poderia saber? Tensão passou por mim enquanto eu tentava antecipar sua reação. Fechei meus olhos e assenti sem jeito, depois me preparei para a discussão. Eu sabia o que ele faria, ele esconderia o rosto nas mãos e insistiria em me libertar do noivado para que eu pudesse me casar com outra pessoa e ter bebês. Ele se cobriria de culpa, egoísmo. Então fiquei chocada quando seus braços passaram ao redor da minha cintura e ele descansou o queixo em meu ombro.

"Ela seria linda." Sua voz era suave em meu ouvido.

"O... o que?"

"Ela teria seus olhos profundos, chocolate, e seu cabelo lindo." Sua mão se ergueu e pegou uma mecha em seus dedos. "Ela teria minha coordenação, eu espero, e talvez minha habilidade musical. Mas ela teria a sua beleza." Ele me virou para ficar de frente para ele. "Eu também imaginei isso, Bella." Seus olhos ainda estavam tristes, mas também havia amor. Tanto amor. "Me desculpe por... se algum dia você..."

Coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios para pará-lo. "Apenas deixe como está, Edward." Sorri para ele. "Eu só preciso de você." Ele sorriu e se inclinou para roçar os lábios nos meus. Mas eu arruinei o momento quando meu estômago roncou. Ele se afastou e eu ri. "Venha, vou apostar uma corrida com você até a lanchonete." Ele riu também, mas eu ainda podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

Estávamos sentados nas cadeiras laranja de plástico, em uma pequena mesa que imitava madeira. Eu ainda tentava entender a reação de Edward no berçário. Algumas semanas atrás ele teria reagido muito diferente, tenho quase certeza disso. Mas mesmo que ele não tenha se martirizado como esperado, eu imaginava se ele realmente deixaria para lá. Eu não precisava mais imaginar.

"Bella...," A voz de Edward era suave. Olhei para ele, por cima do chocolate quente que ele havia me comprado. Seus olhos estavam tristes novamente, mas ele estava sorrindo ligeiramente. Ele esticou os braços pela mesa e pegou minha mão nas suas, olhando para os meus dedos. Eu sabia onde ele queria chegar. Meu coração deu uma cambalhota. Ele não deixaria para lá.

"Estive pensando..." Ele olhou para mim. Eu tinha uma boa idéia do que ele iria dizer, e eu não queria ouvir.

"Bella, você me amou o bastante para trazer George para a minha vida. Para as nossas vidas." Ele sorriu. "Se você algum dia..."

Eu o cortei.

"Edward, não...,", mas ele previu minha ação e colocou seu dedo em meus lábios. Ele sorriu e esperou até que tivesse certeza de que eu não iria interrompê-lo.

"Bella, se algum dia você decidir que quer um bebê, eu não vou ficar no seu caminho. Por favor, saiba disso."

Pude ver o amor e a sinceridade em seus olhos. Estavam mesclados com a dor. Ele estava sofrendo, e sem razão alguma. Eu não queria um filho de outra pessoa. Se eu não pudesse ter um bebê com Edward, então eu não queria um. Abri minha boca para lhe dizer isso, de novo. Para fazê-lo entender que eu não precisava de filhos.

Eu estava pronta para fazer o que eu normalmente fazia quando ele estava se martirizando e se culpando por algum problema imaginário – eu estava pronta para brigar e discutir, negar e refutar. Mas então eu parei. Decidi fazer o oposto.

Escolhi acolher suas palavras, e reconhecer e aceitar o profundo e forte amor que havia por trás delas.

"Eu sei disso, Edward. Eu sei."

E ele sorriu. A sombra saiu de sua expressão.

Nas últimas semanas aprendi que a compreensão de Edward não podia vir através de intimidação ou discussão. Fazer isso só lhe dava algo para brigar de volta. Não, a compreensão de Edward vinha através do amor. Minhas palavras e tom lhe disseram mais do que qualquer argumentação. Todas as coisas que ele via como dúvidas e problemas, eu via como escolhas. Minhas escolhas. E eu escolhi ficar com ele.

Ele puxou minha mão e a pressionou em seus lábios. "Eu te amo," ele sussurrou.

"E eu amo você." Puxei nossas mãos e descansei a dele em minha bochecha, virando o rosto para beijar sua palma. Seu sorriso aumentou, seus olhos suavizaram.

Terminei meu chocolate quente, secando minha boca em um guardanapo antes de amassá-lo e jogá-lo dentro do copo vazio.

"Estava bom?" Edward perguntou enquanto me ajudava a ficar de pé.

"Hm, bom, não tão bom quanto aquele de Chicago, aliás. Aquele era o melhor." Ri, pensando na noite em que Edward havia saído na chuva para me comprar chocolate quente. E o que aconteceu quando ele voltou e me viu dançando. Meu rubor começou a aparecer. Edward deve ter se lembrado da mesma coisa porque repentinamente ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Bella, se eu fosse para Chicago buscar chocolate quente, você dançaria para mim de novo?"

Naquela primeira noite em casa, tomei um longo banho. Eu sabia que teria que trocar as bandagens sozinha depois e estava tentando atrasar isso o máximo que podia. Cuidadosamente coloquei meu pijama velho – eu havia deliberadamente ignorado a glamorosa camisola azul que Alice havia me dado para que eu pudesse me _recuperar com estilo_ – e voltei ao meu quarto. Abri a porta e meu coração parou quando vi Edward deitado na cama. Havia se passado apenas duas horas desde que ele havia desejado boa noite a mim e ao Charlie, mas mesmo assim foi muito tempo. É claro, ele percebeu a batida errática e olhou para cima, sorrindo.

"Talvez eu devesse me afastar até que você esteja completamente recuperada."

"Não ouse." Eu estava rindo.

Caminhei e fui me sentar ao lado dele. Suas mãos me pararam, gentilmente mas firmemente.

"Você já trocou as bandagens?"

Fiz uma careta. Eu havia me esquecido disso assim que o vi.

"Er, não. Posso fazer isso depois."

"Por que depois? Deveria ser trocado logo após o banho."

Franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei para o chão. Eu não queria olhar para os pontos. Eu não queria o adesivo da bandagem puxando a minha pele quando eu o removesse.

"As enfermeiras não te mostraram como fazer?"

"Você sabe que elas mostraram, Edward. Eu só... eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa."

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento.

"Se você quiser, posso trocar para você. Você pode observar e tentar fazer sozinha amanhã à noite. Não é muito difícil. O que você acha?"

"Você está falando sério?" Perguntei. Ele nunca havia posto suas mãos abaixo da minha cintura antes. Mas supus que isso _era_ diferente. Trocar bandagens dificilmente era romântico.

"Estou falando sério. Mas se você não estiver confortável...,"

"Não, não. Eu estou confortável com isso. Devo deitar?"

Ele sorriu.

"Não, venha aqui." Edward acenou para que eu ficasse entre suas pernas. Eu estava me esforçando para manter as batidas do meu coração no ritmo e a respiração normal. Ele parecia surpreendentemente calmo, quase clinico.

"Pode levantar sua blusa para mim?"

Levantei e expus minha barriga onde o plástico de proteção estava preso do meu lado esquerdo. A ferida tinha cerca de três centímetros, terminando bem abaixo do osso do meu quadril.

Muito gentilmente Edward começou a retirar a borda de um dos cantos.

"Me avisa se eu te machucar." Ele falou suavemente.

Senti uma pequena pressão, mas não desconforto. Apenas levou um segundo e ele removeu o curativo.

Edward estudava minha ferida. Eu estudava Edward.

"Hm, parece bom. Como se sente?"

"Não muito mal. Queima um pouco, e coça."

Ele assentiu. "Isso é parte to processo de cura. Não tem nenhum franzido ou inflamação. A área ao redor está lisa." Fiquei surpresa quando ele cuidadosamente pressionou os dedos em minha pele. "A pele já está se unindo muito bem. Não acho que vá ficar muito de uma cicatriz." Ele se esticou para a minha mesinha de cabeceira e pegou o pacote de bandagens esterilizadas e anticépticos que eu trouxe para casa do hospital.

"Você está falando como um médico."

"Dois diplomas de medicina, lembra," ele murmurou enquanto abria o pacote e pegava o anticéptico. "Isso vai doer," muito delicadamente seus longos dedos colocaram o um pouco do material sobre os pontos. Ele estava certo, doeu. Recuei um pouco e ele também recuou.

"Desculpe." Ambos dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Não se desculpe, Bella. Sou eu que estou com o anticéptico doloroso, lembra?"

Edward pegou um novo curativo, cuidadosamente puxando a cobertura plástica para longe da borda pegajosa que cercava a gaze macia.

"Fique parada, pro favor," ele murmurou suavemente enquanto eu deslocava um pouco do meu peso.

Ele estendeu a mão e, gentilmente, colocou o curativo sobre a minha ferida, os dedos gelados roçando suavemente na minha pele. Começando de cima, ele arrumou a bandagem em seu lugar apropriado. O curativo era maior do que a ferida e um pedaço ficaria de baixo do meu pijama. Achei que ele se sentiria incomodado com isso, mas sem hesitação ele abaixou um lado do elástico da minha calça, expondo um pouco mais de mim do que ele já havia visto, e colocou a última parte do curativo no lugar, abaixo da minha cintura. Minha respiração acelerou enquanto ele gentilmente puxava o elástico da minha calça de volta no lugar.

"Eu te machuquei?" sua voz estava ansiosa.

"Não. Não eu... você me surpreendeu, é isso."

Ele não falou nada, mas pude ver um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Ficamos parados por um momento. Eu ainda segurando minha blusa para cima. Edward estudando seu trabalho.

"Pronto." Ele falou calmamente. Eu estava prestes a abaixar a blusa quando ele lentamente me parou. Meu coração começou a galopar, mas dessa vez ele não comentou. Ele colocou a mão na parte de baixo das minhas costas e com uma pressão gentil me puxou para ele. Ao mesmo tempo ele inclinou seu rosto na minha direção. Ele abaixou o rosto um pouco e eu prendi a respiração enquanto seus lábios perfeitos me davam suaves beijinhos na pele nua ao lado da bandagem. Depois ele passou seus dedos gélidos sobre o lugar onde seus lábios estiveram.

Me ouvi suspirar. Ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu para mim.

"Eles não te ensinaram isso na escola de medicina," respirei. Ele deu uma risada baixa enquanto eu deixava minha blusa cair sobre meu corpo.

Em um único movimento ele me pegou e me deitou na cama, passando as cobertas ao meu redor. Ele pegou o antigo curativo e o pacote vazio, os amarrou e desapareceu pela porta. Voltou um segundo depois e se deitou cuidadosamente ao meu lado na cama, passando seus braços ao meu redor.

"Espero que você tenha observado o que eu fiz." Ele estava brincando? "Você acha que conseguirá fazer sozinha amanhã de noite?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Não."

"Não?"

"Não. Terá que ser você de novo. Você é bem melhor nisso do que eu seria." Ele sorriu e deu um beijo em meu cabelo enquanto me puxava para mais perto dele. Me aconcheguei em seu peito, mas de repente ele pareceu hesitante.

"Bella, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de falar com você. Se você não estiver muito cansada."

"Não estou muito cansada."

Ele respirou profundamente enquanto minha curiosidade aumentava. "Eu gostaria de adiar o casamento um pouco, amor."

O que? Ele estava falando sério?

Tentei me sentar, instantaneamente me arrependendo graças ao puxão em meus pontos.

"Cuidado," Edward murmurou com calma e me ajudou a me reajustar. Eu estava sentada ao seu lado, olhando para seu lindo rosto enquanto ele se deitava ao meu lado.

"Por que você quer fazer isso? Nós concordamos treze de Agosto, como planejado. A doutora disse que eu só preciso de duas semanas para me recuperar. Ela disse que em quatro semanas eu estarei pronta para qualquer coisa!"

Edward suspirou.

"Eu sei, Bella, mas... você pode não estar pronta para _mim_." Ele estava olhando dentro dos meus olhos com ternura. Ele ergueu a mão e passou os dedos pelo meu queixo. Eu não queria esperar para me casar com esse homem. E não acho que ele queira esperar para se casar comigo.

"Eu não entendo."

Ele respirou profundamente. "Bella, tenho certeza que quando a Dr Lewis disse que em quatro semanas você estaria pronta para qualquer coisa, ele não estava se referindo a sexo com um vampiro."

O sorriso começou a aparecer em meus lábios. Tentei parar, ele estava falando sério, mas não consegui.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Por favor, leve a sério."

"Okay," Desfiz o sorriso enquanto Edward novamente respirava profundamente e cerrava os dentes.

"Embora eu odeie mencioná-lo com relação a isso, o que aconteceu com o braço do Newton deve te mostrar o que pode acontecer se eu perder o controle."

Balancei a cabeça. "Isso foi diferente, Edward. Você estava bravo, e assustado. Não será assim na nossa noite de núpcias."

"Certamente não a parte do bravo, de qualquer forma," ele passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto sorria. Apertei sua mão. "Recentemente eu _tenho_ me sentido bem mais otimista, sobre nós fazermos amor, mas ainda há o risco. Com o seu acidente, me sentirei bem mais relaxado esperando seis semanas do que quatro."

Fiz uma careta. "Você cismou com isso, Edward?"

"Provavelmente. Mas não quero de machucar, Bella."

"Você não vai me machucar." Me deitei ao seu lado novamente e contornei seu queixo com meu nariz. Ele virou o rosto para mim, seus dedos suavemente entrelaçados em meus cabelos.

"Seis semanas?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Depois deu uma risada baixa. "Para que eu possa me sentir mais relaxado para as _acrobacias_?" Arfei e um tremor passou por mim, da minha cabeça até os dedos dos pés.

"Tudo bem, seis semanas. Que data será?"

"Vinte e sete de Agosto." Ele me beijou suavemente. "Obrigado, Bella."

Assenti. "Mas você conta pra Alice quando eu não estiver por perto, okay?"

Ele riu e me puxou para ele. Cuidadosamente.

Neste momento não era apenas Edward que odiava Mike Newton.

Me aproximei dele e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele começou a acariciar meu braço e ombro. Fazendo as espirais que ele tão bom. Coloquei minha mão por baixo de sua blusa e passei meus dedos em sua pele nua. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro suave, mas depois colocou suas mãos sobre minhas, por cima do tecido, e me parou.

"Qual o problema?"

"Nada," ele se inclinou e beijou meu nariz. "Está tudo muito bem, mas você não está em casa nem um dia completo ainda. Se dê uma chance de se recuperar."

"Mas isso não vai me machucar. E a doutora disse que tudo bem toques, carinhos e beijos, lembra." Coloquei meus lábios em sua orelha. "Ela praticamente descreveu, Edward."

Ele estreitou os olhos por um momento, depois soltou minha mão. Sorri em vitória e continuei meu caminho. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele suspirou de novo.

"Pelo menos me deixe retribuir o favor," ele falou de repente e passou sua mão por baixo da minha blusa, seus dedos traçando linhas para cima e para baixo em minha espinha. Tremi, depois me deixei levar pelo seu toque. "Mas esse é o máximo que acontecerá essa noite, Bella," ele sussurrou.

Eu estava prestes a discutir, mas me lembrei do quão longe ele havia ido nessas últimas semanas. E levando em conta que eu havia _acabado_ de sair do hospital com pontos na lateral, ele provavelmente tinha razão.

"Okay," falei e suspirei. "Você tem certeza que ainda que esperar seis semanas?"

Ele riu. "Não pensei que te incomodaria tanto adiar a tortura do casamento. Ou é só pelo meu corpo?" Ele estava sorrindo para mim, mas havia um fundo em suas palavras. Eu estava prestes a fazer um comentário espertinho, mas parei.

"Não, não é pelo seu corpo, Edward. Eu quero casar com _você_. Eu te amo e quero ser sua esposa. Simples assim."

Uma expressão estranha surgiu em seu rosto. Era... prazer?

"Você nunca havia dito isso antes."

"Do que você está falando? Eu digo todos os dias que te amo."

"Não isso. Sobre se casar comigo."

"O que?"

"Você nunca disse que queria se casar comigo."

"Disse sim."

"Não," ele falou muito claramente, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, seu cabelo caía sobre seus olhos enquanto ele me olhava. "Não, você não disse. Você _concordou_ em se casar comigo como uma condição para fazemos amor, você _disse sim_ quando eu te pedi. Você disse que deveríamos _seguir em frente_ com a data original, como planejado. Mas você nunca disse que _queria_." Seus olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade. "Essa foi a primeira vez." Ele sussurrou essas últimas palavras.

"Oh," eu não havia percebido. Uma sensação de calor irradiou por todo o meu corpo e eu sorri. "Bem, eu quero me casar com você. Muito."

O sorriso em seu rosto era de tirar o fôlego de tão lindo. E, apesar de suas reservas anteriores, ele me puxou para perto e me beijou por um longo tempo. Cuidadosamente.

**N/A: **_E pra não perder o costume... Deixem reviews! Bjs_


	11. Amor

**N/A: **_Desculpem a demora :/ Boa leitura ;*_

Eu não entrava no quarto de Edward desde o dia que fomos para Chicago. Agora, quando entrei quase duas semanas depois, notei a diferença imediatamente. Havia uma mudança, e não era em si muito grande, apenas algumas coisinhas, mas seus significados preenchiam volumes.

A foto dos pais de Edward estavam sobre sua escrivaninha, colocadas em uma moldura antiga, prata, em filigrana. _(__N.t.:__ Filigrana é um trabalho ornamental feito de fios muito finos e pequeninas bolas de metal, soldadas de forma a compor um desenho.)_

Há algumas semanas, pelo jeito como se sentia consigo mesmo, ele mal conseguia olhar para essa foto. Agora... bem, agora as coisas eram diferentes.

Me virei para Edward e ele estava me olhando. "Parece bom," falei simplesmente, e ele me mostrou um sorriso tímido. Eu estava tão orgulhosa dele e do quão longe ele havia chegado. Não pude evitar o sorriso quando ele pegou minha mão e me guiou até a cama.

Engatinhei até o meio e sentei sobre minhas pernas. Edward se juntou a mim, se deitando, a cabeça apoiada em uma mão enquanto a outra descansava protetoramente ao meu lado. Meus pontos haviam sido removidos há apenas meia hora, substituídos por quatro pequenas tiras adesivas.

"Então, como você se sente agora?" Seus dedos massageavam gentilmente.

"Bem."

A careta dele disso tudo. Ele odiava essa palavra. "Certo. Não bem. Estou… melhor. Na verdade me sinto muito melhor, os pontos estavam começando a parecer apertados." Ele sorriu e assentiu, apreciando minha honestidade. Ele ficou roçando a mão gentilmente em meu abdômen e eu cuidadosamente me inclinei para trás até estar deitada ao seu lado, aproveitando seu toque.

Minha semana de recuperação em casa havia terminado. Eu ainda precisava tomar um pouco de cuidado, mas pelo menos, agora, eu podia sair. Entre Charlie e Edward, que estavam agora unidos em suas antipatias por Mike Newton, eu mal tinha permissão para levantar um dedo ou andar até a porta da frente.

O melhor relacionamento entre meu pai e meu noivo foi um acontecimento inesperado na minha lesão. Quando Charlie chegou à loja dos Newton naquele dia ele viu, em suas próprias palavras, Edward me segurando como se eu fosse _a coisa mais preciosa do mundo_, enquanto Mike estava sentado preocupado com seu próprio braço. Agora, Edward era sempre bem vindo na casa de Charlie. Imaginei se eu deveria mandar um cartão de agradecimento a Mike Newton.

"É tão bom te ter aqui," Edward falou suavemente, sua boca curvada em um meio sorriso fez meu coração acelerar.

"Hm, é bom estar aqui," falei enquanto ele me olhava nos olhos. Os dele escureciam a cada dia desde o acidente. "Você precisa caçar," Estiquei meus dedos e contornei as olheiras que haviam se formado.

Ele baixou o olhar. "Não vou até você estar completamente recuperada."

"Edward, eu estou be…," ele olhou para cima e seus olhos semicerrados me cortaram. Não dizer bem. "Estou me recuperando muito bem, Edward. Você não precisa sofrer." Acariciei novamente as olheiras.

"Eu só sofro quando estou longe de você."

Revirei meus olhos e ele riu. "Eu posso esperar, Bella. Vou caçar quando essas tirar saírem e eu tiver certeza que você não vai cair e abrir o corte enquanto eu estiver fora."

Então ele me distraiu mudando de assunto. E com seus lábios.

"Enviei os documentos do fundo financeiro para os meus advogados essa manhã." Sua voz era um murmúrio enquanto sua boca contornava meu pescoço, sugando minha pele. Um pequeno arfar escapou de mim.

Havíamos passado os dias anteriores trabalhando nos detalhes da ajuda financeira de Edward para a escola de música de George. A princípio me senti desconfortável discutindo e planejando com o dinheiro de Edward, mas ele insistiu em me incluir. Então, sob a aparência de nossa fantasiosa Comunidade de Fundos de Projetos do Meio Oeste, Edward proveu o suporte financeiro que havia prometido ao George.

"Ahh. Que bom. Hm… quando eles receberão o dinheiro?" Meu pescoço estava arqueando para trás, dando mais acesso à sua boca enquanto eu passava minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, puxando um pouco a cada carícia de seus lábios.

"Amanhã ou depois." Seu rosto se moveu para baixo e seu nariz empurrou a gola da minha camiseta para o lado para que ele pudesse beijar a pele do meu ombro.

"Eles poderão… ah, hm… fazer várias coisas com os vinte... oh... cinco mil dólares todos os anos," comecei a percorrer as costas dele com minhas mãos, cravando minhas unhas no tecido de sua camisa, puxando-a para cima para poder sentir sua pele. Ele grunhiu.

"Isso é só… por um período inicial… de três anos." Ele estava tendo problemas para falar enquanto meus dedos encontravam a curva de baixo de suas costas. Ele trouxe seu rosto ao meu, com os olhos fechados. "Termos de suporte... indefinido... seriam muito... incomuns." Ele passou o nariz pelo meu queixo enquanto eu passava minhas unhas pelas suas costas. "Eu vou renovar... aah... o patrocínio a cada... três... anos... hmm... pelo tempo que a escola existir." Ele começou a sugar a pele abaixo da minha orelha.

"Ohh, essa é,… hmm, uma boa idéia...," comecei a correr minhas mãos pelo seu peito. "Você já... contou aos outros... que você o... enviou?"

"Ainda não… mais tarde… hmm."

A família de Edward já sabia que iríamos escalar a janela de George e lhe contar a verdade sobre seu parentesco antes mesmo de colocarmos o pé no telhado aquela noite. Alice teve uma visão assim que Edward fez sua decisão. E, ao verdadeiro estilo Cullen, eles apoiaram sua decisão e mostraram interesse no 'fundo financeiro'. Rosalie e Emmett ajudaram a encontrar um nome, Esme fez o logo e Jasper ofereceu seus advogados para que Rebecca não encontrasse nada que levasse até nós.

"Então o que… você quer fazer… hoje? Agora que você tem... hmm,... permissão para sair." Os lábios de Edward ainda trabalhavam em meu pescoço, mas de repente ele parou e se sentou, me puxando gentilmente para o seu colo. Ele apontou para a porta com a cabeça e com um sorriso de desculpas. Um segundo depois alguém bateu gentilmente.

"Entre," ele falou enquanto a porta se abria e Esme e Carlisle entravam.

"Não queremos interromper, mas estávamos imaginando como foram as coisas essa manhã, Bella," Carlisle sorriu calorosamente para mim. "A Dra Lewis lhe deu uma notícia positiva quanto a sua saúde?"

"Oh, sim, tudo está bem, obrigada." Tentei arrumar o ombro da minha camiseta no lugar. "Ela disse que estou quase de volta ao normal."

"Excelente," Carlisle sorriu novamente.

Esme se aproximou e colocou sua mão em meu ombro. "É bom ouvir isso. É tão bom ter você em casa, Bella."

Minha garganta fechou. "Obrigada, é bom estar… em casa." Olhei para os olhos sorridentes de Edward. Ele piscou para mim, antes de se virar para Carlisle.

"Acabei de dizer à Bella que enviei os últimos documentos para os advogados essa manhã. Rebecca deve receber o dinheiro nos próximos dias."

Carlisle assentiu. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você Edward. De vocês dois," ele virou os olhos para mim. "É algo muito legal que estão fazendo juntos." Esme assentiu, concordando.

"Obrigado," Edward falou baixinho, baixando o olhar. Os elogios de Carlisle sempre o deixavam envergonhado.

"Bem, é bom ver você tão bem, Bella." Carlisle sorriu enquanto se viravam para sair, mas quando chegaram à porta, eles pararam e trocaram um olhar. Esme se virou para mim e falou, suas mãos descansando em seu peito. "Bella, queremos lhe agradecer por apoiar nosso filho em tudo isso." O sorriso dela cintilou na direção de Edward. "Nós sabemos que não tem sido fácil, mas também sabemos que sem você ele não teria passado por tudo como passou."

Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Senti os braços de Edward apertarem ao meu redor, e seus lábios pressionarem contra meu cabelo. Eu sabia que minhas bochechas estavam corando rapidamente e meus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

"Hm, obrigada… quero dizer… obrigada." Eu estavam piscando com dificuldade.

"E mal podemos esperar até que você seja oficialmente um membro da família," Carlisle acrescentou.

Pisquei tentando afastar as lágrimas e sorri para Edward. "Eu também," falei acentuadamente. "Não é tarde demais, porque não voltamos à data original no dia treze de agosto?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Alice já enviou os convites com o dia vinte e sete, Bella, você sabe disso."

"É só ligarmos para todo mundo e avisar."

"Bella…" Edward estava usando sua voz firme, mas eu podia ver em sua expressão que ele estava um pouco convencido por esses dias eu estar tão animada para o casamento.

"Acho melhor deixarmos vocês dois discutirem isso sozinhos." Carlisle sorriu enquanto ele e Esme saíam pelo quarto.

Assim que a porta fechou atrás deles, saí do colo de Edward e fiquei de pé na cama, experimentando um alongamento leve.

"Viu?" Falei. "Eu estou…, bem."

Edward balançou a cabeça e saiu da cama imediatamente. "Sim, mas tenha cuidado, você não está _completamente_ curada ainda." Ele esticou os braços para me parar.

"Não, mas estou quase." Coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ele me mostrou um sorriso.

"Então, de volta ao que eu estava perguntando antes. O que você gostaria de fazer hoje?" Ele beijou minha testa. "Você está dentro de casa a semana toda, você quer ir à Port Angeles, talvez ver um filme? Ou Seattle? Não demoraria para chegar lá."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma palavra, meu estômago respondeu por mim.

Edward sorriu. "Acho que sei o que faremos." Ele me levantou e me carregou pela cama, me colocando sentada no meio da colcha dourada. "Espere aqui, vou pegar algo para você comer." Ele me deu um beijo nos lábios e saiu.

Me encostei no travesseiro e olhei pela parede de vidro para a floresta. Era um lugar tão pacífico. Eu sabia que após a linha das árvores havia um rio. Às vezes eu podia ouvi-lo do quintal. Meus olhos mudaram da paisagem para escrivaninha de Edward e olhei novamente para a foto dos pais dele. Um sorriso cruzou meus lábios. Claro que eles teriam orgulho de seu filho. Imaginei como eles se sentiriam quanto a George. Concluí que eles o amariam também. Queria que Edward pudesse estar lá quando George receber a notícia do fundo financeiro. Talvez nós devêssemos aparecer para uma visita, dizer à Rebecca que estávamos apenas de passagem. Edward merecia ver o filho mais uma vez.

Meus olhos se moveram para a foto de Renfield, o cachorro, e sorri enquanto me lembrava do que Edward me contara sobre ele. Um urso havia comido Renfield, mas Edward o vingou e comeu o urso. Fiquei surpresa naquele dia pela sua referência casual à sua dieta de vampiro. Eu sabia que ursos não costumavam ser sua alimentação, e fiquei pensando como Edward ficava ao derrubar um urso gigante e depois... bem, fazer seja lá o que ele tinha de fazer. E depois comecei a imaginar. Ele havia me dito que ele era como um leão quando caçava, eu o havia visto destruir Victoria, mas o que Edward fazia quando ele estava apenas... jantando?

Aprendi tanto sobre ele antes, e ele havia me contado tantas coisas sobre sua vida, mas percebi que sua caça ainda era uma área nebulosa e vaga. Mas essa era parte de Edward, e seria uma parte de mim quando eu me transformasse.

Ele apareceu repentinamente com uma bandeja contendo um prato de salada e um pãozinho e fiquei pensando se ele me diria o que eu queria saber.

Edward entregou a bandeja para mim. "Não é extravagante," ele encolheu os ombros desculpando-se.

Sorri para ele. "Está ótima, Edward, obrigada."

Ele sorriu, os dedos correndo pelos seus cabelos enquanto ele se movia até a estante reservada para suas músicas e começou a procurar pelos CDs. Comecei a comer, olhando suas costas enquanto ele procurava.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

Aqui vamos nós… "Eu queria saber como você fica quando caça."

Ele ficou imóvel por um momento, de costas para mim, e esperei pelo choque, pela rejeição, pela recusa. Lentamente, ele se virou para mim.

"Tudo bem."

Deixei cair o garfo. "Mesmo?"

"Por que não?" Ele deu de ombros. "Você ainda planeja ser transformada, não é?"

Assenti, sim, surpresa demais para falar.

"Bem, então você provavelmente deveria saber o máximo que puder. O que você gostaria que eu te dissesse?"

Eu mal podia acreditar, mas agora eu não sabia o que perguntar. Ele abandonou sua procura pelo CD e veio se sentar no lado oposto ao meu na cama. Seu rosto estava à mostra, seus olhos sinceros. Havia uma insinuação de sorriso em seus lábios.

"Hm, bem… você me disse que é como um leão quando caça, mas como você faz isso? Eu vi você com Victoria, mas foi diferente, não foi?"

Seu olhar baixou para a colcha. "Sim, foi," ele falou baixo. Estiquei meu braço e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. Essa memória não era feliz para nenhum de nós. Ele respirou profundamente e olhou para mim, sorrindo novamente.

"Quando saio na floresta, escuto as batidas dos corações e espero até sentir o cheiro na brisa. O cheiro me mostra qual é o animal."

Ele fez uma pausa e assenti para que ele continuasse. "E depois?"

"Bem, uma vez que eu tenha o cheiro, a caçada começa. Nossa espécie gosta de perseguir, faz parte da experiência, satisfaz o predador – a caça, a captura... matar. A adrenalina adoça o sangue." Seus olhos estudavam os meus cuidadosamente, medindo minha reação. Assenti, "Emmett gosta de brigar com a comida no chão, mas eu prefiro pular na minha."

Então ele saiu da cama. Ele se agachou no chão, estendendo os braços a sua frente, demonstrando. "Quando estou perto o bastante, tento agarrar minha presa pelo pescoço ou pelos ombros. Eu a puxo para o chão e a seguro, perto de mim." Ainda agachado, ele puxou os braços, cruzando-os em seu peito. "Isso a impede de lutar." Seus olhos estavam nos meus, profundos e constrangidos. Eu queria ouvir mais. "Agora eu grunhiria e levantaria uma mão, geralmente a esquerda, e empurraria a cabeça da presa para o lado, me dando maior exposição do pescoço, que é onde o sangue está mais perto da superfície." Ele demonstrou novamente, tirando a mão esquerda de seu peito e a abaixando lentamente, como se estivesse empurrando algo gentilmente. Seus movimentos eram lentos e deliberados, designados para não assustar, e para melhor demonstração. Meu coração estava começando a bater um pouco mais rápido enquanto eu o assistia. "Eu seguraria o animal mais apertado, mais perto... ." Os músculos de seus braços flexionaram enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça até sua presa imaginária. "E eu me inclinaria, meu grunhido seria um rosnado agora e meus lábios se abririam, preparados." Ele me mostrou, seus dentes brilhantes completamente expostos. A visão me fez recuar, mas não de medo. Um rosnado começou a subir por seu peito e para fora de seus lábios. Agarrei a colcha com as mãos, a torcendo, puxando. Havia algo tão primitivo no que ele estava fazendo. Então seu rosnado parou e ele baixou um pouco o rosto, o tempo todo mantendo os olhos escuros em mim, nunca baixando o olhar, nunca quebrando o contato.

"E então, eu mordo."

Seus dentes se uniram enquanto eu dava uma respiração afiada. Instintivamente, me afastei.

"Meus dentes perfuram a pele e o tendão facilmente, assim como você morde um sorvete. Deixo meus lábios se fecharem sobre a pele enquanto eu bebo. O animal está imóvel nessa hora e o sangue flui facilmente pelos meus dentes e pela minha garganta. Da mesma maneira como você beberia de um copo, porém você inclina o copo para que a gravidade te ajude. Os músculos do meu pescoço e mandíbula são fortes, então posso sugar todo o sangue, contra a gravidade." Ele recuou o queixo, estendendo o pescoço e tencionando os músculos. Eu já havia visto o pescoço dele ficar tenso antes, mas não desse jeito. Cada músculo saltou, tenso, forte, proeminente, esticando. Um segundo depois ele relaxou, a pele se tornando plana novamente. Meu coração estava martelando e minha respiração acelerada. Pude ver que a respiração de Edward também estava mais rápida e seus olhos mais escuros. Mas eu não estava com medo. Ele deu um passo para trás, se afastando. Houve um silêncio entre nós e o assisti enquanto sua respiração gradualmente se acalmava e seus olhos suavizavam. Imaginei se isso o havia deixado com mais fome ainda, como ler um livro de culinária quando se está faminto. Percebi que a colcha ainda estava sendo apertada por meus dedos e a soltei. Edward notou e seus ombros relaxaram um pouco, mas ele ainda não havia terminado.

"Bebo até o animal ficar drenado, então eu o solto e o deito no chão. É como se ele estivesse dormindo." Ele pareceu hesitante, provavelmente imaginando qual seria minha reação.

"É assim que será para mim," Sussurrei.

"Eventualmente, mas não a princípio. Como qualquer coisa, essa é uma habilidade que precisa de prática e refinamento. Meus primeiros meses como recém nascido foram bagunçados e imperfeitos. Precisei comprar várias camisas." Ele passou os dedos pela camisa de algodão azul que cobria seu peito. "Garras afiadas não _me_ machucavam, mas acabavam com as roupas."

Sorri e ele pareceu relaxar um pouco mais.

"Mas você vai me ajudar, não vai?" Ele fazia parecer tão gracioso, tão natural. Eu só podia imaginar a bagunça que eu faria.

"É claro." Seus olhos ficaram muito suaver e ele veio se sentar ao meu lado novamente. "Eu estarei lá com você, a todo momento." Ele passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos. "Na verdade, estou curioso para saber quais aromas você vai preferir e que estilo vai adotar."

Dei um suspiro e relaxei ao lado dele enquanto seus braços passavam ao meu redor. Eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa se Edward estivesse comigo. Sua demonstração não havia me assustado, embora fosse fácil entender que poderia.

"Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?" ele sussurrou contra meu cabelo enquanto ele me segurava.

"Não, acho que isso era tudo." Dei uma risada rápida.

"O que?"

"Estou meio surpresa. Não achei que você me contaria."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Não escondemos mais as coisas, escondemos?"

"Não," Sorri para ele. "Não escondemos."

Ele passou as costas de seus dedos em meu rosto.

"Tenho algo para você," ele falou suavemente e saiu da cama novamente. Ele caminhou até a escrivaninha e abriu a gaveta, tirando de dentro dela um livro. Ele o trouxe até mim e o colocou cuidadosamente em meu colo. Era lindo, obviamente caro, e aparentemente, customizado. A capa era feita de couro verde, embutido com um padrão clássico de Ianthe e meu nome, Bella, em elegantes letras douradas no centro.

"O que é isso?"

Edward respirou profundamente. "É um diário. Pensei que, talvez, você pudesse gostar de começar a escrever algumas das suas memórias humanas atuais. Será difícil se lembrar quando você for transformada."

Mordi o lábio inferiror ao pensar nas páginas amareladas e soltas na caixa especial de Edward. As páginas que contavam a história de sua vida humana.

Eu ia dizer que ele não deveria ter gasto dinheiro comigo, alguns pedaços de papel teriam feito o trabalho. "É lindo, Edward. Obrigada."

Virei a capa. Na primeira página havia um esboço, estilo botânico, de uma pequena planta. Folhas pontiagudas, pequenos botões de flores. Passei meus dedos por ele. Era original, pude sentir as protuberâncias da caneta. Olhei apra Edward.

"Foi você que desenhou?"

Ele assentiu. "É uma Rosemary. Significa recordação."

Me inclinei e o beijei. Elee livro dizia muito, assim como a sua disponibilidade para me contar sobre caçar. Ele havia aceitado meu desejo de ser transformada. Onde ele costumava fazer careta e evitar o assunto, agora ele estava aceitando, até mesmo adotando a idéia.

Como se tivesse lido minha mente, Edward falou. "Quase te perdi tantas vezes e eu... ." Ele parou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. "Bella, quando estivermos casados, depois da luza de mel, vou te transformas assim que você quiser. Sem mais negociações, sem mais tentativas de te convencer a esperar – farei isso seja lá quando você quiser."

Sorri e me inclinei, descansado minha mão em seu rosto. Ele sorriu de volta. "Agora termine o seu almoço." Ele colocou o garfo de volta na minha mão enquanto pegava o diário e o colocava de volta na escrivaninha.

Eu comia enquanto Edward procurava novamente por um CD. Enquanto eu o assistia, sorri novamente pela sua mudança. Decidi que eu tinha muito a agradecer ao George.

Uma música clássica e suave fluiu pelo toca CDs e Edward voltou até mim enquanto eu terminava minha salada. Ele subiu na cama ao meu lado, as mãos descansando atrás de sua cabeça.

"Bem, agora que a humana está alimentada, o que você gostaria de fazer? Quer sair?"

Balancei minha cabeça lentamente e me inclinei na direção dele.

"Eu gostaria de continuar o que estávamos fazendo antes. Talvez aprofundar um pouco mais nosso progresso?" Pressionei meus lábios contra seu peito, respirando profunda e lentamente contra o algodão macio de sua camisa. O calor de minha respiração ia direto para sua pele. Esperançosamente, isso seria bom.

Edward soltou um silvo e trouxe suas mãos para cima, descansando-as em meus braços, seus dedos apertados ao meu redor. Sorri. Eu estava certa – era bom.

Sua cabeça pendeu para trás e ele suspirou meu nome.

"Bella…" Então ele ergueu a cabeça, ainda com as mãos em meus braços. "Bella, só faz uma semana, amor. Seus pontos foram retirados há apenas uma hora."

Coloquei meus lábios em seu peito novamente. "_Tocar_, beijar e acariciar estão liberados, lembra?" Enfatizei a palavra 'tocar' enquanto falava contra sua camisa e segui minhas palavras com outra respiração quente. Dessa vez, seu suspiro se tornou um gemido.

"Tão quente." Ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para mim enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e ele mordia seu lábio inferior. Observei seus olhos se abrirem novamente, lentamente.

"Por favor, Edward?"

Houve uma sombra de hestiação. Então minha respiração parou quando ele passou os braços ao meu redor e nos deitou. Ele olhou nos meus olhos, os dele estavam sérios enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por baixo da minha blusa, na parte da frente, lentamente subindo pela minha pele.

"Senti sua falta," ele falou enquanto seus lábios se encontravam com os meus.

Os olhos de Edward continuavam a escurecer, ficar famintos, a cada dia. Mas apesar do desconforto que isso lhe causava, ele não me deixaria. Finalmente, depois que as tiras adesivas caíram e a Dra Lewis me disse que eu estava 'bem', ele concordou em ir caçar com seus irmãos enquanto Alice me levava ao shopping.

Então numa manhã, duas semanas após o meu acidente, ele saiu da cama, colocou sua camisa de volta e me deu um beijo de despedida. Seriam dois dias até que eu o visse de novo.

Abri meus olhos sonolenta. Alguma coisa havia me acordado. O quarto estava escuro, o luar fraco batia no edredom.

"Edward?" Ele não deveria estar de volta até de manhã.

"Estou aqui, amor."

Não pude senti-lo ao meu lado, mas enquanto meus olhos se ajustavam à escuridão, vi que ele estava sentado na ponta da cama, joelhos para cima, sob seu queixo, braços ao redor das pernas, bochecha descansando nos joelhos. Sua pose de pensar.

Saí debaixo das cobertas e fui até ele.

"Tem algo errado?"

Ele passou um dedo frio pelo meu cabelo, e pelas sombras pude ver um sorriso cruzar seus lábios.

"Não, nada está errado." Ele se inclinou e me beijou muito suave e eu subi em seu colo. Ele me acolheu e passou os braços ao meu redor, apertado, me embalando contra ele.

"Você voltou cedo."

"Senti sua falta." Me aconcheguei a ele.

"Então como foi a caçada? Algum leão das montanhas?"

"Só alguns, mas tinham muitos veados. E um urso."

"E estava okay?" Eu sabia que veado não era sua carne predileta.

"Estava okay." Ele sorriu e beijou meu nariz. Mesmo com o luar fraco pude ver que seus olhos estavam agora com a cor topázio que eu tanto amava. "Emmett ficou especialmente feliz com o urso."

Sorri em seu peito e ele acariciou minhas costas.

"Recebi algumas notícias hoje." Edward falou suavemente depois de um momento.

"Hmm?"

Ele respirou lentamente. "George morreu."

Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta e me sentei direito em seu colo, quase batendo minha cabeça em seu queixo.

"Oh, Edward! Eu sinto muito."

Passei minhas mãos ao seu redor e escondi meu rosto em seu peito. "Sinto muito," falei novamente.

Dedos gentis tocaram debaixo do meu queixo, erguendo novamente minha cabeça. Edward olhou para o meu rosto e sorriu suavemente. "Não sinta," ele disse. "Eu não sinto. Não de verdade. Ele estava pronto e mais do que disposto a ir." Suas mãos deixaram meu queixo para acariciar meu cabelo enquanto um lágrima solitária deslizava pela minha bochecha. "Ele _queria_ ir." Edward a afastou com o polegar, com o mesmo sorriso suave em seus lábios. "Ele não podia mais tocar suas músicas, ele não podia ensinar, e sua vida não tinha mais sentido sem Marion."

Assenti, entendendo.

Uma segunda lágrima seguiu a primeira. Edward afastou essa também. O abracei com força. Ele suspirou e olhou para mim com um sorriso.

"Ele teve uma vida longa, e uma boa vida. Ele tinha uma família que ele amava, e que o amava... sua vida é para ser celebrada, não lamentada."

Assenti.

"Como você descobriu?" Sussurrei.

Ele se mexeu um pouco e pegou um pedaço de papel de seu bolso. "Isso estava esperando por mim quando voltei para casa hoje à noite." Me inclinei para acender meu abajur. Seus olhos de vampiro podiam ler no escuro, mas os meus não.

Pisquei, me ajustando à luz, enquanto olhava para o papel. Era um e-mail de Rebecca.

_Querido Edward,_

_Estou escrevendo para que você saiba que George faleceu calmamente enquanto dormia na semana passada. Foi muito pacífico e nos últimos dias de sua vida ele parecia mais feliz do que estivera por um longo tempo. Por favor, saiba que sua visita era uma parte dessa felicidade._

_Por sorte, ele foi transferido para um quarto com vista para o jardim apenas alguns dias depois de sua visita (aparentemente para que renovações fossem feitas nos quartos básicos). A mudança o animou enormemente, lhe permitindo que olhasse para o jardim enquanto ouvia sua música._

_E você pode se interessar em saber que a escola de música foi escolhida por um patrocinador de um instituto de caridade. Eles ajudam causas dignas na comunidade e ouviram, de alguma forma, sobre nosso trabalho. Um patrocinador generoso está fazendo uma doação que manterá a escola em funcionamento pelos próximos anos e talvez ainda mais. A primeira coisa que planejamos fazer é encontrar um local maior._

_Agradecidamente, recebemos essa notícia dois dias antes de George morrer. Pude ver o prazer em seus olhos, e ele até conseguiu rir, o que eu não escutava há um bom tempo. Posso honestamente dizer que, mesmo sabendo que eu vou sentir a falta dele terrivelmente, houve uma paz e felicidade na partida dele que me deu grande conforto._

_Edward, eu gostaria de agradecê-lo mais uma vez pela sua gentileza ao George, e pela diferença que sua visita fez nos últimos dias dele. Você conhece-lo, e lhe dar aqueles pedaços de informação sobre o pai dele, mesmo que pequenos, significaram muito._

_Por favor, transmita minhas considerações à Bella. Desejo à vocês toda felicidade para seu futuro e da próxima vez que vierem à Chicago, por favor, venham visitar a escola, adoraríamos vê-los._

_Novamente, obrigada,_

_Rebecca Rigby_

Devolvi o papel ao Edward. Ele estava certo, a vida de George era para ser celebrada. Ele colocou o papel de volta em seu bolso enquanto se inclinava e apagava a luz, trazendo de volta a escuridão suave.

"Podemos ir algum dia? Visitar a escola, quero dizer."

Edward pareceu hesitante por um momento. "Acho que eu gostaria disso," ele falou baixo.

Ele me apertou mais contra ele e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas segurando um ao outro.

"Você queria ter mais tempo com ele?"

Levou um tempo para Edward responder. Esperei. "Em alguns aspectos, sim. Mas realisticamente, em qualquer outra circunstância eu não poderia dizer a ele quem eu sou e…" ele virou o rosto para olhar nos meus olhos, os dele estavam intensos, "… eu sempre serei grato por ter sido capaz de fazer isso." Sua voz estava carregada de emoções e entendi o que ele quis dizer.

Apertei meus braços ao seu redor e ele se moveu, descansando o queixo em minha cabeça. Ele pareceu estar completamente imóvel por um bom tempo enquanto eu o abraçava. Depois de um tempo ele abaixou o rosto, ficando o nível do meu, e suspirou enquanto roçava o nariz em meu queixo.

"George me disse, na noite que o visitamos, que ele achava que te transformar era a coisa certa a se fazer." Minha mente retornou àquela noite e me lembrei do momento quando Edward repentinamente enrijeceu, depois beijou minha mão enquanto um olhar de dor cruzava seu rosto. Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre ele e George, mas ele nunca explicou. Eu entendia agora o que era.

"Ele me disse que quando Marion morreu, ele percebeu que não podia viver em um mundo sem ela." Engasguei quando ele trouxe os olhos para os meus. George havia ecoado, quase exatamente, as palavras que Edward me disse quando voltamos da Itália. Ele não podia viver em um mundo onde eu não existia.

"Eu conheço esse sentimento." Sua voz oscilou um pouco e descansei minha mão em seu rosto. Ele respirou fracamente e baixou o rosto para descansá-lo em meu peito, para ouvir meu coração. Depois de um tempo ele levantou o rosto e eu coloquei meus lábios nos deles e ele me beijou, suavemente a princípio. Então seus lábios se tornaram mais insistentes. Havia uma urgência nele e em suas mãos enquanto ele me agarrava a ele. Era bom, mas me surpreendeu.

"Edward?"

"Shh," ele falou suavemente, sorrindo, trazendo seus lábios de volta aos meus. "Estou celebrando a vida."

Tropecei para fora da cama, prendendo meu pé nos lençóis, e abri as cortinas para os raios de sol pouco familiares. Forks estava tendo um verdadeiro clima de verão nos últimos dois dias e foi por isso que acordei sozinha. Edward havia saído algumas horas mais cedo, antes do sol aparecer.

Me sentei na cama e olhei pela janela. Esse era o dia do nosso casamento. Ou pelo menos era para ter sido, se Edward não tivesse mudado a data.

Era difícil de acreditar em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dois meses. Lá estava eu, encarando a revelação chocante de Edward, pensando que o casamento teria que esperar indefinidamente e o que aconteceu? Bem quando eu decidi seguir em frente com o planejado, _Edward_ decidiu o contrário. Só por causa de algumas estacas estúpidas.

Mas por outro lado esperar essas duas semanas a mais tinha sido uma boa idéia. Na semana seguinte a morte de George nós viajamos para Chicago novamente para ver Rebecca e a escola. Rebecca estava em meio a tentar encontrar um lugar novo, maior e melhor e embora ela ainda estivesse um pouco intrigada com Edward, ela confiava nele e havia gentilmente pedido a ele opiniões em várias coisas. O prazer dele em estar envolvido era óbvio, mesmo que isso significasse comer um prato de caçarola de atum uma tarde.

No pouco tempo que Edward conheceu George, ele fez uma grande diferença em sua vida. Mas George também havia feito uma grande diferença na vida de Edward. Eu podia ver claramente.

Suspirei e saí da cama. A casa estava quieta e parada. Charlie havia saído pelo fim de semana – uma viagem de pesca noturna em algum lugar novo que ele e Joe haviam descoberto. Fiz uma nota mental para arrumar espaço no freezer.

Comi o café da manhã e subi as escadas para me trocar e esperar por Edward. Ele havia planejado um dia só para nós dois e insistiu em vir me buscar, apesar da luz do sol. Eu não tinha certeza de onde iríamos ou do que vestir, mas no final decidi me vestir para o tempo, e para o Edward. Isso significava uma saia camponesa florida e uma blusa regata azul que Renee havia comprado para mim e que nunca havia visto a luz do sol – tanto em Forks quanto em Phoenix. A roupa não era realmente meu estilo, mas achei que Edward gostaria. E se eu fosse honesta, não estava ruim.

Quase corri para responder a batida de Edward à porta. Ele entrou rapidamente, tirando o capuz do seu casaco enquanto ele se inclinava para me beijar.

"Você está linda," ele falou enquanto seus olhos me estudavam. Eu estava certa, ele havia gostado. Suas mãos foram até minha cintura e me puxaram para ele. Ele se inclinou para outro beijo, dessa vez um pouco mais profundo e lento do que o último. Eu já havia aproveitado esse novo passo antes – os beijos profundos de Edward eram de parar o coração.

"Nós nunca iremos chegar aonde vamos se você continuar com isso." Me afastei, sem ar, com o coração acelerando e ele rindo.

"Verdade. Está pronta?"

"Quase, só preciso pegar meus sapatos."

Ele me seguiu pelas escadas novamente e procurei debaixo da cama por alguma sandália. Encontrei _uma_.

"O que tem na sacola?" Edward estava olhando para uma sacola rosa com listras pretas que eu havia jogado enquanto procurava.

"Alice comprou quando fomos ao shopping. É lingerie," grunhi.

"Lingerie?" Percebi a diversão em sua voz. Tirei minha cabeça de baixo da cama e olhei para ele.

"Para o casamento. Lingerie de casamento. Aparentemente é diferente das lingeries normais." Fiz uma careta ao pensar na renda escondida dentro dos papéis de seda rosa.

Edward riu. "Mal posso esperar para ver."

Acenei com a mão na direção da sacola. "Está aí dentro. Você pode olhar se quiser."

"Acho que vou esperar. Vai ficar melhor em você do que na sacola." E de repente um pequeno traço de prazer passou por mim. Talvez usar isso não fosse tão mal, depois de tudo. Edward sorriu e ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas. Mordi o lábio inferior e me enfiei de baixo da cama de novo, corada, enquanto ele ria novamente.

"Suponho que ela não esteja fazendo _você_ usar roupas íntimas de casamento." Pude ouvir a birra em minha voz. No grande dia tudo que Edward teria que fazer seria usar um terno. Eu, por outro lado, teria que ser enfeitada e apetecida à força. Tirei um velho pacote do caminho, ainda procurando pelo sapato perdido.

"Não tem porque, eu não uso. É isso que você está procurando?"

"Ow!" Bati minha cabeça na parte de baixo da cama. O que ele havia acabado de dizer?

"Bella?" Ele veio até mim e se abaixou ao meu lado. "Você está bem?"

Ele me ajudou a sair de baixo da cama. Me levantei, esfregando o galo que já estava se formando na minha cabeça.

"Hm, sim, bem. Obrigada." Peguei a sandália que ele havia encontrado debaixo da escrivaninha e ele passou os dedos pela minha cabeça.

"Hm, você disse que você não... er,... nunca?" Não olhe para baixo, não olhe para baixo.

"Não, geralmente não. Eu tenho algumas, se eu realmente precisar, como para as aulas de educação física. Mas na maioria das vezes não."

Okay, isso era novo. Eu supus que todo mundo usava roupas íntimas. Me abaixei para calçar as sandálias nos meus pés, mas perdi o equilíbrio, caindo contra a escrivaninha. Edward me segurou, mas minha coleção de CDs escorregou e caiu no chão.

"Por quê?" Tentei parecer casual enquanto me endireitava e me sentava na cama – uma opção mais segura para calçar sapatos.

Ele se abaixou e começou a recolher os CDs. "Nenhuma das razões para se usar roupas íntimas se aplicam a mim. Eu não preciso dela para me manter quente, minha pele não fica irritada e eu não suo." Ele se levantou e colocou os CDs em uma pilha arrumada. "Não é como se qualquer um soubesse e entendo que isso não é completamente incomum entre os homens humanos, de qualquer maneira. E não é como se eu fosse ser atropelado por um ônibus e precisasse ir ao hospital." Ele riu enquanto se virava para mim. Pude sentir o calor subindo por mim e forcei a mim mesma a olhar nos olhos dele. Eles estavam escuros e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Engoli quando ele deu um passo mais para perto e sua voz caiu uma oitava quando ele falou.

"Isso te incomoda, Bella?"

"Hm, não." Não olhe para baixo. Não olhe para baixo. "Então, debaixo das suas roupas vc,… hm,…"

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Estou nu? Sim. Sempre." Seus lábios roçaram na minha pele e ele riu do arrepio quente que passou por mim.

"Você está pronta?" Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

Assenti sem jeito. Não pela primeira vez, mas talvez mais do que o normal, eu estava feliz por Edward não poder ler minha mente. Essas seriam longas duas semanas.

Corremos pela floresta, a sacola de picnic presa às minhas costas enquanto eu em agarrava às de Edward.

Eu nunca havia visto a clareira tão bonita. O sol iluminava tudo ao redor e as flores silvestres tinham seu aroma carregado pela brisa gentil. Pude ouvir pássaros cantando à distância, longe o bastante para que a presença de Edward não os incomodasse. Eu estava tão feliz por ele me trazer aqui.

"Esse parece um bom lugar." Edward me colocou no chão e pegou a sacola das minhas costas. A grama era grossa e macia ao nosso redor e afundei no chão enquanto ele desembrulhava o almoço. O observei, hipnotizada pela sua beleza. Ele havia tirado a jaqueta e usava uma camiseta. Ele estava brilhando, como diamantes, no sol. É claro, eu já o havia visto assim antes, mas todas as vezes eram como se fossem a primeira.

A manta do picnic era quase tão grossa quanto uma colcha, parecia boa demais para ficar no chão, mas Edward não pareceu se importar enquanto a colocava sobre a grama. A brisa era suave, mas movimentava e dobrava as pontas da manta, então procuramos por pedras para deixa-la no lugar. Depois Edward desembrulhou a comida. Pães, queijos, presunto, morangos, blueberries, chocolates.

"Pensei em encomendar chocolate quente do _Le Café_, mas acho que provavelmente metade cairia no caminho."

Ri. "Você _realmente_ quer que eu dance de novo, não é?"

"Absolutamente, estou contando com isso." Ele falou sem hesitação. "Espero que tudo esteja bom," ele olhou para a comida espalhada sobre a manta. "Eu não tinha certeza...," me inclinei e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele.

"Está ótimo, Edward." Ele sorriu para mim, envergonhado. "Tem alguma coisa para beber?"

Ele procurou na sacola e tirou de dentro dela uma lata de Coca-Cola. "Não é exatamente champagne, mas isso está bom?" Sorri e assenti.

"Então, para que tudo isso?"

Edward se deitou na manta. "Você queria um dia na clareira, só nós dois. É por isso."

Sorri para ele.

"E esse é um dia especial."

Virei minha cabeça de lado. "Dia do casamento?"

"Sim. Essa é a data que escolhemos originalmente – ainda quero que ela seja especial. Uma lembrança digna."

Ele me puxou. Me deitei em seus braços, só escutando os pássaros e o som de nossa respiração. O sol havia aquecido a pele de Edward e rocei minha bochecha contra a dele, aproveitando o calor desconhecido.

"Vai me dizer o que está pensando?" ele perguntou enquanto eu movia minha cabeça para descansar em seu ombro. A mão de Edward estava descansando em meu estômago, fazendo pequenos e lentos movimentos.

"Eu estava pensando que esse é meu lugar preferido no mundo."

"O meu também," pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"E também, que talvez pudéssemos ir até Las Vegas e ainda nos casarmos hoje, o que você acha?"

Ele riu. "É muito tentador." Depois ele ficou quieto. "Acho que eu reagi exageradamente, depois do acidente. Nós poderíamos ter feito o casamento hoje."

Estendi minha mão e meus dedos traçaram um caminho pelo seu pescoço, se movendo para o seu cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou enquanto minhas unhas alisavam seu escalpo.

"Hm, sim, mas não era com o casamento que você estava preocupado, era?" Sussurrei.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou, sua língua se movendo suavemente pelos meus lábios. Franzi quando ele se afastou.

"Não. Era com o que vem depois – a parte onde eu cumpro minha parte do acordo."

"As acrobacias," ri.

"As acrobacias."

Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e a deixou descansar sobre o lugar onde minha cicatriz estava. Surpreendentemente ele passou um único dedo por baixo do cós da minha saia e a puxou para baixo, só um pouco, expondo a parte com a linha rosa clara da minha cicatriz. "E isso não seria uma preocupação, depois de tudo." Ele passou os dedos pela minha pele e minha respiração acelerou. "É quase como se nunca tivesse acontecido." Ele puxou minha saia de volta no lugar, mas manteve sua mão em mim.

"Definitivamente uma reação exagerada." Ele sorriu. "E agora estamos os dois sofendo. Me desculpe."

Ele trouxe o rosto até mim e me beijou novamente. Mais demorado dessa vez, mais profundo. A mão debaixo da minha cintura estava massageando gentilmente. Ele afastou o rosto do meu e moveu a mão, colocando-a em meu peito, sentindo a batida frenética de baixo da minha pele. Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, enquanto lentamente movia a mão que agora estava descansando levemente sobre meu seio. Ele não pedia mais permissão, mas seus movimentos gentis, designados para me deixar saber de suas intenções e me dando oportunidade para dizer não, apenas serviam para me preencher com uma deliciosa antecipação. Ele era sempre bem vindo.

Meu corpo arqueou com seu toque e ele aumentou a pressão de seus dedos e de sua palma. Meus dedos se moviam pelas suas costas, minhas unhas arranhando de leve sua camiseta. Ele estremeceu um pouco e gemeu suavemente contra meu pescoço onde sua língua estava se movendo pela minha pele. Sua mão se moveu do meu peito e começou uma viagem para baixo, pelo meu estômago até a barra da minha blusa. Ele a puxou de leve e eu abri meus olhos para ver a pergunta nos dele – ele ainda pedia permissão para ir debaixo das minhas roupas. Ou para tirá-las.

Sorri, e com um único movimento a blusa saiu, repousando na grama. Um segundo depois ela foi seguida pela dele. Seus olhos estavam queimando enquanto assistia sua mão se fechar ternamente no meu seio, seus dedos acariciando a pele sensível. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu sabia que ele podia senti-lo pulsando sob sua mão. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, encostando sua testa na minha.

"Eu te amo," ele sussurrou.

"Eu também," sussurrei de volta. "Só mais duas semanas," acrescentei com um suspiro, arqueando em sua mão.

Ele me beijou suavemente e depois baixou a cabeça, em meu peito. Arfei. Pela primeira vez, seus lábios roçaram em cima dos meus seios, bem onde começava a surgir a curva deles.

"Só mais duas semanas," ele ecoou.

Lentamente sua boca começou a descer lentamente, gentilmente beijando a pele, a sugando de leve em sua boca. Esse era um território completamente novo e meus dedos estavam começando a apertar a manta. Meus olhos arregalaram e prendi a respiração, meu coração ia quebrar uma costela em um segundo. Mas no último minuto, antes que seus lábios encostassem na parte que eu mais o queria, ele parou. Ele congelou, seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros acima do meu seio, os lábios levemente abertos. Seus olhos estavam fora de foco – ele estava claramente pensando profundamente. Provavelmente se ele deveria fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Quase grunhi de frustração, mas mordi minha língua.

"Edward?" Por favor, não pare.

Seu rosto se virou e ele olhou para mim. Tentei entender sua expressão, ele parecia confuse, quase como se não soubesse quem eu era.

"Edward?" Soltei uma mão da manta e acariciei seu rosto.

"Não deveria ser por causa de um acordo," ele falou suavemente, quase para si mesmo.

Agora eu estava confusa. "O que você está falando?"

"Não deveria ser por causa de um acordo."

Eu realmente não estava seguindo sua linha de pensamentos e ele sabia. Ele se arrumou para se deitar ao meu lado, me encarando. Sua mão descansando em minhas costelas, seu dedão suavemente acariciando o lado do meu seio. Ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava nos meus olhos.

"Você queria que eu fizesse amor com você enquanto ainda fosse humana. Eu concordei apenas se você se casasse comigo primeiro."

Assenti.

"Nosso casamento, nós fazermos amor, foi um acordo, uma negociação." O sorriso começou a sumir de seu rosto e seus dedos paralizaram. "Um casamento arranjado." E de repende percebi. Um casamento arranjado.

"Não, Edward. Não é assim." Eu não o deixaria pensar dessa forma. Ele ergueu um dedo e o colocou gentilmente em meus lábios. Balancei a cabeça lentamente, beijando seus dedos. Ele sorriu enquanto os retirava.

"Eu te amo, mais do que você jamais saberá, ou que você possa imaginar. Estou comprometido com você, Bella. E, graças a algum milagre, você se sente dessa maneira também em relação a mim."

Assenti. "Sinto," sussurrei.

"E você me disse que _quer_ se casar comigo." O sorriso brilhante voltou.

"Sim, eu quero."

"E Bella, eu _quero_ fazer amor com você. Eu sempre quis, desde a primeira vez que te vi."

"Eu sei. Eu sei que você quer."

"E eu não quero que o cumprimento do meu amor seja porque estou cumprindo minha parte num acordo."

"Eu sei, Edward. Não será."

"Eu te quero há muito, muito tempo, Bella. E na maior parte desse tempo eu não pensei que seria capaz de ficar com você dessa forma. Então vi isso como uma possibilidade, mas transformei tudo em uma negociação." Ele fez uma pausa. "Amor não deveria ser sobre negociações ou acordos."

Ele fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça contra a minha. Eu ainda não tinha certeza de onde ele queria chegar. Havia um nó no meu estômago que estava virando e revirando e virando.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou dentro dos meus e meu coração acelerou – a emoção que continha ali era esmagadora. "E aqui estamos nós, sozinhos, completamente apaixonados, comprometidos, querendo um ao outro, no que seria o dia do nosso casamento...,".

Seus olhos estavam escurecendo. Percebi que eu havia parado de respirar e rapidamente retomei o ar.

"Eu não quero parar dessa vez, Bella."

Seus olhos estavam nos meus e eles possuíam chamas que lambiam minha pele.

"Então não pare."

**N/A: **_Reviews reviews cadê vocês ? :D_


	12. Juntos

**N/A:**_Oie meninas me desculpem por parar naquele momento crítico rs, mais eu não demorei muito dessa vez não é ? E aah os próximos capítulos são enooooormes,então uma beta seria necessário. Eu fico suspirando a cada reviews de vocês. E sei que muitas de vocês amam essa fic assim como eu, entãao alguém se candidata? Apreciem o capítulo com moderação. Asmáticos e cardíacos tomem cuidado! Rs Bjbj_

Não. Havia. Palavras.

Silêncio e quietude.

Plenitude.

O corpo glorioso e nu de Edward estava curvado ao meu redor, amando, protegendo, adorando. Meu corpo se ajustava tão bem ao dele, combinando com suas curvas perfeitamente. Sorri e ele sentiu meus lábios se moverem em seu peito. Ele afastou um pouco o rosto e olhou nos meus olhos. O amor, e a admiração, o prazer, que vi ali fizeram meu coração flutuar. Mas eu sabia que ele via o mesmo nos meus. Seu rosto formou o sorriso mais lindo e de tirar o fôlego que eu já havia visto. Ele puxou nossas mãos que estavam entre nós e levou minha mão até seus lábios, beijando ternamente. Suspirei enquanto ele procurava a lateral da manta, e a puxava sobre nós e me puxava para ele novamente.

Ainda em meu mormaço feliz, minha mente voltou ao que havia acabado de acontecer entre nós.

_"Eu não quero parar dessa vez, Bella."_

_"Então não pare."_

_Ele havia me beijado profundamente e suas mãos começaram a se mover pelo meu corpo. Ele retirou o resto das minhas roupas de uma maneira lenta e tortuosa, meu coração batendo o equivalente a uma vida toda enquanto o tecido da minha saia e lingerie deslizava pelo meu corpo sob a direção gentil de suas mãos. Consegui alcançar seu jeans, mas minhas ações não eram jeitosas ou graciosas. O pequeno movimento que ele fez para me ajudar a tirar sua calça e a passá-la pela sua cintura quase me fez desfalecer._

_E então éramos apenas Edward e eu – com mais nada entre nós. Percebi então, com uma certeza esmagadora, que isso estava certo. Nós estávamos certos. Fomos feitos para ficar juntos ._

_Ele dava beijos leves em meus seios, meu estomago, minhas coxas. Ele parecia tímido, nervoso, mas não com medo. Sua língua passeava por nova pele e os dedos gentis começaram uma jornada de descobrimento que me fez choramingar e arquear e gemer. E a sensação do corpo nu dele deitado ao meu lado fez meu coração e respiração pararem. Balancei a cabeça, essa criatura deslumbrante não podia ter sido feita para mim. Ele era lindo. Fiz uma trilha com meus dedos pelo corpo dele, pelo peito, do estômago até a cintura e além, sentindo os puxões e tremores que corriam pela sua pele e acompanhavam seus gemidos. Ele me observava explora-lo pelos seus olhos com grandes cílios, desacreditando, atônito, extasiado. Provocado._

_"Meu," sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto o tocava com um desejo irresistível de reivindicá-lo. E ele grunhiu, profundo e selvagem, pendendo a cabeça para trás enquanto suas mãos deixavam o meu corpo para apertar a manta, a rasgando e despedaçando. _

_Depois coloquei uma mão trêmula sobre seu coração. O meu estava latejando. Um tempo se passou. Ele se acalmou e voltou a mim. Olhei dentro de seus olhos, para a alma que ele dizia não._

_"Juntos," falei suavemente, e Edward assentiu, passando os braços ao meu redor e me puxando para ele._

_Então o mundo ao meu redor parou. Não havia sol, não havia canto dos pássaros, não havia brisa, não havia flores. Havia apenas Edward, e ele preenchia todos os sentidos. Seu perfume me dominava. Eu podia senti-lo em meus lábios. Meus olhos viam apenas os dele, escuros de desejo, profundos de amor, e admiração. O som de sua respiração, rápida, em perfeita sincronia com a minha._

_E o seu toque, sua pele nua na minha, como cetim em seda. Ele estava em todos os lugares, ele era tudo. As sensações que ele criava com palavras, dedos, lábios e língua eram lentas e doces, intensas, puras, provocantes. Ele estava ao meu redor, sobre mim e então, enquanto seus olhos prendiam os meus... dentro de mim._

_Minhas mãos o agarraram, o puxando mais perto, mais fundo. Seus braços me envolveram, me apertando mais a cada movimento. Seu nome era um murmúrio caindo dos meus lábios, se tornando mais suave, um sussurro, uma respiração, enquanto ele me levava para um lugar que eu nunca soube existir. Um lugar que apenas ele podia me levar. Gritei e estremeci enquanto seu amor passava por mim e me perdi nele. E seu corpo, finalmente declarando seu amor, de novo e de novo. Seus sentimentos, sua alma, estavam expostos. Pelos seus lábios meu nome era um suspiro, se tornando um gemido, um grito, e então, livremente, um rugido, ecoando pela clareira enquanto ele tremia e caía em pedaços nos meus braços._

Sorri novamente. Eu relembraria essa memória todos os dias pelo resto da eternidade.

Mais tarde, provavelmente horas, talvez minutos, Edward contornou meu ombro com o nariz.

"Bella?" Sua voz era baixa e suave. Veludo. Um tremor passou por mim.

"Hm? Você não vai me fazer me levantar, vai?"

Ele riu. "Não, você não vai a lugar algum." Ele me puxou mais para perto, se é que isso era possível. "Eu estava apenas pensando...," ele fez uma pausa, parecendo tímido e sua voz sumiu.

"Você não vai me perguntar se estou bem, vai?"

Ele se mexeu um pouco e ergui o rosto. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam de felicidade, mas estavam procurando. Tirei minhas mãos de onde estavam entre nossos peitos, e as ergui para segurar seu rosto.

"Estou perfeita."

Ele sorriu de leve. "Eu percebi." _(__n.t.:__ esse diálogo faz mais sentido em inglês. Ao pé da letra, Bella diz 'sou perfeita', mas em português não faz sentido dizer isso quando se pergunta se você está bem. __Parece convencimento. O que nesse caso não é. XD)_

Corei e abaixei os olhos. "Edward, você me disse em Chicago que quando fizéssemos amor seria lindo." Ergui novamente meus olhos para olhá-lo.

"Foi mais do que lindo. Foi melhor do que perfeito." Balancei a cabeça sem saber como convencê-lo de como eu me sentia, mas queria tranqüilizá-lo. "Foi tudo."

Um sorriso de inacreditável ternura cruzou seu rosto e ele inclinou a cabeça para me beijar, tão suave, nos lábios. Então ele sorriu e baixou a cabeça, roçando os lábios e nariz em meu pescoço.

"E você?" Pergunte, repentinamente incerta. Ele parecisa feliz, _muito_ feliz, mas ele era um vampiro – as coisas teriam sido diferentes para ele? Talvez sua felicidade apenas viesse da minha.

"Você não está me perguntando se _eu estou_ bem, está?" Pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, abafado pela minha pele.

Encolhi os ombros. "Apenas pensei se…," minha vez de fazer uma pausa, envergonhada e sem conseguir terminar.

Ele ergueu o rosto, um olhar de euforia em seu rosto.

"Eu… eu não posso te dizer. Está além de qualquer coisa que eu possa descrever." Sorri para ele. "Está além de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha imaginado." Ele sorriu suavemente. "E eu imaginei isso bastante." Seu sorriso era enorme, mas ele ficou tímido novamente com sua confissão. "Você está certa... foi mais do que lindo. Foi tudo," ele sussurrou, acariciando meu rosto com dedos gentis.

Me inclinei para beijá-lo.

O beijo foi longo e lento e profundo. Enquanto nossos lábios se moviam, as mãos de Edward começaram a passear pelo meu corpo novamente, acariciando, tocando. Estudando. Minhas mãos retornaram o favor e logo estávamos perdidos um no outro mais uma vez.

"Você não almoçou." O sussurro de Edward irrompeu pelo mormaço gostoso. "Você está com fome?"

Pensei no assunto por um momento. Eu ainda estava interessada em uma coisa tão mundana quanto comida? Na verdade não, mas meu estômago _estava_ se sentindo um pouco vazio.

"Não sei. Talvez." Me enrolei em Edward novamente, aninhada em seu peito. Ele deu um beijo suave em minha testa enquanto gentilmente de desvencilhava de mim. Fiz uma careta e ele riu, esticando um braço para passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

"O que?" ele perguntou.

"Almoço não tem o menor interesse para mim, agora. Prefiro voltar para os seus braços e...," passei os dedos pelo seu peito enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior. Ele sibilou, mas parou minha mão.

"Sei o que quer dizer," seu olhar era quente. "Mas ainda sim você precisa comer." Ele estreitou os olhos, pensando, e então sorriu.

"Feche os olhos."

"Por quê?"

"Apenas feche os olhos." Ele sorria agora, empolgado. Dei risada e fiz como ele pediu.

"Okay, e agora?"

"Só um minuto," ouvi movimento ao meu lado, e depois a voz de Edward novamente. "Levante a cabeça." Obedeci e quase imediatamente as mãos de Edward puxaram meus ombros gentilmente para baixo novamente. Ah, um travesseiro. Pela sensação ele havia pegado nossas roupas e as juntou para que minha cabeça descansasse em algo.

"Posso abrir meus olhos agora?"

"Ainda não."

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Esperançosamente, tornarei o almoço mais interessante."

Franzi a testa. O que ele… oh! Algo pressionava meus lábios. Apenas um toque suave, pressionando levemente. Coloquei a língua para fora para tocar naquilo, hesitante. Um morango. Sorri e Edward baixou um pouco mais a fruta pelos meus lábios. A peguei entre os dentes e mordi. Estava deliciosa. Mastiguei e engoli. Um Segundo depois, senti outra coisa em meus lábios. Chocolate. Hmm. O comi mais rápido do que o morango. Esperei, antecipando o próximo pedaço que Edward tocaria suavemente em minha boca. Mas ele me surpreendeu.

Com meus olhos ainda fechados, me assustei quanto senti um morango passear lentamente pela minha barriga, subindo até os meus seios, pelo meu pescoço e para os meus lábios.

Ele continuou a fazer isso até que todas as frutas e chocolates terminassem. Eu nunca sabia o que viria em seguida, um morango, um pouco de chocolate, uma blueberry, ou onde começaria a jornada até minha boca – coxas, barriga, seios, braços, cintura, joelhos. Às vezes ele me beijava entre mordidas. Às vezes eram suas mãos que acariciavam meu corpo. Esse foi o melhor almoço que já tive em toda a minha vida.

"Ainda têm pães e queijos," Edward franziu quando abri meus olhos. "Estou tentando pensar em como vou deixá-los mais interessantes. Não acho que seria a mesma coisa, passar um pão pelos seus seios." Um dos cantos de sua boca de curvou em um sorriso.

"Migalhas." Sorri e me espreguicei. Eu não me sentia envergonhada ou embaraçada e isso me surpreendeu. Afinal, eu estava deitada nua, ao ar livre, enquanto um igualmente nu Edward provocava meu corpo com frutas e chocolates antes de dá-los a mim. O sorriso se transformou num grande sorriso enquanto os olhos de Edward observavam eu me espreguiçar.

"Acho que posso sobreviver a comer fatias de presunto e queijo sem ser provocada," me sentei, sorrindo. Edward afastou os olhos do meu corpo e se sacudiu um pouco enquanto pegava os pães e fatias.

As nuvens apareceram, a brisa ficou mais forte e infelizmente, o corpo aquecido pelo sol de Edward começou a esfriar. Estávamos deitados nos braços um do outro novamente, mas ao primeiro arrepio em minha pele, ele se levantou.

"Acho que está na hora," ele falou suavemente. Suspirei. Eu não queria que o dia terminasse, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. O sol estava baixando no céu.

Peguei minhas roupas e tentei me vestir enquanto Edward beijava cada parte nua da minha pele que ele conseguia encontrar antes de eu terminar de me vestir. Finalmente, ele se sentou e me observou com um sorriso bobo.

"O que?" perguntei.

"É quase tão sexy quando observa-las saírem."

Corei e ele riu enquanto se esticava ao meu lado para pegar suas roupas. E ele estava certo. Por alguma razão, observar Edward colocar as roupas fazia meu coração saltar. Provavelmente porque agora eu sabia o que havia por baixo. E não eram roupas íntimas. Me permiti dar um sorriso muito satisfeito.

Vestidos, começamos a recolher o picnic. Ergui a manta, percebendo pela primeira vez a extensão do estrago de um lado. Estava desfiada e rasgada, bem mais do que eu o havia visto fazer quando eu disse que ele era meu. Deixei os farrapos passarem pelos meus dedos, ciente de Edward me observando. Olhei para cima e ele pareceu nervoso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e eu entendi.

Soltei a manta e fui até ele, passando meus braços em torno de sua cintura e apoiei a cabeça em seu peito.

"Eu sabia que você encontraria um jeito," falei suavemente e o ouvi soltar um longo suspiro e passou as mãos pelas minhas costas. "Mas como eu não percebi?"

Olhei para ele, em seus olhos.

"Você estava ocupada na hora," ele falou baixo e seu sorriso me fez corar do escalpo até os dedos dos pés. Ele riu e me abraçou apertado.

"Teremos que comprar outro," falei. "Talvez mais?" Ergui uma sobrancelha e ele riu novamente.

Terminamos de empacotar tudo. Edward fechou a sacola de picnic, mas a colocou de volta no chão.

"Antes de irmos…," ele falou, andando por um curto espaço, se afastando de mim, na direção de flores roxas selvagens. Ele se abaixou e fiquei pensando o que ele estaria fazendo. Então percebi. Em um rápido e único movimento ele se ergueu e voltou até mim. Meio sorriso, olhos topázio, ele ergueu as flores para mim.

"Eu te amo, Bella," ele disse simplesmente.

Tive que engolir duas vezes e ainda sim não conseguia falar enquanto pegava as flores com as mãos trêmulas. Mas Edward entendeu, pude ver em seu sorriso enquanto ele me puxava para um abraço.

O Volvo voava pela estrada. Edward segurava minha mão, sorrindo para mim mais do que olhava para onde estava indo. Estávamos indo para a casa dele onde passaríamos a noite enquanto Charlie estava fora. Parte de mim não queria ir. Normalmente eu amava estar coma família de Edward, mas esta noite era diferente. A experiência que tivemos na clareira era nova demais, pessoal demais. Eu não me sentia bem indo a uma casa cheia de vampiros que provavelmente saberiam o que havia acontecido. Tremi só de pensar na reação de Emmett.

Edward ergueu minha mão até seus lábios e a beijou. "Bella?"

"Hm,"

"Você se importaria se ficássemos na sua casa hoje?" Ele respirou profundamente. "Ainda não estou pronto para o mundo, ou para a minha família, pular em cima de nós. Quero saborear um pouco mais a tarde de hoje." Ele sorriu. "O máximo que eu puder." Ele beijou minha mão novamente e seus olhos me fizeram palpitar. "Tudo bem por você?"

Sorri. "Parece perfeito."

Meu quarto parecia diferente agora. Eu me sentia diferente agora. Eu não era a mesma Bella de hoje de manhã. Eu estava sorrindo enquanto colocava algumas flores selvagens dentro do meu diário. Elas seriam preservadas para a eternidade, eu fazia questão.

Edward estava atrás de mim, suas mãos descansando gentilmente em minha cintura. Me virei e sorri para ele. Ele inclinou a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos meus. A ternura do beijo me fez tremer. Então ele esticou uma mão e retirou uma folha do meu cabelo.

"Oh!" ri. "Acho que preciso tomar um banho." Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos, removendo alguns pedaços de grama. Olhei para o cabelo despenteado de Edward, que parecia livre de qualquer vegetação.

"Por que não tem nada disso em você?"

Ele sorriu para mim. "Não sei, mas isso me faz imaginar como você ficará depois da primeira caçada."

Fiquei surpresa com seu comentário e ele riu da minha expressão. Depois esticou um dedo, indicando que eu esperasse. Ele beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto. Um momento depois ouvi a banheira sendo enchida. Sorri para mim mesma enquanto me sentava na cama e tirava as sandálias. Um banho de banheira. Isso seria novo – eu só usava o chuveiro desde que vivia aqui. Pouco tempo depois ouvi a torneira ser fechada e Edward voltou.

"Achei que você pudesse querer tomar um banho," Esse meio sorriso envergonhado dele fazia meu coração disparar.

"Parece ótimo." Edward pegou minha mão e me guiou até o banheiro.

A banheira estava repleta de vapor e cheia de bolhas!

"Parece que você não tem espuma para banho, mas acho que seu sabonete líquido funcionou. Parece que teve o efeito desejado." Ele se mexeu um pouco sem jeito. "Tem bolhas, pelo menos."

"Está perfeito," sussurrei e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, apertando seus dedos. Um canto de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso. "Você vai se juntar a mim?" As palavras saíram sem pensar e fiquei surpresa pela minha própria ousadia. O rubor cobriu minhas bochechas enquanto eu pensava no que Edward diria.

"Hm, eu gostaria, muito," ele pareceu hesitante. "Mas, eu acho que... não na casa do seu pai."

Eu estava prestes a protestar, mas então pensei a respeito. O novo relacionamento melhorado de Charlie com Edward era uma coisa, mas essa hospitalidade provavelmente não se estendia a Edward dividir uma banheira com sua filha. E Edward havia mudado tanto, mas também havia coisas nele que eram simplesmente... ele. Percebi que _não na casa do seu pai_ provavelmente se aplicava a sexo.

Ele me olhou, pensativo. "Tudo bem? Nós podemos ir para a minha casa se você quiser." Ele correu um dedo solitário pelas minhas costas. Mordi o lábio, indecisa por um momento.

Não, era mais importante que tivéssemos nosso tempo sozinhos para _só ficarmos juntos_, para apreciarmos o que havia acontecido entre nós.

Balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Vamos ficar aqui. Só nós."

A sensação da água morna era boa. Muito boa. Assim que entrei na banheira comecei a perceber que meus músculos estavam um pouco doloridos, como se eu tivesse corrido uma longa distância ou carregado algo pesado. Não era uma sensação ruim, ela apenas estava lá. Me estiquei sob a água, deixando-a envolver meu corpo. Entendi o porquê me sentia assim, e isso me fez sorrir.

Removi o tampão da banheira e saí para que ela esvaziasse. A camiseta e moletom que eu havia trazido comigo estavam sobre um banco. Os olhei e de repente senti que não queria usá-los. Ao invés disso, peguei o roupão branco que eu sempre deixava pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro. Essa era outra coisa que Renee havia comprado para mim, antes que eu saísse de Phoenix, e novamente, eu raramente o havia usado. Mas lembrei de como Edward havia gostado do roupão que eu tinha usado no hotel em Chicago.

Coloquei o roupão, usando apenas minha calcinha por baixo dele.

"Venha aqui," ele falou quando entrei no quarto. Ele se sentou, encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama e abriu suas pernas para que eu me sentasse entre elas. Seus olhos viajaram por mim e ele sorriu.

"Nunca vi você usar isso antes." Me aninhei entre seus joelhos.

"Não uso muito."

"Ficou… bom." Sua voz soou um pouco tensa.

Ele se esticou na direção de minha penteadeira e pegou uma escova. Cuidadosamente, ele passou as cerdas pelo meu cabelo molhado, movimentos gentis, desfazendo os nós com seus dedos. Meus olhos se fecharam e gradualmente me senti me inclinando para trás até que finalmente encostei em seu peito. Edward colocou a escova de lado e passou os braços ao meu redor. Seus lábios pressionaram contra meu cabelo. Nós não falamos. Nós não precisávamos. Nos deitamos em minha cama e assistimos o céu escurecer pela minha janela.

Meu estômago colocou um fim a esse momento perfeito. Edward colocou uma música na sala enquanto eu terminava de comer alguns restos que tinham na geladeira. Música suave fluiu ao nosso redor enquanto eu me sentava no sofá, entre as pernas de Edward novamente, e suas mãos massageavam meus ombros, fazendo movimentos circulares e apertando os músculos. Deixei que o roupão escorregasse só um pouco para que ele colocasse suas mãos sobre minha pele nua. Dei uma risadinha.

"Hm, o que?" Sua voz era suave e divertida.

"Eu só estava pensando… você queria que hoje fosse especial... ." Não precisava dizer mais nada.

"Sim, eu queria."

Me senti corar enquanto cobria minhas bochechas. "Vai ocupar muitas páginas no meu diário."

"O dia que roubei sua virtude?"

Revirei os olhos. "Há mais na virtude do que apenas virgindade, Edward. Não me diga que você não sabe disso. E você não roubou nada. Eu a dei para você." Servindo na bandeja, alguém?

Se fez silêncio enquanto as mãos dele continuavam a se mover em meus ombros, escorregando lentamente pelas minhas costas, levando o roupão com elas.

"Você queria que tivéssemos esperado?" ele perguntou de repente, se inclinando para frente e descansando o queixo em meu ombro.

Fiquei pensando de onde essa pergunta teria vindo, mas respondi honestamente.

"Não." Sorri para ele, me virando entre suas penas. "Hoje estava certo."

Ele me puxou contra seu peito e senti seus lábios em meu cabelo. "Sim, estava."

Edward acariciou minhas costas quando me encostei nele, o roupão escorregando ainda mais. Seus dedos brincavam em minha pele, longas, suaves carícias, gradualmente se movendo para baixo, para a minha cintura. Suspirei.

"Hm, me conta?" Sua voz era curiosa. E suas mãos também.

"Eu só estava pensando naquele lugar, sabe, bem debaixo do seu umbigo. Aquele que faz você...".

"Sim, eu sei de qual você está falando," ele falou apressadamente. Ele respirou profundamente e se ajustou.

"Eu não sabia que você era tão sensível ali."

"Eu também não." Pude perceber o sorriso em sua voz. "Não é como se alguém já tivesse me tocado ali antes."

Dei uma meia risada, meio bocejo, e me aconcheguei nele, sorrindo, aproveitando suas mãos se movendo por mim. Mas agora ele estava muito quieto e suas mãos pararam.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward era um sussurro. "Eu quero...,"

Esperei, mas ele não continuou.

"O que você quer, Edward?" Sorri por causa dos cenários que surgiram na minha cabeça. Ele fez uma pausa, parecia que ele havia parado de respirar. Olhei para cima. A expressão em seu rosto me surpreendeu. Eu podia ver seu amor por mim, isso estava claro, mas havia mais alguma coisa, uma vergonha, uma incerteza que eu não estava esperando. Descansei minha mão em seu rosto.

"Me diga," falei suavemente. Finalmente ele respirou profundamente.

"Eu quero que você saiba… Bella, ninguém nunca me tocou como você fez hoje. Eu nunca havia dividido uma parte de mim _desse jeito_. Nunca havia experimentado _essa_ liberdade antes. _Nunca_." Seu meio sorriso apareceu, mas um pouco trêmulo.

De repente entendi onde ele queria chegar, e embora eu já soubesse, pude ver o quão importante para ele era dizer isso.

"Essa foi a minha primeira vez."

Me inclinei e o beijei com o máximo de ternura que pude, meus lábios roçando suavemente nos dele. Então me afastei e olhei em seus olhos.

"Eu sei. Eu estava lá."

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

Lentamente coloquei minhas mãos em sua barriga e desci até seus jeans. Para aquele lugar debaixo do umbigo dele. Assim que ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, ele me parou, com um sorriso.

"O que você está fazendo, Bella?"

"Achei que você iria gostar que eu te tocasse lá de novo. Você gostou hoje de tarde." Sorri enquanto tentava libertar meus dedos de seu domínio. Não tive muito sucesso. "Na verdade, Edward, acho que na verdade você _choramingou_, quanto te toquei ali." Ergui o que eu esperava que tivesse sido uma sobrancelha sedutora.

Ele prendeu a respiração.

"Hm, talvez eu tenha." Ele afrouxou o aperto um pouco e consegui fazer um pequeno progresso. Meus dedos se curvaram pelos seus pelos e então, quando alcancei debaixo de seu umbigo, fiz um leve movimento com as unhas, as deslizando pela sua pele. Ele deixou a cabeça pender para trás e lá estava... aquele pequeno choramingo que eu havia ouvido durante a tarde. Isso me fez derreter por dentro. No momento seguinte ele ergueu a cabeça e gentilmente parou minha mão.

"Mas não quero te deixar de fora, Bella." Ele me olhou, sua voz baixa e rouca e tentei imaginar o que ele estava planejando. Sua outra mão começou a se mover lentamente pela minha barriga e desceu para a minha coxa. Seus dedos apenas roçando na pele, quase sem tocar. Tremores passaram pelo meu corpo, e não foi por causa do frio. "Eu me lembro que quando te toquei... aqui...," coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e arfei. Meus olhos se fecharam. Seus dedos traçavam círculos atrás do meu joelho. "_Você_ choraminga."

"Oh, hm, …" Seus dedos continuaram a se mover atrás de meu joelho aumentando os círculos conforme eu, realmente, choramingava.

"E, você pareceu gostar muito quando te toquei… aqui."

Meu choramingo se transformou em um gemido quando seus dedos se moveram e ele começou a fazer carícias para frente e para trás, na lateral interna da minha coxa.

"Ooh, sim."

Seu nariz encostou em meu cabelo e ele ergueu suas mãos para que pudesse me abraçar.

"Tanto para descobrir, Bella," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "E uma eternidade para isso."

De alguma forma, nossos corpos pareceram capazes de se aproximar um do outro agora. Minhas pernas se curvaram sobre as dele, seus braços ao redor dos meus, minha cabeça encostada gentilmente em seu pescoço. Intimidade, toques gentis e beijos. Quando comecei a bocejar, exausta, Edward me pegou no colo e me carregou até minha cama, me segurando tão perto que eu era quase parte dele. Retirei o roupão, o joguei no chão e entrei debaixo das cobertas, ainda usando apenas minha calcinha. Edward tirou a camisa e deitou ao meu lado, apoiando minhas costas em seu peito, colocando os joelhos para cima para que eu me 'sentasse' em seu colo.

"Você vai ficar com os jeans?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?" Virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Sempre fico de calça quando estou na sua cama."

"Siiim, mas as coisas estão um pouco diferentes agora, não estão?" Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Siiim, mas assim como você descobriu hoje cedo, eu não uso cueca." Ele baixou os dedos e puxou o elástico da minha calcinha de leve. "E se eu tirar minha calça e deitar aqui, nu, com você desse jeito, posso não ser capaz de honrar minha decisão de não fazer sexo na casa do Charlie." Ele estava sorrindo perversamente, seus olhos brilhando. Meu coração acelerou. "O jeans fica, Bella." Hmm, voz firme. Hmm.

Ele me puxou um pouco mais para perto e me aninhei em seu colo. Suas mãos estavam em minhas costelas e agora elas se moviam lentamente, uma em cima acariciando a lateral do meu seio, uma em baixo descansando em minha barriga. Suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. No momento seguinte, seus braços se apoiaram em minha cintura, me prendendo a ele.

"Durma agora, Bella," ele deu um beijo em meu ombro.

"Hmm, boa noite." Murmurei, adormecendo.

"Boa noite, amor."

O amanhecer chegou, assim como o clima. A chuva caía pesadamente, escorrendo como cachoeira pela janela. No horizonte, trovões rugiam profundamente. Me senti acordar. Edward ainda estava curvado sobre mim, assim como estava quando adormeci, embora agora ele estivesse em cima das cobertas. Ele me beijou e me estiquei quando seus lábios deixaram os meus e contornaram do meu pescoço até meu ombro. "Hmm," arqueei na direção dele. "Quero acordar assim todas as manhãs," murmurei, sentindo sua língua inquieta e maravilhosa brincar em mim.

"Você acha essa uma boa idéia?"

Os olhos de Edward escureceram e se estreitaram.

"Essa é sempre uma boa idéia," ele grunhiu, me puxando para ele e meus seios pressionaram conta seu peito. "Mas estou pensando nisso apenas como um prólogo." Ele pegou minha mão e esticou meu braço. A partir do meu pulso, ele começou a dar beijos pelo meu braço. Por entre os beijos ele passava sua língua em minha pele.

O momento perfeito foi arruinado quando seu telefone tocou. Edward parou, em meio a um beijou, e ergueu os olhos nos meus. Lhe dei um meio sorriso e encolhi os ombros. Ele suspirou e seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele soltava meu braço, se esticando para pegar o telefone que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e o abriu.

"Emmett?" Seus olhos se moveram de mim para a janela quando outro raio caiu lá fora. "Não estou surpreso... não, acho que não vamos... divirtam-se." Ele terminou a ligação e colocou o telefone de volta na mesinha. Ele me olhou e arfou. Seus olhos estavam escuros e... perversos?

"Fomos convidados para jogar baseball. Eu disse que não, espero que não tenha problema."

Assenti.

"E é claro, isso significa que minha casa estará vazia por algumas horas."

Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele não teria problemas em ficarmos juntos na casa dos Cullen. Senti um sorriso crescendo em meu rosto.

"Vamos lá."

Edward me carregou pelas escadas de sua casa, subindo três degraus de cada vez. A porta de seu quarto já estava aberta, mas ele a chutou para que fechasse depois que entramos, e me deitou em sua cama. A chuva batia na parede de vidro – estávamos atrás de uma cachoeira. Raios ainda caiam e rugiam.

Edward estava ao meu lado, me beijando, seus dedos entrelaçados em meu cabelo.

"Eu te amo," ele murmurou entre beijos.

"Eu também te amo. Tire isso." Puxei sua camisa e ele obedeceu. Beijei e suguei e lambi um caminho por seu peito e ele deitou de costas gemendo e suspirando, passando seus dedos pelos meus cabelos. Então ele se sentou. Com seus dentes, ele lentamente começou a baixar as mangas da minha blusa e passou sua língua sobre a pele do meu pescoço, cada carícia descendo na direção dos meus seios. Então suas mãos desceram até ponta da minha blusa.

"Sua vez?" Hm, sua voz rouca. Me senti tremer por dentro. Me sentei e tirei a blusa, deixando meus seios nus. As mãos de Edward se ergueram e ele colocou dois dedos no cós do meu jeans, movendo lentamente de um lado da minha cintura para o outro, depois foi na direção do zíper. Seus olhos estavam nos meus e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pedindo permissão. Sorri de volta. Essa seria uma ótima manhã.

Os dedos de Edward dançavam sobre as teclas do piano, tocando uma melodia feliz e leve. Alegre. Eu estava sentada ao seu lado, com os olhos fechados, deixando a música me envolver. Havíamos passado uma manhã perfeita em seu quarto.

"Você está criando agora essa música?" Perguntei.

"Sim."

"É muito boa."

"Obrigado."

"Como você faz isso?"

O senti encolher os ombros. "Eu só toco o que sinto. Toco o que está em meu...,"

Ele parou, tanto de falar quanto de tocar. Abri meus olhos.

"Edward?"

Suas mãos ainda estavam nas teclas, elas voltaram a se mover, lentamente. Um sorriso estava se formando em seus lábios conforme ele se virava para mim.

"Toco o que está em meu… coração e alma." Ele engoliu. Sorri para ele e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu te disse," Murmurei, sorrindo. Senti seus lábios roçarem em meu cabelo e ele suspirou meu nome. Ele voltou a tocar, mas de vez em quando ele balançava a cabeça e sorria para si mesmo.

A música preencheu a sala e eu fechei meus olhos de novo, deixando suas cadências correrem e passarem por mim. De repente, a música parou e Edward começou a tocar o tema de 'Tubarão'. Meus olhos se abriram.

"Minha família se aproxima," ele sorriu. "Alice está muito empolgada para te ver."

"Oh." Um pensamento repentino passou por mim. "Edward, será que Alice viu... alguma coisa?"

Ele respirou. "Se ela viu alguma coisa não vai falar. Ela não invadiria nossa privacidade."

"Mas ela sabe?"

Ele suspirou. "Talvez."

A porta abriu e Jasper entrou com Alice o seguindo.

"Olá, Bella," ele falou e sorriu.

"Oi Jasper," eu ainda me sentia um pouco tímida com ele. Ele se sentou no computador.

"Vocês dois perderam um ótimo jogo," ele falou, sorrindo. Fiquei pensando se ele estava captando nossas emoções;

"Da próxima vez," Edward sorriu de volta.

Alice se aproximou e se apoiou no piano, me olhando entre olhos entreabertos, mas com um pequeno sorriso. Me senti corar. Ela sabia. Ela provavelmente teve uma visão de nós dois juntos. Grunhi internamente e baixei o olhar para minhas mãos que descansavam em meu colo. Edward esticou sua mão e cobriu a minha.

"É rude encarar, Alice," ele falou baixo.

"Desculpe," A voz de Alice estava leve. Olhei para cima e sua expressão havia mudado – seus olhos brilhavam agora. Empolgada? Olhei para Edward. Ele estava olhando para Alice, franzindo, suas sobrancelhas se uniram.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou. Ela sorriu ainda mais.

"Nada, Edward. Só preciso de um tempo de meninas sozinha com Bella." Ela ergueu sua mão para mim, mas Edward me segurou apertado e me puxou ao seu lado.

"Alice, não tenho certeza do porque você está me bloqueando, mas se for por causa de alguma visão de nós juntos, vou ter que pedir que respeite nossa privacidade. Tenho certeza que se Bella quiser conversar com você, ela irá."

Alice abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas então a fechou.

"Não é isso, Edward," ela falou baixo. "Não tive nenhuma visão de Bella." Alguma coisa cintilou em seus olhos, mas não entendi. "É sobre o casamento. Coisas femininas de casamento. Estou de bloqueando para não ver o vestido."

Ele não relaxou o aperto. Algo o estava colocando em alerta. Alice revirou os olhos.

"Sim, tenho certeza que Bella conversará comigo se ela quiser, Edward, mas você teria que soltá-la primeiro." Ela olhou acusadoramente para o braço de Edward colocado protetoramente em minha cintura. Eu não queria ser a causa de uma briga.

"Edward, está tudo bem. Seja lá o que for não vai demorar – vai Alice?" Me virei para ela. Ela sorria enormemente, a vitória era dela.

"Não vai demorar." Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou do banco do piano. "Edward, Rose precisa de ajuda na garagem. Emmett está segurando o M3 para cima enquanto ela trabalha e ela precisa de alguém para passar as ferramentas."

Edward franziu novamente, claramente desconfortável com o comportamento de Alice, mas se levantou lentamente e foi na direção da porta da frente. Lhe mostrei um sorriso enquanto subia as escadas com uma pequena e empolgada vampira.

"Alice, o que é…" Ela me puxou para o seu quarto e fechou a porta.

"Ssh," ela colocou o indicador na frente dos lábios, olhando pela janela. Segui a direção de seu olhar. Edward andava casualmente pelo jardim até a garagem, com as mãos nos bolsos, seus passos não mais rápidos do que uma velocidade humana normal.

"Ele parece muito relaxado." Alice sorriu para mim. Olhei para o outro lado para esconder meu rubor, mas não havia muito o que fazer. Meu coração acelerado me denunciaria.

"Alice, o que está acontecendo?" Eu estava começando a me sentir irritada.

"Só um minuto…," ela virou a cabeça de lado, os olhos focados no céu. A chuva começou a cair e ela assentiu, sorrindo.

"Me desculpe, Bella, mas preciso conversar com você sem que Edward escute. A chuva no teto da garagem vai tornar difícil ele captar qualquer coisa, especialmente se sussurrarmos." Sussurrar? Eu mal conseguia escutá-la.

"E isso deve tornar difícil para Jasper escutar algo." Ela escolheu um CD na estante da parede e o colocou para tocar. Fiquei surpresa pelas suas ações – não achei que ela escondia coisas de Jasper.

"É melhor você se sentar," ela apontou para a cama king size luxuosa. Eu estava prestes a protestar, mas às vezes, com Alice, era mais fácil ceder. Me sentei na colcha de seda roxa.

Alice respirou profundamente e focou em mim. "Bella, ontem você e Edward fizeram uma decisão, não fizeram?"

Minha boca se abriu e fechou. Isso não era conversa feminina de casamento!

"Edward pediu que você respeitasse nossa privacidade" sibilei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não quero detalhes. E de qualquer forma, está óbvio pelo brilho em suas peles. Tanto na dele quanto na sua," ela deu uma risada leve. "Estou muito feliz por vocês e prometo, eu não estava olhando e não vi nada concreto, apenas que uma decisão foi feita."

Relaxei um pouco.

"Mas essa decisão levou a outra coisa, Bella." Agora o sorriso em seu rosto e sua empolgação pareciam estar prestes a explodir e nos engolir. "Algo bom."

"Apenas me diga Alice, por favor."

Ela respirou profundamente de novo e se sentou ao meu lado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto me explicava o que ela havia visto no futuro.

Alguns minutos depois Alice estava rindo e eu estava atordoada e sem fala.

"Achei que seria melhor vindo de você," ela terminou, pegando minha mão e a acariciando com a sua gélida. "Vou ficar aqui até você contar para ele. Ele vai entrar em pânico no começo e vai precisar ver minhas visões por si mesmo." Ela olhou pela janela, na direção da janela. "A chuva vai melhorar em um minuto." Ela caminhou até seu enorme closet e emergiu um momento depois com um grande guarda-chuva vermelho. "Mas não vai parar completamente. Use isso."

O peguei dela, muda.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, riu alegremente de novo e então me enxotou de seu quarto. Mas no último instante ela me parou.

"Espere! Vou descer as escadas com você. E seu atual estado mental é provável que você caia."

Alcançamos o fim da escada e Alice andou pela grande sala de estar até Jasper, que ainda estava no computador.

"Não se esqueça, estarei aqui quando você precisar de mim. Agora vá!" Alice ainda estava sorrindo quando Jasper olhou dela para mim, confuso.

A chuva estava melhorando, mas ainda caía. Abri o guarda-chuva e caminhei pela grama molhada até a garagem. Minha mente estava um caos, eu não conseguia acreditar no que Alice havia acabado de me dizer. Eu não tinha idéia de como contar ao Edward.

Pude ouvir a voz de Rosalie.

"Chave."

"Hey, Bella!" a voz de Emmett era alta e clara. Eles obviamente haviam me ouvido chegando. Fui até a porta de entrada. Assim como Alice descreveu, o M3 vermelho de Rosalie estava sendo erguido por Emmett. As pernas de Rose estavam esticadas debaixo do carro, e Edward estava apoiado ao lado da caixa de ferramentas, os braços cruzados em seu peito. Só de vê-lo meu coração pareceu que iria explodir. Ele sorria para mim.

"Bocal número três. Oi Bella." A voz de Rosalie veio de algum lugar de baixo do carro.

Sem olhar, Edward pegou uma ferramenta na caixa ao seu lado e a puxou pela bancada. Ele se abaixou e a colocou debaixo do carro. A mão perfeita com unhas pintadas de Rose apareceu e a pegou dele. Ele se levantou e veio até mim. Fechei o guarda-chuva e fui na sua direção para abraçá-lo, mas ele se afastou, erguendo as mãos. Elas estavam completamente pretas.

"Mãos cheias de graxa," ele falou desculpando-se.

"Não me importo," falei e passei meus braços ao redor dele. Eu precisava abraçá-lo, senti-lo contra mim. Seus braços passaram em minha volta, as mãos afastadas de mim.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett estava sorrindo para mim do chão da garagem. "Eu estava dizendo ao Edward, vocês deveriam ter vindo jogar com a gente. Sabe, Edward precisa bater um home run as vezes." Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas e eu sabia que eu tinha ficado vermelha.

"Me desculpe, amor." Edward pegou uma ferramenta na bancada, se abaixou ao lado do carro e o puxou para cima, então seu braço estava exibindo os músculos, assim como o de Emmett. Com a outra mão ele atirou uma ferramenta por baixo do carro e atingiu Emmett na cabeça, fazendo um barulho alto.

"Hey!" Emmett soltou o carro e colocou ambas as mãos no rosto. "Era só uma brincadeira!" ele gritou enquanto esfregava o nariz.

"Emmett, levante o carro." Rosalie falou lentamente sem emoção.

Emmett se abaixou lentamente para erguer o carro de novo. Edward soltou o lado que estava segurando e se levantou. Ele voltou até a bancada e pegou um pano. Com alguns movimentos rápidos ele limpou a graxa de sua mão.

"Vou te deixar sozinha agora, Rose," ele falou enquanto colocava os braços ao meu redor e me guiava para fora da garagem.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, olhando para o meu peito. "Parece que seu coração vai saltar do seu peito."

"Hm, estou bem."

"O que Alice te disse?" Pude ouvir a preocupação em sua voz.

"Vamos dar uma caminhada?" Pude ouvir o tremos em minha voz. Seus olhos escureceram e se estreitaram.

Ele pegou o guarda-chuva e o segurou sobre nós dois enquanto caminhávamos de volta até a casa.

"Hm, não. Talvez até o rio?" Eu não queria que alguém escutasse a conversa que estávamos prestes a ter.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso, mas assentiu. Mudamos de direção e fomos para trás da casa, para a floresta na direção do som da água correndo. Carlisle e Esme saíram pelas árvores perto de nós, de mãos dadas.

"Vão dar uma volta com esse tempo?" Carlisle perguntou curioso.

"Hm, sim," Falei sem jeito. "Uma caminhada curta."

"Veremos vocês em casa logo, então? Não vá pegar um resfriado, Bella." Esme sorriu.

Edward me olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita.

"Não, não vou. Quero dizer, não vamos demorar." Eu estava me sentindo sem graça enquanto passava pelos seus pais e ia para dentro da floresta.

Levou menos tempo do que eu pensei e de repente estávamos ao lado da beira do rio. Parei. A água passava correndo, chocando-se nas rochas. Combinava com o jeito que eu me sentia. Os olhos de Edward estavam nos meus, ele ergueu uma mão e a colocou em minha cintura, ainda segurando o guarda-chuva sobre nós. Ele estava esperando que eu falasse, mas congelei. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Bella?" Ele nunca foi bom em me esperar falar.

"Só… me dê um minuto, por favor."

Pude ouví-lo respirar, profunda e lentamente. Minha mente estava em branco, o que eu iria dizer, o que eu iria dizer?

E de repente o impacto completo da notícia de Alice, e a enormidade do que significaria para Edward, me atingiram. Um grande sorriso surgiu em meu rosto.

"Bella, o que é? Me conte." Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e eu assenti e respirei profundamente.

"Tenho uma novidade, Edward."

"Sim?" Seus olhos procuravam os meus.

Novidade. A novidade estava entrando em mim. Entrando e transbordando. Meu sorriso se tornou um sorriso imenso, meu sorriso imenso se tornou uma risada. Uma risada alegre.

"Bella, por favor?" Ele estava implorando, os olhos desesperados. O guarda-chuva estava começando a temer, só um pouco.

Ergui meus braços e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto enquanto olhava profundamente em seus olhos.

"Edward, você vai ser papai."

**N/A: **_Só tenho um comentário pra esse capítulo: Morribjs_


	13. Esperança e Felicidade

**N/A: **_Apreciem o capítulo amores!_

"O que você disse?"

Edward estava com uma mão em minha cintura, imóvel, enquanto a outra ainda segurava o guarda-chuva sobre nós. A chuva fazia suaves _plic_, _plic_ no tecido. Havia se passado vários minutos desde que eu havia dito que ele seria papai e fiquei observando seus olhos, esperando por um brilho de reação. A princípio não vi nada, apenas um olhar vazio, quase como se ele não tivesse me escutado, ou entendido o que eu disse. Esperei, sabendo que essa novidade não era apenas enorme, e inesperada, mas também completamente inacreditável. Ele precisava de um momento. Ele precisaria de alguns. Mas gradualmente o olhar vazio foi envolto por confusão, e foi quando ele falou.

"O que você disse?"

Respirei profundamente e decide não me repetir, ao invés disso parti para a explicação completa.

"Edward, Alice teve uma visão, duas visões na verdade. Ela as teve ontem à tarde." Falei calmamente, cuidadosamente, tentando controlar minha empolgação com a esperança de poder dizer cada palavra claramente. Ele manteve os olhos em mim, sem falar, mas assentiu levemente com a cabeça, me pedindo para continuar. "Ela disse que a primeira não estava muito clara, mas ele pôde ver que era eu e eu estava...," o sorriso começou a surgir em meu rosto novamente, "eu estava muito grávida." Edward mordeu um pouco o lábio, suas mãos seguraram em minha cintura com um pouco mais de força, mas sua expressão permaneceu a mesma. "A segunda visão estava muito mais clara, e era você, de pé ao lado de um berço e... você estava segurando um bebê." Ele respirou rápido e superficialmente. "E você estava sorrindo." Adicionei, sorrindo ainda mais. Meu coração estava acelerado, tentando antecipar sua reação.

E então eu vi, no fundo de seus olhos – era apenas uma centelha, mas estava lá.

Esperança.

A mão que estava em minha cintura se moveu, se deslocando um pouco até que a palma de sua mão estivesse descansando em minha barriga. Foi um movimento cauteloso, experimental, e eu rapidamente cobri sua mão com as minhas duas e a segurei lá. O olhei cuidadosamente enquanto ele encarava nossas mãos juntas. Ele engoliu e vi que a esperança estava começando a sumir de seus olhos. Mesmo sabendo que eu esperava por isso, meu coração ainda sim deu uma cambalhota.

"Mas não é possível, Bella. Você sabe disso," ele falou suavemente e fechou os olhos enquanto sua mão caía ao seu lado, deixando meus dedos sozinhos em minha barriga. Seus olhos se abriram e estavam tristes enquanto olhavam para mim. "Eu queria, com tudo o que sou, que eu pudesse te dar isso, mas não posso."

Respirei lentamente.

"Você já me deu, Edward. Alice viu." Ele não respondeu e dessa vez seu silêncio me fez falar. As palavras tropeçavam em um fluxo empolgado.

"Eu sei, é muito para absorver. Eu não acreditei a princípio quando Alice me contou. Mas agora, mesmo sabendo que eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com isso, não posso te dizer o quão feliz eu estou. Que podemos fazer isso, que podemos dar isso um ao outro." Rindo, peguei sua mão, mas Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Ás vezes ela está errada," ele sussurrou. Sua mandíbula estava tensa, seus olhos derrotados.

Suspirei quando percebi o que ele estava fazendo.

Edward se achou tão desmerecedor de felicidade por tanto tempo que agora ele achava difícil aceitá-la. Ele teria de trabalhar nisso, em um processo de eliminação, gradualmente removendo cada obstáculo do caminho de sua felicidade até que ela estivesse livre para que ele a aceitasse. Mas ele já havia superado muitas coisas recentemente, a maioria de suas barreiras havia sido derrubada, e isso estava refletido nos flashes de esperança que vi em seus olhos. Há alguns meses essa esperança nunca teria sido vista. Mas não acho que há muitos obstáculos restantes agora. _Ele quer isso_.

"Edward, pense em todas as vezes que ela esteve certa." Comecei a listá-las, segurando suas mãos nas minhas, curvando meus dedos na ponta dos dele. "Ela me viu chegando, ela viu que iríamos aos apaixonar, nosso casamento... o tempo!" Adicionei com um sorriso.

Observei seus olhos cuidadosamente. Sim! A esperança havia voltado. Era apenas uma luz fraca, mas havia voltado. Ele mordeu os lábios novamente e esperei para ver se ele colocaria mais alguma coisa no caminho.

"Mas as visões dela podem mudar." Sim, aqui estava. Obstáculo número dois. Havia dúvida em seus olhos agora. Ela guerreava com sua esperança, tentando se sobressair. Eu não deixaria.

Ergui uma mão e contornei seu rosto com meus dedos e ele relaxou um pouco o maxilar. "Só se alguém mudar de idéia. E eu não vou mudar nada, Edward. Você vai?"

Ele deu um sorriso bem pequeno e virou o rosto para beijar a palma da minha mão.

"Não," ele suspirou e vi a esperança fazer uma dança de vitória sobre a dúvida enquanto ele hesitantemente colocava sua mão de volta em minha barriga.

Mas um segundo depois ele estava franzindo. _Próximo obstáculo da fila, por favor_.

"Mas ainda sim é impossível." A dúvida lutava contra a esperança no chão e estava com o pé firmemente sobre a cabeça da esperança.

Respirei profundamente.

"Por quê? Está escrito em algum lugar que _não pode_ acontecer? Ou é apenas uma suposição porque nunca aconteceu antes?" Falei calmamente, montando as palavras simplesmente como perguntas de interesse e não como um desafio. Uma pergunta o faria pensar, um desafio o faria brigar.

Uma sombra de sorriso apareceu novamente e senti que eu ganhava um pouco mais de espaço. A esperança se levantou, fazendo a dúvida perder o equilíbrio.

"Quando você coloca dessa forma, eu _não sei_ se é impossível. Eu só não sei de nenhum…," mas então seus olhos ficaram vazios e seu maxilar ficou tenso. A esperança e a dúvida sumiram, seus dedos se fecharam em um punho e ele afastou a mão repentinamente. Pulei, surpresa.

"Eu apenas _sei_…," ele engoliu e fechou os olhos brevemente. Quando voltou a abri-los vi medo, e o pânico que Alice predisse. A voz dele estava rouca quando falou. "Incubus! Bella, eu sou um _vampiro_. Qualquer filho meu seria um monstro." Ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando se livrar da idéia. Ele passou as mãos pela cabela, puxando os cabelos. "Se for verdade então... o que eu fiz vai _matar_ você."

"Não!" me inclinei em sua direção, desesperada para acalmá-lo, mas de repente sua cabeça se virou na direção das árvores.

"Ele está exatamente como o planejado," Alice sussurrou em minha orelha, me assustando. Eu não a havia visto chegar.

"Alice…?" Edward ergueu uma mão, implorando.

"Edward, antes que você se torne um mártir e comece a destruir a floresta, dê uma olhada." Vi seus dedos flexionando e tentei imaginar exatamente o que ela havia visto que a fez comentar sobre a floresta. Virei meu olhar para ela enquanto ela contorcia seu lindo rosto se concentrando, abrindo a mente para ele.

Observei Edward cuidadosamente. Em alguns segundos, o choque foi substituído pelo medo.

"Viu?" Alice estava sorrindo abertamente. Me aproximei de Edward lentamente e gentilmente peguei sua mão. Ele não me impediu, mas seus dedos estavam imóveis. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e gradualmente o choque em seu rosto se transformou em descrença, depois em admiração. Ele abriu os olhos. A esperança estava de volta!

"Me diga o que você viu," falei suavemente. Ele engoliu com dificuldade e respirou profundamente.

"É como você descreveu," suas palavras eram quase um sussurro, seu tom era reverente. "Você estava grávida." Ele olhou para baixo na direção da minha cintura, depois para minha mão segurando a dele. "E depois eu estava... segurando um bebê." Ele passou a mão livre pelos meus cabelos novamente.

"E…?" Alice o induziu.

Ele ergueu seus olhos nos meus, eles estavam nadando em esperança e amor e admiração. "E eu estava feliz."

"Feliz? Feliz? Que tal eufórico, radiante. Feliz não é o bastante Edward." Alice caminhou para o lado dele, sorrindo.

"Mas e Bella? Por que a visão dela é menos estável?" Ele falava com Alice, mas olhava para mim. Ele estava preocupado agora. "Você conhece as histórias do Incubus, Alice."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "E você sabe que são apenas lendas, Edward, nós sabemos que não são verdadeiras." Ela franziu um pouco a testa, então. "Não tenho certeza do porque a visão da Bella não está tão clara quanto a sua. Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o bebê – não sei ainda." Então ela fechou os olhos, abrindo sua mente para ele de novo. "Mas veja seu rosto, Edward! Você estaria sorrindo desse jeito se algo tivesse acontecido com a Bella?"

Os músculos e tendões de sua mandíbula flexionaram enquanto ele pensava. Ele olhou para baixo, para o chão, sua mão estava imóvel na minha. A outra estava fechada em punho ao seu lado. Alice abriu os olhos.

"Continue pensando naquele sorriso, Edward. Se prenda a isso."

Edward fechou os olhos novamente, seu rosto ainda estava apontado para o chão. Ele não se movia, havia se transformado em pedra.

"Não se preocupe, ele está apenas processando, é assim que ele faz," Alice falou com ternura enquanto olhava para o irmão. Assenti. Ela estava certa, isso era o que Edward fazia. "Em cerca de sessenta segundos a notícia vai entrar na cabeça dele e você não vai precisar de mim aqui quando acontecer." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Espero que vocês não esperem muito para contar para a família – estou tentando ser boazinha, mas não sei se consigo ficar quieta por muito mais tempo." Com um aceno de mão ela se foi. Eu nem ao menos a vi se mover.

Esperei. E assim como Alice disse, cerca de sessenta segundos depois Edward ergueu a cabeça e me olhou. Seus olhos estavam escuros, insondáveis, enquanto ele encarava os meus. Então, lentamente, sua expressão clareou e meu coração começou a acelerar, martelando contra minhas costelas, tentando saltar pelo meu peito para ficar livre para pular e cantar e cantar pneus.

Porque ali, nos olhos dele, não havia apenas esperança, brilhando mais do que antes, mas havia crença, misturada com felicidade, e com orgulho, feroz e forte. Em um movimento rápido ele colocou as mãos em meu rosto e seus lábios nos meus.

Não foi um beijo normal. Era poderoso, de tirar o fôlego. Havia paixão e amor, mas também mais alguma coisa.

Exultação.

A força do beijo fez minhas pernas fraquejarem. Sem diminuir a intensidade do beijo, Edward passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, suportando meu peso, me segurando mais perto do que eu jamais pensei ser possível. Seu outro braço estava em volta dos meus ombros, sua mão acariciava meu cabelo. Seus lábios continuavam a transmitir sua felicidade – ela os consumia, apaixonada. Passei meus braços ao seu redor e correspondi, deixando que toda a minha alegria fosse transferida para ele pelos meus lábios. Mostrando a ele o quanto isso significava para mim – para nós. suportando meu peso, me segurando mais perto do que eu jamais pensei ser possrada com felicidade, e com para pular e cantar e

Depois de um tempo ele quebrou o beijo, ergueu as mãos e as colocou em meu rosto, e encostou sua testa na minha. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

"Fale de novo," ele suspirou. "Quero ouvir você dizer." Sua voz estava rouca, mas seu sorriso era suave.

"Eu estou grávida."

Ele sorriu e me beijou, exatamente como antes, me deixando novamente sem ar, com o coração martelando. Quando ele se afastou dessa vez, seus olhos estavam abertos, seus polegares acariciavam gentilmente minhas bochechas.

"De novo, por favor?"

Ri, minha alegria borbulhando. "Eu estou grávida."

Mais uma vez a boca dele encontrou a minha, dessa vez um beijo suave com incrível ternura.

"Você está grávida." Ele sussurrou as palavras contra meus lábios.

"Sim." Sussurrei de volta.

Ele tirou as mãos do meu rosto e passou os braços ao meu redor, novamente, me abraçando apertado enquanto sua boca roçava gentilmente em meu pescoço.

"De um filho meu."

"Sim."

Ele me beijou em baixo da orelha e seguiu pelo meu queixo. Tremores passaram por mim e ele retirou os braços, que me envolviam, e encontrou com minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas em seu peito. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus e segurou nossas mãos entre nós.

"_Meu_ filho." Ele ergueu nossas mãos e beijou meus dedos enquanto encarava meus olhos, me fazendo arfar, verdadeiramente sufocada pela alegria que vi neles. Eu poderia encarar aqueles olhos pelo resto da minha vida.

"Sim," sussurrei. "Seu."

Ele me beijou de novo, profunda e lentamente. Quando precisei de ar ele se afastou e me mostrou seu meio sorriso.

"Nosso."

Lentamente, ele soltou minhas mão e passou os braços suavemente ao meu redor e começou a descer pelo meu corpo até ficar de joelhos na grama molhada. Ele repousou o rosto em minha barriga e suspirou enquanto me abraçava apertado pela cintura. Seu amor era palpável e fluía por mim. Eu podia sentí-lo.

Passei meus dedos pelos cabelos dele.

"Você vai dizer mais alguma coisa?"

"Não posso."

Ri. Nunca o havia visto sem palavras.

"Você está feliz?"

Sua cabeça se moveu para cima e para baixo, assentindo.

"Você acredita agora?"

O senti respirar profundamente. Lentamente, uma mão saiu de minha cintura e levantou a barra da minha blusa. Edward deu um beijo gentil na pele de minha barriga. "Sim."

O puxei ainda mais perto.

No momento seguinte ele falou novamente, erguendo o rosto, sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro.

"Bella, você já me deu tanto, e agora está me dando isso, eu...," ele parou e balançou um pouco a cabeça. "E saber que _eu_ posso dar isso para _você_," ele respirou profundamente e encostou a cabeça em mim novamente. "Você é a minha vida, meu coração, minha alma." Ele suspirou, levantando novamente a cabeça, seus olhos iluminados e vivos com amor. "Você é _tudo_." Mas agora sua voz estava embargada e minhas lágrimas começaram a cair quando vi um tremor em seu lábio.

"Oh, Edward," fiquei de joelhos também, e o abracei o mais forte que pude.

Edward me pegou nos braços e correu pela floresta, de volta para casa, quando a chuva começou a cair novamente. Eu ainda estava zonza com a reação dele – o poder de seu amor e alegria. Uma alegria que o fez cair em, bem... _lágrimas_, embora fossem secas. Meu coração dava cambalhotas quanto eu pensava nisso. Ele beijou meus dedos enquanto eu contornava seus lábios com eles, me lembrando daquele tremor.

Quando chegamos ao quarto dele ele parou, ainda me carregando, seus olhos procurando pelos meus.

"Quase dói," ele falou suavemente.

"O que dói?"

"A felicidade. Parece que meu corpo não pode conte-la. Como se fosse explodir, ou transbordar e eu fosse ser esmagado em pedaços com a força dela."

Dei uma risada.

"Eu sei." Estiquei os braços para tocar seu rosto. "Quando eu estava te contando, meu peito realmente doeu."

Ele abaixou o rosto e beijou meu peito, no lugar do coração. Lentamente ele caminhou até a cama e me colocou no meio. Ele permaneceu de pé, me olhando, com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

"É verdade, não é?"

Assenti e mordi o lábio, rindo, enquanto a empolgação transbordava por mim. Edward sorriu também, depois passou a mão no rosto.

"No começo, quando você me disse, eu pensei... eu não sabia por que você havia dito aquilo. E doeu, ver o quanto a idéia te deixava feliz e eu não poderia te dar. Me senti derrotado." Ele suspirou. "Me desculpe se te deixei triste."

Ele subiu na cama comigo e me aproximei dele, passando os braços ao redor dos seus ombros enquanto ele repousava a cabeça em meu pescoço.

"Eu sabia que você acreditaria, eventualmente. E Alice me disse que você se preocuparia e entraria em pânico, ela disse que você teria que ver por si mesmo. Está tudo bem."

Seus olhos focaram em minha barriga. Tentativamente, ele esticou uma mão e a colocou em meu diafragma. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Como?"

Ri. "Como você acha?"

Ele riu. "Quero dizer, supostamente não deveria ser possível. Meu corpo não funciona dessa forma."

"Seu corpo funciona lindamente, Edward." Ele me olhou, sorrindo envergonhado, e meu sorriso aumentou. "Ontem na clareira, hoje de manhã, aqui, no seu quarto...," Deixei as memórias passarem por nós por um momento. "Foi assim que aconteceu." Eu estava acariciando sua nuca.

Ele assentiu lentamente e ergueu o rosto até o meu.

"Então, você também está feliz?" ele perguntou, procurando meus olhos. Ele sabia que eu estava, ele só queria que eu dissesse de novo.

"Hm, eu estou feliz?" pendi minha cabeça para o lado, ergui os olhos para o teto e bati meu dedo indicador em meu queixo, pensando. Provocando.

De repente, lábios gelados encontraram seu caminho abaixo de minha orelha que me fez tremer. Meus olhos se fecharam enquanto seus lábios roçavam em meu pescoço, quase sem tocar em minha pele, e no buraco em minha garganta. Edward deixou a boca ali, sobre mim, deixando sua respiração gélida passar pela minha pele sensível, mas sem tocar. Eu estava arfando, tentando arquear em sua direção, querendo que seus lábios encostassem em mim, mas ele os manteve afastados, distantes o bastante. _Ele_ estava _me_ provocando.

"Então?" Sua voz rouca. Hmm.

Respirei profundamente e tentei me acalmar o bastante para falar.

"Então, em resposta à sua pergunta…," comecei enquanto abria os olhos. Ele olhava para mim pelas sobrancelhas escuras, um meio sorriso em seus lábios perfeitos, o cabelo cor de bronze caía sobre seus olhos que brilhavam com amor. Meu coração pulou uma batida e o resto da minha resposta foi um sussurro trêmulo. "Sim, estou feliz também. Eu... eu não tenho palavras para te dizer. Não consigo explicar." Respirei profundamente enquanto ele continuava a me olhar. Achei que eu fosse derreter. "Tão feliz que dói, lembra?" Coloquei minha mão em seu peito novamente e seu sorriso aumentou.

"Não quero que sinta dor," e beijou sobre meu coração pela segunda vez.

Acariciei sua nuca, aproveitando a sensação de seu beijo. Suspirei e senti seus lábios sorrirem em minha pele. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu sabia o quanto esse bebê significava para ele porque, enquanto era algo que pensávamos ser impossível, havia mais coisas por trás.

George foi um choque para Edward. E para mim. Mas depois que o conhecemos pude ver como ele havia feito Edward se sentir. Mesmo sabendo que não teve envolvimento nenhum na vida de George, Edward estava orgulhoso do filho, ele estava orgulhoso por ser pai. E isso me fez perceber que ele havia perdido muita coisa.

Então, eu queria que Edward soubesse que eu entendia _todas_ as formas que esse bebê seria importante para ele. Respirei profundamente.

"Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso, Edward." Meus dedos ainda brincavam em seu cabelo e seus braços me apaertaram mais enquanto eu me lembrava da noite que ele havia dito adeus ao George, arrumando o cobertor em volta dele, gentilmente beijando sua testa. Me preparei para dizer as palavras seguintes. "E... dessa vez você estará lá para tudo. Em cada momento. Em cada segundo. Você não vai perder nada."

O corpo dele ficou tenso. Então lentamente ele afastou a cabeça de mim e olhou para o meu rosto, seus olhos brilhando. Ele engoliu, com dificuldade.

"_Nós_ não vamos perder nada," ele disse, e sorriu antes de retornar aos beijos em meu coração.

Ficamos deitados em silêncio por um tempo, ainda tentando absorver nossa novidade enquanto a chuva batia no vidro e raios caíam ao longe.

"Não sinto nada de diferente." Olhei por cima da cabeça de Edward, para a minha barriga, tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo ali dentro.

"_É_ muito recente, Bella." O rosto de Edward ainda estava pressionado contra o meu peito, ouvindo meu coração.

"Eu sei, mas estou tentando imaginar o que está acontecendo lá dentro. Agora, nesse segundo."

Edward riu. "Sei o que quer dizer. Estou imaginando também." Ele se afastou e se sentou ao meu lado, com as pernas cruzadas, pegando a minha mão e a segurando em seu colo. "Ainda não tenho certeza o que tudo isso significa, entretanto. As lendas sobre vampiros acasalando com humanos não terminam bem." Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram um pouco, os lábios pressionados em uma linha.

"Mas são _apenas lendas_, não são? Como vampiros com presas se transformando em morcegos. E você viu as visões da Alice."

"Sim, mas ainda precisamos descobrir o que pudermos. Não podemos basear tudo nas visões da Alice, mas devo admitir que a visão dela de mim segurando um bebê, fez minha cabeça com facilidade."

"E está nos fazendo felizes."

"Está nos fazendo _muito_ felizes." Ele ergueu minha mão até seus lábios, a beijando suavemente.

"Isso vai afetar muitas coisas, entretanto. Como a sua transformação, por exemplo." Ele falou lentamente, me olhando cautelosamente.

Eu estava tão emocionada com a notícia que não havia realmente pensado no que ter um bebê significaria, além de fazer nós dois felizes. Mas ele estava certo. Eu teria que adiar minha mudança até depois de o bebê nascer, mas eu iria querer ser um vampiro recém nascido faminto com um bebê na casa? E a faculdade? Eu teria que pensar nessas coisas também se eu estivesse planejando ficar humana por mais um tempo.

E quando o bebê nasceria? Essa gravidez seria igual a de um humano comum? E como o bebê seria? Nós teríamos que escondê-lo para o caso de ele _ter_ algumas características óbvias de vampiro? Ele teria olhos vermelhos? Ou verdes? Castanhos? Ele beberia leite ou sangue? Minha cabeça estava começando a rodar.

"Bella?"

Ele se inclinou e puxou a bola da minha blusa para o lado para que ele pudesse beijar meu ombro. Hmm. "O que você está pensando?"

Por hábito eu estava prestes a dizer _nada_, mas parei a mim mesma. Ao invés disso coloquei para fora os pensamentos que vagavam pela minha mente. Edward deixou meu ombro e fiz um biquinho enquanto ele ria. Ele roçou o nariz pelo meu queixo.

"O bebê nascerá na primavera," ele falou suavemente, seus lábios parando abaixo da minha orelha e me beijando ali.

A resposta me surpreendeu e minha boca se abriu. Com um dedo, Edward gentilmente a fechou de novo.

"Como você sabe?" Finalmente consegui colocar as palavras para fora.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, uma mão apoiando sua cabeça, a outra descansando sobre minha barriga.

"Na visão, eu estou parado ao lado de uma janela e do lado de fora tem uma árvore, quase sem folhas, mas com novos botões de flores. Começo da primavera." A ternura em sua voz fez meu coração saltar. Ele percebeu e riu.

Meu sorriso aumentou em meu rosto quando ele continuou. "Então isso nos dá cerca de sete meses contanto a partir de agora."

Sete meses.

"Março, então?" (_**n.t.:**__ embora no Brasil março seja final de verão e começo de outono, nos EUA é final de inverno e começo de primavera. ^^_)

"Março." Seus lábios encontraram o caminho de volta para o meu ombro. Suspirei e passei meus dedos pelo cabelo dele.

Primavera.

"Você conseguiu ver como o bebê era?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade não. Ele era um embrulho, envolto em um cobertor nos meus braços."

Cobertor. "Que cor era o cobertor?"

Ele sorriu. "Era branco, Bella. Com patinhos amarelos."

"Oh. Sem rosa ou azul, então?"

"Sem rosa ou azul."

Assenti.

"Essa é uma pergunta respondida. Como descobrimos mais?"

Edward estava focando em minha barriga onde ele havia começado a traçar espirais. "Estive pensando nisso... acho que inicialmente deveríamos falar com Carlisle."

Assenti. "Parece uma boa idéia. Hmm, devemos fazer isso agora?" Se não começássemos a falar para a família logo, Alice nos mataria, com certeza.

"Você quer?" Edward pareceu cauteloso.

"Você quer?"

Ele sorriu para mim. "Sim."

"Eu também. Vamos."

"O que você acha que ele vai dizer?" eu estava sussurrando frente a porta do escritório de Carlisle. O braço de Edward estava confortável em minha cintura, mas de repente o nervoso se misturou à empolgação.

"Err, imagino que ele ficará bem surpreso," Edward sussurrou de volta, sua mão erguida e pronta para bater à porta.

"Você acha que ele _vai_ poder nos dizer alguma coisa?"

"Não sei."

Então me lembrei que Edward me disse uma vez que pediu conselho sobre nosso relacionamento ao Carlisle – e isso me fez pensar.

"Edward, Carlisle já mencionou controle de natalidade com você?"

"Não." Ele estava sorrindo. "E acho que é um pouco tarde pra essa conversa agora, você não acha?"

"Oh, sim, acho que sim. Só achei que, se ele já tivesse mencionado, significaria que ele sabia que era possível você me engravidar."

Ele estava sorrindo. "Gosto quando você diz isso." Ele me puxou mais perto e abaixei minha cabeça quando o rubor chegou às minhas bochechas. "Mas se ele tivesse tido essa conversa comigo, então _eu_ saberia que era possível."

"Oh, sim. É claro."

Ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente. "Acho que é seguro dizer, Bella, que ninguém pensava que era possível eu te engravidar." Os olhos dele estavam brilhando, novamente. Suspirei. Nunca me cansaria disso.

Ele se preparou novamente para bater.

"Espera." Sibilei.

Ele baixou a mão e olhou para mim, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu só queria saber o que você vai dizer." Eu estava mordendo o meu lábio, agora.

"Não tenho certeza, mas não acho que importe muito."

Isso me deixou confusa. "Por quê?"

Ele sorriu e baixou a cabeça, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

"Porque ele pode ouvir tudo o que estamos falando agora mesmo, Bella."

Minhas mãos voaram e direção à minha boca quando percebi. Audição de vampiro. Edward sorria para mim.

"Preciso bater, agora?" ele sussurrou.

De repente, a porta se abriu.

"Não é necessário," Carlisle estava sorrindo. "Entrem. Parece que vocês têm algo a me dizer."

Eu ainda estava corada quando Carlisle fechou a porta atrás de nós.

"Bella e eu temos uma novidade… e gostaríamos de pedir seu conselho." Edward se virou para me olhar, sorrindo, depois voltou a encarar Carlisle. Ele endireitou os ombros. "Parece que Bella e eu vamos ter um bebê."

A alegria, e orgulho, em sua voz fizeram meu coração dar uma cambalhota. Sua mão apertou a minha e eu sabia que ele havia escutado.

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle se ergueram levemente, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e ele assentiu, sorrindo. É, ele havia escutado tudo. Ele indicou que nos sentássemos e Edward me puxou até uma grande cadeira de couro e me ajeitou em seu colo.

"Essa é uma grande novidade," Carlisle falou lentamente,

"Sim," a voz de Edward falou um pouco e apertei sua mão. "É mesmo."

Ficamos sentados e pela próxima hora conversamos com Carlisle. A mão de Edward nunca deixava minha barriga.

Ele explicou detalhadamente a visão de Alice. O que ele havia visto, sobre os botões de flores nas árvores do lado de fora da janela e a antecipada chegada do bebê em março. Carlisle ouviu atentamente, concordando que a visão de Alice era um bom indicador de um futuro feliz, mas que a gravidez guardava muitas incógnitas.

"Para ser honesto, isso é… sem precedentes, na minha experiência. Eu não achava que era possível, mas nunca houve evidências para se dizer que _não é_. Nunca houve nenhum documento, sob meu conhecimento, que mostrasse um relacionamento entre um humano e um vampiro antes."

Ele foi até sua estante de livros e pegou dois grandes e aparentemente antigos volumes da prateleira e os trouxe até a mesa. Ele começou a virar as frágeis e amareladas páginas do livro maior. "Você conhece as lendas sobre o Incubus, é claro. Que _eu_ saiba, eles são apenas... lendas. Não há base para verdade nelas. Mas você está certo quando diz que não sabemos como Bella será afetada." Ele se virou para mim. "Teremos que te monitorar de perto," ele falou gentilmente, quase se desculpando. Assenti, entendendo. A mão de Edward era reconfortante, massageando levemente meu estômago, sua outra mão estava acariciando lentamente, para cima e para baixo, minhas pernas.

Carlisle virou as páginas rapidamente, à velocidade de vampiro, marcando algumas enquanto passava por elas. Então ele repetiu o processo com o segundo livro. Supus que ele voltaria nelas e as estudaria depois.

"Edward, você estipulou um tempo de sete meses aproximadamente, pelo que viu na visão."

Edward assentiu.

Carlisle se virou para mim e se tornou o Dr Cullen. "Tudo bem, precisarei começar pelo básico, como em qualquer outra gravidez. Bella, você se importaria se eu perguntasse quando foi sua última menstruação?"

"Oh, hm…,"

"É mais recente do que isso, Carlisle." Edward falou calmamente.

"Oh," Carlisle olhou para Edward, obviamente se comunicando silenciosamente.

Edward baixou o olhar. "Ontem," ele falou envergonhado. Me senti corar, mas Carlisle todo trabalho.

"Entendo." Ele assentiu, pensando por um momento, depois obviamente fez outra pergunta silenciosa para Edward.

"Sim," ele respondeu calmamente.

Carlisle ficou em silêncio por mais algum tempo, suavemente batucando com os dedos na capa do livro. "Hm, ainda assim deve funcionar," ele murmurou e se virou para mim. "Bella, quero te pedir para fazer um teste de gravidez. Normalmente costumamos esperar cerca de uma semana para que o resultado seja registrado, mas o fator vampiro deve alterar isso."

"Hm, claro." Assenti.

Carlisle se levantou e foi até sua bolsa de médico, voltando um momento depois com uma pequena caixa.

"É bem simples," ele sorriu, a entregando para mim. Assenti, olhando para as instruções ao lado enquanto me levantava do colo de Edward.

"Acho que volto em alguns minutos," sorri enquanto encarava a porta.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?" Edward estava ao meu lado.

"Hm, não. Acho que posso cuidar disso."

"Oh, é claro, desculpe." Sorri enquanto ele balançava a cabeça e se sentava e Carlisle tentava desfarçar uma risada.

A janelinha estava azul. Eu estava sorrindo imensamente quando abri a porta do escritório de Carlisle. Eu não havia duvidado da visão de Alice, mas essa prova concreta era boa. Edward estava de pé, suas sobrancelhas quase fora do rosto de antecipação. Ergui o bastão de plástico com o quadradinho _positivo_. Ele sorriu e me pegou em seus braços, me beijando.

"Eu te amo," sussurrei suavemente contra sua bochecha e senti lágrimas de felicidade se formando em meu olhos.

"Eu também te amo," ele sussurrou de volta, encostando seu nariz em minha orelha e me colocando de volta no chão cuidadosamente. _Muito_ cuidadosamente.

"Bom, meus parabéns. De novo." O sorriso de Carlisle era quase tão grande quanto o de Edward. Ele veio até mim e me abraço e me senti aquecida, apesar do toque frio.

"Você trouxe tantas alegrias para nossa família, Bella. Obrigado." O calor e a sinceridade em suas palavras fizeram com que as lágrimas de felicidade escorressem pelo meu rosto. Ele sorriu e as limpou.

Depois abraçou Edward. Quando recuou, ele colocou as mãos nos ombros do filho, o olhando diretamente nos olhos. Alguma comunicação silenciosa se passou entre eles e Edward suspirou rapidamente. Meu coração deu um salto quando vi um olhar de profundo orgulho cruzar seu rosto e ele baixou o rosto, assentindo ligeiramente. "Obrigado," ele sussurrou. Carlisle o abraçou novamente antes de se afastar – seus próprios olhos estavam mergulhados em orgulho.

"Bem," ele falou, se transformando em Dr Cullen novamente. "Visto que não faz muito mais do que vinte e quatro horas, o fator vampiro é obviamente uma presença marcante." Ele pegou o bastão da minha mão e o olhou cuidadosamente. "E se sua teoria, Edward, sobre o começo da primavera estiver correta, então uma gestação de sete meses significa que as coisas progredirão mais rápidas do que em uma gravidez completamente humana." Edward assentiu e veio para o meu lado, passando os braços ao meu redor, me apertando contra ele. "Eu também gostaria de recolher um pouco de sangue, Bella, se estiver tudo bem. É uma prática padrão, e eu gostaria de comparar os resultados ao sangue que retiramos de você no mês passado no hospital."

Meu estômago revirou com o pensamento.

"Bella, você não precisa fazer isso," a voz de Edward estava carregada de preocupação, mas balancei a cabeça.

"Não, tudo bem. Temos que decobrir o que pudermos." Mas por dentro eu já me sentia mal. "Você não deveria avisar aos outros? O cheiro pode incomodá-los."

Carlisle sorriu. "É gentil de sua parte, Bella, as se eu fizer meu trabalho apropriadamente, haverá muito pouca exposição de sangue no ar e o furo deverá cicatrizar imediatamente. Não haverá problemas."

Virei a cabeça para olhar para Edward e ergui uma sobrancelha. "Você quer sair da sala?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Não precisa, Bella." Ele me apertou mais.

Então me sentei na confortável cadeira de couro e Edward segurou minha mão enquanto eu segurava a respiração. Não foi tão ruim e logo Carlisle tinha uma boa amostra do meu sangue para mandar para o exame.

"E para evitar qualquer fofoca, vou enviar para o laboratório de Port Angeles com um nome diferente." Ele escreveu na etiqueta que o exame era para Isabella Masen. "Só por precaução," ele falou, sorrindo para nós.

Soltei o ar. "Okay, o que fazemos agora?" Baixei a manga da minha blusa. Os dedos de Edward brincavam em meus cabelos.

"Bom, começaremos procurando por qualquer coisa que nos dê alguma pista do que esperar. Podemos começar com esses livros, e com sorte Alice terá mais algumas visões. Darei algumas informações discretas aos Denalis. Ele devem estar cientes de alguma coisa."

Edward assentiu. "Vou procurar em livrarias universitárias na internet. A UCLA tem alguns livros de Mitologia que podem ajudar."

"Boa idéia. Mas antes de fazermos isso, o próximo passo verdadeiro, na minha opinião, é descer as escadas e contar ao resto da família. O que vocês acham?" Carlisle estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Edward olhou para mim. "Bella?"

"Acho que é melhor," falei sorrindo. "Antes que Alice exploda."

No andar de baixo, na sala de estar, Jasper e Emmett estavam jogando um dos seus elaborados jogos de xadrez com múltiplos tabuleiros. Rosalie estava passando os canais na televisão e Esme estava observando algumas amostras de tecido sobre a mesa da sala de jantar. Alice estava no computador – ela sorriu para nós enquanto descíamos as escadas, as mãos de Edward seguraram as minhas apertadas.

"Hey, Edward, Jasper e eu vamos caçar mais tarde, quer vir?" Emmett desviou brevemente o olhar do tabuleiro e Jasper aproveitou o momento para fazer sua jogada – à velocidade de vampiro. Emmett olhou novamente para baixo, rapidamente.

"O que? O que você fez? Onde você mexeu?" Seus olhos escaneavam o tabuleiro.

Edward riu. "Não, eu estou bem, obrigado. Er, mas temos uma novidade…," Edward estava radiante. De repente, me senti muito envergonhada. Eu tinha certeza que os Cullens ficariam felizes por nós, mas eu me sentia um pouco estranha. Eu já estava começando a corar. De jeito algum eu daria essa notícia ao Charlie antes da lua de mel.

Edward me puxou para o seu lado. Todos os Cullens estavam olhando para nós, curiosos, expectantes. Eu sabia que Edward estaria ouvindo seus pensamentos. Ele estava rindo e eu teria que lhe perguntar depois o que ele havia ouvido. Ainda radiante, ele respirou.

"Bella está grávida!" Alice levou as mãos até a boca assim que as palavras saíram. Todo se viraram para olhar para ela. "Desculpe," ela murmurou para nós, sorrindo ao tirar lentamente as mãos da frente da boca. Então todas as cabeças voltaram para nós.

"Edward?" o rosto de Esme estava confuso. "Isso é verdade?"

Edward lançou um olhar exasperado para a irmã, mas logo voltou a ficar radiante e a sorrir.

"Sim, é. Bella e eu teremos um bebê."

Fez-se silêncio. Completa e totalmente. Os Cullens não estavam respirando, nem mesmo Edward. Seu braço a minha volta estava flexionando, me apertando mais contra ele. O único som era a _minha_ respiração acelerando, e o sangue martelando em minha orelha. Na verdade, eu estava fazendo o maior barulho na sala. Coração batendo, sangue martelando, respiração acelerada, eu era muito barulhenta!

"Isso é possível?" Esme foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

"Aparentemente, sim," Edward sorriu. "Alice teve uma visão e tivemos um resultado positivo no teste."

Mais silêncio. Oh, exceto por mim com o sangue martelando e a respiração pesada.

"Como?" A pergunta de Emmett veio em seguida.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. _Como você acha?_

"Whoa, Edward," Emmett assentiu, sorrindo. Senti o rubor viajando por mim e eu queria esconder o rosto no peito de Edward. Entendendo, ele me puxou mais para perto e sua mão acariciou minhas costas.

Então a sala irrompeu.

Esme se atirou em Edward, o abraçando apertado. Depois ela me abraçou, mas muito gentilmente.

"Oh, Bella, Bella," ela balbuciou. "Isso é maravilhoso!" Ela se afastou e levou as mãos ao peito. "Quando?"

"Oh, nós achamos que talvez em março," falei envergonhada. Edward explicou sobre a visão e Carlisle caminhou até Esme, passando os braços ao redor dela, sorrindo.

Alice estava dançando sem sair do lugar. Jasper veio até nós e abraçou Edward. Ele me abraçou sem jeito, mas seu sorriso disse tudo. "É uma notícia maravilhosa," ele falou calorosamente.

Então, repentinamente, meus pés saíram do chão e eu arfava por ar, presa no abraço de urso de Emmett.

"Emmett!" Seis vozes de vampiros gritaram, Edward mais alto.

De repente tudo parou e eu estava aninhada nos braços de Edward, ele rosnava baixo, os olhos escuros.

"Hey, me desculpe, Bella. De verdade. Eu fiquei empolgado. Edward, hey, me desculpe. Eu não machuquei nada, né?" Emmett se afastava, chateado, com as mãos para cima.

"Não, você não machucou nada Emmett. Eu estou bem. De verdade, não se preocupe." Minhas costelas estavam um pouco doloridas, mas eu não mencionaria isso de jeito algum.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" O sussurro de Edward era ansioso. Assenti e sorri.

"Sim. Por favor, me coloque no chão." Pude ver que ele não queria. Se fossemos fazer do jeito dele, eu ficaria ali, nos braços dele, até o bebê nascer. Esperançosamente ele veria a inviabilidade disso.

Ele hesitou, mas me colocou no chão. Em seguida fui até Emmett e o abracei. Fiquei feliz por ver que o franzir de seu rosto desapareceu se transformando em um sorriso radiante. Depois Edward se aproximou e estendeu a mão.

"Desculpe, Emmett," ele sorriu. "Acho que sou um pouco, er, superprotetor." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Tá brincando?" Mas Emmett também estava sorrindo. "Eu entendo, Edward. Estou muito feliz por vocês." E eles se abraçaram com tapas nas costas.

Então me virei e vi Rosalie de pé à minha frente. Um tremor passou por mim. Isso devia ser difícil para ela. Ela respirou profundamente e quase parecia nervosa.

"Parabéns," ela falou sem jeito.

"Obrigada, Rosalie." Minha voz era suave, eu nunca me senti confiante para conversar com ela, embora ela tivesse sido amigável antes – desde que soube que eu não deixaria Edward por causa de George. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Eu sabia que ela já invejava minha humanidade, agora eu teria um bebê – ela provavelmente me odiava completamente. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ela estava inquieta, mexendo no anel em seu dedo.

"Bebês são trabalho duro. Me lembro de como foi quando minha amiga teve seus filhos," ele falou calmamente, se referindo a sua vida humana. Assenti, incerta de onde iria chegar. "Vocês provavelmente vão precisar de ajuda às vezes. E de babás, você sabe, se vocês quiserem um tempo para vocês." Os olhos dela suavizaram um pouco.

"Hm, sim, claro. Vamos precisar. Absolutamente." Eu estava assentindo e o rosto de Rosalie exibiu um sorriso. Ela assentiu e, surpreendentemente, me deu um abraço. A abracei de volta. Edward se aproximou e parou atrás de mim, suas mãos na parte de baixo das minhas costas.

"Obrigado, Rose." Sua voz e olhos eram calorosos. Ela sorriu e baixou a cabeça enquanto andava de volta para o sofá.

E então, tudo era atividade. Alice e Esme começaram a falar do quarto do bebê, esquemas de cores, temas e Rosalie entrou na conversa também. Jasper e Emmett tentaram convencer Edward, sem sucesso, a ir caçar para comemorar. O céu estava ficando escuro e percebi que era hora de voltar para casa e fazer o jantar para Charlie.

Me despedi em meio a mais abraços e percebi, enquanto caminhava até a porta, que a comemoração do bebê na casa dos Cullen continuaria sem nós. Quando eu voltasse amanhã eles provavelmente já teriam o quarto do bebê completamente montado, pronto e esperando. Comecei a rir comigo mesma enquanto entrava no Volvo.

"Suponho que não contaremos ao Charlie esta noite." Edward estacionou na frente da casa. A viatura estava na entrada da garagem.

"Nem pensar! Para Charlie esse será estritamente um bebê de lua de mel."

Edward riu. "Se nascer em sete meses ele saberá que não foi."

"Não, ele só vai pensar que nasceu prematuro."

"Como você quiser," Edward sorriu. "Embora Charlie suspeite muito mais do que admite para si mesmo."

"Bem, enquanto ele continuar apenas suspeitando e não admitindo."

Edward deu a volta e abriu minha porta. Assim que saí ele colocou um braço de cada lado meu, contra o carro, e se inclinou mais para perto, contornando meu maxilar com o nariz.

"Você é a mulher mais deslumbrante do planeta, você sabe disso, não é?" Sua voz era baixa e rouca e fez cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiar. E eu não sei de onde veio, mas eu disse o que, repentinamente, eu realmente senti naquela hora.

"Sim, eu sei."

Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele pegou minha mão e fomos à direção da casa.

Charlie teve uma viagem de pesca muito bem sucedida e ficou feliz em dividir suas histórias com Edward enquanto eu preparava o jantar. O vínculo com Charlie, graças a Mike Newton, fez com que Edward aprendesse todos os pontos e recebesse os melhores conselhos sobre pesca.

Depois do jantar, Edward se preparou para ir embora. "Eu não quero ir, mas preciso começar a trabalhar na pesquisa com Carlisle. Voltarei quando Charlie dormir." Ele me beijou, profundamente, suas mãos passeando pelas minhas costas e cintura e repousando amorosamente em minha barriga. Ele pressionou sua testa na minha.

"Eu te amo," ele sussurrou.

"E eu amo você," Beijei a ponta de seu nariz.

"Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa," sua voz era muito suave.

Sorri. "Espero que sim."

Ele suspirou e me beijou novamente. Um momento depois acenei para o Volvo enquanto ele rugia pelas ruas. Eu já sentia a falta dele.

Voltei para dentro. Charlie estava distraído com o canal de esportes da tv, então subi direto pelas escadas e coloquei uma música – algo brilhante e alegre que Edward me deu enquanto eu estava me recuperando assim que saí do hospital. Provavelmente eu deveria começar a fazer os serviços da casa, mas isso parecia tão banal depois dos eventos das últimas quarenta e oito horas. Então liguei meu computador e comecei a mexer na internet, navegando por aí, procurando algo para fazer e acidentalmente acabei abrindo uma lista com os cem nomes mais populares para bebês de 2006. Emma e Madison, Ethan e Ryan apareceram no topo. Percebi que Edward não havia mencionado nada. Ri comigo mesma. Quase dois dias grávida e já estava escolhendo nomes. Me levantei e decidi tomar um banho. Tentei desligar o computador, mas ele travou, a ampulheta girando no meio da tela, me esnobando. Resolvi deixá-lo até eu voltar do banheiro.

A água morna tinha uma sensação suave em minha pele e me lembrei do banho de banheira que tomei aqui no dia anterior. Minha mente voltou novamente, como estava acontecendo muito hoje, para a clareira e para o quarto de Edward. Pensei se agora ele teria tanto cuidado comigo a ponto de não querer mais fazer amor até o bebê nascer. Eu esperava que não. Passei minhas mãos pela minha barriga. Eu teria um bebê. Um bebê do Edward. Eu estava tendo um bebê de Edward Cullen. Comecei a rir e lágrimas de felicidade caíram enquanto eu me abraçava, quase tão forte quando Emmett.

Meu abraço suavizou e se tornou gentil, circundando meu umbigo enquanto eu tentava imaginar como o bebê seria, lembrando de nossa conversa no hospital há um mês. Edward havia imaginado uma menina, com olhos e cabelos castanhos. Eu havia imaginado um menininho com cabelos cor de bronze. Sorri. Eu não me importava; menino, menina, vampiro, humano – ele seria nosso e qualquer coisa criada por um amor tão profundo seria perfeito. Não poderia ser de outra forma.

Voltei ao meu quarto, se pijamas, meu cabelo molhado caindo sobre meus ombros e pingava em minha blusa. Abri a porta e parei, minha boca completamente aberta.

"Edward?"

Ele estava inclinado sobre minha escrivaninha, com o rosto envergonhado, tentando esconder a tela do computador, enquanto o computador estava claramente travado e se recusando a desligar. Isso me lembrou da noite em que ele me pegou procurando por ele no Google e abafei uma risada.

"O que você está fazendo?" Entrei no quarto, indo para perto dele lentamente, tentando ver o que havia na tela atrás de suas costas.

Nunca tente surpreender um vampiro, porque isso nunca vai acontecer.

Ele bloqueou todos os meus movimentos com facilidade, seu corpo arqueando e flexionando graciosamente, sinuosamente enquanto ele continuava a obstruir minha visão.

"Nada." Seu rosto envergonhado não estava mais lá. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, ele parecia gostar de nossa dança.

"Não me diga _nada_, Edward. O que você estava procurando?" Eu tava tentando parecer séria, mas o sorriso que eu estava tentando esconder me entregou.

Tentei fingir um movimento, mas ele era rápido demais. Ele não podia ler minha mente, mas parecia que podia pelo jeito como ele antecipava cada movimento meu. Finalmente, tive que usar minha arma secreta.

Parei, imóvel, e olhei para ele.

"Por favor, Edward?"

Seus olhos âmbar escureceram e estreitaram.

"Você não joga limpo." Ele usou sua voz mais profunda. Aquela que é quase um grunhido, aquela que sempre envia tremores pelo meu corpo e que me faz prender a respiração. Parece que mais alguém não estava jogando limpo.

Me aproximei mais dele, erguendo o braços e traçando, com meus dedos, círculos em seu peito.

"Por favor?"

Meu cabelo molhado fazia com que gotas de água escorressem pelos meus ombros. Ele se inclinou e encostou sua língua em uma. Meus olhos se abriram em surpresa e arfei com a sensação. Então percebi – ele estava tentando me distrair.

Deixei que ele pensasse que estava conseguindo redirecionar minha atenção. Quando ele se abaixou para dar uma segunda lambida, me mexi, passando por baixo do seu ombro, ao estilo limbo, e me ergui do outro lado. De frente para a tela do computador.

"Ha!" exclamei, olhando para Edward enquanto ele sorria para mim, erguendo as mãos em derrota.

"Boa jogada, amor."

Sorri satisfeita e me virei para finalmente olhar para a tela. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao olhar para a imagem. E para o preço.

"Edward, você está falando _sério_?" Ele parecia envergonhado novamente. "Você _está_ falando sério, não está?"

"Er, bem, eu estive pensando nisso."

"Mas… quanto é…," me aproximei mais da tela para ter certeza que eu estava enxergando direito. "Sete mil libras?"

Ele suspirou e olhou para o chão, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

"Cerca de dez mil dólares," ele murmurou.

"Dez mil… por um cavalo de pau!"

Ele me mostrou um sorriso fraco. "É um cavalo de pau muito bom."

"Tenho certeza que é, mas… dez mil dólares?"

E então ele ficou animado, indo para o meu lado, os olhos brilhando ao colocar as mãos em minha cintura.

"É um dos antigos, completamente restaurado, feito pela companhia Ayres em mais ou menos 1900. Eles eram os mestres do artesanato."

Voltei a olhar para a tela. O cavalo era branco com manchas cinza. Ele tinha uma crina de verdade, não falsa, e um rabo longo. A cela e rédeas eram vermelhas. Havia intricados e finos padrões de pintura por todas as pernas e pelo pescoço. Os arcos aos pés, que produziam o balanço, eram brilhantes, feitos com uma madeira escura e cara. Realmente _era_ bonito.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Você realmente acha…," parei de falar e olhei para os olhos dele. Sim, obviamente ele pensava que não tinha problemas gastar dez mil dólares em um brinquedo. E então comecei a sorrir. Essa criança seria mimada, com certeza. E essa seria a primeira das muitas batalhas entre nós, isso eu podia ver.

Minha mente voltou para a lista de memórias humanas de Edward que li naquele dia em seu quarto. Ele havia escrito sobre seus brinquedos preferidos de quando ele era criança. Ali estavam mencionados soldadinhos de chumbo, uma coleção de trens e... um cavalo de pau.

Ergui minha mão e a coloquei em seu rosto. Ele virou o rosto e beijou minha palma.

"Me lembro agora, você teve um quando era criança."

Ele assentiu timidamente, seus polegares faziam círculos suaves em minha cintura.

"Todas as crianças deveriam ter um," ele falou em voz baixa.

Sorri. Vi o significado disso agora. Passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ele me puxou mais para perto.

"Okay, Edward. Mas talvez nós possamos esperar um pouco mais antes de fazermos algo a respeito. Só fazem dois dias – você não acha que é um pouco cedo para começar a comprar ou planejar coisas?"

Suas mãos estavam acariciando minhas costas.

"Muito cedo? Hm, talvez você esteja certa." Ele exibiu um meio sorriso ao começar a se afastar em direção a cama, onde gentilmente me deitou sobre ele.

"Eu só acho que, sabe, deveríamos esperar mais um pouco antes de começarmos a fazer coisas assim."

"Se é o que você acha, amor," ele deu beijos pelo meu pescoço. Meus olhos se fecharam e inclinei minha cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso.

"Então me diga, Bella…," ele estava murmurando entre beijos. "O que será? Madison ou Ryan? Talvez Emma ou Ethan?"

Meus olhos se abriram e congelaram. É claro. Eu havia deixado a tela do computador travada quando fui para o banho. Ele deve ter visto o site de nomes de bebês quando chegou. Fui pega.

"Ou ainda é _muito cedo_ para começar a planejar coisas, amor?"

Grunhi e Edward riu, roçando o nariz em meu queixo. "Então, posso comprar o cavalo agora?"

**N/A **_: Sejam boazinhas e deixem muuitas muuitas reviews ;)_


	14. Chocolate Quente I

**N/A: Ok eu sei, não me matem. O capítulo estava pronto, eu juuuro que eu mandei pro meu e-mail... Mais ele simplesmente não chegou :/ Então eu tive que traduzir tuudo de novo! Está sem betar, então não reparem. Eu vou postar essa parte pequenininha e a noite eu posto a outra ok? Não me abandonem! Amo vocês!**

O cavalo de balanço chegou uma semana depois, em meio ao caos dos últimos preparativos do casamento. Eu tive que admitir, ele era lindo, eu passei minha mão sobre ele, imaginando nossa menina ou um menino sentado na sela vermelha. Olhei para Edward, descartando as embalagens e deixando um espaço para ele no canto do seu quarto. O sorriso não havia deixado o seu rosto desde que a van da entrega chegou.

"Edward, eu vou vir aqui um dia e descobrir que você montou essa coisa?"

Ele zombou da minha piada. "Claro que não, Bella."

Eu sorri e olhei para trás, pro cavalo de madeira, passando os dedos por sua juba, quando o ouvi murmurar para si mesmo. "Vou ouvi-la e descer antes de você chegar."

Eu comecei a rir e olhei para cima para vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

"Não seria surpresa para mim", eu disse e fui me enterrar em seus braços. Ele descansou o queixo em cima da minha cabeça.

"Obrigado", disse ele calmamente.

"Por concordar com o cavalo?"

"Por tudo. Apenas ... tudo." Ele falou ,eu sorri e dei um beijo em seu peito, deixando o meu fluxo de ar correr através do algodão da sua camisa para aquecer sua pele gelada.

"Hum", ele suspirou e moveu a mão levemente pelo meu corpo, depois descansou nas minhas costas, e se apertou contra mim. Eu levantei meu rosto e o beijei, enquanto minhas mãos corriam das suas costas até seu cabelo. Meus lábios deixaram rastros para baixo da sua garganta e ele inclinou a cabeça para trás. Eu tive que levantar o meu pé para chegar corretamente, em seguida, eu comecei a desequilibrar. Imediatamente, Edward me segurou em seus braços, me carregou até a cama e se deitou ao meu lado. Ele me puxou contra ele passando as mãos sob minha camisa e a movendo sobre minhas costelas. Minhas mãos estavam nele, à direita sobre o peito, em seguida, pra baixo, movendo para os locais em torno de seus quadris que o fez gemer. Ele pegou minha mão e ela caiu abaixo de seu jeans, minhas unhas arranhando sua pele.

Seus olhos olharam para os meus profundos, amorosos e acusadores.

"Eu sei, nós concordamos". Eu sorri fracamente e retirei a minha mão.

"Sinto muito, amor... Eu só... não sabemos ainda o que está acontecendo e eu não quero..." Eu coloquei meu dedo sobre os seus lábios.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Concordamos. Foi uma decisão mútua, é apenas..." Eu deixei o meu pensamento inacabado.

Ele sorriu e me puxou para um abraço. "Eu sei. Eu não quero parar também."

A noite que tínhamos discutido sobre o cavalo de balanço, Edward tinha sugerido que poderia ser sábio se nós não fizéssemos amor outra vez, até que pudéssemos ter certeza de que não seria um risco para mim em minha condição, ou do bebê. No começo eu rolei meus olhos e fui para protestar, mas depois pensei sobre isso. Havia muitos mistérios sobre a gravidez. Eram muitas incógnitas. Então talvez fosse melhor esperar. Mas foi bastante difícil - para nós dois. Eu observei Edward discretamente se afastar antes de sair da cama. Eu mordi um sorriso de volta.

"Vou levar esse lixo para baixo", ele murmurou reunindo a espuma e o papelão em seus braços. Eu suspirei quando ele saiu do quarto e eu me perguntei que tipo de lua de mel nós teríamos. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para embalar a placa Procura-se.

Poucos momentos depois Edward voltou, sorrindo.

"Bella, Carlisle tem algo a nos mostrar." Ele pegou minha mão e eu saí da cama.

Edward deu uma rápida batida na porta do escritório e entrou, me puxando atrás dele. Minha boca abriu em surpresa. Ainda era o escritório de Carlisle, mas agora, ao longo de uma parede tinha um sofá e uma máquina...

"É uma máquina de ultra-som?"

"Sim". Carlisle estava de pé no lado oposto da sala, sorrindo.

"Mas, não tem apenas em hospitais?"

"Muitos médicos compram para as suas práticas, Bella. É tudo o que Carlisle tem feito. É um contrato de arrendamento, uma coisa perfeitamente normal para um médico fazer."

Edward estava tentando ignorar isso, eu poderia dizer. Ele estava esperando eu ter um ataque sobre Carlisle gastar dinheiro e reorganizar seu próprio escritório para me acomodar. E eu pensei em fazer isso, por um momento.

"Eu pensei que seria mais confortável se nós fizéssemos as coisas aqui." a voz de Carlisle era suave e calma. "Evita a fofoca da cidade se você tivesse que ir pro hospital". Está bem pra você Bella?

É claro que estava. Além do meu conforto e o desejo de evitar as fofocas da cidade, isso ajudava a proteger os Cullens da especulação e da exposição.

Até agora, apesar de horas de pesquisa de Edward e Carlisle, tudo o que sabíamos sobre a descendência de vampiros e humanos eram as lendas incubus, que dizem que fetos crescem a taxas alarmantes e crianças nascem frias, ainda com corações mais sem sangue. Ninguém acreditava nas lendas, mas nós ainda não sabíamos exatamente com o que estávamos lidando. Alice não tinha mais tido visões, e as pesquisas de Edward não davam uma imagem clara do bebê.

"Mas seu escritório?"

"É o lugar mais lógico", Carlisle sorriu. "Acho que poderíamos ter colocado no quarto de Edward, mas eu acredito que todo o espaço livre foi ocupado por um cavalo de balanço." Ele piscou para mim, enquanto Edward revirou os olhos.

"Então", Carlisle atravessou a sala e ligou um interruptor na máquina. "Gostaria de dar uma olhada e ver se podemos ver alguma coisa?"

Eu sorri, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Olhei para Edward e ele sorria também.

"Sim, por favor."

Poucos minutos mais tarde, depois de beber a quantidade necessária de água, subi para o sofá de couro confortável e Edward levantou minha camisa enquanto Carlisle espremia o gel por todo o meu estômago. Era frio e eu vacilei.

"Normalmente, uma semana seria muito cedo para detectar alguma coisa, mas dado o resultado positivo depois de um dia, e isso...", ele estendeu a sua mesa pegou um papel, e entregou para mim. "Eu pensei que talvez valesse a pena dar uma olhada agora."

Edward chegou e olhou por cima do meu ombro. Era o relatório sobre a minha amostra de sangue do laboratório de Port Angeles. Ele confirmou a minha gravidez, dando um nível hormonal equivalente há seis semanas, e observou alguns fatores que foram inconclusivos.

"Inconclusivo". Sussurrei a palavra. Me senti nervosa e minha freqüência cardíaca subiu.

"É de se esperar, amor." a voz de Edward era muito suave, ele acariciou a minha bochecha com as costas dos seus dedos. "Nós não sabemos ainda quanto da minha contribuição vai ter."

Eu assenti. Carlisle ajustou o mostrador e agarrou a sonda.

"Pronta?"

A tela era escura e nebulosa. Ficamos em silêncio, todos nós muito ansiosos para alguma imagem, Carlisle mudou a sonda sobre a minha barriga escorregadia. A tela não deu nada, nenhuma imagem que eu tinha visto no ultra-som dos filmes ou na televisão. Carlisle moveu alguns mostradores a mais. A tela não mudou ainda preta, mas de repente, um novo som enchia a sala, trazendo suspiros de todos nós.

A pulsação.

Era suave, vibrante, mas seu ritmo era rápido e forte. Ele encheu a sala, afirmando a vida e o amor. Chupei uma respiração e meu sorriso era interminável.

Edward segurou minha mão mais forte, apertando até quase machucar. Mas eu não me importei. Ele abaixou a cabeça e muito suavemente beijou meu rosto.

"Um coração batendo", seu sussurro quebrou na última palavra. Olhei para fora da tela, em preto borrado e me virei para ele. Seu rosto estava brilhante. Simplesmente brilhante. Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto eu tentava contemplar a profundidade do amor que eu vi lá. Não foi muito difícil de fazer, era igual ao meu, afinal.

"Bem, um batimento cardíaco e um fluxo sanguíneo. Um excelente sinal." A voz aliviada de Carlisle rompeu o nosso momento. Edward descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e exalou lentamente. Baguncei o seu cabelo e ele se aninhou mais fundo no meu pescoço.

"Mas o saco amniótico é mais espesso do que o habitual." Edward levantou a cabeça com as palavras de Carlisle. Nós prestamos atenção quando ele virou mais algum botão. "Eu não posso obter uma imagem clara do bebê."

"Isso é um problema?"

"Não, eu não penso assim, Bella. Eu acho que isso apenas significa que a pele do bebê é provavelmente semelhante à pele do vampiro. Rígida e impenetrável."

"Oh," Eu concordei e olhei para Edward, que estava olhando fixamente para a tela. "Bem, isso não é ruim, não é?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, os olhos ainda no quadrado preto na nossa frente. "Não, não necessariamente. Suponho que se tem de herdar algumas das minhas características de vampiro então a minha pele é uma das melhores", ele encolheu os ombros.

Carlisle ainda estava torcendo mostradores e botões.

"É como olhar através do vidro fosco ao invés de vidro transparente." Ele estava carrancudo. "Mas se você olhar aqui...", Edward e eu me inclinamos para a frente quando Carlisle apontou para uma pequena área da tela que era um pouco mais escura que o resto. "É ele, ou ela, bem ali."

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da tela, mesmo que fosse apenas uma mancha negra. Essa mancha negra era o nosso bebê.

"Desculpe-me, eu não consigo nada mais claro para vocês." Carlisle falou baixinho.

Olhamos para ele por um momento. Edward lentamente estendeu a mão e tocou a tela, passando o dedo sobre a forma hesitante, pequena e escura. Então ele respirou fundo e eu também comecei a rir quando percebi que nenhum de nós tinha respirado. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Parece com você", disse ele, piscando os olhos.

Eu franzi o meu nariz para ele. "Muito engraçado" minha voz saiu abafada. Ele estendeu a mão para o meu rosto, seus olhos tão ternos. Eu senti meu coração perder uma batida. Carlisle deixou a sala em silêncio, enquanto os lábios de Edward encontraram os meus.

Poucos minutos depois, Edward estava limpando o gel da minha barriga enquanto Carlisle desligava a máquina.

"Então é uma boa notícia," Carlisle sorriu. "O bebê tem um coração saudável. E Bella está com uma excelente saúde... Eu acho", ele rodou a máquina de volta para o canto e guardou os cabos de alimentação. "Eu acho que se há algo que vocês estão evitando por se preocupar em causar algum dano, vocês podem colocar essas preocupações de lado."

Eu corei furiosamente e olhei para Edward.

Carlisle pegou o meu arquivo e foi estudá-lo cuidadosamente fora da sala, com um sorriso muito discreto em seus lábios.

"Você disse algo a ele?" Eu perguntei.

"Não."

"Então, por que ele disse... que?" Acenei minha mão vagamente no ar.

Edward encolheu um ombro e me deu um sorriso apologético. "Ele me conhece há muito tempo."

Mas, a semana que se seguiu nos deixou sem qualquer oportunidade de colocar as nossas preocupações para descansar, especialmente que Edward continuou com a regra de não-sexo na casa do seu pai. Alice me arrastou para Port Angeles para ver velas e talheres. Ela mandou Edward e Jasper irem a Seattle pegar guardanapos personalizados com as nossas iniciais entrelaçadas.

"Eu não estou confiando em nada de pronta-entrega nesta fase - não há tempo para substituições, se algo der errado."

"Mas você não pode ver se algo vai dar errado?" Edward levantou a questão quando eu me sentei com Alice que estava checando outra lista e outros lugares pra ir, definitivo. Ele odiava me deixar.

Ela atirou um olhar pra ele e ele deu de ombros enquanto ia pegar as chaves do carro enquanto Jasper riu.

"Você sabe que é melhor não discutir, Edward," ele disse seguido de seu irmão para fora da sala.

No meio de tudo isto Esme, Alice e Rosalie estavam propondo várias sugestões sobre temas do berçário e esquemas de cores. Eu não sabia que ia ser uma creche! Achei que eles estavam pensando em reorganizar um quarto lugar.

E então Renee e Phil chegaram.

Foi bom ver minha mãe e passar tempo com ela antes do casamento. Eu tinha perdido os seus novos hobbies desmiolados, e ela era tão assustadoramente perspicaz como sempre. Ela me cumprimentou com um abraço e uma sobrancelha levantada, me dizendo que eu estava positivamente radiante. Edward me contou mais tarde o seu pensamento, vagava brevemente a idéia de eu estar grávida, mas foi banido logo que a palavra Vóvó cruzou sua mente.

Assim, o nosso tempo a sós foi breve. Foi difícil, mas eu consegui, porque, tanto quanto eu queria que fosse rápido, eu queria que passasse devagar. E foi criando uma antecipação deliciosa pra nossa noite de núpcias, a espera valeria a pena. Eu sabia como seria a experiência agora.

**N/A: O próximo capítulo é o casamento, lua de mel e mais algumas coisinhas! Arrumarei uma beta logo logo, então fiquem calmas que eu postarei rápido! ROBeijos!**


	15. Chocolate Quente II

Eu estava no topo da escadaria dos Cullen, vestindo o belo vestido branco que Alice tinha escolhido para mim, o aperto de Charlie estava firme em meu braço. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito, meu sangue estava martelando em meus ouvidos. Rosalie estava tocando Canon Pachabel no piano de Edward e todo mundo estava olhando para mim.

Eu estava olhando para Edward.

Tão logo meus olhos o encontraram na sala lotada, meu nervosismo desapareceu e eu não podia descer as escadas com rapidez suficiente. Como eu tinha pensado que casar seria uma má idéia?

Edward era um homem alto, mas hoje ele estava mais alto do que o habitual. Seus ombros quadrados, sua cabeça erguida e seu olhar orgulhoso. Foi de tirar o fôlego. Seu terno escuro foi muito bem cortado, as abotoadeiras jade que sua mãe tinha lhe dado estavam nas mangas da sua camisa. Ele entrelaçou as mãos na sua frente.

Mas era o seu sorriso que quase me derreteu. O sorriso que era para mim. Só pra mim. Com toda a exaltação e alegria, seu sorriso me dominou e as lágrimas já desciam pelo meu rosto. Carlisle estava atrás dele e o vi colocar a mão no ombro de Edward. Era uma comunicação silenciosa entre eles, eu estava certa, quando eu vi Edward erguer o queixo um pouco mais alto, um pouco mais orgulhoso.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus e eu podia sentir a conexão entre nós, forte e inquebrável, enquanto eu descia as escadas e caminhava para o longo corredor. Quando Charlie gentilmente colocou minha mão em cima da de Edward, senti meu mundo cair. Edward levantou as nossas mãos e as beijou delicadamente, seus olhos brilhando, brilhando de amor quando se virou e enfrentou o reverendo Webber.

A voz de Edward estava certa e forte quando ele fez seus votos. Mas a promessa não foi apenas em suas palavras - eu poderia sentir em seu toque, eu podia ver em seus olhos – e isso me aqueceu por dentro.

Minha voz tremeu quando eu fiz meus votos, tentando transmitir a profundidade do meu amor e empenho em apenas duas palavras - eu não pude ver nos olhos de Edward se ele compreendeu.

Trocamos anéis. Eu coloquei a faixa da prata simples no dedo de Edward e olhei para o rosto, existia uma felicidade que me tirou o fôlego. E eu sabia que ele viu o mesmo no meu quando ele me deu o meu anel de ouro puro. Ele nunca iria deixar o meu dedo.

E depois fomos declarados marido e mulher. Esquecendo que tínhamos um público eu joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward. Seus lábios encontraram os meus e os seus braços passaram em volta da minha cintura, ele delicadamente puxou meu corpo contra o seu e aprofundou o beijo. Suspirei contra os seus lábios, ele deslizou sua mão esquerda entre nós, aquele que usava sua aliança de casamento, e descansou sobre minha barriga. Nunca me senti tão completa em toda minha vida.

Eu me perdi em seu beijo e só tomei conhecimento do ambiente quando ele me puxou de volta depois de um momento.

"Talvez devêssemos salvar alguma coisa para mais tarde", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Senti meu rosto corar quando os aplausos começaram.

Então havia os parabéns e os abraços dos familiares e amigos a era hora de parabenizar Alice pelo maravilhoso trabalho. Havia luzes mágicas do lado de fora e velas queimando por dentro. Vasos de cristal cheio de flores enfeitavam toda a superfície, a sala cheirava como um jardim na primavera. Foi uma obra de arte.

Houve o bolo e a dança. Edward quase não saiu do meu lado, a mão sempre na minha cintura, nas minhas costas, e apertando a minha, mas quando a música começou, parecia que todos queriam dançar com a noiva. Edward parecia feliz ao ver do lado de fora enquanto eu dançava com meu pai, seus irmãos e Carlisle. Ele até dançou com Renee e Esme. Mas quando eu deixei os braços de Emmett para encontrar Tyler Crowley querendo a próxima dança, eu sentia a tensão de Edward, mesmo do outro lado da sala. Olhei para cima e vi seus olhos cuidadosos assistindo a cada passo que Tyler me movia desajeitadamente pelo chão. Como eu, ele não era um dançarino qualificado ou gracioso e tropeçava nos seus pés sobre os meus, Edward estava do outro lado do piso e interrompeu educadamente com um sorriso. Ele se moveu mais rápido que eu já vi ele se mover entre os humanos.

"Você se importaria se eu interromper?" Não havia porque pedir, na verdade, ele já me tinha em seus braços.

"Oh, sim, com certeza. Claro que sim." Tyler sorriu e se afastou, voltando a ficar com Angela e Ben.

Eu balancei minha cabeça pra ele, mas sorri feliz por estar de volta em seus braços. Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso e um encolher de ombros.

"Provavelmente um exagero, eu sei."

"Provavelmente." Pelo menos ele poderia admitir. Eu descansei minha cabeça contra seu peito e suspirei. Dançar com Edward foi fácil.

Sua mão se moveu lentamente até a minha cintura e depois pra cima novamente. Ele cutucou o topo da minha cabeça com o nariz e eu levantei meu rosto para olhar para ele. Ele sorriu.

"Eu não acho que eu já lhe disse, como dolorosamente linda você está essa noite:" Ele abaixou o rosto, pressionando os lábios suavemente contra os meus. Ele queria um beijo rápido,mas minhas mãos se moveram para o seu cabelo e eu as mantive lá. Nossas bocas se moviam lentamente, suavemente. Eu podia sentir o calor subindo em mim e meu coração acelerado. Eu pensei que ele iria se afastar, consciente de que estávamos em uma sala cheia de pessoas. Mas ele não fez. Ele aprofundou o beijo e me abraçou apertado e não parou até que eu precisava de ar.

"Não vai demorar muito agora, amor", ele sussurrou, esfregando as mãos sobre a minha cintura.

Suspirei e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Não faltava muito agora.

"Quando você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?" ele sorriu.

"Quando chegarmos lá."

Eu gemi e ele começou a me rodar em torno do salão.

Ele me levou para uma ilha.

Uma ilha privada tropical.

Ao largo da costa do Brasil.

Uma ilha que Carlisle comprou para Esme.

Eu ainda estava tentando organizar minha cabeça enquanto eu estive sob o chuveiro, deixando o fluxo de água escorrer sobre a minha pele, relaxando os músculos Mas, apesar de estar relaxando, meu coração estava acelerado.

Tínhamos chegado depois do anoitecer, de lancha, depois de dois vôos. Edward tinha me carregado através areia até a entrada da casa bonita que Esme tinha decorado com muito bom gosto. Era clara e arejada e refletia as cores da ilha e do mar. Edward tinha terminado o grande tour na suíte master, a principal característica era a cama enorme, branca rodeada de uma neblina de compensação.

Ele me beijou suavemente e me colocou no chão, mantendo os braços em volta de mim.

"Hum, eu imagino que você gostaria de um momento ou dois humanos. Foi uma longa viagem." Eu podia sentir a antecipação crepitar entre nós. Eu assenti, sentindo a emoção dentro de mim. "Mas não será por muito tempo", ele sussurrou, rindo, quando ele ouviu o meu coração saltar. Ele beijou meu pescoço levemente antes de se virar e dirigir para as portas francesas que levavam para a praia.

Então eu desliguei a água e me sequei com uma das toalhas brancas macias. Apreciando a sensação do ar quente tropical na minha pele, caminhei para o closet - onde Edward pôs as malas. Eu sabia que Alice tinha me comprando um guarda-roupa totalmente novo para a lua de mel, e agora, olhando através da mala, percebi que havia milhares de biquínis e lingeries. Eu sorri quando olhei para a variedade de cores vivas, ignorando a mala, abri minha pequena bolsa de mão que eu tinha trago comigo no avião e puxei minha escolha para a minha noite de núpcias.

Alice não podia me ver mais, o meu futuro tinha desaparecido completamente de sua visão e isso a irritou, mas de alguma forma eu senti uma sensação de liberdade. Ás vezes eu precisava de privacidade.

Eu tinha escolhido um vestido de seda marfim, puro e simples, com alças delicadas e sem renda. O enfiei por cima da minha cabeça, não querendo me preocupar com a roupa combinando. O vestido era bem cortado e se ajustou perfeitamente nas minhas curvas, sem ser apertado - a linha do pescoço mergulhado em uma suave forma de V, que mostrou apenas um toque de clivagem. Sem mostrar o que estava baixo, mas também era sugestivo. Eu pensei que Edward iria gostar.

Eu rapidamente sequei o meu cabelo e o baguncei o melhor que eu pude. Eu sabia que ele gostava, então o deixei solto em torno de meus ombros. Eu olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro e sorri quando as borboletas começaram.

Hoje à noite não seria a nossa primeira vez, mas seria a nossa primeira vez como marido e mulher, e isso a tornava especial. Esta noite seria a afirmação dos votos que tínhamos feito uns aos outros. Eu respirei fundo e fui para o quarto.

As luzes estavam apagadas, mas Edward havia acendido velas que banharam a sala com uma luz suave, quente e encantadora. Os lençóis da cama tinham sido trocados.

Ele não estava lá, mas sua camisa estava amassada sobre o encosto da cadeira. Fui até as portas francesas e olhei para fora. Nos galhos de uma palmeira eu poderia ver o resto de suas roupas penduradas, movendo-se ligeiramente com a brisa. Meu coração começou a acelerar e eu olhei para a água. Ele estava ali, a cintura na água, com as mãos em sua superfície plana. Suas costas nuas eram bonitas e fortes. O luar dava um brilho de prata para a sua pele e as gotas de água escorriam em seus ombros e nos cabelos. Engoli em seco e andei pela areia.

Eu sabia que ele podia me ouvir enquanto os meus pés se moviam suavemente sobre a areia, mas ele não se virou. Quando eu parei perto da beira da água, ele falou.

"A água está muito quente. Gostaria de saber se você gostaria de dar um mergulho à meia-noite comigo."

Ele se virou lentamente e, em seguida, arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

"Eu gostaria, mas eu não posso nadar com isto." Falei baixinho e passei a mão lentamente para o lado do vestido.

"Er, não. Você não pode."

Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Devo ir e trocar por um biquíni? Ele soltou uma respiração lenta, um calor pulsante se aqueceu dentro de mim e de repente eu sabia o que queria fazer. Eu só esperava que eu pudesse fazê-lo direito

A brisa morna era gentil e eu podia sentir o movimento do vestido de seda, moldando um pouco contra as curvas do meu corpo. Percebi o movimento da garganta de Edward enquanto ele engoliu. Seco.

"Você está muito bonita." Sua voz era baixa e profunda. De repente eu me senti quente.

Eu sorri e lentamente levantei minha mão e empurrei uma à alça de seda delicada do meu ombro.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, flexionando os dedos sobre a superfície da água. Eu fiquei parada, meu coração batendo. Então, depois de um momento eu levantei a minha mão e, ainda mais devagar, deslizei a seda pra longe, desta vez deixando meus dedos acariciarem a minha pele. O vestido caiu ligeiramente, as correias soltas em meus braços, o decote, revelando um pouco mais dos meus seios, deixando um pouco mais de exposição. Edward correu a língua sobre os lábios e ergueu uma das mãos, movendo-a através de seu cabelo molhado.

Com cuidado, para não me atrapalhar, eu puxei o braço livre da alça e repeti o mesmo movimento com o outro braço. O vestido caiu um pouco mais. Agora meus seios estavam mal cobertos. Apenas o suave arqueamento das minhas costas e ele cairia.

Edward ficou paralisado.

E eu arquei minhas costas.

O vestido escorregou, revelando os meus seios e meu estômago, mas parou na minha cintura e permaneceu lá. Isso não fazia parte do plano, mas eu gostaria de fazer por mim. Por Edward.

Eu vi e ouvi, ele respirou fundo e lentamente. Sua mão ainda estava apertando seu cabelo. Eu sorri e coloquei meus dedos em minha cintura, pronta para empurrar a seda o resto do caminho para baixo.

"Espere".

Meus dedos pararam e eu queria saber o porquê que ele queria que eu parasse. Ele suspirou e sua voz era áspera quando ele falou.

"Eu quero fazer isso."

E Edward saiu da água.

Eu tinha visto Edward nu duas vezes. O dia perfeito em que ele se deitou no tapete ao meu lado, e, em seguida, na manhã seguinte em seu quarto, quando nós nos deitamos na cama dele.

Mas nunca como agora.

Ele veio em minha direção, a água ondulando longe de seu corpo em cada passo, e se eu achava que ele era bonito antes, agora eu sabia a verdade.

Ele era magnífico.

A queimação que estava pulsando em mim se tornou um incêndio. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito quando ele se aproximou de mim na areia, a minha pele parecia um formigueiro, observando a forma como os músculos do seu corpo mudaram e flexionaram quando ele andou. Seus olhos eram escuros e sua mandíbula estava apertada quando ele parou na minha frente. Sua respiração estava rápida, mas suas mãos eram lentas quando ele as ergueu pra colocar delicadamente no meu rosto. Por um longo momento, ele olhou em meus olhos, brilhantes com o seu próprio, cheios de desejo e amor. Então ele inclinou a cabeça. Parecia demorar uma eternidade para que os nossos lábios se tocarem. Meus olhos estavam fechados e no começo eu tinha consciência de sua proximidade, o calor entre nós intensificando quando ele se aproximava. Então eu senti o seu hálito fresco em mim, seu cheiro me rodeou. E, finalmente, seus lábios tocaram os meus, seu lábio pressionando delicadamente e se movendo lentamente, me dizendo o seu amor. Eu o beijei de volta, separando meus lábios para ele, sua mão esquerda que estava em meu rosto correu suavemente para os meus braços, deixando um rastro de fogo e finalmente unindo os seus dedos com os meus.

Por um tempo ficamos assim, de mãos dadas e se beijando ao luar. Meu polegar movendo sobre o anel no seu dedo fazendo meu coração pular. Então, lentamente, ele soltou os dedos e mudou as mãos para minhas costelas, movendo-as levemente sobre a pele ali, traçando espirais com seus polegares e moveu até que finalmente elas estavam descansando sobre a seda, que estava mal pendurada sobre meus quadris. Lentamente ele abaixou até os meus joelhos, mantendo os dedos no lugar, e olhou para mim através dos cílios. Eu sorri e corri a mão pelo seu cabelo, meus dedos sobre os seus lábios. Ele sorriu de volta, beijando meus dedos. Então, muito lentamente, Edward desceu a seda para baixo, as mãos a guiando suavemente sobre meus quadris e coxas, pra finalmente solta-la e deixá-la cair em uma poça, macia e brilhante na areia.

Ele suspirou seus dedos acariciando a parte de trás da minha perna. Ele fez cursos longos, de cima para baixo, mal tocando a minha pele. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus.

Meus olhos estavam fechados e eu agarrei seus ombros enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam sobre as minhas costas. Meus dedos tocaram levemente o seu cabelo enquanto eu tentava acalmar a minha respiração.

Então Edward se levantou, mas as mãos ficaram em meu corpo. Das minhas costas, ele as trouxe em torno das minhas costelas. Abri os olhos e vi que suas mãos, continuaram passando , levemente, suavemente, para os meus seios, onde a ternura do seu carinho me fez gemer. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás e segurei minhas mãos com as dele quando ele trouxe seu rosto para o meu e me beijou, lenta e profundamente.

Seus braços estavam em torno de mim, então, me pressionei a ele e meu corpo se acendeu quando eu senti sua ereção em mim. Seu rosto recuou um pouco e ele me olhou com olhos intensos e profundos. Ele levantou suas mãos e as colocou delicadamente no meu rosto, os polegares acariciando minha pele, ele descansou sua testa contra a minha.

"Para honrar e amar", ele respirou. "Todos os dias da minha vida."

Ele me levantou em seus braços e me levou de volta para a casa.

A luz do sol atravessava os vitrais que compõem a janela do quarto. Abri os olhos e vi prismas de arco-íris dançando no peito de Edward acima da minha cabeça. Eu sorri e levantei o rosto para olhar para o seu. Ele sorria muito.

"Bom dia", disse ele e correu suavemente as costas dos dedos sobre meu rosto.

"Hum, sim, é." Eu sorri e então brincando mordisquei a pele debaixo de mim. Ele respirou fundo e eu ri jogando minha cabeça para trás. Seus dedos tocaram o meu cabelo.

"Como você se sente?" ele perguntou calmamente.

Memórias da noite anterior flutuaram na minha mente. Cada toque suave. A ternura incrível como seu corpo se movia com o meu. O amor, declarado em sussurros, gemidos e suspiros. Eu sorri e fechei os olhos.

"Perfeita".

Um rosnar, macio e satisfeito saiu de seu peito e vibrou contra minha bochecha. Em seguida, a mão que estava descansando em minha parte traseira se movia lentamente, até que encontrou a minha barriga. Olhei para cima e ele levantou uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Nós dois somos perfeitos. Você pode colocar as suas preocupações para descansar, Edward."

Ele sorriu e parecia um pouco presunçoso. "Nós não nadamos."

"Há sempre a noite ... agora?"

Ambas as sobrancelhas subiram neste momento. "Antes do café da manhã?"

Balancei a cabeça e me levantei em posição sentada. O lençol em torno de nós se espalhando folgadamente.

"Por que não?"

"Porque então não será um mergulho de meia-noite". Ele se sentou e me beijou suavemente antes de cair de volta no travesseiro, sorrindo. Eu respondi com um rolar de olhos e ele riu.

"Então, quanto tempo podemos ficar aqui?" Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria a cama ou a ilha.

Ele estava deitado agora com os braços atrás da cabeça, peito nu, olhando para mim com os olhos âmbar, o cabelo bronze caindo sobre a testa. Eu tinha certeza que eu quis dizer na cama.

"Bem, eu gostaria de permanecer indefinidamente, mas, devido a os recentes desenvolvimentos...," estendeu a mão e descansou na minha barriga levemente. "Eu penso que é provavelmente melhor se o nosso tempo limite fosse de duas semanas."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Não podemos ficar mais tempo do que isso? Eu estou bem... bom. Grande". Eu sorri e joguei meus braços, de alguma forma provando o quão bem me sentia e fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ele abaixou seus olhos e sorriu timidamente.

"Oh, eu sei disso", disse.

Mas então ele se tornou mais sério. "Eu não quero ficar muito tempo longe de assistência médica. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e me puxou para baixo com ele sobre os travesseiros. "Eu sei que a visão de Alice mostra um resultado feliz, mas eu ainda não sei como essa gravidez vai progredir". "Eu não sei o que isso significa para você." Sua voz se tornou tranqüila e ele se enrolou em volta de mim, me abraçando a ele firmemente. Eu acariciava as nossas mãos entrelaçadas ao redor da minha barriga.

"Você sabe que tudo ficará bem, Edward." Minha voz era suave e eu o senti acenar atrás de mim.

"Eu sei".

Ele começou dando beijos na parte de trás do meu pescoço e eu sentia o calor familiar agora viajar através de mim. Eu pressionei o meu corpo no seu.

"Eu quase decidi que nós não viríamos", ele murmurou enquanto seus lábios permaneceram ocupados na minha pele.

"Sério?"

Senti outro aceno. "Eu pensei que era muito arriscado, muito longe de ajudar, se você precisasse. "Íamos passar duas semanas no Canadá, em vez disso." ·.

O quê? Ele disse no Canadá? Eu sabia que minhas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas.

"O que mudou sua mente?"

"Carlisle". Seus lábios continuaram em minha pele. "Ele me convenceu de que você e o bebê estavam fortes e saudáveis, tanto quanto podemos dizer, e que seria seguro para trazer você aqui por um tempo." Agora, sua língua se juntou aos seus lábios, chupando a pele abaixo do meu ouvido. "E o seu comentário do dia do ultra-som..."

"Sim?"

"Me deixou saber que seria seguro para eu te amar do jeito que quero."

Meu coração derreteu naquele momento. Devo lembrar de agradecer a Carlisle.

"Então, em vez do Canadá estamos tendo duas semanas em uma ilha tropical." Seus beijos começaram a viajar sobre os meus ombros e suas mãos começaram a vagar.

"Estou feliz por você ouvi-lo."

"Eu também" Ele se esticou para que pudesse chegar a meus lábios ... E meu estômago roncou.

Edward riu enquanto eu gemi. Ele me deu um beijo e saiu da cama, puxando alguns shorts da mala, e foi para a cozinha.

Meu corpo começou a mudar. Logo na segunda semana eu estava cansando com facilidade e nossas explorações da ilha, florestas e cachoeiras estavam se tornando mais curtas. Logo, fomos ficando cada vez mais perto de casa. E eu desenvolvi um desejo feroz por ovos - Edward tinha pedir pra irem ao continente buscar mais. Eu também comecei a me sentir muito quente, não apenas por causa do clima tropical, mas por dentro. Não era desagradável, só... Estranho.

Eu acordei uma manhã mais quente que o habitual. Me virei pra olhar para Edward, mas ele não estava. Então me lembrei. Ele me deixou a noite pra ir caçar no continente, esperando estar de volta antes de eu acordar. Eu sabia como ele ficava nervoso em me deixar.

O sol estava rastejando no céu - ele estaria de volta em breve. Eu sorri e fui me levantar, mas minha cabeça começou a rodar. Então, uma onda de náusea me bateu e eu corri para o banheiro.

Edward me encontrou num momento posterior. Eu não tinha sequer o ouvido retornar. A primeira coisa que senti foram seus dedos delicados puxando meu cabelo para trás do meu rosto enquanto eu debruçava sobre o vaso sanitário, enquanto sua mão esfregava lentamente sobre minhas costas. Terminei e me sentei para trás em meus calcanhares, Edward me puxou suavemente contra o seu peito enquanto eu me sentava no chão atrás de mim. Eu inclinei a cabeça em seu ombro.

"A doença da manhã?" Sua voz era suave.

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Eu acho que sim."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo quê?"

"Eu não quero que você fique doente."

Tentei um sorriso e tentei me levantar. "É tudo parte do mesmo."

Edward me ajudou a ficar de pé e eu fui escovar meus dentes.

"Eu não deveria ter deixado você."

Revirei os olhos e me virei para ele, falando com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

"Eree rrr Yuu.

Ele sorriu. "Em Inglês, por favor,"?"

Eu cuspi e lavei a boca. "Eu disse, você estava com sede. Você precisa comer Edward. E por falar em comer..."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ovos"?

"Sim, por favor."

Ele riu e voltou a cabeça para a cozinha. Peguei um elástico e prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto. Eu estava usando minha calcinha e uma camiseta solta que subiu até o topo expondo o meu meio quando eu prendi o cabelo. Eu puxei pra baixo novamente e me virei pra olhar pra Edward. Mas ele não se tinha movido. Ele ainda ficou na porta, os olhos arregalados, a boca ligeiramente aberta.

"O quê?"

"Bella ... olha."

Seus olhos estavam na minha barriga. Ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e se aproximou de mim devagar, com cuidado, como se eu fosse me assustar e correr.

Olhei para mim mesma quando ele levantou minha camisa e um pouco timidamente descansou as mãos sobre minha barriga. Deixou-as ali por um momento e então moveu lentamente para cima e para baixo sobre a pele. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim e eles estavam brilhando.

"Sinta". Ele pegou minha mão e colocou no meu estômago, em seguida,a moveu lentamente para cima e para baixo.

Engoli em seco. Houve uma colisão. Bem, não exatamente uma colisão, no entanto, parecia uma ondulação suave, mas ela estava lá.

"Não é mais uma mancha", eu sussurrei.

"Não," Edward sorriu. "Não".

Ele ficou de joelhos e apertou o rosto contra mim.

"Olá?" ele disse baixinho e eu ri quando ele apertou os lábios na minha pele.

Essa se tornou nossa nova rotina matinal. Levantar-me, me sentir tonta e acabar com a minha cabeça no vaso sanitário enquanto Edward segurava minha mão ou meu cabelo, esfregando minhas costas.

"O cheiro está mudando", disse ele no terceiro dia, quando estávamos sentados esparramados no chão do banheiro de novo.

"Como?"

Ele deu de ombros. "É um pouco mais concentrado agora. Mais potente."

Eu fiz uma careta. Isso foi ruim. "Será que se tornou mais difícil pra você ficar perto de mim?"

"Nada poderia tornar mais difícil ficar perto de você, Bella."

"Você sabe o que quero dizer." Revirei os olhos. Ele acariciou minha bochecha com o dedo, depois passou a mão, empurrando o meu cabelo para trás do meu ombro. Inclinou-se e passou o nariz pelo meu pescoço, sobre o pulso, correndo o nariz ao longo da minha mandíbula, inalando profundamente.

"Não, não é difícil", ele disse suavemente, sorrindo.

Eu suspirei.

"Será que você ainda vai me querer quando eu estiver gorda e tiver os tornozelos inchados?"

"Eu não vejo a hora de te ver gorda com tornozelos inchados." Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu ri. Eu acreditei nele. 


	16. Chocolate Quente III

Eu sabia que todas as noites, enquanto eu estava dormindo, Edward passava parte do tempo em seu laptop tentando encontrar uma ligação fora do comum em minha gravidez. Em Forks ,Carlisle estava fazendo o mesmo. Ele contatou os Denali e o coven irlandês, mas eles só conheciam as mesmas lendas horríveis que nós que já estávamos familiarizados.

Acordei uma noite para ver Edward sentado ao pé da cama em frente ao laptop, novamente, à luz da tela lançando um brilho suave sobre seu rosto. Ele virou para mim lentamente.

"Desculpe, eu te acordei?" Ele subiu na cama ao meu lado.

"Não, eu estou apenas quente." Ele passou a mão sobre minha testa e desceu sobre o meu rosto. Sua pele gelada era boa e eu me inclinei em sua palma. Ele me puxou para mais perto, levantando minha blusa sobre minha cabeça e apertando minhas costas nuas contra o seu peito, me dando todos os benefícios do seu sistema de refrigeração embutido.

"Não encontrou nada?" Minha voz estava sonolenta ,ele beijou o meu cabelo.

"Não, ainda à procura." Ele soprou em meu pescoço.

Quando comecei a divagar novamente minha mente vagou de volta para a noite, em que ele me pegou pesquisando sobre ele. E a noite que o peguei olhando o cavalo de balanço. Um sorriso sonolento cruzou meus lábios. Enquanto meu pensamento continuava vagando em torno do meu estado semi-consciente, uma idéia nova surgiu. Meus olhos se abriram e eu olhava a praia pela janela, olhando para um ponto fixo tentando consolidar a minha idéia. E deu certo.

"Edward, você está olhando para incidentes de acasalamento dos seres humanos com os vampiros, certo?"

"Mm".

"E Carlisle pediu aos Deanli e ao covens irlandês se eles sabem de algum acasalamento entre vampiros e humanos? ''

"Sim".

"E se nós estamos olhando errado?"

Eu me virei pra vê-lo. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Olhando errado?"Houve um riso na voz.

" Sim, o lado errado." Eu estava totalmente desperta agora e me sentei. "Talvez nós devêssemos olhar para os filhos."

Ele franziu a testa, as sobrancelhas, entrosando-se lentamente, ele se sentou.

"Vá em frente."

Eu respirei e recolhi os meus pensamentos. Novamente.

"Talvez haja histórias sobre crianças com, eu não sei, super-força ou velocidade, ou a cor dos olhos incomuns. "E as pessoas acham que eles são aberrações da natureza..." Eu me encolhi quando eu disse isso. "Mas, na verdade, eles são metade vampiro, metade humano."

Edward não se mexeu. Eu sabia pelo olhar - ele estava processando. Eu esperei.

Depois de um momento ele piscou duas vezes.

"Bella..."

"Sim?"

"Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço." Ele me beijou rápido, se levantou e agarrou o telefone.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estou ligando pra Carlisle. Vou dizer a ele que nós estamos olhando tudo errado."

No começo parecia estranho estar de volta a Forks, passando do calor abafado da ilha para o Outono na cidade nublada. Mas eu estava em casa, e o tempo mais fresco ajudou com a minha nova temperatura interna. E eu estava com Edward. Eu estava feliz.

Carlisle tinha concordado com a minha teoria sobre a pesquisa e ele e Edward tinham mudado o rumo de suas investigações. Mais uma vez eles tinham contatado os Denali, e o coven irlandês, esperando talvez que este novo ângulo pudesse desencadear algumas respostas. Mas, até agora, nada.

Me sentei em um banquinho na cozinha, enquanto Edward montava uma máquina de chocolate quente na bancada. Uma pequena ruga de concentração apareceu entre as suas sobrancelhas quando ele montou um tubo de aço inoxidável em outro. Eles deslizaram juntos sem esforço, sob seus dedos e ele sorriu.

"Eu acho que vou ser capaz de replicar o chocolate quente do Le Café de muito perto, se não exatamente. Esta é a mesma máquina que eles usam."

Balancei a cabeça e olhei para os dois recipientes grandes de cacau, que estavam em cima do balcão, ainda com o plástico e rótulo.  
"E o cacau?"

''Da Holanda. É o melhor que pude encontrar. "

Concordei novamente. Eu estava atordoada demais para dizer ou fazer muito desde que a entrega chegou meia hora mais cedo.

" Sabe Edward, teria sido mais barato e mais fácil comprar um pacote de chocolate quente em pó do Thrift Way *". Ele virou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ou talvez não", murmurei.

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso, Bella." Rosalie se juntou a nós. "Esta é a opção mais barata."

Eu olhei para ela, perplexa.

"Rose". a voz de Edward tinha um tom de advertência, mas ela apenas lhe deu um sorriso quando ela se abaixou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, sabendo que ele ainda poderia ouvi-la.

"Era isso ou ele ia comprar uma franquia do Le Café e colocá-la em Forks". Ela se sentou no banco à minha frente. Eu olhei pra Edward. Seu rosto era branco, uma máscara.

"Edward, você ...", eu parei. Eu ia perguntar se ele realmente tinha pensado em comprar uma franquia de café apenas para me manter de chocolate quente. Eu decidi que não queria saber.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e fiquei olhando para a máquina de fantasia, toda brilhante e prata - como o seu Volvo. Eu comecei a sorrir.

Comprar uma máquina de chocolate quente era ridículo, mas ele me amava e isso foi o que ele pôde fazer. E pensei sobre isso, eu faria a mesma coisa por ele, se a situação se invertesse. Para Edward, não havia nada que eu não faria, e eu supunha que isso incluía aceitar seus presentes - mesmo se eles fossem caros e desnecessários.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Edward. "Obrigado."

Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto enquanto ele ferrou o bico no lugar.

"Hm, de nada." Então ele sorriu quando ouviu a minha freqüência cardíaca subir, do jeito que sempre acontecia quando ele dava aquele sorriso.

"Como você se sente sobre coelhos e cenouras?" Alice dançou até a cozinha e colocou um catálogo na bancada quando puxou o banquinho ao meu lado.

"Coelhos... o quê?"

Rosalie puxou o catálogo mais na frente dela e olhou.

"Não é ruim", disse ela, balançando a cabeça. "É melhor do que a Sweet Angel".

Revirei os olhos, agora eu entendi.

Nós chegamos em casa dois dias antes e Alice não parava de falar sobre o tema do berçário. Com seu dom, Esme estava restaurando uma cabana abandonada para nós na mata atrás da casa dos Cullen além da reforma, agora, tínhamos a adição de um quarto de bebê.

Alice tinha uma pasta cheia de catálogos imobiliários de bebê, papeis de parede e amostras de pintura. Eu só estava grávida de um mês, eu pensei que provavelmente havia pelo menos mais seis meses, não devia haver pressa, mas esta não era uma corrida contra o tempo – e sim uma corrida contra Alice. Se eu não tomasse uma decisão em breve ela iria em frente sem nós e acabaria com a Sweet Angel. Estremeci com a lembrança das imagens que ela tinha nos mostrado no dia anterior. Um berço branco com as extremidades muito altas, ornamentado e decorado com esculturas e babados de seda espalhados pelo chão. O catálogo veio em uma caixa de correspondência de cobertas e cortinas. Era horrível.

Alice puxou o catálogo de Rosalie e voltou a colocá-lo na minha frente.

"Aqui", disse ela apontando.

A Cenoura e o berço do coelho Cannopy. Ele tinha uma copa, muito alta, completada com bordas plissadas. As extremidades eram decoradas com fotos ornamentadas de coelhinhos em um campo de cenouras e novamente houve um plissado na base. Era melhor do que a Sweet Angel? Eu não tinha certeza.

"Hum, eu não sei, Alice." Realmente não era o meu estilo, mas ela estava tão animada.

Edward olhou para a foto.

"Não Alice,".

"Como você pode descartá-lo tão rapidamente, Edward? Você mal olhou!"

"Olhe para a copa." Ele apontou para a página. "Isso tomaria todo o espaço do quarto."

Alice franziu os lábios, pensando. "Talvez você esteja certo." Ela virou a página. "O que é isso?"

"Eu gosto disso." Rosalie se inclinou sobre o balcão, olhando.

O Presépio de trenó. Era um trenó duplo, que tinha menos esculturas, mas ainda havia seda e babados. Eu estava franzindo a testa, e Edward estava balançando a cabeça com os dedos enrolados no plástico das latas de cacau.

"Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar alguma coisa." Alice parecia determinada quando virou algumas páginas à frente e apontou novamente.

"Alice, ele é redondo."

"Eu sei!" Seus olhos estavam brilhando. "É diferente, não é? Foi projetado para dar ao bebê uma visão completa ao seu redor. Não?"

"Não."

Ela encolheu os ombros e virou a página, seu rosto se iluminou novamente. "Este é o meu favorito!"

Minha boca abriu.

"É um carro?" Sim, era. A princesa Fada era um berço rosa pálido, na forma de um carro completo com rodas sem movimento.

"Sim! E se é um menino...", ela virou a página seguinte triunfante.

"O Stagecoach*?"

Ela assentiu com entusiasmo, em seguida, vi o meu rosto. "Demais?"

"Hum, acho que sim."

Ela começou a folhear as páginas mais rapidamente então. "Talvez se nós olhássemos para algo mais simples", ela murmurou.

Revirei os olhos e olhei pra Edward, ele piscou para mim colocando o braço em minha cintura, me puxando pra perto. Voltei-me para Alice, que ainda procurava algo no catálogo. As páginas foram passando e algo chamou minha atenção.

"Espere, volte." Minha mão faiscou para detê-la.

Era simples. Branco, tamanho e formas normais, sem babados ou imagens.

"O Berço Lullaby" li em voz baixa.

Edward passou do meu lado para ficar atrás de mim e envolveu os braços em minha cintura. Virei à cabeça para olhar para ele e ele sorriu para mim.

"É perfeito", disse ele suavemente e eu senti seus lábios contra meu cabelo.  
Eu sorri e voltei e apertei o braço de Alice suavemente.

"Nós vamos ficar com esse."

Eu pensei que Alice fosse protestar por não ser cheio de fantasia ou diferentes o suficiente, mas ela pegou a caneta tirou a tampa frontal e desenhou um círculo ao redor da imagem.

"Eu vou encomendá-lo agora", ela era rápida. "Ou você gostaria de olhar carrinhos de bebê primeiro? E...".

"Na verdade, Alice..." as mãos de Edward estavam esfregando minha barriga enquanto ele falava. "Há uma loja excelente em Seattle. Eu estava pensando que Bella e eu poderíamos ir na próxima semana para dar uma olhada. Só nós dois." Ele olhou para mim, piscando os olhos.

Minha boca se esticou em um sorriso e eu olhei para trás, Alice, obviamente, quis dizer alguma coisa. Mas então ela fechou a boca quando saiu do banco e dirigiu-se para o computador.

"Edward, como você sabe que há uma loja excelente em Seattle?" Suas mãos pararam e eu me virei em seus braços para olhar para ele.

"Você está pesquisando mais do que mitos de vampiro, não é?" Eu estava sorrindo quando ele deu de ombros. Ele estendeu a mão e enfiou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e inclinou a cabeça para um lado, seus olhos dourados me examinando.

"O que posso dizer Bella?" ele suspirou quando ele me deu seu sorriso torto e abaixou o rosto para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Estou animado."

Meu sorriso borbulhava em risos e eu coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o abracei. Forte.

"Eu também", eu sussurrei de volta e ele me apertou um pouco mais forte.  
Eu tentei sufocar um bocejo quando me afastei.

"Cansada"? Suas mãos começaram a massagear minhas costelas e meus ombros.

"Hum, sim." Não havia porque negar.

"Por que você não vai lá pra cima enquanto eu lhe faço um chocolate quente? Eu não acho vá levar muito tempo para a máquina funcionar."

"Hum, não, eu acho que vou sentar na sala e ler." Eu sorri para ele.

"Então eu vou levá-lo para lá", ele sussurrou e me beijou

.  
Eu saí do banco.  
"Ei, Bella" Eu posso tocar? "Emmet entrou pela porta e estendeu as mãos, erguendo as sobrancelhas em questão".

"Claro", eu sorri para ele.

Fiquei parada enquanto ele gentilmente colocou as mãos sobre minha barriga, sentindo a pequena ondulação lá.

Ao meu lado, eu estava ciente dos olhos de Edward se concentrando nas mãos de Emmet.

"Wow". Emmet puxou suas mãos longe, sorrindo. "Ei, olhe o que eu tenho hoje."

Ele abriu sua jaqueta e eu comecei a rir, Edward sorriu e revirou os olhos. Rosalie apenas abanou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Melhor tio do Mundo, uh?"

"Claro que sim! Eu tenho uma para Jasper, também. Onde está ele?"

"Ele levou o Porsche pra trocar os pneus." Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça e Emmet foi para a sala.

"Eu nunca conheci alguém que gaste tantos pneus quanto Alice. Exceto você Edward."

Ela atirou-lhe um olhar e ele respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Isso foi há muito tempo, Rose. Pergunte a Bella, ela vai te dizer como eu mantenho o limite de velocidade nos dias atuais."

"Guh!" Eu murmurei quase quando Emmet saltou de volta, segurando uma camiseta idêntica com impressão em preto. Bem, quase idêntica.

"Segundo melhor tio do mundo". Mm. Eu ri quando eu o abracei. "Elas são ótimas, Emmet".

Poucos minutos depois, Edward subiu nas costas do sofá e deslizou para baixo ao meu lado, segurando uma caneca fumegante na mão.

"Aqui, prove isso." Ele estendeu a caneca.

Eu tomei dele e soprei delicadamente em toda a parte superior antes de tomar um gole. Ele me olhava com expectativa.

"É tão bom quanto?"

Eu franzi os lábios, fingindo considerar. "Hum, não. Não é."

"Não?" Suas sobrancelhas dispararam em surpresa, em seguida, ele formou uma carranca.

"Eu devo ter colocado muito leite", ele murmurou. "Ou talvez não coloquei açúcar o suficiente." Ele estendeu a mão para levar a caneca. "Eu vou tentar de novo."

Eu ri e a segurei fora do seu alcance e o olhar surpreso voltou.  
"Bella?"

"Não é tão bom, Edward... é ainda melhor."

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele tomou a caneca com cuidado da minha mão a colocando sobre a mesinha.

O que ele estava fazendo?  
"Edward?"

Ele se inclinou e me agarrou, muito gentilmente me jogando no sofá, sorrindo e tentando não fazer muito contato com minha garganta. Engoli em seco, surpreendida, em seguida, comecei a rir.

"Ok, ok, eu sei, você já me disse... você é um monstro muito aterrorizante. Eu não deveria provocar você."

Sentei-me, ainda sorrindo. "Muito bem. Eu estou contente que aprendeu", ele me puxou suavemente em seu colo com uma mão, enquanto empurrou seu cabelo com a outra.

"Posso terminar de beber agora?"

Edward sorriu quando pegou minha caneca e me entregou. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e puxei minhas pernas para cima pra descansarem em seu colo. Ele tirou meus sapatos e suas mãos começaram a massagear meus pés, fazendo círculos suaves e pressionando a pele suavemente.

"Tudo pronto. O Berço Lullaby estará aqui em dez dias." Alice estava sorrindo para nós através da tela do computador.

"Dez dias? Onde vamos colocá-lo?" Eu tive vislumbres o berço tomando todo o espaço do quarto de Edward.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Ele vem desmontado em uma caixa. Quando chegar Edward pode guardá-lo, como ele fez com a máquina de chocolate."

Edward sorriu. "Eu estou me tornando muito caseiro, não?"

"Eu vou lhe comprar um cinto de ferramentas." Eu sorri para ele e ele riu.

"Bella estou olhando no computador, há alguns temas de berçários lindos, que você realmente devia olhar."

Eu poderia sentir pelo tom de Alice, que ela não tinha acabado com a gente ainda. "Há vários temas, debaixo d'água, animais da selva ... as crianças gostam de animais."

"Alice...", a voz de Edward era amável, mas firme.

"Mas..."

"Alice", ele lançou um olhar para ela. "Você teve o casamento", ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

"Agora é a nossa vez".

Um sentimento de gratidão fluiu através de mim pelas palavras de Edward e eu pisquei para ele sobre a caneca quando uma idéia surgiu.

"Alice, eu acho que vou precisar de roupa nova em breve", eu esfreguei minha mão na minha barriga. "Você acha que poderia...", eu não consegui terminar a minha frase, ela soltou um gritinho de prazer e sacudiu o teclado.

Edward se inclinou para mim. "Definitivamente, você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço", ele sussurrou e seus lábios tocaram os meus suavemente. De repente, ele se sentou e olhou para a porta da frente.

"Jasper tem algo para nós."

"Eu parei na estação de correios", Jasper anunciou casualmente, quando entrou.

Os Cullen se reuniram, Alice pegou seu catálogo Vogue e desapareceu nas escadas seguida de Jasper, Emmet pegou sua revista GameZone e voltou para a cozinha com Rosalie. Edward voltou para o sofá com um envelope creme espesso, e se sentou ao meu lado.

"É sobre o coven irlandês", disse ele calmamente. Ele não se mexeu para abri-lo, apenas olhou para ele em suas mãos. Meu coração começou a disparar, eu percebi o que era isso. Provavelmente novidades. Informação. Informações que possam nos dizer algo sobre o nosso bebê - sobre a gravidez. Edward estava movendo seus dentes para trás e para frente sobre os lábios, mordendo-o.

Edward estava em busca de informações, procurando saber se a realidade da nossa situação iria coincidir com a felicidade da visão de Alice. A visão dele sorrindo, segurando um bebê. A visão que ele pediu a ela para mostrar-lhe uma e outra vez, todos os dias.

Percebi então que eu estava presa em uma bolha de felicidade, tudo com base nessa visão. Toda nossa felicidade e emoção giravam em torno daquela visão. Foi importante, mas era apenas uma pequena imagem. Ele não nos disse o que o futuro reservaria para o nosso bebê, ou pra mim. Todas as preocupações e as preocupações estavam na borda. Eu só esperava que a nossa bolha não estivesse prestes a estourar.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre o braço de Edward o incentivando. Ele olhou para mim e eu vi medo em seus olhos, ele me deu um sorriso trêmulo e acenou com a cabeça.

Com um gesto único e gracioso ele abriu o envelope e retirou duas páginas creme. Ele segurou a carta de modo que ambos podiam ver, mas o número de linhas era apertado, as letras eram pequenas e difíceis de ler e eu não conseguia descobrir muitas palavras.

Rússia, transformação errada, saudável, morreu, humano, ajuda.

"De Siobahn," Edward murmurou, seus lábios fechados em uma linha dura. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele olhava as páginas mais rapidamente. Meu coração estava acelerado enquanto eu tentava sem sucesso entender mais palavras. Um segundo depois as páginas caíram dos dedos de Edward e flutuaram para o chão.

Seu rosto estava calmo, tranquilo, seus olhos fitando os papéis aos seus pés. Meu coração perdeu uma batida quando ele se inclinou e passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Edward"? ''

De repente, ele me puxou para ele e colou seus lábios nos meus. A intensidade do seu beijo me surpreendeu e eu fiquei ofegante. Ele se afastou e suspirou, acariciando meu rosto enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. Seu olhos estavam brilhantes e exultantes.

"Bella, amor, notícia... É uma boa notícia... maravilhosa." Ele me abraçou novamente antes de sair do sofá para que ele pudesse se sentar no chão e descansar a cabeça no meu colo, suspirando e esfregando o rosto na minha barriga. Minha cabeça estava rodando, eu não sabia se era por causa do beijo ou por sua exclamação.

"Wh... é...", eu estava lutando, não sabendo o que perguntar primeiro. "Diga-me!"  
Mas ao invés disso ele levantou a cabeça, com os olhos brilhantes, e me beijou novamente.  
E todas as respostas que eu precisava estavam lá. Naquele beijo.

Alívio e alegria fluíram através dele até mim. A tensão subjacente tinha ido embora.

Ele rompeu um momento posterior e descansou sua testa contra a minha.

"Então, você vai me dar mais detalhes?" Eu estava sem fôlego.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou".

Ele me levantou em seus braços enquanto sussurrava suavemente em meu ouvido.

"Lá em cima". 

***Stagecoach (No tempo das diligencias): É um filme de 1939, clássico do gênero velho oeste dirigido por John Ford. Com roteiro de Dudley Nichols. John Wayne se tornou um astro após esse filme.**

***Thrifty Way : Rede de supermercados famosa nos EUA.**


	17. Surpresas e Bolhas de sabão

**N/A: Hey people, eu sei que devo milhões de desculpas por ficar mais de um mês se postar, mas minha casa estava em reforma então foi impossível usar o pc. Mais agora estou de volta! Apreciem esse capítulo super fofo! ROBeijos ;***

Nós estávamos celebrando. Apenas nós dois. A música suave enchendo nosso quarto, eu estava nos braços de Edward sentindo a suave harmonia que nos rodeava. Minha cabeça repousava sobre seu peito nu, eu sorri ouvindo o burburinho contente no fundo enquanto suas mãos percorriam sobre minhas costas nuas, acariciando, amando.

O barulho tornou-se palavras.

"Você nunca duvidou, não é?"

Eu suspirei. "Não é verdade. Quero dizer, eu tinha algumas preocupações, mas é só... sempre me senti bem. E você? Duvidou, eu quero dizer."

Ele hesitou. "Não é dúvida. Era mais do que eu gostaria de saber."

Eu suspirei. "A criatura mística prova necessidades."

Seu sorriso estava ali em sua voz. "A ironia não escapa a mim, Bella."

Suas mãos me puxaram pra mais perto e ele me beijou suavemente.

"Vamos dizer aos outros. Eles estão se perguntando se a carta já chegou e eu posso ouvi-los tentando não ouvir."

Carlisle e Esme tinham juntado o restante dos Cullen na sala. Eles estavam tentando parecerem casuais quando descemos as escadas – o braço de Edward estava firme em volta da minha cintura. Ele pegou a carta.

"De Siobahn", ele sorriu para os seus rostos expectantes. "Boas notícias".

E com essas duas palavras, a excitação explodiu em abraços, risos e perguntas. Carlisle acenou para todos nós, para nos reunir em torno da mesa.

"Você poderia ler, Edward?" ele perguntou, sorrindo, e todos estavam quietos.

'_'Caro Edward, ___

_Em primeiro lugar, gostaríamos de parabenizar você e sua noiva por seu recente casamento e pelo nascimento iminente de seu filho - ambos eventos felizes e inesperados._

Um murmúrio de aprovação surgiu em torno da mesa. Edward sorriu para mim e eu estava sorrindo. Definitivamente, concordando com Sihobahn.

_Embora não fomos capazes de ajudar com o pedido original de Carlisle para obter informações sobre o humano/vampiro, temos algo a oferecer a respeito de sua pesquisa para o ser humano com características ou habilidades em incomum._

___Eu podia sentir a tensão crescente ao nosso redor. __Todo mundo parecia estar inclinando um pouco mais sobre a mesa. ___

_Em 1928 enquanto viajava com Liam e Maggie, encontramos uma pequena multidão na Rússia. __Nós percebemos quase imediatamente que um deles era diferente. Seu coração batendo foi à primeira coisa que nos alertou quando nos aproximamos embora o seu ritmo fosse mais lento do que um ser humano. Inicialmente, achamos que poderíamos ter achado refeição, mas o cheiro de seu sangue não causava nenhum efeito em nós. Descobrimos, então, que ele era realmente um membro do coven. __  
_  
As sobrancelhas de Emmett arquearam. "Whoa ,não é grosseiro comer os convidados..."

Mas Edward leus seus pensamentos antes.

"Um Emmett...", sua voz estava apenas um tom mais alto, Emmett parou imediatamente e deu de ombros.

"Basta dizer... seria constrangedor."

"Oh, continue Edward." Rosalie socou o marido nas costelas.

Agora, as sobrancelhas de Edward que se arquearam.

"Eu acho que é a primeira vez que a vi falando isso, Rose," ele sorriu e ela fez uma careta para ele em troca.

"Aargh!" Alice começou a bater os pés delicados contra o chão. "Você vai nos dizer o resto, ou não?"

"Desculpe". Edward olhou de volta para a página.

_Ele era um homem jovem e inteligente, mas seus sentidos eram mais acentuados do que o de um ser humano. __Ele era rápido, mas não tão rápido como um vampiro. Sua força era notável e muito maior do que a de_ _um ser humano. Seus olhos eram azuis e era justo, o sangue que corria em suas veias davam cor à sua pele, que era dura e lisa, como a da nossa espécie. ___

_Nós não falamos muito com ele, ele era tímido, mas obviamente se sentia confortável dentro do coven. __No momento nos perguntamos se talvez sua transformação tivesse dado errado, mas não fizemos perguntas, teria parecido rude_.

"Isso pode acontecer?" Jasper perguntou e todos se viraram para Carlisle. Eu perguntei Edward à mesma coisa quando nós lemos lá em cima. Ele não tinha certeza.

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle estavam vincadas em concentração.

"Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso, mas eu suponho que tudo é possível. Imagino que para Siobahn, na época, teria sido a única explicação, porém improvável."

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e Edward continuou.

_Quando ouvimos de você e Carlisle novamente, pensamos imediatamente nesse jovem. Temos honrado ao seu pedido de ser discreto e evitar que a notícia chegue aos ouvidos da Itália, temos contato com o coven em seu nome. Tenha certeza, nós não identificamos você, sua família ou a sua localização e os membros do coven pediram a mesma discrição em retorno. Portanto, não posso revelar-lhe o nome do jovem, ou qualquer dos membros do coven, nem a sua localização exata. Ao oferecer esta garantia ao líder do coven, nos forneceu informações que acho que vai responder suas perguntas e certamente te tranqüilizar. __  
_  
"Será que ele vai chegar ao ponto?" Rosalie estava batendo suas unhas sobre a mesa.

Edward sorriu. "Quase lá, Rose."

_O jovem vive quase inteiramente no mundo humano agora, retornando para o coven só em certas ocasiões, mas o líder do coven confirmou que sua mãe era humana e seu pai, um vampiro. ___

Um suspiro suave encheu a sala. Eu vi Esme apertar firme a mão de Carlisle.

_E eu tenho certeza que você ficará satisfeito em saber que ela o trouxe ao mundo naturalmente e com segurança, depois de uma gravidez de_ _estilo semelhante e duração de um ser humano, se talvez um pouco menor. O bebê foi humano em todos os aspectos, apesar de sua pele ser um pouco mais firme e sua freqüência cardíaca mais lenta. Ele foi alimentado no seio de sua mãe. A mãe não sofreu maus efeitos durante a gravidez, continuou a viver uma vida saudável e humana. Disseram-me que ela era muito velha quando morreu. __  
_  
Houve um suspiro coletivo de alívio. Esme bateu as mãos ao peito, sorrindo. Alice apenas bateu palmas. Rosalie deu um sorriso caloroso e genuíno. Jasper e Emmett socaram uns aos outros e o sorriso de Carlisle estava esticado em seu rosto quando ele se inclinou para descansar a mão no ombro de Edward.

Edward voltou para a página sentindo a emoção e o alívio em torno de nós.

"_Ela o trouxe ao mundo naturalmente e com segurança_." Ele leu novamente, discretamente, mais para si mesmo. Ele estava sorrindo e sua mão apertou a minha, os olhos ainda nas palavras.

"Existe mais?" Esme perguntou e Edward balançou a cabeça.

_O líder do coven nos contou que o filho cresceu e se desenvolveu a um ritmo normal e humano, até que ele atingiu a maturidade em torno da idade de dezoito anos. As características de vampiro que estavam presentes de forma discreta desde o nascimento, desenvolveram e fortaleceram quando ele cresceu. __Embora seja improvável que ele é imortal, o processo de envelhecimento é lento para ele. __Ele nasceu por volta de 1863, atingiu a maturidade mais ou menos dezoito anos mais tarde, mas parecia estar em seus vinte e poucos anos quando o conheci em 1928. Eu acredito que ele não parece muito mais velho agora. ___

"A vida útil é de cerca de dois mil anos," Jasper sussurrou. Edward tinha feito as contas para mim lá em cima - a minha aritmética mental não poderia competir com o cérebro de vampiro.

_Curiosamente, ele é venenoso, embora o cheiro de sangue, humano ou animal, é desagradável para ele e ele come comida humana. Mas o veneno é fraco e espalhado para a corrente sanguínea vai causar dor e paralisia temporária em humanos e animais, mas não é letal. ___

_O coven sabe de um outro como ele. __Uma menina, em algum lugar na Hungria. __Eu não sei nenhuma de suas circunstâncias, mas me disseram que ela tem a mesma combinação de recursos humanos e vampiros. ___

_O líder do coven não revelou quaisquer detalhes sobre os pais do_ _homem, ou como o seu nascimento passou a ser, mas eu imagino que essa informação não é necessária para o inquérito. ___

_Edward esperamos que isto tenha sido útil para você e sua esposa e desejamos-lhe muita felicidade. __Por favor, passe os nossos cumprimentos a Carlisle e nós esperamos que um dia possamos conhecer as novas adições à sua família. ___

_Siobahn ''__  
_  
"Notícia maravilhosa", Carlisle estava radiante quase tão radiante como Edward. Esme levantou-se e veio nos abraçar. Meu rosto estava começando a doer de tanto sorrir, mas eu não me importei. Nosso bebê não ia ter os olhos vermelhos, chifres, presas ou outras características descritas nos mitos e lendas. Não iria rasgar meu corpo com garras afiadas e minha gravidez não ia me matar.

"Isso certamente responde a uma série de perguntas". Edward soltou um suspiro quando ele passou a carta através de Carlisle.

"O bebê pode nascer no hospital, então?" Alice me perguntou de repente.

"Ah, er, eu não acho que... eu... não sei. Hum, Carlisle...?" Eu olhei para ele.

"Isso é algo que podemos discutir em privado, mais tarde, se você preferir, Bella?" Ele olhou para Edward, que estava olhando para mim.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu estou feliz em falar sobre isso aqui." Eu olhei para Edward e ele sorriu. Afinal, a chegada deste bebê teria efeito em todos nós.

"Tudo bem. Bem, eu estive pensando sobre isso", ele disse baixinho, sorrindo para mim. "Nós sabemos agora, a partir desta carta e a visão de Alice, que você estará segura, Bella, mas, com o seu acordo, eu penso que poderia ser melhor se o bebê nascesse aqui. Se ele tiver um batimento cardíaco anormal, ou se o tom da pele for diferente, pode levantar questões embaraçosas no hospital. Mais se eu for o médico, não haveria pessoal de enfermagem envolvido." Ele deu um sorriso apologético. "Mas a decisão é inteiramente sua, Bella. Afinal, é seu corpo. Mas posso prometer-lhe o cuidado excelente, aqui em casa, se for o que você decidir." Ele sorriu novamente.

Eu assenti. "Eu já tive o suficiente de hospitais, de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que o bebê deve ter nascer aqui. Em casa." Meu coração inchou quando eu disse essas palavras - em casa. Edward levou minhas mãos aos lábios e as beijou-a suavemente.

Nós realmente não tínhamos opções discutidas antes do nascimento, não havia muito sentido discutir sem saber o que esperar. Mas com o som dele, parecia que eu poderia ter um parto normal. Afinal, eles não faziam cesárias em 1863. E se eu precisar de uma, eu tinha certeza que Carlisle...

Meus pensamentos ficaram dispersos.

O saco amniótico... Tudo indicava que seria duro, como pedra, como a pele do vampiro. As ondas do ultra-som mal conseguiram penetrá-la, e a agulha dobrou quando Carlisle tentou tirar uma amostra de líquido amniótico. Meu abdômen se contraiu apenas com a memória.

"Mas, Carlisle," minha voz soou clara, mas distante nos meus ouvidos. Meus pensamentos giravam na minha cabeça. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim. "O que acontece se eu precisar de uma cesária? O saco amniótico é er... difícil. ''

A cabeça de Edward se virou pra Carlisle, cujo rosto estava sério agora.

" Bem, agora não há nenhuma razão para pensar que uma cesária seria necessária. "Mas temos muito tempo para descobrir o que fazer."

Concordei, considerando suas palavras com cuidado.

"Assim, haveria uma maneira de puxar o bebê para fora?"

"Nós vamos começar a olhar para ele, Bella. Vai ser um longo caminho." Edward apertou minha mão. Eu tomei uma respiração e lembrei do que ele me disse uma vez.

"Mas a única coisa que corta a pele do vampiro é dentes de vampiro, não é?"

"Bem, é a melhor coisa para cortar, mas existem algumas outras possibilidades." o rosto de Edward estava confuso. Então, todo mundo, obviamente estava se perguntando onde eu queria chegar com isso. Eu sabia onde estava indo - e eu não gostei. Eu tentei parar de me dizer isso, mas era tarde demais, as palavras saíram pra fora antes que eu tivesse uma chance.

"Você não teria que morder através do saco, então? Com seus dentes?"

Silêncio.

Completo, total, absoluto.

Sete faces de vampiro olhando para mim. Faces pálidas.

Eu olhei para baixo corando, desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer. Foi tão profundo que estava fazendo a minha pele formigar. Então eu ouvi Edward balançar do meu lado. Eu olhei e ele estava tenso, tentando esconder o sorriso que estava torcendo seus lábios. Então, Emmett riu. E Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Esme. Mas não era um riso de desprezo, era bem-humorado. Finalmente, o meu constrangimento se dissipou e eu ri junto.

"Bella, amor..." Edward franziu o nariz quando ele me puxou para um abraço apertado e beijou o meu cabelo. "Isso é... horrível!"

Eu estava sentada contra os grandes da cama, apoiada nos travesseiros de pluma. Minhas pernas estavam esticadas. Edward estava com a cabeça no meu colo, suas mãos segurando a carta acima de seu rosto. Após um momento ele colocou para baixo e olhou para mim, sorrindo.

"Sua mãe viveu. Ela o trouxe ao mundo naturalmente e com segurança". Ele tinha lido uma linha após outra. Minha segurança era o principal motivo do sorriso de Edward.

Ele suspirou feliz. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, suavemente fazendo círculos sobre seu couro cabeludo e ele fechou os olhos.

"E ele vive facilmente com vampiros e seres humanos." Meu dedo traçou seus lábios suavemente e eu o beijei. Lá fora o céu estava escuro e eu bocejava. Após o alívio e a emoção que a carta de Siobahn tinha trazido, eu me sentia exausta.

"Cansada amor?"

"Hum, sim."

Ele se sentou, colocando as mãos sobre meus quadris e me puxou para baixo pra que eu me deitasse. Ele deitou ao meu lado e me aconchegou nele enquanto os bocejos iam e vinham.

"Você quer dormir? Eu vou desligar a luz."

"Não, ainda não." Eu sorri. Eu não podia vê-lo, estava escuro. Estendi a mão e descansei no meu ventre. Ele esfregou seu rosto no meu pescoço, passou a mão na minha barriga e fez círculos sobre a pele.

"Você vai escrever para Siobahn para agradecê-lo?"

"Sim, definitivamente. Vou fazer hoje à noite enquanto você estiver dormindo."

"Diga-lhe obrigado por mim, também."

"Eu vou".

Eu bocejei novamente. "Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com seus pais". ''

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Nós nunca saberemos ao certo, mas talvez tenha sido uma situação como a nossa." Seus olhos eram tão suaves e ele sorriu para mim. "Eles se amavam."

E por alguma razão, olhar em seus olhos me fez corar profundamente, algo que não lhe escapou. Nossos olhos caíram de repente, tímidos. Eu não poderia explicar o porquê.

"Seu comentário sobre a Itália, significa que os Volturi não sabem?"

A mandíbula de Edward se contraiu, eu podia ver os músculos apertados sob sua pele. E os olhos que estavam ternos e suaves até um momento atrás, agora estavam duros.

"Não vou mentir pra você, Bella. Tenho certeza que você percebe que esse bebê seria de grande interesse para Aro e seus companheiros."

Estremeci um pouco com a idéia e ele me puxou para ele, firmemente.

"O que você acha que eles fariam?"

"Eu não sei." Sua voz estava tensa "Mas é uma questão de silenciar ... eles nunca vão descobrir." Havia uma finalidade em seu tom agora.

"Você parece certo sobre isso."

"Eu estou". Ele se sentou. Eu me levantei em meus cotovelos, observando-o. Ele me fitou por um instante, seus os olhos intensos e profundos, então ele estendeu a mão para o meu rosto. Seu polegar deslizou suavemente sobre minha bochecha.

"Eu prometo a você agora, Bella. Os Volturi nunca serão uma ameaça para você, ou o para nosso bebê. Nunca".

A emoção na sua voz e nos seus olhos era feroz. E eu acreditei nele. Eu sabia, absolutamente, sem dúvida que ele nunca iria deixar que nada acontecesse conosco. Eu me senti apaixonada novamente.

Ele me deitou de volta, a cabeça aninhada desta vez contra a minha barriga enquanto seus braços se encaixavam ao meu redor. Ele colocou alguns beijos suaves contra a minha pele enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo novamente. Eu adorava seu cabelo.

"Bella, você sabe quando eu sugeri ir pra Seattle na próxima semana olhar a mobília do bebê?"

"Hum, sim?"

"Vamos amanhã."

A Boutique Bambino tinha tudo que um bebê poderia precisar. Tudo. E também um monte de coisas que o bebê não precisaria.

Estávamos a alguns minutos parados no interior das portas de vidro. Nenhum de nós parecia saber para onde ir. Para o mobiliário e acessórios de departamento, brinquedos e livros, ou talvez as roupas ou seções de decoração.

"Hum, o que precisamos?" Eu balancei minha cabeça sem ter idéia por onde começar.

"Bem, nós já encomendamos um berço. Suponho que poderíamos começar com um colchão e cobertores para isso." Edward obviamente estava pensando mais claramente que eu.

"Ok, boa idéia."

"Talvez pudéssemos olhar ao redor e obter algumas idéias. Nós não temos que comprar tudo hoje." Ele pegou minha mão. "Hum, na verdade, talvez possamos começar por aqui... com os carrinhos de bebé." Revirei os olhos. Como sempre, qualquer coisa com rodas.

"Edward, esta loja é muito cara." Virei o preço para mostrar-lhe imediatamente e me perguntei porque eu ainda me preocupava em perguntar.

"É?" Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros quando olhou para os números, ele continuava a balançar o encosto do carrinho Prime Pramade pra cima e para baixo sem realmente ligar pro que eu disse. Ele apenas confirmou o que eu pensei na noite em que eu concordei com o cavalo de balanço - era uma causa perdida. E acho que o meu sorriso de _tudobem _poderia ter sido maior. Eu adorava vê-lo feliz. E ele parecia estar contente por eu não protestar. Ele parou de mexer no carrinho e me puxou para um abraço apertado.

"Vou me comportar amor, eu prometo."

Depois que eu parei de me sentir oprimida, comecei a me divertir e nossa pilha de compras no balcão cresceu. Um carrinho de bebê, um assento de bebê para o carro, colchão e lençóis para o berço. Havia também algumas roupas para gestantes. O jeans mais caro que eu já tinha comprado não tinha sequer um zíper, mas pelo menos o cós de elástico não iria apertar o meu bebê.

"Tem certeza de que não precisamos de uma banheira projetada ergonomicamente para suportar quadris pequenos?" Edward estava lendo as informações de uma banheira de plástico que custava cem dólares.

"Não, nós não precisamos."

Ele franziu a testa, como se não tivesse certeza, mas depois de um momento, ele balançou a cabeça e pegou a banheira azul de plástico que eu lhe entreguei. A que custava vinte nove e noventa e cinco.

"De acordo com Renee eu tomava banho na pia durante as minhas primeiras semanas de vida e meus quadris estão bem."

Ele se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Sim, eles estão." Eu comecei a rir enquanto ele corria seu nariz ao longo da minha mandíbula.

Eu continuei a rir alguns momentos mais tarde, quando vi Edward pegar a bolsa-bebê.

Ele estava ali, com os braços estendidos, enquanto eu ajustava as tiras nas suas costas. Nós dois sabíamos que ele poderia ter se amarrado sozinho de uma maneira muito mais rápida e fácil, mas eu não quis falar sobre isso.

"Como se sente? Não é incômodo?" Imediatamente, percebi a inutilidade da minha pergunta. Vampiros não sentem desconforto. Eu ri quando dei um passo para trás para admirar minha obra - meu coração pulou. Edward, sorridente, usando uma bolsa de bebê.

"Ela se sente bem", ele estava sorrindo quando abriu a bolsa. "Então, o bebê descansa por aqui, e eu ainda tenho as minhas mãos livres".

"Yeah. Você quer uma?" Só de olhar pros seus olhos eu sabia que ele queria.

"Absolutamente", disse ele, correndo as mãos sobre o tecido azul escuro.

"Edward, você está tentando imaginar o bebê ai não é?" Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

Ele me lançou um sorriso tímido. "Talvez."

Fui até ele e coloquei meus braços em torno de sua cintura, abraçando-o forte. Ele esfregou minhas costas com uma mão e pegou a caixa da bolsa-bebê com a outra. Eu o senti tenso quase imediatamente.

'' Qual o problema?''

"Projetado para utilizar o calor do corpo para manter o bebê quente quando ele repousar confortavelmente contra seu peito." Eu podia ouvir o desapontamento em sua voz.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu estava determinada a não deixa-lo triste. "Não, Edward. Vamos adicionar um cobertor extra. Camisas de linha. Ou até adicionar uma garrafa de água quente. Existem muitas maneiras de contornar isso, você vai ver."

Olhei para cima. Seus olhos dourados estavam brilhando de novo, aquele sorriso torto nos lábios - a emoção estava de volta. "Sim, você está certa. Existem muitas maneiras."

Saí de seus braços para dar mais uma olhada nele.

"É, realmente combina com você. '' Eu disse e ele riu.

" Posso te ajudar com isso? "Você precisa de uma mão para ajustar as correias". Eu pulei de susto. A vendedora, com longas unhas cor de rosa e cabelo loiro liso tinha se aproximado e eu não tinha percebido. Mas logo percebi que era justamente sua intenção – os olhos de Edward perceberam quando ela me ignorou. Imediatamente, Edward me puxou para os seus braços. Eu podia imaginar os pensamentos dela.

"Não, obrigado". A voz de Edward era fria quando ele levantou minhas mãos para os seus lábios, os olhos presos nos meus. "Minha esposa e eu estamos muito bem, obrigado." E ele beijou a minha aliança de casamento, muito claramente. O assistente, cujo nome do crachá dizia Mandy, deu um sorriso forçado.

"Bem, deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa." Ela me deu uma pincelada rápida, eu lancei um olhar descrente e ela se afastou. Ela deve ter recebido a mensagem, porque ela só olhou para Edward por mais duas vezes.

"Inacreditável", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. Tinha sido assim durante toda a manhã. Assistentes em cada esquina oferecendo para ajudar. Outros clientes perguntando se Edward gostaria que qualquer conselho. Eu entendia acima de tudo. Alguém tão lindo como Edward chamava atenção em qualquer lugar. Seu charme de vampiro e o amor que irradiava dele o fazia parecer como um letreiro de néon.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou, deixando-me sentir o quanto era amada.

"Mm." Eu descansei minha cabeça contra seu peito.

"Vamos lá", disse ele correndo as mãos sobre minhas costas. "Vamos acrescentar a bolsa para a pilha e depois conferir os livros. O bebê terá os clássicos, Urso Pooh e Coelho Peter". Ele me deu seu sorriso torto e me beijou de novo. Concordei, sorrindo de volta - ele sempre sabia como me fazer sentir melhor.

E Edward manteve sua promessa de se comportar. Quase.

Foi só no final das compras que ele decidiu que precisava de um segundo carrinho.

O Overlander. Era um carrinho com três pneus, projetado para andar em terrenos irregulares. Era quase tão grande quanto o jipe de Emmet.

"E o Tripper Day?" O carrinho já estava estacionado no balcão, esperando por nós. Eu gostei do Tripper Day. Ele tinha quatro rodas de tamanho normal e parecia um carrinho regular. O Overlander parecia que poderia fazer manobras.

"Bem ...," ele parecia estranho e não estava olhando para mim. "Talvez eu pudesse levar esse de presente e podemos ainda comprar o Tripper Day para você."

"Um pra cada?"

Ele olhou para mim, com um sorriso esperançoso. "Eu não vejo porque não." E eu poderia dizer, ele realmente não viu.

Assim, a pilha cresceu.

"Devíamos olhar para o departamento de decoração antes de irmos? Só para ver?"

Eu estava começando a me sentir cansada, mas eu sabia que ele realmente queria ver.

"Claro. Vamos ver."

Paramos em frente a um corredor enorme, com arcos cheios de patos e coelhos. Havia muitos cercadinhos coloridos. O outro corredor era onde ficavam os papéis de parede, gessos, candeeiros, tapetes e cortinas.

"Uau... Isso é incrível." E realmente era.

Olhamos para o berçário primeiro. As paredes eram de um verde pálido as cortinas e tapetes eram cheias de ursinhos de pelúcia.O berço e as gavetas eram brancos.

"O que você acha?" ele perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Talvez. Você gosta de ursos?"

" Leões de montanha, lembra?" Olhei para cima, chocada, e o vi sorrindo para mim.

"Edward!"

Ele riu e me puxou para um abraço. "Os ursos são legais. Ou devemos comprar um sobre o alfabeto? Ou... um que pareça a selva amazônica?" Nossos olhos viajaram para os próximos temas da amostra.

Eu assenti. "Talvez."

"Animais de fazenda?"

"Hum, não, eu não penso e vacas coloridos são muito chamativos.''Soltei um suspiro e dei de ombros quando ele riu. "Nós não temos que ter um tema, não é? Quer dizer, nós poderíamos apenas pintar as paredes e colocar os móveis e é isso, né?"

"Nós podemos fazer isso. "Podemos fazer qualquer coisa que você queira amor." Ele estava diante de mim agora, uma mão no meu quadril, e a outra colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu sorri e tentei sufocar o bocejo que estava se formando.

"Eu sinto como se eu tivesse tomado decisões suficientes para um dia." Eu podia sentir a energia esvaindo e eu estava começando a me sentir cansada. E com fome. Ele levantou minha mão aos lábios e a beijou. ''

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Sim, por favor."

Voltamos para o balcão para finalizar o pagamento. Enquanto Edward entregava seu cartão de crédito e finalizava a documentação de entrega eu vaguei ao longo de um conjunto de estantes azul perto da porta de entrada. As prateleiras estavam vazias, exceto por um urso, sentado no canto da prateleira de cima. Ele era um urso clássico, com um focinho e pêlo escuro, os olhos de vidro pareciam tristes. Suas patas tinham almofadas de couro e o cordão no seu pescoço dizia Sr. Billington. O brinquedo rosnou quando eu o peguei isso me fez sorrir.

"Eu conheço alguém que soa exatamente como você", sussurrei, acariciando sua pele.

"Você já encontrou um amigo?" Edward estava ao meu lado, segurando uma sacola com roupas de gestante. Eu dei uma risada e rapidamente coloquei Sr. Billington de volta na prateleira.

"Não, só olhando." Dei de ombros, colocando minha mão na sua enquanto olhava pra prateleira. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça enquanto andávamos em direção as portas de vidro.

Dei um último olhar para o Sr. Billington.

"Feliz aniversário". A voz de Edward era suave no meu ouvido e seus lábios ainda mais suaves na minha bochecha. Mas, ainda assim, me senti tensa. Abri um olho e observei. O quarto era o mesmo. Estantes, mesa, sofá, cama. Cavalo de balanço. Nenhuma pilha de presentes. Nem fitas, cordas ou balões. Nem vampiros sorrindo dizendo 'surpresa'. Pelo menos, não nesta sala.

"Não se preocupe, amor, eu os fiz prometer não fazer nada."

Suspirei aliviada e me sentei. Eu estava esperando que meu aniversário fosse ignorado. Eu tinha sido o centro das atenções por bastante tempo e eu absolutamente não queria que ninguém tentasse refazer o fracasso do ano passado.

Ao meu lado, Edward estava vestindo sua camiseta do Snoopy - que era um ótimo presente pra mim. Eu me perguntei se ele sabia disso.

Ele pegou a bandeja que estava me esperando no pé da cama. Havia uma fumegante xícara de chocolate quente, ovos mexidos - mmm, eu ainda ansiava por eles, e minha obsessão mais recente... Sorvete de baunilha com manteiga de amendoim. Manteigas de amendoim crocantes.

Eu sorri para ele.

"Obrigado." Eu me inclinei e o beijei. Ele deu seu sorriso perfeito e seu cabelo caiu sobre os olhos de topázio. Eu suspirei. Realmente, estar casada com Edward era como ter um aniversário a cada dia. Um bom aniversário.

Voltei para a bandeja e uma caixa apareceu misteriosamente entre os ovos e o sorvete. Uma caixa prata com uma fita azul amarrada sobre ela. Eu fiz uma careta. Como ele fez isso?

"Edward, você me disse...", ele colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios.

"Eu disse a você que os outros prometeram. Eu não estava me incluindo nisso."

Eu fiz uma careta e ele sorriu novamente. Aquele sorriso perverso que sempre me derretia.

"Na verdade, não é para você, Bella. É muito mais para mim." Ele disse sua voz soando mais aveludada do que o normal. Ele estava usando todo o seu charme esta manhã.

Eu puxei a fita e levantei a tampa de prata brilhante. Dentro havia algo sedoso, macio e azul. Um profundo azul-escuro. Eu tirei da caixa e observei.

"Edward é lindo."

A lingerie era longa e elegante. Delicadamente bordada, os bordados se repetiam no busto. O tecido caia leve sobre a linha da cintura, era obviamente para uma mulher grávida.

"Onde você conseguiu isso? Alice escolheu?" Eu me levantei da cama e segurei na frente da blusa e shorts de pijama que eu usava. O sorriso de aprovação de Edward caiu um pouco.

"Na verdade, eu o escolhi." Ele parecia chateado.

"Desculpe". Fiz uma careta. "É que isso é tão Alice... você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Perguntei mordendo o lábio.

Eu esperava que ele entendesse. Ele sorriu.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas esta escolha foi toda minha", ele suspirou e pareceu melancólico quando olhou para mim, o sorriso ainda no rosto. "Eu vi isso em um dos catálogos espalhados por ai. E pensei que ficaria lindo em você."

Eu balancei a saia pra frente e para trás. Eu observei que Edward estava me olhando.

Eu não andava muito na moda, eu normalmente optava pelo confortável, mais de dois anos pra cá Alice insistia sempre em me vestir. Mas por alguma razão, eu tinha começado a achar a idéia agradável. E Edward certamente gostou.

Lembrei-me da minha primeira noite com Edward. Eu desejei que eu tivesse o pijama da Victoria's Secret que Renee havia comprado mim - o que eu tinha deixado em Phoenix, ainda com a etiqueta.

E tinha o vestido que eu escolhi para minha noite de núpcias - Eu estava me sentindo bonita aquele dia.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

"Devo colocá-lo agora?"

Ele respirou profundamente, lentamente. "Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia." Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros, eu notei.

"Porquê?" Houve um pouco de provocação na minha voz.

Ele estendeu a mão e me puxou para ele. "Porque se você colocar isso agora, nós não vamos sair dessa cama e hoje eu estava planejando levá-la em Port Angeles para almoçar. E nós estamos devendo um jantar a Charlie mais tarde.  
Eu ri quando ele me abraçou mais apertado. Eu podia sentir sua respiração ficando mais rápida.

" Mas talvez", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Você devesse usá-lo para mim esta noite." A ponta da sua língua lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Todos vão sair hoje à noite". Vão ficar fora pelo resto da noite."

Eu me arrepiei.

"E, além disso...", ele falou mais baixo, seus lábios roçaram minha pele e eu prendi a respiração, esperando por suas palavras. "Se você esperar mais tempo para comer seus ovos eles vão esfriar."

Eu gemi e ele se afastou, rindo. Mas ele estava certo, e eu estava com fome. Eu sempre estava com fome.

Eu estava divida entre os ovos e o sorvete, quando notei. Havia um urso sentado no cavalo de balanço.

"Senhor Billington!" Surpresa, eu quase derrubei minha bandeja em cima de Edward, que a apanhou cuidadosamente pra colocá-la no final da cama. Saí da cama e peguei o urso, apertando-o para fazê-lo rosnar.

"Como? Eu só o vi ontem."

Edward encolheu os ombros sorrindo, seus olhos estavam brilhando. Ele provavelmente fez um acordo com a loja em Seattle pra voltar no meio da noite. Ou ele pagou uma fortuna para entregarem tão rápido. De qualquer forma, eu decidi deixar pra lá.

"Vocês dois pareciam ter uma ligação," Edward disse calmamente e eu ri. Agora, quando eu olhei nos olhos do Sr. Billington, eles não pareciam tão tristes.

"Então...", ele saiu da cama e andou até mim, seus olhos focados nos meus. Lentamente, ele tirou o Sr. Billington das minhas mãos e o sentou de volta no cavalo de balanço. Seus braços rodearam minha cintura e ele apertou seu corpo contra o meu. "... Feliz aniversário, Bella." Seus lábios começaram a se mover ao longo de minha mandíbula até minha garganta e eu arqueei minhas costas.

"Já acabou o café?" ele murmurou contra minha pele.

"Unh hmm," as sensações me deixaram mole, em vez de falar eu apenas assenti.

"Bom". E ele me pegou nos braços e me levou para a cama. Gentilmente, ele subiu em mim e me colocou contra os travesseiros, beijando-me suavemente. Então, com muito cuidado, ele se ajoelhou em cima de mim, os joelhos firmemente plantados de cada lado das minhas coxas. E houve um silêncio, apenas o som do meu coração batendo, ele descansou as mãos sobre o colchão, ao lado dos meus ombros.

"Edward" eu pensei que você disse... "

" Quer que eu pare? "Eu paro se você quiser."

Ele escovou a ponta do nariz ao longo da minha mandíbula, então roçou os lábios na minha boca.

"Não. "Não pare".

"Devo cantar feliz aniversário para você?"

"Hum ..., não, isso não é ... não ..."

"Não?"Seus lábios arrastaram sobre meu queixo e desceram para minha garganta. "Eu pensei que era tradicional."

"Ung ..., não ... Não... "Para ser."

"Oh". Ele estava sorrindo - Eu podia sentir sua boca curvada contra a pele do meu peito. "E se eu disser que quero fazer?"

"Hum, bem ... eu suponho ...", eu simplesmente não conseguia terminar, a sua língua se juntou a minha pele e agora ela estava movendo-a para o sul.

"Eu... oh..."

Ele se sentou, ainda montado em minhas pernas, apoiando totalmente seu próprio peso ele puxou a camisa do snoopy pela cabeça e a deixou cair no chão.

"Parabéns pra você..." Ele falou as palavras, bem baixinho, num sussurro profundo. Seus dedos longos enrolados ao redor da barra da minha blusa. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e eu concordei com minha respiração engatada. Um segundo depois ela havia desaparecido. Agora, ele poderia realmente ver meu coração bater. Seus dedos traçando minhas costelas para cima e pra baixo, circulando sobre os meus seios. Seu toque era quase como um sussurro sobre a minha pele, eu gemi.

"Parabéns pra você..." Outro suspiro profundo. Ele tirou as mãos dos meus seios e em um movimento rápido minhas calças de pijama haviam sumido. Edward estava de joelhos, em cima de mim. Lábios e olhos sorridentes. Cabelo caindo. Eu levei minha mão através dos fios cor de bronze, empurrando-o para fora de seus olhos. Eu pensei que meu coração ia parar.

"Feliz aniversário, querida Bella..." Suas mãos voltaram e ele enrolou os dedos ao redor da minha calcinha. Eu prendi minha respiração. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouco, em questionamento. Eu mordi meu lábio e sorri. Seus olhos estavam grudados nos meus e lentamente ele começou a puxá-la para baixo, seus dedos deixando um rastro de fogo na minha pele. Engoli em seco. Então, com um floreio, eles foram embora. Seus olhos estavam brilhando quando ele inclinou seu rosto pra perto do meu. Nossos olhos grudados.

"Parabéns pra você". Seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Mmmm, esse era o melhor aniversário de todos. E não era nem oito horas da manhã.

Ip Ip Urra.

- -

Eu estava sentada de pernas cruzadas, na minha velha cama na casa de pilha de CDs de um lado e um monte de livros do outro.

Nós tínhamos saído de casa e, eventualmente, o almoço foi delicioso. Ele me levou ao La Bella Italia, o restaurante onde tínhamos jantado naquela primeira noite. E de lá nós tínhamos andado pelo porto, olhando os barcos, antes de voltar para Forks. Nós voltamos para casa de Charlie cedo para que eu pudesse empacotar algumas coisas.

Eu levei só algumas coisas para o quarto de Edward. Principalmente roupas e livros favoritos. Agora, como a casa estava em fase de conclusão eu estava começando a levar mais coisas pra minha nova casa.

"Você quer isto?"

De alguma forma, Edward conseguia ficar lindo somente pro encostar-se à minha escrivania. Ele estava segurando meu livro de Trigonometria, sorrindo com seu meio sorriso.

"Nop". Eu disse. Seu sorriso ficou maior e ele jogou o livro no lixo.

"Que tal isso?"

"Cálculo? Não!" Ele sorriu e o jogou na lixeira.

"Você não está pensando em levar o computador, não é?"

"O que há de errado com meu computador?" Perguntei indignada, Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tudo bem, o computador fica".

Ele sorriu novamente e eu tentei ignorá-lo, concentrando-se no CD na minha mão.

"E isto?" O canto da sua boca tinha se curvado.

"Eu gostaria de manter isso. Razões sentimentais."

Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou meu livro de Biologia cuidadosamente sobre a pilha na lixeira. "Eu mantenho as minhas também", ele murmurou baixinho. Sorri para mim mesma.

Eu continuei com a minha classificação, me perguntando porque eu tinha comprado alguns desses CDs. Eu percebi um momento depois que Edward estava muito quieto. E calmo. Eu olhei para cima. Ele estava segurando um livro na mão, apenas olhando para a capa. Eu esperei um momento e ele falou.

"Quando foi que você conseguiu isso?" Ele o ergueu. Os hábitos da boa sociedade: Um Guia para Boas Maneiras e Etiqueta para jovens senhoras e senhores.

Eu tinha esquecido sobre ele, não tinha pensado sobre isso durante meses.

"Oh, onde você achou isso?"

Seus olhos indicam o espaço entre a mesa e a parede. "Deve ter caído."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele veio devagar até a cama e sentou-se. Coloquei minhas pernas no chão para lhe dar mais espaço.

"Então, quando você conseguiu isso, Bella? Eu não sabia que você estava interessada na etiqueta social do início do século XX". Ele estava olhando para a data de publicação no interior da tampa frontal. 1912. Sua voz não demonstrava nenhuma emoção em particular.

"Comprei no dia em que você me contou sobre George."

Sua testa se enrugou formando uma carranca.

"Porquê?"

Eu respirei e comecei.

"Naquela manhã, na clareira, depois que você... bem, depois de tudo... quando você foi caçar eu fui para Port Angeles." Seu rosto se inclinou pra olhar para mim com curiosidade, a carranca em vigor. Eu nunca lhe disse o que eu fiz depois que eu tinha deixado a clareira naquele dia. Não havia razão. Nós não tínhamos falado muito sobre aquele dia.

"Eu pensei que você tinha ido para casa."

"Eu fui, mas eu não fiquei lá por muito tempo. Eu só precisava de um pouco de espaç tempo para pensar." Eu mantive a minha voz firme, ele estremeceu levemente e desviou o olhar. Mesmo que eu já tivesse superado o passado de Edward, aquela manhã na clareira nunca seria uma lembrança feliz.

Eu coloquei a mão sobre o braço dele, quebrando a distância entre nós. "Enquanto eu pensava sobre tudo, eu fique olhando os barcos... isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Enquanto eu vagava pela livraria, eu achei isso na seção de segunda mão." Eu encolhi os ombros. "Foi publicado quando você era um menino."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu pensei que poderia, eu não sei... me ajudar a entender melhor as coisas. Entendê-lo melhor, descobrir como você se sentia sobre... tudo. Eu pensei que poderia ajudar."

Ele engoliu em seco e eu podia ver que seus olhos ainda focados no livro ,estavam tristes. Ele soltou um suspiro agudo e balançou a cabeça como se tentasse limpar algum pensamento desagradável. E provavelmente era. Então ele se virou para mim. Seus olhos estavam escuros agora. Quando falou, sua voz estava incrédula.

"Bella, você está me dizendo que no dia que eu lhe disse... possivelmente a coisa mais dolorosa que eu poderia dizer, o dia que eu quebrei seu coração e quase nos destruí ... você foi e comprou um livro para que você possa me entender melhor? Então, você poderia me ajudar? "

As últimas palavras foram ditas por entre os dentes. Seus olhos faiscavam agora, pareciam quase com raiva.

"Eu ... eu não sei se eu pensei dessa maneira, no momento, mas eu acho que sim. Eu sabia que ainda queria que ficássemos juntos, mas no início eu não sabia como. Eu só queria encontrar uma maneira de consertar as coisas, passar por isso, eu pensei que poderia ser um primeiro passo. "

Ele desviou o olhar novamente, sacudindo a cabeça um pouco mais. Então ele colocou o livro ao seu lado, apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Comecei a morder meus lábios. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo - ele estava tendo um dos seus momentos 'Eu não sou digno'. É certo que esses momentos vêm acontecendo cada vez menos ao longo dos últimos meses, mas a tendência ainda estava lá. Às vezes eu o pegava olhando pra mim, apenas fugazmente, por um segundo. Mas, quando eu olhei para ele eu percebi que era sério.

De repente, ele se levantou e foi até a janela, descansando as mãos ou no parapeito. Ele suspirou profundamente, de cabeça baixa.

Saltei da cama e andei até ele lentamente. Ele saberia que eu estava chegando. Quando cheguei ao seu lado eu descansei minha mão em seu braço. Seus olhos estavam fechados, o rosto estava abatido e sua mandíbula apertada.

Então, mudei a minha mão para descansar sobre o seu coração. "Mesmo triste, Edward, eu nunca duvidei de você. Eu sei o que está aqui." Mudei a minha mão, apertando-a sobre seu coração. "Eu sei quem está aqui. Eu sempre saberei. Eu só queria ajudar. Nos ajudar. Eu provavelmente estava sendo egoísta, realmente. Eu sei que não há vida para mim sem você, você sabe."

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e pareceu estremecer.

"Quando você deveria ter me entregando de volta o anel, ou atirar pedras nas janelas do Volvo, você estava tentando me entender."

"Bem, eu nunca iria devolver o anel, e não me ocorreu quebrar as janelas do Volvo. Mas sim eu estava tentando...entender."

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para mim. Talvez eu devesse ter mentido sobre o livro, lhe dizer que comprei por interesse. Ou talvez disser que ler era um hobby secreto de Charlie. Mas dizer a verdade era o mais certo a se fazer.

Após um momento, ele ergueu o rosto, sem olhar para mim. Ele olhou pela janela em vez disso, os braços ainda apoiados contra o parapeito. Lentamente retirei a minha mão do seu coração, o meu próprio estava começando a experimentar um sentimento de perda.

Meus aniversários com Edward Cullen nunca dariam certo?

Então ele se virou para mim e falou. Seus olhos me surpreenderam - ele parecia determinado. Mas, determinado para o que, eu não sabia. Sua voz era firme e forte quando ele falou.

"Bella, eu sempre soube que eu não mereço você e nunca vou..." Meu coração torceu. Seu discurso era indigno. "E isso nunca foi tão claro para mim como agora. Nunca". Minha cabeça estava muito pesada. Toda a minha energia tinha drenado para fora de mim.

"Mas eu não posso lhe dizer a alegria que eu sinto, porque, apesar de tudo que eu te disse aquele dia, você só não me amou o suficiente para ficar comigo, mas você ... fez isso." Sua voz quebrou quando ele apontou para o livro.

Meus olhos se prenderam aos seus, chocados. Ele estava bem! Minha cabeça começou a girar em alívio. Seus olhos estavam cerrados – cheios de um amor forte e feroz.

"Eu não posso acreditar que mereço um amor tão poderoso. Não devia ser para mim. Mas é... e eu vou pega-lo", ele sussurrou.

O alívio fluiu em mim e uma única lágrima escapou dos meus olhos.

"Bella, amor...", ele estendeu a mão para escovar a umidade do meu rosto.

Acenei para longe a sua preocupação com a minha mão. "Feliz", eu disse e ele sorriu passando os braços em volta da minha cintura.

Sentamos na cama e ele me puxou para seu colo. Ficamos quietos, observando o céu ficar escuro lá fora. De vez em quando ele colocava um beijo em algum lugar - no meu rosto, meus lábios, meu cabelo. Meus dedos estavam acariciando suavemente ao longo do seu braço, traçando círculos sobre as costas da sua mão.

Depois de um tempo ele pegou o livro e começou a folhear-lo.

"Então o que você acha?" ele perguntou calmamente enquanto seus olhos passavam pelas páginas.

Deixei escapar um suspiro, lembrando o que eu tinha lido naquela noite. "Bem, tudo parecia tão... suprimido. Quero dizer maridos e esposas não demonstravam afeto em público, sem beijo na boca a menos se você é casado, não falar com alguém a menos que tenha sido formalmente apresentada por outra pessoa. Era estranho."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, era". Embora eu tenha certeza que era diferente por trás das portas.

Ele folheou as últimas páginas e depois o jogou na pilha sobre a lixeira, uma sobrancelha levantada em questão. Eu balancei a cabeça firme e ele sorriu quando ele caiu em cima de Cálculo e Trigonometria.

Eu me aconcheguei contra ele.

"Nós não vamos educar o nosso bebê, como as pessoas faziam antigamente vamos?" Eu estava pensando no capítulo sobre as crianças. A crença de que eles devem ser vistos e não ouvidos, mostrando que uma criança com muito amor e carinho tinha um caráter enfraquecido e que só uma dura disciplina podia fortalecê-lo.

"Não, não vamos." Ele me puxou para mais perto. "Haverá muitos beijos e abraços."

Eu me aconcheguei mais e ele esfregou a mão sobre minha barriga. "Mas acho que vai haver regras sobre a hora de dormir e comer legumes?" Ele parecia inseguro e eu sorri.

"Sim, hora de dormir e legumes."

Ele balançou a cabeça, o rosto sério, como se estivesse trabalhando com um quebra-cabeça. "Mas também haverá regras sobre sorvete e chocolate."

"Sim. Às vezes." Eu comecei a rir,ele parecia muito entusiasmado com estas coisas e eu sabia que essa criança, provavelmente, iria jantar sorvete de chocolate se quisesse. Eu teria que manter um estreito controle sobre as coisas – porque ele já tinha seu pai ao redor do seu dedo mindinho. Sorri ao pensar no cavalo de balanço.

"Seus pais eram rigorosos?"

Ele pensou por um momento. "Sim, mas não tão rigorosos como os outros pais eram, naquela época, ou como aquele livro fala. Eles eram carinhosos e amorosos, mas não havia regras e eu sabia o meu lugar. Principalmente como eles me disseram.

" Principalmente?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu era apenas um humano."

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro e coloquei minha mão em cima da sua, onde descansava na minha barriga.

"Você está ficando maior." Ele falou baixinho, mas eu ainda podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Ele mudou o rosto e seus lábios beijaram meu pescoço.

"Você é muito bonita, Bella".

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, mas seus lábios cobriram os meus antes que eu falasse. Nós nos deitamos contra os travesseiros e as suas mãos começaram a se mover sob minha camisa, acariciando a minha pele macia.

Ele desceu o rosto e beijou minha barriga.

"Você quer contar ao Charlie esta noite?"

De repente, a felicidade que eu estava sentindo evaporou.

" Hoje à noite? Não é cedo demais?"Só tínhamos nos casado a duas semanas e meia. Se este era um suposto bebê de lua -de -mel, nós não saberíamos sobre isso ainda.

"Em breve vai ser difícil de esconder. Mas acho que você está certa. "Mesmo com base na data real da concepção nós provavelmente não saberíamos ainda." Ele sorriu para mim. "Vamos esperar um pouco mais."

Eu me senti um pouco aliviada. Eu estava preocupada com a reação de Charlie. Mas eu sabia que se ele não pensasse muito sobre as datas, ele ficaria animado em ser avô. Quando o bebê ficar mais velho eles provavelmente vão pescar, ele tentou me levar junto, mais minha coordenação não me deixava no barco por muito tempo. Então uma nuvem de pensamentos veio e afastou a imagem feliz. Será que vamos estar em Forks até lá? Isso seria, no mínimo, cinco ou seis anos de distância - Edward ainda assim teria dezessete anos. Será que eu ainda seria humana?

"Edward, vamos ter que ir embora, não é mesmo?"

"Sim. Mas acho que podemos dar a Charlie um par de anos pelo menos. E você pode sempre visita-lo sem mim. Eu não acho que Charlie se importaria. E o mesmo com Renee".

"Eu não ia gostar de ficar longe de você."

"Você não ficaria. Eu viria também, eles apenas não saberiam disso."

"Eu não quero que você se esconda."

"Bella, é parte do que temos que fazer às vezes." Ele acariciou minha bochecha. "É claro que é mais difícil quando você está se escondendo das pessoas que você ama."

"E quando eu mudar?" Eu ainda não sabia quando seria, mas eu não queriam ficar velha, enquanto o meu marido e filho ficariam eternamente jovens. Minha cabeça começou a rodar com tantos pensamentos.

Meu diário estava se enchendo rapidamente. Eu sabia que teria que trabalhar para manter as minhas memórias, mas eu não queria que a vida com meu filho fosse uma memória difusa, eu a queria nítida e clara. Como memórias de vampiro. Mas eu não podia ser uma vampira recém-nascida ao redor do meu próprio recém-nascido, poderia? Eu teria que me afastar e isso era de longe o que eu queria. Fechei os olhos e descansei a cabeça para trás contra os travesseiros.

"Bella, amor... Eu sei que ainda há muitas coisas a considerar, mas agora que temos uma boa idéia do que está à nossa frente, nós vamos encontrar um caminho." Ele sorriu. "Charlie e Renee vão conhecer o seu neto."

Eu tinha ouvido certo? Eu abri meus olhos mostrando claramente a minha descrença.

"Edward, você está me dizendo que tudo vai dar certo? Que podemos fazer isso?"

"Er, sim?"

Eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo.

"Eu nunca pensei que iria inverter nossos papéis e ser a que se preocupa, enquanto você o confiante.

Ele riu e se sentou, cruzando as pernas e me encarando.

"Nem eu" Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu. "... "As coisas parecem diferentes, para mim agora."

Edward ficou diferente desde aquela primeira noite em Chicago quando ele tinha compartilhado seus segredos comigo. E na noite seguinte, quando ele me disse que quando nós fizéssemos amor, seria lindo. Não havia nenhum medo ou preocupação por trás de suas palavras, apenas a crença de que seria lindo. E ele estava tão certo. Tinha sido mais bonito, na primeira vez e em todas as outras vezes.

E agora, com o bebê, ele permitiu que sua alegria substituísse sua preocupação, mesmo antes de receber a carta de Siobahn. E agora com o livro de etiqueta, aceitando que eu prefiro amar e compreender do que ficar brava com ele.

"Você me mudou, Bella. Demorou um pouco, mas acho que você estava trabalhando contra uma centena de anos de culpa e escuridão."

"Então este é o novo Edward não-preocupações?"

Ele riu. "Eu acho que isso nunca vai acontecer." Ele acariciou minha bochecha. "Eu ainda me preocupo com você. Eu sempre me preocuparei. E logo, eu vou ter a sorte de ter mais alguém pra me preocupar." Ele esfregou minha barriga de novo e sua mão escorregou para trás sob a camisa, subindo um pouco mais alto desta vez. Eu pressionei meus lábios contra seu pescoço e chupei a pele lá. Ele assobiou e suas mãos massagearam meus seios. Eu tremi, arqueando as costas. Mas, de repente, ele parou,virando a cabeça em direção à janela.

"O que há de errado?"

"Nada está errado." Ele saiu da cama e me puxou com ele. "Venha, aniversariante isso vai ter que esperar até mais tarde. Estamos na casa de Charlie."

O Jantar com Charlie correu bem. Meu pai pediu pizza para que ninguém tivesse que cozinhar e Edward de alguma forma conseguiu enganar Charlie mais uma vez em relação a comida. E os Cullen praticamente mantiveram a sua promessa. Quando voltamos para casa todos estavam fora, mas havia um grupo enorme de flores e um bolo esperando por mim na sala de estar.

"Eles não podiam deixar passar, amor." Os braços de Edward estavam ao meu redor, enquanto ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu apenas sorri. "Porque enquanto eu pego a caixa de livros lá fora, você não abre o presente que eu te dei?" Seu nariz estava arrastando ao longo do meu pescoço.

"Mm. Tentar abraçar o Sr. Billington e fazê-lo rosnar?" Eu o provocava.

Ele riu. "E abraçar o Sr. Cullen e fazê-lo rosnar?"

Meu coração quase bateu no meu peito.

"Uh huh, tudo bem." Minha voz era apenas um sussurro e ele riu de novo quando se afastou. "Não vou demorar muito." Ele caminhou para fora da porta, enquanto eu corri lá pra cima. Gostaria de saber se a lingerie azul duraria o tempo suficiente para eu usar mais de uma vez.

- -

Eu estava organizando meus livros na sala de estar da casa. A pintura da casa estava terminada e os móveis que Esme e Alice tinham cuidadosamente escolhidos estavam começando a chegar. Era uma mistura confortável e eclética, e felizmente, não muito cara.

Ao longo de uma parede tinha prateleiras até o teto, grandes o suficiente pra manter nossa colecção conjunta de livros. Eu já tinha organizado-os até a metade.

"Bem, pelo menos esta sala está começando a ficar com cara de casa." Esme apareceu com uma camisa solta, ela sempre as usava quando estava trabalhando em seus projetos.

"É lindo, Esme. Nós nunca vamos ser capazes de lhe agradecer o suficiente." Ela acenou com o meu agradecimento e sorriu.

"Você e Edward terão seu espaço", disse ela. "Ele deve ser concluído em poucas semanas," ela estava olhando à sua volta agora. "Mas canalizações modernas e eletricidade, não acontece durante a noite, infelizmente."

Embora o resto da casa fosse rústico, a cozinha e o banheiro eram ambos modernos e elegantes com os mais recentes aparelhos e acessórios. E de alguma forma, Esme fez um maravilhoso trabalho e os dois quartos não pareciam fora do lugar em meio às vigas e os pisos de madeira.

"Pelo menos ele vai estar pronto antes de o bebê nascer. Já pensou mais sobre a creche?"

"Um pouco, mas não tomamos nenhuma decisão."

Ela acenou, sorrindo. "Há tempo de sobra." Ela atravessou a sala e sentou-se na confortável cadeira de couro a minha frente. Tinha um par delas perto da lareira.

"Bella, normalmente, as garotas pedem conselhos sobre a gravidez para suas mães. Eu sei que não sou sua mãe, mas eu penso em você como minha filha e se há algo que você queira falar, ou que eu possa ajudá-la, espero que você sinta-se livre para vir até mim. Sei que seria o papel de Renee, mas até que você decida contar a ela, e mesmo depois que você contar, por favor, saiba que estou aqui, se você precisar." Ela parou e me deu aquele sorriso caloroso e amoroso, que definia a sua posição como a mãe da família Cullen. "Eu sei faz um longo tempo desde a minha própria gravidez, mas ela é clara a minha memória humana. Lembro-me dela todos os dias."

Os olhos dela pareciam distantes, presos na memória, seu sorriso era triste agora.

"Obrigado, Esme. Eu vou." Minha voz a trouxe de volta, ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça dando um sorriso brilhante. Então ela se levantou e eu também Ela veio até mim e colocou as mãos nos meus braços.

"Você trouxe tanta alegria, Bella, não apenas para Edward, mas para todos nós." Ela beijou meu rosto. "Obrigado."

Engoli em seco, as lágrimas chegando perigosamente perto da superfície. Elas nunca pareciam distantes esses dias e as coisas mais simples poderiam me desligar, mas as palavras de Esme me tocaram profundamente e eu estava lutando contra uma sessão de choro. Ela pareceu entender e mudou de assunto rapidamente.

"Não deixe que Edward ocupe todas as prateleiras, ele vai se você deixá-lo". Ela falou com um sorriso, ela me deu um aperto de mão, antes de desaparecer de volta para a casa principal.

Limpei meu nariz na minha manga, tomei mais algumas respirações profundas e continuei a colocar mais livros nas prateleiras. Os livros de Edward eram como uma mistura. Volumes de couro e tecido com mais de cem anos ao lado dos modernos emborrachados e os de capa dura. Ele arrumou os de ficção em ordem alfabética por título. Não-ficção parecia estar organizado por tópico - filosofia, ciência, artes, história, biografia, religião. Eu bufei quando vi a categoria seguinte - os livros sobre carros. Eu tinha visto os livros antes, mas nunca pensei sobre eles. Eu certamente nunca olhei.

Eu corri o dedo sobre o exemplar de Automóveis de luxo do futuro e o puxei na prateleira e olhei, sem dúvida Edward planejaria ter um desses no futuro. Enquanto eu folheava, uma única folha de papel flutuou por entre as páginas e escorregou para o chão. Estava dobrada ao meio e quando peguei eu podia ver que era um esboço. Lembrei-me do desenho do Lyttleton Porto na parede do quarto de Edward e fiquei animada para ver outra peça de sua obra de arte. Mas quando eu desdobrei o papel, eu não podia acreditar no que vi, um suspiro alto e chocado, passou por meus lábios.

Era uma mulher jovem.

Uma mulher jovem e bonita.

Ela era a mulher mais incrivelmente linda que eu já tinha visto.

Rosalie e Tanya não eram nada perto dela.

O desenho mostrava apenas a cabeça e ombros, seu cabelo puxado levemente por trás do seu rosto. Sua beleza não era glamurosa, ou óbvia. Era simples, quase de outro mundo. Havia uma delicadeza sobre suas características, mas também havia alguma coisa quente e apaixonada na expressão dos seus olhos, e na forma como ela desempenhava o sorriso em seus lábios. Mesmo a onda de cílios e a curva da orelha dela eram lindos.

Mas era mais do que isso. O talento de Edward era tão profundo que era como se ele olhasse no fundo da sua alma e capturasse a beleza lá também. Havia compaixão, calor humano e amor.

Ela estava deslumbrante. De parar o coração.

Lágrimas estavam correndo pelo meu rosto e eu mal podia falar.

Eu percebi que eu estava segurando a minha respiração quando minha cabeça começou a girar. Eu inalei rapidamente, mas não consegui tirar os olhos da imagem. Houve um ruído suave na porta e eu olhei para cima, ainda abalada pela minha descoberta. Edward estava ali com as mãos nos bolsos, os ombros levemente curvados. Ele parecia preocupado, incerto - quase nervoso.

No começo eu era incapaz de falar, e ele não disse nada, apenas me observava atentamente. Depois de um momento eu achei minha voz. Eu segurei o papel.

"É realmente como você me vê?"

Ele me disse tantas vezes o quanto eu era bela, e o quanto eu não me via com clareza...

Eu não tinha idéia...

Ele deu alguns passos através da sala.

"Na verdade, não. Não é." Ele deu outro passo. "Minhas habilidades de desenho não são suficientes para fazer qualquer verdadeira justiça."

As lágrimas continuaram fugindo dos meus olhos e ele se aproximou. O papel estava tremendo na minha mão.

"O desenho é uma boa semelhança, mas ele só toca em sua beleza real. E, é apenas uma dimensão", disse ele, cuidadosamente, pegando o desenho entre os dedos e olhando para ele.

Limpei minha mão sobre meu rosto. E pensei em todas as vezes que eu me senti pequena e simples ao lado dele. Todas as vezes que eu me sentia indigna. Todas as vezes as pessoas o lançavam olhares de admiração, e apenas olhares confusos para mim. Todas as vezes que as mulheres bonitas tentaram flertar com ele, mesmo na minha frente. Sempre que nós fomos, em lojas, restaurantes, mesmo andando na rua. Ele nunca tentou olhar pra elas, nenhuma delas, mas eu ainda me sentia como se fosse menos do que ele merecia.

Mas agora, vendo isso, eu não tinha idéia de quanto eu me enganei. Eu não fazia idéia.

Houve ocasiões, como o casamento, onde eu tinha sido feliz com minha aparência, mas isso devia-se principalmente a Alice,a magia da maquiagem e de um vestido de casamento bem cortado.

As lágrimas começaram a vir mais rápido.

"Quando você..." Soluçei, ao invés de terminar a minha frase.

"O dia em que tivemos o nosso piquenique na clareira, quando chegamos e você estava olhando ao redor. Você disse que nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito e ao olhar em seu rosto... você foi... indescritível." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas você sempre é." Tentei sorrir, mas o sorriso se perdeu em algum lugar no meu choque e saiu como uma careta.

"Esse foi o dia em que fizemos amor pela primeira vez."

"Sim". Seu sorriso era honesto. "Foi um dia especial e, enquanto você dormia, naquela noite, eu tentei desenhar o caminho que você olhou para aquela manhã." Ele olhou para o desenho novamente. "Este foi o melhor que pude fazer."

Eu ainda estava oprimida.

"Você se importou muito? Ele largou o jornal no braço da cadeira e se aproximou. Ele estava parado na minha frente agora, e embora não houvesse espaço entre nós, não estávamos nos tocando. "Eu sei que eu te disse uma vez que eu não iria, porque eu sabia que você não iria gostar". Desculpe-me." Ele estendeu a mão, hesitante, seus olhos estavam sutis e cautelosos. "É só um desenho".

"Eu não me importo", eu sussurrei e eu podia ver a tensão deixá-lo e ele sorriu. Olhei em seus olhos e suspirei. Meu nariz estava escorrendo e meus olhos estavam vermelhos. "Edward, eu sou bonita."

Ele riu e me puxou em seus braços. "Sim você é."

Eu era bonita.

Eu bocejei e me aconcheguei mais na cama, sorrindo.

"Edward?"

"Hum?" Ele não estava dormindo, mas parecia que ele poderia estar. Eu sorri. Eu gostava quando ele ficava assim – eu estava em uma espécie de sono, encolhida enquanto ele estava deitado enrolado contra o meu corpo. Eu beijei seus cabelos.

"Por que esconder o meu esboço dentro de um livro sobre carros?" Eu me senti tímida e não o deixei colocá-lo em exposição, mas o desenho estava seguro agora em sua caixa de coisas especiais.

"Eu pensei que seria o único lugar que você nunca iria olhar. Mas como de costume, você me surpreendeu."

Eu ri, meus dedos ainda enrolados através dos fios.

"Eu estive pensando sobre o berçário. Eu acho que sei como eu gostaria de decorá-lo."

"Hum, como?" Ele apoiou a cabeça em uma mão, um sorriso de tirar o fôlego em seus lábios perfeitos. Perdi a concentração por um instante.

"Hum? Oh, hum, certo. Bem, eu pensei que talvez você poderia pintar um mural nas paredes."

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Ambas.

"Você poderia fazer isso, não poderia? Quero dizer você obviamente tem a habilidade. E seria tão especial. Único."

Ele estava balançando a cabeça lentamente. "O que seria a pintura?"

Eu sorri e tracei o meu dedo em seus lábios.

"A clareira".

"A clareira?"

"Uh huh. É o nosso lugar favorito, é lindo e deixaria ele mais calmo.

"Ele?"Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

" Ou ela."

Edward caiu para trás sobre os travesseiros, os olhos vincados em concentração.

"O que você acha?"

Um lento sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Eu nunca fiz nada em tão grande escala."

"Mas?"

Ele estendeu a mão e me beijou.

"Mas eu acho que é uma idéia maravilhosa."

- -

Não adianta tentar passar por um vampiro.

"Bella, você não deveria estar aqui." Eu nem sequer consegui passar da porta.

"Por que não?" Eu sabia o porquê.

Ele se virou para mim e revirou os olhos. "Cheiros de tinta. Eles não são saudáveis para qualquer um de vocês. Vocês sabem disso."

Ele passou por cima das latas de tintas e veio atrás de mim, envolvendo os braços em minha volta, esfregando as mãos sobre minha barriga.

"Eu só queria um olhar rápido, e a janela está aberta."

Nos três dias desde que eu tinha sugerido a Edward pintar o quarto do bebê,ele tinha se jogado na tarefa. Ele passou o dia seguinte estudando amostras de tintas e selecionando as cores certas. No dia seguinte, ele havia comprado todo o material e preparado a sala. E agora, a parede norte estava realmente começando a se parecer com a clareira. Quando as paredes restantes estivessem prontas, ficaria deslumbrante.

Ele tinha recriado perfeitamente a grama macia, as flores roxas e amarelas e, em seguida, como se fossem a distância, as árvores altas que definiam o nosso espaço preferido.

"Eu pensei que eu poderia pintar o teto como o céu e completar todo o efeito. O que você acha?"

Meu sorriso refletia meu entusiasmo e eu virei minha cabeça ao redor para vê-lo. "Parece ótimo". E ele sorriu, antes de me beijar.

Eu saí de seus braços e voltei para a sala, enquanto ele me seguia. Os cheiros estavam se tornando fortes demais.

"Estou indo buscar minha cadeira de balanço na casa de Charlie. Podemos colocá-la aqui agora e, em seguida, movê-la para o berçário quando estiver terminado."

"Me dê um minuto pra me limpar e eu vou com você."

"Está tudo bem, eu posso buscar, não é pesado."

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, deixando-me saber o que ele achava dessa idéia.

"Ok, eu vou esperar enquanto você se limpa". Ele beijou minha testa e depois pegou a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a casa principal.

"Eu estava pensando em ficar para o jantar, também."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Isso é bom, nós vamos ficar aqui."

Eu planejei jantar com Charlie duas ou três vezes por semana. Dessa forma, eu podia ter certeza de que ele estava recebendo algumas refeições decentes, especialmente se eu fizer o suficiente para ele ter sobras na noite seguinte.

Paramos na garagem dos Cullen.

"Será que a cadeira cabe no Volvo? Eu estava em dúvida.

" Não. Nós vamos no jipe de Emmett."

"Nós não podemos. "Ele saiu com Rosalie".

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu sei onde ele guarda as chaves."

Eu fiz uma careta um pouco desconfortável com a idéia de usar o jipe sem permissão.

"Devemos fazer isso? Será que ele não se importa se você usá-lo sem perguntar?"

"Provavelmente." E ele virou o rosto para que eu não pudesse ver seu sorriso. Eu balancei minha cabeça para ele.

"Edward, quantos anos você tem?"

Seus olhos se iluminaram, cheios da lembrança de uma conversa tensa e embaraçosa, uma noite, quase dois anos atrás. Um canto da sua boca se curvou em um sorriso.

"Eu já lhe disse antes, Bella... dezessete."

E eu sorri de volta pensando sobre ele usar o carro de seu irmão sem pedir. De certa forma, Edward sempre teria dezessete anos.

Charlie ficou feliz em nos ver. Ele supervisionou Edward remover a cadeira de balanço do andar de cima, enquanto eu preparava o jantar. Charlie ficou impressionado com o jipe, e o assunto carro se estendeu enquanto comíamos. Percebi que, apesar da habilmente de esconder alimentos em seu guardanapo e movê-lo em torno do seu bolso, Edward realmente tinha mastigado alguns bocados do meu espaguete com almôndegas. Eu apertei os joelhos debaixo da mesa. Sem dúvida, ele daria uma volta mais tarde, enquanto eu estivesse dormindo.

A conversa, finalmente, afastou-se dos carros quando nós começamos a limpar a mesa. Eu estava a recolhendo os pratos e Charlie estava se preparando para ir para a sala de estar ver algo na tv, quando Edward enrijeceu ao meu lado.

"O quê?" Eu sussurrei, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Eu podia ver os músculos tensos do seu pescoço. Eu estava prestes a perguntar de novo, mas de repente eu tive a minha resposta. Houve uma batida na porta. Quem estava do outro lado estava obviamente deixando-o desconfortável. Eu comecei a avançar para o corredor, para lhe responder, mas ele me puxou de volta.

"Deixe Charlie atender", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido. "Edward, o que é ..."

"Venha", eu podia ouvir a voz de Charlie soando tímida e desajeitada. Ele apareceu um instante depois na porta da cozinha acompanhado de Sue Clearwater. Ela estava segurando um prato coberto de algo que cheirava delicioso. Lasanha, pensei. Ela estava sorrindo, mas quando ela viu o rosto de Edward seu sorriso sumiu.

Eu não tinha visto ninguém de La Push desde o casamento, quando Sue e Billy se juntaram a Seth como um dos nossos hóspedes. Eu sabia que ela tinha vindo apenas para apoiar Billy, e que Billy tinha vindo apenas porque ele era amigo do meu pai. Seth só tinha sido feliz e solidário em relação ao nosso casamento. Eu percebi que estava mastigando meu lábio.

"Olá", disse ela secamente, em seguida, fez o que parecia um esforço muito grande para voltar a sorrir.

"Olá", Edward foi educado.

"Oi, Sue," Eu agarrei a mão de Edward e apertei.

Sue virou-se para Charlie. "Eu pensei que eu poderia lhe trazer algum jantar, mas eu vejo que estou um pouco atrasada."

"Oh, bem, obrigado." Foi meu pai corou de verdade? "Eu posso colocá-lo na geladeira e come-lo amanhã à noite." Ele estava balançando a cabeça enquanto levava o prato dela e caminhava até a geladeira. Sue limpou a garganta.

"Foi um casamento lindo", disse ela.

"Obrigado. Ah, e obrigado por terem vindo". Eu sorri e acenei para Sue. "Foi muito bom vê-la e Billy e Seth, também."

"Nós gostamos muito dele", Edward acrescentou, a sinceridade em sua voz era marcante. Depois de um momento Sue sorriu novamente e desta vez houve algum calor genuíno.

"Obrigado. Tivemos um bom tempo."

Houve um silêncio enquanto todos nós estávamos em volta da mesa da cozinha pequena. Charlie estava olhando para o relógio na parede.

"Papai, por que você não leva sua para sala enquanto Edward e eu terminamos de limpar a cozinha?"

Charlie balançou desajeitadamente e depois saiu para o corredor. Sue sorriu para nós de novo e o seguiu. Um momento depois, ouvi a televisão e deixei escapar um suspiro.

"Bem, isso foi estranho." Edward veio atrás de mim quando me virei para a pia e liguei a torneira.

"Sim, você não está errado." Eu adicionei o detergente e sacudi a água, criando bolhas.

Ele beijou meu pescoço. "Mas Sue Clearwater é uma mulher inteligente. Ela sabe que se ela quer passar um tempo com Charlie,ela vai ter que aceitar, às vezes, ou mais especificamente, a mim."

Eu inclinei a cabeça para trás contra o seu ombro. "Você ouviu isso em seus pensamentos?"

"Mais ou menos." Suas pousaram sobre minha barriga saliente que nos últimos dias estava começando a aumentar. Seu toque era bom e eu suspirei quando desliguei a torneira.

"Bem, eu estou feliz que ela quer passar mais tempo com meu pai. Não vou me preocupar tanto com ele."

"Você não se incomoda que a nova namorada do seu pai esteja associada com lobisomens?" Eu podia ouvir a provocação na voz de Edward e o bati com uma mão cheia de espuma.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para trás e me soltou, sorrindo enquanto enxugava as bolhas em seu pescoço e ombro onde tinha deixado manchas molhadas sobre a camisa. Algumas tinham escapado e caido no chão.

"Bella? O que você acha que você está fazendo?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sua expressão quase me fez derreter.

Eu tentei parecer casual e apenas encolhi os ombros quando peguei um prato e começei a lavá-lo. Edward pegou um pano de prato, secou a loca e colocou sobre a mesa. A cena toda parecia tão doméstica e ... Humana. Mas eu estava aguardando. Eu tinha certeza que ele ia se vingar em algum momento.

E eu não tive que esperar muito tempo. Ele tomou a bucha de mim, e limpou os dedos cheios de espuma no meu pescoço.

"Argh, Euw, Edward!"

Ele riu. Então, eu peguei mais algumas bolhas para fora da pia e fui para limpá-las no rosto. Muito gentilmente, ele agarrou meu pulso, me parando. A sobrancelha erguida novamente, me desafiando. Um sorriso malicioso passou pela minha cara quando eu percebi a minha vantagem. Ele não tinha sido humano por um longo tempo. E ele provavelmente não tinha brincado com sabão quando era mais jovem. Ele provavelmente não sabia que os melhores jogos eram os de bolha de sabão.

Ele estava segurando a minha mão entre nós, meus dedos cheios de bolhas, pingando lentamente no chão. Enruguei meus lábios em um biquinho e fiquei na ponta dos pés, como se eu estivesse indo beijá-lo. Mas em vez disso, passei minhas mãos cheias de bolhas rapidamente no seu rosto.

Ele me soltou rapidamente e instintivamente recuou. Eu ri, e seus olhos se estreitaram, enquanto um sorriso, ainda mais perverso do que o meu, se formou em seus lábios.

"Bella ..." Ele estava usando aquela voz baixa. Ele limpou o rosto com o pano de prato e deu um passo em minha direção e eu dei um passo para trás, sorrindo, o coração disparado. Mas o chão estava molhado e para alguém que mal consegue andar em linha reta representa um conjunto diferente de problemas. Meus pés escorregaram na espuma e eu tropecei.

"Bella!" os braços de Edward estavam ao meu redor em um piscar de olhos, me impedindo de cair. "Você está bem?" Seus olhos estavam arregalados, procurando os meus.

"Estou Edward. Você me pegou."

"Está tudo bem aí?" Charlie chamou da sala de estar.

"Tudo bem, papai. Nós estaremos ai em um minuto." Olhei para a nossa posição e ri. Meus pés ainda estavam suspensos do chão desde que Edward me segurou em suas mãos de ferro.

"Você pode me colocar no chão agora."

Ele me sentou em uma cadeira e ficou em pé, com as mãos nos quadris, olhando ao redor da sala. "Eu vou limpar isso. Onde é que Charlie coloca o esfregão ?"

" Por aqui." Me levantei e dei um passo em direção ao armário de vassouras atrás da porta e os meus pés escorregaram novamente, mas desta vez não foi apenas um tropeço.

"Aarghgrrrrrrr".O rosnado de Edward estava mais alto quando ele me segurou novamente, me pegando antes que eu batesse minha cabeça contra a mesa, mas deslizando no chão ao mesmo tempo. Paramos com um baque, Edward de costas no chão, e eu, em cima dele, nossas pernas entrelaçadas.

"Porque. Você. Não consegue. Ficar apenas quieta?" Ele falou com os dentes cerrados e olhos brilhantes, quase com raiva. Mas suas mãos estavam esfregando minhas costas confortavelmente. Eu estava respirando com dificuldade e Edward fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Você está bem?" Seus olhos se abriram novamente. Eles estavam escuros de preocupação.

"Sim, eu penso assim."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Hum, sim. Tenho certeza. ... Só um pouco assustada. ...Não estou machucada."

Ele fechou os olhos novamente e trouxe a cabeça do chão para que ele pudesse descansar a testa contra a minha.

E quando ele fez isso, o bebê chutou.

A batida foi forte na minha barriga.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Minha respiração ficou ofegante.

Meu coração gaguejou, deu um pulo e depois acelerou.

"Edward", eu sussurrei.

E eu sabia, pelo choque em seu rosto, os nossos corpos pressionados juntos... que ele tinha sentido também.

"Bella?"

"Edward, eu ..."

"Isso foi ...?

"Eu acho que sim."

"Ah. Sério?"

E então aconteceu de novo. Outro baque forte e rápido.

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram.

"Ah, Bella ...". Sua voz falhou e eu observei o choque em seus olhos.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu só olhei para ele, totalmente oprimida.

E de repente, Edward se mudou, sentando-se e me puxando rapidamente para o seu colo, um braço envolto em torno de mim com força, enquanto sua mão repousava na minha barriga. Movendo a ao redor, acima e abaixo, lado a lado, tentando sentir algo.

"Vai acontecer de novo?"

"Eu não sei. ... Acho que sim."

E depois ... tum ... aconteceu de novo.

"Oh!"Pulamos, ao mesmo tempo, depois nos olhamos e começamos a rir.

"Bella ...", os olhos de Edward estavam fixados nos meus. "Eu te amo". E ele me beijou, suavemente. "Esse é o nosso bebê", ele sussurrou, e seus lábios deslizaram sobre os meus.

"Eu sei", eu ria enquanto sua boca se movia sobre minha garganta.

Então, ele olhou para mim e suspirou. "Nosso bebê."

Meu coração se emocionou. Minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo úmido, ele me beijou, enquanto estávamos sentados no chão da cozinha do meu pai, molhados e cheios de bolhas de sabão. Então Edward parou. Eu me afastei e ele olhou pra porta. Eu me virei e vi meu pai parado, franzindo a testa para nós.

"Que bebê?" 

**N/A: Entãao.. O que acharam do capítulo? Qual será a reação do Charlie? Eu sei que não estou merecendo, mais deixem reviews que logo logo eu posto! Beijos**


	18. Protetor e Provedor

**N/A**: Oi meninas, demorei ? Só um pouquinho né? Aproveitem o capítulo

Estávamos ainda no chão. Cheios de espuma.

Charlie continuou a olhar para nós, o rosto como um trovão, os braços cruzados e apertados sobre o peito.

Os braços de Edward ainda estavam em minha volta, minhas mãos em seus cabelos. Então, ele me deslizou pra fora do seu colo em um movimento suave e se levantou, me puxando suavemente sobre os meus pés. De alguma forma, seus braços nunca saíram da minha cintura. Ele estava na frente do meu pai.

"Charlie, por que não vamos para a sala de estar e conversamos?" A voz de Edward era leve e calma, mas havia algo diferente ali.

Com Charlie, Edward era sempre educado e respeitoso, mas ele também desempenhou o seu papel como namorado, muito consciente do papel de Charlie como meu pai. Mas Edward não era um namorado agora. Ele era meu marido, ele ia ser pai - ele era protetor e provedor e ele falou com Charlie como um homem. A fase namorado já havia acabado.

Os olhos de Charlie se estreitaram e eu acho que a resposta de Edward tinha o apanhado de surpresa. Ele não falou, mas ele se virou e se dirigiu para o corredor.

"Por que você não o ouviu chegando?" Eu assobiei baixinho no ouvido de Edward.

"Eu estava distraído." Ele olhou para a minha barriga, sorrindo, e eu me perguntei como ele poderia ser tão calmo. "Vamos lá", ele pegou minha mão e seguimos Charlie pra fora da cozinha.

No corredor, Sue Clearwater estava tirando o casaco pela porta da frente. Meu coração se apertou - eu tinha me esquecido dela.

"É melhor eu ir. Vejo você mais tarde, Charlie." Sua voz era apressada e ela parecia ansiosa para sair.

"Sim, er, eu vou te ver mais tarde." A voz de Charlie foi ríspida. "Ah, e, er, obrigado pela comida". Ele lhe deu um aceno rápido e andou até a sala.

"Tchau Bella, Edward." Ela o olhou rapidamente antes de abrir a porta e desaparecer.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, perguntando.

Edward se curvou para baixo e sussurrou. "Ela sabe que algo está acontecendo, mas ela não sabe o que é. Ela vai ligar para Charlie amanhã e perguntar se está tudo bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo quando entramos na sala.

Charlie se sentou em uma cadeira, às mãos fechadas em punhos, os olhos fixados em nós dois. Edward se sentou comigo no sofá, um braço em volta da minha cintura e outro segurando a minha mão em seu colo.

"Então, eu ouvi direito?" Charlie rosnou as palavras. Meu coração acelerou e Edward observou. Sua mão começou a esfregar minha cintura suavemente. Ele olhou para mim, uma sobrancelha levantada apenas ligeiramente. Tudo que eu podia fazer era morder o lábio. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Devíamos dizer a ele? Ele tinha que descobrir algum dia, mas não era cedo demais? Ele nunca iria acreditar que era um bebê de lua-de-mel. Edward ficou olhando para mim, a questão ainda estava em seus olhos. Dei de ombros, ele me deu um rápido sorriso e apertou minha mão, antes de virar e encarar meu pai. Ele endireitou os ombros e se sentou um pouco mais alto no seu lugar.

"Sim, você ouviu direito, Charlie." E ele sorria, ele não se conteve. "Estamos felizes de dizer que vamos ter um bebê." Ele parou por um instante. "Você vai ser avô."

Charlie congelou. Então, seu olhar caiu a minha cintura, mas minha barriga estava escondida sob a camisa solta. Por baixo eu estava vestindo meu jeans skinny.

Minha perna estava sacudindo para cima e para baixo, em nervosismo. Edward soltou minha mão e estendeu a mão para o meu joelho, impedindo-o suavemente. Quando uma perna parou, a outra começou, até que Edward mudou a mão para-la. Charlie observava atentamente os nossos movimentos e eu não acho que os seus olhos poderiam ficar mais duros. Seu olhar acompanhou todos os gestos de Edward, a mão no meu joelho, e a outra em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para perto dele. Minha mão pousada na coxa de Edward. De repente, apesar de Edward ser meu marido, eu me senti como se devêssemos nos sentar em lados opostos da sala.

"É isto ...", Charlie começou, mas parou e fechou os olhos. Ele se sentou em silêncio, pensando, obviamente, mas seu rosto estava começando a mudar de cor, colorindo-se em todas as tonalidades de vermelho. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração ficando mais alta. Então ele fixou seu olhar em mim, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos.

"Pai?" Eu me perguntei se ele ia ficar bem. Eu me contorci um pouco, então ele se virou para Edward, olhando para ele.

"Eu só quero saber uma coisa." A voz de Charlie era baixa, quase perigosa, ele se inclinou para a frente para olhar para Edward. Engoli em seco, mas Edward encontrou seu olhar uniformemente.

"Será que minha filha casou com você porque você a engravidou?" rosnou a questão, enfatizando o meu status como filha.

"Papai, não!" Eu comecei a levantar o braço, mas Edward me manteve no lugar. Charlie nem sequer olhou na minha direção, seu olhar ainda era duro sobre Edward e seus punhos estavam cerrados. De repente, ele se levantou, e olhou para Edward.

"Diga-me, ela se casou com você porque estava grávida?" Suas últimas palavras saíram como um ruído zangado.

Meu coração ia parar, eu tinha certeza disso. A mão de Edward continuou segurando a minha, seu polegar acariciando a pele. Ele encontrou os olhos de Charlie firmemente, então, ele me soltou e ficou à sua altura máxima. Charlie teve de inclinar a cabeça ligeiramente para ficar na sua altura.

"Não, Charlie. Bella não casou comigo, porque ela tinha estava grávida." A voz de Edward ainda estava calma e respeitosa, mas também era forte e firme. "Ela é minha esposa porque ela escolheu ser. Casamos porque nos amamos e por todas as razões que lhe dei na noite em que pedi sua bênção." A ênfase nas palavras dele era evidente.

Charlie estava olhando para Edward com cuidado. Meu pai tinha travado a sua mandíbula, dando a seu rosto uma ferocidade que eu não tinha visto antes, enquanto continuava a olhar fixamente nos olhos de Edward.

"E Bella não estava grávida naquela noite." o tom de Edward não deixou margem para dúvidas. Ou discussão.

Eles mantiveram suas posições por mais um momento. Meu coração ainda estava batendo, e enquanto a tensão estava rolando fora de Charlie, Edward permaneceu calmo. Então, alguma coisa pareceu passar entre eles e Charlie recuou um pouco. Sua respiração começou a se acalmar, a raiva desaparecendo do seu rosto. Ele deu um aceno rápido e deu mais um passo para trás antes de escorregar para baixo em sua cadeira e virando-se para mim.

"É pra quando?" ele perguntou.

"Primavera", Edward disse imediatamente, tentando, por minha causa, manter a charada bebê de lua-de-mel quando ele retomou o seu lugar ao meu lado. "Nós não temos uma data exata."

Charlie olhou desconfiado, mas acenou com a cabeça e meu coração torceu.

Eu detestava mentir para meu pai, mas a verdade era estranha. Eu estava esperando para contornar esta situação com meias-verdades e incertezas até que ele estivesse muito feliz com o bebê pra perceber quando ele tinha sido concebido.

E esta foi uma notícia feliz. Foi uma notícia fantástica - não era algo a esconder ou inventar mentiras. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"É pra Março, pai. O bebê vai nascer em março." Uma vez que as palavras saíram me senti mais forte, de alguma forma. "E o que Edward disse é verdade, nós não nos casamos por obrigação, nós nos casamos porque queríamos, e eu não estava grávida quando ficamos noivos".

Edward peou minha mão e apertou me puxando pra beirada da poltrona. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso trêmulo e me virei para meu pai, as palavras fluíram rapidamente agora.

"Mas não importa quando aconteceu, porque o bebê é muito, muito querido. ... E eu não posso lhe dizer como estamos animados, papai."

Charlie estava me olhando, a boca ligeiramente aberta. Eu continuei falando.

"Eu sei que você não descobriu do melhor jeito, e eu sinto muito por isso, não era como planejávamos lhe dizer, mas nós realmente esperamos que você fique animado." Eu respirei e me encostei na minha cadeira finalizando.

Houve um leve puxão na minha mão e eu olhei para Edward. Ele estava sorrindo para mim, amor e admiração transbordando em seus olhos. Então ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente nos lábios, seu braço rodeou minha cintura me puxando pra perto.

Sentado na minha frente, Charlie piscou algumas vezes, olhando para nós, então ele esfregou a mão sobre o rosto, pensando. Houve um silêncio pesado. E então, eu senti uma mudança na atmosfera, uma mudança de atitude de Charlie, e minha. Eu não era mais a sua garotinha. Virei a cabeça para olhar para Edward e ele deu um aceno com a cabeça quase imperceptível. Ele sentiu isso também.

"Vocês dois são tão jovens", Charlie murmurou, quase para si mesmo. "E a faculdade?"

"Apenas um atraso de tempo", Edward disse, rapidamente, reorientando meu pai. "Com a minha família disposta e ansiosa para ajudar, não há nenhuma razão para que nós dois não possamos ir para faculdade, um pouco depois do planejado."

"Então, sua família sabe, então?"

"Sim, eles sabem."

Charlie balançou a cabeça, ainda esfregando a mão sobre o rosto. "E eles estão ..."

"Eles estão muito satisfeitos." O sorriso de Edward era quente. "É uma notícia maravilhosa, afinal de contas".

E com esse comentário e a convicção na voz de Edward, Charlie se sentou olhando pra cima.

"Er, sim. Sim, é." Ele levou um instante.

Ele sentou na cadeira e juntou as mãos para cima, descansando-as sob o queixo. Edward apertou minha mão e, apesar de ele não olhar diretamente para mim, havia apenas uma sugestão nos seus olhos.

"E você pode sustentá-los?"

"Papai!"

A mão de Edward apertou a minha. "Minha situação não mudou desde a última vez que tivemos essa conversa." Ele não entrou em detalhes, mas eu olhei para ele, querendo saber o que era conversa. E quando. "Bella e o bebe nunca terão que se preocupar com isso, posso te garantir." Edward sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Charlie, o seu pensamento deve ter sido calmo.

Esperamos. Então, esperei um pouco mais. Então esperamos um pouco mais. E depois... Charlie deu pequeno sorriso.

"Um avô, hein?" Seu sorriso ficou um pouco triste. "Sou um pouco jovem para isso", resmungou. Mas no final, o sorriso estava de volta. "Bem ... Acho que é uma notícia fantástica. Hum, parabéns."

Alívio passou por mim. Eu não tinha percebido quão apertado meu queixo estava fechado e agora doeu quando eu estiquei minha boca em um sorriso largo.

Charlie levantou-se e nós também. Apertou a mão de Edward e me deu um abraço. "Um bebê". Ele balançou a cabeça. "Escute, eu sinto muito ... bem ..." Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Está tudo bem, papai. Entendemos. Foi um choque para nós também."Os braços de Edward apertaram minha cintura suavemente.

"Será que Renee sabe?"

"Nós contamos a ela, ainda não."

Charlie começou a rir. "Eu me pergunto como ela vai reagir ao saber que vai ser vovó!"

Edward e eu rimos, mas internamente eu me encolhi imaginando a provável reação de Renée.

"Sue provavelmente vai estar se perguntando." Charlie esfregou a mão sobre o queixo. "Posso lhe contar, quero dizer, você sabe, se ela perguntar?" Ele deu uma tosse um pouco estranha.

Edward sorriu. "Sim, claro". Isso me surpreendeu, mas eu decidi ser guiada por ele sobre este assunto. Eu ia perguntar sobre isso mais tarde.

Ficamos um pouco mais, Charlie e Edward finalmente limparam a cozinha. Ambos me proibiram de entrar até que o chão estivesse completamente seco e eu revirei os olhos - os dois homens mais super protetores em minha vida ficariam muito piores agora.

"Bem, isso foi tranquilo eventualmente." Eu relaxei no sofá. Nós tínhamos chegado em casa a menos de três minutos,a mão de Edward sobre a minha barriga todo o caminho.

"Sim, foi." Ele estava esparramado no chão da sala, a cabeça em meu colo, à espera de outra mexida do bebê.

"Mas você sabia que seria não é? Você pode vê-lo em sua mente."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Ele ficou chocado, em primeiro lugar. Irritado, como você viu. Estava preocupado que você poderia ter sido forçada a algo que você não queria fazer... como se casar aos dezoito anos." Ele deu aquele sorriso torto para mim, o meu favorito. "Eu sabia que não era o caso, nós apenas tivemos que deixá-lo saber disso."

Eu balancei a cabeça, em compreensão. Minha mão estava tecendo através do seu cabelo, levantando os fios de bronze e deixando-os cair por entre meus dedos.

"Mas também forçou uma mudança enorme na maneira como ele vê. Ele lutou um pouco com isso e ele vai por um tempo."

"Eu sei, eu senti isso também. Mas ele está bem?"

"Ele está bem. Quando saímos ele estava se perguntando se sua pequena vara de pescar ainda estaria no galpão."

Eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre a minha vara de pesca e ri quando os meus dedos tocaram no cabelo de Edward. Ele afundou a cabeça no meu colo.

"Nós sentimos o nosso bebê". Ele estava sorrindo quando se sentou um pouco, levantando a cabeça e colocando as mãos sobre minha barriga.

Eu ri. "Eu sei".

Ele levantou os olhos para mim de repente. "Qual foi a sensação?"

"Ah, tipo um ...como se alguém estalasse os dedos dentro de mim."

Edward sorriu e continuou movendo lentamente as mãos, ternamente.

"Qual foi a sensação para você?"

Ele as mãos puxou para trás, sorrindo. "Como alguém suavemente me cutucando para chamar minha atenção." Ele observou suas mãos novamente. "E ele certamente tem", ele murmurou e eu ri.

Ele soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, quando ela... eu... isso... tudo isso... e você, você é simplesmente fantástico." Ele parecia genuinamente perdido nas palavras, incapaz de se expressar e isso era uma coisa muito rara para ele. Ele percebeu e riu de si mesmo. "Eu não posso sequer formar uma frase coerente."

"Você conseguiu com Charlie."

"Então você..." Eu ouvi o significado em suas palavras ele beijou minha bochecha e eu me senti corar.

"Você não se importa se ele dizer a Sue?"

"Não." Ele subiu no sofá e estendeu de costas, colocando a cabeça para trás no meu colo e as pernas penduradas sobre o braço do sofá. Eu descansei uma mão espalmada sobre o seu peito e ele a cobriu com sua própria.

"Você não acha que vai haver um problema com os lobos, então?"

Sua boca torceu um pouco quando ele considerou. "Eu não vejo por que deveria haver. Eles provavelmente vão ser curiosos,o que é de se esperar, eu suponho." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas nós não mordemos ninguém."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes. Eu ri, porque ele era engraçado e porque alguns meses atrás, ele provavelmente não teria brincado assim.

"E o que você disse para Charlie, sobre a faculdade... você continua nos vendo fazer isso?"

Ele ergueu a mão para beijá-la, e a colocou novamente em seu peito. "A faculdade sempre será uma opção. Como eu disse, nós vamos ter muito apoio, se é isso for o que escolhemos fazer. Ou, eu poderia até mesmo ficar em casa com o bebê enquanto você vai."

"O quê?" Ele estava falando sério? Pela sua expressão de choque, eu diria que sim, ele estava.

"Mas a faculdade não seria divertido sem você."

Seu sorriso era muito quente. "É apenas uma opção. E eu poderia ter o jantar pronto na mesa todas as noites quando você voltar das classes." Eu ri, e assim o fez. "Mas você está certa, longos dias de intervalo não seria o que eu quero também." Mas seu comentário sobre o jantar me fez lembrar de uma pergunta.

"O que foi que você e Charlie conversaram sobre dinheiro? ''

Um lento sorriso cruzou seus lábios.

"Hum, bem, Charlie conhece a família Cullen, na noite que ele soube que estávamos envolvidos, uma das coisas que ele estava pensando era em como eu ia sustentá-la. Ele não chegou a perguntar, mas eu queria esclarecer as coisas em sua mente, e você estava lá em cima, eu levantei o assunto e disse a ele sobre os investimentos da minha herança. "

"Ah. E ele ficou feliz com isso?"

Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Edward.

"Sim, ele ..."

"Está tudo bem. Acabei se saber.''Falei rapidamente, ansiosa para encerrar o assunto. Ele percebeu, claro, e seus olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente quando ele sorriu.

"Você sabe que realmente deve olhar para a nossa conta bancária em algum tempo, Bella. É importante para nós dois estar envolvidos com nossas questões financeiras." 

Eu sorri nervosamente, ele se sentou e virou-se para me encarar. "São nossos assuntos financeiros. Não só meus."

Ele sempre se referia como a nossa conta bancária, o nosso dinheiro, mas eu ainda pensava nisso como a seu, mesmo quando eu assinei os papéis tornando-a uma conta conjunta e adicionando minhas economias ao pote.

Então, eu apenas sorri e balancei a cabeça. Então ele estendeu a mão e acariciou ao longo do meu maxilar com os dedos delicados.

"Você está cansada amor?"

"Hum, não muito, por quê?"

Ele sorriu. "Os outros estão prestes a chegar em casa. Podemos lhes contar?"

Os Cullen estavam tão animados quanto nós. Todos queriam sentir, até mesmo Jasper, e em um ponto eu tinha pelo menos seis mãos frias em minha barriga até Edward suavemente me tirar do amontoado de vampiros. O que fez o bebê retroceder para eles uma vez, embora fosse apenas a mão de Esme que sentiu. Edward parecia desapontado por ter perdido.

E Carlisle tinha notas frescas pro meu arquivo.

"Isso poderia confirmar, dado o tamanho e a atividade que, esta gravidez definitivamente está progredindo mais rapidamente do que a de um ser humano, ainda assim é o mesmo padrão de desenvolvimento". Sua cabeça estava inclinada sobre a pasta, sua mão sobrevoando a página em um borrão quase invisível.

"E isso é bom, né?" Eu perguntei e Carlisle sorriu.

"Isso é bom, sim."

"E Charlie sabe agora? Será que ele está animado?" Esme perguntou.

"Ele sabe, e sim, ele está animado... agora", eu sorri e Esme parecia um pouco confusa com minha ironia.

"Ele estava um pouco preocupado, em primeiro lugar, sobre a nossa motivação para se casar," Edward concordou e ela balançou a cabeça, compreensiva.

"Devemos mencionar Sue?" Perguntei a Edward tranquilamente, sabendo que todo mundo iria ouvir-nos de qualquer maneira. Edward olhou para a sua família, reunidos em torno dos sofás e cadeiras, e encolheu os ombros.

"Sue Clearwater foi visitar Charlie. Ela sabe que algo está acontecendo, mas não sabe exatamente o quê. Ela planeja perguntar a Charlie sobre isso amanhã. Eu não acho que isso seja um problema."

Carlisle assentiu. "Eu concordo, nenhuma das condições do tratado foram quebradas. Se querem saber o que está acontecendo, nós vamos lhes dizer." Ele falou com confiança e eu sorri feliz, que ele tenha compartilhado a atitude relaxada de Edward. Eu estava preocupada que a euforia de Edward poderia estar cegando-o para um problema real.

Eu comecei a bocejar subitamente cansada. Isso estava acontecendo muito ultimamente- ondas súbitas de cansaço pesado envolviam-me do nada.

"Eu acho que eu poderia..." Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase Edward tinha me levado em seus braços se dirigindo para as escadas.

"Edward, eu posso andar".

Ele sorriu e beijou-me rapidamente. "Eu sei. Mas eu gosto disso."

Eu tinha adormecido com Edward enrolado em volta de mim. Ele estava esperando o bebê tentar chamar a atenção dele novamente, mas parecia que ele ou ela tivesse ido dormir também.

Quando acordei, o sol estava pálido no céu e eu estava sozinha.

Saí da cama, bocejando, e abri a porta. Puxando meu robe, entrei no corredor e olhoi para as escadas. A casa parecia vazia.

Então ouvi.

A porta da frente abriu e bateu apenas um segundo mais tarde, Edward subiu as escadas, silenciosamente, três degraus de cada vez, cabelos esvoaçantes e um sorriso esticado em seu rosto.

Ele me levantou e me beijou. Havia manchas de tinta no cabelo e nas mãos.

"Está terminado", ele respirou com seus lábios pressionados contra o meu ouvido. Eu estava rindo, a seu modo, tanto quanto ele. A respiração gelada fazendo cócegas na minha pele.

"O que está acabado?"

"O quarto do bebê". Ele estava beijando meu pescoço agora. "O quarto está pronto. Venha ver".

Ele me levou em seus braços e começou a descer as escadas correndo, antes de chegar ele parou de repente diminuindo o ritmo.

"Desculpe", ele sorriu se desculpando.

Fora ele me carregou rapidamente, mas suavemente por entre as árvores até a cabana e eu pensei que ele poderia me soltar uma vez que estavámos dentro, mas não.

"Feche os olhos", ele sussurrou. Sem meus olhos para me guiar, nem sequer o senti se movendo, mas um momento depois ele me disse para olhar.

"Oh, Edward. É... só... uau! Incrível!"

"Sério?" Ele parecia tímido agora quando me colocou no chão.

"Realmente. Você fez isso ontem à noite?"

Seus braços de repente estavam ao meu redor. "Sim".

Era como se a clareira tivesse sido transferida para dentro. Edward tinha capturado as árvores, a grama e as flores, a atmosfera pacífica perfeitamente. Fui até uma parede para examinar mais de perto. Eu quase podia nós sentir encostados na madeira da árvore, a maciez e os empoeirados das pétalas da flor. Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença. De alguma forma, ele também conseguiu capturar um sentimento de luz e espaço, profundidade e distância. Eu olhei para o azul suave com um leve polvilhar de nuvens e acreditei que o limite era o céu. Era perfeito.

E na hora, o bebê deu seu parecer.

"Ooh, rápido, Edward." Ele estava do outro lado da sala com as mãos na minha barriga antes de eu sequer terminar as minhas palavras. Nós dois engasgamos um pouco, eu recuperei meu fôlego e me virei para ver o olhar no rosto de Edward.

Ele estava irradiando alegria pura, seus olhos estavam cheios de temor, mas havia também um profundo contentamento, e eu levei a minha mão a onde a sua estava, e cobriu seu rosto com a outra, meu polegar correndo sobre sua pele. Ele virou a cabeça e beijou minha mão antes de me puxar para um abraço.

"Você quer colocar o cavalo de balanço, agora?" Sussurrei.

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Nós poderíamos, não podemos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"E a sua cadeira de balanço", acrescentou.

"E o presépio vai estar aqui em alguns dias, e as coisas que nós compramos em Seattle..."

"Tudo que precisamos para o bebê", Edward riu.

"O que vamos fazer nos próximos seis meses, enquanto esperamos?"

"Cinco meses e meio." Ele correu o nariz ao longo do meu pescoço e desceu pelo meu ombro. "E nós vamos encontrar algo", ele disse baixinho me fazendo tremer. Ele se afastou e desapareceu dentro da sala, voltando num segundo de vampiro mais tarde com a minha cadeira de balanço.

"Hum, onde?" , ele perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Talvez esse canto?" Eu apontei para o canto oposto à porta. Edward colocou lá e ambos ficamos para trás e estudamos. Uma única cadeira em um quarto vazio. Começamos a rir.

"Eu vou ir e pegar o cavalo agora. Espere aqui?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri novamente. "Onde mais eu vou?" Ele sorriu, beijando-me antes de desaparecer.

Fiquei no quarto, olhando ao redor. Seu trabalho estava excelente, não havia outra palavra para isso. O detalhe minucioso nas veias de cada folha, os grãos, os nós das árvores e as folhas de relva. Percebi que havia um esquilo aninhado em um dos ramos e sorri. Ele colocou seu coração e alma nisso. Esta não era apenas uma obra de arte, esta era uma obra de amor. Eu podia sentir isso, me cercando, e eu suspirei, me perguntando se o meu coração humano era capaz de conter essa quantidade de sentimento. Certamente ele ia explodir em breve.

Então, de repente, ele estava atrás de mim, equilibrando o cavalo de balanço sem esforço nos braços.

"Sob a janela?" ele perguntou e eu assenti, sim.

Voltamos para admirar. Agora havia uma cadeira e um cavalo.

"Bem, é um começo." Edward estava radiante .

"Eu gosto do esquilo", disse eu, apontando.

"Obrigado. Eu gosto do sapo."

"O sapo?"

"Ali". Ele apontou para baixo e, sim, se escondido entre as lâminas da grama estava um sapo.

"Oh, eu não o vi." Meus olhos estavam vasculhando a arte agora, em busca de outros tesouros que ele poderia ter escondido. "Existe mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, há uma coruja." Ele pegou minha mão e nós caminhamos para a parede oposta à porta. Sentada em um galho, estava uma pequena coruja castanho-acinzentado. Tão perfeita em seus detalhes, que poderia ser real. Assim como o esquilo e o sapo - eles todos poderiam ser reais.

"E há um veado, ali." Ele se mudou para um espaço perto da janela. Um veado espreitava timidamente por trás de uma árvore, a cabeça inclinada em um ângulo de curiosidade tentativa. Minha boca estava entreaberta - era lindo. E como eu não tinha o visto? Eu acho que ele estava camuflado, você tinha que procurar pra encontrar.

"Eu pensei que o bebê poderia gostar de olhar para eles." Ele deu de ombros e sorriu para mim.

"O bebê vai adorar." Então, era muito melhor que os animais roxos e laranja com faces desenhadas. "Mas talvez tenhamos que por os animais para fora, eles estão muito bem escondidos."

"Bem, se o bebê tem aumentado sentidos, como esperamos, ele provavelmente irá vê-los sem muita dificuldade."

"Ah, claro, claro." Eu balancei a cabeça - não tinha pensado nisso.

Coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Eu amo você, Edward." Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, mas eu simplesmente não tinha palavras e eu te amo foi o melhor que pude. Mas ele parecia entender - e eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. Eu podia ver nos olhos dele e sentir em suas mãos. Seu amor era vibrante... E vivo. Eu descansei minha cabeça no peito dele e apenas deixei o fluxo de sentimento passar por mim. Através de nós.

Depois de um tempo eu levantei minha cabeça.

"Vamos contar a Renee?" Eu perguntei. Agora que Charlie sabia, era justo que ela soubesse também. E eu queria dizer a ela.

Edward tentou parecer casual, não querendo me pressionar. "Se quiser", disse ele sem problemas, mas o brilho nos seus olhos o traía.

Não me incomodei com a história do bebê lua de mel. Eu simplesmente disse a Renee que íamos ter um bebê chegando em março, e ambos estávamos muito animados. Edward podia ouvi-la através do telefone. Ela ficou chocada, chocada e assustada. Prendi a respiração, esperando a explosão, a palestra sobre arruinar a minha vida. A mão de Edward estava apertada na minha e eu desejei que ele pudesse ler mentes através do telefone. Então, de repente houve um grito de emoção e ela me disse que sabia o tempo todo, e começou a falar sobre o yoga do bebê, vitaminas e música de baleia na sala de parto. E, aparentemente, ela manteve algumas das minhas coisas de bebê e prometeu enviá-las imediatamente. A chamada terminou com ela nos fazendo prometer que o bebê iria chamá-la Renee, não de vovó.

O pacote da minha mãe chegou três dias depois, junto com o berço, nossas compras de Seattle... E os lobos.

Eu acordei e a cama estava vazia ao meu lado. Essa era a segunda vez em uma semana e eu quis saber o que Edward tinha feito enquanto eu dormia. Eu puxei minha túnica enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, esperando para ver se Edward vinha subindo as escadas com outra nova surpresa. Mas ele não fez. 

Havia grandes janelas de frente para o corredor, e da janela eu podia ver alguma coisa acontecendo lá fora. Eu me mudei para um olhar mais atento e me ouvi suspirando.

Billy Black estava em sua cadeira de rodas na grama, Sam Uley estava de um lado, Seth Clearwater estava do outro. Atrás deles, uma pequena distância para trás, estavam dois enormes lobos - um cinza e um marrom. Eu não os reconheci.

Carlisle e Edward estavam em pé na grama, de frente para eles, e eu só podia perceber que Emmett e Jasper, estavam nos limites da varanda de pé atrás deles, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Me virei rapidamente, querendo ir para baixo e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas Rosalie estava lá, bem ao meu lado, com os braços abertos, pronta para me impedir.

"Ah, eu deveria ser usada por vampiras sorrateiras agora", eu murmurei, tentando passar por entre suas mãos. "O que está acontecendo, Rose?" Eu tentava empurrar seus braços. Inútil, é claro.

"Espere, Bella, e vamos lhe dizer."

Naquele momento Alice apareceu, esfregando os dedos em seus olhos, franzindo a testa.

"Eu não posso ver nada, é como ser cego. Eu me pergunto se é isso que se sente quando se tem uma enxaqueca?

Os lobos sempre a deixavam se sentindo assim, desorientada e desconfortável sem a sua segunda visão. Estendi a mão para ela e ela sorriu. Mas eu ainda tinha uma pergunta.

"Eles já ouviram falar sobre o bebê, eu acho?"

Rosalie assentiu com a cabeça enquanto ela esperava um instante para se certificar de que eu não ia a lugar nenhum.

"Charlie disse a Sue. Claro, ela disse aos lobos. Eles só vieram para descobrir o que eles podem como esperávamos. "Até agora, todos estão calmos."

"Calmos? Não há nada não-tranquilizador sobre isso. Ter um bebê não quebra o tratado."

"Eu sei. Mas é inesperado, e eles querem ter certeza ...", seus olhos estavam nublados com alguma emoção, que eu não podia pegar. "Eles querem ter certeza de que o bebê não representa qualquer risco para ninguém." Havia um fio de voz. Rosalie estava tão protetora com bebê como estávamos.

"Quais os riscos? O que eles... oh, eu sei. O mito sobre os bebês vampiros, certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E eles estão preocupados se você está em perigo, também."

"Então eu tenho que ir para baixo, pra eles verem que eu estou bem."

Ela estava balançando a cabeça quando Alice falou.

"Eu não acho que Edward queira você lá Bella. Não agora".

"Não é decisão de Edward." Tentei me mover, mas ambas estenderam a mão para me parar.

"Não, não é sua decisão", Rosalie falou com firmeza. "Mas é seu filho, tanto quanto dele. Ele não quer nenhum de vocês em perigo." Ela sorriu e piscou os olhos e eu sabia que ela queria o meu bem. O bebê tinha trazido um lado mais suave em Rosalie.

"Ela está bem, Bella." Alice estava sorrindo fracamente quando ela pegou minha mão suavemente na dela.

Eu suspirei. Eu queria ajudar. Se eles pudessem apenas ver que eu estava bem ...

"Rosalie, Edward ouviu toda a nossa conversa não foi?"

"Provavelmente, sim".

"Então, ele sabe que eu quero descer, mas ele não está correndo até aqui para me impedir."

Ela olhou para Alice, então as duas olharam para mim com os olhos estreitos.

"Talvez eu pudesse ir para baixo e ver se é seguro ir à varanda com Jasper e Emmett, só para Billy e Sam poderem me ver."

Elas pareciam estar considerando por um momento. Então Rose deixou cair o braço do meu e Alice soltou a minha mão.

"Ok, mas deixe-me ajudá-lo a descer as escadas."

"Rose, eu estou grávida, não inválida."

Ela olhou para mim, hesitante. "Bem, tome cuidado, então." Revirei os olhos enquanto puxava meu roupão de banho ao meu redor.

Edward me encontrou no fundo da escada, seu rosto estava ansioso, os olhos escuros. Eu estava ciente de Rosalie e Alice atrás de mim. Esme estava assistindo da sala, o rosto preocupado.

"Rosalie me contou o que está acontecendo", eu disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para te convencer a ficar aqui dentro, sem um argumento?" Seus olhos estavam implorando.

"Há algum perigo para mim ou para o bebê se eu sair na varanda com você, Jasper e Emmett? Pra eles poderem ver que eu estou bem?"

Ele parecia um pouco surpreso com minha resposta, obviamente, esperando mais de uma luta.

"Bella, os dois lobos que eles trouxeram com eles são jovens. Eu posso ver em suas mentes, o cinza, em particular, é imprevisível e volátil, mesmo que Sam não querendo o trazer. Eu já sugeri que eles voltassem outra hora para vê-la, sem a escolta ... "

"Mas se os lobos mais jovens estão nervosos, não devem ver por si mesmos que nada está errado?" Eu não estava desafiando-o, eu estava pedindo a ele, e através de sua surpresa pude vê-lo estudando. "Eu sei que não vai deixar nada me acontecer, Edward."

Ele suspirou novamente e esfregou a mão sobre o rosto. Um olhar um pouco derrotado cintilou através de seus olhos. "Tudo bem, mas, por favor, seja guiada por mim sobre este assunto?" Ele inclinou um pouco as pernas para que ele pudesse olhar diretamente nos meus olhos, implorando, com as mãos segurando meu braço. Eu tinha uma visão clara de sua ansiedade e toquei seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo. "Se eu disser pra você voltar para dentro, você volta para dentro." Seus olhos fixados nos meus. "E se você não ... Eu faço".

Sua voz era baixa, grave, e seus olhos eram duros e resolutos em mim. Eu percebi que estava mordendo o lábio quando acenei com a cabeça. Ele estava procurando o meu rosto. "Eu não quero correr riscos com você, Bella. Nenhum de vocês." Seu olhar se mudou para minha barriga.

"Eu prometo, Edward. Eu vou deixar você guiar isso."

Ele me estudou por mais um instante, então seus olhos se suavizaram um pouco. Ele soltou a respiração e do canto de sua boca levantou ligeiramente na sugestão de um sorriso, mas então seu queixo dse fechou novamente. Ele endireitou-se e com um braço ao redor da minha cintura, e andou comigo na varanda.

Jasper e Emmett piscaram pra mim pra me dizer que eles estavam nos acompanhando. Carlisle ficou no gramado, mas aproximou-se. Eu podia ver a carta de Siobahn na sua mão e franzi a testa. A carta que continha informações a ser mantidas discretas e confidenciais. Eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido, que faria Edward sentir a necessidade de compartilhar isso com eles.

Notei Emmett flexionando seus braços enormes. E eu podia sentir os músculos de Edward flexionar e apertar contra mim. Ele me puxou tão perto que eu era quase parte dele, a mão espalmada na minha barriga, em um gesto que era claramente possessivo como protetor. Do canto do meu olho eu o vi puxar os ombros para trás e tomar um fôlego que fez expandir seu peito largo. Lutei um sorriso -, tínhamos bastante exibições acontecendo.

Billy, Sam e Seth ainda estavam em posição sobre o gramado. Seus lobos de guarda estavam em uma distância considerável e Sam estava inclinado para que ele pudesse vê-los, assim como nós. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Sam, Billy, Oi. Ei, Seth." Eu sorri largamente, mostrando a eles que eu estava bem.

"Bella, parabéns." Billy sorriu para mim. "Você está parecendo bem."

Sam balançou a cabeça e Seth estava sorrindo. "Bella, Oi!" Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Oi estou bem, obrigada Billy. Me sinto bem. Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui tão cedo?" Meus olhos se dirigiram para os dois lobos, que tinham começado a avançar um pouco mais. Eu senti a tensão atravessando Edward. Um grunhido estrondoso saiu de seu peito. Olhei para o seu rosto e fiquei surpresa ao ver seu lábio superior começar a enrolar para trás sobre seus dentes, só um pouco. Engoli em seco, era raro ver aquele rosto. De repente, sua expressão se recuperou, e eu olhei para trás, para Billy quando ele continuou a falar. Um gesto de Sam enviou os lobos de volta ao seus lugares.

"Sue nos contou as notícias, e depois eu recebi um telefonema de Charlie, ele está realmente animado. Estávamos vindo...", Billy fez uma pausa e encolheu um pouco. "Estou aqui como amigo do seu pai, Bella. Charlie não sabe a história toda, por isso achei que caberia a mim se certificar de que você estava realmente bem", ele terminou com um sorriso.

"Bem, como você pode ver..." Sem pensar comecei a dar um passo adiante, mas Edward assobiou.

"Bella!" Seus braços se fecharam em minha volta quando o lobo cinza arreganhou seus dentes, abaixando a cabeça e dando um grunhido suave. Ao nosso lado, Emmett e Jasper se aproximaram. Jasper murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi, mas que fez Edward dar um aceno rápido de reconhecimento. Sam virou-se e silenciou o lobo com um olhar e algumas palavras duras. Percebi agora que o músculo de Edward não era apenas para se exibir. O braço dele estava como um cabo de aço em torno de mim e ele estava me puxando pra trás, enquanto se posicionava um pouco a minha frente.

"Er, Edward e Carlisle lhe explicaram tudo?" Perguntei ao redor do ombro de Edward. Os músculos de suas costas estavam amontoados bem em minhas mãos. Eu mantive meus olhos sobre o lobo mais um instante antes de olhar novamente para Billy, me perguntando como ele estava interpretando as ações de Edward.

"Yep. Parece que tudo vai ficar bem." Billy acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

Eu sorri, aliviada. "Isso é certo. Tudo vai ficar bem." Eu falei com firmeza. Você ouviu isso, lobo malvado?

Billy deu um sorriso largo. "E eu estou feliz que você esteja bem, Bella. Sue disse que você parecia bem, a gente só queria ter certeza."

"Eu aprecio isso, Billy." Eu continuei sorrindo. "Então, hum, como vão as coisas?" Eu queria manter isso o mais amigável possível.

"As coisas estão bem. Jacob pode estar voltando para casa em breve." O rosto de Billy iluminou meu coração e os músculos de Edward torceram um pouco mais.

"Ele estava interessado em ouvir sobre o bebê." Sam falou calmamente.

Ah, claro, os poderes telepáticos entre os lobos poderiam chegar a centenas de quilômetros. Mesmo nas profundezas do Canadá, onde Jake estava perambulando, ele teria ouvido as nossas novidades. Isso me assustou um pouco. Eu perdi meu amigo, eu não tinha o visto por quatro meses e nossa separação não foi feliz. Eu me perguntava o que ele faria sobre isso. Se ele voltasse, ele iria querer me ver? Eu gostaria de vê-lo? Sim, mas não se houvesse qualquer risco para o bebê ou a Edward, eu decidi.

"Bem, você vai ter certeza de dizer a ele que está tudo bem, não vai?"

Sam assentiu. "Vai sim."

"Bem, é melhor irmos. Desculpe acordá-la, Bella." Billy colocou as mãos nas rodas de sua cadeira.

"Tchau Bella." Seth acenou novamente e eu acenei de volta enquanto Edward caminhava comigo para dentro.

"Você vai lá pra cima?" Eu perguntei.

"Em um momento." seus olhos eram claros e escuros. Se ele fosse humano, eu teria dito que a adrenalina estava bombeando seu corpo. "Vou terminar aqui."

"Ótimo. E então você vai explicar tudo o que aconteceu antes de eu descer." Ergui a sobrancelha para ele e ele me deu olhar estranho. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele. Ele suspirou.

"Sim, tudo bem. Mas será que você poderia ir lá para cima, agora?"

Beijei-o rapidamente sobre os lábios e assenti.

"E tenha cuidado nas escadas."

Eu me certifiquei que ele poderia ouvir o meu gemido.

Os lobos tinham ido e Edward estava a esticado na cama ao meu lado, me puxando contra ele. "Então... me diga. Eu sei que havia mais do que dar os parabéns, e verificar se eu estava bem." Ele estava agitado e distraído e eu queria saber o porquê.

A cabeça de Edward se aninhou em meu pescoço e ele soltou um suspiro.

"Bella, se eu lhe dissesse que estava tudo bem você ia ficar aqui?"

"Não. Nós não fazemos as coisas desse jeito, lembra?"

Ele suspirou novamente. "Eu sei", ele disse e rolou de costas, atando os dedos atrás da cabeça enquanto olhava para o teto, onde um padrão de simulação da luz solar estava oscilante. Não havia outra coisa para tudo isso.

"Sue disse a Billy que estava grávida, logo que ela ouviu de Charlie. E, como nosso primeiro pensamento quando descobrimos, eles não achavam que um vampiro pai poderia ter uma criança..."

"Você quer dizer que você pensou," eu o interrompi com um sorriso e uma cotovelada nas costelas enquanto eu me sentei para ver melhor o seu rosto..

Ele sorriu. "Entendi. Mas alguns deles assumiram que se você estivesse grávida, então talvez os mitos e as lendas fossem verdade, e você estava carregando...", ele fez uma pausa com os lábios e a testa franzida. Eu terminei a frase para ele.

"Talvez eu estivesse carregando um monstro."

Ele balançou a cabeça. Estendi a mão, apoiando-o no peito, sorrindo, incentivando-o. Depois de um momento, ele continuou.

"De certa forma, eu posso entender isso. Como você apontou, foi a minha primeira hipótese, também. E a sua primeira preocupação foi com você, se você estava em perigo, mesmo que Sue havia dito a eles que você estava bem e parecia feliz. " Ele respirou e os tendões do seu pescoço e mandíbula estavam fechados com a tensão. Continuei a acariciar os meus dedos sobre o seu peito, passando minha mão e escorregando-a sob a camisa para que eu pudesse sentir sua pele. Assim, ele podia sentir a minha também.

"Estou muito feliz."

Ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco, soltou um suspiro e continuou falando. "E a sua próxima preocupação era se o bebê podia ser um risco para a sua segurança humana."

"Como nos mitos."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Como nos mitos. Billy e Sam só queriam descobrir a verdade sobre os nossos planos, como nós esperávamos que eles fossem. Mas alguns dos outros..." ele fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos por um momento. "Alguns dos outros estavam exigindo ação. Eles acreditavam que o tratado foi quebrado."

Eu não entendo isso. "Por quê? Não é o tratado de não matar seres humanos e não criar novos vampiros?"

Ele abriu os olhos e ele olhou para mim. Ele estava com raiva, e o conjunto de seu rosto mudou. Suas mandíbulas, os planos de seu rosto, tornaram-se mais nítidos, mais difíceis. Suas narinas abriram ligeiramente e suas palavras vieram com os dentes cerrados.

"Eles argumentaram que, deliberadamente, impregnando-a com o meu "_esperma do mal_", eu estava criando um novo vampiro, e de boa vontade, que poderia te matar no processo. Aparentemente eu tinha te usado para produzir um exército de vampiros".

Fiquei chocada e irritada. Meu suspiro era audível e eu podia sentir a fúria correndo através de dele. Percebi que as suas mãos já não estavam atadas atrás de sua cabeça, mas estava segurando o frame da cama de ferro - Eu podia a sentir balançar ligeiramente. Seus olhos eram quase negros. Mas havia algo mais lá, por entre a sua ira. Edward ficou ferido.

Ele esperava que os Quileute fossem curiosos, ele tinha assumido que eles queriam saber e que ele estava preparado para responder a suas perguntas, mas serem capazes de dizer uma coisa tão terrível o magoou profundamente. Muito profundamente.

"Como... quem? Você não disse Billy ou Sam? Não é Seth?"

"Não, Seth, também. Estavam apenas curiosos, como esperávamos. Mas os outros ... você sabia que existem mais lobos agora? E eles ...," ele suspirou. "Sam precisava levantar suas preocupações comigo, para que ele pudesse retomar a prova de que eles estavam errados."

"Mas como eles poderiam até mesmo ...", eu parei ofegante. Minha própria raiva não ia ajudá-lo. Em vez disso eu me deitei ao lado dele e me aninhei ao seu lado.

"Oh, Edward amor...".

Foi a primeira vez que eu já tinha usado a ternura, ele usou para me confortar tantas vezes. Ele virou o rosto para mim rapidamente, surpreso, e de repente, a raiva começou a desaparecer de seus olhos. Seu corpo relaxou só um pouco, e ele sorriu suavemente quando eu continuei a fazer massagens longas sobre o seu peito.

"Mas eles vão saber a verdade agora, não é mesmo?"

Ele estava balançando a cabeça quando olhou para o teto. Ele soltou da estrutura da cama,trouxe um braço para baixo e colocou sua mão sobre a minha em seu peito.

"Eles sabem a verdade, agora, sim. Embora o lobo cinzento, Zeke, não está convencido. Ele está procurando por uma briga, eu podia ver os pensamentos de Sam que ele poderia ser um problema. Ele está procurando maneiras de lidar com ele. "

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Então, Sam vai cuidar de Zeke e nós vamos ficar longe de La Push." Eu simplesmente disse e ele me deu outro sorriso suave. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward."

Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu acho que as camisetas ajudaram um pouco."

Camisetas?

"As camisetas?"

Um sorriso pequeno. "Você não percebeu? Emmett estava usando " O melhor tio do mundo_"._Ele levantou algumas sobrancelhas para os nossos visitantes.

Eu dei uma risada rápida. "Sério? Ele colocou para a ocasião em especial?"

"Não, ele já estava usando. Jasper tinha a sua, também, exceto que ele tinha riscado e escrito segundo melhor tio com marcador permanente. Ele e Emmett estavam lutando sobre a alteração quando os lobos chegaram. Ficaram um bocado .. . surpresos. "

Eu ri e ele deu um sorriso fraco antes suspirar pesadamente virando para o lado, para se enrolar em mim. Eu passei meus braços em sua volta e ele descansou a cabeça contra o meu peito, escutando meu coração. Eu o abracei, acariciando a nuca e colocando beijos suaves em seu rosto, testa e cabelo, dizendo que o amava. Aos poucos, senti a tensão deixá-lo, a raiva e a mágoa desaparecendo.

Nós ficamos quietos por um tempo, até pensei que era hora de algo mais feliz.

"Edward, eu estive pensando."

"Hum?" Ele ainda estava aninhado apertado em meus braços, abraçado contra mim.

"O que você acha do Basil, para um menino?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para minha cara, assustado. Isso puxou sua atenção fora dos lobos.

"Basil? Agora ele estava franzindo a testa. Suas sobrancelhas perfeitas estavam arqueadas e eu alisei o meu dedo sobre o vinco que tinham criado. "Er, Bella ... você não está falando sério, não é?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Ok, não Basil. Marmaduke Que tal? Ou Bertha, para uma menina?"

Aquele sorriso torto estava começando a aparecer, a luz foi voltando aos seus olhos. Meu coração tinha saltado um pouco.

"Bertha"?

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo e, de repente, ele sorriu de volta, os olhos brilhando.

"Sim, tudo bem. Eu gosto de Bertha. Bem, isso está decidido então." Ele se deitou de costas, sorrindo.

"O quê? Não!" Eu estava rindo,eu peguei um travesseiro e bati em sua cabeça. Ele não podia acreditar em mim. Ele levantou os braços para desviar dos golpes de penas, e tentou falar com o seu próprio riso. Ele rolou na cama, tentando fugir de mim, porque afinal de contas, eu era uma ameaça.

"E eu acho que deveríamos ter Crispian para um menino. Ou talvez Algernon. Oh, eu sei Bella, imagine algo como Crispian Algernon Cullen? Eu acho que tem um bom toque para ele, não é?"

Gostei muito de ver ele assim, feliz e brincalhão, e eu estava rindo tanto que eu quase caí da cama. A mão de Edward me agarrou, me puxando para seu colo. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Edward, não estamos chamando o bebê de Crispian ou Algernon".

"Não?"

"Não!"

Suas risadas lentamente cessaram. "Bem, como você quer chamá-lo, ou ela?" Seus braços estavam ao meu redor, as mãos repousando sobre minha barriga. Eu inclinei a cabeça para trás contra o seu ombro.

"Bem, eu tenho algumas idéias."

"Você vai compartilhar?"

"Elas não são nada muito escandalosas. Eu meio que gosto de clássicos."

"Bella ...", sua voz era severa e eu virei minha cabeça ao redor para olhar para ele. Seu rosto estava sério, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando através de seus cílios escuros e não era apenas a sugestão de um sorriso em seus lábios. "Amor, não estamos chamando o bebê de Sr. Darcy."

A risada irrompeu do meu peito. "E quanto Heathcliff, então?"

Ele gemeu um riso e eu desgrenhei seus cabelos com a minha mão.

"Não. Não Heathcliff. E não Sr. Bingley, ou Edmundo, Romeo ou ..."

"Ok, ok, eu entendo", eu sorri. "Mas nós provavelmente devemos fazer uma lista em algum momento."

"Eu já tenho", disse ele timidamente.

"Você, onde?" Meus olhos olharam para escrivania, mas ele bateu com o dedo em sua cabeça.

"Oh. Bem vamos lá, vamos tê-los." Eu estabeleci-me mais em seu colo, mas me virei de lado o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Os olhos dele amoleceram e sua timidez pareceu aumentar.

"Suponho que, sendo um produto um pouco do meu tempo, principalmente eu, como os clássicos também."

"Mm ...?"

Ele baixou os olhos e parecia incerto. "Eles podem ser antiquados, mas eu gosto de Charlotte e Susannah.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. " São dois nomes lindos, Edward."

Ele olhou para cima, empurrando para trás o cabelo e me deu um sorriso rápido. "Graça e e Emma. "Talvez Sophia."

"Eu gosto desses, também. E Elizabeth." Eu adicionei o nome de sua mãe para a lista e seu sorriso se tornou quente.

"E Elizabeth", disse ele baixinho.

"Você está esperando por uma menina?" Não havia nomes de meninos entre sua lista.

"Não, não necessariamente. Estarei encantado com tudo o que vier. Eu tenho uma lista de meninos também."

Estendi a mão e toquei seus olhos. "Diga-me."

Outra respiração. "Mais clássicos, eu estou com medo." Eu balancei a cabeça para ele continuar. "William Alexander, Angus". Ele deu de ombros. "Não é muito antiquado?"

"Nem um pouco." Eu sorri. "Mas você disse que estão na sua memória, como os clássicos. Há outros que você goste?"

Ele mudou um pouco sem jeito. "Bem, eu gosto de Zoe, uma menina. É grego, significa vida."

Eu sorri. Eu podia ver como ele gostava.

"Mas isso pode ser um pouco... fora do comum, eu não sei." Ele deu de ombros novamente. "Eu nunca escolhi o nome de ninguém antes. Eu não quero que minha escolha seja responsável por qualquer provocação na escola."

Meu coração encheu-se para o homem me abraçando. Como ele já tinha pensado que ele era um monstro, eu nunca saberia. Eu estendi a mão ao seu rosto e acariciei sua bochecha.

"Eu não acho que é muito incomum". Eu dei uma pequena risada. "Surpreende-me, porém, se você pensa que é. Você esteve ao redor através dos anos sessenta e setenta, você poderia escolher nomes mais incomuns do que este."

Ele sorriu. "Eu fiz o encontro ocasional ou Moonbeam Starshine, sim."

"E eles não estão na sua lista?" Abri os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"Não, eles não estão", ele riu. "Embora, houve um nome que eu gostei ...", ele parou por um instante. "Patchouli".

"Pat ... o quê?"

"Patchouli. Para uma menina."

"Quer dizer, como o óleo ou o incenso?"

"Eu estava pensando mais a flor." Seus dedos estavam brincando sobre a pele exposta de meu joelho e ele não estava olhando para mim. Estava tímido novamente.

"Ah. A flor." Uau, ele me surpreendeu. Talvez houvesse um pouco de hippie em Edward, afinal.

"Tem certeza de que não há incensos ou lenços de cabelo escondidos no seu armário?" Eu o provoquei e ele riu.

"Não, nenhum deles. Eu prometo."

Eu repeti o nome um par de vezes na minha cabeça - bonito. "Você quer acrescentar à lista?"

Ele torceu os lábios, quando pensou. "Eu não penso assim. Como Zoe, que poderia ser muito incomum. É apenas um nome que eu ouvi uma vez e gostei."

Ele sorriu para mim e me olhou novamente, seus longos dedos começaram a brincar com a barra do meu robe. "Então o que está em sua lista, Bella?"

Eu aninhei contra ele e seus lábios colocaram um pequeno beijo na minha testa.

"Bem, eu gosto dos nomes que você mencionou, mas eu também gosto de Edward." Eu olhei para ele, para ver sua reação. Ele parecia curioso, sobrancelhas ligeiramente puxadas pra cima.

"Quer dizer, o nome dele depois de mim, se fosse um menino?"

"Nós poderíamos. Sempre foi um dos meus favoritos."

Ele pensou por um momento. "Isso era comum, no meu tempo. Nome do filho igual ao do pai."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia o nome de seu pai tinha sido Edward também.

"Seu nome torna-se uma grande parte de quem você é, Bella ... Eu realmente acho que é bom para uma pessoa ter seu próprio nome. Eu prefiro não usar o Edward."

"Ah, ok. Bem, talvez como um nome do meio, então?"

Ele sorriu e curvou o dedo em torno de alguns cabelos dispersos pela minha bochecha. "Talvez." Ele beijou-me rapidamente nos lábios. "Conte-me mais da sua lista."

"Bem, eu gosto de Sara, Paulo ..." Parei. "E Masen."

Sua sobrancelhas arquearam. "Masen?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio. "Para um menino. Eu sei que não é um nome regular em primeiro lugar, mas muitas pessoas usam apelidos para nomes agora. É apenas um pensamento, algo a considerar."

Ele me beijou ternamente. "É definitivamente algo a considerar." E ele descansou sua testa contra a minha.

Ele me beijou um pouco mais antes de retroceder, traçando círculos sobre meu ombro com os lábios. A mão dele já tinha posto de lado o roupão.

"Ou nós poderíamos nomeá-la depois de algum lugar especial para nós." Eu murmurei enquanto seus lábios gelados deixaram um rastro de calor sobre minha pele.

Ele riu, o som vibrando contra mim. "Nós vamos chamar o bebê de Clareira?"

Eu ri. "Não, não clareira".

"Laboratório de Biologia 3?" Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim, levantou a sobrancelha.

"Não!"

"Volvo ...?"

Nós estávamos rindo novamente, assim como o bebê que mecheu um pouco forte.

"Ooh ..." Sentei-me rapidamente no colo de Edward e bati meu ombro em sua mandíbula tensa. "Ai!" Isso ia ficar roxo.

"Bella!"

"Bem, bem, eu estou bem."

Rapidamente peguei a mão dele que estava esfregando meu ombro e coloquei firme na minha barriga. E, com certeza, sim, outro baque. Os olhos de Edward derreteram nos meus.

"Você sabe o que isso significa, Edward?"

"O quê?"

"Acho que o bebê realmente gosta de Volvo."

Ele riu. "Poderia ser pior."

"Você acha?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ele poderia ter chutado com Berta".

Ainda estávamos rindo, quando Edward de repente olhou para a porta.

"Venha, Alice", ele falou com um volume normal, eu rapidamente ajustei meu robe enquanto a porta se abria. Alice chegou sorrindo, carregando um embrulho de papel pardo.

"Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou, referindo ao humor de Edward.

"Sim, está tudo bem", Edward respondeu e se virou para mim, enrugando todo meu cabelo novamente. "Minha esposa sempre faz tudo melhor."

Revirei os olhos para ele e ele sorriu. "Mas é verdade, você faz", ele sussurrou enquanto beijava minha orelha.

"Isso veio para você, Bella." Alice me entregou a encomenda e eu reconheci a escrita imediatamente.

"Oh, de Renee. Deve ser o minhas antigas coisas de bebê."

"Ooh, eu posso ver?" Alice se sentou na cama sem esperar por uma resposta.

Eu abri o pacote. "Mantas de bebê!" Havia duas. Ambos eram de tecido branco, mas uma tinha coelhinhos azuis e a outra tinha patos amarelos. Havia um bilhete dobrado dentro e eu li.

Bella Querida,

Estou tão feliz por você e Edward. Eu não guardei as coisas de bebê como eu pensava, apenas estes dois cobertores. Eles são especiais, no entanto. Charlie e eu os compramos juntos no dia em que descobri que estava grávida de você. Eu também mantive o Lumpy, o seu camelo de pelúcia, mas as traças o destruiram e ele perdeu uma orelha e uma corcunda, desculpe. Eu incluí um par de outras coisas que possam ser úteis. Não posso esperar para vê-la, beijos,

Amo, mamãe

Fiquei imaginando o que seriam as outras coisas, quando eu me virei para olhar para Edward. Ele estava olhando para Alice. Alice estava olhando os patinhos amarelos.

"Bella ...", Edward me encarou sorridente. "Este é o cobertor da visão de Alice".

Minha boca aberta. "Sério?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "O que eu estou segurando o bebê no quarto."

"Ele está certo." Alice tinha terminado o seu exame no pequeno embrulho. "É o mesmo".

Eu sorri e peguei pra dar um olhar mais atento.

""Eu gostaria de poder ver a sua visão, Alice," eu disse suavemente e o meu dedo traçou um dos patos ".

"Você vai ver a coisa real, logo, amor", Edward disse gentilmente, se aproximou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu sorri para ele. "O que mais ela te mandou?" Ele vasculhou o embrulho e tirou um livro.

"Cantar para o Parto", ele olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas levantadas antes de pegar a próxima coisa. Um CD. "Canção da baleia para a sala de parto."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Renee". O que mais eu poderia esperar?

"Você vai cantar a música da baleia, enquanto você está tendo o bebê?" Alice parecia confusa.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não estava planejando",

"Oh, eu não sei, amor, talvez valesse a pena tentar. Eu poderia tocar piano e poderíamos cantar juntos". Os olhos de Edward estavam brilhantes quando ele riu.

"Ooh!" Alice saltou da cama e bateu palmas. "É aqui!" ela gritou enquanto corria para fora da sala.

"O que está aqui?" Edward parecia muito animado quando eu perguntei a ele.

"A van de entregas. Parece que o berço está chegando." Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Agora há uma segunda van, provavelmente as coisas que comprei, em Seattle."

"Oh!" Fiquei animada agora, também.

Ele puxou minha mão. "Venha Sra. Cullen, venha assistir seu marido biscateiro montar o berçário."

Eu não podia esperar para ver isso. Saltamos da cama e ele me puxou para um abraço caloroso.

"Bella", ele sussurrou enquanto beijava ao longo do meu maxilar.

"Mmm, Edward ..."

"Você nunca me comprou um cinto de ferramentas amor."

**N/A**: Oi girls! Quase morri de rir traduzindo o capítulo! Patchouli? Wtf?

E Berta ? kkkkkkkkkk Eu gosto de Masen *-* E vocês ? Deixem reviews! Beijos mil!


	19. Banhos e Chás de bebê

**Oi meninas! Eu sei que eu demorei :/ Mais estudar pra vestibular, concurso e ainda trabalhar me matou! **

**Aproveitem esse capítulo ultra mega fofo *-* robeijos !**

* * *

"Você está amando isso, não é?" A irritação na minha voz era clara, mas Edward só sorriu.

" Cada segundo." Seu sorriso cresceu e seus olhos estavam transbordando de amor. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça pra ele.

"Tudo bem. Mas sem ficar assoprando, ok? Eu me sinto estúpida o suficiente sem os efeitos sonoros."

Eu estava deitada desconfortavelmente sobre um saco de feijão marrom, enquanto Edward estava agachado na minha frente, segurando nossas mãos uma nas outras. Seus polegares estavam acariciando suavemente minha pele. No fundo um DVD sobre parto natural estava passando. Ele havia o comprado como parte de nossa preparação bebê.

O saco de feijão ajuda a sustentar a mãe, enquanto ela usa a gravidade para reduzir a tensão nas costas e no corpo.

_Assim, uma vez mais, posição, respire... E huh huh_. (NT: Sabem aqueles exercícios que as grávidas fazem pra controlar a respiração? Pois é...)

Revirei os olhos.

_Excelente! Agora, vamos tentar uma abordagem mais ereta_.

Edward me ajudou a levantar e seguimos as instruções do vídeo. Cruzei meus dedos em seu pescoço, suas mãos estavam em meus quadris, mantendo um espaço entre nós, eu balançava de um lado para o outro. Edward balançou comigo, delicadamente. Eu estava gostando de ver o movimento do seu corpo, depois de um momento eu me inclinei mais perto, dobrando um pouco minha barriga, para que eu pudesse me imprensar contra ele.

"Eu acho que eu gosto dessa posição", eu sorri e descansei minha bochecha contra seu peito, trazendo meus braços para envolver sua cintura. Seus braços me rodearam, me segurando perto e esfregando as minhas costas enquanto um ronronar satisfeito retumbava dentro dele.

"Eu também", disse ele e eu podia sentir seus lábios nos meus cabelos. "Mas eu não acho que vai ajudar a se preparar para o trabalho."

Dei de ombros, só curtindo a sensação. "Pelo que eu ouvi, não há nada que possa me preparar para o trabalho."

Por algumas semanas eu tinha sido bombardeada com toda história sangrentas sobre parto que Forks tinha para oferecer.

Minha melhora era evidente agora. Muito óbvia. Era dezembro, e em quatro meses de gravidez eu parecia ter seis ou sete. A notícia tinha se espalhado rapidamente, uma vez que um animado Charlie tinha compartilhado com alguns amigos, os boatos correram. Uma vez que a cidade superou as deliciosas fofocas do casamento de Bella e Edward, eu agora era um farol para os bem-intencionados tapinhas na barriga e contos de terror sobre partos, fórceps, incontinência e varizes.

Isso só acontecia quando eu estava sozinha, é claro, porque Edward rapidamente se tornou especialista em educadamente desviar os toques indesejados e comentários de pessoas que já viam a minha barriga como propriedade pública. Ele sempre tinha um braço preso firmemente ao redor da minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos, ou ele ficava atrás de mim, com os braços e as mãos apoiadas sobre meu ventre. Mas isso provavelmente não era necessário - a aura de proteção e pocessividade que ele irradiava, mantinhas as pessoas um pouco afastadas.

O DVD zumbia em segundo plano, eu estava descansando feliz contra Edward, suas mãos ainda esfregando suavemente as minhas costas. Eu estava fazendo pequenos movimentos de balanço, esperando dar a impressão de que eu ainda estava praticando, de certa forma. Eu acho que Edward sabia que eu estava mentindo.

"Do que você está rindo?" ele perguntou baixinho quando eu ri silenciosamente para mim mesma.

"Só de pensar no jeito que você consegue afastar as pessoas quando elas começam a tocar minha barriga e iniciar toda a conversa sobre bebês."

"Oh".

Eu ri um pouco mais.

"E?"

"E naquela noite no cinema."

"Ah, sim." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz quando ele se lembrou também.

"Você teve um momento muito Super-Edward."

Seu sorriso se transformou em uma risada. "Você não parece se importar."

"Não, eu não me importo."

Além dos Cullen e Charlie, Angela e Jessica eram as únicas pessoas nos contamos diretamente. Todo mundo descobriu por outras pessoas, antes que pudéssemos contar a novidade nós mesmos.

E não houve grandes surpresas - a reação de nossos amigos tinha sido conforme o esperado. Angela ficou surpresa, mas animada por nós e nunca questionou a razão por trás do casamento precoce. Jessica tinha sido positivamente tonta só de pensar que nosso casamento tinha sido por obrigação, ela estava ansiosa e feliz para espalhar as fofocas por toda a cidade. Ela parecia feliz por nós, embora, eu sabia que Edward não estava revelando tudo que ela pensava.

A primeira vez que nós saímos todos juntos desde que a nossa notícia do bebê se tornou pública, foi em uma noite no cinema em Port Angeles.

"Angela acha que você está linda", Edward cochichou no meu ouvido. Estávamos de pé no saguão, esperando, enquanto o grupo tentava escolher entre o horror ou ação. "E Jessica quer saber se estamos tendo relações sexuais."

Eu comecei a rir. Se ela soubesse. Mm, na verdade, talvez não.

"E Lauren acha que você ficou grávida de propósito, para que você pudesse casar comigo." Houve uma ligeira vantagem em sua voz, eu acariciei o braço que estava enrolado em volta da minha cintura.

"Os pensamentos do Newton parecem ter se acalmado um pouco, afinal." Então, ele suspirou. "Embora ele também esteja querendo saber se ainda estamos fazendo sexo." Eu podia ouvir a frustração em sua voz. "Mas ele e os outros meninos estão todos analisando bem a questão."

"Qual é?"

"Ao contrário de você Cullen." Ele riu. "Todos estão encolhidos com a idéia de ser pai aos dezoito anos."

Dei de ombros, eu poderia entender isso. Provavelmente seria a reação da maioria dos meninos de dezoito anos. "E eu tenho que dizer, eu concordo com eles," Edward adicionou.

"O quê?" Virei minha cabeça pra olhar para ele. Seus olhos brilhavam e havia um riso se escondendo em seus lábios.

"Eu preferia que fosse eu, também." Ele beijou meu cabelo quando eu sorri.

"Isso serve pra nós dois. Agora vá comprar os bilhetes, Edward." Ele riu de novo quando ele se aproximou para se juntar a Mike, Ben, Tyler e Eric na fila.

Então, quando Angela, Jessica e eu começamos a conversar, Lauren decidiu se juntar a nós. Eu não preciso ler mentes para dizer o que ela estava pensando agora. Seu sorriso era mal disfarçado que ela me deu um olhar malicioso. Do canto do olho vi Edward virar a cabeça na nossa direção, obviamente, em resposta a seus pensamentos e eu sabia que suas orelhas de vampiros estariam ouvindo atentamente.

"Então, Bella, você já está bem grande. Você já tem estrias?"

Eu tinha. Várias. Mesmo que eu tivesse usado os cremes e óleos especiais que Renee tinha me enviado. As marcas estavam lá, ao longo do meu lado, e Edward as beijou todos os dias e me disse que elas eram lindas.

"Apenas duas" Eu dei de ombros.

"Você provavelmente vai ter mais", ela balançou a cabeça, consciente. "A barriga da minha prima parecia uma bola. E mesmo depois de o bebê nascer, depois de dois anos, ela ainda está flácida, enrugada e cheias de estrias na barriga. Ela está amassada até o nariz. "Eu realmente espero que não aconteça com você, Bella." Seu sorriso era venenoso. Meu sorriso de retorno foi fraco. "E o pobre Edward, deve ser realmente difícil para ele. "Espero que isso não mude as coisas entre vocês."

E de repente, Edward estava ao meu lado e foi quando ele teve seu momento super-Edward.

Ele sempre estava confortável em exibir seu afeto por mim em público, mas nunca como agora.

Ele deslizou os ingressos de cinema no seu bolso, em seguida, estendeu dois dedos e passou-os lentamente ao longo da minha bochecha, até meu queixo. Gentilmente, levou as mãos ao meu rosto, segurando-o entre suas mãos. Ele abaixou a boca para a minha lentamente.

"Você realmente está cada vez mais bonita, Bella", ele disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para os outros ouvirem, seus lábios me provocaram um pouco, ele os escovou e acariciou, antes de sua boca, finalmente, cobrir a minha em um beijo profundo. Meu coração estava disparado com a surpresa, me senti em exibição. Mais a vergonha desapareceu quando a minha boca se mudou com a sua e os meus dedos entraram em seu cabelo. Ele deixou cair as mãos no meu rosto e, passou os braços em minha volta, me puxando para perto e aprofundando o beijo ainda mais. Ele inclinou seu corpo sobre o meu, e os meus joelhos dobraram quando ele me abaixou no chão, com os braços fortes apoiando minhas costas. Meu coração estava batendo.

Alguns segundos depois ele se afastou e me trouxe de volta em uma posição ereta. Eu descansei minha cabeça no peito dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Os braços de Edward me abraçaram apertado e ele descansou o queixo na minha cabeça. Ele um movimentou sua mão lentamente para o lado do meu corpo, descansando em minha barriga, onde ele fez lentos círculos. Sua outra mão levou a minha aos lábios e beijou o meu anel de casamento, ele sorriu. Então, ele se virou para o pequeno grupo em torno de nós.

"Vamos entrar agora?" , ele perguntou casualmente.

Lauren fechou a boca e se afastou enquanto Angela corou e me deu um sorriso. Jessica ia precisar de ajuda para segurar sua língua. Mike, Eric, Tyler e Ben estavam olhando atordoados.

"Acho que eles ainda estão", Mike murmurou enquanto seguia os outros através das pesadas portas duplas do cinema.

"Isso foi demais?" Edward murmurou timidamente quando entramos de mãos dadas na sala.

"Eu não sei." Eu ainda estava sem fôlego. "Você quis fazer isso?"

"Cada palavra e cada toque."

"Então, não, não muito."

A memória daquela noite, sempre me fazia sorrir.

"Bella, você quer tentar de cócoras?

Isso quebrou o romance.

"O quê?"

O agachamento é outra maneira de permitir que a gravidade faça algum trabalho por você. Mas você precisa praticar regularmente para fortalecer os músculos da coxa. Vamos tentar agora.

Eu gemia. "Eu já tive o suficiente por hoje."

"Mas, amor,é importante. "Eu quero que você esteja mais preparada o possível". Seus dedos estavam correndo pelo meu cabelo.

Passei a mão sobre o seu peito e apertei os lábios contra sua camisa, soprando ar quente contra ele.

"Enquanto você estiver comigo eu vou estar bem." Eu respirei mais calor nele e toquei seu peito expandido com meus lábios. O ouvi suspirar.

"Mas, Bella ...", a sua determinação estava enfraquecendo.

" Sem", mas ". "Eu tive o bastante por hoje, e você está indo caçar hoje e não vou vê-lo por dois dias. Eu não vou desperdiçar nossas últimas horas juntos fazendo agachamentos no chão."

Minhas mãos subiram para o seu cabelo e ele inclinou seu rosto, roçando seus lábios nos meus. Meus braços enrolaram ao redor dele, abraçando-o o mais perto que pude.

"Vou sentir saudades", ele sussurrou sua língua traçando meus lábios.

"Hum, eu também." Meu pescoço curvou para trás e ele chupou delicadamente, com cuidado, a pele ali.

Você está indo muito bem.

Eu sei!

Agora vamos tentar um pouco mais de cócoras, mas desta vez com... CLIQUE.

Edward jogou o controle remoto no sofá. Ele olhou nos meus olhos e levantou uma sobrancelha, seu sorriso torto ameaçou aparecer no canto da boca.

"Banho? ele perguntou suavemente.

Eu hesitei. Apesar do carinho e da atenção de Edward, eu estava começando a me sentir autoconsciente sobre o meu corpo e eu estava evitando nossos banhos juntos há quase duas semanas. Mas eu tinha saudades deles, e pelo olhar em seus olhos, Edward tinha também. Então eu empurrei minhas inseguranças de lado e sorri.

"Banho". Eu balancei a cabeça.

E o sorriso de Edward ficou mais brilhante, e seus olhos ficaram mais escuros, quando ele pegou minha mão e me levou até o corredor.

Edward gostava de banhos. Fiz essa descoberta enquanto estávamos na Ilha Esme. Antes do nosso banho de lua-de-mel, banho era algo que ele fazia por necessidade, apenas para lavar o dia, ou o resíduo de uma caçada e ele só usava o chuveiro. Mas banhos... Com nós dois... Ele gostava muito.

A temperatura da água permitia que ele ficasse mais tempo comigo, pele na pele por mais tempo. E outra coisa... Ele poderia prender a respiração debaixo d'água por tempo indeterminado. Eu ri quando ele abriu a porta do banheiro. A casa tinha finalmente sido concluída em outubro e eu suspeitava que o motivo da renovação tivesse demorado mais do que Esme havia planejado. Por causa do pedido de alguém por uma enorme banheira.

Edward virou as torneiras e em seguida, se voltou para mim, para verificar a temperatura da água. Ele sempre se preocupava se sua pele de vampiro daria uma falsa leitura de quente ou frio.

"Perfeita", eu sorri para ele quando corri minha mão sob o fluxo e depois joguei um pouco de água em seu rosto. Seu nariz enrugou e seus olhos estavam vincados quando ele desviou para fora da linha de fogo e eu ri. Ele enxugou algumas gotas do rosto e sorriu.

"Estarei de volta em um minuto", disse ele e de repente ele se foi e eu fiquei me perguntando onde ele estava e o que estava fazendo. Eu esperei um momento, encolhi os ombros e andei até nosso quarto.

Eu amei o nosso quarto. Era tudo macio, branco e azul. Havia portas francesas que conduziam para um pátio com uma lagoa. Esme o projetou pra parecer como a suíte da Ilha Esme. O luar estava brilhando, saltando fora da água e lembrando-me da nossa noite de núpcias. Um arrepio de antecipação agradável passou por mim e eu comecei a tirar minhas roupas, até que me avistei no espelho.

Eu não olhei como eu fiz na nossa noite de núpcias.

Eu nem sequer me olhei naquela noite. Meus lábios estavam numa linha por isso que eu tinha sido tímida sobre Edward,me vendo de uma vez só. Minha barriga estava grande e redonda, modelada e com mais marcas do estiramento. Meus seios estavam maiores, o que era uma mudança boa, exceto que eles estavam firmes e doloridos. Pelo menos meus tornozelos não estavam inchados... No momento -, mas podia mudar de um dia pro outro. Suspirei quando belisquei minhas bochechas. Hoje eu estava pálida. Ontem eu tinha sido liberada. Minha pressão estava toda descontrolada- alta ou baixa - às vezes eu ficava tonta, quando ela estava baixa, e às vezes eu tinha dores de cabeça quando estava muito alta. Eu estava tentando desesperadamente não mancar quando entrei, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Minhas pernas doíam, mas, felizmente, não tinha varizes... Ainda.

Mas Edward amava meu corpo redondo, ele me dizia todos os dias e me mostrava pela maneira em que ele me tocava. Ele deixou claro que ele ainda me desejava e que o nosso amor era freqüente e apaixonado, mesmo que ele fosse um pouco mais cauteloso. Mas ultimamente eu estava me escondendo nas folhas.

Ouvi a água desligar e percebi que ele já tinha retornado. Tentando segurar minha confiança instável no lugar, eu puxei as minhas vestes e me dirigiu para o banheiro.

Velas.

Em todos os lugares. Elas fizeram um caminho pelo corredor, o o parapeito da janela e a bancada do banheiro.

E pétalas de Rosa.

Flutuando na água. O aroma realizado pelo vapor da água quente enchia o ar com um cheiro suave e doce.

Edward.

Totalmente tímido pelo banho. Com as mãos nos bolso e sorrindo. Seu cabelo caído sobre os olhos. Ele estendeu o braço e empurrou seus longos dedos através do seus cabelos, expondo mais do seu belo rosto.

"Oi", sua voz era tímida agora.

Meu coração derreteu. "Isso é realmente lindo, Edward. Obrigado."

O sorriso torto e os olhos macios. "O prazer é meu."

Eu balancei a cabeça para a banheira.

"As rosas...?"

"Jardim de Esme. Ela não vai se importar."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não sabia que tínhamos tantas velas."

"Sobrou do casamento."

"Ah".

Silêncio, silêncio. Timidez.

"Você provavelmente deve ... a água vai começar a ficar fria". Ele acenou para a banheira. "Quero dizer, se você quiser ..."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu deveria", e meus olhos caíram nervosamente para a minha roupa. Então, eles ergueram de volta para Edward. "Mas, se você." Eu não queria ser a única a me expor.

Imediatamente, ele começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Eu percebi que estava olhando enquanto ele trabalhava em seus botões, ele retirou os ombros da camisa e a atirou no canto. O luar através da janela saltou fora de sua pele, acentuando as linhas do seu peito perfeito e torso rígido. Suas mãos se moveram para a parte superior da calça jeans, os longos dedos deslizando o botão.

Eu respirei fundo, ele era tão bonito, e olhou para meus próprios dedos brincando com a minha roupa. Eu ouvi o zíper de sua calça jeans começar, então eu percebi que ele parou, eu olhei para cima novamente.

"Você prefere que eu saia pra você entrar?" Suas mãos ainda estavam em seu zíper, mas ele estava olhando para mim, perguntas em seus olhos. Eu me senti querendo dizer sim, sim, por favor, deixe até que eu entre na água e me cubra com pétalas de rosa. Mas eu não fiz. Em vez disso eu dei um sorriso trêmulo.

"Não, está tudo bem, fica."

Eu comecei a retirar minha roupa e virei meu corpo um pouco pra longe dele. Um segundo depois ele estava atrás de mim, as mãos sobre os meus ombros.

"Permita-me," ele sussurrou e eu sorri. Isso foi soltei o laço e puxei o manto suave de mim e o vi pousar um segundo depois, no canto junto com sua camisa.

A ponta do seu dedo tocou a base do meu pescoço, fazendo um lento círculo sobre a pele e depois correndo ainda mais devagar sobre minha espinha, intensificando o movimento no final das minhas costas. Eu tremi, arqueando as costas um pouco, mas não me virei. Eu ouvi o farfalhar do brim e vi seu jeans se juntar à pilha um segundo mais tarde. Meu coração começou a bater em um ritmo selvagem.

Sua mão moveu lentamente o meu cabelo para o lado e o colocou cuidadosamente sobre o meu ombro. Em seguida, seus lábios frescos pressionaram contra as costas do meu pescoço, que ainda formigava pelo toque do seu dedo, outro arrepio me percorreu, quando ele permitiu que sua língua tocasse a minha pele.

"Você está pronta para entrar? Eu vou fechar meus olhos se quiser."

Havia apenas uma sugestão de algo em sua voz.

Dor.

E meu coração torceu quando a realidade me atingiu - ele se sentia rejeitado pela minha relutância em deixá-lo me ver, como se eu não confiasse nele para me amar. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso dessa maneira, eu nunca quis machucá-lo.

Eu não falei, mas respirei fundo e me afastei, caminhando para a janela. Mordendo meus lábios eu me virei para encará-lo.

Na luz suave eu pude ver como seu peito subia e descia. Sua respiração pareceu suavizar. Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Por um segundo eu lutei contra a urgência de me cobrir. Ele era impressionante, perfeito, Adonis, e eu era o elefante Dumbo.

Ele me encarou por um momento, seus olhos, passando por cada centímetro do meu corpo. Então ele percebeu que ele estava olhando e tentou parar.

Ele não podia.

"Você nunca pareceu tão bonita", ele respirou. " Vê-la ali, ao luar, com as velas, só você, e sua barriga cheia com o nosso filho." Sua voz quebrou um pouco nas últimas palavras.

Eu sorri para ele, eu estava começando a relaxar. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, você é gloriosa."

O amor em seus olhos, e em sua voz tomou conta de mim e minha confiança estava de volta, em pleno vigor.

Ele veio, enrolando-se em torno de mim e me segurando com ele. Ficamos assim por um momento, apenas segurando um ao outro, pele sobre pele, os dedos arrastando suavemente sobre as minhas costas, até minha bunda.

"Então, você vai se juntar a mim?" Eu perguntei com o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso travesso enquanto me afastei um pouco para trás.

"Sim, por favor,", ele murmurou enquanto seus lábios começaram a provocar meu ombro.

Em um movimento rápido, ele me levantou em seus braços e me beijou, me levando para o banho. Ele nos abaixou na água morna, me colocando entre suas pernas, as costas contra seu peito.

"Ahh," nós dois suspiramos, ele riu quando nós estendemos as nossas pernas. Suas mãos em concha jogavam água em meus ombros. Senti-me bem. Sua pele fria estava se aquecendo e eu deslizei minhas costas de um lado para outro em seu peito, arrancando um gemido dele.

"Isto é bom", eu disse baixinho.

"Hum, muito bom. Tem sido um longo tempo."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei".

Ficamos calados por um momento, suas mãos pararam de derramar água sobre os meus ombros e ele começou a me massagear. "Você realmente não devia ser tão tímida, Bella." Sua voz de veludo era baixa.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu me sinto um pouco gorda... e irregular."

"Eu acho você linda. E seu corpo é simplesmente fantástico." Ele beijou a minha nuca e eu suspirei.

"Você sempre pensa que eu sou linda e maravilhosa."

"Porque você é. Você realmente não confia na minha opinião?" Ele estava brincando agora.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

"Você não acha que pode ser tendenciosa?

" Nem um pouco."

Eu ri novamente e descansei minha cabeça contra seu ombro. Suas mãos arrastaram para baixo,passeando pelos meus seios e viajavando para traçar círculos lentos sobre os lados da minha barriga, seu toque era reconfortante. Minha respiração estava profunda e relaxada.

"Vou sentir saudades", ele sussurrou. Meus dedos acariciaram suas pernas, deixando minhas unhas arranharem sua pele, o que ele obviamente estava gostando,porque suas palavras saíram como um assobio. Atrás de mim, abaixa minhas costas e me dei conta do quanto ele estava gostando e sorri. Eu pressionei de volta contra ele e ele gemeu baixinho.

"Vou sentir saudades, também." Eu disse.

O ouvi engolir. "Talvez eu não vá. "Vou caçar no parque por um par de horas." Suas mãos se moveram para meus braços, acariciando e amassando.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Isso é tudo que você fez durante meses. E Emmett e Jasper irão matá-lo se você furar outra vez." Eles foram viajar para mais longe em busca de leões da montanha e Emmett e Jasper estavam ansiosos para passar um tempo com seu irmão. Eu virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo, correndo o dedo sobre as sombras roxas que tinha se aprofundado sob seus olhos escuros.

"Você precisa de carnívoros." Ele deu de ombros, e levou meus dedos à boca para beijar. "Eu vou ficar bem, se é isso que você está preocupada. Carlisle ainda estará aqui. E o bebê está se comportando".

Ele moveu a mão para descansar sobre a minha barriga.

"Tem chutado muito, ultimamente," sua voz era calma.

"Sim".

"E às vezes dói."

Ah, ele tinha notado. Eu encolhi os ombros. "Às vezes".

Senti seus lábios nos meus cabelos. "Eu te amo tanto", ele sussurrou.

Ficamos calados novamente, minhas mãos acariciando seus pés, seus dedos tinham se movido para baixo e estavam massageando em volta da minha cintura. De vez em quando ele colocava um beijo suave no meu ombro e pescoço. Às vezes, suas coxas se apertavam contra as minhas e ele emaranhava nossos pés juntos.

"O que você vai fazer quando eu me for? Você vai ver Charlie?"

"Não, ele está ocupado com Sue amanhã e depois ele tem pesca com Billy no domingo."

Eu senti Edward acenar. "Sue e Charlie estão bem juntos", disse ele calmamente.

"Sim, eles estão". Fiquei feliz que meu pai não estava sozinho, e as poucas vezes que eu tinha ido ver Sue em sua casa, ela tinha sido amigável. Através dela, os Quileutes e os Cullens recebiam relatórios sobre o outro - e tudo estava bem. A amizade de Sue e Charlie era bom pra todos, não apenas pra eles.

"Então o que você vai fazer?" Suas mãos estavam fazendo cursos longos de cima para baixo, enquanto eu estava contra ele, respirando o perfume floral e aproveitando a água morna, e um Edward quente. Mudei minhas mãos na água e algumas das pétalas de rosa começaram a rodar como se estivesse em pequenos remoinhos. A vela parecia tão bonita.

"Eu não sei. Preciso de mais manteiga de amendoim e sorvete, então eu provavelmente vou ir ao supermercado".

"Você já terminou o último pote?" A voz dele estava descrente.

"Hum, sim?" Meu desejo se tornou um vício. Eu precisava de uma tigela a cada manhã e ao deitar. Às vezes, uma no almoço.

Ele riu.

"E eu poderia ir até Port Angeles com Alice."

"Hmm". Ele parecia em dúvida sobre alguma coisa.

"O quê?"

"Ela tem recitado muitas poesias francesas em sua cabeça nos últimos dois dias e eu não acho que é apenas um novo hobby."

"Você acha que ela está tramando alguma coisa?"

"Eu não sei. Eu não quero pensar nisso", ele suspirou. "Diga-me o que você quer comprar em Port Angeles."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Minhas roupas não me servem mais. Talvez eu devesse comprar um par de camisetas." Mudei um pouco desconfortável.

"Isso é tudo que você precisa? Um par de camisetas?

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Talvez algumas calças. "Eu não sei, eu não preciso de muito."

"Será que você usa seu cartão de crédito?" Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Ele estava brincando, e eu revirei os olhos.

Eu ainda estava hesitante em usar o seu dinheiro. Quando eu comprei, eu mantive pequenas coisas, usando apenas o que seria coberto pelo montante que contribuia para a conta conjunta.

"Sim, provavelmente. Eu tenho usado isso antes."

"Moderadamente", ele murmurou, e eu suspirei.

"Eu sei. Eu só ... é ... você me dá tanto e eu não posso te dar nada em troca."

Houve um suspiro pesado, exasperado atrás de mim.

"Nada? Você não me dá nada em troca?" Ele esfregou as mãos, incisivamente, sobre a minha barriga.

"Sim, bem, isso funciona de duas formas, Edward. Eu não fiz esse bebê sozinha."

Ele riu e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Eu sei".

Eu ainda estava aninhada contra ele,sua voz se tornou mais grave enquanto suas mãos repousavam sobre as minhas costelas, os polegares acariciando gentilmente.

"Bella, você me deu... tudo. Você me deu você. "Isso não pode competir com dinheiro, amor."

Suspirei novamente.

"Eu gostaria que você usasse a conta, Bella."

"Ok, eu vou usá-la."

"Mmm". Ele não acreditava em mim.

"Eu prometo. "Quando eu for a Port Angeles amanhã eu vou comprar...", eu procurei em minha cabeça alguma idéia extravagante. "Um pato de borracha banhado a ouro!"

"Um pato de borracha banhado a ouro?" Isso o surpreendeu. "Interessante". Ele estava sorrindo agora, eu podia sentir isso. "Você percebe que a placa de ouro não vai ficar na borracha? Só vai ficar em outro metal."

Revirei os olhos. Eu sabia disso.

"Ouro maciço, então."

"Um pato de borracha de ouro maciço?"

"Não. Apenas um pato de ouro maciço. Não pode ser de ouro maciço e borracha, Edward." Duh! Ponto para mim!

Ele estava balançando a cabeça e seu peito contra as minhas costas estava vibrando com o seu riso reprimido.

"Eu corrijo. Mas me diga, você espera que ele flutue? Ou chie?"

"Não. Ele vai ser puramente ornamental." Então, uma idéia veio a mim. "Eu vou usá-la para cobrir o furo de drenagem e eu vou ter a tampa de banheira mais cara do mundo." Eu estava balançando a cabeça, orgulhosa da minha inteligência. "Veja, prático e decorativo."

Seu riso soltou-se e eu sorri com o som. Ele passou os braços em minha volta e beijou minha cabeça.

"Eu não vejo muitas chances de você encontrar um em Port Angeles. A menos que criaram uma franquia de Patos de ouro maciço desde a última vez que estive lá."

"Então eu acho que eu não posso comprar um. Vergonha, eu tentei gastar o seu dinheiro, mas ... oh bem."

Ele encostou o seu rosto mais perto, as mãos acariciando suavemente ao longo dos meus braços. "Você sabe que eu poderia ter um feito para você", ele sussurrou. "Talvez com safiras para os olhos."

Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso.

"Você não faria isso."

"Oh, eu faria. E se você não começar a usar o nosso dinheiro, eu vou." Sua voz era divertida e baixa em meu ouvido.

Eu virei para olhá-lo. Seus olhos eram maus e ele sorria. Então ele mudou de expressão, os olhos bem abertos e inocentes.

"O quê?" ele estava fingindo estar magoado pelo olhar escuro que eu estava lhe dando. "Você disse que queria um." Então ele se sentou, sorriu e piscou. "Basta usar a conta, Bella."

Eu virei para trás. Ele faria. Ele realmente iria me comprar um pato de ouro maciço, com olhos de safira para usar como tampa de banheiro.

"Tudo bem, vou usar a conta."

"Obrigado", ele beijou meus cabelos e eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

Soltei um longo suspiro e me inclinei para trás contra ele, irritada com sua ameaça sobre o pato. Mas ele tinha um ponto - eu precisava de mais do que um par de camisetas e esse orgulho era meio estúpido. E realmente, é o que era. Ok, ele ganhou.

Eu apertei mais contra ele e mexi um pouco. Ele engasgou e eu sorri - agora eu estava um pouco presunçosa.

Ficamos calados, aproveitando o banho, a luz suave e o calor. E uns aos outros - toques, beijos, carí.

"Mais quente, por favor."

Ele esticou sua perna longa e usou os dedos para ligar a torneira.

"Assista aos seus pés", ele murmurou enquanto a água corria e eu puxei meus joelhos para cima. O da esquerda tinha uma pétala de rosa presa a ele. Edward usou seu pé para rodar e misturar a água, em seguida, correu os dedos para cima da minha perna antes de esticá-los para fechar a torneira novamente.

"Eu estava me perguntando, quando eu voltar da caçada... Bella, você vai ás compras de Natal comigo?"

"Compras de Natal?"

O senti acenar. "Alice sempre sai na frente com tudo no Natal. Ela compra a árvore e os presentes on-line. Mas este será o nosso primeiro Natal juntos, e eu gostaria de ir às compras com você. Corretamente."

Eu nunca tinha me importado com o Natal, e o Natal passado foi o pior de todos, porque Edward tinha desaparecido. Inclinei a cabeça para ver seus olhos. Ah, ele estava se lembrando, também - isso era importante. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e ele sorriu.

"Eu gostaria muito." E ele se curvou para beijar meus lábios.

Suas mãos percorreram minhas costelas e desceram para minhas coxas, como toques de penas. Eu assisti seus dedos enquanto eles massageavam suavemente a minha carne.

"Eu amo as suas mãos", murmurei, mais para mim do que qualquer coisa. Imediatamente seus dedos pararam.

"Você?"

"Hum, sim. Eu nunca te disse isso?" Ele retomou a massagem, hesitante.

"Er, não."

"Elas são lindas."

Eu podia senti-lo tenso, e eu me perguntei por que o meu elogio o fizera reagir daquela maneira.

"Às vezes me preocupo com isso ...", ele parou e eu esperei, mas ele não disse mais nada. Mudei pra ver seu rosto claramente, as águas ondulando ao nosso redor. Quando me virei, ele ergueu as mãos e as colocou em sua própria coxa. Ele estava olhando para a direita, flexionando os dedos.

"Às vezes você se preocupar com o quê?" Eu ainda estava entre suas pernas, mas eu estava de frente para ele agora.

"O bebê vai ser tão frágil. Ainda mais que você,..." Ele levantou seus olhos escuros para os meus e vi o que estava lá. Ele estava pensando em sua força, mas também no que tinha feito há muito tempo no passado. Momentos de escuridão, quando suas mãos eram armas assim como os seus dentes. Eu senti uma dor iniciar no meu coração.

Eu peguei sua mão direita e a segurei, seguindo o meu dedo sobre a palma da mão e estudando cada dedo cuidadosamente.

"Eu sei o que essas mãos fizeram, Edward. Eu sei do que elas são capazes." Seu corpo inteiro se tornou rígido, como pedra. "Devo lhe dizer?"

"Eu, er ... não ...," mas eu não ouvi. Eu continuei.

"Estas mãos salvaram minha vida, mais de uma vez. Elas me tocaram e me seguraram. Elas fizeram amor muito bem. Elas enxugaram minhas lágrimas, me fizeram cócegas e seguraram meu cabelo para trás, quando eu estive doente ". Através de sua mão, eu podia sentir a tensão começar a deixá-lo um pouco e eu sorri, mas não olhei para ele ainda. "Elas já cozinharam para mim, massagearam meus tornozelos inchados e ombros cansados, elas tocaram músicas bonitas e criaram obras de arte. "Elas me escreveram bilhetes de amor, escovaram meus cabelos e montaram um berço." Sorri para a memória de Edward, sentado no chão do quarto, e sorrindo quando ele colocava os móveis juntos. Levei a mão à boca e beijou sua palma. Então eu levei a mão esquerda e fiz o mesmo. "Tão suaves, mãos de amor." Beijei novamente, em seguida, as descansei sobre o meu peito, por cima do meu coração batendo. Eu olhei para ele. "Você é a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheço Edward."

Seus olhos que estavam abatidos, agora brilharam por trás dos seus longos cílios. Havia um pequeno sorriso torto em seus lábios. Ele se inclinou mais perto, com as mãos ainda em meu peito e me beijou docemente.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou, apoiando a testa contra a minha.

"O prazer é meu."

Mudei as mãos um pouco mais pra baixo, para onde as ondas suaves do meu peito começavam. Ele entendeu onde eu queria que ele me tocasse. Eu deixei suas mãos irem. Ele suspirou suavemente enquanto seus dedos se moviam hesitantes para massagear o lado de cada seio. Sua suave carícia me fez gemer baixinho e minha cabeça começou a pender para trás em meus ombros, meus olhos estavam fechados. Então ele trouxe seus polegares ao redor de cada mamilo e meu gemido se tornou mais alto. Minhas mãos agarraram suas coxas, e ele me puxou pra mais perto. Minhas pernas estavam conectadas ao longo dele, e ele me puxou para ele, inclinando a cabeça para que ele pudesse capturar um peito em sua boca, enquanto o outro era acariciado pelos seus dedos talentosos.

"Mmm ...". Corri minha língua pelos meus lábios, eu queria me aproximar dele, mas a minha barriga estava no caminho, cada um de nós teria que se inclinar um pouco mais adiante para alcançar o outro. Ele trouxe a cabeça para cima e pegou meus lábios com a boca, passando a língua sobre os meus lábios, acariciando, reivindicando. Minhas mãos avançaram para cima das suas coxas e sua respiração tornou-se mais irregular. Eu tentei me mudar, procurando um ângulo para que eu pudesse chegar mais perto, e Edward abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar meu pescoço, sugando levemente sobre a pele. Minha cabeça se inclinou para trás, dando-lhe mais acesso e ele manteve uma mão nas minhas costas, me apoiando, enquanto a outra deixava meu peito e colocava um punhado de água, trazendo-a até a minha mandíbula. Meus olhos se fecharam - Eu sabia que estava por vir, ele tinha feito isso antes. E eu adorei.

Gentilmente, ele empurrou minha cabeça para trás, ainda mais para o lado e inclinado à mão permitindo que um filete de água pingasse lentamente para o lado do meu pescoço. Então, inclinando-se, ele deixou sua língua lamber a água que fluiu na minha garganta latejante. Às vezes ele fazia cursos longos, às vezes movimentos curtos, a ação, combinada com a sensação da água quente e da sua língua fria, me fez ofegar, tremer e gemer. Meus dedos apertaram suas coxas.

Eu suspirei quando ele largou a mão e mudou seu rosto para o meu, onde ele sorriu e colocou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz antes de abandonar os seus lábios nos meus ombros. Tentei pressionar-me contra ele, tanto quanto eu podia, mas estava ficando mais difícil de mover meu corpo esses dias.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei, sem fôlego, deixando meus dedos passearem pelo interior de suas coxas e fazendo-o gemer.

"Uhh, mm?

"Vai ficar mais difícil de fazer amor, quando eu tiver maior não é?" Eu coloquei meus dedos no seu umbigo. Um lugar tão sensível, que quando toquei, o fez choramingar.

Minhas unhas começaram arranhar levemente sobre a pele, através do pouquinho de cabelo que tinha ali, e ele respirou instável. Ele puxou suas mãos longe de mim e agarrou os lados da banheira, enquanto seus quadris balançaram levemente. Meu corpo levantou pra cima e para baixo com o movimento de suas coxas sob as minhas.

E depois... Ele choramingou.

O som suave de prazer que eu amava escapou através de seus lábios. Ele estava ofegante e mordendo os lábios enquanto rolava a cabeça para o lado, com os olhos fechados. Eu sorri enquanto ele lentamente estendeu a mão para cima da minha, para acalmar os meus dedos. Ele virou a cabeça para trás e passou a língua nos lábios, abriu os olhos devagar e me viu através das pálpebras pesadas.

Ele me deu um olhar que fez meu coração disparar.

"Díficil?" Ele deu uma rápida risada distraída, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Ele mudou a minha mão para seu peito enquanto ele se aproximava dobrando-se ligeiramente para que ele pudesse aninhar o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, trazendo seus braços em volta de mim. "Hum,tenho certeza que vamos conseguir." Eu podia sentir ele sorrindo contra a minha pele quando eu corri minha mão até seu ombro. "O que importa é você se sentir confortável."

"Mmm ...", seus lábios estavam de volta em minha garganta, com uma mão atrás de mim enquanto a outra voltava para os meus seios, antes de passar por baixo das minhas costelas.

"E há outras coisas que podemos fazer, e tentar", sua voz vibrava na minha pele.

"É ... Não há?"Engoli em seco.

" Hum, sim." Seus dedos lentamente se arrastaram, sobre a minha barriga e mais além. "Muitas coisas."

Depois, ele nos reposicionou suavemente entre as minhas coxas e grudou seus olhos nos meus quando começou a abaixar o rosto para a água. Ele apertou os lábios e soprou sobre a superfície, fazendo as pétalas dançarem sobre a água.

"Eu posso ser muito criativo, Bella."

A casa parecia vazia quando eu andei para a cozinha, na manhã seguinte. Edward tinha ido caçar, mas ele obviamente tinha se ocupado enquanto eu dormia. Havia talvez uma dúzia de potes de manteiga de amendoim em cima do balcão e quando eu abri o freezer estava cheio de sorvete. Meu coração inchou. Ele deve ter ido a Seattle durante a noite - nada ficava aberto em Forks ou Port Angeles.

Eu estava me mantendo do meu vício enquanto caminhava para o quarto do bebê.

"Não vai demorar muito", sorri, dando um tapinha na minha barriga,que foi recompensado com um chute. O meu sorriso se tornou maior.

O quarto estava concluído e pronto. O berço estava montado e em posição, o cavalo de balanço e a cadeira também. Havia um baú, branco simples de gavetas, e uma pequena estante cheia de livros e brinquedos de pelúcia que nos tínhamos comprado. Era perfeito. E então eu observei, Edward tinha se ocupado por aqui, também.

"Quando ele fez isso?" Eu murmurei enquanto eu adentrava o quarto.

Borboletas. Ele acrescentou borboletas. Havia três delas, em uma árvore perto da janela, como se tivessem acabado pousar. Uma delas tinha asas azuis, bem abertas, uma vez que estava sentada em uma folha. Em um galho acima havia uma borboleta amarela, suas asas estavam dobradas .E mais uma borboleta, com manchas pretas e laranja estava em pleno voo.

"Lindo", murmurei, estendendo a mão para tocá-las. Eu quase podia sentir o veludo em suas asas. Eu suspirei enquanto o bebê chutou novamente. "Seu pai te ama muito, você sabe", eu sussurrei.

Ele deu outro chute. Ele sabia.

"Bella?"

"MM.. estou escovando os dentes".

"O quê?" Alice enfiou a cabeça na porta do banheiro enquanto eu cuspia na pia.

"Eu disse, eu estou escovando meus dentes."

"Oh, certo".

"O que foi Alice?" Deixei minha escova de dente no suporte e limpei minha boca. Ela me olhou espantada quando me virei para encará-la corretamente.

"Por que você não está usando a que você comprou em Port Angeles ontem? "Essa camisa de seda verde ficou ótima em você."

"Eu só estou passeando por aqui, não há motivo para usar algo novo." Alisei minha mão sobre a camisa e as calças confortáveis.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Há sempre uma razão para usar algo novo. "Vá e coloque."

Eu estreitei os olhos. "Por quê?" Me lembrei da poesia francesa. Ela estava tentando desesperadamente parecer casual, mas o riso rondando seus lábios e o brilho nos olhos dela a traia.

"Nenhuma razão. "Mas uma vez que você estiver vestida adequadamente, há algo lá em casa que eu quero que você veja".

"O que é?" Eu estava franzindo a testa agora.

"Apenas algo para o bebê." Ela saiu pela porta da frente Antes mesmo de eu perceber, ela já tinha saído do banheiro. Mas eu ouvi a voz dela viajar através das árvores.

"E vista a calça preta!"

Vinte minutos mais tarde, eu estava rebolando pelas escadas da frente da casa dos Cullen. Eu estava usando a camisa verde – ela fez uma boa combinação com as calças pretas.

Eu estava preparada para Alice ter comprado algum brinquedo extravagante, ou outra mobília para o quarto, mas eu não estava preparada para...

"Surpresa!"

Um chá de bebê.

Eu lutei para abafar o gemido que se debatia para sair. Eu forcei um sorriso no meu rosto enquanto respirei fundo.

Havia fitas de seda azuis e rosas espalhadas pela sala. Balões de diferentes tons de rosa e azul enfeitando os móveis, as escadas, as portas e as janelas. Não era preciso fitas de seda ou balões de borracha para um simples chá de bebê. Vasos de cristal seguravam flores cor de rosa e branco sobre a mesa de jantar, a mesa de café, o manto sobre a lareira e na borda de cada etapa até a escada. Alice dançou até ficar ao meu lado, com o rosto brilhante de excitação. "É difícil encontrar flores azuis, ela sussurrou quando me viu olhando.

O piano de Edward, estava empilhado com presentes. Esme e Rosalie estavam perto de Angela e Jessica, que pareciam razoavelmente relaxadas - esta era a sua terceira vez na casa dos Cullen, afinal.

Mas também havia Sue Clearwater.

Ela sorria, mas parecia um pouco desconfortável e eu tentei esconder minha surpresa em vê-la.

Percebi que todos estavam esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas eu estava um pouco sobrecarregada. Eu ainda estava tentando engolir toda a história do chá de bebê. Sue estava aqui. Todo mundo estava olhando, ainda esperando uma resposta - talvez uma forma positiva.

"Hum, oi?" Eu dei uma resposta vaga.

"Você está tão surpresa!"Jéssica sorriu.

" Sim, eu estou. Eu realmente estava. Hum, acho que só preciso de um copo de água". Eu disparei um olhar para Alice e ela me seguiu até a cozinha.

"Então por isso a poesia francesa?" Eu perguntei quando eu tive certeza que estávamos fora do alcance de voz.

"Ele lhe falou sobre isso, não?"

"Sim".

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele nunca teria me deixado ir em frente, caso contrário."

"Eu me pergunto o porquê, Alice?" Eu dei-lhe um olhar aguçado e ela apenas riu e jogou seus braços em volta de mim.

"Apenas divirta-se, Bella. Você não pode ter um filho sem um chá de bebê!"

Eu gostaria de tentar.

"E Sue?"

"Um gesto de boa vontade", ela sorriu. "Eu sei, eu fiquei surpreendida, também. Ela ouviu Charlie falar sobre o chá e realmente perguntou se podia vir. "Ela está aqui como sua amiga, não como uma Quileute, mas ela tem o apoio dos lobos."

Eu fui surpreendida novamente. Os lobos apoiando ela estar aqui?

"Hum, ela tem uma escolta?"

"Seth a trouxe, e ele vai voltar para buscá-la, mas fora isso, não." Ela franziu a testa. "Mas eu não acho que Seth está muito longe, está embaçado novamente." Ela franziu a testa e esfregou as têmporas.

Minha cabeça ainda estava se recuperando quando percebi a outra coisa que Alice tinha dito.

"Meu pai sabe sobre isso? E ele não tentou detê-la? Traidor.

" Não. "Na verdade, eu acho que ele teria gostado de vir também." Alice estava sorrindo novamente.

Eu estava prestes a concordar com sua afirmação, mas depois pensei em como ele estava animado sobre o bebê, e decidi que ela provavelmente estava certa. O bebê já tinha sua própria vara Junior e molinete de Pescador.

"Como ele descobriu?"

"Eu lhe pedi uma foto de você quando era bebê, para que eu pudesse ampliar e colocar na parede."

Andei rapidamente até a porta e meus olhos se lançaram ao redor da sala com urgência,em verificação. Fiquei aliviada ao ver tal coisa.

"Bem, pelo menos, ele não lhe deu nenhuma." Eu me virei para encará-la.

"Oh não, ele me ofereceu várias. Mas, bem, elas não foram muito lisonjeiras, para ser honesta. Eu pensei que poderia ser mais gentil e esquecer essa idéia."

"Puxa, obrigado, Alice".

"De nada!" Ela borbulhou intensamente, obviamente, escondendo o sarcasmo.

Eu podia sentir o começo de uma dor de cabeça - que significava que minha pressão arterial, provavelmente, estava alta.

Eu tinha sido enganada e obrigada a participar de um chá de bebê contra a minha vontade e meu pai sabia disso. Meu pai era um facilitador de chás de bebê! E agora os lobos queriam demonstrar seu apoio ao vampirinho meio humano. Era como estar em um universo paralelo. Eu precisava de um momento. Peguei algumas respirações profundas e tomei um longo gole do copo de água que Alice me entregou.

"Você está pronta para voltar? Acho que a conversa está morrendo." Alice estava olhando através da porta da sala.

Estava preparada? Não.

"Me dá um minuto, Alice."

Eu estava em um conflito interno. Era só um par de horas que iam ser longas. São apenas seus amigos e familiares. Eles estão felizes por você, eles só querem mostrar... E, em seguida, eu pensei mais sobre isso, um sorriso começou a se formar em meus lábios. Um sorriso genuíno. Muitas pessoas ficaram felizes com o bebê, tudo que eles queriam era comemorar. Meu pai, minha família Cullen, Sue e até mesmo os lobos. Se Alice tivesse planejado isso, ou não, percebi que este encontro era na verdade mais do que apenas um chá de bebê. Eu ri, surpresa, que Alice tinha demorado tanto tempo pra nos unir.

"Ok, eu estou pronta."

Voltei para a sala. Houve silêncio e uma conversa educada ao redor do piano.

"Obrigado a todos, isso é ótimo." Eu sorri.

Esme me abraçou.

"Eu espero que você não se importe muito, Bella", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido pedindo desculpas.

"Não, tudo bem, eu disse muito sinceramente, e ela sorriu.

"Você sabe que ela gosta", Rosalie sorriu.

"Eu sei".

Então eu me virei para Sue. "Muito obrigado por terem vindo", eu disse e ela sorriu calorosamente, parecendo ter relaxado um pouco mais nos últimos minutos.

"Você é bem-vinda, Bella. "Estou sob ordens de levar um pouco de bolo para Charlie", ela deu uma risada e eu também.

"Aqui, abra o meu primeiro, Bella!" Jessica empurrou uma caixa de cores vivas em minhas mãos.

"Não!" Alice pegou a caixa e a colocou no piano. "Primeiro temos os jogos".

"Jogos"? Ah, não. Nenhum jogo, nem mesmo para a paz entre os lobos e os vampiros. Meus recém sentimentos felizes estavam se esvaziando rapidamente.

"Sim, os jogos". Alice puxou uma lista de... Em algum lugar. "Todo mundo pegue uma cadeira por favor."

Revirei os olhos.

"Como eu disse..." Rosalie sussurrou em meu ouvido quando passou por mim, "... você sabe como ela é."

Eu sentei no sofá com Jessica e Angela, enquanto Esme, Rosalie e Sue sentavam nas cadeiras. Alice tinha escolhido o assento em torno da mesa de café de mármore, que estava coberta com um pano, escondendo mais surpresas. Eu dei um gemido, tentando imaginar quais os mistérios que estavam debaixo da seda.

Nós tínhamos que adivinhar quantos alfinetes tinha na jarra, que foi o mais rápido. Trocar a fralda da boneca e organizar uma lista de itens de berçário do mais barato ao mais caro. Eu ganhei. Graças à minha experiência na Boutique Bambino.

Foi interessante ver como Sue relaxou e começou a se divertir, mesmo vencendo o jogo da fralda, percebi que ela provavelmente era a única de nós que realmente tinha trocado fraldas. Esme e Rosalie ganharam o jogo do pino- com a visão de vampiro, é claro. Angela e Jessica riram e pareciam estar se divertindo.

"Você sabe qual o sexo?" Jessica perguntou enquanto Alice nos entregava chocolates caros nas formas de carrinhos de bebê e chupeta.

"Hum, não. Decidimos esperar para descobrir". Chupei meu carrinho de chocolate. Delicioso, mas ele não poderia competir com sorvete e manteiga de amendoim.

"Provavelmente é uma boa idéia. Minha tia pensou que ela estava tendo uma menina, mas ela teve um menino, e foi horrível, porque tudo era cor de rosa! O viveiro, as roupas, tudo." Ela estendeu as mãos em um gesto que abrangia todos e acenou com a cabeça a séria.

"Uau, isso deve ter sido uma surpresa", disse Angela.

"Foi, e especialmente após o parto, ela não podia acreditar que tinha conseguido o sexo errado também. Ela teve um trabalho de parto que durou dezesseis horas e no final, o médico teve que..."

"Bella, você já pensou em algum nome?" Sue cortou Jéssica e eu atirei-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento.

"Nós temos algumas idéias, mas nada decidido ainda. Provavelmente, algo tradicional".

Ela acenou, sorrindo para mim, mas Jessica parecia querer continuar a história e abriu a boca novamente. "E de qualquer maneira ..."

"Aqui, tente uma chupeta", Rosalie se levantou rapidamente e empurrou um chocolate na boca de Jess.

Eu virei minha cabeça, tentando esconder o riso chocado que estava prestes a explodir. Eu ouvi uma tosse fingida atrás de mim e percebi que não estava sozinha. Eu escapei por pouco.

"Ah, hum, obrigado," ela murmurou com o chocolate na boca, obviamente assustada e com olhos enormes. Mas comeu mesmo assim. Ela não quis continuar depois disso.

Esme trouxe a comida e cocktails com sombrinhas rosa e azul. E então Alice anunciou que era hora dos presentes. Ela trouxe os presentes do piano e os empilhou na mesa de café a minha frente.

"Hum, eu primeiro?" Jessica olhou interrogativamente para Alice, que apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Tirei o papel, enquanto Jessica me dizia que poderia ser devolvido ou trocado, se eu não gostasse ou se eu já tivesse um.

"Ah, Jess wow. Obrigado. E não, eu não tenho um." Eu tinha certeza que não tinha um, porque eu não sabia o que era.

"Eu estou contente. Eu não pude resistir", ela borbulhou.

"Hum, obrigado."

"Uau, Bella, toalhas de girafa, que é ótimo." Alice estava sorrindo e acenando para mim incisivamente.

"Oh, sim, um bolo de girafa ..."

"Bolo com toalhas de bebê". Alice destacou. E então eu olhei para ele de perto. Claro que sim. Eram toalhas de bebê enroladas e amarradas na forma de uma girafa sentada em um bolo. Quem pensou em uma coisa dessas? Jessica estava sorrindo enquanto explicava cada parte da girafa.

"O pescoço e corpo é feito de toalha, o bolo é um cobertor de bebê, a cabeça é um pano e as perninhas são panos de arrotar!" Ela terminou em triunfo.

Eu sorri. Individualmente, cada coisa seria muito útil. "É ótimo, Jess. Obrigado." Ela sorriu pretensiosa enquanto eu pegava o próximo presente.

De repente, Esme, Rosalie e Alice olharam para a porta, cada uma com um movimento diferente. Eu olhei na mesma direção, obviamente, algo estava acontecendo lá fora. Ao meu lado, Jessica conversava com Angela, que estava intrigada com a girafa toalha. Elas não pareciam sentir nada. Mas Sue, olhou para mim antes de olhar para a porta, também.

Então, muito casualmente, Esme se levantou e atravessou a sala. Alice estava remexendo nervosamente.

"Ele não está ouvindo, não é?" Esme murmurou quando passou por ela. Alice balançou a cabeça e Rose revirou os olhos. Mas antes de Esme chegar a algum lugar, ouvimos rosnados selvagens e barulhos de pegada perto da varanda. Jessica e Angela olharam para cima, assustadas. Jessica deixou cair o presente. Sue estava fora de seu lugar e se afastando em direção à parede quando a porta se abriu, quase saindo de suas dobradiças.

Edward apareceu com seu cabelo bagunçado em todas as direções, olhos brilhantes, dentes à mostra e em posição de ataque. Era assustador. Eu ofeguei quando o vi entrar, imediatamente seus olhos me encontraram, e meu coração pulou. Ele atravessou a sala para plantar-se firme em minha frente. A estrutura da porta tremeu quando Emmett e Jasper a empurraram juntos, agachados, pronto para atacar. Pouco mais de um segundo tinha se passado desde que a porta se abriu.

Todos congelaram e fez-se silêncio. Os olhos de Edward estavam arremessando entre Sue e eu, seu maxilar travado. De repente eu percebi o que tinha acontecido.

Sue vivia com lobisomens, o cheiro deles estava impregnado nela. E Seth estava em algum lugar próximo. Os Cullen sentiram o cheiro de lobo e pensaram que estávamos sob ataque.

Era uma boa jogada e nem era muito perceptível. Edward se endireitou, assim como seus irmãos. Quase um segundo tinha passado. Eu podia ver a cintilação em seus olhos quando eles rapidamente processaram o que estava acontecendo.

"Boo! Apenas pensei em estragar a festa!" Emmett explodiu, salvando o momento, quando se sentava casualmente no braço da cadeira Rosalie. Jasper foi para ao lado de Alice.

Em seguida, Angela e Jessica começaram a rir e Sue voltou para seu assento.

"Você nos assustou", Jess riu nervosamente.

"Esse era o plano," Emmett sorriu e piscou para Edward.

A postura de Edward tinha mudado completamente, ele estava descontraído agora. Ele se abaixou para pegar minha mão, sorrindo para mim enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha e inclinava a cabeça ligeiramente para Alice e a cena em torno de nós, claramente perguntando se eu estava bem com tudo aquilo.

Eu sorri. "Bem-vindo ao meu chá de bebê surpresa."

Meu coração estava lentamente voltando ao normal. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, dois segundos de pânico para a festa. Eu me perguntei se Angela e Jessica tinham notado.

"Vocês voltaram cedo", Alice estava tentando soar feliz, apesar de sua óbvia irritação com o retorno inesperado.

"Sim, bem, Edward estava choramingando, então tivemos que voltar para casa."

Edward revirou os olhos. "Eu não estava choramingando, Emmett."

"Sim, você estava," Jasper murmurou baixinho, puxando um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, enquanto se encostava na lareira.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu espero que o nosso aparecimento súbito, não tenha interrompido as coisas", ele sorriu educadamente para os convidados. Jess e Angela garantiram que não havia problema, mas a carranca de Alice mostrava que ela não pensava da mesma forma.

"É muito bom ver todos vocês...", ele olhou incisivamente para Sue e ela sorriu, "... mas agora, se vocês me perdoarem, eu gostaria de seqüestrar a convidada de honra por alguns instantes ". E ele me pegou facilmente em seus braços e caminhou comigo até a cozinha. Eu podia ouvir o riso de Angela e Jessica e os assobios de Emmett enquanto eu pressionava meu rosto corado contra o seu pescoço.

Ele chutou a porta da cozinha e a fechou atrás dele, ele me sentou na bancada de granito, e se colocou entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos apertaram minhas coxas através do tecido da minha calça e ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. O que eu vi lá fez minha respiração parar.

"Eu perdi muito," sua voz era áspera quando seus lábios colidiram contra os meus como se ele estivesse fora dois anos em vez de dois dias. Eu joguei meus braços em torno dele e o beijei de volta com o mesmo entusiasmo. Sua boca implacável me saudou. Dois dias é muito tempo

Ele se afastou para que eu pudesse respirar. "E você está bem?" Seus olhos estavam analisando meu rosto.

"Sim, eu estou bem. E você?" Levei minha mão em concha ao seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou virando o rosto para a minha mão e inalando profundamente.

"Eu estou bem. E o bebê?" Ele abriu os olhos e sua mão foi para a minha barriga, movendo-se carinhosamente sobre minha pele.

"O bebê está bem." Ele acenou, sorrindo, vendo sua mão. "Ele gosta de borboletas." Eu adicionei. "Nós dois gostamos." Ele levantou os olhos para mim e me deu aquele sorriso torto.

"Você notou?

"Sim. E eu gostei do sorvete e da manteiga de amendoim, também. "Obrigado."

"Você merece".

Coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o abracei forte. Seus braços passaram ao meu redor, esfregando minhas costas.

" Parece que Alice esperou até que eu estivesse fora para dar o bote", ele murmurou, franzindo a testa enquanto lançava um olhar rápido para a porta da cozinha, provavelmente tentando ouvir o pensamento de Alice na sala de estar. "Bella, eu juro, se eu soubesse eu teria .."

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Realmente." Toquei seu rosto novamente.

"Sério?" Ele pareceu surpreso, as sobrancelhas para cima. "Sério?"

Então, quando eu o olhei, ele sorriu – animado, eu rolei meus olhos quando me dei conta. É claro que ele ficaria animado sobre um chá de bebê.

"Quer dizer, eu acho que foi bom. Especialmente com Sue e os lobos e tudo mais. Vocês sabem que ela está aqui com o seu apoio?"

Ele acenou. "Ela me disse logo que cheguei."

Chegou?

"Sim, uma grande chegada, Edward."

Ele deu de ombros. Sem desculpas.

"Você pensou que estivéssemos sob um ataque de lobo, não é?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas apoiou sua testa contra a minha, olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

"Isso passou pela minha cabeça, sim."

Eu cheirei. Ele fez mais do que isso.

"Você não ouviu Alice e Esme? Eu sei que elas estavam pensando sobre isso." Eu tinha percebido o comentário enigmático de Esme, ele não está ouvindo, não é?

"Eu poderia ter perdido isso. Eu estava mais preocupado com o cheiro. Todos nós." Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou baixinho quando meus dedos acariciaram as costas do seu pescoço. "Mas logo que eu cheguei a porta, eu pude ver, e ouvir, que não havia perigo".

"Foi Sue, não foi? O cheiro de lobo."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Era fraco, mas ainda estava lá." Ele puxou a testa da minha e esfregou o meu ombro.

"Você acha que eu exagerei?"

"Não." Ele levantou a cabeça para que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos. "Eu já lhe disse antes, Bella, eu não vou correr risco com qualquer um de vocês. E aquele cheiro constituía um risco."

Eu acho que eu poderia ver seu ponto.

"Eu acho que você tem medo que Sue nos traga problemas."

"Eu sei. Mas ela entende. Vou me certificar de me desculpar adequadamente."

Ele voltou o rosto para a dobra do meu pescoço, empurrando minha camisa para o lado com o nariz, para que ele pudesse sentir a minha pele.

"Você está bonita. Será que você fez compras em Port Angeles?" Seus dedos estavam sentindo a seda.

"Hum, sim... Comprei muita... er, eu usei o... o cartão de crédito." Era difícil falar quando ele soprava um sopro suave para dentro da minha camisa.

Inclinei a cabeça para trás e ele colocou beijos suaves ao longo da minha clavícula. Ele fez sons de suspiro cada vez que seus lábios se separavam da minha pele e seu nariz se aconchegava mais profundo, suas mãos me puxaram para mais perto, como se não pudesse chegar perto o suficiente.

"Edward, então você estava choramingando, não é?"

"Hum, talvez ... só um pouquinho."

Eu coloquei meus dedos em seus cabelos, massageando o couro cabeludo. Ele gemeu um pouco e abaixou a cabeça para tornar mais fácil para mim. Então, ele trouxe seu rosto para cima e pegou meus lábios num longo beijo. Quando ele se afastou seus olhos estavam fechados e ele correu suavemente o nariz por toda a extensão do meu rosto, parando para me dar mais um beijo rápido nos lábios. Eu sorri, mas mudei um pouco - a bancada estava começando a ficar desconfortável. Ele percebeu e imediatamente me levantou me colocando de pé em seus braços.

"Me desculpe, isso foi desconfortável", ele murmurou, franzindo a testa enquanto sua mão massageava minha bunda.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Valeu a pena só pela massagem. Eu aninhei a minha cabeça contra seu peito. "Hum, provavelmente devo voltar agora."

Seus olhos se iluminaram e ele sorriu. "De volta para o nosso bebé?"

Eu ri e assenti. Sim, ele estava animado.

Voltamos para a sala e assistimos Emmett demonstrar como ele fugiu de um urso na sua ultima trilha.

"Oh!" Eu virei para Edward. "Você viu algum leão da montanha?"

"Alguns", ele sorriu, mostrando-me todos seus dentes brancos perfeitos. E eu pude ver o pequeno blush de cor em seu rosto, ele tinha comido bem. As sombras roxas tinham desaparecido.

Ele passou o braço em minha volta, então viu Jess sentada na mesa de café. Ele se inclinou para a frente e pegou. Eu abri minha boca para explicar, mas ele abriu a sua primeiro.

"Um bolo de girafa", ele disse enquanto examinava o presente em sua mão;

Minha boca abriu e eu balancei a cabeça para ele.

"O quê?"

"Você lê revistas de bebê demais, Edward."

Edward estava ansioso para me ajudar a abrir o resto dos presentes. Angela me deu um enorme livro de histórias de ninar, mas nós tivemos que explicar o de Sue para Emmett - a razão por trás de um saco de fraldas era além do que ele podia compreender.

"Você quer dizer que você tem que mudá-las mais de uma vez por dia?"

Assim, após a explicação, Jasper desafiou Emmett e Edward para o jogo das fraldas. Ele não terminou bem. Eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto os três eram competitivos. Quando Alice apertou o timer, começaram vários empurrões e cotoveladas, enquanto todos nós riámos Esme tentava os repreender. Quando Emmett parecia estar fazendo algum progresso, Jasper pegou a boneca e a jogou do outro lado da sala. Mas Rosalie pegou-a perfeitamente e jogou de volta para seu marido.

Edward ganhou, mas era o esperado depois de estudar livros de bebê por várias semanas. A boneca de Jasper estava usando um colete torto. E Emmett, bem...

"Isso é ótimo, Emmett, se o bebê estivesse indo para uma festa havaiana." Edward estava rindo, enquanto observava Emmett tentar novamente.

"Eu posso fazer isso", ele estava murmurando. Mas não, ele não podia. Sua segunda tentativa parecia como um mini lutador de sumô.

"Talvez nós não devamos deixá-lo perto do bebê", eu sussurrei pra Edward quando ele voltou a sentar-se comigo.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Emmett praguejou.

Eu ri quando Edward empurrou seu cabelo desgrenhado para longe dos seus olhos e caiu no sofá, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu beijei o alto de sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que o bebê chutou, eu agarrei sua mão para deixá-lo sentir.

"Ah, Olá", ele disse suavemente, inclinando a cabeça para a minha barriga enquanto sorria. Ele esfregou sobre o local onde o bebê havia chutado, seus olhos eram suaves e quentes e eu senti meu coração pular.

Eu queria ficar sozinha com ele, e ficou claro que ele queria isso também. Nossos olhos se encontraram sobre a minha barriga e, em seguida, seus olhos piscaram rapidamente em direção a cabana, ele olhou de volta para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha em questão. Eu mordi meu lábio e acenei, mas quando Edward começou a se levantar, ele parou. Ele suspirou e recostou-se contra o sofá de novo, tomando a minha mão na dele.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei e ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a porta da frente.

Um segundo depois, houve um toque suave e Seth entrou, perguntando se Sue estava pronta pra ir. Claro, ele estava animado para ver Edward e ansioso para conversar.

E então, Charlie ligou para sue pra perguntar com estava o chá de bebê, e Alice o convidou. Ele chegou cinco minutos depois.

"Eu espero que você não se importe muito com a festa, Bells", disse ele se desculpando quando me abraçou. Eu podia ver Sue nos observando, sorrindo.

"Não pai, não me importei." Abracei-o de volta.

E ele foi seguido logo depois por Carlisle, voltando do hospital, cujo rosto, ansioso no início, mudou de imediato, logo que viu o grupo rindo, feliz em sua sala de estar.

Alice estava no modo festa e Edward revirou os olhos quando ela iniciou um outro jogo. Sentado ao meu lado, ele apertou a perna com firmeza contra a minha e eu sabia que ele estava ficando mais ansioso para estarmos sozinhos. Uma mão começou a fazer padrões diferentes na minha coxa e a outra estava trabalhando sob minha camisa, acariciando sobre as minhas costas.

"Chás de bebê, sempre demoram muito?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu nunca estive em um antes."

Alice, obviamente, nos ouviu e nos lançou um olhar antes de falar.

"Nós todos temos de ter os nomes da mãe e do pai, e tentar fazer um novo nome para o bebê fora de sua combinação", ela riu, batendo palmas.

O jogo trouxe novas rodadas de riso. O nome vencedor foi Bellward de Jasper, mas eu pensei que poderia ter havido um conflito de interesses lá, porque Alice foi o juiz. Angela criou Edella que foi melhor. Houve também uma tentativa Belleda, Warbell e Edisa, por Edward e Isabella. Rosalie repreendeu o de Emmett – E eu não queria saber porquê.

Estávamos andando de mãos dadas de volta para a casa. Era crepúsculo, o vento estava soprando as folhas nos nossos pés e na distância eu pensei ter ouvido um uivo de lobo. Olhei para Edward, mas ele não mostrou nenhuma reação - apenas sorriu enquanto guiava o caminho por entre as árvores. Escutei novamente, mas devia ser o vento. Tudo estava bem com os lobos, depois de tudo.

"Eu acho que o chá de bebê acabou por ser uma coisa boa", eu disse. A festa não tinha realmente terminado, Emmett e Jasper estavam criando suas próprias versões do livro do bebê e Alice queria mais jogos. Mas nós finalmente escapulimos. Era para eu estar bebendo um copo de água, e Edward aparentemente estacionando o carro na garagem. Mas eu acho que no fundo eles sabiam.

"Foi uma coisa muito boa, sim", Edward sorriu. "Mesmo quando eu roubei a convidada de honra."

"Hum, Edward ... porque você me arrastou pra longe?" Meu grande sorriso tornou-se um suspiro quando ele me virou em seus braços e começou caminhar por entre as árvores.

"Porque, Bella, seu marido estava caçando por dois dias, ...," eu tremi quando seus lábios encontraram meu ouvido:" ... e ele realmente precisa de um banho. "

* * *

**Alguém quer tomar banho com o Ed ?**


	20. Soprar, soprar e ofegar

**Olá meninas! O nome desse capítulo é 'Soprar, soprar e ofegar' e o nome do passado é 'Banho e chás de bebê' minha mente lunática confundiu o nome.. então não se confundem ok ? Preparem seus coraçõezinhos porque o bebê cullen está chegando! Robeijos;*  
**

* * *

Edward queria ir às compras de Natal, e assim o fizemos. O clima de Seattle estava frio e amargo, as ruas e as lojas estavam lotadas, mas nos divertimos muito.

Ao contrário de Alice, Edward não era um compulsivo por compras, nosso passeio só durou um par de horas. Ele foi generoso e extravagante, o dinheiro não era problema, e estava claro que ele já tinha uma idéia do que comprar antes mesmo de entrar em uma loja. Seu prazer veio na seção final, a escolha entre dois ou três de um item semelhante, decidindo quais recursos, cor, potência, vintage, amplificadores ou o estilo que seria melhor.

E nós tínhamos comprado decorações também. Para a árvore. Enfeites tradicionais de vermelho, verde, dourado e prata. Enfeites e luzes cintilantes.

E o violão.

O que eu tinha visto na janela de uma loja de música quando nós caminhamos pela rua. O que me lembrou a foto dele em 1973. O que me fez sorrir para a memória. Ele me perguntou o que eu estava pensando e eu o lembrei que ainda gostaria de vê-lo tocar. Foi apenas um comentário, um pensamento aleatório, uma idéia.

Dez minutos depois o tivemos. Ela estava de costas, amarrado por cima do ombro enquanto andávamos.

"E quanto a você?" disse ele.

"Existe algo que você gostaria ou eu deveria surpreendê-la?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça mais perto quando eu comecei a apertar sua mão.

"E não me diga para não incomodar, Bella, você não iria me negar à alegria de lhe dar algo não é?" Ele me deu aquele meio sorriso e eu estreitei os olhos pra ele. Ele sabia como e quando usar argumentos pra me convencer.

"Meias".

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

"Eu preciso de meias. Vermelho seria bom, muito festivo".

Seus olhos se estreitaram para coincidir com os meus e eu pensei que ele fosse fazer um comentário inteligente, ou discutir comigo, mas não. Seu rosto se tornou compreensivo e ele acenou sorrindo.

"Tudo bem. Meias. Vi algumas vermelhas na Thriftway outro dia, nós podemos parar no caminho de casa. Ou eu posso pegá-las na próxima semana, ou mesmo na véspera de Natal. Abundância de tempo."

Ele sorriu e eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo que na sua mente, provavelmente não havia um plano extravagante já formulado e pronto para execução.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto tentava esconder o sorriso. "Será que você se decepcionou?

E por um momento eu me perguntei se ele estava certo. Se Edward apenas me comprar meias vermelhas na Thriftway, eu vou ficar bem? Mas depois eu pensei no pato de ouro maciço, com olhos de safira .

Ele me ameaçou com um apenas alguns dias antes.

"Não, meias vermelhas está bom."

Eu estava assistindo uma mãe franzindo o cenho tentando encontrar o seu carrinho em meio à multidão quando Edward parou de andar e puxou suavemente a minha mão. Ele estava sorrindo quando levantou uma sobrancelha e sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente em direção à porta de uma loja. Olhei nas janelas de exibição. Ah, o Palácio dos Brinquedos. Eu ri , ele sorriu e me puxou para dentro.

Ele vagava pelos corredores, olhando para trenzinhos e conjuntos de química, casas de bonecas e bonecos, jogos, carros de controle remoto e animais empalhados.

Olhei para ele com admiração quando ele examinou atentamente um foguete Lego. Ele ainda era o mesmo Edward que eu sempre amei, mas ele estava diferente. Ele sempre foi complexo, com muitas camadas e estados de espí o nosso casamento e com a chegada do bebé, um novo conjunto de camadas foram adicionadas. Ou descobertas. Ele estava tão relaxado, tão feliz. Eu respirei fundo e me lembrei do Natal anterior. Eu estava catatônica e Edward tinha sido levado ao limite em algum lugar na América do Sul, sentindo-se vazio, vazio, deixando que a miséria tomasse conta dele.

As lágrimas que vieram muito rapidamente começaram a arder meus olhos. Suspirei. Que diferença um ano pode fazer.

Eu me endireitei e limpei a garganta. "Hum, eu acho que está um pouco cedo Edward, o bebê não está pronto para isso."

"Hm? Oh, eu sei. Eu só estava pensando... "Isso é incrível."

Fiquei um pouco surpresa. "Você viu um lego antes, não é?"

"Sim, bem, eu sei o que é, mas eu nunca tinha tido qualquer contato real." Ele mudou seu olhar para as caixas de exploração de navios piratas,castelos, aviões e arranha-céus.

"Quando eu era menino, eu tinha blocos de madeira e eu construía torres e tentava ver o quão alto eu poderia obtê-las, se eu pudesse usar todos os blocos. E eu tentava conectá-las com pontes feitas de tiras de jornal. Mas somente a menor vibração ou movimento e tudo desabava, e eu teria que começar de novo. " Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina, apertada. "Muito frustrante".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu podia entender isso. "Mas isso", continuou ele. "Quando eu realmente penso sobre isso... há possibilidades quase infinitas. E nada cai."

Eu sorri. "Sim, imagine as torres e pontes que você pode construir, se você comprar todos estes e acrescentar os pedaços juntos."

Eu quis dizer isso de brincadeira, mas quando vi seus olhos ampliarem e iluminarem, eu percebi o que eu tinha feito.

"Não, Edward, eu estava apenas brincando." Eu não tinha certeza se ele me ouviu. Ele estava virando as caixas, olhando para os painéis de conteúdo, verificando quantas peças formavam em cada set. Seus olhos se estreitaram e eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo - ele estava calculando. "Eu só estava brincando", eu repeti. "E mesmo assim, não temos espaço no carro, não com todo o resto." Mudei meu pé contra os sacos que estavam no chão entre nós. Ele olhou para eles, então de volta para mim. Ele sorriu.

"Está tudo bem, amor, eu só estava pensando." Ele colocou seu braço ao meu redor e me puxou para perto, para beijar o topo da minha cabeça. "Venha, vamos pegar um almoço." Ele se inclinou e pegou as sacolas. Mas, quando saiu da loja,ele se virou e olhou para trás por cima do ombro e eu o ouvi murmurar baixinho para si mesmo. "Eu posso provavelmente pedir on-line, de qualquer maneira."

Nos dirigimos para o café mais próximo e eu me sentei com gratidão enquanto Edward comentava nossas compras e sobre o violão. Minhas pernas e as costas estavam doendo e eu estava contente com a escassa ajuda que a cadeira dura do café tinha me dado. Cada um de nós pediu um sanduíche de rosbife, sabendo que eu iria comer muito. E quando a garçonete saiu, Edward me deu o número necessário de olhares significativos. Ele tirou meus sapatos e puxou meus pés para o seu colo, começando a os esfregar.

"Edward, nós estamos em um café!" Eu assobiei e tentei puxar meu pé para trás, é claro, sem chance.

"Ninguém pode ver sob a toalha da mesa, Bella."

"Isso não é o ponto."

"Você está gostando?"

"Bem, sim, mas ..."

"Está ofendendo alguém?"

Olhei em volta.

"Não. Só os mesmos olhares de admiração de todas as mulheres do lugar."

Ele bufou, o que era raro. "Eu nem percebo, você sabe disso, não é?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu sei". Ainda era difícil acreditar, às vezes, mas eu sabia.

Sua cabeça estava inclinada, olhando suas mãos, escondidas pela toalha de mesa, ele acariciou meus pés, mas eu ainda podia ver o sorriso nos lábios. Mas no final, seu sorriso começou a desaparecer e eu inclinei a cabeça para ver sua expressão melhor. Suas mãos desaceleram e pararam e ele formou uma carranca com as sobrancelhas juntas.

"É o cheiro dos meus pés? Eu dei uma risada e ele olhou para cima, oferecendo-me o mais fraco dos sorrisos. Então, ele olhou para baixo novamente, sues dedos retomaram a sua massagem, lentamente.

"Não, bem, pelo menos, não como você quer dizer." Eu poderia ver o seu sorriso se ampliando um pouco. Mas depois caindo novamente.

Eu aprendi nos últimos meses, a lhe dar espaço, pra ele me dizer o que o incomodava - em seu próprio tempo. E esses tempos estavam ficando mais curtos,porque ele estava aprendendo a se abrir comigo. Mas agora, eu tinha uma idéia de onde sua mente estava e eu decidi falar em vez de esperar.

"Você está se lembrando do último Natal, não é?"Seu gesto foi quase imperceptível.

"Como você sabia?" As palavras eram sussurradas enquanto ele mantinha sua cabeça baixa.

"Porque eu estava me lembrando, também, mais cedo, na loja de brinquedos." Sua cabeça levantou e ele olhou para mim com um olhar assustado e eu me perguntei o que estava passando na sua mente, agora. Eu estava um tensa, mas continuei falando. "Eu estava pensando como é incrível a diferença que um ano pode fazer, não é?" Falei e sorri levemente, esperando trazê-lo de volta de onde ele estava.

"Me des ...", ele começou, mas eu balancei a cabeça firme para o arrependimento nos olhos dele. Não haveria desculpas.

Ele ainda estava propenso a esses momentos de memórias e pensamentos obscuros - esse era apenas Edward. Mas, recentemente, ele parecia mais capaz de supera-los. Ele baixou os olhos novamente e eu vi de perto seu momento passar. Ele suspirou e depois de algum tempo, ele ergueu o rosto e eu fiquei aliviada ao ver o início de um sorriso. Seu sorriso torto.

"Mas não é o último Natal. "É agora", disse ele baixinho. "E agora eu estou fazendo compras de Natal com a minha esposa grávida."

Sua voz tinha um tom de contentamento e alegria, talvez até um pouco de ironia. Seu sorriso tornou-se um sorriso feliz quando eu mexi meus dedos para que ele continue.

Nossos sanduíches chegaram e enquanto eu comia Edward massageava meu outro pé.

"Nós vamos ter um almoço de Natal com Charlie e Sue," Eu anunciei com a boca cheia de carne assada e Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Será que vai ter peru?" ele perguntou.

"Provavelmente. Sue cozinha." Eu dei uma mordida. "Pelo menos ela não vai desconfiar dos seus hábitos alimentares estranhos."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu provavelmente vou comer", e eu pude ver apenas o piscar mais fraco de desgosto em seu rosto.

"Por quê?"

"Às vezes é mais fácil. Eu estou supondo que haverá batata assada e molho?"

"Hum, sim, há normalmente".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou esconder o que eu posso, mas alguns alimentos são mais difíceis de fazer do que outros. Guardanapos vazam e batatas assadas são volumosas".

"Oh". Há muito que pensar quando você é um vampiro tendo um jantar com os sogros. Obviamente Sue entenderia, por isso este subterfúgio seria tudo para o benefício de Charlie. Às vezes eu pensava que seria mais fácil se nós apenas contássemos a verdade, mas eu sabia que isso nunca poderia acontecer.

"Poderíamos dizer que você está em uma dieta especial. Ou que você é alérgico a batata ou molho."

"Ou eu poderia comer, e então você não precisaria se preocupar." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

"Mas você vai ter que... você sabe." Eu estava fazendo gestos de vômito com as mãos e ele só encolheu os ombros.

"Pequeno preço a pagar para o nosso primeiro Natal juntos", ele sorriu. "Muito pequeno".

Seria interessante um almoço de Natal. A mãe de dois lobisomens se sentando para comer com um vampiro. Eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo - se apenas Jake pudesse ver isso. Mas ele provavelmente sabia. Ele não tinha chegado em casa ainda, mas nenhuma dúvida tinha passado ao longo de La push.

Eu estava apenas começando o meu segundo sanduíche, quando Edward virou a cabeça em direção à janela. Foi um movimento rápido, agudo e súbito - um dos movimentos que serviram para me lembrar que ele não era tão humano quanto parecia. Então ele começou a sorrir quando se levantou e beijou minha bochecha.

"Estarei de volta em um momento. Não vá a lugar algum."

E ele se foi.

Através da janela de vidro, eu o vi atravessar a rua. Ele estava vestindo um casaco escuro na altura do joelho, adequado para o clima. Eu gostei da maneira como ele acentuou a sua altura e o conjunto de quadrados dos seus ombros. As caudas do tecido na parte de trás se moviam um pouco conforme ele andava, balançando-se, enfatizando o ritmo dos seus passos graciosos. Admirada virei a cabeça para assisti-lo e sorri. Meu.

Em frente ao café havia uma loja com uma bandeira preta com escrita prata, Crystallier. Pelo que pude ver que eles especializados em utensílios de cristal. Havia uma enorme árvore de Natal na janela da frente, espumante, com centenas de enfeites capturando a luz,parecendo diamantes. Eu vi Edward entrar, e um momento depois, uma senhora que parecia a vendedora, colocou uma escada embaixo da árvore. Ela subiu e retirou um ornamento do topo antes de descer de volta para baixo e desaparecer de vista. Talvez 10 minutos se passaram e então Edward saiu da loja, atravessou a rua e voltou para o café.

Ele sentou-se à minha frente e empurrou o cabelo para fora dos seus olhos. Eles estavam brilhando como os enfeites da árvore na janela.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e esperei.

Ele estava um pouco tímido, passando a mão pelo cabelo mais de uma vez e curvando o corpo um pouco mais adiante.

"Eu comprei uma coisa."

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou uma pequena caixa. Era preto, com Crystallier escrito em prata. Ele empurrou-a sobre a mesa para mim.

Tirei a tampa. Havia uma bolsa de prata no interior e eu cuidadosamente a levantei e derrubei o seu conteúdo na minha mão.

"Oh, linda...".

Era uma estrela de cristal. Requintada, totalmente facetada, que refletia a luz do sol. O ponto alto era ornamentado com o ouro, e sua pequena alça amarrada com uma fita branca. A fita pendurava num disco pequeno oval de ouro e tinha uma mensagem gravada.

"Eles têm um gravador no local", disse ele enquanto eu a segurava para ver o que estava escrito.

_Bebê Cullen - Natal 2006_

No meu peito meu coração apertou e algumas lágrimas começaram a acumular no fundo dos meus olhos - as lágrimas vinham facilmente ultimamente. Piscando, olhei para Edward que me deu um meio sorriso tímido. Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Para a árvore. Eu sei que o bebê não está realmente aqui, mas eu pensei que deveria ter uma parte dele no nosso primeiro Natal".

Eu balancei a cabeça, eu não era corajosa o suficiente para falar

"Eu pensei, talvez cada Natal poderíamos comprar um novo objeto. Torná-lo como uma tradição familiar." A emoção em seus olhos quase me fez derreter e eu tive que desviar o olhar.

Engoli em seco antes de falar.

"Vamos precisar de uma grande árvore se vamos comprar mais de mil deles," eu sussurrei.

E então ele riu e estendeu a mão para pegar a minha, levantando-a aos seus lábios.

"Nós vamos começar apenas com duas árvores amor."

E eu descobri o paraíso. Uma livraria enorme onde um Edward hesitante e nervoso, me deixou entrar sozinha, enquanto ele levava as nossas compras para o carro. Eu tinha prometido a ele que eu ficaria bem. Ele prometeu que voltaria em 20 minutos.

Eu olhei os novos lançamentos, os best-sellers, então meu interesse foi capturado por uma placa que dizia Livros Raros e Antiquados. Havia uma seta... Apontando para cima... Uma escada em caracol enfiava em um canto atrás da loja. Eu estudei as estreitas e tortuosas etapas e decidi que Edward teria um ataque. Mas eu queria ver e Edward não precisava saber.

Com muito cuidado, me arrastei desajeitadamente pelas escadas, feliz por Edward não poder me ver. Subi, parei um momento para recuperar o fôlego e me dirigi para as caixas de vidro que sustentavam os livros, de tal raridade e valor que eles precisavam ser trancados. Os livros estavam em separados com placas na frente, exibindo informações sobre o título e o custo. Era maravilhoso e eu estava no meu próprio paraíso. Havia a primeira edição de Jane Eyre, um início de Huckleberry Finn, Ernest Hemingway... E então eu vi.

A Ilha do Tesouro

Edição 1911

Meu coração bateu mais forte. Esse seria o presente de natal perfeito para Edward.

Quando estávamos em Chicago, Edward tinha me dito que A Ilha do Tesouro tinha sido o seu livro favorito. Uma grande aventura, ele chamou. Sua mãe leu para ele. Em 1911, ele tinha dez anos - este livro provavelmente parecia o mesmo que ele possuía.

Perfeito.

Custava dois mil dólares.

O assistente de vendas jovem, cujo nome da marca, dizia Graeme, saiu de trás do balcão para me ajudar.

"A ilha do tesouro?" ele perguntou quando eu apontei para a caixa, balançando a cabeça. Ele destrancou a porta e deslizou o livro, levando-o de volta para o balcão onde ele o colocou em um pano macio.

Havia uma imagem de um mapa do tesouro na frente, com crânio e ossos cruzados e um gigante X marcava o local.

"É de 1911. Em muito bom estado. Você pode ver que há muito pouco desgaste, apenas sobre os cantos da sobrecapa."

Eu balancei a cabeça, realmente não precisava saber de tudo isso, eu já tinha decidido.

"O livro em si é de couro e as páginas são afiadas com dourado. Há um erro de ortografia na página trinta e oito, a palavra é incorreto. O erro repete-se novamente na página sessenta e um.O erro foi corrigido nas impressões subseqüentes, o que só aumenta a raridade do presente. "

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Vou levá-la. Com erros ortográficos e tudo," eu brinquei.

Graeme o envolveu com muito cuidado em um papel de seda enquanto eu puxava o cartão de crédito preto lustroso da minha carteira. Engoli em seco. Eu estava prestes a gastar dois mil dólares de Edward... Do nosso... Dinheiro em um livro. Um livro. Eu provavelmente poderia comprar uma versão nova, do mesmo por dez dólares. Só que não seria o mesmo.

O livro foi comprado. Ele estava enrolado com cuidado e arrumado em segurança no fundo da minha bolsa, quando eu voltei para a escada em espiral. Eu com muito cuidado comecei a descer as escadas. Subir tinha sido mais fácil. Meu tamanho atrapalhava e quando eu comecei o meu caminho para baixo, eu pude sentir minha barriga me arrastando para frente. Segurei o trilho com ambas as mãos, o que tornou difícil caminhar. Dei um passo de cada vez, muito lentamente. Cheguei ao final ofegante, mas sem nenhum incidente.

"Pronto," eu murmurei para mim mesmo, e olhei para o relógio. "E com três minutos de sobra."

Mudei-me para a porta da frente e começei a olhar a exibição de Natal de A noite antes do Natal e O Expresso Polar.

"Você parece estar inteira." Braços fortes me agarraram e eu olhei para cima para ver os olhos de Edward brilhando para mim quando ele sorriu.

"Eu te disse." Eu sorri de volta.

"Embora o seu coração esteja um pouco rápido, você está bem?" Sua testa franziu numa ligeira careta.

"Eu estou bem." Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente, percebendo que meu rosto estava corado, provavelmente pelos meus esforços mais recentes.

"Você quer olhar ao redor ou você está pronta para ir?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Uma dor de cabeça estava começando e eu estava me sentindo quente demais.

Me virei em seus braços para respondê-lo e o vi olhando para a escada em espiral. Seus olhos se estreitaram levemente, em seguida, ele olhou para mim, então de volta para as escadas.

"Bella, você...?" Ele não terminou, mas de alguma forma o seu rosto parecia estar um pouco mais pálido. Ele fechou os olhos e ele não continuou sua pergunta. Em vez disso, ele fez outra. "Podemos ir para casa agora, por favor?" Sua voz estava um pouco tensa.

Eu balancei a cabeça e tomei a mão que ele oferecia.

* * *

Eu estava dormindo quando uma mão fria encontrou minha bochecha e eu sorri enquanto meus olhos se abriram lentamente. Ele estava sorrindo também, cabelos despenteados, pés descalços, sentando-se contra o travesseiro, uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada no joelho, apoiando o violão que estava em seu colo.

Ele cumpriu sua promessa, ele tocava para mim todos os dias, canções que eu conhecia e canções que ele criava. Ele sempre me relaxava quando eu me sentia inquieta ou irritada - e que estava a acontecendo com mais freqüência.

Nos primeiros dias depois da nossa viagem para Seattle a minha pressão arterial ficou mais irregular, muito alta e de repente muito baixa. O padrão de suas oscilações não eram inteiramente normais para uma gravidez humana, que era claramente uma característica do meu caso único.

Os medicamentos não ajudaram e Carlisle prescreveu períodos de descanso regular todos os dias e nenhuma atividade extenuante. Em tudo. Nada. E isso incluía sexo.

Edward e eu seguimos as orientações pra ter certeza de tudo. Ele tinha ficado fora de si quando eu realmente desmaiei e agora ele me observava de perto, pronto pra fazer qualquer coisa por mim. Eu não era permitida nem mesmo me esticar para colocar uma decoração na árvore de Natal de grandes dimensões que ele tinha trazido para casa uma tarde. Eu era delegada aos ramos inferiores e a supervisionar sua colocação de bugigangas e lantejoulas. Eu entendia as restrições e limitações, e eu concordei com elas. Eu certamente não queria arriscar nada... Mas foi frustrante.

"Parecia um outro sonho interessante", suas palavras eram preguiçosas, assim como o seu sorriso.

Eu rolei meus olhos quando eu comecei a me sentar. Sua mão se moveu do meu rosto para o meu braço, me ajudando.

"O que eu disse desta vez?"

Seus lábios se torceram, tentando não rir. "Algo sobre um ouriço e Edward comprando um chapéu."

Eu suspirei e ele riu. "Eu não tenho idéia. Talvez você estivesse comprando um chapéu para um ouriço."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Faz sentido", disse ele. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Ok".

Eu sorri para ele e me estiquei um pouco, pensando no que fazer. Chovia e, de repente isso me incomodou. Eu senti como se tivesse dentro de casa a muito tempo. Meu humor relaxado e feliz passou para agitado e irritado.

Eu olhei para a pilha de livros ao lado da minha cama e corri o dedo por sua coluna enquanto Edward começava a tocar novamente, a música suave preenchendo o ambiente.

Eu li todos eles. Mas, meus olhos caíram sobre a minha cópia do Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, decidi que era tempo de ter meu velho amigo de volta. Mais uma vez. Tinha sido um tempo - eu não o tinha lido desde o casamento.

Eu o tirei da pilha sem problemas, esperando que Edward não me provocasse. Eu me inclinei para o lado um pouco, longe dele.

"Você está lendo isso de novo?"

Revirei os olhos. Aqui vamos nós. Eu me inclinei para trás em direção a ele.

"É diferente desta vez."

Eu podia sentir o sorriso, eu realmente podia. "Sério? A Cathy vai sobreviver agora? Ou ela e Heathcliff vão se casar?"

Eu coloquei a minha língua pra fora e ele deu uma risada. "Bem, eu não tinha o lido como uma mulher casada, ou como uma mãe expectante. Provavelmente vai mudar a minha percepção de toda a história. Das decisões de Cathy e suas reações para Heathcliff."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha eu suspirei e voltei ao livro.

"Eu não deveria ficar chateada, Edward, lembra?" Eu tentei esconder meu sorriso, ele riu baixinho. Às vezes era muito difícil de indignar com ele.

Abri a capa bem-vestida, não adiantava tentar esconder agora, e a movi rapidamente para impedir que as três páginas soltas tentassem escapar. Elas estavam lutando pela liberdade por um tempo agora, mas quando eu as coloquei no local, outros duas caíram. Em seguida, mais cinco ou seis. Então, todo o capítulo sete. Finalmente, eu estava segurando apenas no papel, enquanto a capa e todas as outras páginas ficaram espalhadas em toda a minha volta.

"Você o matou." Edward sussurrou incrédulo, com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele olhava. "Você realmente o leu até a morte."

Eu não conseguia falar, apenas me sentei, olhando para a história de Cathy e Heathcliff, uma vez que estava em pedaços, todo o amor sobre a colcha de ouro.

"Oh". Comecei juntando as páginas. "Talvez eu pudesse colar...", mas Edward colocou a mão suavemente nas minhas. Olhei para cima e vi uma simpatia simulada em seus olhos.

"Bella, é hora de deixá-lo ir, amor. Ele se foi". Seus lábios estavam torcendo enquanto ele tentava abafar o riso que eu sabia que estava se formando atrás deles. Eu estava prestes a fazer um comentário sarcástico, mas em vez disso, soltei um suspiro.

"Você está certo. Se foi. Ele levou uma vida boa e longa. Era de segunda mão quando eu o comprei."

"Achei o máximo", disse ele, ele reuniu as páginas e estendeu a mão para a capa. Eu dei a ele. "Você quer dizer adeus?" Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

"Não." Falei com firmeza e ele finalmente soltou sua risada. Ele desapareceu da cama com os restos do meu livro e voltou um instante depois.

Ele se aproximou e começou a massagear meus ombros enquanto eu me sentei frente. Seu toque era macio, mas firme. Esses dedos inteligentes.

"Você quer fazer outra coisa? Nós poderíamos jogar xadrez", disse ele.

"Não, você sempre ganha".

"Scrabble?"

"Igualmente. Você sabe mais palavras que eu." Deixei escapar um suspiro inquieto. "Eu poderia enviar um e-mail pra Renee, eu não tenho falado com ela há alguns dias, ela provavelmente deve estar frenética por novidades do bebê."

"Eu vou pegar o laptop", ele começou a se levantar, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não, eu vou sentar no escritório. Quero uma mudança de cenário." Girei minhas pernas para o lado da cama.

"Bem, seja cuida...", ele começou, mas parou quando viu a minha cara.

"Sim eu vou ser cuidadosa no escritório Edward, eu preciso passar pela sala e desviar do sofá. É perigoso, mas eu acho que posso controlar."

Ele era sensível o suficiente para me olhar envergonhado. "Desculpe", ele murmurou baixinho, mas eu tinha certeza que havia um sorriso puxando o canto da boca.

O escritório não realmente uma boa idéia. Considerando a mesa de Edward, algumas prateleiras e um pequeno armário de arquivamento antigo de madeira com alças de bronze. Tudo estava obviamente ocupado, a mesa normalmente estava coberta com arquivos e documentos, o laptop estava enterrado abaixo. Olhei para as páginas. Algumas impressões sobre a ação, a declaração mais recente do banco. Olhei para as folhas quando retirei o laptop – e os oitos dígitos da conta bancária fizeram minha cabeça girar.

Eu meti o pequeno computador debaixo do braço e fui em direção ao quarto.

"Você está de volta", ele sorriu para mim enquanto eu subia desajeitadamente em cima da cama, com suas mãos, como sempre, me apoiando.

"Eu não queria mexer na mesa. Vou escrever aqui."

Seus lábios se esticaram em uma linha fina.

"Bella, você sabe que pode mover as coisas fora do caminho, ou eu vou resolvê-los agora se você quiser... Se você preferir estar lá."

"Não, é o seu espaço, não mude as coisas para mim."

"É o nosso espaço", disse ele em voz baixa, mas firme.

"Eu estou feliz aqui com você, de qualquer maneira." Eu sorri para ele e ele se inclinou para beijar a minha testa.

De repente, ele puxou a cabeça, inclinando um pouco para o lado.

"Cartas aqui", disse ele. "Rose acaba de chegar do correio." Ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Não, eu vou. Preciso do exercício."

Ele estava prestes a discordar, eu podia ver isso no seu rosto. Então eu pulei pra fora da cama e passei por ele. Eu segurei no punho e na moldura da porta com cuidado, enquanto enfiava meus pés dentro das botas de borracha.

"Não adianta argumentar, não é?" ele disse sem rodeios.

"Não". Peguei o guarda-chuva no carrinho de revestimento.

"Tenha cuidado...,"

Ele parou quando viu a minha cara. Homem sensato.

Consegui ir até a casa, recolher a correspondência, ter uma conversa com Rose e Emmett e estar de volta a casa sem nenhum incidente. Edward sorriu quando abriu a porta para mim.

"O que temos?" ele perguntou quando eu me sentei no sofá. Eu estava sorrindo, feliz, me sentindo mais brilhante do meu passeio breve no ar fresco. Ele se ajoelhou para puxar minhas botas.

"Há Mãe deste mês e do bebê", eu balancei minha cabeça. Alice tinha me inscrito para a assinatura, mas eu estava certa de que Edward as lia mais do que eu. Eu as coloquei no sofá ao meu lado. "E há um envelope bonito para você de algum vendedor de carros de luxo na Itália?" Era uma pergunta e eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. Ele se levantou do chão e só me deu um rápido olhar, enquanto ele subia para colocar minhas botas novamente na porta.

"Deve ser algum catálogo", ele murmurou.

"Hum, sim, certo."

Ele voltou e deixou-se cair ao meu lado, repousando nas almofadas e apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Não me deslumbre, Edward." Tentei falar com firmeza, mas ele estava me olhando com aqueles cílios, com aquele sorriso. E depois... Ele piscou e resistir era inútil. Eu provavelmente o deixaria me comprar dez carros de luxo italianos. Eu percebi que a minha boca estava ligeiramente entreaberta e a fechei rapidamente. Eu me mexi um pouco, limpando a garganta. Ele pegou o envelope da minha mão e o colocou ao seu lado sem olhar para ele.

"Hum, e você tem uma carta de Rebecca." Era um desses pequenos, envelopes forrados – estava um pouco rasgado no cando. Eu estava curiosa. Rebecca ocasionalmente enviava e-mails para Edward, atualizando-o sobre a escola de música, mas ela não tinha enviado qualquer carta antes.

"Deve ser o CD de desempenho dos alunos no concerto de Natal da cidade", disse ele.

Lembrei-me agora, Rebecca tinha contado a ele sobre isso há algumas semanas.

"Você pensa muito em George?" Eu perguntei quando ele pegou a carta para abri-la. Seus dedos pararam logo abaixo da aba.

"Às vezes". Ele disse com cuidado. Sua cabeça ainda estava descansando em meu braço e ele me olhou novamente, seus olhos cuidadosos. Eu sorri para ele, deixando-o saber que estava bem.

"Eu penso sobre ele também, às vezes. Naquela noite que nós invadimos seu quarto."

Edward riu. "Foi uma noite interessante."

E de repente, do nada, eu fiz outra pergunta. Uma que até me surpreendeu.

Durante as últimas semanas eu comecei a ficar um pouco mais emotiva sobre... As coisas. Qualquer coisa. Tudo. Até ficar sem leite podia gerar lágrimas. E de repente, por algum motivo, enquanto eu olhava para escrita de Rebecca no envelope, e pensava em George, uns montões de outras memórias vieram. E as lembranças traziam pensamentos irracionais.

"Você sempre pensa sobre ela?"

"Sobre Rebecca?

"Não.. "Lucy.".

Edward olhou como se eu o tivesse esbofeteado. Seus olhos se abriram, assim com sua boca. Eu comecei a morder o lábio.

"Eu só... não importa." Murmurei.

Ele se sentou devagar e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

"Não, eu não penso nela." Sua voz era baixa e clara e eu assenti. Mas os pensamentos irracionais exigiam atenção e eu continuei falando.

"Eu apenas pensei, você sabe, talvez você gostaria de ter tido essa experiência com o George."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram e ele inclinou a cabeça com cautela.

"Que experiência você quer dizer, exatamente?"

"Hum, você sabe, escolher os nomes, a criação de um quarto, sentindo os chutes."

Eu estava tentando soar calma sobre isso, mas as lágrimas ardiam no fundo dos meus olhos. Os pensamentos estúpidos continuaram pressionando. Engoli em seco e pude sentir a angústia e a confusão de Edward.

"Não." Sua resposta foi imediata. Sem hesitação, sem pausa para o pensar.

"Não é tudo?" Suspirei. Por que eu estava fazendo isso?

Ele se mexeu, puxando as pernas para cima pra me encarar. Ele empurrou o cabelo dos seus olhos quando ele me estudou com cautela por um momento, antes de responder.

"Não, não." Sua voz era suave, mas firme.

Então, ele olhou para suas mãos em seu colo. "Às vezes, no início, fiquei imaginando com George era quando bebê, e como ele era quando menino, mas você já sabia disso."

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo, eu perguntei a mim mesma no passado. Ele pegou minha mão, levando-as aos seus lábios. "Mas ter essa experiência com ele significaria que eu não a teria com você." Ele beijou a minha mão de novo, fechando os olhos enquanto seus lábios demoraram mais sobre a minha pele. "Eu nunca desejaria qualquer coisa que mudasse minha vida", ele sussurrou.

Ele abriu os olhos quando ele estendeu a mão para alisar minha bochecha, os olhos cheios de amor, mas as sobrancelhas compiladas fizeram uma carranca. "Bella, amor, de onde vem tudo isso?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e instável.

"Eu ... eu não sei." Eu realmente não sabia. Palavras apenas saiam da minha boca. "Acho que, vendo a escrita de Rebecca no envelope, e lembrando de George, eu comecei a lembrar de outras coisas e... comecei a ter idéias estúpidas."

"Que idéias?"

Eu soltei um suspiro enorme. As idéias eram de fato, muito estúpidas. Eu sabia disso. Mas eles foram caindo na minha cabeça pedindo para serem soltas. Engoli algumas lágrimas.

" Não importa como você olha as coisas, ela foi a primeira pessoa a dar-lhe um filho e ... talvez você me olhasse e se perguntasse como ela se parecia quando ela estava grávida do seu filho ... E você podesse sentir ... " Então eu parei.

A boca de Edward torceu e descrença tomou conta do seu rosto. Eu podia ver a tensão em sua expressão e nas linhas duras do seu maxilar. Eu deixei meus olhos caírem, mas pude ouvi-lo respirar, respirações lentas e pesadas, talvez tentando se acalmar. Sua mão caiu do meu rosto e eu o ouvi engolir quando ele se levantou do sofá e ficou de joelhos diante de mim. Ele pegou minhas mãos e as prendeu na suas. Eu olhei para cima e a dor em seus olhos era quase insuportável.

"Não. Eu não pensei nisso. Nem uma vez. Nem mesmo agora, quando você mencionou".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu acreditei nele. "Eu te amo, Bella. Você é o meu primeiro e único amor."

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito", eu sussurrei e cheirou. "Só me ignore, Edward. Estou sendo estúpida."

Eu virei minha cabeça, mas ele levantou a mão novamente e delicadamente tocou meu queixo, virando meu rosto de volta ao seu. Seu olhar era intenso, enquanto seus olhos se prendiam aos meus e eu não podia desviar o olhar. Ele não me deixou.

"Bella, você disse que ela me deu um filho." Ele respirou fundo e engoliu. "E naquele dia na clareira, você disse que eu dei-lhe algo que deveria ter sido seu."

Baixei a cabeça. Eu me lembrava. "Eu não quis dizer ... Eu sei o que realmente aconteceu, eu sei ...," mas ele me cortou.

"Nunca houve qualquer doação, Bella. Eu não dei nada a ela e ela não deu nada para mim." E fiquei chocada com seus olhos escurecidos e o tom de amargura em sua voz. "Ela tirou de mim, Bella." Suas palavras foram quase um sussuro.

Chupei uma respiração profunda, quando eu percebi como eu tinha o obrigado a reviver a memória daquela noite horrível. "Sinto muito", eu disse, e não era da boca pra fora.

"Você é a única pessoa que eu me entreguei, Bella. Você é a única pessoa com quem estive."

"Eu sei".

"Você tem meu coração, minha mente, minha alma ...". Ele hesitou e eu esperei pela mágoa, mas ela não veio. "E você tem o meu corpo. Eu lhe dou a você, ele é seu."

Suspirei. "Eu sei Edward. Eu. Realmente. Eu acho que estou sendo um pouco... emotiva. Me desculpe."

Ele sorriu e esfregou a mão pelo meu cabelo quando se levantou e veio sentar ao meu lado.

"Meu coração e minha mente estão tão cheios de amor por você, Bella, e pelo nosso bebê... Eu nem posso colocar em palavras." Ele soltou um suspiro pesado. "Prometa-me, amor, nunca volte a pensar dessa forma."

"Prometo", eu funguei quando me encostei nele.

Sentamos-nos desta forma por um tempo, calmamente, Edward me segurando perto, sua mão acariciando a minha barriga.

"Bella", ele disse baixinho quando eu dobrei a minha cabeça sob seu queixo. "Quantas pessoas sabem que eu, um, que eu me excito, quando você me acaricia embaixo do meu umbigo?"

Senti o início de sorriso nos seus lábios.

"Só eu".

"E quantas pessoas já me ouviram choramingar?"

O sorriso cresceu.

"Só eu".

"E quem sabe que o meu mamilo direito é mais sensível do que o esquerdo, ou que a sensação de unhas em minhas costas me fazem assobiar?"

"Eu".

"Diga-me, o que acontece quando seus dentes mordiscam em mim... aqui, Bella?" Ele pegou minha mão e a colocou no interior de sua coxa, mantendo-a firmemente. Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido. "Ou quando sua língua passa pela minha garganta." Ele demonstrou na minha.

Eu ri. "Você geme, e às vezes você assobia."

"Hum, eu faço", ele respirou na minha pele. "E os suspiros e gemidos, os rosnados e grunhidos, quando estou fazendo amor, que ouve isso?"

"Eu "

Ele baixou a cabeça em meu ombro e me acariciou delicadamente. "E quem me segura quando o meu corpo treme depois?" ele sussurrou.

"Eu". Sussurrei de volta.

Ele se endireitou e no meu rosto, sorrindo, "Bella, com que eu descobri tudo isso? Quem estava comigo na primeira vez, e a cada vez?"

"Eu".

"E quem é a única pessoa que eu já pedi para ser minha esposa?" Ele ergueu a mão e beijou meu anel de casamento.

"Eu", eu sorri e as lágrimas começaram a pinicar novamente em meus olhos.

"Quem me enche de desejo de tal forma que às vezes não consigo andar em linha reta?" Ele virou a minha mão e beijou o interior do meu pulso.

Eu ri alto. Eu realmente não sabia sobre isso. Mudei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Hum, é comigo?"

"Sim", disse ele sorrindo.

"Eu nunca notei isso."

"Eu escondo muito bem. Muito constrangedor."

"Oh". O blush viajou sobre a minha pele quando eu me enfiei de volta em seu ombro e ele riu baixinho. Senti a vibração em seu peito e na garganta e isso me fez sorrir.

Em seguida, ele enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo e sua voz era baixa tímida, quando ele falou.

"E quando as bases da cama estão quebradas ou dobradas, ou os travesseiros rasgados e partidos, ou as mantas cortadas. Quem vê isso e entende?"

Mudei o meu rosto para que eu pudesse ver o seu - ver o amor, e a timidez, que estava transbordando lá. Cobri seu rosto com minhas mãos.

"Eu".

Ele se curvou, seus lábios nos meus, então. "Só você", ele sussurrou. "Tudo isso, só você. Sempre". Sua língua brincou com a minha antes de ele me beijar profundamente. Quando eu precisei de ar ele puxou suavemente, correndo ao longo de meu nariz, uma mão sobre meu coração, sentindo a batida. Sem dúvida, uma parte pequena de seu cérebro vampiro estava monitorando a minha pressão arterial no momento.

Ele se afastou um pouco e inclinou a cabeça para mim, sorrindo.

"Você sabe quantos bebês eu segurei, Bella?"

"Hum, não. Eu não posso imaginar que tenha sido muitos, porém."

Ele riu. "Nenhum. O nosso bebê será o primeiro."

Eu me aconcheguei mais profundo nele.

"E de quem é o primeiro bebê que eu senti chutar?"

"O nosso".

"A única vez que eu já ouvi as palavras Você vai ser pai, quem as falou?"

"Eu".

Ele me beijou suavemente.

"Você", disse ele, apoiando a testa contra a minha. Seus lábios passearam ao longo da minha boca, os olhos fechados flutuavam. Meu coração se encheu de amor e felicidade quando a minha língua traçou suavemente sobre seus lábios e ele suspirou suavemente.

E então, quando as coisas estavam começando a ficar interessante, meu estômago roncou. Edward parou e sorriu para mim. Ele suspirou novamente.

"Almoço", disse ele e levantou-se do sofá.

"E sobre a sua encomenda?" Eu estava bem agora. Os pensamentos irracionais tinham ido embora agora.

"Você quer abri-lo, enquanto eu consigo alguma coisa para comer?" ele estava indo em direção à porta.

"Mas é endereçado a você."

"Dado o que nós já discutimos, você deve saber. Eu não tenho segredos, amor", sua voz soou da cozinha.

"Nem mesmo sobre carros de luxo italianos?" Murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo e eu revirei os olhos. Super audiência vampiro.

Eu abri o envelope. Havia um CD dentro, como Edward havia predito

"Yep. CD." Falei com o volume normal sabendo que ele iria me ouvir. Mas havia algo mais.

Uma pequena caixa. De um azul-escuro desbotado e empoeirado. Havia um bilhete anexado a ela.

_Caro Edward_,

_Aqui está o CD como prometido. Estou muito orgulhosa do que os estudantes alcançaram e espero que você goste de ouvir. Como sempre, o seu interesse na escola é muito apreciado. _

_Eu incluí um outro pequeno presente que eu descobri enquanto guardava as coisas de George. Eu achei que deveria enviar para você, talvez Bella goste. _

_Espero que vocês dois desfrutem bem seu primeiro Natal como marido e mulher. _

_Os melhores cumprimentos, _

_Rebecca __  
_  
Fiquei curiosa e abri a tampa.

Sentado em uma pequena almofada de cetim azul pálido havia um anel fino de ouro de cor rosada, rosa de ouro que eu pensei que era chamado. Havia uma pérola central, grande e cremosa, os fios que a abraçavam estavam mais brancos, menos cremosos. Eu reconheci-o logo, a partir da descrição em seu diário, e da fotografia. Senti meu coração torcer um pouco e engoliu em seco. Então eu levantei meus olhos lentamente. Edward estava parado na porta, seu rosto branco.

"Eu perguntei se você queria abacate em sua salada. Sei que às vezes você não gosta."

Ele falou hesitante e seus olhos não estavam em mim, mas sobre a caixa na minha mão. Aos poucos, com cuidado, ele começou a se mover em minha direção, quase como se ele estivesse com medo de se aproximar. Ele subiu no sofá e ajoelhou-se devagar ao meu lado.

"Este era o seu anel de noivado, não era?" Minha voz estava calma. Eu estava tão feliz antes de abrir o pacote.

"Hum, eu imagino que sim. Eu só sei a partir do diário, e não de minhas memórias. Eu não dei a ela."

Eu concordei e ficamos em silêncio.

Olhei para o anel. Eu nunca gostei de pérolas.

Eu olhei para Edward e seus olhos eram intensos, focados em mim. Ele estendeu a mão devagar e pegou o anel de sua pequena almofada. Tomou-o entre o polegar e o indicador e o ergueu na minha frente, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e eu me perguntei o que ele estava fazendo. Em seguida, ele torceu o anel para baixo contra a palma da sua mão. Com os olhos ainda em mim, ele fechou sua mão em punho. Eu podia ver que ele não havia feito nenhum esforço real, apenas um movimento suave, mas quando ele abriu seu punho só havia poeira.

Ele pegou a caixa de veludo da minha mão e derramou a poeira nela, fechou a tampa e, em seguida, fechou o punho em torno dele.

Poeira novamente.

Então ele se levantou e caminhou para fora da sala. Um segundo depois ouvi o barulho da descarga e um sorriso começou a borbulhar dentro de mim.

Quando Edward voltou seu rosto ainda estava desconfiado mas ele sorriu um pouco quando se sentou perto de mim e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Ele colocou seus lábios nos meus e me beijou lentamente, profundamente.

"Meu primeiro e único amor", ele sussurrou.

Ele se levantou de joelhos e seu corpo pressionou suavemente contra a minha barriga, ele me puxou pra mais perto e continuou a me beijar. O bebê se mexeu, deixando-nos ambos sentirem. Edward não parou, seus lábios moveram sobre o meu coração com intensidade, ele se moveu para descansar sobre a minha barriga, acariciando e respondendo a pequena batida do bebê.

Este homem me deixou em dúvida sobre seus sentimentos.

Mas ele se afastou de repente, quando meu coração começou a correr e eu revirei os olhos. Estúpida pressão arterial.

Ele sentou-se novamente e colocou os braços em volta de mim, me abraçando, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

"O quê?" ele perguntou quando eu comecei a rir.

"Eu só estava pensando... Eu aposto que essa é a primeira vez que você usou o banheiro em quase cem anos." ··.

* * *

Edward era como uma criança diante, na manhã de Natal.

"Feliz Natal, o amor." Seu rosto sorridente foi à primeira coisa que vi quando abri meus olhos. Mm, muito feliz Natal.

"Aqui", disse ele e colocou um pequeno pacote, embrulhado em papel dourado, na minha barriga. Mudei e para uma posição sentada e peguei. Era leve. Eu abri o pacote.

"Meias", eu ri.

"Vermelhas. Muito festivo". Seu rosto estava sério, mas eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele quando ele falou. Ele ainda deixou etiqueta da Thriftway.

"Obrigado", eu disse e o beijei. Eu tentei as colocar, mas era impossível.

"Deixe-me", disse ele. Um segundo depois ambos assistimos pés vermelhos se contorcerem.

"Muito bom", eu disse e o beijei novamente. Ele acariciou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e eu suspirei enquanto o puxava de volta o vendo sorrir para mim.

"Eu tenho algo para você, venha e veja".

"Edward, você não..."

"Ssh", ele colocou um dedo aos lábios e sorriu.

Eu rolei para fora da cama com uma pequena ajuda, e ele segurou minha mão, nos arrastando pra ver a grande árvore de natal da sala. A luz do sol pegava na estrela de cristal que Edward tinha orgulhosamente pendurado no topo da árvore e diamantes de luz dançavam ao redor da sala. Eu estava admirando o efeito quando Edward puxou minha mão e me levou para o escritório.

"Oh, Edward. É para mim?" Minha resistência automática sobre receber presentes começou a desaparecer.

Sob a janela, ao lado do balcão de Edward, estava uma segunda escrivania. Ela era linda, obviamente antiga. Cheguei mais perto para ter uma melhor visão. Era uma madeira de cor dourada, com o topo de charneira,com inserção com couro verde. No topo e no fundo tinham pequenas gavetas e escaninhos. O couro verde era delimitado com um padrão de ouro delicado, que estava um pouco desgastado em alguns lugares.

"É lindo".

"Era da minha mãe."

Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Ele estava sorrindo docemente, timidamente. "Meu pai deu a ela como presente de casamento, é bem antigo então."

"Da sua mãe?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Lembro-me dela sentada, trabalhando nas contas de casa."

"Onde você conseguiu?"

"No armazém. Eu vendi e doei um monte de mobiliário da casa dos meus pais, mas houve alguns itens que eu mantive. Este foi um deles." Então ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu pensei que você pudesse gostar de ter seu próprio espaço."

"Oh, Edward. Obrigado." Toquei a pequena alça de uma das gavetas de madeira pequena. "Posso?"

"É claro. É sua."

O sorriso em seu rosto era cativante,ele encostou-se na moldura da porta, braços cruzados, olhando para mim.

Excitada, comecei abrindo todas as gavetas, investigando os escaninhos, as gavetas maiores, todos os cantos e recantos. Dentro da mesa eu encontrei uma cópia nova de O morro dos ventos uivantes, com uma fita vermelha amarrada em torno dele. Eu olhei para ele.

"Eu ia comprar a primeira edição, eu ainda a encontrei. Então eu decidi que a condição delicada não iria suportar o seu apetite voraz."

Eu ri e fui até ele e joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Muito obrigado".

"Você merece. É um prazer te ver desfrutar dos meus presentes." Ele se curvou e me beijou. Minha pressão arterial estava estável a dez dias, Carlisle havia declarado que eu estava em forma e saudável, e embora eu ainda tivesse que fazer coisas fáceis, estávamos voltando lentamente para as nossas atividades normais. Ele me segurou perto e deixe a sua língua traçar sobre meus lábios levemente.

"Eu tenho algo para você, também." Sussurrei.

"Isto é o suficiente", ele respirou e suas mãos me seguraram mais apertado e eu ri.

"Não..."

"Não?" Sua sobrancelha subiu.

Eu ri novamente e agarrei as mãos que estavam deslizando sobre meus quadris - ou o que restava de meus quadris.

"Vinde e vede".

Nos demos as mãos e caminhamos até o sofá. Fiz Edward sentar e puxei o pacote embrulhado desajeitadamente debaixo da árvore.

"Aqui," eu o coloquei em seu colo.

"Obrigado", ele sorriu e começou a abri-lo. Eu nunca tinha o visto abrir um presente antes e isso me fez sorrir, seus longos dedos rasgaram o papel e ele o deixou cair no chão. O papel caiu e ele começou a rir enquanto ele segurava o cinto de ferramentas.

"Até que enfim!" ele disse e me puxou para um abraço. "Obrigado."

"Você merece. Mas isso não é tudo."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, quando eu peguei o menor e entreguei a ele. Ele rasgou o embrulho e olhou para o volume em suas mãos, enquanto eu me sentei ao lado dele. Ele estava muito quieto no começo, mas então um enorme sorriso espalhou rapidamente em todo o rosto.

"A Ilha do Tesouro", ele sussurrou e seus dedos acariciaram suavemente a capa.

"Hum, não é a primeira edição, mas é a edição de 1911. Eu não sei, mas eu pensei que poderia ser como aquele que você tinha quando você era um menino. Você disse que era o seu livro favorito, e eu achei que você gostaria de lê-lo novamente, talvez lê-lo para o bebê, quando ele estiver mais velho. Eu só ... "

Eu estava o observando quando ele colocou o livro e me puxou para seu colo, espalhando seus pés para me deixar confortável.

"Você gostou?" Engoli em seco quando ele me beijou.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou. "É exatamente como o livro que eu tinha. O mapa, as letras", ele pegou de novo e olhou debaixo da sobrecapa. "O couro é da mesma cor, também."

"Será que o seu tinha erros de ortografia?"

Ele parecia confuso e eu expliquei.

"Eu não me lembro se o meu tinha erros, mas o faria um presente muito raro."

"É, aparentemente."

Então uma expressão estranha atravessou seu rosto e ele sorriu.

"Bella, você usou a nossa conta bancária, novamente, não é?"

"Hum, sim?"

E ele riu quando se inclinou e me beijou. "Obrigado, amor, por isso, também".

Eu ri e então descobri que eu precisava de um momento humano - com urgência.

"Mm, banheiro," eu murmurei enquanto Edward me ajudava a voltar para os meus pés.

Não pude deixar de rir quando eu voltei para dentro e vi Edward deitado no sofá, um braço apoiado atrás de sua cabeça, pernas sobre as almofadas e com um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto ele segurava o livro na mão livre. Ele tinha, obviamente, se juntado a Jim jovens e Long John Silver na Ilha e estava se divertindo imensamente.

"Edward, você não pode começar a ler agora."

"Por que não?" Ele olhou pra mim e me deu um sorriso mimado.

"Porque Alice decorou a casa como uma das maravilhas do inverno e se não formos até lá em breve para apreciá-lo ela virá nos buscar. E nós temos um almoço com Charlie e Sue."

Ele resmungou e começou a sentar-se. "Tudo bem. Mas, depois do natal da família Cullen e Swan,voltaremos aqui você e eu. Você vai sentar em sua mesa, leremos nossos livros, eu tocarei violão pra você e depois lhe dar seu verdadeiro presente."

"Minha verdadeiro ... o quê?"

Ele se levantou do sofá e andou até mim. Seus olhos ardiam nos meus quando ele estendeu a mão, as colocando nos meus quadris novamente, esfregando o polegar, fazendo círculos... Muito lentamente.

"Eu vou te dar uma pista", seus olhos fecharam, seu rosto caiu mais baixo, os lábios escovaram suavemente ao longo do meu maxilar. "Trata-se de mim, e minha camisa do Snoopy".

Meu coração gaguejou. Talvez as maravilhas do inverno pudessem esperar.

* * *

Janeiro foi frio, mas eu estava quente. Minha temperatura do corpo parecia continuar a subir, mas eu não estava doente e não era uma febre. Parecia ser uma outra característica única da minha gravidez única.

O tempo pareceu abrandar. Carlisle me verificava diariamente - pressão arterial bastante sob controle, os níveis de açúcar no sangue muito bons, mas eu estava constantemente enjoada e meu estômago estava ainda mais difícil agora, exatamente como uma pedra, fazendo-me muito, muito desconfortável. As noites eram muito piores. O bebê era ativo, tanto quanto eu gostava de senti-lo mover, às vezes eu queria que ele parasse por um momento e me deixasse dormir.

"Bella, você está bem, amor?" Os dedos frios de Edward acariciaram meu ombro uma noite particularmente desconfortável.

"Eu estou quente". Lutei para me sentar entre os meus travesseiros de apoio – os coloquei entre os joelhos para evitar que meus quadris doessem. Edward me ajudou, apoiando minhas costas e puxando delicadamente pelos cotovelos para me deixar mais ereta. Comecei a puxar a grande camisa que eu estava vestindo. "Eu estou quente. Eu só quero urgh...". Eu não conseguia puxá-la sobre a minha cabeça. ""

"Você quer me ajudar?"

Eu dei um suspiro exagerado e deixe os braços molemente cair para os lados. Minha cabeça caiu para trás em meus ombros.

"Só rasgue a de mim, Edward. Por favor."

Eu me virei para olhar para ele e ele hesitou por um momento. Então ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente pegou um punhado de tecido na parte da frente da camisa e a rasgou no meio, como se fosse papel de seda. O tecido caiu e deixou meus braços livres.

"Ah, isso é melhor." Eu joguei o tecido em ruínas no chão e depois tentei encontrar a maneira mais fácil de me deitar novamente.

"Você gostaria de..."

"Sim, por favor."

Mais uma vez, Edward me apoiou e me ajudou a me deitar. Ele reorganizou os travesseiros entre os meus joelhos e um debaixo da minha barriga.

"Não, não nas costas. Eu quero sentir você atrás de mim."

O travesseiro foi descartado para o pé da cama e Edward pressionou-se contra as minhas costas.

"É melhor?"

"Hum, muito. Está mais frio para um começo. Mais eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." Eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz quando ele beijou levemente meu ombro enquanto seus dedos arrastavam suavemente para cima e para baixo no meu braço.

Apesar de minha barriga estar enorme e muitas vezes os tornozelos inchados, Edward ainda parecia me achar desejável. E ele provou que eu era ele realmente foi criativo nos nossos momentos íntimos. Ele também sabia quando eu não estava de bom humor.

Eu me aconcheguei contra ele, desfrutando do frio que só vinha dele. Mas eu ainda sentia nervosa e desconfortável. Minhas pernas estavam inquietas e eu não poderia mantê-las sossegadas. E apesar de todas as almofadas, meus quadris doíam.

"Amor?"

"Eu preciso virar."

"Eu vou te ajudar."

E um soluço saiu do nada. Completamente irracional. Lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

"Bella?" Ele estava preocupado agora, eu podia ouvir na sua voz.

"Eu não posso nem virar sem uma operação militar. Eu costumava rolar pra todos os lados, sem sequer pensar sobre isso e agora... Eu preciso que você me ajude... e almofadas, e, e as dores... tudo."

Seus braços passaram e torno de mim e ele não disse uma palavra. Ele apenas me abraçou, acariciando minhas costas.

Em seguida, o bebê começou a chutar e Edward descansou a mão sobre minha barriga fazendo sons suaves, como se isso acalmasse o bebê. O chute facilitou minhas lágrimas e eu suspirei enquanto Edward me ajudava em uma posição sentada. Peguei meu travesseiro sobre a minha barriga e o joguei pra longe, eu chutei o outro que estava entre os meus joelhos, movendo-o para fora do caminho, para que eu pudesse reposicionar minhas pernas antes de colocá-lo de volta no lugar. Eu virei minhas costas para o lado, descansando as mãos sobre o colchão e me abaixando lentamente, o peso da minha barriga estava me arrastando. Coloquei meu travesseiro debaixo da minha barriga, levando algum tempo para movê-lo até que ele estivesse certo, enquanto Edward colocava o outro travesseiro entre os meus joelhos.

"Você quer que eu fique atrás de você outra vez?"

"Sim, por favor."

Ele deitou e se apertou contra mim de novo. Eu estava exausta e frustrada, mas o frescor de sua pele e seu toque suave começou a me acalmar. Em poucos minutos eu estava perto de dormir. Então meus olhos se abriram e um rosnado frustrado escapou dos meus lábios. Um rugido que faria qualquer vampiro orgulhoso.

"Bella amor, o que..."

"Agora eu preciso ir no banheiro," Eu falei com os dentes cerrados. Eu chutei os travesseiros com raiva.

Edward é um homem inteligente. Ele não disse nada. Ele simplesmente ofereceu seu braço como apoio. Agarrei-me a ele e ele me puxou para cima, jogando meu travesseiro de lado e se colocando meus pés fora da cama. Eu fiquei de pé, tomando um momento para buscar o meu equilíbrio, enquanto Edward se ajoelhou atrás de mim na cama, mãos prontas, esperando para me pegar, se necessário. Depois de um segundo eu ginguei em direção ao banheiro.

Quando cheguei à porta do quarto, parei e olhei para trás. Edward estava sentado no meio da cama, lindo, cabelos, caindo em seus olhos, seu rosto cheio de amor quando ele sorriu para mim. E naquele momento eu sabia que eu estava lá, enorme, nua e precisando ir ao banheiro e que eu era, sem dúvida, a mulher mais linda do planeta. Eu sorri para ele e fiz meu caminho para fora da sala. Mais ou menos.

* * *

Se janeiro foi lento, fevereiro se arrastou. Como uma criança na semana antes de seu aniversário, tudo era apenas uma contagem regressiva para o evento principal.

O antigo quarto de Edward na casa principal estava preparado e pronto. Tínhamos encomendado uma nova cama para a cabana. Era ali que eu imaginava ter o bebê.

Havia um tanque de oxigênio no canto, ao lado de um carrinho prata com gavetas e uma tampa - Eu sabia que ali continha instrumentos médicos, mas eu não queria ver. Eu também sabia que Carlisle estava adquirindo bolsas de sangue que estavam armazenadas em um refrigerador novo e pequeno no banheiro privativo. Havia toalhas, lençóis e muitos vestidos de hospital para mim. Tudo o que eu usaria seria queimado depois, então era mais fácil usar um vestido de hospital.

Havia também um berço hospitalar de plástico, para o bebê. Eu não tinha certeza se Carlisle tinha pegado emprestado todo esse equipamento da maternidade ou tinha encomendado especialmente. O nosso próprio suprimento de cobertores e roupas de bebê estava pronto e separado em cima do berço.

Tudo que precisávamos era o bebê

* * *

"O Vanquish? Nós estamos levando o Vanquish?"

"É meu carro de ocasiões especiais, e esta é uma ocasião especial."

"É muito baixo, eu nunca vou entrar"

"Mas os bancos são muito confortáveis, não será um problema."

Ele revirou os olhos deliberadamente quando sorriu e me pegou em seus braços.

"Você não aprendeu nada, ainda, Bella?"

A porta já estava aberta e ele se abaixou facilmente e me deslizou no banco do passageiro. Ele já havia ajustado, então eu estava sentada em uma distância confortável do painel.

Em um segundo um vampiro estava no banco do motorista ao meu lado, ronronando o motor enquanto saíamos da garagem.

Era onze de Março.

O bebê estava chegando em cinco dias.

Alice teve uma visão, no final de fevereiro. Não foi de mim, nem Edward, mas de Carlisle. Ela o viu receber um telefonema no trabalho, pedindo-lhe para voltar para casa com urgência. A data em seu calendário de mesa dizia que era o décimo sexto dia de março.

Então os Cullen tinham saído a poucos dias. Eles estavam caçando pra se prepararem para o nascimento, mas também para nos darem algum tempo sozinhos. Eles estariam de volta pela quarta, quando Edward estava planejando levar algumas horas no parque para caçar. Os vampiros selvagens não poderiam arrastá-lo pra longe.

"Você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?"

Nós estávamos dirigindo para fora da cidade, rumo a Port Angeles com um saco de piquenique nas costas. Eu esperava que nós não estivéssemos indo longe demais. Meus níveis de conforto estavam em zero e o pensamento de estar em um carro, ou na mesma posição, por muito tempo não era atraente.

"Bem Port Angeles está tendo a Sinfonia do Parque esta tarde. Pensei que poderíamos gostar. Ele sorriu. "É uma espécie de última excursão enquanto somos só nós dois."

Eu podia ver a emoção no rosto. Combinava com o meu.

"Só mais cinco dias até dizermos Olá, pela primeira vez." Ele mudou nossas mãos unidas para acariciarem minha barriga e eu ri.

"A primeira vez? "Edward, você está dizendo Olá cada dia desde setembro." Ele começou a rir. "Olá, e bem, este é o papai, e eu te amo."

"Eu sei."

Nós dois sorrimos e ele ergueu a minha mão que ele segurava e a beijou delicadamente. Eu suspirei e me recostou mais profundamente no assento.

Port Angeles, que não era muito longe, não do jeito que Edward dirigia, embora ele estivesse dirigindo mais devagar nestes dias. Fiquei imaginando como o assento seria. Eu esperava que não fosse cadeiras no parque. Meus olhos brilharam de volta para o saco do piquenique. Não era um tapete no chão? Por favor, tapete no chão não.

Havia um palco montado perto da água. A grande área verde já estava lotada, obviamente cada um trouxe o seu próprio assento - um mar de cadeiras de piquenique, tapetes e camping. Eu me perguntei no que nos sentaríamos enquanto Edward pegava o seu caminho através da multidão, segurando a minha mão e me guiando com cuidado, sem nada, mas do que um saco do piquenique a tiracolo.

"Isto parece um bom lugar." Era ao lado do parque e dava uma boa visão do palco e em um ângulo evitava muitas pessoas na nossa frente.

Eu fiquei em pé quando Edward puxou o saco de piquenique e o abri. Ele espalhou um tapete no chão e eu gemi internamente. Ele sempre foi tão atencioso, como ele poderia pensar ... oh, espera ... havia mais.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma cadeira de um ar". Ele sorriu, achando graça da minha expressão perplexa. "Deve ser confortável."

Era de vinil azul e Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e revirou os olhos em um "aqui vamos nós" quando ele colocou a válvula pequena sobre os lábios e começou a soprar. Eu ri. Nós dois sabíamos que ele poderia inflar a coisa com um par de respirações rápidas, mas claro, ele tinha que fazê-lo em um ritmo humano. Ele fez um show de soprar e soprar, enquanto eu ri e ri. Eu quase esperava que ele ficasse com o rosto vermelho.

Quando ele terminou, ele colocou a cadeira no chão e a cobriu com o tapete. Estava muito menos do que uma poltrona comum, era parecido com aquelas cadeiras que as pessoas usam nas piscinas, mas com contornos a mais, e quando ele me ajudou a sentar eu descobri que era, de fato, muito confortável .

"Onde você encontrou isso?"

"Na revista Your Mother & Baby . Ela foi projetada pra dar conforto a mãe", ele citou convencido e eu ri.

Edward deitou no tapete aos meus pés e descansou a cabeça entre as minhas pernas quando a orquestra entrou no palco.

A música era maravilhosa, as notas subindo e descendo ao nosso redor, puxando-nos e enchendo-nos. Eu fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar, aproveitando o fluxo e refluxo, os altos e baixos.

Os dedos de Edward acariciaram delicadamente as costas das minhas pernas, às vezes tocando junto com a orquestra, tocando as notas na minha perna. Ele massageava meus pés, enquanto os meus dedos tocavam em seu cabelo e de vez em quando ele olhava pra mim soltava um eu te amo mudo e sorria.

E o bebê parecia gostar da música, também. Ele chutou e se mexeu, às vezes Edward descansava a cabeça no meu colo para que ele pudesse sentir.

E ele tinha trazido comida para mim. Queijos e frutas e sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim. Uma festa.

O tempo passou rápido demais, e eu não pude acreditar que tinha sido duas horas, quando a orquestra terminou. A multidão começou a dispersar e Edward me ajudou a sair de minha cadeira de ar. Ele desfez a válvula e começou a empurrar o ar para fora, o vinil azul começou a encolher e secar em seus braços enquanto ele apertava.

Um menino passou correndo por nós, rindo, enquanto era perseguido por um outro rapaz. A cabeça de Edward se virou e ele rapidamente se moveu pra nos tirar do caminho, mas o segundo menino tropeçou enquanto corria colidindo comigo e eu comecei a cair. Eu joguei minha mão pra frente, uma reação automática, para me parar. Imediatamente, a mão de Edward me agarrou, ele gentilmente me puxou de volta até que o menino saiu correndo murmurando desculpas quando passou. Senti uma pontada no meu lado e fiz uma careta quando esfreguei sobre o local.

"Você está bem?" a mão de Edward cobriu as minhas, enquanto um olhar preocupado cruzou suas feições. Seus olhos estudaram o meu rosto e sua mandíbula estava tensa.

"Sim. Eu acho que só tive uma distensão muscular."

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça. "Você deveria ter apenas me deixado agarra-la. Você sabe que eu não iria deixá-la cair." Ele quase parecia com dor.

"Eu sei. Foi apenas uma reação automática."

Ele suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, inclinando-se contra a minha testa enquanto sua mão esfregava sobre o local dolorido ao meu lado.

"Eu sou bem, realmente", disse por meio de um bocejo. "Mas eu estou cansada."

Ele balançou o saco do piquenique no ombro, levantou-me em seus braços e me levou de volta para o carro.

Meus olhos foram ficando mais pesados enquanto voltávamos para casa. Era crepúsculo e alguns pontos de chuva estavam pontilhando no pára-brisa. Tinha sido uma tarde bonita e a música ainda estava tocando na minha cabeça enquanto o polegar de Edward acariciava minha mão. Ele cantarolava uma das peças e tudo estava calmo e relaxado. Eu estava planejando dormir no carro e acordar de manhã, esticada na minha própria cama, sem ter mexido uma vez. Sim, esse era o meu plano.

Um barulho suave me pegou de surpresa. Foi bem baixo na frente da minha barriga. Um ping, e uma pontada. Apenas um. Ele entrou e saiu tão rapidamente que por um momento eu me perguntei se eu tinha sentido alguma coisa. Então, de repente a cabeça de Edward se virou seu rosto confuso, e suas narinas ligeiramente abertas.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. E então eu senti... um calor úmido entre minhas coxas. Minha boca se abriu e o blush cobriu o meu rosto.

Eu tinha me molhado?

Não, não era isso. Então ... o quê?

Ah?

Oh!

Não. Nem aqui. Agora não.

Não nos assentos de couro do Vanquish.

Eu estava olhando para meu colo, quando uma mancha escura foi lentamente se espalhando por todo o meu jeans. Quando a realidade me atingiu eu me virei para olhar para Edward. Ele estava olhando também. A mandíbula, perfeita e angular soltou em estado de choque. Ele levantou os olhos âmbar para os meus e piscou duas vezes.

Em seguida a agulha do velocímetro subiu assim como pé de Edward no acelerador.

O resto da viagem foi um borrão enquanto Edward acelerava em direção ao lar. Eu não prestei atenção na estrada. Em vez disso vi a escuridão que se espalhava em toda a minha volta e eu preocupada com o couro. Não havia nenhuma dor ainda e eu me perguntei se minha bolsa realmente tinha estourado. Eu realmente não podia registrar o que estava acontecendo, era como se eu estava assistindo tudo de longe. Uma estranha sensação de calma tinha se estabelecido sobre mim.

Nenhum de nós falou, enquanto Edward estava tentando parecer calmo, sua mão apertava com força o volante. Mas eu podia ver o pequeno sorriso no canto da sua boca.

Ele parou o carro ao pé da escada da varanda o que enviou uma chuva de grama e lama. De alguma forma eu estava nos braços dele e lá em cima no seu antigo quarto antes que eu tivesse tempo de piscar.

Ele diminuiu, uma vez que estávamos no quarto e ele me pôs na cama, com muito cuidado. Ele subiu e sentou-se na minha frente, colocando suas mãos meu rosto, enquanto olhava para mim.

"Nosso bebê está vindo," ele disse calmamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Você está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Nada dói. Eu não me sinto diferente. Eu ... Eu só acho que eu gostaria de tirar essas roupas".

Seus olhos se abriram. "Claro que sim. Desculpe-me. Aqui." Ele foi até o carrinho de prata e pegou um dos vestidos de hospital. "Isso está correto?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e me mudei desajeitadamente para a borda da cama.

"Eu poderia tomar uma ducha."

"Eu devo ajudá-la?" Ele parecia nervoso agora, distraído, e começou a correr as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Não. Não, eu vou ficar bem. Na verdade, talvez apenas uma mão para sair da cama."

Ele estava ao meu lado em um segundo, ajudando-me a sair da cama e caminhar até o banheiro.

Até agora eu estava sentindo nada diferente. E o líquido parecia ter parado. Eu não tinha certeza do que ia acontecer a seguir, ou do porque eu me sentia tão calma.

Eu me abaixei sobre o fluxo de água quente. Passei a mão sobre a minha barriga, minha pele parecia seda sobre pedra.

"Nosso bebê está chegando." Eu disse as palavras para mim, em silêncio, tentando deixá-los me acalmar "Nosso bebê está chegando."

E parecia que a visão de Alice estava errada. Eu ri quando me perguntei sua reação com a noticia. Carlisle não estava no trabalho, ele estava no meio do nada, caçando.

Meu risinho parou.

Carlisle não estava aqui. Era só Edward e eu. Aos poucos, a realidade me atingiu. Nosso bebê estava vindo e Carlisle não estava aqui. De repente, um soluço de medo escapou dos meus lábios.

Edward estava na porta antes que eu pudesse perceber , minha respiração estava ofegante.

"Bella?"

Havia pânico em seus olhos.

"Edward ...", ele abriu a porta e entrou no chuveiro comigo, sob a água, envolvendo-me em seus braços enquanto desligava a torneira.

"O que é isso? É dor?" Ele moveu uma das mãos para minha barriga, que de alguma forma parecia mais dura, e eu comecei a sentir tudo de novo. Os soluços continuavam chegando e ele estava usando as duas mãos, os dedos se movendo freneticamente sobre a minha pele.

"Bella ...", sua voz era angustiada. Eu comecei a tremer e ele estava com medo agora. "Bella ... eu, diga-me ..."

"Edward, o que se ... eu vou ficar em trabalho de parto ... por cinco dias? Até o décimo sexto dia ...?" Minha respiração estava saindo em soluços.

Ele me olhou chocado. Ele me encarou por um momento, obviamente, processando o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Em seguida, espalhando um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Não. Não, amor. Isso não vai acontecer."

"Mas ... a visão de Alice".

Ele pegou uma toalha branca fofa de trilho e a envolveu em minha volta. Suas roupas molhadas estavam agarradas a ele, seus cabelos escorridos sobre os ombros.

"As visões de Alice podem mudar. Aquele tombo que você quase levou no parque, obviamente acelerou as coisas. Você não vai ficar em trabalho de parto por cinco dias amor." Ele me abraçou, esfregando os braços rapidamente através da toalha.

Mas eu ainda estava enlouquecendo. Todas aquelas histórias de terror passaram pela minha cabeça. Teria que ser eu um dia? Com nenhum médico. E não há esperança de uma ultra som.

"Como... você sabe... eu... será que não?" Os soluços estavam interferindo nas minhas palavras. Ele dobrou os joelhos um pouco, ficando na altura do meu rosto, as mãos apoiadas em meus ombros.

"Porque eu não vou permitir isso", ele disse gentilmente, olhando ternamente em meus olhos.

E de repente, eu acreditei nele. Meus soluços começaram a se acalmar e minha respiração começou tranqüilizar.

"Vamos, amor." Ele levantou-me em seus braços e me levou de volta para a cama onde ele me colocou contra os travesseiros que ele já tinha cuidadosamente arranjado.

Ele parecia mais calmo agora, também. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e animados, em vez de demonstrarem medo. Parecia que o meu momento paranóico tinha acabado. Suas mãos estavam cuidadosamente esfregando a toalha sobre meu corpo, delicadamente secando a água da minha pele.

"Devemos chamar Carlisle, no entanto," Suspirei.

"Eu já chamei. Depois que você entrou no banheiro."

"E ele está chegando, né?"

Edward franziu a testa um pouco enquanto alisava a toalha sobre as minhas pernas, uma de cada vez.

"Eu tive que deixar uma mensagem. Nós geralmente não temos os nossos telefones conosco enquanto estamos caçando."

"Oh. Por quê?"

Choraminguei enquanto ele descansava a toalha sobre a sobre a minha barriga e ia em direção ao armário.

"É muito fácil de perdê-los durante o... bem, é muito fácil perdê-los. Ele vai verificar o seu telefone assim que ele voltar."

"Voltar para onde? Não é para o carro?" Suspirei, novamente. Eu sabia que por muito tempo os Cullen estacionavam seus carros em algum lugar e não voltavam a eles até que a caça terminasse, alguns dias depois.

"Não, não o carro. Temos mochilas para as nossas coisas... jaquetas, telefones, carteiras, e nós deixamos em algum lugar próximo. Sob uma árvore ou uma pedra. Ele vai verificar entre os cursos."

Ele piscou para mim e minhas sobrancelhas subiram de surpresa com sua célebre frase.

"Ah, hum, faz sentido, eu suponho."

Ele abriu a porta do armário e tirou uma das suas antigas camisetas e um par de calças que eu não conhecia.

"A camisola do hospital parece dura, eu achei que você poderia estar mais confortável." Ele me entregou a camiseta e seguiu com seu sorriso torto.

Eu tomei dele e a levei ao meu rosto, inalando profundamente. Tinha o cheiro dele.

"Sim".

Eu deixei cair a toalha no chão e Edward me ajudou a colocar a camiseta sobre a minha cabeça. Ele a puxou pra baixo sobre a minha barriga e eu me deitei de volta contra os travesseiros.

Então Edward pegou uma toalha do carrinho e começou a se despir. Ele sacudiu a roupa molhada no banheiro e se enxugou, esfregando a toalha sobre a cabeça e fazendo o seu cabelo ir a todas as direções. Ele tirou as calças dentro e subiu para se sentar de pernas cruzadas, de frente para mim. Ele suspirou quando ele olhou nos meus olhos que estavam cheios de amor. Ele ergueu a mão para alisar minha bochecha, os dedos passeando suavemente ao longo da minha bochecha e até a minha mandíbula. Então suas mãos pegaram as minhas.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou e eu notei apenas o tremer em seus lábios.

"Eu também te amo."

"Você vai ter nosso bebê."

Respirei fundo e tentei um sorriso trêmulo. Sim, eu realmente ia ter um bebê. Nós estávamos nos tornando uma família.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Nada de diferente, até agora. ... Só um pouco de medo. Mas acho que também estou começando a me sentir animada agora."

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e eu não acho que ele iria desacelerar tão cedo.

Ele sorriu quando apertou minhas mãos nas suas.

"Eu também".

"O quê? Assustado e animado?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Assustado e animado."

Nós sorrimos um para o outro.

"Então, o que acontece agora?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, eu acho que nós esperamos."

"Por quem? Carlisle ou o bebê?" Eu dei uma risada fraca e ele sorriu.

"O que vier primeiro", respondeu ele. "Mas eu estou esperando Carlisle." Seus lábios se torceram um pouco e eu pude ver um lampejo de nervos em seus olhos.

Meu coração parou um pouco com uma nova onda de nervosismo. "E se ele não chegar?"

Ele suspirou e franziu a testa um pouco, olhando para nossas mãos, onde seus polegares estavam acariciando suavemente sobre minha pele.

"Podemos ir para o hospital."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é a minha primeira escolha".

Ele acenou com a cabeça levemente e engolindo seco, ainda olhando para nossas mãos. Seu polegar estava correndo por cima do meu agora.

"Bem, nesse caso... eu sei como fazer um parto. Eu sei a mecânica do trabalho de parto e parto ..."

"Então, você vai fazer?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos. Seus olhos estavam determinados, mas também pude ver os nervos lá quando ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Sim".

Houve um estrondo de um trovão e a chuva foi ficando mais pesada contra a parede de vidro. Eu pulei um pouco surpresa quando o som violento encheu o quarto silencioso, e eu tentei rodar em torno pra olhar. A cama era em frente à porta, mas Edward saiu e se mudou, em um movimento suave, de modo que ele estivesse enfrentando a janela. Ele subiu de volta para a cama e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse na sua frente.

Vimos o céu escurecer e um relâmpago ao longe quando eu me inclinei para trás entre suas pernas, inclinando ligeiramente a meu lado, e descansei minha cabeça no ombro dele.

"Hm," eu mudei um pouco.

"O que é isso?"

"Está um pouco dolorido."

"Aqui?" Ele moveu a mão para as minhas costas.

"Sim, como você sabia?"

"As fases do trabalho", ele disse baixinho e beijou o topo da minha cabeça e suspirou. "As coisas estão começando."

"Hum, a dor passou agora."

"Provavelmente vai doer por um tempo."

Mas ele manteve a mão ali, enquanto sua outra repousava sobre minha barriga, enquanto observávamos a chuva sobre o vidro. Ficamos calados e eu pensei que cada um de nós estava tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo. Estávamos mudando. Logo, não seríamos apenas nós dois. A dor nas minhas costas ia e vinha, um padrão suave de dor. Eu tentei não pensar no que estava à minha frente.

"Você sabe que dia é amanhã?" , ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

Eu sorri, o significado da data era esquecido por mim.

"Vai fazer dois anos que você me levou para a clareira, pela primeira vez."

"Você se lembrou".

"Claro que sim. Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida."

"Da minha também." Ele movia os braços agora eles circulando-me em um abraço. Através da minha camiseta, o frio de sua pele nua me fazia bem. Minha própria pele estava vermelha e ficando mais quente a cada segundo.

E então Edward começou a rir.

"Desta vez, dois anos atrás, eu estava me preparando para o meu primeiro encontro. Eu estava com medo, também."

A dor surda parecia intensificar um pouco e eu mudei. Edward acariciou meus braços.

"Você estava preocupado, com medo de acabar me matando, né."

Ele suspirou profundamente. "Hum, sim." Então, ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Mas você não fez. Você me beijou." Meu coração pulou com a memória.

"Sim", disse ele ternamente. "Na verdade eu te beijei." A alegria em sua voz era clara e eu sorri.

"Você fez. E eu quase o ataquei."

"Sim". Suas mãos pegaram as minhas e ele ligou nossos dedos. "Você realmente, hum... me surpreendeu."

"Desculpe".

"Não se preocupe. Logo que o choque passou, sua reação era ... agradável para mim."

Eu sorri um pouco. "Agradável?"

"Muito agradável. Embora ainda fosse uma coisa perigosa para você fazer."

Revirei os olhos. Ele nunca tinha sido um perigo para mim.

"Você estava planejando me beijar naquele dia?"

Foi alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Não, eu... Eu realmente não sei qual era meu plano. Eu queria passar mais tempo com você, eu...", ele parou novamente e o ouvi suspirar baixinho. "Eu queria que você me conhecesse. Claro, o pensamento me aterrorizava, também."

"Porquê?"

"Você sabe por quê."

"Sim, mas me diga novamente. Eu estou procurando distrações, aqui." A dor nas costas estava fluindo e refluindo, cada onda começando a se tornar apenas um pouquinho mais forte que a anterior. Olhei para cima e lhe dei um rápido sorriso e ele sorriu de volta.

"Eu estava com medo de que se você me conhecesse, você iria fugir gritando. E eu estava dividido entre fugir e ... querer você." Seus lábios encontraram os meus cabelos e eu senti o beijo que ele colocou lá. "Aquele dia foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter planejado."

"Hum, eu concordo."

Ele riu baixinho. "Os seres humanos falam da sensação de ter borboletas no estômago quando está nervoso ou animado ... Ainda fico com aquela sensação sempre que penso sobre esse beijo."

"Sério? Você pensa muitas vezes?"

"Todos os dias."

"E ainda lhe dá borboletas?" Eu pensei que era só comigo.

"Sim. Foi a experiência mais incrível da minha existência... Todo mundo se lembra de seu primeiro beijo, não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri enquanto ele continuava.

"E os sentimentos vinham com ele. A antecipação, a expectativa e, em seguida o beijo em si. Quando meus lábios tocaram os seus pela primeira vez... eu me perguntei como seria beijar você, eu nunca pensei que eu ia ser capaz de fazer. E quando o fiz, foi muito mais. " Ele estava falando baixinho, quase para si mesmo. "Foi como... era como um choque atravessando o meu coração. Meu coração estava morto, mas quando nossos lábios se tocaram... eu sabia exatamente onde meu coração estava. Não batia, mas eu podia sentir. E quando você me beijou de volta, se posso chamá-lo assim ", ele estava sorrindo agora. "Eu não podia explicar... o mais próximo que posso descrever é que eu me senti vivo. Você me fez sentir humano. Você me fez sentir assim."

Eu levantei nossas mãos unidas e as beijei, seu sorriso era quente e tão macio.

"E então eu estava animado, feliz... e curioso".

Curioso sobre o quê? "

Fiquei surpresa quando ele abaixou a cabeça e parecia um pouco envergonhado.

"Hum ... se eu tinha feito corretamente."

Eu suspirei.

"Mas você me confirmou rapidamente que eu consegui fazer algo direito." Ele piscou para mim e riu, mas depois eu mudei e engasguei suavemente como a dor cravada um pouco mais acentuada do que antes.

"Você está bem?" Sua postura mudou, ele ficou imediatamente tenso.

"Uh huh, aquela era apenas um pouco mais forte. Quanto você acha que vai durar?"

"É difícil dizer. "Pode ser um tempo, eu estou com medo." Ele parecia apologético e ele moveu suas mãos para acariciar meus braços. Senti-me bem.

E até agora as coisas não estavam muito más. Eu poderia lidar com isso. A dor tinha desaparecido a quase nada e eu respirei, deixando minha mente vagar de volta para a primeira noite.

"Você ficou comigo naquela noite", disse após um momento.

"E você disse que me amava enquanto você dormia".

"E você disse que eu era sua vida."

"Sim." Senti seus lábios contra meu cabelo novamente. "E eu te beijei novamente na manhã seguinte."

"E você me fez desmaiar."

"Não faça isso, nunca mais." Ele quase parecia desapontado, mas eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Naquela noite, eu lhe perguntei, basicamente, se nós nunca poderíamos ter relações sexuais."

Ele riu. "Ah, como eu lembro disso. Você certamente agitou as coisas para mim, quando você perguntou isso."

"Porquê?"

"Só de pensar que você realmente me queria desse jeito. Não há palavras para descrever o que eu senti."

"Mas você disse que não."

"Bem, eu tinha apenas beijado você ... Eu só estava tentando controlar meu ritmo."

Eu comecei a rir e ele também.

"Sim, Edward com certeza."

Ele deu de ombros, em seguida. "Na época, eu nunca acreditaria que seria possível", ele disse simplesmente.

"E veja o quão errado você estava." Liguei meus dedos com os dele e esfreguei as mãos sobre minha barriga.

"Muito errado", disse ele sorrindo.

"Mas você queria?"

"Você sabe que sim, Bella."

"Você foi enigmático. Você me disse que não era humano, mas você que era homem."

"Você entendeu o meu significado, embora."

"Acho que sim."

Ele se inclinou para a frente, em seguida, levou os lábios perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

"Eu queria você Isabella. Muito."

Fiquei surpresa com o uso do meu nome completo, mas de alguma forma dava mais peso às suas palavras. Um sorriso presunçoso assentou sobre a minha cara.

"Mas eu não poderia mesmo me deixar realmente pensar nisso, ou imaginá-la ... então não. Minhas palavras poderiam ter sido um pouco vagas ..., mas não teria sido sensato pra mim dar voz ao que eu estava sentindo. " O senti descansar o queixo em cima da minha cabeça. "E não teria sido muito cortês", acrescentou.

Eu suspirei e ele riu e depois a dor ficou mais forte, mais apertado e desta vez ela me tirou o fôlego.

"Bella?"

"Hum, acho que está mais forte."

Esfregou as mãos nas minhas costas. "Aqui?"

"Hum, não. Na frente, lá em baixo. Mas ela foi embora de novo."

Peguei algumas respirações profundas e de repente eu estava ciente de uma mudança de Edward. Eu sabia que ele estava nervoso, nós dois, mas todo o seu corpo ficou tenso e tive a sensação de que ele queria dizer alguma coisa.

"O freezer no banheiro..."

Eu me perguntei o que ele queria dizer com isso. "Sangue armazenado, mais apenas se precisar, certo?"

O ouvir engolir.

"Há alguma coisa lá dentro, Bella."

Eu levantei minha cabeça do seu peito e olhei para ele. Seus olhos estavam tensos.

"Há uma seringa do meu veneno lá dentro."

Eu realmente não estava esperando por isso e ele podia ver no meu rosto. Seus lábios se torceram e ele engoliu novamente.

"Bella, se algo der errado, o que não vai, mas ... se isso acontecer, e se você estiver em perigo de morrer ...", com os olhos fechados ele respirou fundo antes de engolir de novo ". .. seria o meu desejo, te mudar. " Ele abriu os olhos angustiados para procurar o meu rosto. "Por favor, me diga se esse seria o seu desejo também. Eu preciso saber que tenho o seu consentimento para mudá-la se eu sentir que é necessário... para salvar você." Ele estava quieto, então, fitando-me atentamente, seus olhos ainda procurando.

Fiquei um pouco atordoada e levei um tempo para responder. Toda a ansiedade de Edward aumentou, até que a pudesse sentir exalando em ondas. Eu percebi e me sacudi um pouco.

"Sim, claro. Isso seria o meu desejo, também."

Ele deu um suspiro profundo e fechou os olhos.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou enquanto abaixava a cabeça para descansar no meu ombro.

"Mas você deve saber que é o que eu queria."

Ele ergueu o rosto. "Eu sei, mas eu precisava ter certeza. Especialmente por que ...", ele enterrou o rosto no meu ombro novamente.

"Especialmente porquê?" Estremeci quando outra dor me atingiu e Edward me puxou para trás, instintivamente, esfregando minhas costas e minha barriga, ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não posso te perder, Bella." Isso foi tudo o que ele disse e eu entendi.

"E o bebê?"

Ele soltou um suspiro afiado. "Eu ia levar a criança em primeiro lugar." Seu rosto era sério. "Vamos ser uma família, Bella. Será nós três."

Eu balancei a cabeça e descansei contra ele.

"Por que você não pode apenas me morder?"

"Eu ia morder também. Mas a injeção de veneno diretamente no coração, esperançosamente, faz a transformação mais rápida. Estou teorizando que você estaria sofrendo por menos tempo."

"Você quis dizer em meu coração?"

"Sim".

"Mas ..."

"Eu não acho que você ia notar algum desconforto com isso. Ficaria muito rápido e ... seria rapidamente mascarado por outras sensações."

"Oh". Pensei quão estranha esta conversa era. "Como é coletou o veneno?"

"Claro que você ia querer saber isso", ele riu um pouco e eu sabia que tinha levantado o seu humor. "Enchi um copo com o veneno e, em seguida, o puxei pra dentro da seringa."

"Sim, mas como você conseguiu tirar o veneno para fora de você?"

"Associa-se na minha boca quando eu recebo certos estímulos. Um pouco de água na boca quando você está com fome."

"Então, como ...", ele estava de cobertura.

Ele deu um suspiro. "Duas noites atrás, enquanto você estava dormindo Eu peguei um copo e fui para a floresta atrás da casa. Sentei-me debaixo de uma árvore e tive pensamentos de vampiro. Não demorou muito para encher o copo". Ele falou rapidamente, como se quisesse acabar com isso.

"Quais são os pensamentos do vampiro? Porque você foi lá fora?"

Estremeci com outra onda de dor. Cada vez que isso acontecia, eu sentia a tensão de Edward. Ele esfregou as mãos sobre mim.

"Eu pensei sobre a caça, os leões da montanha, perseguir e perseguir e beber. Deixei meus instintos assumirem apenas o suficiente para produzir a abundância de veneno, mas não suficiente para que eu sentisse vontade de caçar."

"E lá fora?"

"Puramente uma precaução de segurança. Eu nunca quero estar perto de você quando eu estou com essa mentalidade."

Concordei . E então a dor me tirou o fôlego e eu ofeguei.

"Amor?"

"Hum, um, dor."

E eu senti novamente uma umidade entre as minhas pernas, mas não como no carro.

O carro.

"Oh, Edward, eu sinto muito sobre o carro." Eu disse quando d dor desapareceu um pouco. Eu virei meu rosto de volta para ver seu rosto confuso.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você sabe, quando minha bolsa estourou."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca abriu.

"Você é ... você não está falando sério, Bella. Por favor me diga que você não está falando sério."

"Bem, é só, eu sei que ele é especial e agora está em ruínas e provavelmente ..."

"Não!" Ele disse quase bruscamente. "Como você acha que eu estou preocupado com o carro?"

"Eu ... eu sei, mas ..."

"Não. Não. Você é minha mulher, este é o nosso filho ...", ele esfregou a mão sobre minha barriga. "O que você acha que é mais importante?" Sua voz estava incrédula agora.

"Você será capaz de limpa-lo? Ou você vai ter que se livrar dele."

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Então ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, de perto.

"Bella, amor, se você não parar de se preocupar com o carro eu vou levar você de volta para o carro e deixar você dar à luz lá mesmo."

Eu torci o nariz e começou a rir .

Sim, eu estava rindo agora, mas em poucos minutos, eu não me importaria se um elefante desse à luz no Vanquish.

Me senti mais pesada de alguma forma. E eu estava começando a me sentir inquieta. A dor nas costas era constante agora, não desaparecendo. E estava mais forte. "Eu acho que quero outro banho. Eu quero sentir a água sobre mim."

Edward não disse nada, mas me ajudou a sair da cama andar até o banheiro.

"Você quer que eu fique com você?"

"Não, eu só ... não, vou ficar bem."

A água morna nas minhas costas me acalmou, eu encostei as palmas das mãos contra os azulejos frios, minha testa pressionado na parede entre eles. A dor nas costas era muito forte e havia mais dores em outros lugares. Uma dor particularmente ruim me fez choramingar. Imediatamente, Edward estava na porta.

"Bella, amor? Posso entrar?" A preocupação na voz dele era palpável.

Eu concordei e em seguida, percebi que não conseguia dizer isso. Eu teria que falar com muito esforço naquele momento.

"Sim".

A porta abriu e Edward entrou, mas eu não virei a cabeça para olhar para ele. Eu estava focando na nova dor que estava começando de baixo e que estava trabalhando o seu caminho até o meu corpo. Parecia que eu estava sendo espremida por dentro, e por um momento me senti sem ar.

Eu estava consciente de que Edward tinha aberto a porta de vidro do chuveiro.

"Apenas me diga o que fazer." ele disse suavemente.

Eu virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Me abraça?"

Em um segundo de vampiro , ele tirou as calças e se juntou a mim debaixo da água. E, assim como tínhamos visto no DVD, eu liguei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e comecei a balançar. E isso ajudou. Um pouco. Cada vez que uma nova dor me atingia, eu mordia os lábios e fechava minhas mãos em punhos.

"Bella, eu... Eu sei que dói, amor. Por favor, não tente esconder."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ok, mas você tem que prometer que não vai surtar."

"Eu prometo".

Então eu deixei escapar o gemido que eu estava segurando. As mãos de Edward se aproximaram e começaram a esfregar minhas costas suavemente. Eu descansei minha cabeça no peito dele, mas depois de alguns minutos minhas pernas vacilaram.

Sem me dizer uma palavra, Edward abriu a porta do chuveiro, e estendeu a mão para pegar uma toalha no trilho. Ela caiu no chão a seus pés, e em seguida, ele me ajudou a ajoelhar sobre ela enquanto ele se ajoelhava na minha frente.

"É melhor?" ele perguntou e eu concordei, descansando meus joelhos contra suas pernas e seu peito, esfregando as mãos.

Me abaixei para tocar a minha barriga, e a senti apertada. E, de repente, quando meus dedos se moveram sobre a pele, a dureza cedeu debaixo deles. A superfície amassou e minha barriga parecia geléia.

"Edward!" Entrei em pânico e ele colocou as mãos sobre mim imediatamente. Ele sentiu toda a minha barriga e, em seguida começou a sorrir.

"É a dissolução", disse ele. "Isso é porque você está quente, o seu corpo está na temperatura necessária para dissolver o saco amniótico, é assim que funciona!" Ele começou a rir e eu podia ouvir o seu alívio.

"Então, o bebê não vai mastigar através do meu útero, hein?"

"Não, nada de mastigar."

"E se eu precisar de uma ultra som, você pode fazer uma, né?"

"Er, sim. Mas espero que não seja necessário."

Eu balancei a cabeça, me senti melhor, apesar das dores.

E um momento depois, um líquido espesso saiu do meu corpo ... e depois a diversão realmente começou.

Eu andei, e me sentei na cadeira de balanço de quatro. Eu não queria ser tocada. Edward sentou de pernas cruzadas no meio da cama, vestindo apenas calças de moletom, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo constantemente e, ocasionalmente, roendo o dedo quando ele pensava que eu não estava vendo. Às vezes, ele ficava deitado de costas, as palmas das mãos pressionado seus olhos. Ele gemeu quando meu desconforto aumentou.

Enquanto isso, eu rondava a sala à procura de alívio.

Nada parecia certo e eu tentei de tudo, exceto o do saco de feijão. Eu odiava o saco de feijão. Recusava-me a tê-lo no quarto. Me fazia sentir estranha,desconfortável e estúpida.

"Quero o saco de feijão.''

"Você, você quer?"

"Sim, por favor."

Edward o puxou do armário e um momento depois, eu estava inclinado sobre ele e Edward ajoelhado ao meu lado, esfregando minhas costas.

"Isso está correto?"

"Sim".

O saco de feijão estava certo. Era mais confortável e eu dei um pequeno suspiro, quando descansei minha face contra a sua superfície fria. Fiquei assim por um tempo, com as mãos frias de Edward nas minhas costas.

"Bella, eu provavelmente deveria ver o quanto você progrediu", disse ele delicadamente enquanto eu gemia no vinil marrom.

"O quê?"

"Eu ... hum, eu preciso examiná-lo, amor."

Eu suspirei de olhos fechados. Isso seria romântico.

"Eu tenho que mudar?"

"Eu preciso que você esteja em um ângulo diferente, mas não se preocupe, eu vou te levantar."

Ele me levantou suavemente e me deitou de costas na cama.

"Certo, eu estou indo só para ver até onde...", ele parou e eu vi sua cabeça desaparecer entre as minhas pernas.

Doeu e eu estremeci.

"Sinto muito", seus olhos ficaram angustiados quando ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

"Ok", murmurei. "Então, como está agora?" Eu gemi quando uma outra dor tomou conta de mim. Não era espremida agora, esta era esmagadora e eu fiquei surpresa em saber que o meu coração e os pulmões ainda estavam trabalhando.

Eu joguei uma mão e Edward a agarrou, deixando-me aperta-lo tão forte, que meus dedos quase quebraram.

"Você está indo muito bem." Ele parecia quase orgulhoso e isso me irritou. "Eu não acho que vai demorar mais tempo."

"Quanto tempo se passou?"

"Não pense sobre isso agora, Bella, é prov ..."

"Quanto tempo!"

"Quatro horas".

"Obrigado. Posso voltar para o saco de feijão agora?"

A dor estava intensa, cada vez mais forte, mais forte, chegando mais rapidamente. Edward me apertou e eu gemi. Ele provavelmente não iria ter qualquer cabelo quando isso acabasse. E logo eu queria ele ao meu lado. Segurei suas mãos em cada contração e ele escovou o meu cabelo para trás me encorajando e sussurrando que me amava, até que eu lhe pedi educadamente, para parar de falar.

Ele queria me examinar novamente, mas desta vez ele levantou o saco de feijão comigo e nos colocou na cama.

"Você está perto", ele disse, recuando e vindo para ficar ao meu lado e segurar minha mão. Eu estava ofegante e escovei meu cabelo da minha testa lisa, molhada.

E então, houve uma nova dor, o aperto e o esmagamento deram lugar a outra coisa. Algo intenso, torcendo, ardente, me despedaçando. Eu estava consciente da voz de Edward, mas eu não estava ouvindo as palavras.

Porque naquele momento, quando uma nova dor me atingiu, eu gostaria de nunca ter posto os olhos em Edward Cullen.

E eu poderia ter dito isso a ele.

Palavras derramavam dos meus lábios, mas eu não podia ter certeza de que eles estavam saindo, a minha mente estava nublada.

E depois a dor aliviou, me puxando para trás, sugerindo que ainda tinha mais.

E através da névoa de dor ,eu me concentrei em Edward, porque, de repente, sua expressão me preocupou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua boca aberta em um suspiro enquanto ele olhava entre as minhas pernas. Ele olhava e olhava.

"O quê? O que está acontecendo?"

Era como se ele não tivesse me ouvido.

"Edward!" De alguma maneira eu consegui gritar o nome dele através dos meus dentes cerrados, enquanto a minha respiração ofegava.

Ainda sem resposta. Só olhando com a boca aberta. Eu não estava de bom humor e eu podia sentir aquela sensação ardente começando a voltar.

"Edward: Você não pode olhar para mim assim e não me dizer o que está acontecendo!"

Ele piscou duas vezes e balançou a cabeça. Então ele ergueu os olhos para me olhar.

"Eu posso ver ...", ele começou, mas sua voz falhou e ele olhou para baixo novamente. "A cabeça e o cabelo". Ele começou a sorrir. "Nosso bebê tem cabelo".

Cabelo?

"Que cor?" As dores foram ficando mais difíceis, pude sentir uma nova contração vir para combinar com o fogo que estava começando a queimar novamente.

"Eu não sei ... escuro."

E então a dor veio. Queimando. Alongando e esmagando... Eu ouvi Edward me pedir para empurrar e eu fiz. Ele tinha uma mão entre minhas pernas, a outra segurava a minha.

Então os olhos de Edward estavam tensos, ele soltou a minha mão e as suas duas mãos estavam ocupadas. Ele estava murmurando alguma coisa, mas eu não podia ouvi-la. Eu cai para trás contra os travesseiros e fechei os olhos. Eu não quero mais fazer isso, eu mudei de idéia. Quando eu tivesse a energia, gostaria de dizer isso a ele.

Mas sua voz foi ficando mais alta. Talvez eu devesse ouvir. Abri os olhos.

"Apenas mais um pouco, Bella." Ele estava radiante. "A cabeça está pra fora."

"Eu não acho que posso."

Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha.

"Apenas mais um pouco amor, eu prometo." Seus olhos me surpreenderam, a emoção era forte, mas eu não podia lê-lo. Não naquele momento.

E então, quando a contração seguinte começou, eu me enrolei minha cabeça para frente, respirei fundo e usei todos os músculos que eu tinha, do meu couro cabeludo até os dedos dos pés.

Houve um alívio, meu corpo parecia mais fácil, mais leve, e a dor desapareceu. Eu cai para trás sobre os travesseiros novamente e respirei fundo. Eu assisti Edward, se inclinar. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, suas mãos estavam trabalhando rápido.

"Está tudo bem? O que nós temos?" Eu perguntei e minha voz soava fraca. Achei que o bebê estava fora, isso é o que senti. Mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Eu enrolei minha cabeça para a frente para ver. Será que vamos ter um filho ou filha?

"Edward? O que está acontecendo?"

Então ouvi.

Um grito fraco.

Engoli em seco, as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos com o som.

Edward endireitou e minha respiração ofegou. O amor, a alegria estava brilhando fora dele. Não havia outra maneira de descrevê-lo. Ele estava brilhando. O sorriso sem seu rosto era de amor, alegria e milagre. Ele olhou para o pequeno embrulho nos braços. Então ele ergueu os olhos para o meus e meu coração inchou e minhas lágrimas realmente começaram a fluir com o que vi lá. O amor e a maravilha eram tão profundos, tão poderoso, que era verdadeiramente deslumbrante. Sua voz falhou enquanto ele falava.

"Ah, Bella ... ela é linda."

* * *

**Uma menina *-* Owwn, qual nome voces chutam ? Patchouli ou Berta ? kkkkkkkk**

**Deixem reviews! beijo beijo  
**


	21. Família

**Hey girls! Tudo bem? Quero pedir desculpas por ficar tanto sem postar, eu fiquei doente nesse fim de ano, então foi impossível tentar traduzir pra você estou de volta com nosso trio favorito! Feliz 2011 atrazadérrimo pra todas e obrigada pelas mais de 100 reviews que Bood Lines recebeu durante todos esses meses. Acho que já falei demais, curtam a nova integrante da família Cullen! Beijosmil.**

* * *

Uma garota.

Uma filha.

Nossa filha.

Meu coração parecia que estava parado e eu prendi a respiração enquanto a observava deitada nos braços do seu pai, sua cabeça aninhada com ternura em suas mãos. Os bracinhos levantados e as mãos abertas, dedos amplos, eles se moviam em círculos espasmódicos enquanto ela chorava.O peito de Edward mudou-se com respirações pesadas, enquanto olhava para ela. Então ele fechou os olhos e lentamente, quase hesitante, abaixou o rosto e seus lábios tocaram suavemente sua testa.

Seus gritos silenciaram, tornando-se o mais macios dos choramingos. Edward a envolveu em uma toalha, abraçando-a em seu peito e inclinando o rosto novamente para tocar o nariz dela, baixinho. Então ele veio até mim, sua alegria, pura e desenfreada, misturando-se com a descrença no meu rosto.

Ela era perfeita.

Delicadamente, quase reverente, Edward a deitou em meus braços ... e ela era perfeita. .

Pequeninha, como um botão de rosa. Um nariz pequeno. Um pouquinho de cabelos ralos, molhados e escorregadios com o resíduo do seu nascimento, mas já insinuando tons de bronze. Ela estava calma agora e as pálpebras estavam abertas, mostrando-me o cinza macio por baixo.

Eu afrouxei a toalha um pouco para vê-la. Ela estava manchada de sangue, sua pele parecia um pouco grande e ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Meu coração encheu-se de um amor feroz que eu não sabia que existia e o peso dela em meus braços me mostrou que era tudo verdade.

Ela era real.

Nós éramos uma família.

Fiquei paralisada. Esta pessoa minúscula, perfeita havia saído de mim ... de nós.

"Ela está bem?" Eu perguntei, minha respiração vindo lentamente sob controle quando estudei ela.

"Sim, ela está bem." A voz de Edward era instável quando ele muito gentilmente se acomodou na cama ao meu lado. Ele descansou a mão nas minhas costas.

"Ela parece tão ... perfeita."

"Ela é", ele sussurrou.

Ele colocou seu dedo na sua mão, movendo-o através de sua pequena palma quando ela abriu a mão em resposta. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno dele e ela o segurou.

"Há dez dedos, dez dedos," Edward sussurrou, voz grossa, quando ele sorriu para mim. "Ela é real, não é?" disse ele.

Eu dei uma risada rápida, trêmula quando ele repetiu o meu pensamento. "Sim, ela é". Lágrimas encheram meus olhos.

"Oh, Bella", ele suspirou. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo e respirou estremecendo. Então ele se afastou e os seus lábios encontraram os meus em um beijo suave enquanto a sua mão se mudou para descansar na minha bochecha. Eu olhei em seu rosto e meu coração perdeu uma batida aumentando duas vezes seu ritmo normal. Seu olhar me prendeu como nunca fizera antes, queimando dentro de mim, profundo. Então, um tremor começou em seus lábios, impedindo que ele falasse.

"Obrigado."

Era um sussurro quebrado, e ainda assim eram as mais ricas palavras que eu já tinha ouvido, atadas com um amor tão profundo que elas chegaram em minha alma. E eu entendi exatamente o que era para agradecer - por sua filha, por sua esposa, por amar, por acreditar, nos últimos dois anos, pelo o futuro ... por esta vida juntos que ele nunca pensou que teria.

Ele fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça contra a minha.

O sol estava fazendo lentamente seu caminho para o céu e nosso quarto foi banhado pela suave luz da manhã.

Ainda estava escuro quando ele nos levou de volta através das árvores para o chalé. O bebê estava aninhado em meus braços, e eu estava aninhado em Edward. Ele me segurou com cuidado, com cautela, inclinada contra seu peito enquanto ele se movia lentamente pela floresta, seus pés descalços farfalhando nas folhas a caminho de casa.

Ele nos colocou suavemente sobre a cama, depois subiu para acariciar-nos contra ele. Tudo estava tranquilo e em paz, deitamos juntos, nosso bebê dormindo pacificamente entre nós, confortavelmente envolvido agora em seu cobertor de patos amarelos.

Eu sabia que devia me sentir cansada, mas eu não me senti. Senti-me alegre e sorri quando toquei seu rostinho novamente. Sua pele não era como a pele de vampiro, era fofa e parecia de longos dedos de Edward acariciaram os dedos que ela soltou de seu cobertor. Sua outra mão segurou a minha, o polegar se movendo em círculos suaves. Ele olhou para mim novamente.

"Eu te amo", ele murmurou, sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando.

"E eu te amo", eu sussurrei de volta.

Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha falado essas palavras desde que ela tinha nascido.

Alguma luz caiu sobre sua mão e eu fiquei maravilhada como sempre, o arco-íris suave preenchendo sua pele.

"Eles vão estar em casa logo, não vão?" Perguntei baixinho. Edward balançou a cabeça e eu sorri. Eu estava desfrutando da paz, desta vez juntos em silêncio, mas eu também estava animada para a nossa família conhecer a nova integrante.

Carlisle tinha finalmente retornado a ligação de Edward durante a primeira alimentação do bebê, de volta à casa. Nós dois ficamos fascinados, vendo como seus lábios se moviam lentos e rítmicos sobre a minha pele. Eu escovei meus dedos sobre seu rosto, gordinhho e rosa enquanto Edward descansou a cabeça suavemente no meu ombro. Eu estava perdida, com o conhecimento íntimo que nós éramos as únicas pessoas no mundo que sabiam que ela estava aqui, viva e real, então eu fiquei assustada quando o telefone de Edward vibrou, chacoalhando alto no carrinho de metal.

"Olá vovô. Você perdeu toda a emoção," ele disse, e então segurou o telefone para mim ouvir o grito de prazer de Esme. A conversa foi breve e, principalmente médica e Edward acabou por dizer que ele chamaria Alice e Jasper,Rosalie e Emmett que estavam caçando separadamente.

Mas Alice tinha ligado antes que ele pudesse avisa-la. Ela estava animada, querendo a conhecer, ela tinha acabado de ter sua primeira visão de mim em sete meses. Eu tinha ouvido a sua voz através do telefone.

"Eu posso ver Bella de novo! Eu posso vê-la ... e ela está alimentando um bebê!"

E Edward sorriu. "Você está um pouco atrasada, Alice", ele sorriu. "Eu estou vendo a coisa real na minha frente agora." O suspiro e contentamento em sua voz fez meu coração pular, ele se inclinou para me beijar correndo seu nariz por minha pele, enquanto eu ouvia gritos animados através do telefone.

Então Edward ligou para Rosalie, e eu pude ouvir o rugido de urso de Emmett.

"Acho que precisamos nos organizar, estão todos a caminho de casa, agora," Edward disse, colocando o telefone para baixo e olhando ao redor da sala.

Ele tinha dado banho e vestido o bebê , o colocando no berço que estava no quarto. Edward me ajudou a entrar no chuveiro. Eu apreciei a água morna na minha pele e no meu cabelo enquanto ele arrumava e limpava o quarto. E quando saí, ele estava esperando por mim. E em vez do glamour "depois da gravidez" que Alice tinha me comprado, todos de seda marfim com bordados e rendas, ele me entregou calças folgadas e uma camiseta. Esse simples gesto me fez chorar de novo e ele me abraçou.

Então nos deitamos na cama, nós três.

"Eu gostaria de chamar Charlie, agora," eu disse quando o quarto ficou um pouco mais brilhante. "Ele pode estar acordado, mas se ele não estiver, eu não acho que ele vai se importar de ser acordado para isso."

Edward sorriu e me passou o telefone. Ele levantou o pé minúsculo em sua mão e se inclinou para beijá-la. Ela empurrou-o fora e ele sorriu.

Charlie estava grogue quando ele respondeu, e ele murmurou "Que bebê?" quando eu anunciei as nossas novidades. Eu ri quando me lembrei da última vez que eu o ouvi dizer isso. Seis meses antes, na sua cozinha escorregadia e Edward a sentindo pela primeira vez. Parecia muito tempo agora. Eu tomei uma respiração e tentei novamente.

"Nosso bebê, pai. Ela está aqui, ela é uma menina. Você é um vovô."

Edward piscou para mim, sorrindo.

Houve um silêncio e então de repente ... ,

"Santo ... você está brincando? Ela está aqui? Ela é uma garota? Putz!

Bella, isso é ... Oh meu Deus, sou um vovô!"

Edward estava rindo e minhas bochechas estavam começando a sofrer com o sorriso largo no rosto. "Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou e eu o ouvi murmurar oh Oh meu Deus, novamente, sob sua respiração.

"Tudo bem, papai. Gostaríamos que você venha mais tarde para ve-la."

"Sim, eu gostaria que, Bells, com certeza. Hum, talvez, esta tarde, dar-lhe algum tempo para ... bem, apenas dar-lhe algum tempo."

Eu sorri. "Venha quando quiser, pai. Ela está ansiosa para conhecê-lo."

Ele deu uma tosse meia estranha, meio rindo e eu estava radiante fechei o telefone.

Abaixei-me para beijar a testa da minha filha, traçando meu nariz sobre sua pele macia.

"Renee?" Edward perguntou e eu assenti.

"Prepare-se para mais gritos:" Eu disse quando disquei o número dela.

E Renee, certamente, gritou.

"Oh, Bella, querida! Uma menina! São três gerações de mulheres na família, agora. Oh querida, teremos de conseguir um desses retratos de família, três de nós, você sabe, onde todos nós estamos vestidas com roupas brancas, ou talvez camisas brancas e calças jeans, e sentadas ao pé de uma árvore com um riacho, com os pés descalços. E eu vou estar segurando o bebê no meu colo e você terá sua cabeça descansando no meu ombro ... oh, Bella, eu só posso imaginar isso agora. "

Os ombros de Edward estavam tremendo com os risos reprimidos.

"Então, qual é o nome dela? Hoje é seu aniversário? Décimo segundo mês de Março?"

"Hum, sim, hoje é aniversário dela, ela nasceu esta manhã. E o nome nós ainda estamos decidindo. Mas nós temos uma pequena lista."

"Oh, bem, isso é certo. Você foi nomeada uma semana depois de nascida, Charlie e eu não concordávamos com nada."

Eu era? Eu não sabia disso, mas de alguma forma, não foi surpresa. "Por isso, foi um parto em casa como planejado? Quanto tempo durou o seu trabalho?"

"Sim parto domiciliar, e, oh, hum ...," Eu realmente não sabia por quanto tempo. Eu virei para Edward, eu me lembrava dele dizendo algo cerca de quatro horas, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar quanto tinha sido.

"Sete horas", ele murmurou.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sério?" Eu falei de volta.

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto ele sussurrava. "Duas horas no Vanquish e depois disso pouco mais de cinco horas, até que ela nasceu. Sete horas e 12 minutos."

Voltei-me para o telefone. "Um, sete horas."

"Isso não é demasiado mal em primeiro lugar, você fez bem. Então, Edward estava com você?"

"Sim, ele estava comigo. Na verdade, ele fez o parto. Carlisle estava fora."

Houve um suspiro. "O quê? Sozinho? Oh, querida, você está bem? Você precisa ir ao hospital depois? Você precisa sti ..."

"Mãe! No hospital. Eu estou bem, está tudo bem."

Edward estava sorrindo, balançando a cabeça.

"Sério? Wow, ou você tem muita sorte ou Edward realmente sabia o que estava fazendo."

"Sim, eu acho que foi um pouco de ambos".

"E com quem ela se parece? Você ou Edward?"

"Oh, bem, ela tem a cor do cabelo de Edward como pensamos. Talvez seja muito cedo para dizer com quem ela separece, no entanto." Ela se parecia com ela, pensei.

"E como foi a música da baleia, querida? Você cantou?"

"Ah, hum, não tanto. As baleias eram ... sim, as baleias eram engraçadas". Eu fiz uma careta estranha para a minha meia mentira e encolhi os ombros quando Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido.

"Ouça querida, vou ligar para as companhias aéreas agora e ver quanto tempo eu posso ir vê-lo e... ver o bebê."

Eu estava rindo baixinho quando eu disse adeus.

"Ela precisa de um nome," Edward disse calmamente. "Você ainda gosta de Renesmee?"

"Hum, eu não sei, agora. Você realmente não gosta, não é?"

Renesmee era uma mistura de Renee e Esme, e eu pensei nele após o chá de bebê.

"Se é você realmente quiser, amor, estou feliz em chamá-la de Renesmee."

Eu olhei para ela. Ela era uma Renesmee? Será que era melhor para ela?

"Você percebe, porém, ela provavelmente vai ser chamada de Nessie em breve."

Minha boca abriu quando olhei para Edward.

"Não. Você realmente acha que ...? Ninguém iria chamá-la de Nessie. Ugh". Eu dei um leve estremecimento e ele encolheu os ombros.

"É muito comum para os seres humanos encurtar o nome de alguém", disse ele.

"Ninguém te chama de Eddie."

"Ninguém se atreveria". Ele olhou para cima e me deu seu olhar de vampiro e eu ri.

"Sempre a reação errada", ele riu baixinho. "Então, Bells", ele disse claramente e eu revirei os olhos para ele. "Se Renesmee foi cruzado fora da lista agora é melhor começar de novo."

Ele se inclinou sobre mim e o bebê, beijando-me e pegou os 1.001 nomes de bebê de seu lugar na minha mesa de cabeceira e me entregou.

Escondido dentro da tampa estava a nossa pequena lista.

Grace

Elizabeth

Susannah

"Eu não sei", Edward disse, com as sombrancelhas puxadas, enquanto olhava para a página em minha mão e então para baixo em nossa filha. "Agora ela está aqui, ela não se parece com qualquer um destes. Não como um nome próprio, de qualquer maneira."

Ele estava certo. Eram nomes adoráveis, mas eles não parecem se encaixar.

"Bem, e sobre os outros nomes que nós gostamos. Ela olha como Charlotte, Emma, Zoe ...", eu parei enquanto folhheava as páginas do livro, os meus olhos analisando os nomes aleatórios, não gostando de nenhum deles. Edward ainda estava olhando para ela, os lábios torcidos enquanto ele se concentrava.

"Eu não sei", ele murmurou baixinho.

E então eu vi. Na primeira página. Um nome que eu não tinha pensado antes. Um nome bonito, feminino, não muito raro ... mas foi o significado que realmente me chamou a atenção ...

Um pai da alegria; portador da alegria

Eu disse o nome para mim e sorriu. Parecia certo. Olhei para minha filha pequena, e me senti bem.

"Encontrou algo?" as sombrancelhas de Edward se ergueram quando ele olhou pra mim.

"Eu acho que sim. Que tal isso?" Eu segurei o livro e apontei. Eu vi seus olhos se tornam muito brilhantes e ele olhou para mim, sorrindo, e depois para o bebê. Ele tocou seu rosto.

"Perfeito", ele sussurrou.

Sim, era.

Depois de um momento ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e eu pude vê-lo novamente, olhando pra ela.

"Eu me pergunto, o que você acha de Elizabeth para um nome do meio? Será que isso funciona?"

Eu sorri. "Sim, Elizabeth funciona." Eu estava feliz que ele havia incluído o nome de sua mãe.

Edward inclinou-se para beijar-me, em seguida, ele olhou para trás para o bebê que ainda estava dormindo pacificamente, fazendo ocasionais sons suaves.

"Abbey Elizabeth Cullen", ele sussurrou e beijou sua testa. "Bem vinda".

Foi só um pouco mais tarde, quando Edward sentou-se e sorriu. Eu podia ver a emoção nos olhos dele.

"Eles estão em casa", disse ele. "Você quer ficar aqui, ou na sala?"

"Sala de estar, eu acho." Edward acenou com a cabeça.

Ele desceu da cama e veio para me ajudar.

"Você quer eu leve você?"

"Não, eu vou andar. ... Você carrega a Abbey". Eu sorri para ele quando eu usei o nome dela pela primeira vez.

"Eu vou levar a Abbey", ele sorriu de volta e me deu uma risadinha. Eu tinha certeza que ele ia explodir de orgulho a qualquer momento agora.

Ele se abaixou e a pegou delicadamente em seus braços. Ele a abraçou e seu suspiro foi audível quando ela se aninhou dentro dele.

Ele a embalou na curva de um braço, enquanto apoiou na minha cintura com o outro. Eu acariciei minha cabeça contra ele, ele respirou fundo e suspirou de novo levando seus lábios aos meus cabelos.

"Eu já te disse eu te amo?" ele perguntou.

"Nem por alguns minutos, não."

"Negligência da minha parte. Eu te amo."

Eu sorri. "Igual".

Nós fizemos um progresso lento no corredor e ele me ajudou a ficar confortável no sofá. Eu segurei Abbey em meus braços assim que houve uma batida na porta.

A primeira coisa que vi foi um bando enorme de balões de hélio-de-rosa e prata, todos com as palavras é uma menina! Atrás das nuvens de balão estava um Emmett sorridente. Após ele veio Rosalie, sorrindo, então Alice, carregada com sacos rosa, Jasper, Carlisle meio tímido e, finalmente, e Esme, ambos com o sorriso largo. Eu me perguntei se eles orquestraram isso para que todos chegaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Podemos dizer Olá?" Emmett perguntou em sua versão de um sussurro quando todos eles ficaram apenas dentro da porta, incertos, olhando e sorrindo.

"Claro, vamos lá e dizer um oi", eu disse e Edward levou os balões e os amarrou ao redor do carrinho.

E então eu estava envolvida em um amontoado de vampiros.

"Tão bonito!"

"Tão linda!"

"Tão fofa."

"Edward, ela tem sua cor de cabelo!"

"Parabéns!"

"Oh, vejam, ela abriu os olhos!"

"Uau, Edward, você fez isso? Ela é linda." Um olhar de descrença cruzou o rosto de Emmett.

"Eu tive um pouco de ajuda." Edward piscou para mim.

"Sim, bem que eu esperava algo tão bom de Bella, mas você?" Ele socou Edward de brincadeira no braço.

"Ela é tão ... pequena." Emmett ficou de joelhos a olhando de perto. "Será que ela pretende ser tão pequena?"

"Sim, Emmett, ela pretendia ser pequena," Edward riu.

"Ela tem um nome?" Rosalie perguntou, interrompendo Emmett e Edward os empurrando para fora do caminho para que ela pudesse ter um olhar mais atento.

"Sim, ela tem", eu olhei para Edward, que estava na parte de trás do amontoado agora, olhando com orgulho.

"Ela é Abbey Elizabeth Cullen", ele disse baixinho, sorrindo.

"Oh, eu gosto disso", disse Rose e todos estavam de acordo.

"Isso significa a alegria do pai," eu disse e Esme sorriu para mim.

"Perfeito", disse ela e trocamos um olhar. "Ela parece um milagre", disse ela enfim, olhando para o bebê nos braços enquanto ela se sentava ao meu lado.

"Gostaria de segurá-la?" Eu perguntei a Esme e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

"Oh, você tem certeza?" Ela parecia hesitante.

"Sim". Eu levantei um pouco e deslizei Abbey pelos braços de Esme. Havia se passado muitos anos desde que ela segurou seu próprio bebê, mas foi natural para ela e ela parecia muito confortável enquanto a segurava, acariciando-a suavemente no fundo. "Ela é tão bonita", ela sussurrou, tocando os dedos de Abbey.

Em seguida, Abbey foi passada em torno da família. Todos se sentaram e cada um dos Cullens esperavam sua vez de abraçá-la e acolhê-la.

Gostaria de saber em primeiro lugar se Abbey ficaria cansada por todos os diferentes conjuntos de braços, mas ela simplesmente bocejou ocasionalmente, o que traria uma rodada de Ooh Ahh, e é.

Os enormes braços de Emmett se fecharam entorno dela e eu podia ver que Edward estava roendo o lábio quando ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado, olhando ansiosamente, para Abbey nos braços do seu irmão. Ele relaxou um pouco,quando ela foi passada para Jasper, que foi cauteloso e hesitante.

"É preciso apoiar a sua cabeça," Edward disse calmamente, quando Jasper a segurou.

Ele sorriu para ela. "O cheiro dela", disse ele, e levantou o nariz um pouco como se fosse uma amostra de perfume delicado. Eu mordi o riso e os outros fizeram o mesmo - sete narizes perfeitos farejando o ar. "É leve e neutro. Nenhum apelo a todos."

E sete cabeças acenaram em concordância perfeita.

Rosalie parecia tão confortável como Esme, quando chegou sua vez me lembrei que na sua vida humana ela ajudou sua amiga com as crianças. Essas lembranças eram, obviamente, tão fortes como as de Esme. Ela envolveu Abbey em um abraço carinhoso e beijou seus pequenos dedos.

"Você tem muita sorte", ela sussurrou para mim e não havia ciúme ou ressentimento ali, só felicidade. "Eu estava ansiosa pra ser tia."

"Eu nunca segurei um bebê antes, pelo menos não que eu me lembre," Alice riu enquanto Rosalie cuidadosamente entregou Abbey a ela. Alice mordeu o lábio. "Ela é realmente bonita", disse ela, olhando-a atentamente. "Peguei algumas coisas para ela no caminho de casa."

Olhei para os sacos que ela jogou ao lado do quarto quando ela chegou.

"Algumas coisas?" Edward parecia divertido.

"Bem, tudo que você comprou até agora é muito neutro. Ora, nós sabemos que ela é uma menina que é diferente ... nós sabemos o que comprar. E nós vamos nos divertir assim! Existem tantas coisas para lhe ensinar ... como andar de salto, como usar maquiagem, e com essa cor de cabelo ela vai ficar deslumbrante. "

"Alice, ela não tem nem um dia de idade, podemos mantê-la fora de saltos por o momento?" Não foi apenas a ponta menor de frustração na voz de Edward, mas seus olhos estavam quentes quando ele sorriu para a irmã.

Alice riu. "Por enquanto", ela respondeu brilhantemente.

"Posso segurá-la?" Carlisle tinha estado muito tranquilo, ficando para trás das costas do grupo durante a apresentação, observando, sorridente, ele sussurou no ouvido de Edward e o abraçou com firmeza. "É claro", disse Edward e Alice colocou o bebê delicadamente em seus braços.

Ele sorriu para ela e seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, mas eu não conseguia ouvir o que ele dizia. Eu me perguntei se Edward tinha escutado. Seus olhos eram brilhantes, quando olhou para ela, então ele colocou uma mão amorosa em sua cabeça.

"Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês dois", disse ele baixinho, olhando para mim e depois pra Edward. "Deve ter sido bastante difícil trazer o seu próprio filho para o mundo juntos."

"Foi, eu disse timidamente.

Edward só olhou para baixo e permaneceu em silêncio. Ele deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, mas eu notei que sua garganta estava trabalhando, engolindo rapidamente, o queixo tenso e eu suspeitei que ele não confiava em sua voz para responder.

Carlisle sorriu novamente. "Então, tudo começou com uma queda no parque de manhã", disse ele com uma risada e iluminando o ambiente.

Tudo começou com uma queda na clareira sete meses atrás, eu pensei para mim mesmo e ri baixinho. Mas você não pode rir suavemente na frente dos vampiros, eles ouvem tudo. Sete faces se voltaram para olhar para mim.

"Oh, nada ... simplesmente nada," eu murmurei, corando novamente, e eles voltaram para Carlisle, embora os olhos de Edward ficaram nos meus mais um momento, sua sobrancelha levantada em questão.

"Mais tarde," Eu sussurei.

"Alice, você ainda tem essa visão de mim recebendo uma chamada urgente no trabalho? Carlisle perguntou." Fiquei me perguntando se, talvez, se refira a outra coisa, afinal. "

"Não!" disse ela imediatamente. "Isso desapareceu enquanto estavamos caçando. Eu não sei porque, mas depois vi Bella alimentando o bebê." Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo. "Você está de volta agora, você sabe, Bella. Eu posso te ver claramente, mas Abbey é um pouco confuso." Ela franziu o cenho e, em seguida, aproximou-se de Carlisle, estendendo uma mão elegante e acariciando a cabeça de Abbey. "Pode ser porque ela é nova, ou porque ela é meio a meio, não tenho certeza." Sua carranca continuou quando ela bateu em sua própria cabeça.

Em seguida, Carlisle tornou-se o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, e começou a discutir as coisas que Edward tinha me explicado anteriormente.

"A temperatura do corpo ... aproximadamente cinqüenta e oito graus?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Essa foi minha opinião, também." Então ele sorriu enormemente. "Ela não pareceu se importar com a frieza da minha pele em demasia." Meu coração parou quando ele disse isso. Ele tinha ficado tão feliz quando ela se aconchegou confortavelmente dentro dele,que a felicidade estava brilhando em seu rosto agora.

"E seu coração," Eu podia ver que Carlisle estava escutando, o cálculo. "Sessenta e três batimentos por minuto."

Edward acenou com a cabeça novamente e Carlisle riu. "Ela com certeza preocuparia todos no hospital."

"Quanto deveria ser?" Jasper perguntou.

"Cerca de cento e dez batimentos por minuto para um humano recém-nascido", Edward respondeu.

Carlisle assentiu. "E o que sabemos da carta de Siobhan, eu diria que sua freqüência cardíaca vai abrandar mais enquanto ela cresce. Assim como um ser humano faz ao longo da infância e na idade adulta." Ele acariciou seu rosto e ela franziu o nariz. "Sua pele se sente como um ser humano recém-nascido."

"Notei também," Edward disse. "Eu me pergunto se ele vai se tornar mais parecida comigo quando ela ficar mais velha."

"Provavelmente", Carlisle disse. Carlisle sorriu. "Você pode ler a mente dela em tudo, Edward?"

Isso era algo que eu não tinha pensado em fazer e virei minha cabeça pra olhar pra ele.

Ele estava franzindo a testa. "Eu não sei. Recebo rajadas de atividade, às vezes. Eu acho que ela reconhece a voz de Bella, e a minha. Mas não há nada consistente ou concreto. É mais do que ... ela está se tornando consciente, ao invés de realmente pensar. E às vezes desaparece. "

"Será interessante ver o que acontece lá", Carlisle concordou.

"Doeu?" Alice me perguntou em silêncio e não havia preocupação em seu rosto. Ela voltou para o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão na dela. Eu dei uma rápida olhada em Edward e o vi endurecer um pouco.

"Hum, um pouco, sim."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula e dei de ombros.

"Foi como nos filmes, você gritou e chamou o nome de Edward?" Emmett riu e Edward só balançou a cabeça.

"Não, eu não", eu disse, mas então uma vaga lembrança flutuou em minha mente. "... Eu, Edward?"

Seus lábios tremeram um pouco, tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Você poderia ter dito algumas coisas", foi tudo o que ele respondeu, e meu coração se afundou.

"O que eu disse?"

"Isso não importa."

Sim, ele fez questão. Eu esperava que eu não tiesse gritado muito.

"O que ela gritou?" Emmett estava claramente gostando disso.

"Bella não gritou palavões, ele disse claramente.

"O que eu disse?" Fiquei preocupada agora.

"Eu vou dizer mais tarde", Edward disse sorrindo para mim.

"Uau, deve ter sido ruim", Emmett estava rindo e Rosalie bateu em seu braço.

"Emmett, isso é pessoal", ela assobiou.

E então Abbey abriu a boca e começou a chorar.

"Oh tempo de entregá-la de volta", Carlisle riu e Edward se adiantou para pegá-la. Prendeu-a ao seu peito e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"A hora de alimentar?" , ele perguntou, virando-se para mim e eu acenei com a cabeça.

"Nós vamos deixar vocês a sós, então", Esme disse, olhando para o bebê e e abraçada com Edward.

"O que eu disse a você, Edward?"

"Você quer alimentá-la aqui, ou na cama?"

"Aqui está ótimo", eu disse e me sentei para trás, enquanto Edward colocou almofadas atrás de mim. "Mas o que eu disse?"

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e suavizou as rugas na minha testa com um toque suave. "Não foi nada de ruim", disse ele, sorrindo, e acenou com a cabeça, depois se concentrou por um momento em Abbey.

"Vá em frente, diga-me," eu sussurrei, me encolhendo ligeiramente quando ela começou a chupar. Eu ainda estava me acostumando com a sensação.

Edward se sentou no sofá e acariciou seus dedos suavemente ao longo do meu braço.

"Bem,foi só mesmo no final ..." ele começou e eu assenti novamente. "Você desejou nunca ter saído de Phoenix." Eu lembrava vagamente que. "E você disse que deveria ter ficado longe de mim, como eu a tinha avisado para fazer." Seus olhos eram suaves, gentis.

"Oh, Edward, eu lamento muito. Eu não quis dizer isso." Lembrei-me agora. Mais ou menos.

"Não se desculpe, Bella". Ele beijou meu ombro e tocou os dedos de Abbey.

"Só isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Hum, hum", mas ele não olhou para mim e eu estava desconfiada.

"Havia algo mais, não havia? Diga-me." Seu nariz se enrugou ligeiramente. "Edward, se você não me dizer eu vou pensar que foi realmente ruim." Isso geralmente era o seu argumento e ele me deu um olhar divertido, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Foi ruim?" Perguntei novamente.

"Não, não foi."

"Então por que você não quer me dizer?"

"Porque eu acho que sei como você vai reagir."

Eu continuei com o meu olhar e suspirei em seguida, percebendo que não iria deixá-lo ir.

"Tudo bem. Quando a cabeça Abbey estava chegando ..."

"Sim ... o quê?" Eu percebi que estava segurando a minha respiração.

O canto de sua boca se contraiu. "Você pediu por água benta e um crucifixo."

"Oh!"

Minha mão foi para a minha boca, e Abbey tremeu ligeiramente, a mão de Edward estendeu delicadamente a sua constante.

"Oh, Edward! Como você pode dizer que não é ruim? Eu sou tão..tão triste." Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha dito isso. Depois de todo o tempo eu passei tentando convencê-lo que ser um vampiro não importava para mim.

"Bella, por favor, não, amor. Não se desculpe." Ele parecia divertido.

"Mas isso é uma coisa terrível para dizer a você, como você pode dizer ...", eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não quis dizer isso, você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso."

"Eu sei", disse ele e beijou-me suavemente. "Eu sei". Seus olhos brilhavam, ele estava sorrindo.

Olhei para o Abbey, sugando feliz, completamente inconsciente da minha angústia, felizmente.

"Você não ficou chateado?" Eu perguntei.

"Hum, não da maneira como você pensa."

"Então, em que forma?"

Seus lábios se torceram e um lampejo de dor apareceu em seus olhos, apenas rapidamente.

"Sua dor me perturbou, não as palavras." Ele falou rapidamente, em silêncio e depois sorriu. "Mas, amor, eu não me importo com o que você disse. Eu teria tomado uma estaca no coração, se tivesse ajudado." Ele piscou para mim.

Minha boca abriu e ele riu.

"Eu ... Edward,eu nunca... lágrimas começaram a jorrar ...," nos meus olhos, derramando sobre minhas bochechas. "Eu sinto muito."

Ele colocou o braço em volta de mim e me segurou perto. Ele colocou seus lábios perto do meu ouvido e sua voz era divertida, brincalhona,seu hálito frio tomou conta de minha pele. "Bella, se você pedir desculpas, eu vou dizer a Emmett."  
_

Charlie era um homem quieto, mas eu nunca tinha o visto assim, sem palavras.

"Gostaria de segurá-la?" Eu perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para o bebê nos braços.

Eu estava de volta no sofá, depois do almoço, um rápido cochilo. Abbey não dormia em seu berço, no entanto, só nos braços de Edward ou nos meus.

"Não, não a acorde. Deixe-a dormir." Ele sorriu. "Ela é tão bonita, Bells. Verdadeiramente bela. Oh, estes são para você."

Eu pensei que poderia ter sido. Um punhado de cravos cor-de-rosa. Ele testavam pendurados sobre ele desde que ele chegou, claramente esquecendo-os logo que viu o Abbey.

"Obrigado, pai, eles são lindos."

Minhas mãos estavam cheias e ele os colocou sobre a mesa do café.

"Eu pensei, você sabe ... rosa ..., ah, e isto".

Ele enfiou a mão no saco que ele segurava.

"Oh, papai", eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu estava indo comprar um urso, mas depois eu vi isso. Não uma coisa normal, eu sei, mas eu pensei que ... bem, você sabe. Se você não gostar eu posso ..."

"É perfeito, Charlie", Edward disse. "Ela vai adorar, obrigada."

Charlie balançou a cabeça e deu uma fungada.

Ele era um cisne de brinquedo. Macio e branco, com um pescoço gracioso e um bico amarelo e brilhantes olhos negros. Um laço rosa estava amarradao em seu pescoço desajeitadamente - Charlie tinha, obviamente, adicionou um toque próprio.

"É realmente ótimo, papai. Obrigado." E eu dei uma fungada, tentando parar as lágrimas que eu sabia que iria fazê-lo desconfortável.

Ele o colocou sobre a mesa do café ao lado das flores. Ele caiu de lado, com o bico nos cravos e nós rimos.

"Tem certeza que você não gostaria de abraçá-la, Charlie?" Edward estava sentado diante da poltrona, sorrindo.

"Ela está dormindo muito bem até agora, papai, eu não acho que você vai acordá-la."

Charlie parecia um pouco incerta. "Bem, se você está certa." Ele se acomodou no sofá ao meu lado e eu a passei para os seus braços. Uma vez que ela estava em seus braços, eu cheguei e peguei o cisne, abraçando-o para mim.

"Tem sido um longo tempo", Charlie murmurou enquanto ele cruzou os braços ao redor dela. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas ninguém mencionou.

"Qual é seu nome?" , ele perguntou depois de um momento.

"Abbey. Elizabeth Abbey".

"Isso é bonito", disse ele.

Como era de costume, como visitas a Charlie, ninguém falou muito. Ele não faz perguntas, ele não precisava de detalhes como Renee fez. E ele não fala sobre mim. Foi o suficiente para ele ver Abbey e segurá-la e saber que todos estavam felizes e saudáveis.

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso suave. Depois de um tempo ela fez um som pequeno e se contorceu um pouco e Charlie franziu o cenho.

"Eu acho que ela ... você sabe, acho que precisamos de uma nova fralda."

Edward se levantou e a pegou dos braços de Charlie.

"Eu já vou indo, Bells, você precisa descansar um pouco. Mas, er, talvez eu pudesse trazer Sue para vê-la amanhã? Liguei para ela hoje de manhã e ela é realmente animada."

"Claro, pai. Isso é bom."

"Ah, e Billy disse parabéns. Ele disse para dizer que ele está feliz por você."

Eu dei uma rápida olhada para Edward, que não mostrou nenhuma reação, exceto um sorriso.

"Diga a Billy 'muito obrigado', da próxima vez que você falar com ele." Eu disse a ele.

"Claro", Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Bem, é melhor eu ir. Vejo você em breve, Bells".

Apertou a mão de Edward, em seguida, abaixou-se para me abraçar de novo.

"Veja você, papai. E obrigado pelo cisne."

"Sim, não há problema", disse ele bruscamente e se dirigiu para a porta.

Tinha sido um dia longo. Muito longo. O céu estava escuro agora e eu me sentei na cadeira de balanço do quarto, mantendo Abbey e cantando sua canção, a única que eu conseguia pensar enquanto ela dormia tranqüilamente em meus braços. Meu olhar passou dela para as paredes de seu quarto, olhando para o belo mural que Edward tinha pintado. No suave brilho de sua luz noturna, assumiu a aparência da clareira ao luar. Era lindo.

Edward tinha ido jogar a fralda suja no lixo e eu não o tinha ouvido até olhar pra cima e o ver parado na porta, mãos nos bolsos, encostado no batente.

"O tema Wombles?" ele perguntou.

"É tudo que eu consegui pensar agora. Renée costumava cantar. Eu estou surpresa que você saiba disso."

"Eu estive por aí", disse ele, sorrindo. Então ele sentou graciosamente no chão e cruzou as pernas sob ele.

"Acho que vou tomar um banho enquanto voce fica com ela, estou cheirando leite".

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Você está".

Eu ri baixinho e ele sorriu, empurrando o cabelo de seus olhos. Ele estendeu a mão para os sacos que Alice havia trazido e abriu um.

"Asas de anjo?" ele estava confuso quando ele tirou as asas rosa com prata e arcos brancos.

"Asas de fada", eu corrigi. "Meninas gostam de se vestir como fadas."

"Oh". Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram um pouco. "Há tanto que eu não sei", disse ele, principalmente pra si mesmo, pensei. Então, ele olhou para mim. "Você quis vestir?" Seus olhos estavam curiosos.

"Não, não realmente. Renee tentou, embora."

Suas sobrancelhas relaxaram e ele sorriu. "Eu posso imaginar." Seus dedos longos acariciaram o tecido delicado. "Ela ficará linda nestas," ele disse suavemente. "Mas ela parece um anjo, e não uma fada."

Eu sorri quando ele enfiou a mão no saco de novo e começou a rir. "Pelo menos estes não têm saltos."

Ele segurava um par de chinelos rosas de seda, estilos sapatilhas de balé.

"Ainda não", eu sorri de volta e ele concordou.

"Ainda não. Eu acho que eles gostaram do tema das fadas."

"Sim. Há provavelmente uma varinha mágica e um tutu também."

Ele olhou. "Sim. E ... esta é uma auréola?" Era um anel de tule rosa com fitas cor de rosa e brancas pendurada a partir dele.

"Eu acho que pra se usar com vestido de fada."

"Oh," ele disse novamente e o colocou no saco novamente com cuidado. "Quantos anos ...? ele começou.

"Quando ela estiver em torno de três ou quatro."

Me senti estranha, aexplicando as coisas para Edward, e eu percebi que meninas eram realmente um território desconhecido para ele. "O que há nos outros sacos?"

Ele olhou. "Roupas e ...", ele olhou para o próximo, "... oroupa e ...", ele abriu o outro.

"Não me diga, Edward, deixe-me adivinhar ... é, roupa?"

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "E tudo rosa. Ela vai parecer como um milkshake de morango."

Nós rimos e eu dei uma fungada, fazendo Abbey franzir o nariz. Ainda com as pernas cruzadas, Edward colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos sob o queixo.

"O que você está olhando?" Eu perguntei quando o seu olhar não se moveu após alguns minutos.

"Você".

Eu dei um suspiro rápido.

"Você é tão linda", disse ele baixinho. "E hoje você estava ... gloriosa". Então ele riu. "As pessoas usam a palavra incrível muito livremente hoje me dia, ela perdeu a maior parte do seu impacto, mas Bella, você foi incrível, hoje, no verdadeiro sentido da palavra."

Suas palavras me fizeram corar e eu olhei para Abbey, ajustando seu cobertor desnecessariamente.

Haviam se passado alguns minutos antes que ele falasse de novo. Eu sabia que seus olhos ainda estavam em mim.

"Como você se sente?"

"Hum, como eu me sinto? Cansada, um pouco dolorida. Mas muito, muito feliz. E você?" Olhei para ele, ele não tinha se movido de sua posição.

"Delirantemente feliz", ele sorriu de uma forma quase pateta que eu nunca tinha visto antes e eu ri baixinho. Ele também, mas então seu sorriso desapareceu, só um pouco, e seus lábios estavam entre os dentes. Mudanças de humor faziam parte da sua natureza.

"Edward?"

"Foi um dia muito longo", disse ele, sua voz ainda mais silenciosa do que antes. Ele quase soava cansado. "Agora já fazem 25 horas desde que a sua bolsa estourou."

Eu não fiquei surpresa. Apesar do meu cochilo à tarde eu podia sentir a exaustão tentando me dominar.

Depois ele suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra a parede, esticando as pernas para fora com os tornozelos cruzados. Repousando elegantemente as mãos sobre as coxas.

"Eu vim para esta sala todos os dias durante os últimos seis meses", disse ele calmamente e, em seguida, trouxe a sua cabeça para a frente novamente. Seus olhos brilhavam, eu poderia quase pensar que ele tinha lágrimas. "E eu imaginei exatamente isso," ele apontou para mim. "Você sentada nessa cadeira, segurando o bebê. Eu imaginava a cada dia e acho que, parte de mim queria saber se poderia realmente acontecer. Se a minha felicidade jamais seria permitida chegar tão longe."

Ele fez uma pausa, mas eu não disse nada. A sala estava silenciosa, exceto Abbey com sua suave respiração.

"Mas ela chegou", ele sorriu. "Você está realmente aqui, ela está realmente aqui."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você também, Edward. Estamos todos aqui."

"Sim", ele sorriu e respirou fundo. Então me lembrei que eu queria perguntar-lhe algo.

"O que Carlisle disse a Abbey esta manhã?"

"Ele rezou. E agradeçeu por ela e por sua segurança."

Eu não era uma pessoa muito religiosa, mas eu estava muito emocionada pelo ato de Carlisle e acabei piscando algumas lágrimas. Eu não acho que meus canais lacrimais nunca tinham trabalhado tão duro como eles fizeram hoje.

"Foi tudo por sua causa", eu disse e minha voz estava grossa.

Ele olhou para suas mãos.

"Eu não acho que tenha sido muito bom", ele deu uma risada aguda. "Aterrorizado e feliz ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda era muito mais do que isso." Ele parou por um instante. "Eu sabia que seria impressionante", ele disse suavemente. "Mas ... eu não sabia que iria me sentir assim." E ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, em seguida, virando a cabeça para olhar pela janela para a escuridão.

"Como o quê?"

Ele obviamente estava segurando sua emoções sob controle durante todo o dia, e elas estavam saindo agora. Percebi que, enquanto eu estava ciente de sua preocupação durante o meu trabalho, eu não tinha me focado nele. E então, depois, eu tinha estado tão feliz, que eu não tinha parado para pensar como ele realmente estava se sentindo durante essas sete horas e 12 minutos.

Ele sorriu gentilmente, ainda olhando pela janela. "Eu queria ter as palavras para te dizer ...", ele balançou a cabeça: "Mas não há nenhuma."

Ele engoliu em seco e sua expressão alterou-se ligeiramente, franzindo a testa, voltando a olhar para suas mãos, enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras. Então, em um de seus rápidos, movimentos do vampiro, ele puxou os joelhos para cima, abraçando as pernas e quando ele falou foi rápido, quase demasiado fácil de entender. Seus olhos eram intensos como segurou a minha.

"Eu posso dizer que foi uma agonia assistir, impotente, enquanto você estava com uma dor tão terrível, e isso entrou em conflito com a indescritível beleza do que você estava fazendo, mas, de modo nenhum cobriu o que estava acontecendo aqui." Ele apertou seu punho sobre seu coração.

"E a emoção de vê-la sair de você, tão perfeita, tão bonita, e sabendo que as minhas mãos seriam as primeiro a tocá-la, e então o medo, porque era minhas mãos e se eu fizesse algo errado, o que se pegasse muito forte? E se eu perdesse você, se eu fizesse algo errado? " Sua voz quebrou um pouco. Angústia brilhava através de seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para mim. Ele engoliu em seco, e os olhos fechados. Então, um belo sorriso nos lábios começou e quando ele falou novamente ele era mais lento. Ele não abriu os olhos.

"E então a alegria pura, a mente ... esmagadora o sopro de alegria, quando ela chorou e eu a segurei." Então ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, intensamente. "E você estava segura. ... Eu não tinha te machucado." Ele balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse afastando algum pensamento infeliz, mas o sorriso estava de volta. "E então ser capaz de colocá-la em seus braços, e ver a mesma alegria em seu rosto.." Seu olhar passou a se concentrar sobre o bebê em meus braços e os olhos derretidos, macios e quentes.

"E o amor, tão forte, tão poderoso, como o meu amor por você ... mas diferente. Eu não sabia ...," ele parou e abaixou a cabeça. "Eu posso dizer as palavras, mas quero dizer-lhe como eu me sinto ... e eu não posso."

Eu estendi minha mão para ele.

"Edward", eu sussurrei, e ele veio até mim, sentando-se aos meus pés e descansando a cabeça no meu colo. Passei a mão pelo cabelo dele e ele olhou para mim ... e seus olhos me disseram tudo o que ele achava que suas palavras não podiam.

* * *

**Então, o que acharam da pequena Abbey ? Suuper fofa né ? Oh Deus, quem não queria um marido desses ?**


	22. Fotos e tela plana

Hello girls! Eu queria agradecer pelas 166 reviews! Fiquei hiper, mega emocionada. Muuuuito obrigada! Amo voocês.

Preparem seus corações, capítulo enoooorme, tenso e emocionante! robeijos.

* * *

"Ela poderia estar com frio?"

"Ela está bem vestida e está envolvida em um cobertor, ela não deve estar com frio", eu suspirei.

"Ela está muito quente?"

"Não, eu não penso assim." Mas ele estendeu a mão de qualquer maneira para sentir o seu rosto.

Suspirei novamente e ele parecia um pouco mais irritado neste momento. Eu ajustei minha posição um pouco, mas não havia muito conforto, sentada na cadeira de balanço, enquanto Abbey chorava em meus braços.

"Talvez ela esteja com fome," Edward ofereceu esperança.

"Tentei alimentá-la meia hora atrás, ela não estava interessada, lembra?" Sim, definitivamente mais irritado. Nós tivemos essa conversa com tanta freqüência ultimamente e eu sabia o que estava por vir.

"Talvez seja o vento!" Ah, o seu momento de Eureka.

"Sim, bem, nós tentamos faze-la arrotar e esfregando a barriga... isso não ajuda", eu disse categoricamente e pressionei a palma da minha mão no meu olho. Ela estava chorando cada vez mais? Eu não tinha certeza,eu a segurei bem perto de mim, meus ouvidos quase explodindo.

Os dedos de Edward estavam cerrados, abrindo e fechando, em suas coxas enquanto ele se agachou na minha frente. Olhei para ele. Ele estava assistindo a Abbey e o sofrimento em seu rosto era evidente.

"Então ... o que mais será?" Seu tom era confuso e ele estava correndo os dedos pelo cabelo agora.

"Eu não sei, Edward, eu não sei." Minhas palavras foram se tornando mais nítidas.

"Talvez ela esteja ..."

"Ela está. Apenas. Chorando!" As palavras vieram, eu cuspi minha frustração nele. "Alguns bebês só choram. É a sua maneira de estabelecer em seu novo ambiente. Carlisle já nos disse isso!"

Ele olhou para mim, assustado. "Eu sei. Eu só...," ele exalou agudamente. "Eu não sei o que fazer!"

A voz dele quebrou e, em seguida, seu rosto parecia quando Jane o tinha torturado em Volterra. Minha raiva sumiu e eu me senti mal.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Ele estava tão frustrado e chateado.

Mas pelo menos ele não estava cansado.

"Não", ele moveu as mãos agora para descansar nas minhas coxas, esfregando delicadamente. Eu ofereci-lhe um sorriso fraco e então ele olhou para carranca de Abbey que continuava a endurecer e arquear em meus braços, o choro frenético e estridente enchendo o quarto.

Meus olhos se focaram nele. Ele estava prestes a arrancar o lábio inferior. Sua família teria que drenar sua comida e levar o sangue para ele em um copo alto com um guarda-chuva furado. Talvez com uma fatia de limão ao lado. O que isso tem gosto, eu me perguntava - leão da montanha, com um toque de limão. Meu cérebro com o excesso de cansaço começou a divagar imagens bizarras, era quase como se eu estivesse entrando em um estado de sonho.

Ele estendeu os braços. "Aqui, deixe-me tentar por um tempo."

Minhas divagações pararam.

"Porquê?" Eu bati. "Você acha que eu estou fazendo algo errado?"

Edward olhou como se eu tivesse dado um tapa nele. Ele retirou as mãos rapidamente.

"Não! Bella, não amor!, Você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso. Eu apenas pensei que ... você está segurando-a por mais de uma hora e agora ..."

A raiva e a frustração brotou em mim, alimentada pelo cansaço e inexperiência.

"Porque eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso, Edward! E eu não sei o que mais eu posso fazer, ok?"

"Eu sei, eu sei, eu não quis dizer ... Eu só quero ajudar",

Ele estava falando rápido, os olhos arregalados e assustados e eu comecei a chorar.

Mais uma vez.

Imediatamente seus braços estavam ao meu redor. Ele me tirou da cadeira de balanço, eu ainda estava segurando Abbey, e levou nós duas para o quarto. Abbey continuou a chorar, eu estava chorando, e ele se sentou na cama comigo em seu colo e fez um shhhh suave enquanto acariciava minhas costas e beijava meu cabelo. Em me confortei e sua ansiedade pareceu diminuir, o pânico desapareceu de sua voz.

"Você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso, Bella", ele sussurrou. "Você é maravilhosa amor. E você está certa, ninguém está fazendo nada errado. É apenas o que os bebês fazem, e ela não vai fazê-lo para sempre."

Mas eu já me sentia como sempre.

Tinha sido assim durante uma semana.

Ela ficou tinha 14 dias de idade e nos primeiros sete nós não mantínhamos os sorrisos fora de nossas caras.

Eu alimentava, dormia, ela se aconchegou. Nós a mimávamos, em êxtase, maravilhados com a nova vida que criamos.

Mas, de repente, após uma semana de felicidade, Abbey mudou.

Haveria um período no dia em que ela chorava. E chorava. E chorava.

Todo dia.

Poderia continuar por horas. Às vezes era no período da manhã, mas geralmente era durante a noite.

Seu grito era estridente, desesperado e se rasgava através de nós, como as pernas rígidas, com as costas arqueadas, e batia os punhos. Era devastador.

E a cada vez Edward ficava fora de si... Porque não parecia haver nada que ele pudesse fazer por ela. O vampiro forte era impotente, esmagado e quebrado pelos gritos de sua filha pequena, de forma que os Volturi ou um exército de vampiros sádicos nunca poderiam igualar.

Isso não era algo que poderia se resolver com um sorriso deslumbrante ou um abraço carinhoso. Ou até mesmo o olhar de um vampiro. Ou dinheiro. Ele não podia controlar isso, era além da sua experiência e especialização.

Era além da minha também, e tanto eu com Edward ficávamos tristes em vê-la dessa maneira. Ela rasgou o meu coração como o fez com o dele, mas eu estava acostumada a não ser capaz de resolver as coisas imediatamente, ou sempre ficar do meu jeito. Eu sabia que havia algumas coisas que você só tinha de esperar, por mais difícil que possa ser.

Quando ela fazia isso, o humor de Edward balançava e ele ficava ansioso e aflito, como agora, puxando e puxando seus cabelos, desesperado para ajudá-la, tentando acalma-la, cantando baixinho, ou cantarolando enquanto ela debatia em seus braços.

Consultamos a nossa vasta coleção de livros de bebê para a resolução das técnicas. Charlie disse que Renee usava os livros para me acalmar no carrinho quando eu chorava. Tentamos tanto a Day Tripper quanto a Overlander nenhuma funcionou.

Renee pensou que eu deveria tentar a música da baleia, e uma noite, e eu realmente fiz.

E ela chorou mais alto.

Sue sugeriu que eu apenas a deixasse chorar, mas eu sabia que não ia acontecer. Essa filosofia não funcionou bem comigo e Edward preferiria cortar os braços a deixar sua filha chorar desconfortável.

E quando ela dormia, eu tentava dormir, ou nós nos deslocávamos pela casa como se estivesse em cascas de ovos, falando em sussurros.

Nós tínhamos comprado uma bombinha, para que eu pudesse engarrafar leite e Edward pudesse alimentá-la, se ela acordasse enquanto eu estivesse dormindo. Mas ultimamente parecia que nunca tivesse dormido em toda minha vida.

Eu me sentei no colo de Edward, suspirando e soluçando, com Abbey gritando nos meus braços, ele colocou seus lábios suavemente em meu ouvido e falou. Sua voz era amável e gentil, mas ele foi firme e eu sabia que não haveria argumentos.

"Bella, eu vou levar Abbey até a casa para que você possa dormir."

Eu comecei a tremer a minha cabeça, embora eu sabia que era inútil. Seu tom de voz me disse que era inútil argumentar.

"Sim, eu vou. Você precisa dormir, amor."

Às vezes funcionasse ... Edward levaria Abbey até a casa ele ia sentar-se com Esme,Rosalie e Alice e eu rezei para que elas conseguisse faze-la parar de chorar, um trabalho que eu obviamente não estava conseguindo fazer. E Emmett ia tentar fazer caretas e sons até que Rose o puxasse para longe. E o dom de Jasper acalmaria Edward um pouco, mas Abbey provavelmente ainda gritaria. Por alguma razão, o seu dom não parecia funcionar com ela.

"O que está acontecendo... através de sua mente," Eu disse ofegante através da minha respiração instável.

"O mesmo de sempre quando ela faz isso", ele franziu a testa. "Apenas um motim de atividade, como uma tempestade de neve, ou a eletricidade estática, mas ele desaparece dentro e para fora."

Sua mente não estava completamente aberta para Edward - não sabíamos se um dia ela seria.

Eu balancei a cabeça quando Edward tirou Abbey dos meus braços e eu me deitei na cama. Ele segurou seu corpo com um braço e levantou a coberta com a mão livre. Ele acenou ligeiramente a cabeça, indicando para eu ficar por baixo. Então ele a ajeitou a minha volta.

"É três horas", disse ele enquanto seus lábios suavemente pressionaram contra minha bochecha. "Vou levar uma garrafa comigo, vamos ficar lá em cima até que ela durma um pouco antes da sua próxima refeição." Ele me beijou novamente.

Esta era a segunda noite consecutiva, agora. Na segunda noite ele teve que levá-la para que eu pudesse descansar.

"Eles pensam que eu sou um fracasso", eu murmurei e puxei as cobertas sobre minha cabeça.

Eu não o senti fazer isso, mas de repente as cobertas foram embora, puxadas para trás do meu rosto.

"O que você disse?" A voz dele estava incrédula.

Sniff. "Você sabe o que eu disse. Você tem super audição." Sniff.

"Bella", ele trocou Abbey de braço e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu puxei as cobertas para cima novamente e ele as puxou para trás. Ele se abaixou e falou perto do meu ouvido, baixinho, mas eu consegui ouvir apesar dos gritos de Abbey.

"Amor, eu não quero ouvir isso de novo. Nunca".

"Mas ..."

"Não."

"Mas ..."

"Não."

"Mas eu me sinto um fracasso", eu cuspi e puxei as cobertas para cima novamente.

"Bella", Edward rosnou meu nome, baixo e profundo, frustração limpa em sua voz.

E Abbey parou de chorar.

Eu puxei as cobertas pra longe, devagar e espiei para fora. Ela estava deitada, em seus braços, o rosto liso. Edward estava olhando para ela, olhos redondos de surpresa. Tudo ficou quieto por um segundo, e então suas pernas começaram a balançar, ela franziu o rosto e começou novamente.

Os olhos de Edward se fecharam e seus ombros caíram em derrota quando ele a abraçou e esfregou suas costas fazendo barulhos de ssshh.

Me sentei, olhando, colocando os dois em minha mente.

Nós tínhamos tentado de tudo para tentar resolver o seu problema - tudo o que era pra ser feito com bebês humanos. Mas ela não era humana, não completamente. Ela também era metade vampira e de repente o meu cérebro confuso, privado de sono teve um momento de clareza.

"Edward rosne, novamente."

Seu rosto confuso olhou para mim por cima da cabeça do Abbey. "Rosne novamente ... por favor?"

Ele franziu a testa com humor, mas me deu um grunhido suave. Abbey chorou menos.

"Novamente, mais alto.

Ele me olhou com curiosidade, mas seguiu as minhas instruções, provavelmente disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que possa manter minhas lágrimas longe.

Me arrastou para o lado da cama e se deitou ao meu lado, posicionado Abbey em seu peito. Seu rosto estava voltado para mim, a boca escancarada, aos gritos ..

"Agora rosne. Um bom."

Assim ele fez.

Era rico,profundo e forte. Seus lábios, puxados para trás sobre seus dentes. E os gritos de Abbey desaceleraram e se aquietaram, o corpo amoleceu e ela adormeceu.

Sim!

"Ela gosta do seu rugido," Eu ri, em seguida, cobri minha boca com a mão, rapidamente. Mas ela não se mexeu e o alívio e a tranqüilidade tomaram conta de mim.

Edward olhou para mim, incrédulo, e depois para Abbey, em seguida de volta para mim novamente.

"Deve seu lado vampiro". Estendi a mão e muito, muito suavemente acariciei seu pequeno punho, que estava dobrado para cima, apertado, debaixo do queixo. "Ou a vibração."

Edward suspirou profundamente. "Contanto que funcione." Então, não querendo perturbá-la ele inclinou seu queixo para cima em minha direção. Eu sorri e me inclinei, apertando minha boca na dele.

"Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço", ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

Eu sorri e caiu para trás, contra os travesseiros. Eu acho que ele disse mais alguma coisa, mas eu não podia ter certeza - eu já estava dormindo.

Meu diário de memórias estava enchendo-se rapidamente.

A chegada de Abbey trouxe muitas mudanças e as primeiras semanas foram difíceis, mas também me forneceu algumas das mais belas imagens e sons que eu já tinha visto ou ouvido.

Observando-a bocejar e aconchegar contra mim enquanto eu a segurava. A sensação de seu corpo pequeno aninhando-se contra o meu enquanto eu escovava meus lábios sobre os ralos cabelos cor de bronze.

Vendo os lábios na minha pele quando ela amamentava. Seu nariz levemente enrugado, e fazendo um som de nom nom nom.

Vendo Edward em pé em seu quarto, usando a camisa do Snoopy e suas calças de pijama azul, segurando Abbey em seus braços enquanto ele sorria para ela, cantarolando baixinho, a balançando ligeiramente ao luar que entrava pela janela. Ela se contorceu um pouco e fez um som de urso.

"Ssshh, papai está aqui", ele sussurrou, e ela tinha se calado novamente, se aconchegando nele.

Suas palavras, seu rosto ... Meu coração inchou tanto que eu não sei se o meu corpo poderia suportá-lo.

Ou Edward, com o bebê sobre seu ombro enquanto ele inspecionava o Vanquish quando ele tinha retornado da lavagem.

"Este é o nosso carro de ocasião especial", ele disse a ela enquanto se sentava no banco do passageiro. "Ele vai muito rápido." Seus olhos tinham sido fechados, mas sua boca estava aberta. Ela fez um barulho de soluço e um pouco de leite derramou de seus lábios sobre o assento de couro.

"Oh", Edward disse, um tanto surpreso, olhando para a piscina de leite. Então ele encolheu os ombros e com o canto de seu cobertor o limpou.

E Rosalie, toda amorosa e sorridente quando tinha Abbey em seus braços. E Emmett, todo o amoroso e sorridente, enquanto observava Rosalie. E então insistindo na sua vez de segurar sua sobrinha. E o balbuciar dos sons que ele fazia quando ele falava com ela na sua própria linguagem de bebê.

E Alice, segurando Abbey quando olhavam a Vogue juntas.

"Ela não é um pouco jovem?" Jasper tinha acariciado a cabeça dela enquanto ela descansava, dormindo no braço de Alice.

"Ninguém nunca é demasiado jovem para a moda", Alice tinha respondido e beijado Abbey no nariz.

Sim, meu diário estava enchendo... Rápido.

* * *

"Quando Renee vai chegar?" Esme perguntou enquanto ela sorria para Abbey em seus braços.

"Seu vôo chega em Port Angeles, em quatro horas", eu respondi, ajustando e a minha camisa após a alimentação. Nós nos levantamos e fomos para sala de jantar dos Cullen.

Edward estava estatelado no chão com Emmett e Jasper e ele olhou para mim sobre o modelo de Lego que estavam construindo, e sorriu. Claro, Lego podia ser comprado on-line e ele e seus irmãos estavam construindo um modelo, detalhado da World's Fair de 1939, e nada estava caindo!

Ele se levantou suavemente sobre os pés e veio até mim, pegando Abbey de Esme e colocando um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

"Ela precisa arrotar", eu disse e ele assentiu com a cabeça, tirando o pano de mim e indo para o sofá.

As costas de Abbey subiam e desciam levemente por cima do ombro de Edward enquanto ele suavemente a esfregava e a afagava de volta. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela parecia muito relaxada. Então seus olhos se abriram um pouco e sua boca separou quando ela arrotou, e um filete de leite derramou dos seus lábios e sobre o pano sobre o ombro de Edward.

"Oba!" Emmett e Jasper gritaram, seu incentivo habitual sempre que ela arrotava, e Edward sorriu.

"Boa menina", ele murmurou e virou o rosto para beijar sua bochecha. Ela franziu o nariz e espirrou e Edward sorriu novamente. "Deus te abençoe", disse ele suavemente quando ele a puxou de volta em seus braços.

"Ela parece muito mais calma nesses dias", Esme sorriu para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Tínhamos cinco dias de relativa paz. Ela ainda teve seus momentos, mas nada como uma semana de gritos como tinha sido apelidado.

"Graças a Bella," Edward sorriu para mim quando ele enrolou Abbey em seu cobertor. Ela bocejou e se aconchegou contra ele e ele olhou para ela, e a expressão em seu rosto era divina. De repente, ele virou para mim e seus olhos estavam curiosos.

"Será que ela vai querer um pônei?" ele perguntou.

"Er ... eu não sei. Por quê?" Às vezes eu simplesmente não podia ver os pensamentos rápidos que seu cérebro de vampiro fazia.

"As meninas gostam de pôneis não?"

"Algumas. Eu não gostava. Porque você está perguntando?"

"Eu estava pensando que poderia ser difícil." Ele franziu a testa, como se este fosse o maior quebra-cabeça ou problema no mundo. "Os animais instintivamente ficam tímidos perto de nós, é pouco provável que vamos ser capazes de manter qualquer tipo de animal de estimação."

Senti meu rosto se alongar com o sorriso. Ele estava tão desesperado para ter certeza que ela teria uma infância normal e feliz.

"Nenhum de nós tinha animais de estimação, Edward, e nós sobrevivemos."

"Eu tinha um pônei", disse Rose quando ela desceu as escadas. "Eles dão muito trabalho." Ela se sentou no outro lado de Edward e estendeu as mãos.

"Posso?" ela perguntou e Edward entregou Abbey a ela. O rosto de Rose amoleceu e ela começou a sussurrar para ela.

Edward se virou para mim e pegou minha mão na sua, beijando meu pulso.

"Vi uma casa de bonecas no catálogo da Christie's, ontem," ele disse e seus olhos estavam brilhantes agora, entusiasmados. "Era Vitoriana, 1887, três andares, totalmente mobiliada. Vem para o leilão na próxima semana e eu estava pensando ..." Mas então ele hesitou, enquanto observava o meu rosto. "Eu estava pensando que seria totalmente inadequado para uma criança pequena. Muito delicada muito frágil. Ela teria que tratá-la como uma peça de museu e que não seria justo com ela." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando, e eu assenti.

"Bem pensado, Edward." Ele estava aprendendo.

Então de repente ele congelou e seus olhos ficaram escuros. Suas mãos em tensas em volta das minhas. Eu estava tão focada nele que não percebi de imediato que os outros haviam ficado imóveis também. Alice desceu esfregando as têmporas, franzindo a testa.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, odiando a ser aquela que não entendia nada.

"Fique aqui, por favor." A voz de Edward estava baixa.

Meu coração estava batendo quando ele se mudou para sua posição de caça e saiu em direção à porta fechada. Emmett e Jasper estavam ao lado dele e eu achava que sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"São os lobos?" Eu perguntei e Rosalie assentiu.

Alice correu para a janela e puxou as cortinas.

"Oh," ela disse, e se virou pra nós. "É Jacob Black."

Senti meu coração parar. Jacob? Agora, depois de todos estes meses? Havia um leve rugido vindo de Edward e seus lábios estavam enrolados para trás de seus dentes.

"Edward, ele está sozinho?" a voz de Esme estava nervosa.

Ele acenou.

"Ele quer ver a Bella ... e Abbey." Sua cabeça estava inclinada para o lado, obviamente ouvindo os pensamentos de Jake. Então ele se agitou e endireitou. Emmett e Jasper estavam observando-o cuidadosamente, e quando ele acenou eles se ajeitaram também, seus rostos relaxaram quando eles foram guiados pelo humor de Edward.

"Ele só quer dizer Olá, e verificar se você está bem", Seus lábios estavam franzidos e sua testa enrugada. "Gostaria de convidá-lo? Eu não acho que ninguém se importaria." Ele fez a oferta, mas sua voz era apertada e formal.

Eu estava tentando me acostumar com a sua mudança de humor e minha cabeça estava girando. Emmett e Jasper voltaram para o lego, embora eu pensei ter ouvido Emmett murmurando algo. Esme sorriu e mudou-se para o computador. Rosalie revirou os olhos enquanto segurava Abbey e Alice se sentou ao lado dela, a cabeça baixa, mãos massageando as têmporas.

"Ah, hum ... talvez não. Eu acho que só na varanda seria ótimo." Eu podia ouvir a agitação na minha voz.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Na varanda, então," e ele abriu a porta. "Rosalie você se importaria de ficar com Abbey por mais algum tempo?" ele perguntou e ele pegou minha mão e sorriu para mim.

"Pronta para dizer Olá?" ele perguntou e eu assenti hesitante. Ele me deu um aperto de mão e saímos para o deck de madeira como Jacob parado no pé da escada.

"Edward", disse ele secamente, balançando a cabeça em confirmação.

"Jacob," Edward respondeu. "Tem sido um tempo."

"Sim".

Então ele se concentrou em mim e seu rosto se iluminou. "Bells!"

Ele parecia o mesmo. Seu cabelo estava um pouco maior, mas fora isso ele ainda era Jacob. Mas ele era apenas Jacob, meu amigo. A realização sacudiu-me quando eu olhei para ele. A atração não estava lá, ele não era o meu Jacob mais. Foi bom vê-lo, mas alguma coisa tinha mudado. Engoli em seco e balancei a cabeça.

"Oi, Jake", minha voz soou um pouco trêmula.

"Ei, parabéns ... ", ele olhou nos olhos de Edward, em seguida, de volta para mim. "Pais, hein?"

"Sim, pais". Eu estava voltando para mim agora.

"Wow, bem... você parece bem."

Eu dei uma risada aguda em sua hesitação. "Cansada, Jake. Eu estou cansada."

Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Talvez um pouco."

"Então, quando você voltou?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Alguns dias atrás. Depois ouvi que o bebê havia nascido. Eu queria entrar e ver como você estava."

Ele lançou um olhar rápido para Edward que eu notei.

"Bem, eu estou bem", sorri.

"Apenas cansada, hein?" ele sorriu e me acenou com a cabeça.

"Hum, gostaria de vê-la?" Assim que eu disse as palavras,eu quis saber a reação de Edward. Mas ele me surpreendeu quando ele me puxou para um abraço e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Hum, ok, com certeza." Jake não parecia certo em tudo.

"Eu só vou bucá-la," Edward disse. "Você gostaria de subir e sentar na varanda, Jacob?"

Jake hesitou, parecia suspeito com a hospitalidade. Mas ele subiu os degraus e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, enquanto Edward desapareceu lá dentro. Eu sentei na cadeira ao lado dele.

"Então, você está assumindo o risco de vir a toca do vampiro sozinho, não é?" Eu brinquei e ele sorriu. Meu coração estava desacelerando à medida que caímos para trás em nossa familiaridade.

"Sim, bem, todos nós estamos praticamente ligados agora de qualquer maneira."

Fiquei intrigado por um segundo depois percebi.

"Oh, yeah Charlie e Sue."

"Sim", Jake riu quando balançou a cabeça e olhou para os grandes pés descalços.

" Como foi no Canadá?"

"Ok", ele não deu mais detalhes.

"Você voltou pra ficar?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu só vou ver como correm as coisas. Estou de volta, por enquanto, de qualquer maneira."

"Billy vai ficar satisfeito."

"Sim", ele sorriu. "Sim, ele está feliz."

Edward saiu na varanda com Abbey em seus braços. Ele a trouxe para mim.

"Assim é ... Abbey, certo?" Jacob perguntou, olhando para mim quando Edward a colocou em meus braços. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas sua boca estava fazendo pequenos movimentos. "Sue disse-nos tudo sobre ela."

"Sim, este é Abbey Elizabeth Cullen."

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu enquanto a estudava. Ele estendeu a mão na tentativa de tocar os dedinhos que estavam espreitando pra fora do cobertor. Ele olhou para Edward cujos olhos fechados lentamente se abriram, indicando a confirmação. Jacob tocou os dedos e sorriu. Então, ele retirou a mão lentamente.

"Ela é uma gracinha. Ela tem sua cor de cabelo," ele olhou para Edward.

"Ela tem", respondeu ele, sorrindo, mais relaxado agora. Então, ele endureceu e respirou alto e Jake murmurou uma desculpa tranqüila. Os lábios de Edward se abriram e ele deu um breve aceno de cabeça e fiquei me perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Eu olhei para ele, mas seu rosto estava branco.

"Então, hum, como é, ter um filho?" Jake perguntou rapidamente.

"Oh, isso é ótimo, muito trabalho, no entanto. Mas vale a pena." Eu podia sentir um grande sorriso pretensioso no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para ela. E então, Jake se afastou um pouco.

"O que é isso?" cuspiu.

"Isso", disse Edward sorrindo agora, "... é a natureza chamando." Ele levantou Abbey dos meus braços. "Ela precisa de uma mudança de fraldas." E ele a levou para dentro da casa, sorrindo e chamando-a de princesa do papai enquanto Jake resmungava.

"Ela sempre cheira a isso?" perguntou ele, acenando com a mão na frente do rosto e não pude deixar de rir. Para mim, o cheiro não era tão óbvio, mas para os vampiros e lobisomens era muito forte.

"Não, mas acontece muito."

E então eu ri um pouco ainda mais quando ouvi a voz de Emmett lá dentro.

"O que ... outra vez?"

Eu estava sorrindo quando me virei para Jake.

"Então você está feliz, Bella? Você parece feliz ... e cansada", ele riu.

"Eu sou. Muito feliz. E muito cansada."

Nós dois sorrimos, então, enfrentar Jake tornou-se mais grave.

"Então, ficamos sabendo que ele pode te dar tudo, afinal."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, com medo do que a conversa estava se transformando. Ele não parecia amargo ou desagradável. Tinha sido apenas uma declaração de fato.

"Ele sempre pode", eu disse suavemente. "Mesmo sem Abbey ... ela é um bônus especial." Muito especial.

Ele balançou a cabeça e seus olhos brilharam em direção à casa um par de vezes, sabe, eu suponho, que os ouvidos de vampiro podiam ouvir tudo o que dizíamos.

"Gostaria de ir para uma caminhada?" Eu sentia que havia mais que ele queria dizer, mas não aqui.

"Será que ele vai deixar você?" ele acenou com a cabeça na direção da casa.

Eu ri, surpresa com a pergunta. "Claro que ele vai". Mas então eu percebi, Jacob tinha ido embora há quase um ano, e ele estava certo, a última vez que ele nos viu, Edward provavelmente não teria me deixado ir para um passeio com ele.

"Venha", eu disse, levantando-se.

Ele desceu a escada e me mudei para a porta que foi aberta em uma fenda, e falei em volume normal.

"Edward, Jake e eu estamos indo para uma caminhada, estaremos de volta em breve".

A porta se abriu imediatamente e ele apareceu. Seus olhos estavam escuros, e sua mandíbula tensa. Seus olhos sacudiram a Jacob e por um momento eu me perguntei se Jake estava certo e eu errada.

"Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou baixinho, estudando meu rosto cuidadosamente.

"Eu tenho certeza ... Eu acho que ele precisa falar."

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele acenou com a cabeça antes de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Só ... Bella, seria certo se eu lhe pedisse para ficar perto de casa? Por favor?"

"Claro," Eu sorri e me levantei para beijá-lo nos lábios. "Eu não sou exatamente em caminhadas pela floresta, ainda."

"Eu te amo", disse ele baixinho, olhando nos meus olhos e olhando para baixo novamente.

"Eu também te amo", sorri. "E Edward ..."

"Sim?"

Eu sorri. "Você tem vômito de bebê em seu ombro."

Ele sorriu de volta. "Eu sei".

Segui Jake descendo os degraus. Seus ombros estavam curvados para frente e os punhos enterrados no fundo dos bolsos de sua bermuda.

"Então, ele parece mais relaxado", disse ele.

"Ele é. As coisas estão diferentes entre nós agora."

Elas estavam. Tinha começado com aquela carta, com Lucy e George, então, as mudanças continuaram vindo com o nosso casamento e agora a nossa filha.

"Como assim?"

Hesitei um momento, me perguntando se eu deveria contar-lhe sobre George, mas decidi que não. Não houve benefício em dizer-lhe e de qualquer maneira, era pessoal.

"As pessoas mudam", eu disse vagamente com um encolher de ombros.

"Eu pensei que vampiros não."

"Eles podem e fazem", sorri. "Assim como os seres humanos."

Ele me deu um olhar que eu não conseguia ler. "Sim, você está certa", disse ele finalmente.

E nós caminhamos em silêncio até a entrada da garagem e eu percebi a verdade nessas palavras. As pessoas podem mudar.

Eu estava surpresa e animada para ver Jacob hesitante,mas também preocupada com a reação de Edward. E sobre como eu me sintia.

Jacob Black era meu amigo, ele sempre será, mas isso era tudo que eu sentia por ele agora. Tudo aquilo se foi.

Quando Edward me deixou, Jacob encheu uma parte do espaço que ele deixou para trás. Ele era o meu sol, enchendo a escuridão, o frio da minha vida com sua luz,calor e humor. Então, quando Edward retornou, Jacob preencheu um espaço diferente que Edward se recusou a preencher - Jacob me deu liberdade, permitindo-me a assumir riscos, enquanto Edward estava super-protetor e controlador.

Mas agora, as coisas tinham mudado. Eu não senti a necessidade de provar nada, mas mais que isso, eu não acho que em termos de poder fazer coisas mais. Eu não precisava de Jake para permitir-me a liberdade. Eu não precisava pedir autorização de Edward para fazer as coisas. E, apesar de Edward ainda lutar por vezes, ele já não tentou me controlar.

Jacob tinha tomado um pequeno pedaço do meu coração com ele quando ele saiu, mas o meu amor por Edward tinha mudado e crescido desde então, e o pouco espaço havia sido ocupado por algum tempo.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda quando essa nova realização afundou e eu quase perdi o que disse Jake disse.

"Eu pensei muito, quando eu estava fora." Concentrei-me sobre ele, quando ele fez uma pausa. "Eu imaginei ... é importante ter bons amigos", e ele me deu seu sorriso feliz. Então ele encolheu os ombros, olhando para o chão. "E se nós fomos feitos para ficar juntos, você não estaria ainda com ele, você teria me escolhido. E se eu tivesse uma imprint com você, já teria acontecido. Eu sei disso agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, meu coração apertando e ele respirou fundo outra vez.

"Eu mereço alguém que é certo para mim", disse ele simplório, com cuidado e com convicção.

"Sim, você merece", disse eu.

"E ele ... Edward ... tinha um ponto em julho passado, quando ele disse que eu teria que deixá-la se a pessoa certa aparecesse. Na época, eu não poderia imaginar isso, mas ele estava certo. E eu não "Eu não saberia llidar com isso se ... bem, se tivéssemos acabado como Leah e Sam". Ele respirou fundo outra vez e me deu seu sorriso bobo. "Eu acho que estou em cima de você, Bells. Desculpe, não é você, sou eu."

Eu ri, e os meus dedos se entrelaçaram com os dele. "Amigos"? Eu disse.

Ele olhou para as nossas mãos unidas e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim".

Nós continuamos andando na calçada. "Eu acho que há alguém lá fora para mim, eu vou saber quando eu botar os olhos nela." Ele riu novamente.

"Poderia acontecer amanhã", eu disse levemente.

"Yep. Ou poderia ser em 20 anos a partir de agora." Ele riu. "Ainda bem que eu não fico velho."

Apertei sua mão e sorri. "Você sabe, eu quase voltei aqui e lhe rasguei a cabeça quando ouvi que você estava grávida."

"Jacob!"

"Bem", ele estava na defensiva, então. "Eu ouvi todas essas histórias sobre bebês vampiro e o que eles fazem com suas mães ... yeah coisas, eu sei, loucura." Ele riu um pouco. "Abbey é realmente linda, Bella. Ela tem o seu nariz." Depois, ele franziu a testa. "Eu acho que poderia ter irritado Edward embora."

Eu me lembrei naquele momento entre eles na varanda. "Sim, o que aconteceu lá?"

Ele fez uma careta um pouco.

"Bem, quando eu vi ela com esse cabelo, eu não sei, é apenas um tipo de confirmação que ela era sua, e você sabe, ninguém pensou que os vampiros pudessem ter bebês e eu pensei ...", ele parou e apagou no chão com seu pé.

"O que exatamente você pensou Jacob?" Eu percebi que estava prendendo a respiração enquanto esperava pela sua resposta.

Ele suspirou. "Ei,Sanguessuga ... você é realmente o pai".

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu deixei minha mão cair.

"Oh, Jacob." Eu poderia imaginar como isso teria irritado Edward.

"Sim, desculpe. Mas isso meio que passou pela minha mente. Eu estou surpreso que ele ainda deixou você vir comigo".

Eu balancei minha cabeça para ele.

"Estou surpresa que ele não arrancou sua cabeça fora."

"Sim, eu sei. Me desculpe."

Deixei escapar um suspiro pesado. "Vamos só falar de outra coisa, ok?" Resmunguei e continuei andando.

Ele me contou um pouco sobre suas viagens, e eu lhe disse sobre o casamento, um pouco sobre a Ilha Esme e um pouco sobre estar grávida.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Então você não poderia colocar suas meias no próprio pé, né?"

"Não, Edward tinha que fazer isso para mim."

Ele riu novamente e então o riso morreu e ele ficou sério.

"Então isso significa que você não vai mudar agora?"

Eu suspirei. "Não, eu ainda quero ser mudada. Eu só não sei quando. Eu não quero que a primeira infância de Abbey seja uma memória difusa, mas eu não quero ser uma recém-nascida e ter que ficar longe ela ".

"Mas se o cheiro dela não afetar você?"

"Bem, estamos supondo que não, mas recém-nascidos são tão imprevisíveis, não estamos completamente certos do como a minha reação a ela será."

"Mas você vai deixar Forks, quando isso acontecer?"

"Eu acho que sim. A menos que o tratado fosse quebrado e eu não acho que isso vai acontecer."

"Não", ele disse com firmeza. "Isso não vai acontecer."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. Eu achava que não.

Eu me senti cansada, de repente, e não apenas porque eu tinha andado muito longe. Eu sempre me sentia assim quando eu pensava sobre a minha transformação.

"Eu preciso voltar. Minha mãe está vindo e nós temos que ir buscá-la."

"Claro."

Nós nos viramos e voltamos. Meus passos começaram a se arrastar um pouco, provavelmente os efeitos da privação do sono ..

"Você quer que eu te carregue?" Jacob perguntou.

"Não, está tudo bem."

"Pelo menos, pegue minha mão", disse ele, e eu segurei. Ele fez as coisas um pouco mais fáceis, me puxando pela mão.

Quando chegamos mais perto da casa a porta se abriu e Edward desceu os degraus, passando propositadamente para nós. Eu tentei ler o seu humor e ficou satisfeita ao ver que ele estava sorrindo. Talvez houvesse algum alívio naquele sorriso, também. Então eu percebi, ele teria ouvido os pensamentos de Jacob, provavelmente alguns de nossa discussão. Ele saberia se tivesse a atração de ambos os lados, agora.

"Terminou a caminhada?" ele perguntou educadamente e eu assenti. Ele me puxou para ele e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Notei o que seu abraço sobre mim pareceu apenas um pouco mais apertado do que o habitual.

"Acho que vejo por aí, Bella, e parabéns novamente."

"Obrigada, Jake" Eu sorri e quando ele sorriu de volta, foi caloroso,genuíno e amigável.

"Então fez seu relatório com sucesso?" Edward perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas em questão, uma ligeira vantagem em sua voz e me olhou com curiosidade.

"Relatório"?

Eu me virei para olhar para Jake, curiosa. Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado e Edward deu o mais curto dos movimentos com a cabeça e, em seguida, algo estalou.

"É por isso que você veio? Para ver se Abbey passava em algum tipo de teste?" Eu podia sentir a minha indignação crescente.

"Não, bem, não só para isso. Eu estava vindo para vê-la e ...", começou tropeçando e fiquei surpresa quando Edward o defendeu.

"Não seja tão dura com ele, Bella. Eu estava esperando os lobos quererem a confirmação de que Abbey era tudo o que eu disse que ela seria. Jacob sugeriu a Sam que ele poderia vir ... ele estava chegando para ver você, de qualquer maneira. "

Jacob olhou para ele, odiando a invasão de sua mente.

"Mas, Sue teria dito a eles." Eu ainda me sentia irritada, protetora - a minha filha não tinha que provar nada a ninguém.

"Sue não é um membro da alcatéia, amor" Edward passou a mão confortavelmente sobre a minha volta. "E há outros lobos que estão mais desconfiados que Sam ou Seth ou até mesmo você, Jacob ... eu estou errado?"

Jake soltou um suspiro. "Eu estava vindo para vê-la assim mesmo, Bells, eu juro." Seus olhos estavam implorando quando ele olhou para mim. Mas aí ele olhou para Edward e seus olhos endureceram. "Mas ele está certo, alguns dos lobos mais novos queriam uma palavra mais 'oficial' do que a de Sue".

"Zeke?" Edward perguntou laconicamente e Jake balançou a cabeça.

"Na maior parte. Ele ainda é um pouco selvagem, ficando melhor ainda. Sam está tentando coloca-lo na linha, mas está levando um tempo." Jake pareceu hesitar e, em seguida, Edward enrijeceu apenas ligeiramente.

"Jacob acha que seria melhor se nós, bem, você e Abbey, ficassem longe de La Push ... até que Zeke se torne menos imprevisível."

"Não há problema", eu disse rapidamente, ainda me sentindo irritada sobre ele apresentar relatórios sobre Abbey. Dei um passo à frente e dei um tapa em seu peito, ele deu um passo para trás assustado. Foi só a surpresa, a força da minha mão foi totalmente ineficaz - ele era quase tão sólido quanto Edward.

"E diga a eles que ela é perfeita ..."

um passo e um tapa,

"... E linda ..."

tapa,

"E... perfeita."

mais um tapa,

Lágrimas de raiva estava começando e eu pisquei de volta.

Eu podia ver pelo canto do meu olho que Edward estava no sorriso quando Jacob balançou a cabeça com veemência.

"Eu vou, Bella. Eu prometo, eu vou dizer a eles o quão bela e perfeita ela é ...", então ele sorriu. "E que ela tem o seu nariz e faz muito mau cheiro." Ele piscou para mim e, de repente, mesmo querendo ficar brava com ele, eu sorri.

Edward passou seus braços em volta de mim e me abraçou forte.

"Obrigada, Jake", eu murmurei, e ele sorriu de novo, deixando escapar um suspiro.

"Claro. Bem, eu acho que eu vou te ver em breve, Bella." Então ele hesitou um pouco antes de se inclinar para me dar um rápido beijo na bochecha.

"Você está jogando bem, cão", Edward disse asperamente, mas havia humor em seus olhos e Jacob riu.

"Não, você está amarelando, sanguessuga".

Ele correu em direção as árvores, mas seu passo era hesitante e ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente quando Edward assobiou suavemente através do seu sorriso,

"Nunca".

* * *

A bolsa-bebê teve a sua primeira aparição oficial em Port Angeles.

Duas horas depois desde a visita surpresa de Jacob, e eu fiquei feliz ao descobrir que eu não estava sofrendo com sentimentos de confusão ou de culpa que eu costumava sentir quando o via. Agora eu estava saboreando a liberdade de ele ser apenas meu amigo. Puxei um ar fresco e olhei em volta e percebi que era também a primeira vez que eu tinha saído desde que Abbey nasceu.

Ficamos no estacionamento perto do cais, havia ainda algum tempo antes do vôo de Renee chegar. Eu estava segurando Abbey, acariciando seu cabelo cor de bronze. Ela estava confortável em seu macacão e seu gorro listrado puxado firmemente sobre sua cabeça. Eu sabia que o vento não incomodaria tanto quanto os outros recém-nascidos, mas ainda ...

"Então", disse Edward quando ele puxou a bolsa para fora do banco de trás. "Você quer usá-la ... ou eu?"

Eu podia ver que ele estava tentando ser casual sobre isso, mas eu sabia como ele estava ansioso. Ele estava esperando por este momento desde o dia em que ele a comprou na Boutique Bambino.

Eu mordi o meu sorriso de volta quando ele olhou para a bolsa em suas mãos.

"Hum, gostaria de usar?" Eu perguntei, sabendo muito bem a resposta.

"Sim", ele disse imediatamente e eu ri. Ele olhou para mim, um lampejo de surpresa nos olhos dele. "A menos, claro, você quer usar?" E então, quando eu ri de novo, ele também riu. "É óbvio, né?"

"Só um pouco. Uso no próximo turno, ok?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu prometo, você começa o próximo turno."

Ela era confortável e por causa de sua temperatura corporal baixa, as barreiras de bolsa e de vestuário foram suficientes para isolá-la da pele fria de Edward e nós não precisamos de muitas roupas como pensamos inicialmente. Isso fez com que Edward ficase feliz e meu coração gaguejou um pouco quando eu vi ele colocando Abbey na bolsa suavemente e ela aninhado no peito dele. Seu sorriso enfeitou seus lábios perfeitos e um suspiro silencioso lhe escapou. Demos as mãos e caminhamos em direção ao cais. Eu assisti Abbey, tranqüila, dormindo alegremente, com os braços flácidos e relaxados ao lado da bolsa.

"Ela tem dedos longos como você", eu disse calmamente. Edward sorriu, mas não disse nada. "Você vai lhe ensinar tocar piano?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim. Se ela quiser."

Sorri para a imagem de Edward e Abbey maior, talvez sete ou oito, sentados lado a lado em seu piano de cauda.

"Você vai começar com pauzinhos?"

O canto de sua boca se contraiu. "Provavelmente."

Seu polegar fazia círculos sobre a minha pele. O dedo indicador da outra mão estava trancado firmemente nas pequenas mãos de Abbey.

"Tanta coisa para fazer com as mãos livres", eu sorriu para ele, lembrando a lista de benefícios impressos na embalagem da bolsa.

"Eu não consigo pensar em nenhum lugar melhor para que elas, amor", e ele ergueu minha mão para os seus lábios.

Entramos para o cais e caminhou sobre a ponte. O céu estava nublado, mas o tempo estava seco e o vento estava fazendo ondulações sobre a água, dando vida à sua superfície de outra maneira maçante, cinzenta.

"Eu estava pensando", ele soltou minha mão e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Me encostei nele. Nosso ritmo era lento, preguiçoso, relaxado. As perninhas Abbey balançavam ligeiramente com o movimento do corpo de Edward. "Eu estava pensando, quando ela estiver um pouco mais velha ela pôde gostar de um balanço."

"Hum?"

Um balanço. Sem dúvida ele tinha visto algum balanço caro na internet ou em um catálogo. Algo com metais, anéis e escorregadores luzes piscando e projetado pela NASA. Eu esperei por ele terminar.

"Eu estava pensando ... eu poderia fazer isso. Você sabe, um pneu velho em uma corda, ou talvez com um assento de madeira, algo assim. O que você acha?"

Eu sorri, surpresa, e apertei meu braço em torno dele. "Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia. Ela vai adorar."

Ele sorriu de volta, seu sorriso torto, e inclinou a face para escovar os lábios nos meus.

Todos se viravam para olhar para Edward. O admirando, os olhares os seguiam aonde quer que ele fosse. Mas agora, enquanto andava pelo aeroporto com um bebê amarrado ao seu peito, as mulheres estavam praticamente caindo sobre seus pés. Um fato confirmado por mim e que ele nem percebeu. Sua atenção estava sempre em Abbey ou em mim. Me permiti um sorriso extremamente presunçoso. Meus, ambos meus.

"Agora me lembro, ela não é a vovó, ela é apenas Renee, ok?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"E nem sequer se refira a ela como uma avó".

"Entendido", sua mão estava massageando o meu pescoço enquanto observávamos o avião aterrisar.

"Bella!" Renee se atirou em mim e me abraçou forte, quase me derrubando para trás. A mão de Edward, firme nas minhas costas, me equilibrou imediatamente.

"Mãe!" Eu sentia falta dela e de repente eu me senti bem em ter a minha mãe comigo, mesmo se ela ficasse apenas três dias.

"Edward, parabéns!" Ela sorriu, mas parou de abraça-lo e sua atenção foi atraída para a bolsa.

"Oh, olhe!" ela ofegou, seu rosto no mesmo nível do peito de Edward enquanto ela inspecionava Abbey.

O rosto de Abbey estava um pouco difícil de ver, situado como estava em sua bolsa. Ela levantou o gorro. "Ela tem a sua cor de cabelo, Edward," ela disse. "E Bella, você costumava ter exatamente a mesmo careta quando você era um bebê."

Careta? Olhei por cima do ombro da minha mãe na bolsa. Meu bebê não tinha uma careta.

"Eu acho que o rosto está apenas um pouco esmagado na bolsa", Edward disse suavemente, piscando para mim.

"Oh, você acha isso?" Renee esticou e reposicionou o lenço sobre o ombro. "Olha definitivamente parece como a careta de Bella pra mim. Ela estava sempre carrancuda como um bebê. Sempre tão séria", ela suspirou.

Eu olhei para os meus pés - por alguma razão eu me senti um pouco irritada. O braço de Edward apertou minha cintura.

""Abbey", sua voz era de veludo ", diga Olá para a vovó."

Renée estava hospedado em um hotel na cidade, porque ela não queria nos incomodar. No começo eu me senti um pouco decepcionada, mas depois de algumas horas de visita com ela na cabana eu estava contente.

Ela adorou o quarto de Abbey, mas manteve sugerindo reorganizar o mobiliário de acordo com os princípios de Feng Shui. E ela disse que Edward deveria adicionar um arco-íris e um unicórnio para o mural.

"E talvez algumas fadas, escondendo-se na grama." Seu rosto estava brilhante, entusiasmado como ela olhou para nós. "O que você acha?"

O rosto de Edward estava divertido.

"É algo a se considerar", disse ele suavemente.

Ela adorava segurar Abbey, mas tendia a balança-la com um braço enquanto ela usava o outro para gesticular enquanto falava.

Eu vim da cozinha a ponto de ver Edward na borda de seu assento, lábios firmemente entre os dentes, os olhos arregalados e as mãos estendidas como se fosse pegar uma bola. Renee estava distraída, falando sobre a minha infância e explicando como ela uma vez me deixou cair.

Com essas palavras Edward, em um movimento ele esticou o braço e pegou Abbey suavemente do braço de Renée. Ele estava de pé com ela a apertando com força contra seu peito antes que Renee reparasse.

"Oh!" ela ficou surpresa.

" Mudança das fraldas", disse ele rapidamente e desapareceu da sala.

Ela estava segurando Abbey novamente mais tarde enquanto eu dobrava a roupa. Edward estava trabalhando em seu laptop, mas eu sabia que, apesar de seus esforços para me dar um tempo sozinha com a minha mãe, ele estava em sintonia com tudo o que estava acontecendo na sala.

"Oh, alguém não está feliz", Renee quando Abbey começou a chorar. Ela a trouxe pra baixo do seu ombro para olha-la.

"Bella, isso é uma erupção cutânea em seu rosto?"

O aparecimento súbito de Edward atrás de mim me assustou e eu me inclinei para baixo para olhar.

"Hum, não, mamãe, é o padrão do seu colar. As pérolas têm pressionado contra seu rosto." Eu tentei manter a frustração longe da minha voz.

"Ah, desculpe", ela deu uma risada pouco inábil, Edward a jogou um olhar confuso quanto ela entregou Abbey para mim. Eu esfreguei suavemente as marcas da sua bochecha e ela se aconchegou em mim.

"Está tudo bem", eu sussurrei para Edward, que estava pendurado por cima do meu ombro. "Ela está bem."

Ele balançou a cabeça, os lábios puxados em uma linha fina.

"Eu acho que estou fora de prática com essas coisas", disse Renee e quando me eu lembrei da minha infância, eu me perguntei se ela alguma vez ela tenha tido prática. Renee me amava até a morte, ela teria andado através do fogo por mim, mas ela nunca foi muito ... ciente.

"Eu não acho que sou a coisa mais perigosa em seu mundo, afinal, Bella."

Tínhamos acabado subir na cama e Edward enrolou em volta de mim. Eu ri baixinho, depois bocejei enquanto seus dedos acariciaram suavemente ao longo dos meus braços e seus lábios acariciaram meu pescoço.

"É claro, eu sou muito sortuda por ter você em tudo." Seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor. "Eu imagino que você já fez dezessete anos."

Eu ri de novo. "Renee não é tão ruim. Ela é vaga, e sua mente nunca está onde deveria estar, mas ela é cheia de amor e carinho."

"E as pérolas."

"E as pérolas", eu ri. "Você precisa ter mais cuidado, no entanto. "Você a assustou um par de vezes hoje."

"Eu sei", ele suspirou. "E para alguém tão vago ela tem momentos de grande clareza. Eu a peguei pensando o que há de diferente de mim."

"Um pouco como Rebecca?"

"Hum, um pouco. Eu poderia tropeçar no tapete da sala ou comer uma banana ou algo assim ... pra me fazer parecer um pouco mais humano."

Eu ri e ele riu de mim, me puxando contra ele e beijando meu pescoço novamente. Eu suspirei.

"Acho que tenho um par de dias longos pela frente."

Renee tinha descoberto que a idéia de um profissional tirando fotos dela com Abbey e eu, debaixo de uma árvore com um riacho e pedras musgosas era realmente muito, muito caro por isso ela veio pra Forks, armada com sua câmera e suas melhores idéias.

Ela queria tirar fotos de mim com Abbey em todos os lugares em que Charlie tinha tirado fotos dela comigo, dezenove anos atrás.

Ela trouxe as fotos originais com ela e elas foram espalhados em toda a nossa mesa de café na sala. Nos três estávamos de joelhos estudando.

"Você era uma gracinha", Edward sorriu. Ele ficou fascinado com as imagens de mim como um bebê.

Havia uma de nós no banco do jardim de Charlie, em frente à lareira, sentado na varanda, perto da janela do meu quarto antigo.

"Houve outros que tiramos de você na Primeira Praia, para baixo em La Push, mas Charlie tem aqueles". Em seguida, seus olhos se iluminaram, ao mesmo tempo que Edward enrijeceu ao meu lado, claramente em resposta a seus pensamentos. Sua mão agarrou a borda da mesa de café, mas ele puxou longe acentuadamente quando a madeira começou a se estilhaçar sob o seu polegar. Ele mudou de posição sem problemas para cobrir os prejuízos com o cotovelo, colocando a mão em seu pescoço. Sua mandíbula estava apertada e eu sabia que algo assustador estava prestes a sair da boca de Renée.

"Ah, Bella! Eu sei, podemos conseguir as cópias com Charlie e amanhã nós poderíamos levar Abbey a La Push para o dia, descendo para a praia e ..."

Edward interrompeu sua explicação. Sua voz era suave e calma e desmentiu o queixo duro e os dedos rígidos que estavam segurando a perna debaixo da mesa.

"Renee, há um riacho não muito longe daqui, apenas através da floresta em direção à casa dos meus pais. Podíamos tirar fotos de você com Bella e Abbey lá, sentadas sob as árvores. Existem ainda algumas pedras cheias de musgo." O sorriso deslumbrante fez uma aparição. "Eu vou fotografar."

Edward tinha aprendido que, como uma criança Renne se distraia fácil, e funcionou.

Ela sorriu.

"Isso soa perfeito. Então, eu vou conseguir cópias feitas destes antigos, e teremos as novas versões e as fotos do riacho, também." Ela estava balançando a cabeça com veemência e eu pude ver em seus olhos que ela estava planejando tudo até o último momento,La Push estava esquecida. "Vou colocá-las em um álbum e vai ficar ótimo. Eu não acho que Charlie vai se importar se emprestar a casa por meia hora amanhã."

Eu senti a tensão deixar Edward e eu apertei sua mão na minha.

"Contanto que você não reorganize seus móveis," eu brinquei

Eu deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada. Essa idéia claramente não havia ocorrido a ela até que eu disse isso. Seus olhos brilharam e eu podia ver as rodas girando em sua mente.

"Não, mãe."

Ela encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça e Edward sorriu e se virou.

"Você tem alguma foto como bebê, Edward?" Ela perguntou de repente. "Nós poderíamos colocá-los no álbum."

"Não", ele simplesmente sorriu. "Eu não tenho nenhuma."

Ele olhou novamente para o meu retrato no colo de Renee e sorriu novamente, tocando-o com o dedo.

O comentário de Edward me fez pensar. Ele tinha a foto de seus pais, mas com certeza não teria havido outras fotos. As fotos da família dos três juntos.

Ele estava na cozinha quando voltei da casa de Charlie com Renee. Ela estava jantando com ele e Sue. Foi idéia de Renee – e ele não teria como dizer não. Seria uma noite interessante.

Eu escolhi uma folha na tigela de salada e Edward me cutucou suavemente com os ombros, sorrindo. "Não pegue. Isso ainda não está pronto."

Eu sorri e tentei subir no banco ao lado de onde ele estava trabalhando. Ele colocou um braço forte em volta da minha cintura e me levantou.

"Obrigado."

"Você é bem vinda. Deseja abacate esta noite?

"Hum, sim, por favor. Você sabe, eu posso fazer minhas próprias refeições, Edward, você não precisa."

"Eu sei que não", ele se inclinou pra me beijar. Então, ele encheu um copo com água e me entregou. Revirei os olhos e ele só levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tudo bem, eu sei, mães que amamentam precisam se manter hidratadas." Eu tomei um gole. "Edward, não tem outras fotos da sua família?"

A faca que estava como um borrão de deslocando na velocidade da luz enquanto ele cortava as fatias de tomate, parou repentinamente.

"Hum", ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e puxou os lábios apertados, como se ele estivesse tentando decidir algo. Então ele colocou a faca na tábua de cortar e colocou suas mãos, no banco. Eu pensei que talvez eu não deveria ter dito nada.

"Havia outras fotos, ele disse calmamente, olhando para suas mãos. "Não muitas, as fotos não eram tão comuns como são hoje, obviamente. Havia quatro, eu estava em todos elas. Mas eu as destruí."

Isso era totalmente inesperado.

Rapidamente, eu tentei arranjar o meu rosto para que a surpresa não fosse tão evidente. Eu não sei se conseguiu ou não e eu não estava muito certa do que dizer, então eu decidi não dizer nada.

Ele empurrou pra trás e se encostou no banco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Suas pernas estavam esticadas, cruzadas nos tornozelos - obviamente uma postura protetora. Ele sorriu para mim e seus olhos tinham aquele olhar desconfiado, como se ele estivesse preocupado com a minha reação. Mas ele sabia que não deveria esconder nada - nós não fazíamos mais isso.

"Foi durante meu período de rebeldia", disse ele, lentamente, me olhando atentamente, me dando a chance de lhe dizer se eu não quisesse mais ouvir. Mas em um gesto gentil da minha cabeça, ele continuou.

"Eu estava muito zangado. Com Carlisle por me transformar e não me deixar morrer como os meus pais." Ele olhou para baixo, em seguida, aos seus pés, os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito apertado. "E então eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo, para ser um monstro e atacar os seres humanos, não importa como eu me justifique."

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Era incrivelmente raro quando ele falava sobre esse momento da sua existência. Ele manteve a cabeça para baixo quando ele continuou a falar.

"Quando eu voltei para Carlisle eu estava muito envergonhado. Ele me acolheu de braços abertos, é claro, isso é apenas Carlisle, mas eu me senti tão longe da pessoa que eu tinha sido, a pessoa que eu deveria ser ... não havia mais nada de Edward Masen. " Ele ergueu o rosto e olhou para mim, sua expressão ainda estava guardada. "Eu não mereço ser filho dos meus pais."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, encontrando seu olhar, claro e direto, mostrando-lhe que eu entendi.

"Então você destruiu suas fotos." Eu sussurrei.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Exceto a de meus pais juntos. Eu não queria queimar aquela."

"Você queimou?" Isso era muito ... obscuro.

Ele balançou a cabeça, os olhos tristes, ele apertou os braços sobre o peito, como se estivesse abraçando a si mesmo. "Muito dramático, teatral, muito... simbólico". Ele deu de ombros, em seguida. "Eu sei o suficiente de psicologia pra entender o que estava acontecendo lá. Claro que me arrependi depois. E agora mais ainda." Ele olhou as fotos de Abbey, que agora estavam pregadas com imãs na geladeira.

Eu saí do banco e andei até ele, passei meus braços em torno dele e descansei minha cabeça contra seu peito. Ele trouxe os braços em volta de mim, descruzou os tornozelos e abriu as pernas, deixando-me chegar perto dele. Senti seu rosto contra o meu cabelo e ele me abraçou apertado. O segurei dessa forma durante alguns minutos, apenas pra deixá-lo sentir o quanto ele era amado, enquanto a massa borbulhava longe no fogão.

E então, um pensamento indesejado passou pela minha mente. Então quer dizer que a única foto de Edward humano era com Lucy?

Estremeci mentalmente.

"Nós vamos tirar novas fotos da família," eu disse com firmeza e ele me apertou mais forte. "Muitas".

A visita de Renee passou rapidamente e estávamos de volta estacionamento aeroporto de Port Angeles. Edward tinha nos fotografados nas rochas musgosas, e ela estava feliz.

"Você é uma mãe maravilhosa, Bella", Renee me puxou para um abraço caloroso. Ela se virou para olhar para Edward, do outro lado do carro, colocando Abbey em seu carrinho. Ele estava agachado, colocando um cobertor em volta dela. Ele estava sorrindo, seus lábios se movendo, mas sua voz baixa demais para se ouvir.

"E ele é um pai maravilhoso, tão envolvido".

Eu sorri. Sim, Edward estava envolvido.

"E você e Edward têm a sorte de ter um ao outro. Há algo ... vocês dois se encaixam de alguma forma ... mas eu já lhe disse isso antes. Charlie e eu nos amávamos, mas éramos muito diferentes. " Ela riu e, em seguida, teve um de seus momentos de lucidez. "Charlie e eu não poderíamos trabalhar em conjunto, e eu não acho que você e Edward poderiam trabalhar à parte."

Sim, ela estava certa, e nós descobrimos isso de uma maneira dura.

"E Abbey tem sorte de ter vocês dois." Ela me abraçou em seguida, e era bom sentir seus braços em minha volta de forma carinhosa. Saudei o seu calor e suas palavras e a abraçei de volta, com força. Em seguida, ela sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido. "Certifique-se de obter o seu controle de natalidade resolvido antes de você e Edward voltar a ter ..."

"Mãe!"

"Eu estou apenas ..."

"Mãe, você vai perder o avião." Eu saí do seu abraço e sai em direção ao terminal. Eu tinha certeza que eu podia ouvir Edward rindo atrás de mim.

Meu rosto ainda estava vermelho quando o avião de Renee decolou e voltamos para o carro.

"Você poderia ter me ajudado a sair antes", eu murmurei enquanto empurrava o carrinho. Era o Overlander, o carrinho de Edward, e eu ainda estava convencida que o Day Tripper era mais confortável para empurrar.

"Você quer dizer que eu deveria ter te salvado da conversa de garotas?"

"Sim". Eu empurrei alguns cabelos dos meus olhos e quase cai em linha reta de volta. "Você sabia que ela estava pensando. Você poderia ter criado um desvio ou algo assim."

Ele riu. "Eu estava indo, mas eu achei que estava sendo divertido."

Ele tinha andado com as mãos nos bolsos, mas agora ele puxou-os para fora e enrolou os braços em volta na minha cintura. Eu parei de andar e ele inclinou o rosto mais de perto, descansando sua testa contra a minha. Seus olhos estavam sorrindo.

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, Carlisle teve que falar comigo, também."

"Ele o quê?" Por que todos estão tão interessados em nossa vida sexual? "Quando?"

"Há poucos dias."

"Por que você não me contou?"

Ele se afastou um pouco e colocou meu cabelo solto atrás da minha orelha. Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. "Porque é muito cedo e eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada de alguma forma. Eu estava esperando até que as coisas voltassem ao normal." Suas mãos encontraram a minhas costas e ele fez suaves círculos no local.

Eu suspirei. "Edward, eu acho que tudo isso é normal agora." Olhei Abbey e ele riu.

"Provavelmente."

Ele colocou uma mão sobre o carrinho, em seguida, moveu o outro braço ao redor dos meus ombros e começamos a andar novamente.

"Então o que Carlisle disse?" Eu estava fazendo uma careta, envergonhada.

"Não muito. Mais detalhes não foram discutidos. Ele só me perguntou se eu tinha pensado em algum tipo de contracepção e eu disse que achava que era um pouco cedo para discutir isso, mas achei que o método de barreira iria funcionar melhor. Ele concordou. Foi isso. "

"Você quer dizer preservativos?"

"Sim".

Eu fiz uma careta de novo. "Eles não são realmente difíceis de usar? E sem romantismo?" Eu não tinha experiência, eu pensei só em histórias e filmes ruins.

"Não se você sabe o que está fazendo, eles são realmente muito simples. Eu nunca tive problema com eles."

O que ele disse? Eu saberia dizer como soava, mas o olhar na minha cara o fez rir e ele amassou meu cabelo com a mão.

"Muitas escolas de ensino médio, significam muitas aulas de educação sexual, amor."

Ah, claro. Eu sabia disso. Mas então comecei a rir.

"O quê?" , ele perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Estou só estou imaginando Edward Cullen comprando preservativos."

* * *

Mantivemos um daqueles álbuns de bebê. Colocamos o peso de Abbey, comprimento, cor dos olhos, cor do cabelo - todas as coisas de um bebê normal. Vampiros não precisam dessas coisas, mas era para ela, para quando ela fosse mais velha ... e para mim, depois que eu estivesse transformada. Então, eu poderia recordar.

Carlisle verificava o peso e os reflexos de Abbey todos os dias.

Ela estava se desenvolvendo normalmente, embora em algumas áreas, ela estava à frente do cronograma dos humanos, mas não nada que chamasse muita atenção.

Agora, em oito semanas, ela tinha aproximadamente o tamanho de um bebê de dez semanas. Ela estava segurando confortavelmente o seu chocalho e agitando-o e ela poderia fixar seu olhar em algo ou alguém e segui-lo facilmente. Ela estava mais alerta e consciente do que um bebê mais velho.

Desde os flashes vagos de sua mente Edward já sabia que ela estava associando coisas simples. Ele podia ver que ela reconhece sua família e, quando ela ouve uma voz do outro quarto, ela veria o rosto da pessoa na sua mente antes de vê-lo. Mas sua mente não estava completamente aberta para Edward e seus pensamentos que apareciam e desapareciam gradualmente, como uma televisão com recepção ruim.

Sua pele ainda era aveludada como um recém-nascido, mas notamos que a chupeta não durou muito - seu veneno fraco,começou a dissolver a borracha depois de alguns dias.

E ela sorria muito.

Seu primeiro sorriso tinha sido na clareira. O gravei com cuidado no meu diário e em seu álbum de bebê.

Tinha sido um dia ensolarado e ela estava com quatro semanas. Nós deitamos em um cobertor, enquanto cada um de nós se esticava ao lado dela. E Edward já tinha brilhado e ela admirava tudo com os olhos, encolhendo-se com seu brilho.

E então ela sorriu. Seu sorriso em primeiro lugar.

"Você viu isso?" Minha emoção talvez tenha sido alta demais, porque ela parou de sorrir e me olhou assustada. Edward estava olhando para ela como se tivesse descoberto um tesouro raro e precioso, então ele inclinou a cabeça. Eu pensei que ele ia lhe dar um de seus delicados beijos na testa, mas ele levantou sua blusa e jogou um pouco de framboesa, em sua barriga. E o sorriso voltou e ela fez um balbuciar. Eu estava convencida de que ela estava rindo.

O diário estava quase cheio. Eu ia precisar de um novo em breve... se eu não fosse transformada.

* * *

As fotos de Renee chegaram.

"Ela fez um bom trabalho", eu disse.

"Você parece surpresa", Edward estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto ele segurava o álbum para nós dois vermos. Meus dedos estavam enrolados através do seu cabelo, levantando-o e o deixando cair novamente, tornando-se mais bagunçado do que normalmente era.

"Estou surpresa. Não é sobre a boa aprência, mas que ela realmente não termina o que começa. Eu gosto de pensar que poderíamos conseguir isso para Doce Dezesseis da Abbey ou algo assim."

Ele riu e virou a página. Eram cópias de fotos antigas de mim e Renee anguladas artisticamente com as novas fotos de mim e Abbey. E então havia várias páginas de nós três pelo riacho – em cima das rochas, sentados na grama, eu e Renne segurando Abbey. E também havia algumas que eram lindas, que Renee havia tirado de mim, Abbey e Edward.

"Vejo algumas semelhanças entre Abbey e você como um bebê", disse ele após um momento. "E eu acho que os olhos dela vão ser castanhos, iguais aos seus." Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo quando disse isso.

"Eu pensei que eles poderiam ser verdes", eu disse. "Como os seus foram."

"Eu não sei quanto do meu DNA humano tem. Eu não sei o quanto eu tenho. Mas ela vai definitivamente ter seus olhos."

Ele parecia tão certo disso e eu sorri.

Ela tem meus olhos. Meus olhos humanos. Parte da minha humanidade estaria vivendo em nela.

"Eu não quero esquecer este tempo com ela, Edward." Minha voz tremeu um pouco. "Estou escrevendo no meu diário todos os dias, mas ... estou com medo, eu não vou lembrar de tudo."

Ele se sentou rapidamente, largou o álbum e pos as mão no meu rosto. Seus olhos âmbar seguraram os meus, enquanto seus polegares passaram pela minha face.

"Você não vai esquecer, amor. Você vai manter todas essas lembranças."

"Mas elas podem ser distorcidas."

"Não. As que você conserva se tornam nítidas e claras. Se você trabalhar nelas."

"Mas há tantas coisas para lembrar, não pode caber a cada dia, cada sorriso em meu cérebro."

"Não em um cérebro humano, mas você pode no cérebro de um vampiro." Ele deixou cair as mãos até os ombros e olhou profundamente em meus olhos. Houve convicção e certeza em sua voz quando ele falou.

"Você vai ler a uma velocidade de vampiro, por isso só vai te levar alguns minutos para ler seu diário a cada dia e depois de alguns meses as memórias serão definidas. E nós vamos olhar para as fotos, e eu vou falar com você sobre as coisas. Coisas que fizemos. Sobre a noite em que ela nasceu, sobre a primeira vez que a levamos para clareira e como ela sorriu. "

Eu balancei a cabeça. "E eu vou lembrá-la sobre as músicas que você canta pra ela, o cobertor de ursinhos, e a canção da Wombles. E como era a pele dela quando você a abraçou pela primeira vez, ou a sensação da primeira vez que a alimentou. "

"Eu não quero perder tudo isso", eu sussurrei e uma única lágrima caiu minha bochecha.

"Oh, Bella, você não vai, amor". Ele me puxou para seu colo e, em seguida, me embalou, debaixo do seu queixo. "Você vai se lembrar, e eu vou lembrá-la todos os dias. E assim vai ser, cada vez que você olhar para ela."

Eu balancei a cabeça vagamente e ele continuou falando como uma mão acariciando minha bochecha, enquanto a outra me segurava.

"Principalmente, quando nos mudamos, somos levados pra longe da família e amigos, de tudo que é familiar. Mas você ainda nos tem e vai fazer uma diferença enorme."

"Eu vou ser levada pra longe de Charlie", eu disse baixinho, e ele me segurou mais apertado.

"Eu sei", ele suspirou.

"Como vou saber quando é o momento certo? E, como vou dizer adeus?" Meu coração tremeu quando eu pensei o quanto Charlie adorava Abbey. "Nós deveríamos ter nos afastado após o casamento e nunca contado a ninguém sobre o bebê. Vai ser muito difícil tirá-la dele." Minha respiração estava se tornando instável enquanto eu tentava não chorar.

Esfreguei as mãos nos meus olhos. "Eu queria alguém que pudesse tomar a decisão por mim", eu murmurei para mim mesma, mas eu sabia que ele me ouviria e eu sabia que ele ia responder e eu sabia que resposta seria.

"Só você pode tomar essa decisão, amor."

Sim, eu sabia.

* * *

Edward abriu a porta do passageiro e me ajudou a sair do carro. Eu arrumei meu casaco e ele abriu a porta traseira, balançou o saco das fraldas graciosamente sobre seu ombro e ergueu Abbey do seu assento do carro para os seus braços. Ele colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e entramos no café.

O colégio estava fechado para o verão e meus amigos tinham começado a retornar à Forks. Jessica estava planejando uma festa de verão para toda a nossa turma, mas Angela tinha organizado um pequeno almoço para que o nosso grupo de amigos pudesse conhecer Abbey.

"Ooh, olhe! Ela é tão pequena!" Jess saltou da mesa e correu para nós, assim que entramos.

"Olá, Abbey", ela arrulhou. "Posso segurá-la?"

"Deixem-nos sair da porta, Jess," Angela revirou os olhos e eu atirei-lhe um sorriso agradecido. "Parabéns, Bella", ela me abraçou. "E Edward," ela sorriu timidamente e o sorriso de retorne dele foi morno. Ela olhou atentamente para Abbey. "Ela é linda", disse ela e eu tive que concordar.

Sentamos-nos e eu reparei que Mike e Eric estavam muito desconfortáveis quando disseram oi, seus olhos focados em Abbey. Ben olhou curioso, um leve sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ele observava.

"Será que ela, você sabe, vai chorar?" Mike soou quase nervoso.

"Isso depende", Edward disse vagamente, nem sequer olhando para ele enquanto ele tocava com os pés de Abbey. Suas meias tinham leões roxos.

Ela estava sentada na dobra do seu braço, olhando para cima, para o lustre pendente. Ela piscou algumas vezes, então deu um bocejo enorme.

"Ahhh," Jess se abraçou, sorrindo. "Então,como é ter um bebê?" ela emocionou-se.

"É ótimo. O trabalho é duro as vezes, mas é ótimo." Deixei por isso mesmo. Eu não acho que poderia explicar a profundidade e a complexidade dos sentimentos pra Jessica. Angela talvez, mas não Jess.

"É verdade que você fez o parto Edward?" Angela perguntou, sorrindo. Todo mundo sabia, claro. Charlie tinha orgulhosamente contado a todos que seu genro tinha trazido sua neta ao mundo em casa, sozinho.

"Sim", Edward sorriu e apertou com a mão livre, a minha perna debaixo da mesa.

Mike e Eric arregalaram os olhos - não havia outra maneira de descrevê-los.

"Como foi isso?" Eric estava fazendo uma careta e eu tinha certeza de que ele realmente não queria saber a resposta, enquanto Mike estava distraindo-se com o saleiro.

"Terrível e lindo", Edward seguiu sua resposta simples, com um sorriso. Sua mão livre abandonou minha perna quando Abbey espirrou. Ele olhou para ela, fingindo surpresa, seus olhos e boca abertos. Ela sorriu para ele e bateu as mãozinhas. Ele sorriu de volta e beijou sua testa.

"Tão linda!" Jess bateu palmas. "Como você sabia o que fazer, Edward?" ela estava ansiosa para mais detalhes, eu podia ver.

"Vídeos de preparação ", disse ele suavemente. Pra não mencionar os dois diplomas médicos.

"E o que aconteceu?" Ela se virou para mim então. "É como na televisão?"

"Er ..."

"Não na ordem ". Edward pegou um dos menus e por um momento toda a discussão de bebê havia sido deixada de lado e todos estavam atentos as suas porções de nachos gigantes.

Edward deu um gemido baixo, frustrado. Era um som particular, eu sabia que era sobre Mike Newton e eu segurei o menu um pouco mais quando eu sussurrei.

"Mike?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Sexo?"

Ele hesitou, então deu um breve aceno. Eu sorri e apertei seu braço confortavelmente, sentindo os músculos sólidos sob o tecido fino de sua camisa. Mas então meu sorriso desapareceu. Eu não sei especificamente o que Mike estava pensando, mas desta vez... Ele podia estar certo.

Ainda estávamos fazendo sexo?

Não.

Ficamos muito afetuosos. Havia muitos abraços e beijos e abraços, mas eu não sentia a necessidade de mais nada agora... e o pensamento de algo mais me fez sentir um pouco nervosa. Eu sabia que estava bem para ir em frente, eu sabia que havia uma caixa de preservativos na cabeceira de Edward. Eu também sabia que era comum as mulheres se sentirem assim, depois de ter um bebê, eu só esperava que não durasse muito tempo.

Edward nunca disse nada. Ele nunca fez nada que me fizesse sentir pressionada. Ele era paciente, claramente me deixando fazer o primeiro movimento, apesar de que duas noites atrás ele havia me testado.

Ele tinha enrolado em volta de mim na nossa cama, puxado as minhas costas contra seu peito e seus dedos correu levemente ao longo do meu braço, como freqüentemente faziam. Então, depois de alguns circuitos do pulso ao ombro, ele tinha com muito cuidado descansado seus dedos no meu quadril, fazendo alguns pequenos círculos por cima do meu shorts. Ele achou legal e eu suspirei baixinho. Seus dedos se moveram um pouco e eu o senti hesitar antes de ele deslizar as pontas dos dedos sob a minha blusa, tocando levemente a pele nua de meu estômago, perto do meu quadril.

Eu fiquei tensa. Ele soube imediatamente que eu estava desconfortável e seus dedos foram embora, de volta para afagar o meu braço novamente.

Eu virei para ele. "Edward me desculpe ..."

Ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios e sorriu. "Não, amor, me desculpe. Eu não devia ter ..."

Eu virei minha cabeça e movi seu dedo fora. "Não, sou eu, eu ..."

Ele virou-me de volta ao redor, me puxou contra seu peito novamente e beijou o meu cabelo.

"Sempre que você estiver pronta, amor."

"Mas ... eu sei que foi um tempo ..."

E ele se inclinou sobre o cotovelo para que ele pudesse me olhar no rosto. Seus olhos estavam felizes, sorrindo. "Bella, quanto tempo você espera por mim?" Ele estava tão perto que seus cabelos caíram nos meus olhos.

Eu ri e brinquei com seu cabelo.

"Bem, eu espero não demorar muito tempo."

Ele havia deitado para trás para baixo atrás de mim.

"Não importa se isso acontecer, Bella. Lembra do que você me disse na clareira no primeiro dia?" E ele me abraçou firmemente a ele e beijou a minha nuca. "Isto é o suficiente."

Edward percebeu onde meus pensamentos estavam - ele estava me observando enquanto eu mastigava meu lábio, olhando fixamente para o menu. Olhei para ele. A boca dele se curvou em um meio sorriso e ele piscou para mim. Então, ele cruzou os olhos levemente e um riso me escapou. Ele sorriu e colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro, aninhando sua cabeça contra a minha e olhando para todo o mundo como se estivéssemos levando o menu muito a sério. E apesar da frieza de seu corpo, eu podia sentir o calor e o amor no seu toque e eu sabia que ele estava dizendo - _é o suficiente_.

Nossas refeições vieram e a conversa se voltou para a faculdade e o emprego, e foi bom ouvir notícias de todos.

Angela estava gostando de antropologia. Eric e Ben estavam ambos fazendo ciência ambiental, mas estava achando difícil. Mike e Jessica estavam na mesma escola, o relacionamento deles ainda está em novo-novamente. Ele estava indo bem com a gerência de esportes, e ela estava se divertindo com o jornalismo - eu só poderia vê-la trabalhando em um tablóide.

"Você sabe, você está ótima, Bella", ela ficou resmungando com a boca cheia de nachos. "Você está como antes."

Corei um pouco. Olhei bem, mas meu estômago estava mais calmo agora, e mais arredondado. Eu duvidasse de que ele nunca iria ser firme novamente. Embora as estrias estivessem começando a desaparecer. Todas as minhas calças eram novas. E em um tamanho maior.

"Obrigada Jess,".

"E a Abbey é tão calma", acrescentou.

Ela era. Ela estava deitada nos braços de Edward , olhando para o pingente de luz novamente. Edward amava a alimentá-la, o sorriso em seu rosto agora era a prova, mas também era uma cobertura conveniente para ele não comer. "Vou comer com a Bella," ele disse, e ninguém realmente percebeu que ele ocasionalmente pegava um nacho ou um pedaço de salada, e escondia em seu guardanapo no colo.

"Realmente não parece muito difícil, ter um bebê." Jess continuou. Eu sabia que meus olhos tinham sido abertos um pouco com o seu comentário e eu tentei fazer com que parecesse interesse em vez de surpresa.

Ela se virou para Mike ao lado dela. "Quero dizer, se Edward pode entregar um bebê por si mesmo, e Bella parece a mesma, e Abbey apenas dorme e come. Quão difícil pode ser?" Ela suspirou e deu um sorriso pretensioso na direção de Abbey. "Ooh, eu acho que eu gostaria de ter um agora!"

Mike cuspiu seu refrigerante sobre a mesa.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou, o rosto vermelho, enquanto enxugava o refrigerante.

"Quero dizer, vocês estão conseguindo, e muita..."

"Jess, você tem uma lista de músicas para a festa ainda?" Mike a interrompeu.

"Hum? Oh, não, ainda não. Ela não é linda, Mike?"

"Sim, linda. Eric, você tem algumas músicas legais que você pode trazer, né? '

"Claro", Eric assentiu com a cabeça, obviamente contente por estar fora do assunto do bebê. "Eu tenho o novo ..."

Abbey escolheu aquele momento para afastar sua mamadeira e começar a chorar. Sua pele rosa suave se transformou em um vermelho vivo e seu rosto se transformou em uma carranca. Seus sons de sucção calmos se transformaram em um grito irado.

Jess saltou, o rosto mostrando choque com a mudança repentina e dramática do temperamento de Abbey.

Em uma rotina já conhecida tomei a toalha dela e a coloquei sobre meu ombro. Edward a entregou pra mim e eu a segurei, esfregando as costas dela, enquanto ela continuava a gritar. Me virei em minha cadeira de modo que Edward pudesse ver seu rosto. Bati e esfreguei por talvez um minuto, enquanto ela chorava.

"Estamos chegando perto?" Eu perguntei. Ela tinha um padrão familiar com a dor do vento e agora seus olhos sempre abriam um pouco antes dela arrotar.

"Hum, ainda não", Edward respondeu. "Oh, espere... lá vai ela, os olhos abertos."

E depois ...

"Brrrup".

E a paz.

"Boa menina", eu ouvi Edward, sussurrar baixinho, atrás de mim.

"Ela faz muito isso?" Jess perguntou, olhando desconfiada agora.

"Sim", eu sorri enquanto eu trouxe Abbey pra se sentar em meus braços. "Ela faz. Mas nós tivemos sorte desta vez, o choro não durou por muito tempo. "Às vezes, ela pode chorar por quinze ou vinte minutos se ela tiver uma bolha de ar presa".

"Oh, realmente?"

"Uh huh". Abbey se contorceu e franziu o cenho. Eu peguei a toalha de cima do meu ombro e segurei na frente dela. "Eu não acho que tenha acabado ainda, embora." Havia uma outra manobra, um pouco de gemido e, em seguida Abbey vomitou um pouco de leite, ao mesmo tempo, ela encheu a fralda. O visual do vômito,do som e cheiro da fralda fez Jess empalidecer.

Em outro momento bem praticado, Edward reuniu as toalhas sujas das minhas mãos. Ele gentilmente enxugou rosto de Abbey com sua mão, onde parte do leite havia derramado. Enrolou a toalha e puxou zip-loc da bolsa de fraldas e colocou a toalha dentro.

"Eles não têm um berçário aqui ", disse ele olhando em volta. "Eu vou mudar ela no carro." Ele estendeu a mão para levá-la.

"Em seu carro?" Eric ficou horrorizado. "No Volvo?"

"Onde mais ele iria fazer isso?" Ben falou.

"Mas tem assentos de couro", Eric quase choramingou e Ben revirou os olhos.

"Você fica aqui, Bella. Edward, eu vou segurar a porta para você." E Ben levantou-se e mudou-se para a porta, mantendo-a aberta.

Edward sorriu para mim quando Abbey se aninhou confortavelmente em seu braço.

"Vamos Abbey", disse ele, sorrindo enquanto ela deu outro grande bocejo. "Venha com o papai e nós vamos limpa-la um pouco." Ele pendurou o saco de fraldas no ombro esquerdo e, agradeceu Ben.

Jessica virou a conversa de volta para a festa.

"Então você quer ir?" Edward perguntou.

"Onde?"

"Festa da Jessica."

Eu estava sentada no sofá, abraçando Abbey no meu colo, roçando meus lábios em seus cabelos, soprando sua bochecha. Edward sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão diante de mim, entretendo-a com uma nova rodada de caretas. Ele era um mestre nisso. Até agora, ela parecia gostar, mais o rosnado de vampiro era o melhor. Ele dava mais sorrisos do que o torto, a língua pra fora, minha favorita era a careta de sono. Às vezes, ele soprava uma respiração suave em seu rosto e ela piscava e sorria.

Quando eu não lhe respondi, ele olhou para cima, enquanto ele revirava os olhos e eu ri.

"Você é o mesmo menino que eu me sentei ao lado no meu primeiro dia em Biologia?

"Não", ele riu. "Absolutamente não." E empurrou o cabelo para fora de seus olhos.

"Então você quer ir?"

Ele se inclinou para beijar o pé direito de Abbey e ele riu quando ela o empurrou longe, os dedos dos pés pegando no nariz dele. Ela riu também.

"Eu nunca fui em grandes festas, você sabe disso." Eu disse. "E nós teríamos que deixá-la em casa." Apenas o pensamento fez meu estômago apertar.

"Eu sei", Edward suspirou, franzindo a testa. "Mas ela estaria em boas mãos, e poderia ser bom para você ter uma mudança de rotina."

Olhei para ele. Seus olhos eram suaves, como o seu sorriso.

"Eu estou ficando chata?"

"Não!" Seus olhos se abriram rápido. "Não, você nunca vai ser. Mas você tem dezenove anos, festas são normais e sua vida tomou um caminho diferente, provavelmente é uma boa curtir seus dezenove anos, às vezes ... se a oportunidade surgir." Ele estava sorrindo novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Talvez."

"E é só na cidade, na casa dos pais dela, não é?"

"Sim".

"Nós podemos apenas ficar um par de horas e dizer Olá.

E de repente um sorriso esticou através da minha cara. "Você está sem esperança, Edward."

Ele veio se sentar perto de mim e me beijou, sorrindo.

"Eu sei".

"Ok, nós vamos. É uma festa dos anos sessenta, você já ouviu essa parte? Ela está exagerando nas musicas sobre o tema." Eu odiava festas temáticas.

Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou dolorosamente. "Sim".

"Então, eu acho que a bandana sai do armário, agora, não é?" Brinquei, provocando Edward.

"Eu já lhe disse antes, eu não tenho nenhuma bandana." Sua irritação era clara e eu ri. "Enfim, é dos anos sessenta, não é? Não é especificamente hippie?"

"Sim ... e?"

"E todos ... pensam em hippie quando o tema é anos sessenta, Eu poderia usar um terno escuro, camisa branca e gravata estreita e ainda estar no tema."

"Não se atreva. Se eu me vestir com hippie, você também vai."

Ele revirou os olhos e gemeu quando Abbey começou a bocejar. Ela colocou seus em seus olhos e esfregou.

"Hora de dormir, papai vai fazer mais caretas amanhã", disse, beijando-a quando eu me levantei. Edward ficou comigo e beijou a testa de Abbey e fomos para o berçário.

"Bella, amor... espera", ele estava olhando para a porta. Ele respirou profundamente, virou para mim e estendeu as mãos para Abbey.

"Vou coloca-la no berço e Alice está vindo para vê-la."

Ela entrou pela porta armada com um saco de roupa, e um álbum de fotos de couro.

"Eu vi que você está indo para a festa de Jessica. Você vai precisar de minha ajuda." Ela jogou o álbum no sofá e levantou o saco.

"E Edward há mais do que hippies nos anos sessenta. Ela ouviu isso? "Você não tem que se vestir como uma criança." Ela abriu o zíper do saco. "Isso é do meu arquivo de moda."

"Você tem um arquivo de moda?"

"É claro, eu seleciono itens ao longo dos anos. Tenho algumas peças muito valiosas -... Chanel, Cardin, Mary Quant. "É como colecionar obras de arte" Eu nunca tinha visto isso, mas eu supus que ela tinha razão. "Agora, eu acho que isso vai ficar bem em você." Ela tirou um vestido e o levantou, o rosto animado. "Bem, o que você acha? É sixties, mas é o olhar mod."

Eu balancei a cabeça, sem entender o que aquilo significava e ela revirou os olhos pra mim.

"É a interpretação Yves St Laurent de retângulos Pier de Mondrian", disse ela triunfante.

Eu ainda não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas me pareceu caro. O vestido parecia familiar. Eu tinha visto coisas semelhantes em revistas e filmes. Era curto, direto e simples, sem mangas. Listras pretas o dividiam em retângulos de maioria branca, com um grande retângulo vermelho na frente, um pequeno retângulo azul perto do ombro e uma borda amarela estreita na parte inferior.

Ela o ergueu contra mim, e estreitou seus olhos dourados. Eu sabia que ela estava calculando o ajuste e ela deu um aceno rápido, aprovando e colocando o vestido de volta na bolsa.

"Você vai vir, também, Alice? A turma toda está convidada."

"Eu sei. Mas eu não, prefiro ficar com a Abbey", ela sorriu.

"Agora, para Edward", ela estava de volta aos negócios, ela se sentou no sofá e abriu o álbum de fotos. Ela deu um tapinha no assento ao lado dela e eu me sentei. "Tenho duas roupas que ele usava nos anos sesseta. Ele não gostou tanto assim, mais ele vai usar o que você escolher pra ele."

As fotos de Alice me fascinaram. "Eu não sabia que tinha essas", eu disse.

Parecia que os Cullen iam a festas fantasia todos os dias do ano. Ternos risca-de-giz, saias rodadas, chapéus, luvas, mini saias, ombreiras, cintura baixa, jaquetas de couro, polainas, jeans lavados.

"Vampiros realmente não precisam de fotos pra serem lembrado das coisas, a menos que você queira mostrar a alguém algo que eles não estavam lá para ver." Ela inclinou a cabeça e franziu o cenho. "Será que isso faz sentido?"

"Er, sim, eu penso assim."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Mas eu só gosto de fotos."

Me lembrei das fotos do baile de formatura e do casamento. E da minha festa de aniversário desastrosa de 18 anos.

"Agora,olhe me diga o que você acha?" ela apontou para uma foto. "Eu não posso ver o que ele está usando até que você decida".

Engoli em seco um pouco. Havia Edward, vestindo uma camisa branca frouxa com uma bandana por baixo, uma gravata e um par de jeans apertados que deflagrava na parte inferior. Eu ri. Então ainda havia a bandana depois de tudo!

E seu cabelo era diferente. Escovado para a frente, parecia mais reto, mais ele ficava pendurado em torno do seu rosto e de alguma forma suas bochechas pareciam ainda mais definidas.

Ele estava de pé ao lado de Jasper, que também estava vestido, na varanda de uma casa que eu não conhecia. Ele não estava sorrindo.

"Ou há um presente." Ela virou a página e meu coração bateu mais forte.

"O que ele está vestindo?" Engoli em seco.

"É a jaqueta Nehru. Ele sempre parecia bem nisso."

Bem? Ele era... Palavras não descreviam. Ele estava... Deslumbrante.

A jaqueta era longa, parando no meio da coxa. Seu corte reto, adaptado, enfatizava os ombros e as linhas perfeitas do seu corpo. O tecido parecia rico, um projeto de paisley azul escuro e roxo. Havia botões de ouro, mas não tinha lapelas e a gola não era plana, mas levantava em torno do seu pescoço em uma banda estreita. Ele usava isso sobre calças brancas. Mais uma vez, seu cabelo estava escovado para a frente, novamente, as maçãs do rosto se destacando. Novamente ele não estava sorrindo.

"Então?" Alice perguntou.

"Este", eu disse apontando para a jaqueta Nehru e Alice assentiu.

"Boa escolha", disse ela quando o meu olhar caiu sobre uma outra imagem na página oposta.

"O que está acontecendo aqui, Alice?"

"Ah, isso é quando os jogos de vídeo saíram. Emmett tinha acabado de comprar Space Invaders. Você sabe?"

"Já ouvi falar dele."

"Bem, ele apenas trouxe para casa e ele desafiou Edward para jogar contra ele, ver quem conseguia obter a maior pontuação."

A foto os mostrava em um sofá na frente de uma televisão. Emmett estava na ponta da cadeira, boca e olhos bem abertos em estado de choque, era em meados de outono, enquanto suas mãos estavam agarrando os seus cabelos. Edward estava no sofá ao lado dele. Bem, de pé, provavelmente a palavra errada. Edward estava em pé no sofá ao lado dele, as mãos em punhos, socando o ar, o rosto animado, rindo bem alto. A outra mão estava balançando o controle ao redor da cabeça.

"Edward ganhou", disse Alice, desnecessariamente.

"Sim, eu imaginei isso. É uma grande foto". Eu sorri.

"Você gostaria de uma cópia?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

Então, uma idéia começou a se formar na minha mente. Ela se formou e cresceu e assim fez o sorriso no meu rosto. E então a cabeça de Alice, de repente virou pra mim, os olhos brilhantes.

"Essa é uma idéia maravilhosa, Bella!" murmurou, apontando para o quarto e, em seguida, colocando seu dedo em sua boca. "Jasper vai te ajudar." Os movimentos exagerados de seus lábios em silêncio formaram as palavras claras. Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando eu olhei para a foto de Edward saltando de um sofá, em 1978. Sim, foi uma idéia maravilhosa - se fosse possível.

Eu estava pronta. Vestido, maquiagem feita, cabelo arreliado e penteado para trás dentro de uma polaina. E eu estava usando uma bota de cano alto vermelho brilhante. Alice tinha saído cinco minutos antes e eu suspirei quando olhei no espelho. Na verdade, eu não parecia tão ruim. Só... Diferente. Eu não tinha Edward ainda e eu me perguntava como ele estava em sua jaqueta Nehru.

Eu podia ouvi-lo dando instruções para Esme quando eu saiu do nosso quarto.

"Bella, a alimentou apenas meia hora atrás, então poderíamos até estar em casa antes que ela se alimente denovo. Mas aqui está a mamadeira para o caso."

Esme sorriu para mim por cima do ombro de Edward com Abbey em seus braços. Abbey estava sorrindo e soprando bolhas. Sua mão estava agarrando os cabelos de Esme.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Edward. Ela pode ficar toda a noite, se quiser."

Eu sabia que ele disse algo em resposta, mas eu não ouvi.

"Ela gosta de um jogo pouco antes da hora de dormir", eu disse e me juntei a eles. Acariciei bochecha de Abbey, em seguida, a beijei.

"Você vai saber quando ela estiver cansada, ela vai começar a bocejar e agitar os braços ao redor," Edward adicionou.

"E ela rosna um pouco." Eu disse.

"Certo, vamos observar os rosnados e a agitação. Tenho certeza que vamos enfrentar." O sorriso de Esme estava quente e divertido e começamos a rir.

"Eu sei que você vai," Edward disse, sorrindo.

"Agora, eu vou levar essa moça para a casa, Rosalie está arrumando seu antigo quarto e Alice está selecionando uma história."

Ah sim, a mais recente adição à casa dos Cullen – o segundo berçário. O nosso antigo quarto agora tinha seu próprio berço e uma oferta de brinquedos, livros infantis, fraldas e mudanças de roupa, pronto e à espera de uma ocasião como esta. "E Emmett está colocando Mary Poppins".

O sorriso e o olhar severo estavam lutando por um lugar no meu rosto.

"Ele se dá conta de que ela é muito jovem para entender os filmes, não é?"

Edward sorriu. "Ele sabe, amor, ele está apenas usando Abbey como uma desculpa para cantar junto com Julie Andrews."

"Edward," Esme franziu a testa, mas eu podia ver um sorriso puxando os lábios dela. "Ele está muito animado sobre Abbey." Então seu sorriso apareceu de forma adequada e ela sorriu para nós. "Nós todos estamos. Agora vão e se divirtam."

Nós dois nos curvamos para beijar Abbey de novo e quase esbarramos as cabeças. Ela balbuciou pra nós, obviamente, divertindo-se com as nossas palhaçadas. Tentamos novamente, desta vez bem sucedida, e ela desapareceu pela porta nos braços amorosos de Esme.

Edward se virou para mim e eu percebi que nos não havíamos realmente nos entreolhado ainda. Eu dei um passo para trás para ter uma boa visão.

"Uau, você... Edward... uau."

Eu precisava de um momento para apreciá-lo. Sim, lindo de morrer.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo", disse ele, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo meu corpo. "Você está usando botas vermelhas," disse ele enquanto ele se concentrava em meus pés.

"Er, sim." Eu apontei para o meu pé.

"Eu gosto delas", e sua voz me fez tremer ligeiramente e levantou arrepios na minha pele. Ele percebeu claro, e inclinou a cabeça para mim com curiosidade.

"Estamos sozinhos", disse ele, de repente, silêncio.

"Parece estranho, não é?"

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Sim".

Lembrei-me imediatamente do dia em Biologia, quando as luzes foram desligadas e nós assistimos um filme. A eletricidade que tinha voado entre nós, era a mesma agora.

Ele estendeu a mão devagar e colocou as mãos em meus quadris em um movimento que estava hesitante, vigiado. Ele parou por um instante, seus dedos apenas descansando levemente sobre mim, avaliando minha reação. Eu apenas deixei minha boca se curvar em um sorriso, perguntando onde isso acontecia e, focando os sentimentos despertando em meu corpo. Ele deu um pequeno passo para mim, ao mesmo tempo me puxando para mais perto, talvez um centímetro. Houve um formigamento quente em minha pele e agora meus lábios se separaram quando a minha respiração vinha um pouco mais rápido.

Havia apenas o menor dos espaços entre nós e eu fechei meus olhos e senti os lábios de Edward na minha... Testa.

Meus olhos se abriram. Minha testa? O formigamento quente começou a desaparecer, mas notei que ele manteve os lábios na minha pele apenas uma fração maior do que o normal.

Ele se afastou lentamente.

"Vamos lá," ele parecia relutante "Nós vamos nos atrasar".

A eletricidade voltou quando estávamos sentados, em silêncio, no carro escuro. Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando pelo canto do olho, enquanto eu olhava para a frente. Às vezes, seu olhar caia para minhas pernas ... Ele parecia gostar das botas. Seus dedos estavam flexionando no volante e de vez em quando ele levantava a mão, hesitante, então a abaixava, como se ele não conseguisse decidir se me tocava ou não. Depois de duas ou três tentativas, ele estendeu o braço e pegou na minha mão, trazendo de volta a descansar no console entre nós. Nada de anormal nisso, mas o polegar estava acariciando o interior do meu pulso. Ele não tinha me tocado lá por um tempo e a sensação enviou uma corrida quente em meu braço, que corria para o resto do meu corpo.

Eu mordi meus lábios e minha respiração era rápida quando Edward virou para mim. Ele engoliu em seco quando ele olhou nos meus olhos e sua voz fez minhas entranhas derreterem quando ele falou.

"Nós chegamos."

O quê?

"O quê?"

"Chegamos, na festa de Jessica."

"Ah. Ah, certo. Sim".

Ele segurou o meu olhar mais um instante, parecendo indeciso sobre algo, então ele sorriu antes de sair e abrir a minha porta. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo teríamos que ficar, e sair sem ser rude.

A música de Jimi Hendrix estava tocando, havia lâmpadas de lava na mesa do café e da cristaleira e havia mesmo um saco de feijão.

"Veja a ofegação," Edward sussurrou e eu ri.

Sua mão descansava firmemente na parte de baixo das costas, enquanto nós nos movemos em meio à multidão na sala grande e eu podia sentir o calor do seu toque embora sua mão estivesse fria. Uma vez que ele deslizou lentamente sua mão sobre a pele da minha bunda. Ele estava olhando para o outro lugar, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, e por algum motivo isso se tornou mais emocionante.

Jessica parecia mais uma cigana do que um hippie. Era tudo camponês, saias, miçangas e pulseiras e lenços.

"Você gosta do meu símbolo de paz", ela riu, apontando para o desenho em sua bochecha.

"Hum, sim."

"A festa está indo muito bem, não é?" ela borbulhou..

"Fantástica", Edward sorriu e ela riu e dançou fora.

"Está de cabeça para baixo", ele murmurou enquanto ele me puxou para fora da demonstração de kung fu de Eric.

"O que?"

"O símbolo da paz dela."

"O que é então?"

"Ela tem o símbolo da mercedez benz em seu rosto."

Esse só não era o meu tipo de festa. A música estava alta demais para falar. O incenso era muito forte. Alguém tinha colocado um filme de artes marciais com o som baixo e Eric e Tyler estavam copiando os movimentos, simulações de combate um ao outro e gritando. Eu estava ficando com dor de cabeça e após um tempo o cheiro de sândalo e patchouli me fez sentir doente.

"Podemos ir?" Eu disse. Nós já estávamos lá por cerca de uma hora.

Eu estava esfregando os meus olhos e Edward acenou com a cabeça. Ele estava me guiando para a porta quando Eric fez um salto e caiu no saco de feijão. Ele estourou, ele tropeçou e caiu na mesa de café em meio a uma nuvem de pequenas bolas de espuma, quebrando uma das lâmpadas de lava e uma estátua de porcelana de pombos em uma árvore de cerejeira.

"Não! Minha mãe adora essas pombas!" Jessica gritou, lutando contra os as gotas verdes que caiam sobre o tapete creme.

Ela soluçava enquanto Eric freneticamente se desculpava e Mike pegou um pano do sofá e tentou limpar a gosma da lava, mas apenas manchou ainda mais. Em seguida Lauren invadiu.

"Esse é meu poncho!" ela gritou, agarrando o pano da mão de Mike e acidentalmente batendo na lâmpada de lava. Ela caiu, também, e o tapete se tornou uma tela de arte psicodélica e os gemidos de Jess ficaram mais altos.

"Eu acho que a festa acabou, agora, de qualquer maneira," Edward murmurou enquanto nós fomos para o ar fresco e silencioso.

"Você está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, minha cabeça estava limpando. "Eu acho que foi apenas o barulho e o cheiro. Eu não sou muito boa em ser uma adolescente."

Edward riu e levantou a mão do volante para passar sobre o meu cabelo.

"Hum, isso parece bom."

Eu podia sentir o retorno suave da corrente elétrica que havia estado entre nós mais cedo. Eu acho que ele também sentiu. Sua mão veio do meu cabelo para fazer o curso do meu pescoç suaves carícias.

Estendi a mão para sua coxa, descansando minha mão ali, apertando suavemente.

Seu dedo indicador começou a fazer círculos no meu pescoço, dando a volta ao lado e correndo para o meu ombro, em seguida, voltando novamente. Ele fez o circuito várias vez, e cada vez a minha respiração ficava mais rápida, meu coração batia mais rápido, e minha mão apertava mais forte sua perna.

No quinto circuito eu estava quase ofegante e ele estava me observando, e não na estrada. Eu estava me sentindo ousada e eu mudei a minha mão, movendo-a da sua coxa para apertar suavemente entre as pernas.

Ele engasgou, o carro deu uma guinada, e ele rapidamente agarrou o volante com ambas as mãos, os dedos longos segurando forte, quase quebrando. Ele se virou para olhar para mim, as perguntas, o choque de surpresa, em seus olhos.

Eu sorri e mordi meu lábio, levantando uma sobrancelha, eu esperava, sugestivamente.

"Agora?" sua voz era incrédula e eu assenti.

O carro estava fora da estrada e estacionou entre as árvores antes que eu tivesse tempo de piscar.

Ele desligou o motor e virou-se então ele estava de frente para mim, um braço apoiado no volante, o descanso de outros contra a sua sede. Ele olhou nos meus olhos.

"Sério? Agora?"

"Sim".

"Você não quer ...", ele estava fazendo um gesto vago na direção da casa.

"Não."

Ele olhou para mim.

E de repente eu estava tímida. "Mas se você não quiser ..." Eu virei o rosto e imediatamente seus dedos estavam sob meu queixo, trazendo de volta a olhar para ele.

"Não, eu quero dizer ... Sim. Não, eu quero dizer ...", ele parou por um segundo e o choque brilhou em seus olhos desbotados, fundindo-se em desejo. "Eu quero você", ele disse suavemente. O sorriso estava de volta no meu rosto. "Mas eu não posso ..."

O sorriso caiu.

"Não é aqui, em um carro na beira da estrada. Bella, não é bom o suficiente, eu nunca poderia levá-lo ..."

"É bom, é bom o suficiente, me levar", e lancei-me a ele e bloqueado os meus lábios nos dele.

"Mas Bella, é ...", sua voz foi abafada pela minha boca. "Isso não foi como eu planejei ... lá iam ser lençóis de seda e velas." Ele não sabia onde colocar as mãos, ele estava em conflito, sem saber o que fazer.

"Eu não preciso deles", corri as palavras. "Eu preciso de você e esta é uma experiência humana adolescente Eu quero, por favor."

Eu me afastei corretamente para olhar em seus olhos. Eles eram muito escuros, e eu podia ver o desejo de lutar com o romance e o cavalheirismo. O cavalheiro estava lutando com o adolescente cheio de luxúria.

Levou apenas uma varredura da minha língua pelo meu lábio inferior... e o adolescente ganhou. E então Edward Cullen rosnou três palavras que eu nunca esperava ouvir dele ...

"Banco de trás. Agora".

A necessidade súbita de sua voz enviou uma onda de calor através de mim, mas quando me virei para escalar os lugares eu congelei. E ele também.

A cadeirinha de Abbey.

Olhamos um para o outro por um momento e então Edward desamarrou o banco e sentou-se na cadeira do motorista,ele se moveu tão rápido que foi um borrão. Ele me levantou e me deitou delicadamente sobre o couro.

Eram só braços e pernas no espaço confinado. Minha boca quente contra a sua fria. Bati com a cabeça contra a porta duas vezes e ele esfregou e me puxou de volta pra ele.

A jaqueta Nehru parecia boa, mas foi um pesadelo para sair. Muito tecido, botões demais. Depois de um momento desastrado da minha parte, os dedos longos de Edward agarraram os lados e ele a puxou. O tecido rasgou e os botões desapareceram.

"A sua jaqueta...", eu murmurei.

"Eu nunca gostei dela ." E ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço.

Então ele se sentou e eu gemi com a visão dele. Peito perfeito e ombros perfeitos, seu corpo se movimentando com a respiração pesada, olhos escuros, lábios entreabertos, sentado em cima de mim.

Tinha sido um longo tempo.

"Eu te amo, Bella", sua voz era áspera, quase rouca.

"Eu te amo".

Ele voltou para baixo, seus lábios colidiram com os meus, e eu podia sentir o quanto ele me queria ... e depois ele parou.

"O quê? Na...," Não banque o Sr Darcy agora!

Ele gemeu, um gemido infeliz, e sentou no chão do carro, as mãos em seus cabelos, seus lábios entre os dentes, olhos fechados, quase como se estivesse sentindo dor.

"Edward?"

As mãos dele ficaram agarradas em seus cabelos, seus olhos se abriram e olhava para mim, triste, frustrado.

"Proteção", ele sussurrou.

"Oh".

Ele tirou as mãos do seu cabelo e deixou cair a cabeça para trás contra o painel da porta. Bateu-o suavemente um par de vezes.

"Bem, quanto mais rápido você pode nos levar para casa?"

Muito rápido.

Era quase como a noite que eu entrei em trabalho de parto. O carro derrapou até parar no gramado da grama, a lama voando. Eu estava fora e nos braços de Edward enquanto ele chutava a porta e caminhava por entre as árvores para o chalé.

Dentro, ele me pôs no quarto e ficou me olhando. De repente, a urgência frenética do carro havia desaparecido, mas a eletricidade ainda despertava entre nós, misturada agora com antecipação. E os nervos.

"Olá", ele sussurrou timidamente, o sorriso torto em seu lugar e me fazendo derreter deliciosamente e completamente.

"Olá", eu sussurrei de volta.

Ele olhou ao redor da sala - a bichos de pelúcia na cama e no chão, os livros de história sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Ainda não há velas e lençóis de seda", ele encolheu os ombros.

"Da próxima vez", eu sussurrei.

Silêncio.

Seu peito nu expandido enquanto ele tomava uma respiração profunda, equilibrando. Eu tomei uma respiração da minha própria. Lentamente, ele fechou a distância entre nós, estendendo um dedo para passar levemente sobre o meu pulso.

"Eu perdi você", ele respirou. Seu dedo circulou sobre meu pulso e se arrastou lentamente pelo meu braço. Seus olhos ficaram nos meus e seu toque gelado deixou um fogo na minha pele.

"Eu pensei sobre isso", disse ele suavemente enquanto seu dedo se moveu até o meu ombro.

De repente, ele estava atrás de mim.

"Sobre nós", seu dedo tocou o zíper na parte de trás do vestido e eu mordi meu lábio quando eu olhava, sim.

"Sobre nós juntos novamente." Seus dedos traçaram a pele da minha coluna, ele puxou o zíper para baixo. Eu tremia e os retângulos estavam em uma poça aos meus pés.

"Eu quero fazer amor com você lentamente, em nossa cama, Bella." Ele deslizou meu sutiã do meu corpo, seus lábios beijando e chupando levemente meu ombro e pescoço. Meus olhos se fecharam e minha mente se foi.

"E no banho." Ele deu uma volta na minha frente e ficou de joelhos, beijando meu estômago, a língua passeando levemente até o meu umbigo, enquanto seus dedos deslizaram sacudindo minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas, sobre as botas vermelhas, e pra fora. Ele gemia baixinho. Enrolei meus dedos no seu cabelo de seda.

"E lá fora, à noite, sobre um cobertor, sob as estrelas." Ele chupou o interior da minha coxa, em seguida, me agarrou quando meus joelhos fraquejaram. Ele me levantou da cama e eu fiquei ali, nua, só com as botas, sob seu olhar.

Ele sorriu e me deu uma risadinha, um som pouco nervoso.

"E no Volvo? Eu brinquei.

Seus olhos estavam nos meus, minhas mãos estavam na cintura enquanto ele desfazia o fecho da camisa, puxando-a livre e deixando-a cair no chão.

"No Volvo", ele balançou a cabeça enquanto ele puxava lentamente o zíper da sua calça, passando o tecido pelos seus quadris. Elas caíram e ele as chutou.

Engoli em seco. Fazia três meses. Era como se sua beleza me surpreendesse pela primeira vez, tudo de novo e minha cabeça girou.

"Realmente, no Volvo? Eu botei pra fora.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Está na lista, agora," ele sorriu.

"Hum, o que mais está na lista?"

"Muitas coisas." Eu não acho que era possível, mas seus olhos ficaram ainda mais escuros e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta.

"Diga-me?"

"Prefiro mostrá-la."

E então ele subiu na cama, subindo no meu corpo e sentando em cima de mim. Ele traçou linhas onduladas sobre os meus seios, minhas costelas, e meu estômago. As provocações de seus dedos, as promessas em seu toque, me fizeram choramingar e arquear de prazer. Correspondendo ao desejo evidente em seus olhos.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para os seus braços. Ele traçou a minha boca com o dedo enquanto ele falava e eu podia sentir o tremor dos meus lábios contra sua pele.

"Hoje, começamos com o quarto, Bella", ele sussurrou. "Nós começamos a conhecer um ao outro novamente." E então ele me beijou, profundamente e lentamente. Ele procurou encontrar novos locais de prazer, novas sensações do meu corpo amadurecido, os lábios seguindo o caminho dos seus dedos, fazendo-me arfar, gemer e rasgar os lençóis.

Então ele parou e eu olhei para cima.

Seus lábios se separaram um pouco e a ponta da sua língua apenas tocou seu lábio inferior. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa de cabeceira e tirou algo da gaveta. E de repente ele ficou tímido, enquanto segurava o pacote pequeno, e me deu uma risadinha.

Eu estava ofegante quando eu o assisti. Ele olhou para mim, com a sobrancelha levantada e eu assenti. Ele começou a abri-lo, mas ele hesitou. Ele olhou para mim novamente, agora com o cabelo caindo em seus olhos.

"Eu sei que isso não parece muito romântico pra você ...", houve a sugestão de um pedido de desculpas em sua voz quando ele me empurrou de costas para que eu pudesse ver a luz em seus olhos. "Mas há caminhos que possam ser, Bella."

Meu coração pulou e eu balançou a cabeça, imaginando o que ele tinha planejado. Mudei um pouco e percebi que ainda estava usando as botas. Eu me contorci, tentando desesperadamente chutá-las para que pudéssemos continuar com o romance, mas sua mão na minha coxa me acalmou. Seu sorriso era tímido novamente quando ele olhou para mim através daqueles cílios.

"Bella, eu me pergunto ...", ele engoliu em seco. "Você pode deixar as botas para mim, por favor, amor?"

Eu estava tímido quando fomos para a casa na manhã seguinte. Meu rosto corou antes mesmo de atravessar a porta da frente, Edward passou o braço em minha volta.

"Então, como foi a festa dos humanos?" Emmett explodiu quando entramos. Ele estava deitado no chão com Jasper, construindo o que parecia uma versão Lego de Seattle Space Needle.

"Tudo bem", Edward disse simplesmente.

Alice estava abraçando Abbey e caminhamos diretamente para ela e eu peguei para fora de seus braços. Edward se inclinou para beijar-lhe a testa. Eu a abracei para mim, parecia um longo tempo.

"Olá, como vai minha menina?" E ela me deu um sorriso gomoso e bateu as palmas na maneira.

Caminhamos até o sofá para se sentar. Depois de alguns mimos, a passei para Edward que a sentou em seu colo, a mão livre, segurando a minha na sua coxa.

"Como ela foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela foi perfeita", Rosalie sorriu.

"Ela bebeu todo o leite dela, e comeu mais do purê de abóbora," Alice não tentou não sorri, mas não conseguiu se conter. Abbey tinha começado com os sólidos.

"E nós tivemos histórias e canções ...", Rosalie adicionou.

"E Mary Poppins", Jasper riu.

"Será que ela assistiu alguns?" Eu perguntei, rindo e Edward estava sorrindo, já ouvindo a resposta em pensamentos de alguém.

"Não, mas Emmett fez", Jasper continuou.

Emmett lançou uma peça de Lego em Jasper que pegou sem problemas.

"Obrigado. Eu estava procurando por esse pedaço." Ele voltou para o modelo, cantando baixinho Chim Chimeny sob sua respiração.

Emmett franziu a testa e voltou sua atenção para nós. "Então ... vocês dois se divertiram?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e o blush cobriu minha pele, mas eu não ia deixar ele chegar até mim.

"Durante toda a noite, Emmett", eu respondi-lhe de forma simples e com certeza o vento levou para fora de suas velas.

"Ah, ok". Agora ele parecia envergonhado e confuso e voltou para o seu lego.

Edward foi claramente surpreendido, mas ele estava sorrindo para mim.

"Você quer nos ajudar?" Jasper perguntou e acenou para uma peça de Lego no ar.

"Em um tempo, eu quero dizer Olá em primeiro lugar," Edward respondeu. Ele segurou a mão de Abbey nas suas e apontou para cada um dos seus dedos, contando, 1-5. Ela estava franzindo a testa, focada em suas ações, séria. Eu não pude fazer nada, a não ser ri da sua expressão.

"Suponho que Abbey vai querer ter festas, um dia," Alice disse e todos olharam para ela.

"Ah, hum ...," Edward parecia confuso por um momento e depois olhou para o Abbey. Ela soltou seus dedos e olhou para ele, pegando no seu cabelo.

"Eu acho que nós vamos lidar com esse tipo de coisa quando chegar a hora", disse ele com cuidado, após um momento. Ele olhou para mim, sem saber, pedindo confirmação e eu assenti.

Rosalie deu um sorriso surpreendentemente carinhoso.

"Eu acho que você vai ter todo esse tipo de coisa para tratar, se você quiser que ela tenha uma vida tão normal quanto possível."

E eu comecei a rir de mim mesmo com o pensamento de Edward lidar com namorados.

"O quê?" ele sorriu para mim, curioso.

"Basta saber o que você faria quando ela é for uma adolescente Se você encontrar algum menino subindo através de janela do quarto dela para vê-la dormir."

O sorriso deixou seu rosto e seus olhos endureceram com algo que eu só poderia descrever como ameaça. Sua mandíbula, os planos do seu rosto, todos assumiram que além da sua cara de vampiro, ele estava com uma expressão de pai. E no súbito silêncio da sala olhei para cima e vi Emmett e Jasper com expressões similares em seus rostos. Rosalie estava revirando os olhos e Alice estava sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Olhei para Edward. Ele engoliu em seco e em seguida, seus olhos se acalmaram quando ele olhou para mim. Ele falou, e seu tom era formal e muito bom.

"Bem, se ele amar Abbey tanto quanto eu te amo, então eu não me importaria se ele a visitar. Mas eu pediria a ele para manter horários regulares e para entrar pela porta da frente."

Ah, bem-vindo a 1918.

Rosalie bufou, um som incomum para ela.

"Claro, Edward, é uma resposta muito agradável. Agora diga-nos a sua verdadeira reação."

Ele abaixou os olhos e parecia um pouco envergonhado. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e então ele deu de ombros.

"Seria muito rápido, ele não ia sentir nada."

Ele olhou para minha cara chocada com seus cílios, mas então seus olhos se animaram com a percepção súbita. Ele falou rapidamente.

"Mas você está esquecendo, eu ouviria seus pensamentos antes mesmo dele chegar perto da casa, muito menos em seu quarto. E mesmo que ele visitasse corretamente, eu ouviria cada pensamento, cada idéia, cada plano ". Havia um brilho em seus olhos agora.

"E eu saberia o seu humor e sentimentos," Jasper falou ferozmente, me surpreendendo.

Emmett não disse nada, mas o vi esticando os dedos nos seus punhos quando ele acenou em apoio.

Inclinei-me e beijei Edward suavemente. E eu tinha pena do pobre rapaz, que se apaixonasse por sua filha.

Era 20 de junho... Aniversário de Edward.

Abbey estava fazendo alguns ruídos em seu quarto e Edward se desenrolou de mim e foi buscá-la. Assim que ele saiu do quarto eu cheguei na minha mesa de cabeceira e pegou o seu presente.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou quando ele a trouxe de volta, abraçando-a por perto e olhando para o álbum de fotos sobre a cama. O álbum Renée. Nosso álbum de família.

"Olhe." Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido e ele me olhou, levantou a sobrancelha, curioso. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e eu tomei Abbey dos seus braços.

"Olá", eu sorri para ela e fui recompensada com o seu sorriso banguelo, ela acenou com seus punhos animados quando eu levantei minha camiseta.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, olhando, sorrindo, o álbum de fotografias em suas mãos. Depois de um momento seu olhar mudou do rosto de Abbey até o meu. Ele estava usando o seu meio sorriso e que seria sempre uma das coisas mais bonitas no meu mundo. Ele me beijou suavemente, em seguida, abriu o álbum.

"Então o que está acontecendo aqui?" , ele perguntou, mas eu não disse nada. Em vez disso, eu esperei.

Ele virou a página e depois... Ele congelou.

Eu reorganizei as fotos. Agora, na primeira página havia uma foto de mim como um bebê com Renee e Charlie, uma de Edward e eu com Abbey, e uma foto de Edward ... como um bebê com seus pais.

Eles estavam em um parque, sentado em um cobertor espalhado debaixo de uma árvore. Edward era um bebê no colo da sua mãe - talvez um ano de idade. Seu pai estava sentado ao lado deles. Havia uma cesta - era obviamente um piquenique em andamento.

Ele estava congelado, uma estátua. Então seus lábios se moviam - apenas os lábios. Sua voz era rouca.

"Como?"

Mas eu não respondi a sua pergunta.

"Continue. Há mais uma".

Ele virou a página - os dedos estavam tremendo e, em seguida, seus olhos estavam enormes e seu suspiro foi suave, mas eu ouvi.

Edward e seu pai em um jogo de beisebol. Eles estavam nas arquibancadas, a boca de Edward estava aberta, obviamente chamando algo. Seu pai era o cara feliz, gritando, com o braço em torno do ombro de Edward. Ambos usavam chapéus - Edward usava um boné liso, seu pai um Fedora.

"Como?" seus lábios se moviam, mas desta vez não saiu nenhum som.

"Jasper me ajudou. Imaginamos que, mesmo se os fotógrafos que tiraram fotos de sua família ainda estivessem no negócio, era improvável que eles tinham reimpressões. Então, em vez disso, contatamos o jornal Chicago Daily News. Eles Costumavam ter fotógrafos simplesmente pra sair e tirar fotos das pessoas fazendo coisas normais e colocá-las no papel. "

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, eles têm um enorme arquivo de fotos e você pode encomendar réplicas. Você só precisa fazer uma busca pelo nome. Fizemos uma pesquisa e seu nome veio à tona. Bem, o nome de seu pai."

Ele estava paralisado e eu fiquei quieta por um momento, deixando ele compreender. Eu segurei a mão de Abbey, levando-a aos meus lábios.

"As fotos tinham legendas nos jornais, mas as legendas não vêm nas réplicas." Eu apontei para a imagem. "Esta foi o jogo de beisebol em 1911, certo?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Primeiro jogo da temporada", disse ele baixinho. "Eu tenho a memória do jogo, eu não sabia que havia uma foto."

Eu sorri. "Nós vimos a legenda no arquivo on-line, disse ... proeminente advogado da cidade, Edward Masen, assiste o jogo da primeira bola da temporada com seu filho, Edward Jr." Eu lembrei para que eu pudesse dizer-lhe.

Um pequeno sorriso puxou seus lábios.

"E esta," Eu virei a página. "Este foi em 1902. ... Ele disse:" Eu tentei me lembrar. "Edward e Elizabeth Masen desfrutando de um piquenique no parque da mola com o filho Edward Jr."

Seus dedos traçaram sobre as imagens quando ele sorriu ternamente.

"Feliz aniversário, Edward."

A cabeça dele estalou em torno de mim e ele olhou.

"Eu sei que vampiros não fazem aniversários..." Dei de ombros, deixando a frase inacabada.

Então seus olhos se aqueceram e seu rosto relaxou em um sorriso.

"Obrigado, Bella", ele disse suavemente. Ele se inclinou e me beijou, sua mão chegando a tocar meu rosto enquanto olhava nos meus olhos ... e então sua voz quebrou quando ele falou. "Muito obrigado".

* * *

A última palavra salientou como um floreio. Eu tinha escrito a última linha da última página. Meu diário estava cheio.

Olhei para trás sobre as últimas páginas, olhando para entradas aleatórias.

Sentindo Abbey tocar meu rosto enquanto olhava nos meus olhos, sorrindo ... Eu tinha certeza que ela estava dizendo "eu amo você.

Edward lendo pra Abbey. Fazendo todas as vozes, Pooh, Leitão, Christopher Robin, Coruja. Eu gostei quando ele fez o melhor Eyeore.

Esme e Carlisle brincando de esconde-esconde com sua neta. Eu não tinha certeza qual era mais divertido.

Espirrando quando ela tomava seu banho. Ao observá-la retroceder as pernas do pato de borracha e rindo quando jogava água em seus cabelos.

Edward tocando violão. Criando canções para ela sobre um rato à procura de uma casa. Ou a minha favorita, o gato que se transformou em um morcego. Às vezes ele colocava a guitarra no chão e fazia ações. Sua asa de morcego-gato sempre nos fazia rir.

E a dança. Ás vezes nós dançávamos na sala com Abbey nos observando.

"Vire mamãe", ele dizia e me puxava em seus braços, antes que eu tivesse a chance de protestar, e nos girava. E Abbey nos assistia animada, sorrindo.

Abbey assistindo a um jogo do Mariner's com Charlie. Ele a abraçou, comentando cada corrida, todas as capturas, cada falta. Ela bocejou e adormeceu e eu sorri pensando que meu pai tinha uma valor inestimável.

E o piano. Edward tocando Mozart enquanto Abbey assistia da sua cadeira de bebê. Ele ia explicando as notas, as mudanças de tempo e eu tinha uma sensação de que as aulas não começariam com pauzinhos.

Mostrando a Abbey todos os animais escondidos nas paredes do seu berçário. A coruja, o veado, o sapo.

"Eu pensei que você fosse deixa-la descobrir sozinha," Eu disse a Edward e ele franziu o nariz para mim, sorrindo.

"Eu sempre vou poder adicionar mais."

Ouvi Abbey mexer em sua soneca, então eu coloquei o diário de volta na gaveta da mesa e fui até ela. Ela estava sentada, esperando por mim e quando eu apareci, ela sorriu, mostrando seu novo dente.

Era agosto. Ela estava com quase cinco meses de idade e eu estava com quase vinte anos.

Vinte!

"Olá, Abbey," Sorri quando aninhei em meu braço. "Você teve um bom sono?" Ela se aninhou mais contra mim e senti a paz e alegria que sempre tomava conta de mim quando eu a segurava. Eu beijei seus cabelos. Que estavam mais espessos agora.

"Mah," ela disse e eu sorri.

"Sim, mamãe está aqui."

"Dah",

"Papai foi caçar. Ele vai estar em casa logo. Mas eu pensei que nós pudéssemos visitar o vovô Charlie, dar-lhe uma surpresa, o que você acha? "Ele está adquirindo uma nova tela plana hoje, ele pode nos deixar vê-la."

Ela sorriu e babou e eu levei isso como um sim.

Me virei pra levá-la para fora da sala quando algo chamou minha atenção. Edward tinha acrescentado alguma coisa. Algo pequeno. Atravessei o quarto pra olhar mais de perto. Em um dos troncos da árvore, como se tivesse sido esculpido na casca, estavam três palavras ...

_Edward _

_ama __  
_  
_Bella __  
_

* * *

O caminhão de Sue estava estacionado na casa de Charlie. A porta da frente estava aberta e eu pudia ouvir a voz do meu pai lá dentro.

"Cuidado com a pintura!"

Entrei pela varanda.

"Oi Papai, o que está acontecendo?"

"Ah, minhas meninas!" Ele tirou Abbey dos meus braços. "Olá", disse ele e beijou sua bochecha. Ela bateu palmas e sorriu. "Ei, ela tem um dente!"

"Sim, ela tem". Eu não estava amamentando mais. A combinação de veneno e os dentes do bebê eram um pouco arriscados. Eu já tinha sido mordida uma vez.

"Então, o que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está a nova tela plana?"

Charlie apontou para uma caixa encostada na parede. "Billy está com a minha velha."

"Oh, boa idéia."

Passei por ele pra ir pra a sala. A tela antiga era estava meio fora da parede. Por trás dela , uma mão grande e curvada sobre o topo, a segurando. Uns pares de pernas familiares estavam suportando o seu peso. Jake!

"Sim", Charlie disse, surgindo derrepente. "Jake e Zeke estão a colocando, sem danificar a minha pintura", e mesmo ele dizendo em voz alta a última parte, eu estava concentrado na primeira.

"Zeke?"

"Yeah. Ele só saiu para pegar algumas ferramentas do galpão."

"Eu acho melhor eu ir, pai." Mudei-me para tomar Abbey dele, assim que Jake ergueu os olhos por detrás da televisão.

"Bells!" ele ficou surpreso e não feliz em me ver, isso estava claro. E então Sue veio da cozinha, os olhos arregalados e o rosto nervoso quando me viu.

"Eu sei, eu vou", eu murmurei, acenando para ela, mas meus olhos estavam fixos além dela, a porta traseira aberta em pé.

"Você acabou de chegar", Charlie estava puxando Abbey fora do meu alcance, franzindo a testa, decepcionado.

"Papai, eu tenho que ir." Meu tom de voz era cortante quando eu me mudei de volta para a porta da frente, puxando Charlie comigo enquanto eu puxava Abbey dos seus braços.

Eu estava ciente de que Jake estava se movendo em nossa direção, Sue também, Charlie ainda tinha um braço apertado sobre Abbey e eu estava tentando não parecer suspeita.

"Pai, por favor, eu ..."

E de repente uma enorme sombra escura apareceu no corredor. Zeke estava em pé na soleira da porta da frente.

"Você não tem a chave de fenda do tamanho adequado, então eu tenho esta fora do caminhão."

Facilmente tão grande como Jake, ele já estava começando a tremer como os olhos fixos em Abbey, que estava confusa nos braços de Charlie. Eu podia ver que Zeke estava tentando desesperadamente se controlar, mas não estava funcionando. Eu me joguei na frente de Charlie e Abbey, gritando por meu pai correr com ela, assim que Jake se atirou para frente, se colocando entre mim e Zeke.

E foi apenas um segundo tarde demais.

* * *

Reneé louca, Jacob e Zeke.. Qual a pior parte? ;*


	23. Memórias e Banana amassada

Os dedos de Edward seguraram o pequeno frasco de vidro com cuidado, ele puxou o êmbolo, puxando o líquido transparente dentro da seringa. Minha boca tinha fechou e eu engoli seco, o meu ritmo cardíaco aumentou um pouco como o brilho fino de suor que cobria a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

"Você está bem?" Seus olhos preocupados me olharam por cima do frasco. Ele obviamente pegou a dicas do meu corpo.

"Eu só ... não gosto de agulhas", eu disse e um olhar de descrença cruzou suas feições. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Depois do que aconteceu hoje, considerando o que vai acontecer em breve, e é disso que você tem medo?"

Ele segurou a seringa para cima e eu instintivamente recuei, franzindo o nariz.

"Eu não disse que fazia sentido."

Um canto de sua boca se voltou para cima, apenas insinuando um sorriso. Ele ctampou a agulha e colocou a seringa e o frasco sobre a toalha em cima da minha cômoda velha e veio se sentar na cama à minha frente. Ele cruzou as pernas debaixo dele, empurrou o cabelo para fora de seus olhos e pegou minha mão. Seu polegar passeou sobre meus anéis, os encaixando no meu dedo e ele estudou cuidadosamente seus pequenos movimentos enquanto falava.

"Bella, esta tarde, você foi atingida no peito por um lobisomem psicótico, enquanto outro tentava arrancar sua garganta. Você foi jogada contra uma parede com força suficiente para quebrar o gesso e rachar seu crânio contra os tijolos e ainda ... ".

"Eu sei", cortei. "Mas eu não tinha tempo para ficar com medo, esta tarde. Foi muito rápido e eu estava muito ocupada tentando deixar Abbey segura."

Edward acenou com a cabeça ainda abaixada enquanto seus dedos continuavam a virar meus anéis.

"E depois de tudo foi apenas hum... estranho... e depois bom."

Sua cabeça levantou.

"Bom? Bom? Bella, ele _matou_ você, e é por isso que estamos aqui, fazendo isso agora!" Ele parou e mordeu o lábio, olhando para baixo novamente. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, equilibrando, mas sua voz ainda tremia quando ele falou de novo. "Não era suposto ser assim."

Eu coloquei minha mão contra sua bochecha. Nenhum de nós disse nada, mas ele olhou para a minha janela e eu tinha certeza que ele estava se lembrando da primeira vez ele subiu nela. Arrastei-me em seu colo e passei meus braços ao redor dele,apertado.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Eu prometo."

Estávamos no meu antigo quarto na casa de Charlie por cerca de 20 minutos agora, o céu estava mudando de cor, indo em direção ao crepúsculo. O clima era estranho e não se mantinha fixo. Havia sempre o amor, que era quase palpável, mas foi misturado com traços de tristeza, humor, raiva, desgosto e até mesmo alívio. E um monte de nervos. Eu suspirei enquanto Edward e eu nos abraçávamos e eu pensei no meu longo do dia.

A minha decisão de ser transformada foi feita no segundo em que um lobo gigante fixou seu olhar em minha filha e tentou nos matar.

Eu era um imã para o perigo e Abbey estava sendo arrastada para essa atração magnética agora. Eu não podia permitir isso. Ela precisava de uma mãe que poderia protegê-la adequadamente, e não colocá-la em risco.

Minha decisão foi tomada. Eu teria que mudar - em breve. Eu só não achava que seria tão cedo.

Eu não achava que seria hoje.

De repente, tive um impulso irresistível de registrar tudo.

"Edward, eu quero escrever tudo. Nos temos tempo para fazer isso?" Meu estômago deu um nó com as últimas palavras e de repente eu estava falando rápido. "Eu ... eu sinto que eu tenho que tirar esse dia para fora de mim. Há coisas boas que eu quero lembrar e outras coisas que eu não quero levar comigo ... Eu quero me livrar de tudo." Eu estava respirando um pouco rápido e ele me olhou atentamente por um instante antes de sorrir suavemente.

"Onde posso encontrar papel?" Ele se desenrolou normalmente em torno do meu corpo, ele saiu de cima da cama e se levantou, olhando ao redor do quarto.

"Eu penso que há ainda algumas coisas nas gavetas da mesa."

Ele olhou as gavetas e, no meio encontrou um velho bloco de notas e caneta. Ele trouxe de volta para mim, mas algo no papel o distraiu, seus olhos se apertaram e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Posso ficar com este papel de cima?"

Eu estava desconfiada e meus olhos se estreitaram quando eu olhei para ele. "Eu não sei. Por quê?"

Edward se sentou na cama, com muito cuidado, e me mostrou.

Rabiscos.

Eu obviamente tinha rabiscado em algum momento, há muito tempo, e por entre uma confusão de espirais, formas e redemoinhos que enchiam a página, estava um pequeno coração com Edward escrito nele. Eu estava corando enquanto ele beijava o meu cabelo. Lembrei-me de escrevê-lo agora - não foi muito tempo depois que voltamos da Itália. Foi provavelmente o momento mais "feminino" da minha vida e é claro que ele tinha que encontrá-lo.

"Posso ter isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu estou surpresa que você pode vê-lo entre todos os rabiscos", eu brinquei.

"A visão de vampiro, lembra?" Ele sorriu quando rasgou a folha de fora como um floreio, a dobrou e colocou no seu bolso de trás.

Eu peguei o bloco dele e mastiguei a extremidade da caneta.

"Hum, não sei por onde começar agora. Aconteceram muitas coisas."

Seu humor mudou novamente, os sorrisos silenciosos desapareceram e ele franziu a testa. Ele se deitou no travesseiro e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto eu fiquei sentada de pernas cruzadas ao lado dele.

"Diga-me o que aconteceu", disse ele.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu."

"Eu sei, mas às vezes, se você dizer as palavras em voz alta ajuda a obter os pensamentos claros em sua mente e você é mais capaz de escrevê-los. Basta começar em qualquer lugar."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Ok, Zeke me jogou contra a parede e, em seguida, Jake saltou sobre ele. Charlie me puxou para fora do caminho e de alguma forma ele e Sue me arrastaram para as escadas enquanto ele ainda estava segurando Abbey. Hum, então os lobos estavam lutando, eles quebraram a tela plana e Zeke tinha um grande pedaço de vidro no seu olho e ele correu uivando com Jake atrás. Eu acho que o vidro ainda estava nele. " Eu tremi um pouco e parei para respirar. a mão de Edward estava descansando na minha perna, acariciando, me observando atentamente.

"E eu me senti realmente irritada. Tanta raiva, que eu queria rasgar a cabeça de Zeke fora." Eu podia sentir a raiva em cima de mim novamente. Meu peito estava apertado e meus punhos estavam cerrados. A dor na minha cabeça estava piorando. "E se Jake não estivesse lá, eu acho que poderia ter tentado."

Edward levantou o punho e o beijou, mas ele não falou. Sua ação, porém, teve um efeito calmante e a tensão desapareceu, minhas mãos relaxaram.

Respirei mais um par de vezes.

"Depois disso, basicamente, eu acho que Charlie descobriu a existência dos lobisomens. E então ele deduziu que você e sua família são vampiros. Você chegou completamente perdido e me esmagou na sala de Charlie. Eu lhe pedi para me transformar para que eu pudesse manter Abbey segura e você concordou. Jake voltou e nos disse que Zeke estava sendo levado para o bem e que provavelmente ficou cego de um olho. Você perdeu de novo. Abbey comeu banana amassada e Alice teve uma visão de mim morrendo de traumatismo craniano, se eu tivesse saído da casa de Charlie. "

Eu estava fora do ar.

"E agora, Charlie está fora, com sua família enquanto eles explicam mais coisas para ele. Então ele vai ficar com Sue, enquanto nós ficamos aqui. Você vai injetar morfina em mim e logo em seguida, você vai me morder e me transformar em um vampiro. " Fiz uma pausa para respirar. "Foi um grande dia."

Edward levantou a mão e gentilmente me puxou para baixo em seu peito. Seu rosto estava ilegível, seus olhos estavam fechados.

"Foi um dia muito grande, o amor." Ele beijou meu cabelo. "Será que isso ajudou? Dizer isso em voz alta?"

Me sentei e peguei meu bloco e a caneta.

"Sim, eu penso assim." E eu comecei a escrever.

Não surpreendentemente, a primeira reação de Charlie, após os lobos fugirem foi perguntar _o que diabos acabou de acontecer aqui? _

Mais surpreendentes foram as palavras seguintes. _Então eu acho que essas lendas Quileutes não são apenas histórias loucas._ Descobri que ele estava familiarizado com as lendas - que ele e Billy riam e faziam piadas com eles quando eram meninos. Mas isso não foi tudo o que ele lembrou.

Eu tinha dito a Alice que iria visitar Charlie, então quando meu futuro desapareceu de suas visões, ela entrou em pânico e trouxe Carlisle rapidamente pra me revistar. Com as lendas Quileute frescas em sua mente, percebi que Charlie os observou com novos olhos e eu senti quando as coisas se encaixaram para ele. Seus olhos dourados, a graça inumana, o toque da mão de Alice em seu antebraço. Charlie olhou para os dedos gelados em sua pele, em seguida, olhou em seus olhos. Ele suspirou e sussurrou... Frios.

Assim, enquanto Carlisle me verificava e explicava que eu tinha uma concussão leve, costela quebrada e sugeria que eu fizesse uma tomografia, Alice e Sue com Abbey, levaram Charlie pra a cozinha pra lhe explicarem as coisas e lhe preparar um chá, doce.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que ele aceitou, assim como ele fez." Eu coloquei a caneta na cama e apertei minha mão, flexionando meus dedos.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Lembra do quão bem você aceitou isso?" Ele se aproximou e começou a massagear minha mão.

"Sim, mas eu vi você se mover a uma velocidade de super-homem e parar uma van com as mãos. Ele não tinha visto isso. Além disso, eu estava apaixonada por você."

Ele sorriu e realmente parecia um pouco presunçoso. "Eu sei, mas Charlie não é tolo. Ele sempre quis saber sobre a minha pele e os olhos, a maneira como eu me movo... e o fato de ele nunca me ver comer alguma coisa.Meu cabelo estava caindo sobre meus olhos que eu olhei para ele enquanto ele o dobrava atrás da minha orelha. "Você não pode ter uma dieta especial por tanto tempo."

Eu sorri e toquei em sua mão onde ela permanecia, fazendo círculos gentis na pele atrás da minha orelha.

"Eu acho que isso ajudou quando ele viu dois lobisomens explodirem na frente dele." Eu disse. "Vampiros não eram um grande salto depois disso."

"Não é isso, mas eu acho que muito disso veio da forma como ele nos conheceu. Ele percebeu que não éramos perigosos. "E também, ele confia no seu julgamento."

Um sorriso espalhou no meu rosto. "Sério?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Ele confia. Muito." Ele pegou a caneta, enquanto continuava sorrindo para mim. "Embora ele tivesse um breve pensamento sobre me matar essa tarde. Não é sério, reflexos de pensamentos que qualquer pai teria na mesma situação." Um sorriso cruzou seus os lábios e eu ri. "Gostaria que eu escrevesse?" Ele se sentou contra os travesseiros e ergueu a caneta. "Se sua mão estiver cansada você pode ditar para mim."

"Pegue uma folha, Sr. Cullen", eu ri e revirei os olhos quando ele pegou a almofada.

"Certo, eu estou pronto", disse ele. "Continue a falar."

Edward tinha sido chamado. Esme e Rosalie também.

Sue e Rosalie tinham começado a limpar a bagunça na sala, enquanto Esme, Alice e Carlisle sentavam-se com Charlie, Abbey e eu. Sue pareceu surpresa e aliviada que até agora ninguém tinha lhe mostrado qualquer mal-estar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Todos nós sabíamos que não era culpa dela, mas ela temia encontrar Edward.

E Edward não chegou muito depois. Ouvimos o jipe de Emmett estacionar e antes que o motor fosse desligado Edward tinha Abbey e eu em seus braços. Então ele levantou Abbey de mim e a segurou, olhando para ela com alívio, antes de abraçá-la com ele.

"Dah!" Ela ficou animada em ve-lo e ele esfregou seus narizes.

Então, não se preocupando que nós tínhamos audiência ou que ele estava segurando a nossa filha, ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e me beijou ferozmente. Minha cabeça tombou um pouco e eu ouvi Emmett limpar a garganta antes dos lábios de Edward deixarem os meus. Ele descansou a testa suavemente contra a minha enquanto Abbey agarrava o colarinho da sua camisa.

"Você está segura", ele sussurrou. "Vocês duas estão seguras."

"Sim", eu acariciei as costas do seu pescoço e eu sabia que Carlisle estava se segurando pra não contar minhas injúrias para Edward.

Ele suspirou. "Como isso pôde acontecer? Eles deveriam estar mantendo uma estreita vigilância sobre ele." Ele olhou para Sue, mas foi Carlisle quem falou.

"Ninguém sabia que Bella e Abbey estavam vindo para cá, Edward".

Edward olhou para Abbey novamente, o polegar acariciando o rosto gordinho, e eu sabia que ele estava pensando. Um lobo tentou matá-la, poderíamos tê-la perdido hoje.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com raiva. "Esse não é o ponto. Não devemos ter que marcar horários com os lobos! Se Bella vai para o Thriftway, ou em Port Angeles, ou visitar seu pai... ela tem de verificar Zeke primeiro?" Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo asperamente. "Isso significa que elas estão em perigo cada vez que saírem de casa sem um de nós."

Eu podia compreender sua fúria. Olhei para Esme e ela compreendeu, também.

"Deixe-me ficar com Abbey, Edward, enquanto você fala com Bella. Charlie, Sue, gostariam de me ajudar a encontrar algo para Abbey comer?" Ela lhes deu um olhar aguçado e todos eles deixaram a sala de estar juntos.

E então Edward explodiu.

"Fizemos tudo o que eles pediram! Tudo! Nós ficamos fora, nós obedecemos aos termos do tratado!"

Ele estava gritando enquanto andava, puxando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Carlisle, você tratou seus ferimentos. Eu confiei neles a coisa mais importante do meu mundo!" Ele estendeu a mão trêmula para mim enquanto olhava para seu pai. "Eu estava junto e vi o desfile de minha esposa grávida na frente deles pra eles saberem que eu não ia matá-la!" A mão ainda estendida, os dedos longos enrolados em punho socaram através da velha tela plana que ainda estava meio fora da parede. Houve uma explosão de vidro dissolvido no chão,uma chuva de preto e prata.

Jasper estava tenso e carrancudo, se ele estava tentando acalmar o clima não estava funcionando. Eu pensei ter visto Rosalie revirar os olhos.

"Edward, filho...", Carlisle tentou aliviar mas Edward estava longe de se acalmar. Ele ainda não havia terminado. 

"Eu não cruzei os fu ..., sua linha de tratado e só Deus sabe o número de vezes que eu lutava contra isso ... o quão perto eu cheguei, mas eu não o fiz. Mantive o nosso acordo. Mas não há mais nada. " Ele estava balançando a cabeça enquanto ele fazia um gesto de desprezo com as mãos. "Não mais."

Houve um segundo de paz, enquanto ele estava no fundo da sala, olhos negros, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração pesada.

"Então o que acontece com o tratado agora?" Emmett olhou de Edward para Carlisle.

"O tratado foi quebrado quando um lobo tentou matar minha _esposa_ e minha _filha_!"

A voz de Edward era um rugido e seus olhos eram perigosos quando ele bateu a mão aberta contra a moldura da porta. A madeira e o gesso em torno dele racharam e o muro tremeu. Engoli em seco e seu olhar mudou pra mim. As duras linhas do seu rosto caíram e ele atravessou a sala em dois passos e me puxou contra ele novamente.

"Eu...amor, desculpe, desculpe ".

E eu sabia que a sua desculpa não era apenas para me assustar.Era pelo o que tinha acontecido, por Jacob proteger sua esposa e sua filha invés dele.

Eu parei de falar e olhei por cima do ombro de Edward, me sentindo um pouco desconfiada.

"Você está escrevendo exatamente o que eu digo?"

"Principalmente", disse ele. "Estou tirando o de um."

"Ah, bom. Eu achei que você poderia editar essa parte."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "A edição de n º1."

Eu queria saber se esta parte da história poderia ter trazido mais uma rodada de raiva, mas até agora ele parecia bem, o que me surpreendeu.

"Está tudo bem com a minha interpretação das coisas?" Eu estava pensando sobre a última linha em particular, e ele respondeu simplesmente.

"É tudo verdade. Estava distraído e eu sinto muito pela maneira como agi, mas, infelizmente, não posso mudar isso."

Ele estava olhando para página, e não pra mim, e eu descansei minha cabeça no ombro dele e afaguei seu pescoço.

"Eu te amo", eu disse e ele encostou a cabeça contra a minha. "Como Jasper não fez seu trabalho enquanto você estava ... você sabe, nervoso." Eu apontei para a página.

"Ele fez."

"Não deu certo, então."

"Não, isso funcionou."

"Ah ... eu não entendo."

Ele olhou para cima da almofada e eu podia ver o arrependimento nos olhos dele. "Sorte de Charlie, ele ainda tem uma casa." Ele me deu um meio sorriso de desculpas.

"Oh. Você estava com _muita_ raiva, então."

"Hm Mm. Com razão Bella." Ele olhou para baixo e começou a rabiscar o canto da página.

"Mas você não está agora."

"Oh, sim, eu estou. Mas não como antes. Estou lidando com isso, agora." Ele me deu um sorriso e eu sorri de volta.

"Como eu disse, eu não posso mudar as coisas e minha prioridade é você e Abbey." Ele se encostou em mim e cutucou com seu nariz, trazendo seus lábios nos meus. Ele me beijou lentamente, em seguida, sussurrou. "Você e Abbey são minha vida."

Então ele puxou de volta, respirou fundo e sorriu. "Então, o próximo, Bella?" Ele levantou o lápis sobre a página e eu sorri.

"Banana amassada."

E Edward gemeu.

Após a exibição de Edward, ele pediu desculpas a Charlie e garantiu ao meu pai que cobriria todos os danos. Ele se desculpou com Sue, bem como, a deixou saber que ela não era responsável pelo que aconteceu com Zeke. Então todos discretamente entraram na cozinha para que Edward e eu pudéssemos ter algum tempo sozinhos.

Nós nos enroscamos no sofá. Meu corpo dobrado e apertado contra o seu. Meus braços rodearam em torno dele e eu repousei a cabeça em seu peito. Suas mãos acariciaram meus braços, minha rosto, elas tocaram suavemente no meu cabelo. Nos abraçamos apenas por estar juntos, cada respiração checada.

"Como está sua cabeça?" ele perguntou.

"Dolorida. Mas eu tive sorte, estou surpresa que não foi pior."

"Carlisle acha que você deveria fazer um exame."

"Eu sei. Vou quando tudo acalmar por aqui. Talvez amanhã."

"Você não vai discutir?"

"Não."

Ele me apertou suavemente e beijou meu rosto.

Os sons da nossa família flutuavam através da cozinha - um murmúrio de vozes. Eu sabia que Edward podia ouvir cada palavra e mesmo que eu não pudesse, eu sabia que eles estavam discutindo sobre o que deveria acontecer em seguida. Estavam à espera de ouvir de La Push.

Eu sabia o que queria que acontecesse a seguir e isso foi quando eu disse a Edward que eu queria ele me transformasse. Comecei listando as razões antes que ele pudesse discutir comigo, as pontuando nos meus dedos, a segurança de Abbey, a coisa toda sobre imã de perigo, a verificação dos Volturi em mim ... e então Edward me impediu. Ele passou os dedos ao redor dos meus e os beijou. Seus olhos eram suaves.

"Sim. Eu vou te transformar."

"Sério?" Ele não ia discutir comigo?

"Eu prometi, lembra? Vou mudar quando você quiser, sem perguntas, sem discussão." 

E então eu o abracei forte e minha cabeça doeu. Eu esfreguei meu galo e suas sobrancelhas se uniram em preocupação.

"Você está bem, amor?" Seus dedos passaram suavemente sobre minha barriga.

"Dor de cabeça. Quanto tempo até que você possa me mudar?"

Ele pensou por um momento. "Bem, depois de eu ter resolvido as coisas em La Push, vamos inventar uma história sobre Edward e Bella saírem para faculdade... que vai funcionar esta época do ano. Você vai querer dizer adeus a pessoas, mas Charlie não será um problema agora. Temos ainda a casa no Alasca,o local não é problema. Eu diria que ... duas semanas. " Ele sorriu, mas eu ainda estava presa à primeira coisa que ele disse.

"O que você quer dizer com _resolver as coisas em La Push_?"

Algo cintilou através de seus olhos, eu não sabia o que era. Houve um momento de silêncio antes que ele falasse.

"Bella, eu não vou deixar isso acabar. Vou corrigir isso."

Eu estava em estado de alerta e sai dos seus braços para me sentar. Edward se sentou e eu mudei para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "O que você vai fazer, exatamente?"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato, mas seus olhos se escureceram ligeiramente enquanto ele olhava para o meu rosto e eu tinha uma boa idéia do destino que aguardava Zeke. "Ele não vai ser uma ameaça de novo."

E de repente eu estava com medo.

"Não, Edward, por favor, não podemos esperar e ver o que Sam decide? Você sabe que ele não vai tolerar isso e Jake não quer. Sue já disse que ele provavelmente vai ser mandado embora. Ele vai parar, ele não será um problema. " Eu estava tentando afastar o medo da minha voz.

"Bella, ele quase matou vocês duas." Ah, não, a voz mortal.

"Eu sei, Edward, e eu não quero que ele fuja com ela também, acredite em mim. Mas mais do que isso eu não quero arriscar perdê-lo. Se você for até lá para pegá-lo você sabe que eles não vão apenas deixa-lo entrar e... bem, se as coisas foram longe demais, eles poderiam matá-lo. "

Eu estava sem fôlego agora, desesperada para detê-lo antes que ele fizesse algo estúpido.

O olho de Edward se suavizou e um sorriso insinuou em seus lábios. "Eles não podem me matar, amor."

"Eles mataram Laurent." Eu choraminguei.

Seus olhos se apertaram e, em seguida, seus lábios torceram.

"Por favor, Edward."

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo e ele estava mordendo o lábio enquanto olhava para mim. Ele estava lutando, eu sabia disso. Então eu joguei pra fora o que eu estava pensando.

"Edward, é por vingança, ou nos manter seguras? Porque não vamos estar aqui, vamos estar no Alasca e em duas semanas eu vou ser como você e Abbey nunca será vulnerável novamente."

A luta acabou. Sua cabeça caiu para trás sobre seus ombros, ele fechou os olhos e exalou agudamente.

"Tudo bem. Vou esperar para ver o que Sam decide."

"Promete?"

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas baixou o rosto para trás para olhar para mim.

"Eu prometo que vou esperar e ver o que Sam decide."

Eu balancei a cabeça, reconhecendo a qualificação nessa frase e compreendendo o que ele quis dizer. Naquele momento eu sabia que era o melhor que eu ia conseguir.

"Obrigado, Edward".

O abracei, repousando minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto seus braços foram ao meu redor de novo e ele nos deitou de volta para as almofadas. Ficamos assim por um tempo e então ouvimos Abbey balbuciar da cozinha.

Instantaneamente, o nosso humor mudou, tudo caindo em segundo plano.

"Eu vou. Você é que deveria estar descansando."

Edward sorriu enquanto ele se levantou e saiu da sala, voltando um pouco mais tarde, com a nossa filha em um braço e uma tigela de purê de banana e uma toalha no outro.

"Alguém está com fome." Edward puxou o banquinho e sentou-se à minha frente. Tomei Abbey e a sentei no meu colo enquanto Edward pegava algumas bananas com a colher. Tocou-a suavemente nos lábios e ela abriu a boca, engolindo. Ele sorriu e a energia na sala mudou de novo.

Nós precisávamos disso. Esta rotina, simples nos trouxe de volta para nós mesmos. E enquanto ele enfatizava o quanto quase nos perdeu, também nos mostrava o quanto nos tínhamos.

"Abrir a caverna, aí vem o morcego", disse ele, rodando a colher enquanto ela sorria.

"O que aconteceu com _aqui vem o avião_?"

"Todo mundo faz o avião, Bella", ele sorriu.

Eu esfreguei minha mão sobre o cabelo de Edward enquanto Abbey deixava cair algumas bananas no seu queixo. De repente, eu só queria estar em casa, na nossa casa, todo o drama deixado pra trás.

"Edward, quando ela comer e nós limparmos aqui..." Eu olhei para o vidro quebrado e os pedaços de gesso espalhados por toda parte. "Podemos ir para casa? Charlie poderia vir com a gente e até a casa ficar pronta."

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Parece bom."

"Dah!" Abbey agarrou a colher, mas Edward era mais rápido que ela. Ela balbuciou e acenou com a mão na direção dele.

"Você quer que a colher?" Ele enxugou o excesso de banana na borda e entregou a colher a ela. Ela borbulhou feliz, acenando em seu punho, ela rapidamente mergulhou a colher na tigela, empurrando de volta para cima e salpicou banana amassada em todo o rosto de Edward. Ele franziu o nariz, sorrindo, e Abbey deu uma risadinha. Então ela se inclinou para frente no meu colo, o oferecendo a colher enquanto ele limpava seu rosto com a toalha.

"Dah!"

Ela queria alimentá-lo. Este era o seu novo jogo e eu tinha comido o meu purê de maçã, naquela manhã, enquanto Edward estava caçando. Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando parar o riso que estava implorando para sair. Edward olhou para a gosma, pastosa castanho-amarelo caindo dos lados da colher. Seus lábios se torceram e me perguntei o que ele ia fazer.

"Dah!" Ela se inclinou um pouco mais a frente. "Dah!" E Edward suspirou, sorriu e inclinou a cabeça. Ele parecia cômico quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca enquanto Abbey colocava a colher em sua boca. Ele engoliu rapidamente com um sorriso no rosto.

"Mm yum, Obrigada."

Abbey deu uma risadinha e meu riso explodiu. Edward olhou para mim e apertou os olhos, mas ele riu também.

"Vou me lembrar disso quando estivermos no Alasca, amor. Você não vai rir."

Isso não era mentira, Abbey iria tentar me alimentar de novo, mas ri me fez bem, então eu continuei. Ele sorriu comigo.

Então, surpreendentemente Edward chupou um pouco mais de banana fora do seu polegar e quando eu comecei a comentar ele rapidamente enfiou a colher na minha boca.

Ele sorriu novamente e se levantou, ficando fora do caminho antes que eu pudesse lhe enfiar mais purê.

"Espere até eu ser mais forte que você. Edward, duas semanas, apenas duas semanas!"

Nós dois estávamos sorrindo quando Edward terminou de escrever.

"Essa é uma lembrança que eu definitivamente quero manter. Como é o gosto?"

"Revoltante e viscoso."

"Você diz isso sobre todos os alimentos humanos."

"Porque é verdade. Toda a comida humana é revoltante e repugnante."

"E você ainda cozinha para mim."

"Porque eu te amo e eu não tenho que comer."

Jogo limpo.

"Mas você deixaria Abbey alimentá-lo novamente, não é?"

"Sim".

Meu sorriso ficou maior. "Você é um bom pai, Edward."

Ele virou para mim e seus olhos estavam macios.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou.

Então ele virou mais uma página e se sentou, lápis equilibrado.

"Eu acho que o próximo é a visão de Alice", ele suspirou.

Estávamos nos limpando da banana amassada quando a cabeça de Edward se virou em direção a porta da sala. Alice estava lá, olhos vidrados, claramente escurecidos pela visão. Seu rosto não era apenas pálido, ele estava branco. Carlisle e Rosalie estavam com ela, com os rostos preocupados.

Eu virei para Edward e seu rosto estava igual ao de Alice.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei para ele e Rosalie veio e tirou Abbey de mim.

"Deixe-me levá-la um pouco", disse ela suavemente.

"O que é?"

Eu me virei para Edward, mas ele não falou nada, ele apenas colocou seus braços em volta de mim, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo.

"Alice?" Eu olhei para ela, assustada, a necessidade de compreender. Finalmente, ela me respondeu e sua voz era plana. "Eu vejo você caída no chão de casa... Você está morta."

Eu senti como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão.

"Por quê? Quando?" Eu murmurei as palavras sem som.

"Eu... eu não sei. Logo, amanhã eu acho."

"Não." Foi a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar para dizer. "Não."

Edward me guiou para o sofá. Nos sentamos e ele segurou minhas mãos. Eu queria ver seus olhos, mas ele estava olhando para baixo, mordendo os lábios.

"Vai ser o seu ferimento na cabeça", Carlisle disse de repente, vindo se sentar ao nosso lado e olhando nos meus olhos, à procura de sinais de... Alguma coisa. "Isso pode acontecer, as pessoas acham que estão bem e em seguida, um ou dois dias depois, elas sofrem uma hemorragia cerebral ou um coágulo de sangue. Alice, você vê alguma coisa se a levarmos ao hospital?" Carlisle pegou sua maleta e agora seus olhos estavam brilhando com tochas.

Alice cruzou as pernas e sentou graciosamente no chão com os olhos fechados. Foi o segundo mais longo da minha vida. Eu não estava respirando e não me atrevi a pensar. Tudo foi suspenso enquanto eu esperava pelas próximas palavras de Alice. Eu sabia que não seria bom quando Edward gemeu de novo e sua cabeça caiu no meu ombro.

"Ela morre durante a cirurgia pra conter uma hemorragia cerebral."

Havia então silêncio. Ninguém se moveu. Edward tinha parado de respirar.

Eu podia ouvir Rosalie cantando para Ababey"Por quê? Quando?" Eu boca as palavras, incapaz de som.

"Eu ... eu não sei. Logo, amanhã eu acho."

"Não." Foi a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar para dizer. "Não."

Edward guiou-me para o sofá. Sentamo-nos e ele segurou minhas mãos. Eu queria ver seus olhos, mas ele estava olhando para baixo, mastigando os lábios.

"Vai ser o seu ferimento na cabeça", Carlisle disse de repente, vindo a se sentar ao nosso lado e olhando nos meus olhos, à procura de sinais de ... alguma coisa. "Isso pode acontecer, as pessoas acham que estamos bem e em seguida, um ou dois dias depois, eles sofrem uma hemorragia cerebral ou um coágulo de sangue. Alice, você vê alguma coisa se levá-la ao hospital?" Carlisle pegou sua bolsa e agora estava brilhando sua tocha em meus olhos.

Alice cruzou as pernas e caiu graciosamente até o chão com os olhos fechados. Foi o mais longo de alguns segundos da minha vida. Eu não estava respirando e não me atrevi a pensar. Tudo foi suspensa enquanto eu esperava para próximas palavras de Alice. Eu sabia que não seria bom quando Edward gemeu de novo e sua cabeça caiu no meu ombro.

"Ela morre durante cirurgia de uma hemorragia cerebral."

Havia então silêncio. Ninguém se moveu. Edward tinha parado de respirar.

Eu podia ouvir Rosalie cantando para Abadia, Emmett estava conversando com Charlie e Sue sobre futebol, obviamente, os distraindo. Jasper apareceu atrás de Alice e eu senti uma onda de calma em cima de mim, mas meu medo e pânico estavam lutando.

"E se eu a transformar aqui, agora?" A voz de Edward balançou e eu podia sentir seus lábios trêmulos contra a pele do meu pescoço. Suas mãos em meus braços estavam tremendo.

Alice fechou os olhos novamente e a voz de Emmett parecia longe e distante. As batidas na minha cabeça ficaram mais altas com meu esforço de tentar manter a calma.

Então Alice sorriu e Edward suspirou aliviado.

"Graças a Deus, murmurou ele contra mim.

"Isso funciona," Alice sorriu e um suspiro coletivo de alívio percorreu a sala. "Mas tem que ser aqui, hoje."

Eu me sentei imóvel, aliviada que eu não ia "morrer", mas tentando registrar que minha transformação estava prestes a acontecer.

"Por quê? "Não faz sentido". Eu não estava pedindo ninguém em particular mas Carlisle respondeu.

"É provável que uma viagem de carro seria suficiente para definir algo", ele murmurou. Ele se levantou e começou a dar instruções enquanto Edward me abraçava.

Tentei não chorar enquanto o abracei e disse adeus a Abbey. Eu estava de pé, o braço de Edward estava na minha cintura, eu beijou a bochecha dela e ela balbuciou na minha camisa. Ela descansou a mão no meu rosto e sorriu.

"Mah!"

"Eu também te amo, Abbey. Mamãe te ama muito. Vejo você em breve".

Eu esfreguei uma framboesa na bochecha dela para fazê-la rir e depois Rosalie e Emmett me abraçaram antes que a levassem para casa.

Eu não tinha certeza do que Carlisle explicou a Charlie, mas ele veio em seguida.

"Eu não tenho certeza se entendi tudo o que está acontecendo ainda, mas Carlisle disse que eu não vou te ver por um tempo, Bells".

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando sorrir em um modo descontraído e casual. Eu tinha certeza que não estava funcionando.

"Mas isto é necessário, certo? Você vai ficar bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e as lágrimas deslizaram pela minha face.

"Eu vou ficar bem", eu botei pra fora.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Emmett diz que é como ir para a faculdade. Vou ver você no Natal ou no próximo verão?" Ele me abraçou e pude sentir o amor que ele sempre teve dificuldade em dizer. "Ou sempre que puder."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, e ele me segurou.

"Eu sei que há mais que tenho que descobrir, mas se você estiver com os Cullen Eu sei que você vai ficar bem."

Suas palavras significavam tudo e eu joguei meus braços em torno dele, que foi meio difícil porque Edward ainda estava com o braço em volta de mim.

"Eu vou falar com você em breve, pai. Vou chamá-lo e eu vou vê-lo tão logo eu puder."

"Eu sei". Ele e Sue saíram com Esme. Ela ia levá-los para a casa dos Cullen e Charlie iria aprender mais sobre o que estava acontecendo. Pobre Charlie. Foi um grande dia para ele também e eu estava contente por ele. Fiquei feliz que ele tinha alguém.

Jasper e Alice ficaram conosco e Carlisle correu para casa para trazer a morfina. Ele e Edward tiveram uma rápida discussão sobre a dosagem e administração, na esperança de que a droga parasse o reduzisse a dor da transformação. Eu esperava que eu me mantivesse calma e não alertasse os vizinhos para qualquer coisa fora do comum.

Então, tudo estava no lugar, tanto quanto poderia ser ... e Edward pegou a minha mão.

"Onde você gostaria de fazer isso?" seu sorriso era triste. "Seu antigo quarto?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Parece certo de alguma forma, não é."

Ele acariciou minha bochecha com os dedos unidos. "Eu acho que faz."

Ele estava se inclinando para me beijar, mas de repente ele soltou minha mão. Jake tinha entrado na sala e em um movimento rápido como um raio Edward o girou pra longe de mim, agarrando Jake pelo pescoço e o jogando contra a parede. Pós de gesso caíram do teto.

"_Você o levou à casa do seu pai_", ele assobiou e Jake não protestou com as palavras nem com as ações de Edward.

"Edward, por favor." Eu puxei o braço dele. "Eu já estaria morta se não fosse por Jake".

"Edward," A voz de Carlisle soou como um aviso. Jasper estava por perto, pronto para fazer... Alguma coisa, mas eu não o senti usando seu dom. Talvez ele pensasse que era justo deixar que Edward fizesse isso.

Houve um segundo de silêncio e, em seguida, Edward o soltou. Jake esfregou seu pescoço.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, Edward." Sua voz saiu com pressa. "Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. E ele estava sob controle. Mas nós ainda o vigiávamos, nunca o deixamos sozinho, temos certeza. Hoje foi minha culpa... foram só 20 minutos. Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. "

Eu podia ouvir o desespero em sua voz. "Eu sinto muito." Lágrimas estavam saindo dos seus olhos e ele me abraçou. "Mas está tudo bem, certo?"

"Abbey está bem," eu disse, não comentando sobre minha própria situação. Ainda não.

"Onde está Zeke agora?" Edward perguntou e eu me perguntei se Jake percebeu a ameaça em sua voz.

"Ele está indo para o Canadá com Jared e Paul." Jake saiu do meu abraço. "Ele tem família lá, ele não vai voltar."

Eu estava observando Edward cuidadosamente. Ele estava olhando fixamente para Jacob e Jake estava obviamente desconfortável. Eu teria ficado, também - os olhos de Edward estavam em chamas.

"E não acho que ele vai ser capaz de se transformar novamente. O ferimento em seu olho deveria ter se curado e não... deixa-lo cego." Ele deu de ombros. "Sam está querendo saber agora se os olhos são como o ponto fraco de um lobisomem."

"O calcanhar de Aquiles", Edward sorriu.

Jake balançou a cabeça. "Algo como isso."

"Por que ele não poderia se transformar?" Carlisle estava interessado.

"O gene não vai funcionar se houver qualquer tipo de fraqueza. É por isso que nos curamos tão rápido. Com exceção dos olhos, eu acho." Jake encolheu os ombros novamente.

Olhei para Edward, imaginando, esperando se isso seria suficiente para ele. Foi para mim.

Ele respirou fundo e se concentrou em nossas mãos unidas.

"Jacob, o ataque de Zeke trouxe uma conseqüência... Bella terá que ser transformada, hoje." ele disse calmamente.

Jake se afastou um pouco para trás sobre os calcanhares, como se estivesse se distanciando de que Edward estava dizendo. Seus olhos tornaram-se fendas e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito quando Edward continuou.

"É o sangramento em seu cérebro. Se eu não a transformar... ela vai morrer." Não havia o menor vacilo em sua voz e eu apertei a mão dele.

Jake parecia que tinha sido atingido por algo. Sua expressão mudou de desconfiada para horrorizada.

" Bella?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "É verdade, Jake. De quando eu bati a cabeça na parede."

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente quando olhou para mim, então ele esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. Um segundo depois ele virou e socou o punho na parede, deixando um buraco tão grande quanto o do sala.

"Meus sentimentos exatamente," Edward disse calmamente, então ele respirou fundo e endireitou os ombros. "Jacob, suas ações de hoje me deram a chance de salvar Bella, e eu ainda tenho a minha esposa e filha... e eu agradeço por isso." Sua voz era firme e sincera, e Jake sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas como minha esposa foi efetivamente morta por um de sua espécie, o tratado não está e não haverá repercussões para o que eu faço aqui hoje." Não havia espaço para argumentação.

Jake balançou a cabeça e as lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos novamente. "Sam já concordou em suspender o tratado. Ele estava vindo para vê-lo a noite." Ele sussurrou, seus olhos angustiados em mim quando ele falou com Edward.

"Não há nenhuma necessidade", Edward disse bruscamente. "Embora ele e Billy pudessem falar com Charlie e lhe explicar algumas coisas."

Jake balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eles o farão."

Então o rosto de Edward mudou e ele se aproximou de Jacob, insistindo na sua atenção. Ele falou em voz baixa e um arrepio me percorreu com a ameaça evidente em sua voz.

"Mas você diga a Sam que eu sei que Zeke sempre vai voltar para La Push, e que se eu o encontrar em qualquer lugar, eu vou lhe lembrar o que aconteceu e eu não vou mostrar nenhuma piedade."

Jake olhou para Edward por um momento e então assentiu.

"Eu deixarei Sam saber."

Jacob nos deixou depois disso. Não houve outro abraço, ou promessas de visita e então ele se foi. Eu beijei Alice, Japser e Carlisle e Edward me carregou para cima. Estava na hora.

"Eu acho que é tudo", Edward disse colocando o bloco e caneta na mesa de cabeceira.

"Você se sente melhor?" Ele estava trilhando seus dedos muito suavemente pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu estava ao lado dele agora, dobrada ao seu lado.

"Eu acho que sim. É como se eu deixei as coisas ruins ir. Eu poderia esquecer essas lembranças, mas não os sentimentos. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

Eu olhei para ele e pude ver que ele sabia. Claro que ele sabia, ele tinha passado por isso também, mas ele levou quase cem anos para se livrar dos seus maus sentimentos.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer", ele disse, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Mas eu quero saber como você está se sentindo sobre isso. Você gosta disso?"

Eu ri um pouco. "Eu não sei. Fiquei chocada antes, quando Alice teve sua visão, mas agora eu me sinto um pouco nervosa, como na nossa primeira noite ou algo assim. É algo que eu tenho vontade e agora eu estou aqui, mesmo que eu queira, eu estou nervosa ". Parei e pensei um pouco mais. "Mas estou animada, também." Eu olhei nos olhos dele. "E você?"

Ele empurrou a cabeça para trás no travesseiro e suspirou quando ele fechou os olhos. "Como me sinto?" ele disse e depois deu uma risadinha. "É complicado".

"Diga-me."

"Bem, acho que no começo eu fiquei com tanta raiva sobre o que aconteceu que tudo ficou nebuloso. Mas agora, eu estou empurrando isso de lado e eu estou focando no aqui e agora."

"Você não está bravo?"

"Eu não estou bravo. Não no momento, de qualquer maneira. Sem dúvida,eu vou ficar em algum momento. Eu provavelmente vou chafurdar, também." Ele piscou para mim e eu ri. "Mas eu vou lidar com isso."

Meu coração encheu-se para ele. Ele tinha chegado tão longe no ano passado.

"Mas o que eu estou pensando agora é... você estava certa antes, a vingança contra Zeke seria doce e satisfatória, mais só iria acalmar meus instintos mais primitivos." Ele se mexeu um pouco e tive a sensação de que ele ainda estava um pouco irritado. "Você já decidiu que estava pronta e Charlie sabe sobre nós, sobre tudo, então você não tem que cortá-lo fora da sua vida."

Ele enrolou alguns fios do meu cabelo em torno de seu dedo e os beijou.

"Assim, em resposta à sua pergunta, como eu me sinto ... eu estou nervoso, estou muito ansioso, mas também estou ...", ele parou e respirou fundo. "Eu também estou esperançoso, feliz e animado, porque muito em breve eu vou ter você para mim para sempre. Será que isso soa possessivo?"

"Sim, mas eu não me importo." Ele sorriu e abaixou o rosto para me beijar. Então ele me acariciou delicadamente com o nariz.

"O que você está pensando agora?" ele perguntou suavemente.

"Foi tão difícil, dizer adeus para Abbey."

Edward mudou, sustentando-se em cima do seu cotovelo e acariciando meu rosto.

"Ela vai se lembrar de você, amor. E você vai lembrar dela."

Ele sabia exatamente onde o meu pensamento tinha ido.

"Mas eu vou olhar diferente."

Ele deu de ombros. "Provavelmente. Mas ela vai ver como no passado. Você ainda vai ser você. Ela vai conhecer o seu toque, o amor em sua voz, a maneira de dizer o nome dela, como você brinca com ela." Ele me cutucou com o ombro. "A forma como você canta-lhe a canção dos Wombles... e a forma como você canta a letra errado. ''

"Eu não canto errado!"

Ele riu e eu fiz uma anotação mental para verificar as letras de músicas na internet. Exatamente o quanto ele sabe sobre Wombles, afinal?

Ficamos ali deitados por um tempo vendo o céu ficando mais escuro. Com os braços dele em volta de mim me segurando perto dele. Ele cutucou seus pés descalços com os meus, brincando. Cutuquei de volta e ele cutucou novamente depois correu dedão do pé lentamente ao longo da sola do meu pé. Dei uma risada e virou para assistir.

Em vez de ser ligeiramente mais curto, o segundo dedo de Edward eram do mesmo comprimento que o dedão - eu nunca tinha notado isso antes.

"Como eram seus dedos do pé, quando você era humano?"

"Como o quê?" ele levantou a cabeça de onde ela estava no meu peito agora.

"Seu segundo dedo é do mesmo tamanho que o seu dedão."

"Er, eu não sei. Provavelmente."

"Ele não ficou fixo quando você mudou?"

"Fixo? Eu não sabia que eles eram um problema." Ele se sentou carrancudo enquanto mexia em seus dedos.

"Não, eles não são. Eu apenas pensei que todas as imperfeições ..., fossem corrigidas."

"Você está dizendo que tenho dedos imperfeitos?" Ele estava fingindo estar ferido e eu ri enquanto sua boca estava se contorcendo, tentando esconder o sorriso.

"Eles não são tão perfeitos como os meus, olhe." Eu contorci meus dedos também.

Mas ele não olhou. Ao invés disso ele me beijou. "Nada é tão perfeito como você, amor." Então ele riu da sua cafonice.

Mas um pensamento me ocorreu.

"Será que eu ainda vou ter isso?" Eu apontei para a cicatriz de James no meu pulso e Edward franziu a testa um pouco.

"Sim. Vai ser menos perceptível embora."

"Eu pensei que o veneno curasse cicatrizes e feridas."

"A partir de ocorrências naturais, sim. Mas veneno de vampiro deixa cicatrizes permanentes. Eu ainda tenho a minha de quando Carlisle me mudou."

Eu queria ver!

"Onde? "Eu nunca tinha notado."

"Você não vai notar, os olhos humanos não pode detectá-la e ela está apenas um pouco visível para os outros vampiros. Jasper tem muitas cicatrizes, você provavelmente vai ficar um pouco surpresa quando você vê-lo."

"Dos seus dias com Maria?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, os dedos se movendo no meu pulso, ao longo da cicatriz de lua crescente.

"Então eu vou ter uma cicatriz onde você me morder?"

"Sim. Mas eu vou ter cuidado, eu prometo." Ele deu um sorriso desajeitado e, em seguida, ele suspirou e olhou para a janela. A lua estava brilhando e de repente ele ficou tenso. Não muito, apenas o suficiente para que eu soubesse.

"Eu acho que nós provavelmente devemos começar a administrar a morfina agora, amor." Sua voz era baixa.

"Já?"

Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu posso ouvir uma alteração no seu fluxo de sangue. Eu acho que o sangramento aumentou."

Instintivamente, toquei minha cabeça. "Eu não sinto nada."

Seus dedos levemente cobriram os meus. "Você não vai, ainda não. E se fizermos isso direito, você não terá uma chance." Ele se curvou para beijar a minha testa.

Eu balancei a cabeça e meu estômago apertou. Isso era o que eu queria, mas eu ainda estava nervosa.

"Er, eu me pergunto...", ele olhou para o armário. "Vocês têm aqui alguma coisa mais confortável?" Nós dois sabíamos que era provavelmente um gesto fútil, mas ele queria fazer tudo pra me deixar confortável. 

"A gaveta superior. São as roupas de Alice não me deixou trazer comigo."

Ele sorriu quando ele abriu a gaveta e tirou minha camiseta velha e meu moletom cheio de buracos.

"Você estava vestindo isso na primeira vez que vim aqui." Ele estava sorrindo, mas sua voz era triste. Seu humor havia mudado de novo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward." Eu agarrei sua mão e apertei.

"Eu sei", ele suspirou. "Eu só ... Eu não quero te machucar, mas eu sei que vou."

Puxei-o para a cama comigo e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, olhando em seus olhos.

"Não tenho ilusões, Edward. A morfina pode funcionar, talvez não. Se não, vai machucar mesmo assim. Mas é isso que eu quero ... mesmo que doa". Coloquei tanta convicção quanto eu pude. "Isto é o que eu quero. E eu confio em você." Ele me estudou por um momento e eu esperava que ele pudesse ver a confiança nos meus olhos. Eu podia ver o amor nos seus. Ele engoliu em seco.

"É o que eu quero também."

Ele me ajudou a mudar minhas roupas, cuidadosamente puxando a camiseta sobre a minha cabeça, deslizando as calças até as minhas pernas. Então eu me deitei na cama.

"Você quer ficar por baixo das cobertas?" ele perguntou.

"Ainda não".

Ele assentiu e, em seguida, pegou a seringa de cima da cômoda. Percebi que sua mão tremia um pouco. Ele tomou uma respiração rápida e seus lábios se moviam um pouco e eu perguntei se ele estava dando a si mesmo uma conversa de vitalidade. Sua mão estabilizou e ele veio se sentar ao meu lado.

Eu coloquei o meu dedo indicador esquerdo na minha boca e virei minha cabeça em direção à janela, olhos fechados.

"Você está bem, Bella?"

"Hm mm."

Eu não podia vê-lo, eu pude ouvi-lo tomar uma respiração profunda. "Hum, sua jugular provavelmente seria o melhor local para injetar isso, mas ..."

Parei ali mesmo.

"Não em meu pescoço. Não lá ... Eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com uma agulha no pescoço."

"Como eu pensei," ele concordou e eu sabia que a ironia da situação não lhe escapa. "Dentro do cotovelo, então?"

"Melhor". Virei a cabeça para a janela novamente e cerrei meus dentes.

Eu senti seus dedos correndo sobre o interior do meu braço.

"Eu só vou ..."

Eu tirei o dedo da minha boca. "Não me diga, apenas faça."

Eu mastiguei meu dedo novamente. Houve uma pressão e, em seguida, uma picada que durou apenas um segundo, mas a pressão continuou por mais algum tempo. Então eu senti ele puxando a agulha do meu braço.

"Tudo pronto", disse ele calmamente e me virei para olhar. Ele estava colocando um band-aid sobre o furo e eu ri.

Ele eliminou a seringa e, em seguida, sentou-se na cama.

"Quanto tempo até que ele faça efeito?"

Ele puxou a mão pelo cabelo. "Um pouco". Ele trouxe os joelhos até embaixo do queixo, braços envolvendo as pernas. Ele estava me observando atentamente.

"O que vai acontecer?"

"Você vai se sentir relaxada, talvez sonolenta. A dor em sua cabeça vai embora."

"E então você vai me morder?"

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e me puxou para seu colo. Eu me aninhei contra ele, o cheirando e ele soltou um suspiro pesado. "Quando estiver pronto, sim. E eu não vou deixar você. Eu vou estar aqui a cada momento, eu vou falar com você sobre todas as coisas que fizemos, quem você é, as coisas que você me disse desde antes de nos conhecermos. Eu não vou deixar você se esquecer de nada. "

Eu me aconchegou mais contra ele.

"E Abbey. Ela não deve ficar três dias sem ver nenhum de nós." Meu coração estava torcendo apenas com o pensamento.

"Eu sei, meu amor. Vou pedir Rosalie e Esme trazê-la duas ou três vezes por dia e elas vão sentar com você, enquanto eu passo algum tempo com ela. Mas mesmo assim, eu vou estar lá embaixo."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Isso parecia bom.

"E quando eu acordar, vou estar com sede?"

"Sim".

"E você vai me levar para caçar?"

"Sim".

"Mas você não vai me deixar ver Abbey?"

"Não."

Eu balancei a cabeça, compreendendo, mas ele me conhecia muito bem.

"Bella, amor, é só até termos certeza. Podemos supor que seu sangue não afetará você, mas como você vai ser um recém-nascido não queremos arriscar. Eu não acho que nenhum de nós teria que arriscar seu caminho. "

"Não só, claro que não. É ... em quanto tempo eu vou poder vê-la?"

"Vamos tentar depois da sua primeira caçada."

Ficamos calados e eu podia sentir a morfina fazendo efeito. A dor na minha cabeça estava desaparecendo. Edward segurou minhas mãos enquanto acariciava meu cabelo. Senti-me bem e eu fechei meus olhos quando o meu corpo foi ficando mais relaxado e eu me afundei ainda mais no seu colo. Seus dedos massagearam suavemente minhas costas.

"Será que Carlisle vai ficar lá embaixo o tempo todo?"

"Ele vai ir e vir, mas ele estará aqui parte de cada dia e da noite." Seus dedos se moveram para o meu queixo, acariciando suavemente lá. "Todos eles vão ter mudanças, por isso alguém vai estar lá embaixo o tempo todo."

"Para quê?"

"No caso de precisarmos de alguma coisa."

"Apoio moral para você?"

Ele sorriu. "Isso também".

Os dedos dele percorriam o meu pescoço e empurraram meu cabelo para trás por cima do meu ombro, colocando-o atrás da minha orelha, com cuidado.

Meus olhos se estreitaram.

"O quê?" perguntou ele, lentamente, recuando a mão e olhando desconfiado.

"Nada, só ... Você tirou meu cabelo para fora do caminho. Você está me deixando pronta não é?" Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de responder.

"Sim".

Então, ele parecia um pouco envergonhado. "Na verdade sou eu que estou me preparando."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, meu corpo e minha mente estão muito acostumados a ter o controle de não morder você, eu estou me dando permissão para deixar o fluxo de veneno sair livremente."

Ele se inclinou muito hesitante, sobrancelha levantada em questão, ele passou seus dedos pelo meu pescoço de novo, um pouco mais firme desta vez, deixando-os descansar na minha jugular. Seus olhos se fecharam e eu vi o movimento em sua garganta enquanto ele engoliu. Uma, duas, três vezes.

"Não há ansiedade de desempenho, então?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele engoliu uma quarta vez, e soltou sua mão. Ele sorriu como ele abriu os olhos. "Eu não acho que você vai ter que se preocupar com isso, Bella", ele disse suavemente.

Minha boca abriu. Ele estava me provocando! Em um momento como este Edward estava me provocando! Eu sorri. Eu estava tão orgulhosa do meu vampiro.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu pude ver o amor, mas agora havia algo mais.

"Edward, você está começando a resistir?"

Seu belo rosto enrugado fez uma careta. "Só um pouquinho."

"Você vai me dizer sobre isso?

Ele suspirou. "Sim", mas ele não disse nada. Eu esperei. Em seguida, ele disse com pressa.

"O que aconteceu hoje, significa que você pode ficar com Charlie, e eu estou feliz por isso, mas eu ainda gostaria que sua mudança fosse completa em termos. Eu sei que você já tomou sua decisão, mas devia ter sido uma época, um dia de sua escolha, não porque ... "Ele parou e estudou a sua mão na minha perna.

"Edward?"

"Eu queria ter feito algo especial para você."

Oh, Edward. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não faça isso", ele estava preocupado de imediato e rapidamente me acalmou com suas mãos.

"Desculpe, esqueci. Mas Edward, eu estou realmente feliz que está acontecendo agora."

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em uma carranca. "Você está feliz que você está morrendo de uma hemorragia cerebral?"

"Mais ou menos, sim."

Suas sobrancelhas subiram. "Isso deve ser bom. Vá em frente."

Eu suspirei.

"Eu acho que, se você apenas me mudasse, porque eu lhe pedisse embora ambos quisessem isso, alguma pequena parte de você, em algum canto escuro, escondida em algum lugar, sempre se sentiria como se você tivesse tomado a minha vida. E nesse cantinho você sempre se sentiria um pouco culpado e egoísta. Mas desta forma, se você não me mudar eu vou morrer ... então na verdade você está salvando a minha vida, Edward. Não haverá necessidade de curvas. " Ele tinha culpa suficiente - não haveria mais.

Ele me encarou por um instante, como se não tivesse entendido o que eu disse. Então ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Não há cantos", ele sussurrou. Ele me segurou forte e eu acariciei seu braço.

"Mas eu sou curiosa, agora, o que você teria feito de tão especial?".

Ele riu levemente e virou a cabeça para um lado.

"Bem, eu teria cozinhado por você ... sua comida favorita."

"Hum, o que você cozinharia?"

"Hum, ravioli de cogumelos?" Ele parecia incerto.

"Boa escolha, Edward." Agora, ele sorriu.

"E eu teria feito amor com você."

"É sempre bom".

Corri meus dedos pelos cabelos enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça ligeiramente.

"E eu teria tocado para você, se você quisesse. Violão ou piano. Ou ambos." Então seus olhos se arregalaram e ele parecia animado. Ele me mudou e eu comecei a ficar fora da cama. "Na verdade, eu ainda posso fazer isso. Jasper e Alice poderiam ir a casa buscar ..."

Eu agarrei a mão e o puxei para trás ..

"Edward, além do ravioli de cogumelos, ainda podemos fazer essas coisas depois de eu ter mudado."

Por um momento ele pareceu magoado e eu me perguntei se eu não deveria tê-lo detido. Mas afinal, o sorriso estava de volta em seu rosto e ele voltou para a cama, puxando-me em seu colo novamente. "Eu sei". E ele me beijou.

"Quero dizer, eu ainda vou querer fazer essas coisas, não é?" Eu estava pensando principalmente em fazer amor e eu acho que ele entendeu.

"Você vai, mas talvez não no início. Seu foco principal será a sede, como você sabe. Mas os outros desejos ressurgem. Quanto tempo, eu não sei. Todo mundo é diferente."

Eu deixei o meu olhar cair. Havia uma pergunta que eu queria perguntar, mas de repente eu me senti envergonhada. Meu blush, entretanto, me delatou.

Ele levantou meu queixo com dedos gentis e nossos olhos se encontraram.

"Com vai ser o sexo?"

O canto de sua boca transformou-se num sorriso. "Eu não sei. Nunca tive relações sexuais com um vampiro."

Revirei os olhos. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Ele ergueu minha mão e a beijou.

"Bem, eu não vou ter que me segurar mais. Fisicamente, eu serei capaz de me doar a você completamente, tudo de mim."

Meu coração deu um pulo. "Quer dizer que há mais?" Eu não podia imaginar, mas o pensamento foi emocionante.

"Muito mais", ele sussurrou, ainda olhando para minha mão. "E eu vou ser capaz de tomá-la de todas as maneiras que eu imaginava todos os lugares que eu pensei... se você estiver disposta, é claro." Eu tinha certeza que eu estaria. E então ele abaixou a cabeça e eu acho que se ele pudesse ele tinha corado. "E vai ser primordial e incrível."

Um calafrio me percorreu e ele me deu um beijo tímido que quase fez meu coração explodir.

Ele correu os lábios na minha testa e sobre os meus olhos. Ele nos mudou facilmente, então nós dois estávamos deitados, nossas pernas entrelaçadas, os corpos tão próximos quanto podíamos. Seus lábios se moveram para a minha boca. Um longo e demorado beijo, suave e doce. Suas mãos eram suaves nas minhas costas e no meu cabelo. Minhas mãos descansavam contra o seu peito.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou e seus lábios se moviam ao meu queixo, meu pescoço. "Eu sempre te amarei." Ele me rolou suavemente para minhas costas. Ele manteve seus braços ao meu redor quando seus lábios arranhar meu pescoço. Meu coração estava batendo. A excitação, antecipação, o nervosismo. Era isso.

"É isso?"

"Sim, é."

Meu coração deu um pulo.Eu esperei isso por dois anos e meio.

"Ok". Eu tentei acalmar a minha respiração e fechei meus olhos.

"Vocês está pronta, amor?" Eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha pele.

"Sim, é você?"

"Estou, sim."

Engoli em seco, os olhos ainda fechados. Tudo estava quieto e silencioso enquanto eu esperava ele começar, mas fiquei surpresa quando ouvi sua voz macia outra vez.

"Bella, por favor, olhe para mim, amor. Abra os olhos."

Eu fiz. Seus olhos estavam olhando diretamente nos meus. Eles eram mais escuros agora, quase pretos.

"_Eu sou um homem egoísta, Bella_." Sua voz falhou ligeiramente. "_Eu quero ser a sua última memória humana_".

Nosso olhar se prendeu e o amor era tão poderoso, tão forte, que eu pude sentir fluir entre nós. Mas a morfina estava realmente tomando conta de mim e minhas pálpebras estavam ficando pesadas. Lentamente, elas estavam fechando, mas Edward segurou o nosso olhar até o último minuto antes delas se fecharem, vi seus lábios se movem quando ele declamou uma palavra...

_Para sempre_.

Na escuridão, eu senti seus lábios nos meus, então ele deslizou ao longo da minha mandíbula e até a minha garganta. Sua língua molhada girou sobre a minha pulsação. Ele colocou um beijo, suave e macio, em seguida, uma outra girada com a língua e, em seguida, pela primeira vez... Eu senti seus dentes ali.

Eles passaram levemente sobre minha pele, lisos e duros quando ele levantou a mão e me agarrou.

"Agüente firme", ele sussurrou contra o latejar da minha garganta. Enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo.

"Eu amo você, Edward. E obrigado".

Seus dedos apertaram um pouco ao redor dos meus. Seus lábios pressionaram contra a minha jugular, mais um beijo e depois os dentes de Edward cortaram minha pele.

Fogo e dor.

A dor que destruiu meu corpo, me fazendo arquear fora da cama. A dor que me fez chorar e rosnar até que minha garganta estivesse seca.

Dor, que desafiou a morfina - a droga só serviu para tornar meus músculos mais fracos, e meus pulmões pesados demais para gritar.

Eu poderia sentir o veneno queimando por todo o meu corpo e eu queria morrer.

Mas através da dor estava a voz.

A voz estava sempre lá, às vezes ela mudava, ficava mais leve, mais suave, mas a maioria era a mesma coisa. Como veludo, calmante, eu não conseguia sempre entender as palavras, mas às vezes eu a ouvia falar de lugares e acontecimentos. Às vezes a voz cantava. Às vezes, havia música. Eu vim a depender da voz, me agarrei a ela como uma linha de vida. Sem a voz eu não iria sobreviver a isso.

E então, talvez milhares de anos mais tarde, ou pode ter sido um momento, a dor me pegou. A queimadura se intensificou e eu supliquei com a voz para me matar. A voz disse que não. Eu implorei, mas a voz ainda disse que não. E então a voz me disse que eu estava quase lá, que estava quase acabando. E houve uma corrida no meu peito, algo batendo rápido e forte. E a queimadura foi correndo para o meu coração, se apressando e eu sabia que quando os dois se colidissem, seria o fim - porque nada poderia sobreviver a isso.

Um baque poderoso abalou todo o meu corpo e parou. A dor desapareceu. Havia uma vibração em meu peito. Dentro e fora, a sensação cada vez mais fraca, até que finalmente houve uma vibração única, em seguida, mais uma, depois mais nada. Meus olhos se abriram e eu gritei.

"Ajude-me!"

O fogo estava de volta, contido na minha garganta, e isso era insuportável. Alguma parte do meu cérebro estava me dizendo para controlá-lo, dominá-lo, outra parte queria exterminá-lo em busca de alívio.

Me sentei, ofegante, minhas mãos apertando meu pescoço, o queimar tão forte que "apagou" todo o resto - visão, audição, olfato. E então algo estava em meus lábios, algo duro e liso. Parecia familiar, mas errado. Um copo?

"Beba!" Era a voz e eu bebi.

E ah, o alívio. O líquido fluiu através de minha boca e garganta abaixo. Doce, salgado, grosso e quente. Engoli em seco, mas eu podia sentir que estava acabando era a última gota agora, e eu a lambi com raiva. A taça foi tirada, mas imediatamente uma nova substituiu. Nada precisava ser dito neste momento, e quando ela se foi havia outra depois outra e outra. Finalmente, eu tinha bebido o suficiente para aliviar a queimadura, agora era apenas uma vaga sensação que poderia ser ignorada.

"Obrigado", gaguejei e, pela primeira olhei em minha volta.

E eu estava sobrecarregada.

Eu podia ver cada rachadura no teto, cada pincelada na pintura. Cada lasca da janela de madeira. Eu ouvi um autoclismo em algum lugar. Mais longe, alguém estava conversando com um pássaro de estimação. Ouvi o derramamento de sementes na gaiola.

O quarto era familiar. As coisas começaram a se estabelecer no local. Este era o meu quarto, e eu comecei a me lembrar. Tentei agarrar minhas memórias ferozmente.

E os aromas e cheiros. Dezenas deles, me atacando, implorando por atenção.

Tentei vasculhar, conectá-los com as memórias que inundavam o meu cérebro. Alguns perfumes eram fracos e desbotados e eu sabia que seu significado era insignificante - sabão em pó, shampoo, madeira polonesa. Fiz as conexões.

Havia algo de familiar, e bonito, que provocou mais lembranças. E havia algo perigoso que eu não sabia decifrar. E havia outro cheiro, algo que me agradou e fez minha garganta queimar, mas ainda era insignificante. Eu estava tentando conecta-lo, mas eu estava distraída.

A voz.

Tão linda que tirou a minha atenção de tudo o resto. A voz era tudo. Era beleza, era música, era vida, era amor. Ele disse apenas uma palavra.

Meu nome.

"Bella".

Edward.

Ele estava sentado na ponta da cama.

Tão lindo.

Eu nunca o tinha visto antes. Não assim. E eu entendi - meus olhos humanos não foram capazes de ver sua beleza real, meus ouvidos humanos não foram capazes de ouvir a música que era a sua voz verdadeira, e meu coração humano não foi capaz de conter tanto amor, porque o amor que cursava através do meu corpo novo agora, teria sido demais para um coração humano suportar.

Imagens e memórias tomaram conta de mim e algumas começaram a se estabelecer no lugar, como peças de um quebra-cabeça.

Edward era um vampiro e, agora, eu também.

Então... Significava que o que eu tinha bebido era...

"Bella?"

Ele não estava sorrindo. Seu rosto estava cansado e tenso, seus olhos estavam desconfiados e assustados.

Edward tinha sofrido. E eu sabia o porquê. Eu estava queimando, do mesmo jeito que ele tinha sido um dia.

Ele estendeu a mão hesitante, olhos suplicantes.

"Bella?" ele disse meu nome novamente. "Bella, sou eu amor."

Eu sorri. "Eu sei", eu disse com uma voz que não era minha e ele sorriu para o meu choque.

Estendi a mão para a sua e seu rosto relaxou um pouco. O olhar torturado desapareceu.

"Você é Edward, eu sou Bella e Abbey é a nossa filha, ela está bem?" Minha mente estava saltando em todo o lugar, anotando tudo sobre minha volta enquanto eu vasculhava memórias e os diferentes humores de Edward. Ele estava propenso a estados de espírito, eu me lembrei disso.

"Ela está bem", ele estava sorrindo. "Ela está em casa com Rosalie e Esme. Pode me dizer do que você se lembra dela?" Sua voz era cautelosa agora, quase nervosa, mas ele não precisava ter me lembrado, a imagem era forte.

"Ela tem o cabelo como o seu e ela é linda. E eu a amo." Não houve imprecisão sobre isso. Esse sentimento estava queimado em minha alma.

Ele deu uma risada quebrada, uma mistura de descrença, alívio e alegria. As linhas do seu rosto suavizaram. Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Do que mais você se lembra?" ele perguntou.

Eu levei um segundo pra processar. "Eu me lembro de nossas familias, os Cullen, e meu pai, Charlie, minha mãe é Renee. Vivemos em Forks e um lobisomem psicopata tentou matar Abbey e eu estava no caminho." Havia mais, mas eu ache melhor resumir.

"E você está vestindo sua camiseta do Snoopy". A sinalização visual serviu para colocar muitas peças de puzzle juntas. "Comprei isto para você, é só para nós."

"Sim," Ele estava feliz o que me deixou feliz também.

Nossos dedos se tocaram, ligando uns com os outros devagar agora.

"Você está quente", eu disse.

"Você também", ele sorriu.

"Você me deu sangue para beber." Umas pilhas de garrafas vazias cobriam o chão ao lado da cama. Seus lados amassados e tortos.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Nós percebemos quando você estava mudando, que a casa estava cheirando a Charlie. Sua sede seria muito pior, acordar rodeada por isso e há seres humanos nas casas por aqui... teria sido muito difícil se controlar... Eu não queria tornar as coisas mais difíceis para você. "

Apertei sua mão e sentiu a ação familiar. Apertei novamente.

"Como você se sente agora?" ele perguntou.

"Ainda está lá, mas fraco, eu posso ignorá-lo."

Ele pareceu aliviado ao ouvir isso.

"Então o que eu bebi?"

Ele me deu um meio sorriso e isso passou por mim como uma flecha. Centenas de memórias mais sairam voando pela minha cabeça e se eu tivesse um coração batendo ele teria rasgado do meu peito. Eu quase não registrei o que ele disse.

"Foi um cervo. Emmett drenou para você. Como é o gosto?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Não é ruim. Eu ainda quero tentar um leão da montanha, no entanto. Ele é o seu favorito, certo?"

Sua boca abriu um pouco. "Você se lembrou," ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "É estranho. Eu ainda me sinto a mesma, e eu tenho muitas lembranças, algumas são bem claras, mas outras são nebulosas. E tudo está pulando no meu cérebro. É como se eu tivesse acordado de um sono pesado .. . Eu sei quem eu sou e tudo está lá, eu só tenho que colocá-los juntos. "

"Vai parecer assim por um tempo. Ele sorriu para mim, mas pareceu surpreendido.

"O quê? Isso é ruim? Devo tentar fazer melhor?" 

"Não! Não, eu estou surpreso que você está sendo assim como você é." Ele suspirou. "Eu estava preocupado que a princípio poderíamos ter de ficar nos conhecendo novamente."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, dando a ele o que eu esperava de um cara séria. Eu tinha a sensação que eu tinha feito isso antes.

"Eu realmente não acredito que seria o caso", disse ele, e ele avançou um pouco mais.

"As coisas estão se encaixando", disse eu. "Você falou para mim enquanto eu estava mudando. E cantou. E leu." Notei uma guitarra contra a parede e cópias de Wuthering Heights e Orgulho e Preconceito na mesa de cabeceira. "Nós compramos a guitarra em Seattle e os livros são os meus favoritos. Wuthering Heights é novo, porque eu li o antigo até a morte."

"Sim," Seu polegar me acariciou e seu cheiro era inebriante. E de repente, eu o queria.

"Eu te amo", eu disse e o amor em seus olhos era esmagador.

"Eu te amo, Bella", ele suspirou e eu pensei que sua voz pudesse quebrar. Seus dedos me agarraram, forte. "Eu te amo".

Mais imagens e memórias flutuaram pela minha mente e se estabeleceram em seu lugar,de repente, mais do que tudo, eu queria que ele me abraçasse. Eu queria me enrolar em seu colo, como eu sabia que eu costumava fazer. Fui para mais perto e fechei meus braços em torno dele, o trazendo mais perto, mas não percebi minha nova força. Ele caiu da cama para trás comigo deitada em cima dele.

E ele estava rindo, agora.

"Cuidado, amor", ele disse com um sorriso radiante. "Eu acho que quase quebramos o piso de Charlie". Mas ele não fez nenhuma tentativa para se mover. Ao contrário, ele ergueu a mão sorrindo e empurrou meu cabelo para trás enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos. O amor era profundo e interminável e, embora meu coração não batesse, eu ainda podia sentir outras sensações familiares. Os músculos do meu abdômen cerrados, senti minha garganta apertar e meu peito também.

Tudo estava voltando.

Eu trouxe meus lábios para baixo o beijando. Eu estava tentando ser gentil, mas quando ele enfiou sua mão no meu cabelo e segurou o meu rosto contra o dele, eu não consegui segurar. Nossos lábios se moviam em conjunto com urgência, ninguém precisava ser cuidadoso. Quando ele finalmente me puxou para trás, apenas para que eu pudesse olhar para ele novamente, ele estava sorrindo e havia descrença em suas feições.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu simplesmente não acho que você me queira, ainda não."

Ah, me lembrei da conversa.

"Eu sempre vou querer você." Então me abaixou a cabeça. "Mas eu realmente exagerei não foi?"

"Nós dois ", disse ele. "Mas não mais."

Poderia ser seu sorriso mais presunçoso?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e me beijou novamente. Mais lembranças e pensamentos rodopiavam em minha mente, algumas mais claras do que outros algumas apenas uma parte de outra coisa, mas lentamente se unindo.

"Você pode ler minha mente?" Eu perguntei de repente.

"Não", seu sorriso era melancólico quando ele acariciou minha cabeça. "Nada. Mas eu quase acho que eu prefiro desse jeito."

"Devemos sair do chão?"

Ele parecia um pouco surpreso, mas depois concordou e eu percebi que eu estava saltando de pensamento em pensamento novamente. Ele me disse que seria assim no começo.

Me levantei e estendi a mão para ele, mas quando eu o fiz alguma coisa no meu pulso me chamou a atenção. 

Uma lua crescente, prata, pouco perceptível, mas estava lá na minha pele.A toquei com o dedo da minha mão, sentindo a suavidade da minha pele.

Eu sempre tive uma cicatriz ... a memória era nebulosa, James. Eu não queria me lembrar, eu a deixaria ir.

"A minha cicatriz é diferente. Esta é maior".

"Isso é meu", Edward disse baixinho. Ele se levantou e com a mão na minha cintura, me levou gentilmente para a cama. Nos sentamos.

"É um pouco mais antiga, por isso que é um pouco maior, a de James não vai aparecer agora." Ele olhou para mim, claramente querendo saber o quanto eu me lembrava.

Eu sorri. "Obrigado."

Olhei para o meu outro pulso, onde havia uma outra cicatriz, menor. Meus dedos foram para o meu pescoço.

"Sim, lá também", disse ele. "E nos seus tornozelos, o interior dos cotovelos e coxas. Elas não serão percebidas pelos olhos humanos e elas são fracas para os vampiros."

Sua mão estava acariciando suavemente a minha.

Olhei para ele e de alguma forma, embora a minha mente estivesse fechada para ele, ele sabia o que eu estava pensando. Em um movimento gracioso ele virou a cabeça lentamente sobre o seu ombro esquerdo e se inclinou ligeiramente. Me ajoelhei e cheguei mais perto. Seus olhos, seu rosto estava abatido, mas seus cílios faziam uma linda sombra em seu rosto. Eu mudei meus olhos longe do seu rosto, era um esforço, e olhei para o seu pescoço. As belas linhas, a mandíbula forte. Ele estava tão quieto, esperando pacientemente enquanto eu o estudava. Lentamente, eu empurrei o seu cabelo para fora do caminho e em sua pele tinha uma cicatriz crescente e prata, como a do meu pulso. Eu toquei isso e, suavemente, ternamente, correndo o dedo ao longo dela. E então, eu inclinou e a beijei.

Ele se virou para mim lentamente, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Eu sorri, então, me perguntei se eu tinha violado alguma etiqueta de vampiro. Eu sentei no meu calcanhar.

"Desculpe, isso foi errado?"

"Não. Não, isso não estava errado", ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para tocar meu rosto.

E de repente eu estava fora da cama e agachada junto à parede. Houve um movimento baixo e algum instinto profundo despertou em mim - auto-preservação.

"Está tudo bem, amor." Edward estava de pé novamente, mãos, olhos e voz cautelosa. "É Alice e Jasper, Carlisle e Emmett."

Me endireitei antes de pensar.

"Eles estavam aqui o tempo todo?"

"Em diferentes combinações ... todos estiveram. Eles queriam estar aqui quando você acordasse, mas eu insisti pra eles esperassem lá embaixo. Eu queria fosse apenas nós dois."

Eu sorri. Isso soou bem.

"Foi apenas nós dois quando Abbey nasceu." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, foi."

Um carro, chuveiros, um saco de feijão. E então eu ofeguei quando me lembrei do rosto de Edward quando ele segurou nossa filha pela primeira vez. Ele não tinha pensado que isso seria possível, os vampiros não deviam ter filhos. E as lembranças, em seguida, foram me inundando.

Eu o queria, ele estava relutante. No fim das contas... Meus olhos se estreitaram quando agarrei minha próxima memória esvoaçante. Eu a peguei e a segurei, a deixando afinar e solidificar.

A clareira.

"A primeira vez que você fez amor comigo foi na clareira".

Um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Edward, que foi crescendo até que se tornou radiante. Mas, então, uma voz flutuava acima do térreo. Era familiar - Emmett.

"Uau, ela estava fora, a céu aberto! Eu sempre pensei que o ataque tinha sido feito ali. Isso, Edward!"

Houve um golpe de pedra batendo em pedra.

"Ela pode ouvi-lo agora." Alice.

Balançei minha cabeça.

"Eu acho que é segredo", eu disse baixinho, envergonhada. Senti que eu devesse corar, eu mesmo esperava o calor, mas ele não veio. Mas os sentimentos ainda estavam lá.

Edward encolheu um ombro, o seu meio sorriso no lugar. Ele quase parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele estendeu a mão e eu peguei. Lentamente, ele me puxou para si, avaliando a minha resposta. Ele descobriu que eu não me importava.

Então minha mente saltou de volta para nossa filha.

"Quando eu posso ver Abbey?"

"Depois de termos caçado de forma adequada."

"Você vai me levar agora?" Eu perguntei, e depois quando ele sorriu eu percebi o duplo sentido das minhas palavras. "Caça, quero dizer a caça."

"Eu sei", ele sorriu e acariciou minhas bochechas com os polegares enquanto segurava meu rosto. "Vou levá-lo a caça agora."

Então ele tornou-se um pouco mais sério. " Amor, quando eu abrir a porta, seus sentidos serão inundados com o cheiro de Charlie, e até mesmo o cheiro de lobisomem".

Ah, claro. O cheiro de perigo que tinha me deixado desconfiada. Era de lobisomem.

Ele deixou suas mãos caírem do rosto e as descansou nos meus quadris.

"Você provavelmente vai ter uma reação forte, você pode...", ele estava procurando, eu podia ver e eu queria tornar mais fácil para ele. Uma frase me veio de antes.

"Eu poderia atacar?"

Ele soltou um suspiro e assentiu. "Você pode atacar. Esperemos que o sangue que você bebeu seja o suficiente para levá-la completamente, mas pode ser uma luta para chegar a uma distância segura na a floresta." Ele olhou para seus pés. "Nós não queremos ser ásperos, Bella, mas ...".

Ele parecia preocupado. Eu descansei minha cabeça contra seu peito. Ah sim, eu estive aqui antes. Eu gostei daqui.

"Eu entendo Edward. Você vai fazer o que for preciso."

Ele concordou, mas ele parecia um pouco tenso. Ele nos virou assim que ficamos de frente para a porta, seu braço preso firmemente ao redor da minha cintura.

"Oh," ele disse de repente e deixou cair o braço. Ele andou até a mochila no canto e eu o observei completamente perplexo. Ele ergueu a mão, indicando para eu esperar e eu assisti quando ele enfiou a mão no saco e tirou uma camisa azul escura. Ele puxou a do Snoopy sobre a sua cabeça e rapidamente passou os braços nas mangas da camisa. Ele enfiou a camisa no saco novamente.

"Snoopy não caça", ele piscou para mim o que trouxe um enorme sorriso na minha cara.

"Nós vamos guardá-la para mais tarde", eu pisquei de volta e depois ri da expressão de choque no seu rosto. Então o choque passou e ele se inclinou para me beijar suavemente.

"Você está pronta?" ele perguntou quando se afastou novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim".

"Estamos prontos", ele disse, apenas ligeiramente mais alto do que o volume normal. Respirei fundo quando ouvi passos subirem as escadas. Eu não precisava de ar, mas eu achei a ação calmante, de alguma forma.

Edward pegou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. 


	24. Círculo Completo

"Basta continuar prendendo a respiração, amor."

Descemos as escadas de Charlie, em procissão, Emmett e Jasper na frente, Carlisle e Alice atrás. O braço de Edward estava firme em minha cintura, e eu sabia que se ele tivesse feito isso três dias atrás, ele teria me esmagado. Ele estava ansioso para me tirar de casa, todos eles estavam.

A pequena quantidade de sangue que Edward tinha me dado quando eu acordei da transformação facilitou a queimadura em minha garganta, mas não seria suficiente para me manter satisfeita por muito tempo.

A queimadura era pouco mais que cócegas agora, mas o perfume de Charlie seria mais forte no resto da casa e Edward estava preocupado que eu pudesse entrar em frenesi. Eu segurei minha respiração, quando saí do meu quarto.

Minha mente tinha gravado muitas coisas em um único momento, quando Edward abriu a porta do quarto. Assim que eu vi os vampiros agrupados no patamar próximo ao banheiro eu reagi, tencionado, o instinto me dizendo que eles eram predadores poderosos, concorrência potencial para a alimentação e território. Levou apenas um segundo para eu decidir que, apesar de Emmett ser maior e mais forte, Jasper era a maior ameaça para mim - cicatrizes de batalha muito visíveis para os meus novos olhos, me confirmaram sua capacidade de luta. Carlisle era claramente um líder forte, e Alice era rápida, nítida e furtiva.

Mas, apesar dos meus instintos de vampiro me dizerem pra tomar cuidado, meu instinto humano passou por cima, e demorou apenas mais um segundo para me acalmar e sorrir para a minha família, sabendo que eles me amavam como eu os amava.

Nós nos movemos rapidamente e eu podia ver a curiosidade nos olhos de todos.

Apenas Carlisle sorriu, dizendo Olá, e disse que queria conversar mais tarde. Emmett sorriu e disse: " Whoa, olhe pra você!" Alice repreendeu seu irmão por não me fazer trocar de roupa antes de sair do quarto.

"Honestamente, Edward. Ela está vestindo trapos!"

"Os leões da montanha não vão se importar, Alice."

E lá estava Jasper, me olhando cuidadosamente, avaliando meus sentimentos e meu estado de espírito. Sua experiência com os recém-nascidos significava que ele sabia melhor o que esperavam de mim, mas ele estava claramente confuso.

"Ela parece muito... calma." Ele franziu a testa e parecia quase suspeito quando desceu as escadas pra olhar no relógio. "Ela deveria estar muito mais errática e nervosa do que isso, mesmo com todo sangue que ela bebeu."

Seu comentário me incomodou e ele respondeu a essa emoção imediatamente. Abaixando-se rapidamente em um agachamento, os olhos escurecendo à medida que ele passou Alice pelas suas costas, obviamente, a protegendo do risco. Emmett se espelhou a ele, olhando pra Jasper e de Edward pra mim.

Edward revirou os olhos, obviamente, lendo os pensamentos de Jasper.

"Ela provavelmente está chateada porque você está falando sobre ela como se ela não estivesse aqui", disse ele. Minha irritação sumiu e um sorriso passou pela minha cara quando Jasper se indireitou.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou, franzindo a testa.

Quando passamos pela casa eu fui encharcada com memórias da minha infância e vida dos últimos dois anos. Estas estavam nas escadas, onde Edward me beijou naquela primeira manhã e no fundo onde Zeke tinha me atacado. A raiva borbulhou em mim, Jasper adotou uma nova postura defensiva e Edward acenou de volta, compreendendo exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Você provavelmente está recebendo os mesmos sentimentos de mim, agora," ele murmurou sombriamente e Jasper sorriu se desculpando. E então eu percebi que os danos estavam cobertos, a sala de estar parecia intacta.

"Esme consertou tudo," Edward explicou, lendo meu rosto. "E nós já encomendamos uma nova tela plana. Charlie pode voltar quando tudo estiver pronto."

Na cozinha, meu estado de espírito se iluminou novamente. Este era o lugar onde Edward e nós sentamos cheios de espuma e sentimos nosso bebê pela primeira vez - e Charlie descobriu que eu estava grávida. Eu dei uma rápida risada com a boca fechada, mas soou como um grunhido e todos congelaram. Até Edward.

Abri os olhos arregalados numa óbvia expressão de ''_O que?_ "", Ele olhou primeiro para mim e depois para Jasper.

"Er, ela está bem... Ela está feliz?" ele disse hesitante.

Eu balancei a cabeça e o braço de Edward apertou com mais força minha cintura e eu soltei um suspiro.

E enquanto tudo isso acontecia eu também sabia que ao lado havia um jogo de futebol na televisão, um telefone estava tocando na rua e alguém em algum lugar estava tocando Smoke on the Water em um saxofone - muito mal.

Ficamos amontoados na porta dos fundos. Eu ainda não tinha tomado uma respiração e, embora realmente não me incomodasse, eu me sentia vulnerável sem o meu sentido de olfato.

Edward virou o rosto para mim, as mãos apoiadas levemente sobre meus quadris.

"Alice, por favor você pode ir lá fora e checar?" Jasper perguntou em voz baixa e ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para mim quando deslizou por nós.

"Eu não posso ver você tendo algum problema, por isso aproveite, Bella!" Ela acenou quando ela se movimentou rapidamente em direção ao corredor. Um segundo depois, ouvi a porta da frente abrir e fechar.

Eu podia sentir a ansiedade de Edward quando ele olhou nos meus olhos. Ele estava nervoso, preocupado. Seus dedos ainda estavam em meus quadris, pressionando e soltando contra mim mais acho que ele não estava ciente que estava fazendo isso. Então ele levantou uma mão e passou pelos seus cabelos, os puxando e os enrolando em seu punho. A ação era familiar e adorável e um sorriso vibrou em meus lábios e seus olhos focaram em mim.

"Bella, amor, vamos abrir a porta. O sangue que você já teve, não será suficiente para mantê-la controlada quando nos deparamos com as pessoas lá fora, por isso é importante ouvir o que eu digo agora."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, perguntando se eu tinha entendido, e eu acenei com a cabeça. Sua ansiedade estava começando a passar para mim - só um pouco. Comecei a me sentir nervosa e pela primeira vez, eu estava consciente de que não havia um batimento acelerado em meu peito.

"Você está indo muito bem até agora, melhor do que qualquer um de nós poderia ter esperado. Mas eu preciso que você continue segurando a respiração. Não respire até que eu diga". Ele tocou seus dedos nos meus. "Vou segurar sua mão e vamos correr em linha reta através do pátio para as árvores e nós vamos continuar a correr até estivermos em uma distância segura. Nós vamos ir mais fundo no parque e você será capaz de se alimentar adequadamente. " Ele fez uma pausa, exalou, e passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente. "E depois disso, podemos ver Abbey". Ele apertou minha mão com mais força e senti meu rosto esticar em um sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta. "Você está pronta?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Alice apareceu na janela perto da porta, acenando e dando um sinal com o polegar para cima. Emmett abriu a porta e Jasper se lançou primeiro para a floresta, continuando com seu papel de guarda, presumivelmente protegendo os inocentes vizinhos de Charlie, que optaram por vaguear fora no momento errado. Foi engraçado, como se eu estivesse num filme de espionagem. Edward parecia estar se divertindo, perplexo com a expressão do meu rosto, mas sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Mais tarde, eu tentei lhe dizer com os meus olhos. Ele balançou a cabeça, em compreensão, e depois saímos para o quintal.

O tempo estava úmido, nublado. Eu tinha me acostumado com a casa, mas agora do lado de fora, um novo conjunto de sensações tomaram conta de mim. A umidade do ar em minha pele, as diferentes tonalidades de cor da grama, as folhas, as nuvens – sombras, eu não sabia pra onde olhar. Eram muitos sons. Minha cabeça estava movendo pra frente e para trás, eu não sabia onde concentrar minha atenção.

"Vamos, amor." Edward me puxou com urgência. "Corra!"

Minhas pernas sabiam o que fazer sem que eu sequer pensasse nisso. Eu nunca tinha corrido nessa rapidez, exceto nas costas de Edward, mais meus olhos ficavam fechados e o vento era cortado pelo seu corpo. Mas agora, era eu.

E eu estava tão graciosa. Eu estava saltando sobre troncos e pedras, encantada com a maneira que eu poderia desviar e saltar. Parecia que eu deslizava invés de correr e o sentimento era hilariante e emocionante enquanto eu me esquivava das árvores. E embora eu soubesse que aos olhos humanos teria sido um borrão de marrom e verde, os meus olhos viam cada folha, cada nó na madeira.

Eu tinha feito tudo isso em apenas alguns minutos. Edward estava me observando, e não para onde estava indo, mas estava tudo bem, eu poderia entender agora como isso era possível. Estávamos indo para o oeste, eu poderia dizer, mas de repente ele mudou de direção, movendo para o norte em vez disso. Ele ainda segurava minha mão e seus olhos estavam cautelosos, como se ele quisesse relaxar e desfrutar disso também, mas ele ainda não tinha certeza se deveria.

Mas eu estava gostando, gostando muito. Eu estava correndo com Edward, era realmente verdade. Era incrível e eu percebi que eu me senti confortável com o meu corpo, como se ele estivesse trabalhando comigo, e não contra mim.

Uma bolha de alegria inchou dentro de mim e eu só sabia sorrir, meu rosto esticando, e então eu estava rindo.

"Não Bella!"

As mãos de Edward agarraram meu pulso, me empurrando com uma mão, enquanto a outra mão apertava firmemente contra o meu nariz e minha boca. Mas era tarde demais. Eu já tinha sentido.

Quando meu riso escapou no ar, meus sentidos foram inundados por perfumes. Aromas de musgo, madeira e humanos.

Eu estava rosnando quando Edward balançou a cabeça olhando ao redor, tentando encontrar a fonte. E então eu mudei de direção bruscamente, em direção ao leste, enquanto seguia o cheiro.

Eu estava praticamente voando através das árvores, desesperada para ir até a fonte do aroma. O veneno estava fluindo em meus dentes, eu queria... Não, eu precisava de sangue. Eu podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos fracos e agora eu sabia que eles estavam cerca de meia milha de distância. Havia três deles, provavelmente caminhantes. Eu sabia que eram dois homens e uma mulher. Eu estaria lá em segundos e os meus lábios provariam o doce néctar.

Eu era rápida ... Mas Edward era mais. Eu rosnei de volta por cima do meu ombro enquanto ele se aproximava de mim. Eu acelerei, tentando pôr mais distância entre nós, mas ele era muito rápido, centenas de anos de experiência. Seus poderosos braços agarraram meus quadris quando ele me empurrou contra o chão.

Nós batemos no chão sujo, enviando uma chuva de terra pra todos os lados enquanto deslizávamos até parar.

Mas se Edward era mais rápido, eu era mais forte. Muito mais forte. Demorou apenas um leve impulso das minhas pernas e eu o tinha jogado fora, o arremessando longe e correndo novamente. Mas ele ainda estava comigo. Pouco mais de um segundo depois ele me puxou de novo, todo o seu corpo pro cima do meu desta vez, prendendo-me ao chão, suas mãos duras em meus pulsos.

"Bella, não!"

Sua voz.

A voz.

A voz que me trouxe de volta do inferno.

Me salvou de novo agora..

Eu parei. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu tinha feito isso e eu tremia descontroladamente com o esforço, rosnando e jogando minha cabeça como um animal em sofrimento enquanto os dois lados da minha natureza lutavam. Eu sabia que com outro movimento simples eu estaria fora do seu alcance e no meu caminho para o sangue que ainda me chamava.

Mas eu não fiz isso.

Em vez disso, eu parei de respirar.

Com o cheiro humano cortado eu era capaz de pensar e sentir, de forma mais clara - e agora o que eu sentia eram medo e vergonha.

Eu deixei Edward me puxar para os meus pés. Meus olhos se acenderam com a sua rapidez e depois caíram de novo quando eu vi o olhar de puro choque em seu rosto. Ele agarrou meu pulso e correu me arrastando pra dentro da floresta, e eu mantive meus olhos para baixo. Após o choque que eu tinha causado eu não queria ver a decepção que eu tinha certeza que estaria em seu rosto.

Eu quase matei um ser humano, três deles, e quando eu finalmente parei, talvez cinqüenta milhas de distância, eu ainda não podia suportar o rosto de Edward. Eu tomei uma respiração, depois outra e outra.

"Bella, você ..."

Virei as costas, eu não queria que ele olhasse para mim. Eu não queria ver ou ouvir o seu desapontamento.

"Amor, por favor..."

Eu curvei, me abraçando, o choque do que eu quase fiz me atingiu forte. Minhas palavras saíram com pressa, pontuadas e ofegantes, eu chorei seco enquanto olhei para o chão.

"Eu queria matá-los... Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar," eu gemi em desespero quando levantei minha cabeça. Meu estômago se apertou, eu queria vomitar e eu estava tremendo de novo. "E eu... rosnei para você, e chutei... você... Eu não posso acreditar no que eu fiz ... Eu sou ... O que aconteceu ... comigo?"

Eu dei uma rápida olhada para ele. Sua expressão era rasgada, ele lutava contra diferentes emoções e eu não podia lê-lo. Eu desviei o olhar novamente, ainda ofegante. Ele deu um passo hesitante para mais perto e falou suavemente.

"O que aconteceu é... você é um vampiro." ·.

"Eu sou um monstro!"

Edward congelou, o rosto contorcido em muitos níveis de dor, eu gritei. Inclinei-me pra trás, ainda ofegante, chorando e vomitando. Eu podia vê-lo na minha visão periférica. Ele rapidamente dissolveu sua expressão e sua garganta se mudou quando ele engoliu em seco. As mãos dele estavam cerradas em punhos ao seu lado.

"Bella, você não é um monstro." Ele falou com firmeza. "Você... nós não somos monstros." E até mesmo com a minha angústia eu reconheci a importância do que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Meus suspiros retardaram.

"O que você sentiu, o que você fez, é natural. Mas não faz de você um monstro."

"Mas você não fez isso! Sua família não fez isso!" Meu corpo todo tremia quando ele tomou outro passo cauteloso em minha direção.

"Nós tivemos muitos anos de prática, amor. Mas nós fizemos isso, você sabe que nós fizemos."

Outro passo pra mais perto. "Mas eu não pude fazer o que você fez agora, Bella."

Eu olhei para ele, e sua expressão me surpreendeu.

Ele estava sorrindo agora, os olhos cheios de admiração e espanto.

E eu estava confusa.

Bella, você parou! "

O quê? Eu estava franzindo a testa enquanto suas palavras eram derramadas de seus lábios enquanto ele empurrava seu cabelo com as suas mãos.

"Bella, você foi incrível! Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como você parou mesmo assim. Não faço idéia."

"Mas eu não parei!" Eu explodi. "Assim que eu senti o cheiro deles eu não pude me conter. "Mesmo agora, quando eu penso sobre isso minha garganta arde novamente." Fiz uma pausa e mordi o lábio, minhas mãos se moveram para cima ,para agarrar a pele lisa da minha garganta. "Eu ainda quero que eles, agora."

Ele estava perto o suficiente para me tocar. Ele estendeu a mão hesitante, colocando-a no meu braço, quando ele viu que eu não mostrei resistência, seus dedos se moveram suavemente para abraçar meu pulso.

"Isso é natural. É parte do que somos, mas ... você parou."

Ele continuou dizendo isto.

"Só porque você me parou." Eu andei longe, puxando minha mão facilmente de suas mãos, e abaixei a cabeça novamente.

Ele se moveu até que estivesse na minha frente, ele dobrou os joelhos para que os nossos rostos ficassem no mesmo nível. Mas eu ainda me virei. Eu não podia olhar para ele.

Muito suavemente seus dedos tocaram meu queixo e com uma pressão suave virou meu rosto de volta para o seu. Ele ainda estava sorrindo, seus olhos macios. Ele largou os dedos do meu queixo e pôs as mãos nos meus braços. Eu deixei.

"Amor, você tem duas horas de idade. Duas horas! Há uma boa chance de que agora você seja a pessoa mais forte do planeta e eu sabia que meu esforço pra te conter seria inútil, ao menos se você quisesse parar ". Ele parecia animado de novo, os olhos sorrindo, lábios brilhantes. "E você fez. Você segurou a respiração e me deixou te arrastar para longe."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele parecia tão feliz, mesmo quando ele tinha acabado de arrastar sua mulher louca por entre as árvores para detê-la de matar seres humanos inocentes. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Mas foi só por causa da sua voz, Edward. Ouvir sua voz me fez parar e ... por um segundo você me fez pensar sobre quem eu era. Mas se eu não tivesse ouvido você ... " Estremeci e desviei o olhar novamente quando outro pensamento horrível me ocorreu. "E se eles fossem pessoas conhecidas? E se eles fossem... Eu não sei..." Busquei em minhas lembranças erráticas. "Jess? Ou Mike!" Eu lembrei que eles caminhavam, às vezes.

Edward gargalhou, se levantando. Ele estendeu a mão hesitante e me puxou delicadamente para ele, envolvendo seus braços ao meu redor e esfregando traços suaves sobre minhas costas, meu rosto colado em seu peito.

"Bella, Alice irá vestir roupas do Wal-Mart antes de Jéssica caminhar por aqui, e se fosse Newton, bem..." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu poderia ter te deixado você ir".

Engoli em seco, olhando pra ele "Edward!"

"Veja, a idéia que você teve agora!" Ele sorriu, mas a minha cara feia se tornou mais séria. "Bella, se você realmente quisesse minha voz não teria sido suficiente para pará-la."

Eu estava prestes a discutir com ele, mas realmente, eu não tinha argumento. Então, ao invés disso eu fiquei quieta, observando tudo e por dentro eu não poderia negar o fato de que eu tinha parado.

"Então, eu estou bem, então?"

Ele riu e parecia feliz e aliviado. "Vocês estão se saindo inacreditavelmente bem, amor. Eu não esperava que você fosse assim por ... meses." Ele sorriu. "Mas como sempre, você me surpreendeu."

O menor dos sorrisos puxou meus lábios e quando eu estava prestes a falar um novo perfume flutuou pelo ar.

Nossas cabeças se viraram para o norte.

"Está sentindo o cheiro?" , ele perguntou, seus olhos brilhantes e eu assenti. Era um aroma rico, almiscarado, e o veneno começou a encher minha boca. Ele não era humano, mas era bom.

"Leão da montanha", disse ele.

Fiquei surpresa, nós tínhamos corrido pra tão longe? Eu sabia que ele normalmente viajava pra procurar sua comida favorita.

"Onde estamos?" Olhei ao redor. Eu sabia exatamente a direção que tinha vindo, mas não tinha certeza de onde estávamos.

"O Canadá não está longe", ele sorriu para o meu choque. Então seus olhos se tornaram macios e quentes. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, com a palma para cima, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Bella, eu posso te levar para jantar?"

O leão de montanha estava próximo a um riacho. Ele nos sentiu antes de nos ver e virou a cauda, fugindo, destruindo o chão da floresta, correndo de um predador mais poderoso e perigoso.

"Você vai pegar ele," Edward disse calmamente. "Basta fechar os olhos, deixe seus instintos te dominarem amor."

Fiz o que ele disse e de repente eu estava correndo novamente, o perseguindo. O veneno fluiu e Edward correu comigo, ficando atrás apenas um pouco. Não demorou muito até que eu estivesse dentro do alcance do animal o empurrando e agarrando seu pescoço. Caí debaixo dele e agarrei seu queixo enquanto ele entrava em pânico, tentando me golpear com suas patas.

Eu estava rosnando e eu podia ouvir o pulsar do sangue em suas veias, seu coração batendo descontroladamente quase mais rápido do que ele poderia suportar. Eu podia vê-lo pulsando sob a pele. Eu me contorci até ficar em uma posição melhor, estávamos quase deitados um ao lado do outro, eu comecei a abaixar minha boca. As patas da frente eu tinha sob controle, presas por meu abraço, suas garras tentavam inutilmente rasgar minha pele, escorregando na pele lisa, ele me golpeou e rosnou. Eu mal notei.

Edward veio a minha frente e eu levantei minha cabeça. Algum instinto me disse para atacá-lo, mas me contive - era Edward, ele não ia me fazer mal. Os olhos dele estavam cautelosos quando ele se inclinou para agarrar as pernas traseiras do leão, as segurando pra mim. Eu abaixei minha cabeça e mordi.

O jato de sangue na minha garganta me surpreendeu, e eu gaguejei um pouco no inicio e então eu puxei todo o líquido pra dentro da minha boca.

Era melhor que o sangue que eu tinha tomado em casa. Era mais rico, mais doce e mais quente e o queimar na minha garganta já era reconfortante. O animal se acalmou rapidamente, Edward soltou suas pernas e se afastou.

Bebi facilmente, apreciando o calor do sangue me enchendo. Depois de alguns minutos o fluxo abrandou e eu tive que sugar um pouco mais forte. Mas os músculos do meu pescoço e da mandíbula eram firmes, e embora eu soubesse que eu estava fazendo esforço, eu não sentia. O fluxo reduziu ao mínimo e, em seguida o animal estava vazio. Eu o empurrei de cima de mim, me sentindo cheia, mais não satisfeita.

"Como eu fui?" Eu passei a palma da minha mão na minha boca. Edward estava encostado numa árvore, com as mãos nos bolsos, me olhando atentamente.

"Você fez muito bem", ele disse se desencostando do tronco. Percebi que seus olhos estavam escuros. "Como é o gosto?"

"Ótimo. Melhor que o cervo que eu tinha tomado na casa de Charlie."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "É um carnívoro, eles sempre são melhores." Ele se agachou ao meu lado e tirou meu cabelo do rosto, sorrindo. Então ele pegou minha mão, olhando para o sangue pingando em minha pele.

Ele a levantou e eu pensei que ele fosse beijá-la, mas ele olhou no meu rosto, abriu os lábios e passou a língua lentamente sobre a minha pele, lambendo o sangue para fora. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu os senti escurecer, se meu coração estivesse vivo teria batido descontroladamente. Em seu lugar uma energia bruta cantarolava pelo meu corpo, me fazendo vibrar.

"Hum, e você?" Engoli em seco. "Devia ter compartilhado?" Eu não sabia a etiqueta, talvez fosse isso o que sua ação estava tentando me dizer. Mantive o leão da montanha só para mim como se pegasse toda comida em um buffet?

"Não, nós normalmente não compartilhamos". Ele inclinou a cabeça sobre a minha mão de novo e dessa vez ele a beijou, sorrindo.

E então um aroma fresco flutuou em torno de nós.

"Há mais, você pode senti-los?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele sorriu e se levantou, me puxando com ele.

"Vamos lá, você esperou muito tempo para ver isso."

A expectativa de ver Edward caçar era emocionante. Na verdade, o vendo fazer isso era incrível. Meus dedos escavaram a sujeira onde eu me agachei, o olhando com admiração.

Ele era tão gracioso, como um dançarino. Ele se lançou sem esforço para o leão, o abraçando em redor do pescoço e o levando para o chão em poucos movimentos. O leão caiu sobre a terra, as pernas dobraram debaixo dele, e Edward rolou para seu lado, ficando em um acesso mais fácil ao seu pescoço. E, enquanto parte do meu cérebro prestava atenção na emoção dos seus movimentos, outra parte fazia um estudo cuidadoso do que ele fazia.

Ele estava rosnando quando ele se agachou, uma perna estendida, mantendo as pernas para trás de sua presa. Um braço estava em torno de seus ombros, enquanto o outro empurrou sua cabeça para longe dele, esticando o pescoço para fora, mostrando claramente a artéria pulsando sob a pele. Veneno estava enchendo minha boca e eu percebi que eu estava lambendo meus lábios. Uma onda de calor passou por mim quando os olhos negros de Edward trancaram e mim sobre o corpo do animal e seus lábios se curvaram para trás revelando uma boca cheia de dentes brancos e brilhantes cheios de veneno. Então ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, mordendo rapidamente. O animal rugiu, empinou e tremeu, com a boca de Edward pressionando contra sua garganta.

As cordas da garganta de Edward eram preparadas para o esforço, os ombros moviam-se ritmicamente e eu podia ver os músculos poderosos da sua garganta enrijecerem enquanto ele sugava, tirando o sangue para cima através de seus lábios enquanto ele empurrava a cabeça do animal.

Ele era mais quieto e mais rápido que eu.

Um instante depois ele se afastou e rolou a carcaça pra longe. Seu rosto estava limpo, as mãos também, quando ele se levantou e veio até mim, escovando alguma sujeira de suas calças.

"Isso foi incrível", eu disse e ele sorriu.

"Obrigado."

"Devo me lembrar de vir sem calças, se quiser mante-las."

"Isso ajuda".

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, mas um perfume novo, diferente, suave e delicado, enrolou através do ar.

"O que é isso?"

"Cervo. Você não está cheia?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e Edward ergueu a sua mão para mim.

"Então vamos pedir a sobremesa."

Eu estava finalmente satisfeita quando eu empurrei o terceiro cervo pra longe. Eu parei e olhei para mim mesma, coberta de sangue, roupas rasgadas, elas realmente pareciam trapos agora, eu passei a palma da minha mão no meu rosto novamente.

"Eu sou um comedor confuso", eu disse, oferecendo um sorriso fraco quando Edward se aproximou, e me entregou sua camisa.

Ele se sentou no chão com as costas contra uma árvore. Eu estava, de frente para ele, mas meus olhos estavam em toda parte, lançando olhares rápidos para a copa acima de nós, através das árvores, ouvindo cada som, pegando cada cheiro, vendo cada pequeno movimento. Eu sabia que minha cabeça estava indo frente e para trás enquanto eu registrava cada novo estímulo, nos preparando pra alguma ameaça em potencial.

"Eu sou a coisa mais perigosa por aqui, não sou?" Eu não tinha certeza de como isso me fez sentir.

"Sim você é."

"Ainda mais que você."

"Sim".

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar minha mão, me puxando suavemente.

"Você vai se sentar comigo?"

Com seu toque meu nervosismo passou e me sentei ao lado dele em um único movimento. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para seu colo. Eu sorri de volta e me aninhei contra ele. Eu me senti mais calma e eu sorri novamente enquanto eu tentava limpar alguns resíduos das minhas roupas. Eu não queria o sujar.

"Estamos todos desorganizados", disse ele. "Você vai ficar mais limpa, mas para uma primeira refeição você fez bem."

Eu suspirei. "Sim, olhe para mim." Roupas rasgadas, cabelo cheio de galhos e folhas. "Eu ainda tenho sangue no meu rosto?"

"Só um pouco." Ele lambeu o dedo e limpou o sangue do canto da minha boca,eu revirei os olhos e gemi ."Amor a primeira vez que eu cacei,eu cheguei em casa praticamente nu, coberto de sangue e sujeira."

"Sério?". Um visual interessante se formou em meu cérebro de vampiro. Um visual muito agradável.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Não completamente nu, mas quase."

"Como assim?" O que eu tinha acabado de ver era tão elegante e gracioso.

"Eu era um pouco ambicioso. Comecei com um urso, ele quis uma luta. Eu era mais forte, é claro, mas minhas roupas foram retalhadas".

"Carlisle foi com você?"

Ele fez uma careta com a memória.

"Sim. E isso foi a pior parte ... eu estava com Carlisle. Foi muito embaraçoso." Mesmo agora, mais de 90 anos mais tarde, eu podia sentir seu embaraço com a memória.

Mas ele sorriu e começou a acariciar meu rosto e cabelo, arrancando alguns pedaços de grama.

Seu toque era reconfortante, e me fez sentir segura e, combinado com a barriga cheia, ele ajudou a deixar minha mente calma. Ele não parecia como pedra agora, minha cabeça descansava confortavelmente em seu colo, ele passava os dedos suavemente sobre a minha testa e a outra mão repousava sobre meu estômago

"Edward, antes, quando eu senti o cheiro dos humanos, é como você se sentia perto de mim?"

"Sim".

"Mas era pior, porque o meu sangue chamava por você?"

"Provavelmente."

Uma onda de culpa e remorso tomou conta de mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça minhas mãos em punhos.

"E eu continuei a pressiona-lo para mais, eu tentei fazer você ir mais longe ..." Eu parei, balançando a cabeça, mas Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu não entendo."

"Eu sei que não, amor."

Abri os olhos e olhei pra ele. "Você tentou me dizer, mas eu não quis ouvir. Desculpe-me."

"Não se preocupe. Eu entendo".

Ele sorriu e ele continuou acariciando meu rosto – com o dedos delicados. Meus olhos fechados.

"O que você está pensando?" ele perguntou.

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto eu considerava. "Bem, eu me sinto um pouco mais calma agora. No começo, tudo era apenas confuso... tudo! Havia tanta coisa e eu tive que colocar tudo no seu lugar certo. Quem, onde, o quê. E ainda há as memórias mais próximas, que surgem a partir do nada. E todos os sons, os cheiros ao meu redor. É como se minha mente estivesse pulando de coisa em coisa, sem qualquer ligação. Ainda está acontecendo, mas está um pouco melhor agora. " Eu abri meus olhos para olhar para ele. "Mas acho que eu nunca me senti tão bem."

Ele sorriu. "Eu disse a você". Ele puxou um galho suavemente dos meus cabelos.

"Posso ver Abbey agora?"

"Em breve. Apenas se acalme um pouco mais."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Boa idéia. "Você a viu todos os dias?"

"Todos os dias, duas vezes por dia. Alguém a trazia e eu lhe dava almoço e lhe contava uma história."

"Bom".

Meus olhos fechados flutuaram quando ele acariciou minha bochecha. O calor da sua mão na minha barriga estava radiante em mim agora - era reconfortante, calmante.

"Como está Charlie?" Eu perguntei de repente.

"Ele está bem, considerando todas as coisas."

"Será que ele sabe, sobre ... eu? Quero dizer, exatamente o que aconteceu comigo? Que eu sou um vampiro agora?"

"Sim. Ele sabe tudo."

Engoli em seco. "E?"

"E ele está feliz e grato por ainda ter você ... mesmo que ele não possa vê-la por um tempo."

"Sério?"

"Realmente. Embora, se hoje for alguma indicação do que está por vir, eu não acho que vai ser um temo longo até que você possa vê-lo novamente."

Eu não tinha certeza sobre isso, então eu não comentei. O incidente anterior estava muito fresco na minha mente.

"Ele está em La Push?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Ele vai ficar com Billy e ele está tentando descobrir como ele pode fazer Zeke ser preso."

Eu ri, e Edward também. "Ele pode fazer isso?"

"Bem, ele gostaria. Mas ele aceitou a nossa punição para Zeke. Ele não vai voltar para La Push, o que provavelmente é o melhor que podemos esperar." Mas eu sabia que, a partir da memória de uma conversa, eu estava certa que Edward queria arrancar a cabeça de Zeke fora. "Sam e Carlisle se encontraram há dois dias atrás. Não há mais tratado, os lobos pediram desculpas ... Acho que todos nós somos uma grande família feliz agora." Ele sorriu, mas suas últimas palavras estavam atadas com uma pitada de amargura.

Fiquei pensativa por um momento enquanto eu me lembrava daquela tarde, três dias antes.

"Charlie está bem com Billy e os lobos e vampiros... e tudo mais, então?"

"Ele parece estar. Ele ficou irritado com Billy por não ter lhe contado antes." Seu belo rosto enrugado em uma carranca. "Naturalmente, ele estava muito perturbado quando Esme e Carlisle lhe explicaram toda a situação em torno da sua mudança e sobre a hemorragia cerebral. Ele estava com raiva no início por não a levarmos ao hospital, ele pensou que talvez você pudesse ser salva ... aparentemente ele ficou desconfiado quando soube das visões de Alice ".

Eu suspirei. "Vampiros e lobisomens? Sim, com certeza, porque não? Mas, vendo o futuro? De jeito nenhum!"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que ele podia ver os lobos, e nós. Visões são tão tangíveis".

"Eu acho que ele se lembrou de Renee." Edward levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa. "Houve um momento em que ela costumava visitar paranormais ... Charlie reprovava."

"E você se lembra disso?" Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito.

"Er, sim, eu lembro." Eu ainda não tinha me concentrado. "E você não saberia falar comigo sobre isso, tampouco."

Edward passou os dedos sobre minha testa. "Você está indo tão bem, Bella", ele sorriu.

Eu comecei a sorrir de volta, mas minha mente fez um salto e em vez disso, eu deixei escapar uma pergunta.

"O que vamos dizer a Renee?"

Edward suspirou e abaixou a cabeça para trás contra o tronco da árvore. A pele da sua garganta exposta, um instinto primitivo me disse que ele estava se colocando em uma posição muito vulnerável. Uma coisa tão simples, eu não teria pensado duas vezes se ele fosse um ser humano, mas agora eu percebi que ele depositava muita confiança em mim para um recém-nascido. E eu também percebi que o mesmo instinto despertou em mim mais cedo, de volta no meu quarto, quando ele se virou e inclinou a cabeça para que eu pudesse ver a cicatriz da sua transformação. Eu tinha visto sua ação como algo gracioso, fisicamente bonito, mas não tinha plenamente reconhecido pelo que ela era. A profundidade de sua confiança em mim era incrível. Era lindo.

"Bella? Está tudo bem com você?"

Eu assustei. Eu estava tão absorta em minha percepção, ao assistir sua garganta se mover enquanto ele falava que eu não tinha registrado o que ele disse. Ele deixou seu rosto cair, perplexo.

"Desculpe, eu estava distante. O que você disse?"

"Deve ter sido um bela distração?"

"Sim, foi."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Edward, quando você me mostra sua garganta assim," Eu arqueei meu pescoço em demonstração. "Você não sente ..." Eu não sabia como explicar.

"Se eu me sinto em perigo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e começei a morder o lábio. Edward sorriu e colocou seu dedo na minha boca.

"Assim como você costumava fazer", ele sussurrou antes de puxar a mão e responder a minha pergunta. "A minha natureza de vampiro me diz para não me expor para um recém-nascido. Mas você é minha esposa, minha companheira... você é Bella, e isso substitui todos os meus outros instintos."

Eu sorri. "Eu sou sua companheira." Eu gostei de como soou.

"Sim", ele empurrou um pouco de cabelo da minha testa, sorrindo. "Você é."

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Eu te amo".

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei. Bom, não é?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o tronco da árvore mais uma vez, enquanto eu ria.

"Sobre a Renee", disse ele. "Eu estava dizendo que nós podíamos provavelmente começar nos afastando com telefonemas e e-mails por um tempo. Podemos contar a história da faculdade e enviar fotos de Abbey. Eu não acho que nós precisamos nos preocupar muito. "

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu pareço muito diferente?" Eu não tinha me visto ainda e minha mão se moveu para o meu rosto.

"Eu não penso assim", seus olhos estavam muito quentes e eu sorri para ele quando o seu dedo traçou minhas bochechas.

"Então, Charlie sabe de tudo, mas ele não percebe que eu teria mudado de qualquer forma, mesmo sem isso?" Minha mente pulou de volta para meu pai novamente.

"Não. Ele acha que sua mudança foi apenas por necessidade... e eu não vejo nenhuma razão para lhe dizer o contrário."

Seu olhar era limpo, sem remorso, e eu balancei em acordo.

"Eu pensei que talvez, quando chegarmos em casa você poderia chamá-lo, lhe dizer que está tudo bem. Deixe que ele saiba que sua casa está pronta."

Eu estava sorrindo. "Eu gostaria muito."

Sua mão ainda estava na minha bochecha e eu virei meu rosto pra beijar a palma da sua mão. Uma nova onda de calor me dominou, uma energia quente começou a formigar pelo meu corpo. Eu a senti no meu antigo quarto, e novamente quando ele lambeu o sangue da minha mão, e quando eu o vi caçar, mas cada vez ela foi deixada de lado por outras necessidades mais imediatas, mas agora ela estava de volta... Se solidificando.

Eu me inclinei e coloquei minha mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça e o puxei para mim. Nossos lábios se encontraram e o calor se tornou um fogo, correndo através de mim e eu gostei.

Eu o queria, e eu tinha certeza que ele me queria também, mas ele estava me deixando assumir, ainda encostado na árvore. E eu estava animada.

Eu o queria, mas eu queria ver Abbey, e eu tinha certeza que se começássemos algo aqui, não chegaríamos em casa tão cedo.

Eu puxei os meus lábios dos dele -, tínhamos a eternidade afinal.

"Podemos ir para casa? Posso ver Abbey agora?"

Ele tocou os dedos em meus lábios e me deu seu sorriso torto.

"Sim".

Corremos de novo e foi divertido, emocionante, eletrizante. Edward me acompanhou, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia me ultrapassar, e apesar da distância, não demorou até que estivéssemos perto de casa.

Mas quando a casa entrou em vista, eu congelei.

"Abbey não pode me ver assim."

Edward riu. "Vamos nos limpar primeiro. Vamos."

Logo que entrei pela porta parecia que eu nunca tivesse saído. Tantas recordações, tanto amor, tudo ali, nítido e claro.

"Eu era humana quando estive aqui pela última vez", murmurei enquanto acariciava minha mão sobre as costas do sofá. Um dos cobertores de Abbey estava na cadeira, alguns de seus livros de história sobre a mesa do café.

"Você era a Bella da última vez que esteve aqui, e você é a Bella agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Eu sei". Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela".

Os olhos de Edward brilharam, mas eles eram cautelosos. "E ...?"

Suspirei mais fundo dessa vez.

"Ela cheira como Abbey", eu sorri e ele sorriu, alívio escrito claramente em seu rosto. "O cheiro é forte, ela estava aqui há pouco tempo, mas ..." Cheirei mais uma vez. "Nada".

"Bella", ele rsuspirou e se aproximou para me segurar em seus braços. "É como se esperava." Seus lábios pressionaram levemente contra os meus antes dele se dirigir ao banheiro. "Chuveiro ou banheira?" ele perguntou.

"Chuveiro, eu estou com pressa."

Edward me deixou sozinha enquanto eu me limpava. Meus músculos se lembraram de como era bom sentir a água morna. Lavei meus cabelos rapidamente. Enquanto a água corria eu pude ouvir a voz de Alice.

"Confie em mim, Edward, ela é um tamanho menor agora, como ela era antes, ela estava grávida, ela vai precisar disso."

Roupas. Claro que Alice pensaria nisso. Minhas memórias voltaram - ela provavelmente fez uma viagem a Port Angeles depois que saímos de Charlie.

Eu sorri para mim mesma quando desliguei a torneira. Meus dedos se fecharam em torno dela, mas minha força nova ainda era estranha para mim e ela saiu na minha mão.

"Oh!" Eu, obviamente, tinha que ser mais cuidadosa.

"Bella?" a voz ansiosa de Edward me chamou. Revirei os olhos. Mesmo agora, quando eu era indestrutível, ele ainda estava se preocupava comigo.

"Eu estou bem, eu disse enquanto fechava a água e saia, me envolvendo em uma toalha. Eu coloquei a torneira na pia enquanto me sacava.

Eu ouvi a conversa continuar - Alice perguntando sobre a minha primeira caçada, Edward explicando o meu quase-acidente e como eu tinha me recuperado. Sorri ao som de orgulho e espanto em sua voz, me abaixei para esfregar minhas pernas. Alice também ficou surpreendida. E irritada.

"Como eu não vi isso?" A ouvi resmungar antes dela bater na porta do banheiro. "Bella, eu tenho algumas roupas novas para você. Você quer que as traga?"

"Não, não vou sair."

Eu apertei a toalha em volta de mim e abri a porta.

"Você está deslumbrante", ela sorriu para mim. "Mesmo com o cabelo molhado." .

"Estou? Eu não me olhei ainda."

Sua boca se abriu em choque. "Eu não acredito que meu irmão não pensou em lhe mostrar o seu reflexo quando você acordasse", ela disparou um olhar a Edward e ele encolheu os ombros. "Mas você não se olhou no espelho do banheiro?"

Dei de ombros quando balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu não penso nisso. Eu estou com um pouco de pressa pra ver Abbey, eu nunca fui muito de espelhos de qualquer maneira. Não é?" Eu verifiquei com Edward, que sorriu para mim.

"Sim , você nunca foi", disse ele. Notei seus olhos se movem rapidamente em cima de mim com um olhar malicioso que eu conhecia bem. Ele percebeu e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por ter sido pego. Eu sorri e Alice revirou os olhos.

"Quando vocês dois acabarem..."

Ela agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para o quarto. O violão estava de volta no lugar e os meus livros também. Eu estava em casa. De certa forma, me senti como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Lá", ela apontou para algumas camisas e calças e uma saia, as colocando sobre a cama. "Nós podemos conseguir mais, estes são apenas um começo."

Sim, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ok, obrigado."

Edward estava parado na porta, observando, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Alice me virava para o espelho.

"Agora ... olhe!"

A mulher que eu vi era arrebatadora e linda, eu podia ver isso, mas seus olhos me chocaram e me fizeram engasgar. Edward se aproximou, descansando a mão nas minhas costas, em compreensão.

"Eles vão desaparecer, amor," ele disse suavemente. "A cor vai começar a perder sua vitalidade em um mês ou algo assim."

"Quanto tempo até que eles fiquem da cor dos seus?" Estendi a mão tocando o vidro.

"Todo mundo é diferente, mas dentro de um ano."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Será que eu vou assustar Abbey? Devo usar óculos?"

Ele compartilhou um olhar rápido com Alice.

"Ela vai notar, talvez ... se assustar, mas ela vai saber que é você, amor." Eu queria acreditar nele, eu esperava que ele estivesse certo.

Além dos olhos, o meu cabelo era da mesma cor, mas parecia mais espesso e brilhante. Minha pele estava pálida e suave como seda. Eu ainda podia ver meus olhos e minha boca. Meu nariz estava um pouco mais fino, talvez minhas bochechas mais bem definidas, mas eu ainda tinha o meu rosto em forma de coração.

Alice estava saltando sobre os pés.

"Veja, você está linda, deslumbrante," ela se emocionou e eu sorri quando um esboço de memória me veio a mente. Meus olhos se viraram para o armário onde estava guardada, cuidadosamente enrolada, sua caixa de coisas especiais. Então meus olhos encontraram Edward.

"Eu sei, Alice. Eu sempre fui."

Eu podia ouvir o coração do Abbey e eu senti seu cheiro enquanto nos aproximávamos da casa. Apertei o passo e Edward acelerou comigo, acariciando seu polegar sobre a pele da minha mão.

Emmett e Jasper estavam no fundo da escada da frente. Carlisle, Alice e Esme estavam nos degraus do meio, Rosalie estava no alto, na frente da porta, com Abbey em seus braços.

Eu fiz um som, parecido com um suspiro quando a vi. Ela estava em seu macacão de coelhinhos, mastigando um conjunto de teclas de plástico. Eu estava ciente da posição de Jasper, a expressão dele, enquanto ele me acompanhava atentamente, mas eu não me importei.

"Está tudo bem, Jasper". A voz de Edward estava sorrindo. "O cheiro de Abbey na cabana não teve efeito sobre ela." E todos pareciam ter relaxado quando eu me aproximei, andando até estar de frente pra Rosalie.

"Ela sentiu sua falta", Rosalie disse suavemente e eu assenti. Eu senti falta dela, também.

"Abbey?" Falei baixinho e sorri. "Abbey, é a mamãe."

Eu podia ver cada pestana, cada fio de seu fino cabelo cor de bronze. Ela tinha tomado recentemente uma garrafa de leite, eu podia sentir o cheiro nela.

Ela me olhou e franziu a testa quando olhou nos meus olhos, eu fiquei apavorada, ela podia chorar e se confortar com Rosalie. Eu não sabia o que eu faria se isso acontecesse. Do canto do olho vi Jasper dar alguns passos na minha direção. Eu respirei fundo e deixei a ansiedade passar, ele se afastou novamente.

"Abbey?"

Ela estava me estudando e eu estendi a mão com cuidado tocando seu rosto, exatamente como eu sempre fazia, me certificando de tomar cuidado. Ela não era tão delicada como um bebê humano, mas nem de longe tão inquebrável como um vampiro. Eu vi algo brilhar em seus olhos, então passei meus dedos por seu nariz vermelho, como eu já tinha visto Edward fazer às vezes, e então ela sorriu.

"Mah!" Ela estendeu a mão para mim e deixou escapar um soluço.

"Calma, amor," Edward estava atrás de mim. Cuidadosamente, eu a puxei em meus braços e a abracei.

Eu dei beijos em seus cabelos e acariciei sua bochecha. Esme bateu palmas e Alice também. Rosalie sorriu e eu não tinha certeza do que os outros estavam fazendo, porque eu estava muito ocupada olhando para minha linda filha.

Senti os braços de Edward ao meu redor.

"Você viu suas narinas se abrirem?" Ele parecia animado. "Ela reconhece seu perfume e quando você a tocou eu vi isso na sua cabeça, ela fez a conexão com você humana e você vampira."

"Você estava certo", eu sussurrei, olhando para a criatura linda em meus braços, ela soltou seu brinquedo e puxou meu cabelo, eu suspirei por estar ao lado das duas pessoas que eu mais amava na vida.

Eu sentei no sofá da sala dos Cullen enquanto segurava Abbey em meus braços , a aninhando contra mim, enquanto os Cullen me davam detalhes sobre os seus últimos três dias - os cochilos, os brinquedos que ela tinha ganhado e os livros que tinha lido. Como ela foi levada para Charlie duas vezes por dia para conversar com Edward. As músicas de dormir de Rosalie, os afagos de Esme e Carlisle. Os passeios fora com Alice e Jasper. E vendo Mary Poppins com Emmett - de novo.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado. Ele tinha um braço firmemente ao redor dos meus ombros, me segurando perto, enquanto sua mão brincava com os pés de Abbey. Uma vez que eu me atualizei sobre Abbey ,ele ficou ansioso por contar cada detalhe da minha caçada. Ele se levantou e mostrou em gestos como eu fugi dos seres humanos E como eu consegui parar. Sua surpresa e espanto me deixaram envergonhada.

"Eu nunca encontrei um recém-nascido controlado", Jasper estava balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei como... Eu continuo esperando um frenesi."

Olhei para cima de repente. Eu poderia me descontrolar? Hoje foi um acaso e seu eu tivesse que ser observada a cada segundo?

"Eu não acho que haverá um frenesi", Carlisle disse. "Todos nós mudamos de repente, sem aviso prévio. Nós não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo e principalmente, nós acordamos com estranhos em um ambiente desconhecido." Todos assentiram seus rostos sérios. "Bella teve muita preparação e ela despertou no coração de sua família, no seu ambiente habitual... parece que ela não precisou fazer o mesmo ajuste do que resto de nós."

"Eu ainda não gostaria de encontrar outra pessoa tão cedo", eu falei antes que todos continuassem.

"É claro", Carlisle sorriu. "Mas ainda assim, o fato de que você foi capaz de parar em apenas um par de horas... isso é incrível, Bella. É inédito na minha experiência e na de Jasper .Edward não teria sido capaz de fazê-lo."

Edward atirou em mim um olhar de _eu te avisei_ e eu revirei os olhos. Ele voltou a se sentar comigo de novo, desta vez descansando a cabeça no meu ombro e inalando profundamente, obviamente aproveitando meu cheiro, sem queimar.

"Suas primeiras semanas me mantiveram muito ocupado," Carlisle continuou quando sacudiu a cabeça com as lembranças e eu fiquei curiosa.

"Você tem que me dizer tudo sobre ele em algum momento", e Carlisle acenou, sorrindo.

"Quando você tiver um par de dias livres eu te conto", ele riu.

Edward gemeu e abaixou a cabeça. "Eu não era tão ruim", ele murmurou.

Eu baguncei seu cabelo e ele trouxe seu rosto de volta para olhar para mim, os olhos brilhando através de seus cílios quando ele sorriu.

"Talvez eu devesse dizer por mim mesmo. Carlisle tende a exagerar."

Todos riram, Abbey bateu palmas e o som alegre fez minha tensão e constrangimento desaparecerem. Esta era a minha família... E eles sempre me entenderiam.

E então Edward se levantou novamente, e novamente descreveu a minha primeira caçada. Ele usou palavras como graciosa, suave e poderosa. Fiquei envergonhada de novo. Ninguém nunca tinha usado essas palavras para me descrever antes.

"Mas você teve que segurar as pernas do leão", eu interrompi.

Ele parou e torceu um pouco os lábios. "Er, eu não tive", ele disse, timidamente. "Você se sairia muito bem sem isso."

"Então ...?

Ele suspirou, encolhendo os ombros e empurrando as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Suas palavras vieram rapidamente.

"Eu não pude vê-lo passar as garras em você." Ele deu de ombros novamente quando olhou para mim. "Velhos hábitos e tudo o que ..."

Rosalie revirou os olhos enquanto Alice riu.

"Ei, Rosie, como você não me ajudou na minha primeira caçada?" Emmett parecia ferido.

"Você está falando sério? A bagunça que você estava fazendo com aquele urso... "Eu não ia chegar perto daquilo." Ela alisou a mão sobre seu cabelo e, em seguida, suspirou profundamente quando ele franziu a testa.

"Da próxima vez, Emmett. Vou prender o urso para você."

E houve mais uma rodada de risos.

"Então, ainda estamos indo para o Alasca?" Emmett olhou de mim para Edward e Carlisle, houve um silêncio na sala e em seguida, todos pareciam olhar de Edward para Alice.

"Eu não vejo isso acontecendo disse Alice. "Eu nos vejo aqui, todos nós."

Edward assentiu. "Eu não penso que haja qualquer necessidade de ir para o Alaska, agora," ele olhou para Carlisle. "O tratado não é mais um problema, Charlie sabe tudo, nós podemos apenas afirmar _o Edward e Bella foram para a faculdade_ e ficar fora de vista, como Rose e Emmett fizeram depois da formatura."

Todos pareciam estar de acordo e eu estava animada com a perspectiva de ficar, mas eu também estava atenta.

"Mas estou segura ... "Quero dizer, os seres humanos vêm para a casa algumas vezes." Me lembrei das camionetes de entrega trazendo a mobília de Abbey e vários outros itens encomendados pelos Cullens.

"Bella, como está sua sede agora?" Carlisle estava sorrindo. Minha mão foi automaticamente para a minha garganta.

"Oh, bem, hum, arde quando eu penso sobre isso. É como um espinho sem brilho, áspero, como se eu estivesse começando uma dor de garganta."

"É assim para o resto de nós", Carlisle concordou. "E quando você não está pensando nisso?"

"Hum, acho que eu realmente não noto."

Carlisle se inclinou para frente na sua cadeira, seus olhos quentes nos meus.

"Bella, eu acho que você está a salvo. Eu acho que se alguém estiver sempre com você, se você caçar com freqüência e Edward a levar para algum parque quando tivermos visitantes inesperados, nunca será um problema", ele disse simplesmente: .

"E pelo que eu vi, e que Edward nos disse, eu acho que você vai estar pronta para se misturar com os seres humanos em dois ou três meses." Jasper estava me olhando especulativamente.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso, mas eu sorri mesmo assim.

"Parece que vamos ficar", Edward sorriu e veio se sentar ao meu lado, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Então, seu sorriso desapareceu e seus olhos se nublaram de emoção. Eu fiz uma careta por não ser capaz de lê-lo. Eu inclinei minha cabeça em uma questão silenciosa e ele desviou o olhar, engolindo em seco. Ele respirou fundo e virou de costas, a expressão clara agora e ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou Abbey. Ela franziu a testa e se agarrou a ele, mas ele chupou rapidamente, fazendo um baralho e ela riu. Ele fez isso mais três vezes e a cada vez ela ria mais alto, saltando no meu colo. Passei a mão sobre a cabeça e me inclinei para pressionar um beijo suave em seus cabelos. Nosso bebê milagre. Eu estava feliz que deixa-la sozinha tão cedo.

Eu estava ciente de todos nos observando e eu mudei em meu assento, me sentindo tímida, Carlisle e Jasper continuaram a discutir o meu progresso. Então Edward olhou para Emmett e acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

Emmett ergueu os punhos no ar.

"O desafio do Lego!" ele cresceu e houve um gemido coletivo em torno da sala enquanto ele tirava as caixas do armário da escada. Ele nos atirou um olhar rápido, eu entendi quando ele me deu um sorriso e uma piscadela - ele estava tirando a atenção para longe de nós. Eu sorri agradecida.

"Em honra da Bella se tornar uma vampira eu digo que nós vamos construir Forks High School ... onde tudo começou!"

Jasper olhou animado e puxou a tampa de uma caixa enquanto Emmett tirou a tampa da outra.

"Vá em frente", eu sorri para Edward, o cutucando com o meu pé. "Eu gosto de prestar atenção ".

"Você se lembra?" E ele sorriu quando eu assenti.

"Só não deixe isso acabar como da última vez."

"Ah, você se lembra," ele fez uma careta e eu levantei uma sobrancelha em reconhecimento. Abbey bateu palmas novamente e Edward se espalhou no tapete, rosnando por cima do ombro para ela se divertir, enquanto ele sentava ela riu para ele. Papaizinho engraçado.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper...cada um reuniu uma pilha de blocos e Alice iniciou o desafio.

"Pronto... vai!"

Este era um jogo novo que eles tinham inventado e que eu me lembrava muito bem.

Cada um deles teve que construir um lugar bem conhecido, através de sua experiência ou imagens, e o vencedor seria o primeiro a completar a estrutura precisa com mais detalhe. Algumas estruturas tiveram quase todas as peças e eles jogaram muitas vezes, de castelos medievais a submarinos e até de Star Wars a polícia espacial.

Eles construíram a Torre Eiffel, as Pirâmides, a Casa Branca e o Taj Mahal. O mais difícil, porém, tinha sido o último, a Sydney Opera House – as peças não pareciam suficientes para as partes pontiagudas do telhado. Quase tinha acontecido uma briga naquele dia. Eu tinha tirado Abbey da sala para que ela não pudesse ver seu pai brigando com seu tio Jasper por causa de um bloco de legos brancos. E o jogo só terminou quando Emmett tentou roubar os pedaços pontiagudos do de Edward para colocar em seu próprio.

Demorou quase 20 minutos para Carlisle remover um astronauta de Lego da orelha de Emmett. Edward nunca se desculpou.

Eu estava rindo com aquelas memórias enquanto eu os assistia agora, todos concentrados ferozmente em sua tarefa. Quando eu os vi antes, suas mãos eram borrões invisíveis. Mas agora eu via todo o movimento de forma clara. Eu também sabia que Emmett tinha mais três pedaços em sua pilha do que Jasper e Edward que havia até então utilizado duzentos e doze blocos.

Olhei ao redor da sala, vendo-a com novos olhos. Havia uma ligeira descoloração do tapete perto da mesa de jantar. Obviamente alguma coisa tinha sido derramada e limpa, mas para um ser humano, isso não teria sido visível. As cortinas da janela esquerda estavam um pouco mais empoeiradas do que as da direita. O banquinho do piano de Edward era mais amassado de um lado - claramente ele se sentava do lado esquerdo quando tocava. Havia uma impressão de mão na janela da porta da frente. A mesma impressão aprecia na televisão. Eu podia ver, pelo tamanho e forma, que provavelmente era de Emmett.

E eu sabia que eu o tempo todo Edward se virava pra me verificar.

A próxima vez que ele fez isso eu deixei meus descansarem nos olhos nele. Ele sorriu e voltou ao jogo.

Ele estava deitado de bruços, descansando os cotovelos sobre o chão enquanto seus dedos se moviam habilmente. Eu gostei do que estava vendo. A maneira como seu cabelo caia sobre seu rosto, como ele fazia beicinho em concentração, a curva do seu pescoço, o fluxo das suas costas e suas pernas compridas. Ele era um homem bonito, e não apenas do lado de fora. Eu me perguntava constantemente como eu tinha tanta sorte.

Seus olhos olharam para minha expressão, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e o canto da sua boca se transformou em um sorriso presunçoso. Eu abaixei a cabeça, contente por não poder corar. Jasper percebeu nosso humor, porque suas mãos vacilaram e ele nos jogou um olhar rápido. Ele revirou os olhos e voltou à sua tarefa.

"Pronto!" Emmett lançou as mãos no ar em vitória. "Essa é a minha primeira vitória!"

"Onde está o mastro?" Jasper desafiando.

Emmett olhou em pânico por um segundo, então um sorriso presunçoso atravessou seu rosto.

"Esta é a escola após a tempestade que derrubou o mastro ".

"Você não pode fazer isso." Jasper sacudiu a cabeça, com firmeza. "Tem de ser atual. Eu poderia construir um pátio e dizer que era a escola três meses antes de ser construída!"

Emmett deu de ombros, ainda presunçoso. "Você poderia fazer isso, Jasper, mas você não fez."

Meu riso soou quando Jasper rosnou. "Vamos de novo. Desta vez é a Grande Muralha da China."

Ele e Emmett rapidamente desmontaram suas escolas de ensino médio e começaram de novo.

"Vamos lá, Edward", Emmett estava impaciente e desintegrou o modelo de Edward com um único movimento de sua mão.

"Eu acho que vou deixar a Grande Muralha pra depois", Edward disse, de pé, olhando para mim. "Vou participar da próxima vez."

Todos nos disseram adeus, vieram me abraçar quando eu levantei, segurando Abbey. Fiquei espantada com a maneira que meu corpo fluiu sem eu sequer tentar. Emmett não estava prestando atenção. Ele já estava pegando as peças de Edward, pronto para começar. Jasper olhou para cima, seus olhos atenciosos antes de acenar, sorrindo.

"Se você precisar de mim ...", ele deixou a oferta aberta e Edward sorriu quando ele respondeu.

"Nós não vamos." E seu braço estava em minha cintura enquanto ele nos guiava até a porta.

"Tchau Edward," Alice riu.

"Vejo você depois", disse ele vagamente por cima do ombro, mas seus olhos estavam em mim.

Era bom estarmos em casa, na nossa casa, só nós três. Abbey estava sentada no tapete, cercado por seus blocos de madeira em formato de ABC, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dela. Ela queria os construir apenas porque viu seu pai fazer o mesmo.

"Eu estou surpresa em como tudo parece normal aqui. É hum, normal?" Eu estava recostada em minhas mãos, às pernas esticadas em minha frente. Edward se sentou com as pernas cruzadas sobre o tapete à minha frente. Ele deu uma risada e eu podia ouvir o alívio no som. "Eu estou assustada, eu vou acordar amanhã e eu vou ter esquecido todas as minhas memórias e eu vou ser como uma recém-nascida normal. Oh, exceto que não vou acordar amanhã, vou? Porque eu não vou dormir esta noite. "

O pensamento me abalou um pouco. "Eu não posso colocar minha cabeça em no lugar."

Edward estava sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão diante de mim.

"Eu sei. Mas depois de um tempo você vai." Ele estava me observando de perto.

"Tanta coisa parece tão familiar... E eu não só reconheço, mas eu sinto isso. Nada mudou. Faz sentido?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"É por causa do que Carlisle disse? Porque eu estou no meu ambiente habitual?"

"Provavelmente."

E então Abbey jogou seu livro para ele. Ele se esquivou habilmente, sem olhar, e depois ele a pegou em seus braços. Ele se deixou cair de costas e a sentou em sua barriga, segurando suas mãos enquanto ele saltava para cima e para baixo, a fazendo rir.

"Você gostaria que tivéssemos tido tempo para ter outro bebê?"

A minha pergunta veio do nada, não tinha sido um pensamento consciente e eu tinha certeza que eu parecia tão surpresa quanto Edward. Abbey tinha sido uma surpresa maravilhosa, mas dado o meu plano para mudar, eu nunca tinha considerado a idéia de ter mais filhos. Imaginei que em algum lugar no meu eu subconsciente eu queria perguntar isso a Edward.

Ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, olhando pra mim.

"Nunca me atrevi a desejar outro bebê", disse ele e olhou para Abbey. Ele parou de se mover e ela estava pulando em cima dele, tentando pedir para ele começar de novo. Ele soltou uma de suas mãos e estendeu a mão para a pilha de blocos. Ele escolheu um verde e o colocou em seus dedos, a distraindo para que ele pudesse continuar falando. Quando ele o fez, sua voz era macia e seus olhos eram suaves, ele se sentou ligeiramente, se apoiando nos cotovelos e olhando pra mim.

"Eu nunca esperei encontrar o amor. E quando o fiz, quando isso aconteceu, quando te encontrei, eu nunca acreditei que você poderia me amar de volta. Mas você fez. E então, você se casou comigo, e tivemos uma filha." Ele mordeu o lábio, balançando a cabeça como se ele ainda não pudesse acreditar em tudo. "Tanto você quanto Abbey são mais do que eu jamais imaginei que eu teria. Eu não desejo mais nada." Ele acariciou seu rosto enquanto ele sussurrava... "Eu tive mais do que minha cota de milagres".

Mas depois sua cabeça se virou bruscamente.

"Você? Você gostaria de ter outro filho?" Ele parecia transtornado ao pensar que eu tinha desejado isso. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Estou muito feliz com o que eu tenho."

Eu podia ver que ele estava procurando o meu rosto, querendo ter certeza. Então ele relaxou.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu já tenho você de volta", ele sussurrou de repente, tão baixo que ouvidos humanos não teriam escutado. E parecia que eu não era para ouvir, mesmo agora, porque um olhar de compreensão surgiu em seu rosto e ele parecia envergonhado.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Só que, eu não estava esperando que nós estivéssemos aqui, desse jeito, logo depois de sua mudança."

"Eu sei, todo mundo me disse. O que você estava esperando, então?" Ninguém tinha sido específico.

Ele deu de ombros. "É diferente para todos", disse ele vagamente.

"Diga-me, Edward."

Ele começou a sorrir. "Você não é tão arisca como eu esperava que você fosse. Ou irregular, você não está rosnando ou em posição defensiva."

"É assim que você ficou?"

"Sim, foi assim. Mas você não é. Você está focalizada, você ... você se lembra de uma vez, muito tempo atrás, quando eu disse que tinha instintos humanos, enterrados, mas que você estava os reacendendo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu lembrei-me e isso lhe agradou.

"Então, os seus não foram enterrados. Eles ainda estão lá, você ainda está aqui. Eu pensei que poderia demorar um pouco, isso é tudo."

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você acabou de usar a palavra arisca?"

Ele pareceu confuso por um momento e depois bufou. "Sim."

"Essa é uma palavra muito antiga."

"Eu sou um vampiro muito antigo."

Eu ri e, em seguida, Abbey jogou um bloco de nariz de Edward. Ele ricocheteou e atingiu o chão.

"O que foi isso?" ele sorriu para ela. Ele pegou o bloco e escondeu atrás dele.

"Onde ele foi?" Ele estava usando sua voz de pai, um pouco mais suave, mais leve do que a sua voz falando normalmente. Isso me fez derreter.

A mão livre de Edward segurou Abbey quando ela se virou, tentando encontrar o bloco. Ele trouxe o bloco de volta com um suspiro exagerado e ela aplaudiu. Edward começou a saltar de novo, a fazendo rir.

"Eu estava pensando", disse ele enquanto saltava, "Poderíamos ter uma dessas mochilas-transporte para ela. Ela está muito grande para a bolsa agora." Eu sabia que ele estava um pouco triste com isso.

"Poderiamos, eu disse. "Talvez poderíamos comprar on-line." Eu pensei que isso iria fazê-lo feliz e eu estava ansiosa para voltar ao normal. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Eu já vi algumas no site Bug-a-Lug. "A mochila tem um descanso de cabeça e apoios para os pés, tem estofamento extra e um assento ajustável para quando ela ficar maior."

Ele parou e eu olhei para ele. "Edward você esteve on-line durante a minha transformação?"

Eu estava brincando, mas logo percebi que minhas palavras o magoaram. Ele parou de saltar e me encarou, chocado.

"Não! Não, eu só saí para alimentar Abbey. E mesmo assim, cada segundo eu estava falando com você. Eu nunca teria..."

Me arrastei através do tapete e me deitei ao lado dele, me inclinando para beijar sua bochecha, ele deslizou Abbey suavemente sobre o tapete entre nós, mantendo uma das mãos em suas costas enquanto ele se virava pra me encarar. Passei a mão em seus cabelos enquanto ela agarrava os blocos, empurrando um azul na boca para mastigar.

"Tudo bem, Edward, eu estava brincando ", eu revirei os olhos para ele para enfatizar o ponto." Eu sei que você não teria feito isso. "

"Ah ... bom." Ele ainda estava um pouco desconfiado.

"Eu só queria saber, quando você pesquisou tudo isso?" Abbey me ofereceu seu bloco verde para mastigar e eu o coloquei em minha boca, fazendo sons de _nom nom_ e ela riu.

Edward suspirou. "Quatro noites atrás, enquanto você dormia. Eu ia falar com você sobre isso no dia seguinte e lhe mostrar o site. Mas eu não tive uma chance antes de ir caçar e quando voltei ...", ele suspirou.

Eu acariciei minha cabeça contra seu ombro.

"Então me diga agora. Estou aqui."

Ele se mexeu, chegando um pouco mais e delicadamente descansou a mão no meu quadril.

"Sim, você está aqui", e seu sorriso era tão lindo que meu corpo cantarolou novamente.

Então eu fiquei lá, do seu lado, enquanto ele falava da mochila, nossa filha brincava com seus blocos entre nós. Nós dois sabíamos que poderíamos ter ido para o computador e olhar, mas isso era melhor.

Ouvi Edward explicar as vantagens do nylon e do as marcas Metro e vez em quando ele escova meus cabelos e acariciava minha bochecha. Às vezes ele descansava a mão no meu quadril de novo, dando um aperto suave. E eu empurrava o seu cabelo para trás de seus olhos, deixando o ouro brilhar por trás deles, ou passava os dedos ao longo de sua mandíbula contornando seus traços fortes.

Era um gentil e necessário. Curtir nossa família.

"Atualmente eu acho que a Escape é melhor, mas a Metro tem mais cores."

"Hum? Como o quê?"

"Bem, ambos vêm em vermelho, azul ou cinza. Mas a Metro também vem na cor rosa e roxo em dois tons, ou limão com verde-água".

"O rosa e o roxo?"

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo com seu sorriso torto e eu ri. "Você seriamente usaria uma mochila e bebê rosa e roxo?" Eu perguntei. Chamou a atenção dele.

Ele pensou por um momento.

"Hum, talvez não." E nós dois começamos a rir . "Não me entenda mal, eu ficara confortável em usar. Eu só não sei se eu poderia lidar com a reação de Emmett."

"Oh! Você pode imaginar?"

"Sim, esse é o problema." E nós começamos a rir novamente. "Mas você acha que Abbey pode gostar das cores mais bonitas? Quero dizer a reação de Emmett realmente não importa, é algo que ela tem que gostar."

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos cheios de amor, enquanto ela empilhava um bloco em cima do outro. Ele caiu fora e ela franziu a testa. Edward pegou o bloco de volta e a entregou, a fazendo sorrir, com o rosto cheio de determinação. Ele deslizou sobre um segundo bloco, o alinhando ao lado do primeiro e fazendo uma grande plataforma para ela construir a sua torre. Ela colocou seu bloco em cima e ele permaneceu no local, ela sorriu e olhou para Edward. Ele fez um rosto surpreso e ela deu uma risada.

"Eu não acho que Abbey vai se importar," eu disse suavemente e passei a mão pelo seu cabelo e sua testa. Eu amava este homem. Ele usaria rosa e roxo se sua filha gostasse. Sorri para mim mesma - ele provavelmente usaria asas de fada se isso a fizesse feliz, e eu acho que isso realmente aconteceria.

Mesmo enquanto eu ouvia Edward eu também estava completamente atenta a Abbey, por isso foi quase sem pensar que eu notei um pedaço de comida no bloco amarelo quando ela o ergueu à boca. Eu gentilmente o troquei com o bloco vermelho e o empurrei com o cotovelo, jogando o amarelo para a cozinha. Ele voou pela porta, fez uma curva e pausou cuidadosamente em cima da pia da cozinha.

Olhei para Edward, animada, e ele estava sorrindo para mim.

"Você viu isso? Eu não sei como, mas eu só sabia o quanto de força para usar, e qual o ângulo de rotação deveria lançar. Sem pensar, eu só sabia".

"Impressionante", disse ele, as sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto ele assentia.

Peguei outro bloco e fiz isso de novo. Também bateu na pia e eu comecei a rir. Abbey também.

"Tenta, eu disse. Assim ele fez. Seu bloco fez um contorno, mas ouvimos que ele saltou e caiu no chão.

"Ah ha! Na verdade, ele bateu em alguma coisa!" Eu soquei o ar, então deixei meu braço cair rapidamente. "Você não deixou de propósito, não é?" Eu procurei seu rosto, mas encontrei apenas a indignação.

"Eu não deixei, Bella. "Estou deitado em um ângulo um pouco diferente de você, minha trajetória não é a mesma, seria fisicamente impossível para mim o bloco cair na pia desse ângulo."

"Então por que você tentou?"

"Porque você me pediu."

Sim, certo.

"Bem, me deixe sentar e você vai ver."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Melhor não, Abbey não terá mais blocos pra brincar."

Revirei os olhos e então nós dois começamos a rir enquanto Edward puxava minha cabeça de volta para seu ombro. "Eu posso ver que temos um novo jogo na família." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Mah!" Abbey ergueu suas mãos para mim e eu a puxei delicadamente pra cima de mim.

"É hora de abraçar?" Eu sorri quando ela se aninhou no meu pescoço e mão de Edward acariciou suas costas. Nós ficamos lá, nós três, no tapete da sala. Um momento que eu ia querer sempre, a partir de agora.

Poucos minutos depois, ouvi barriga de Abbey roncar e eu sabia que logo ela ia começar a choramingar.

"Hora do jantar", disse.

"Eu vou fazer", Edward estava de pé, pronto para sair da sala, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não, eu faço."

Edward se sentou no banco da cozinha, a segurando enquanto eu puxava uma abóbora da despensa.

Abbey estava tentando colocar os dedos na boca de Edward, mas cada vez que ela chegava perto, ele fechava os lábios e agitava sua cabeça para trás e para frente, a provocando. Ela movia sua mão e sua boca se abriade novo, até os dedos se aproximarem, em seguida, fechar rapidamente. Ela estava rindo, sua mente distraída de sua barriga roncando.

Corri minha língua sobre meus próprios dentes e estremeci ligeiramente com o pensamento de seus dedos minúsculos entrarem em contato com o meu senti um tremor me preenchendo. De repente, tive uma idéia de como Edward deveria ter se sentido comigo... Antes.

"Tenha cuidado", murmurei baixinho, eu precisava dizer isso, mas na não queria que ele ouvisse. Eu cortei um pedaço da abóbora, a faca deslizando como se fosse manteiga.

"Bella, você acabou de dizer...?"

Lá vem ele.

"Sim". Eu coloquei os pedaços em uma tigela e adicionei um pouco de água.

Ele não disse mais nada, mas ele ainda ficou me olhando, segurando as mãos de Abbey. Eu sabia que ele tomaria cuidado. Revirei os olhos quando eu coloquei a tigela no microondas e comecei a bater. Eu sempre fui imprudente sobre sua boca, seus dentes e língua, mas agora... .

"Ela está tentando colocar os dedos em sua boca. Eu sei que o veneno não vai machucá-la, mas..." Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Mas?"

Eu suspirei. "Ok, seus dentes são afiados. Levei dois anos para te-los em mim, eu sei."

Ele estava sorrindo agora.

"Sim. Eles são afiados." E para enfatizar ele os agarrou juntos e fez um som que fez Abbey saltar surpresa, e então sorrir quando ele beijou sua bochecha. "E eu estou sendo cuidadoso."

"Eu sei que você está, me desculpe." Eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta.

"Você está começando a entender, não é?" Ele falou baixinho agora.

"Compreendi, antes de... eu não gostei."

"Não, quero dizer que você realmente entendeu. Porque eu sempre fui assim ... cauteloso. Você entende o risco agora, não é?"

Eu concordei e puxou a tigela do microondas e começou a triturar os pedaços com um garfo. Ele estava certo. Eu senti seus dentes cortarem a minha pele, eu senti meus dentes através do músculo do pescoço de um leão da montanha. Eu quebrei a torneira no banheiro, e pra reforçar o ponto, o garfo de metal que eu segurava, estava começando a dobrar, aparentemente, sem muito esforço.

Eu olhei para Edward.

"Eu entendo o risco. Eu também aprecio o seu esforço. Eu nunca..." Minha garganta começou a apertar e eu comecei a piscar, instintivamente, tentando manter as lágrimas invisíveis.

Ele deslizou suavemente ao longo da bancada de mármore e colocou o braço livre em volta do meu ombro, me puxando para perto, enquanto Abbey puxava seu cabelo.

"Como você fez isso?" Suspirei, embora meu nariz estivesse seca.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Com muito cuidado."

Abbey começou a choramingar e eu imediatamente voltei minha atenção para o seu jantar. Eu terminei de esmagar a abóbora e a despejei em sua vasilha rosa de fadas. Deixando o garfo torto e a super força de lado, preparar o jantar de Abbey foi normal e eu estava contente com isso.

Cheirava revoltante, e eu sabia que Edward estava tentando não rir da careta em meu rosto enquanto ele deslizava Abbey em sua cadeira e colocava o babador em volta do seu pescoço.

Eu puxei uma cadeira e levei a colher aos seus lábios. Edward se sentou à minha frente na mesa.

Abbey comeu avidamente, apreciando cada garfada, enquanto eu brincava com o jogo do avião. Cerca de metade da abóbora já tinha acabado quando ela começou a pedir a colher.

Claro, que era o seu novo jogo, não era? Ela queria me alimentar. Eu tinha comido purê de maçã na manhã em que tudo mudou. E Edward tinha comido... Sim, eu me lembrava, Edward tinha comido banana amassada! Eu sorri, e então minha cara caiu. Ele tinha me avisado que isso aconteceria. E a minha vez havia chegado. Eu engoli e então suspirei. Se Edward poderia fazê-lo ...

Me inclinei, sabendo que seus olhos estavam em mim, eu podia sentir o sorriso que ele estava tentando, não tão dificilmente esconder. Ele estava encostado com o cotovelo na mesa, a cabeça apoiada na mão, convenientemente cobrindo a boca. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Eu abri minha boca e Abbey ficou muito contente quando ela enfiou a colher pegajosa na minha boca.

Era pior do que lama, eu tentei sorrir com a careta nos meus lábios. Enquanto isso, Edward estava tentando abafar o riso, mas seus ombros tremiam e eu revirei os olhos.

Eu me perguntei como eu engoliria isso - e então eu decidi que não precisava.

"Mmm", eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, acenando, sorrindo junto com Abbey. Ainda segurando a abóbora na minha boca eu limpei o queixo de Abbey. Então cheguei meu banco pra trás e peguei uma toalha de papel e fingi limpar minha boca também. Abbey aplaudiu, Edward parou de rir e seus se estreitaram quando ele percebeu o que estava fazendo.

"Não!" ele engasgou.

Peguei o papel e virei o rosto cuspindo a abóbora no lixo.

"Delícia", eu sorri, me virando para Abbey, que estava contente por ter me alimentado.

"É ...", Edward estava apontando para o lixo, os olhos enormes, enquanto olhava para mim. "Isso não é justo! Eu comi purê de banana por dias!"

Dei de ombros e repeti as palavras de Emmett mais cedo.

"Você poderia ter feito isso, também, Edward ... mas você não fez."

Eu comecei a rir da carranca em seu rosto. Ele parecia não saber o que fazer, como reagir. Passou a mão pelo cabelo asperamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Por que não pensei nisso antes?" ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Mas então a carranca caiu – o canto da sua boca se contorceu, em seguida, ele levantou. E então, ele resmungou tentando não rir. E bufou, isso era tão raro nele, que me fez rir mais alto ainda.

Abbey ficou tão animada, que começou a rir, enfiado suas mãozinhas na vasilha e erguendo as mãos no ar, jogando abóbora por toda cozinha. A maioria caiu no meu rosto, algumas no meu cabelo, algumas em meus cílios, o resto espirrou na parede e na mesa que Edward estava encostado, rindo e muito. Ele realmente estava inclinado sobre a mesa, cabeça apoiada sobre os braços cruzados, batendo a mão no topo da tabela, como todo o seu corpo tremendo. O riso vindo dele teria sido maravilhoso de ouvir... Em quaisquer outras circunstâncias.

Eu escolhi a ignorá-lo enquanto eu procurava um pano, meus lábios franzidos, tentando manter a minha dignidade intacta. Eu poderia ser super forte,uma criatura mística de beleza rara, mas agora eu era apenas a mãe de Abbey. Limpando a sujeira antes que ela endurecesse e tivesse que ser tirada com unhas de vampiro.

Uma sensação de contentamento tomou conta de mim. Tudo tinha se estabelecido em seu lugar.

Liguei para Charlie, enquanto Edward dava banho em Abbey. Eu podia ouvir salpicos e risos vindo pelo corredor. Às vezes o ganido de um pato de borracha.

Charlie ficou surpreso, feliz e aliviado ao ouvir minha voz, mesmo ela soando diferente.

"Então você está bem, Bells?

" Papai eu estou. "Realmente."

"Sim? Bom, muito bom. Hum, Esme e Carlisle me disseram tudo. ... Tudo que eu... sim."

"E você está bem com isso?"

Houve uma pequena pausa.

"Enquanto você está feliz e segura e, er, viva. Isso é tudo que importa Bells".

Eu estava balançando a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia me ver.

"Você sabe sobre Edward e, er, ler mentes então?"

"Exceto a sua, eles me contaram."

"Er, sim." Então, ele sabia tudo. Eu fiz uma careta, imaginando como ele se sentiria a respeito de alguém invadir a privacidade de seus pensamentos. Fiquei surpresa quando ele deu uma risada amarga.

"Ele deve realmente amá-lo. A maioria dos namorados teria fugido se soubesse o que eu estava pensando às vezes."

"Ah. Sério?" Foi tão ruim assim? "Mas agora...?" Eles estavam em boas condições por um tempo agora, e me perguntei se isso iria mudar, agora que Edward tinha me feito uma morta-viva.

Charlie suspirou profundamente.

"Ele trouxe você de volta para mim."

Ele não disse mais nada, mas eu entendi. Um caroço se formou na minha garganta, mas eu sabia que não tinha para onde ir - eu não tinha lágrimas. Eu o engoli de volta para baixo.

"Então, você, er, já comeu?" Ele limpou a garganta e eu sorri sem jeito.

"Pai, está tudo bem, você não tem que ..."

"Ok, bom." Ele me cortou, obviamente, não satisfeito em ter que ouvir sobre isso.

Eu estava contando sobre a história da faculdade, quando Edward entrou na sala com Abbey em seus braços, o cabelo úmido e apontando para todas as direções. Os fios bronzes desarrumados, ela estava tão linda quanto seu pai, eu sorri.

Edward se sentou na cadeira, Abbey em seu colo. Sua toalha tinha animais e ele estava os paontando, dizendo seus nomes e fazendo seus sons.

Com minhas novas habilidades de vampiro eu poderia ouvi-lo facilmente, enquanto ainda está conversando com Charlie.

"Elefante", Edward disse, e fez um som de trombeta quando eu disse a Charlie que sua casa estava pronta.

"Leão". É claro que Edward fez um grunhido perfeito, que se transformou em um rugido e riu com Abbey.

Charlie me disse que Billy mandou um Olá e que Jacob queria me ver em breve. Enquanto isso, Edward apontou para o animal ao lado sobre a toalha.

"Girafa. Hum...", e ele olhou para mim perplexo. Dei de ombros, não conhecendo.

"Er, pai, qual o som que faz uma girafa?"

"Girafas? Eu não sei. Elas fazem som?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para Edward, sabendo que ele iria ouvir o lado de Charlie da conversa.

"Elas precisam", disse ele, franzindo a testa, e olhou para a toalha. "Talvez seja um grunhido." Ele soltou um gemido e bufou. Eu ri no telefone.

"Bells?"

"Desculpe, pai".

"Isso é uma coisa... de vampiro, o som?" Foi a primeira vez que ele usou a palavra vampiro e ele quase tropeçou nela, eu observei. Isso era um bom sinal.

"Não. Eu estou rindo de Edward. Ele está tentando fazer um som de girafa para Abbey."

"Oh, certo", eu podia ouvir o riso na voz de Charlie. "Bem, é melhor eu ir, Bells, parece que você está ocupado. Vou falar com você em breve, certo?"

"Claro, pai. Falaremos em breve. E Edward e Abbey irão te visitar."

"Sério? Isso seria ótimo. E, er, eu estou realmente feliz por você estar bem, mesmo ... sim, eu estou feliz que você esteja bem."

"Eu também. Obrigado, papai."

Eu desliguei, alívio passando por mim. Realmente, meu pai era um homem incrível. Então eu me virei para olhar para o meu marido e minha filha. Edward estava tentando fazendo outro grunhido.

"Talvez você devesse passar para o macaco", eu disse e ele assentiu.

"Macaco", ele apontou para o pequeno animal roxo, sobre a toalha. Então ele apertou os lábios, e colocou as mãos debaixo dos braços, coçando. "Ooooh ooooh oooooh oooooh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh!"

Eu estava quase me dobrando de tanto rir, Abbey lhe deu um olhar incrédulo – quase levantando a sobrancelha, e Edward suspirou.

"Talvez eu devesse ficar com o leão", ele disse esfregando a toalha sobre os cabelos molhados. "Eu sei rugir e rosnar."

Tentei me lembrar das girafas que eu vi no zoológico quando era criança. As memórias estavam lá, mas um pouco confusas.

"Me lembro de ver uma girafa quando eu era criança, mas eu não lembro de ter ouvido alguma coisa."

"Então você está cima de mim. Eu nunca vi uma girafa."

Eu fiquei surpreso. "Nunca foi a um zoológico?"

"Quando criança, mas eu não acho que havia girafas. Havia um elefante, embora."

"Mas você não foi a um zoológico desde então?"

"Não."

Ele podia ver que eu não entendia.

"Eu acho que eu não pensei muito sobre isso nos últimos 90 anos, ou então teria visitado um."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Os animais ficariam em pânico. Chamaria muita atenção."

"Oh".

Nós nunca seremos capazes de levar Abbey a um zoológico. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim. Olhei para cima e vi pela sua expressão que ele entendeu. Seus olhos estavam um pouco tristes.

"Talvez visitas ao zoológico seja um trabalho do Vovô Charlie", disse ele baixinho.

Eu concordei e ele estendeu sua mão para a minha, o calor de seu toque ainda era surpresa, mas era bom.

"Amor, há algumas coisas que nós não seremos capazes de fazer com ela. Zoológico, verões na praia, passeios de pônei, nenhum animal de estimação...".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu sei".

Não tinha me incomodado antes, eu disse isso há ele meses atrás, ela não precisava de animais de estimação ou pôneis, isso não me incomodava agora. Eu estava apenas pensando nas conseqüências de ser um vampiro.

"Mas ela pode fazer essas coisas com Charlie. E há muitas coisas que podemos fazer. Que vamos fazer. Ela não vai perder nada." Seus olhos eram intensos agora, sua voz firme. Eu sorri. Eu acreditei nele.

Eu abracei Abbey na cadeira de balanço enquanto eu lia o Ursinho Pooh. Ela riu comigo no poema de Pom Tiddly,mas estava dormindo no momento em que Eyeore encontrou uma nova casa. Eu a coloquei em seu berço, acariciando seu rosto e sentindo a paz especial que ela sempre me trazia. E eu tomei um momento para olhar cada detalhe do mural que Edward tinha pintado. Não havia nada de novo para achar, mas eu podia ver cada pincelada agora, cada mancha que alisava uma sombra para outra, cada textura e movimento. O trabalho dele era surpreendente.

E meus olhos voltaram para a mais recente adição Eu descobri três dias antes. Sua "escultura" na árvore... _Edward ama Bella_. De repente eu perdi o fato de que meu coração não perderia uma batida, mas os sentimentos fluiam através de mim da mesma forma.

A queimação estava de volta. Não significava sede, mas significava desejo. Meus sentimentos por Edward ainda eram fortes, eu sabia disso. Talvez mais fortes do que antes. As chamas se acendiam durante o dia, mas eu as empurrava de lado. Se eu ainda fosse humana, teria sido perfeito, com ela dormindo a noite toda. Mas eu não era humana, e os contos de Rose e Emmett demolindo casas flutuaram pela minha mente. Não, não agora. Não com Abbey dormindo no quarto ao lado.

Eu respirei fundo e empurrei o desejo de volta. Aconteceria. Eu apenas teria que ser paciente. Tomei outro fôlego e me dirigi para o escritório - eu decidi que era um bom momento para olhar no meu diário de memórias.

Edward estava digitando algo em seu computador portátil quando eu entrei.

"Ela dormiu?" ele perguntou.

"Sim."

Passei a mão sobre a mesa antes de abrir a gaveta.

"Mesa de sua mãe," eu sussurrei, o deixando saber que eu me lembrava.

Ele sorriu para mim e estendeu a mão para deixar os dedos sobre os meus.

"Sua", disse ele.

Encontrei o diário e o trouxe para o sofá, junto com um pedaço de papel em branco e uma caneta.

Edward se levantou de sua mesa e me seguiu. Me sentei e ele parecia um pouco hesitante, quando olhou para o livro de couro em minha mão. Ele me disse uma vez, as lembranças eram muito pessoais.

Eu sorri para ele. "Você quer ficar comigo?"

Eu não tive que pedir duas vezes. Em um movimento de vampiro ele estava ao meu lado e depois de alguma forma, um momento depois, ele estava deitado, com a cabeça no meu colo, sorrindo para mim. Eu ri o que o deixou feliz.

"Como é que eu vou escrever?" Eu perguntei. "Sua cabeça está descansando onde o papel vai ficar."

"Eu pensei que você fosse apenas ler." Ele começou a se sentar, mas eu o empurrei de volta. "O que você vai escrever?"

"Meu diário está cheio, mas achei que ainda deveria terminar com a minha última memória humana". Eu descansei o papel no braço do sofá e começei a escrever. "Hmph, a minha escrita ainda é um rabisco", eu murmurei. "Eu pensei que seria boa agora, como a sua."

Edward riu e ergueu a cabeça que ele pudesse ver. "É melhor do que era antes", ele disse e piscou para mim. Eu pensei ficar indignada com o comentário dele, mas ele estava realmente certo, e que era chato.

"Então, qual é a sua última memória humana?"

Revirei os olhos. Será que ele precisa perguntar? Olhei para baixo e vi o rosto dele, tímido, desconfiado. Sim, aparentemente ele precisava.

Eu empurrei seu cabelo da testa, acariciando sua pele com os dedos.

"... Você me dizendo para sempre."

Ele sorriu aquele lindo sorriso torto, e depois se fixou mais no meu colo.

"Qual é a sua?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Minha última memória humana?"

"Uh huh".

"Uma jarra de porcelana azul e um copo de metal."

"Oh".

"O quê?"

"Eu não sei, não é só o que eu esperava."

Ele olhou pro meu rosto. "Eles estavam do lado da minha cama no hospital. "

"Oh, é claro." Parecia óbvio agora.

"Eu não me lembro muito do meu tempo lá, são apenas lembranças vagas de calor, cheiros e ruídos. Me lembro de Carlisle me dizendo que meus pais tinham morrido." Apertei seu ombro e ele virou a cabeça para beijar meus dedos. "Mas os enfermeiros foram gentis, e eles derramaram a água para mim deste jarro azul para o copo de metal. No armário ao lado da minha cama. É a última coisa que eu lembro de ter visto."

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

"Nada sobre Carlisle levando você para sua casa?"

"Não, eu estava longe demais para se lembrar disso. Realmente, é uma maravilha a minha mudança ter sido naquele momento, eu não me lembro de muita coisa."

Um me percorreu.

"Bella?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Só de pensar... se Carlisle não tivesse salvado você a tempo. Eu não teria você agora."

Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Então eu suponho que você não teria conhecido nada diferente."

"Sim, eu teria. Me lembro de como a minha vida era antes de te conhecer. Não era tão ruim, não em todos os aspectos, mas eu não estava inteira, eu sei agora. Eu estava esperando por você."

Seus olhos se suavizaram com as minhas palavras.

"E eu por você", ele sussurrou e ergueu a mão para tocar meu rosto. Houve um pulso de eletricidade em sua carícia e eu mordi meu lábio. Eu o queria agora mesmo, no sofá ou no chão, eu não me importava. A partir do súbito lampejo de seus olhos eu tinha certeza que ele me queria também. Mas Abbey ...

Limpei a garganta e abriu o diário.

"Devo ler em voz alta? Ou apenas para mim? O que funciona melhor?"

"Faça o que for confortável para você. Eu duvido que há muito ai dentro que você precise lembrar."

Meus olhos percorreram as páginas rapidamente.

"Huh, três convites para o baile da primavera, eu tinha esquecido disso." Eu bufei, e Edward rosnou. "Será que foi bom?"

"Você nunca vai saber."

Eu acariciei seu cabelo, correndo os dedos sobre o couro cabeludo, e ele fechou os olhos e fez um ruído estranho.

"Edward, você está... você está ronronando?"

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. "Hum, sim?"

Eu estava sorrindo. "Você nunca fez isso antes."

"Sim, eu fiz. Sempre que você arranhava a parte de trás do meu pescoço ou acariciava meu cabelo. Todas essas coisas me faziam ronronar."

"Mas eu ... como é que eu nunca ouvi?"

"Provavelmente, muito baixo para os ouvidos humanos."

Pensei por um momento.

"Me lembro de sentir uma vibração, por vezes."

"Hum, era isso, então." Ele pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre seu peito e sussurrou novamente. Sim, a vibração.

"Bem, eu estou feliz que eu posso ouvir agora." E então eu perguntei... "Existem outros ruídos que você faz que eu não ouvi?"

Ele deu uma risada rápida. "Não, eu não penso assim. Eu sou um livro aberto." Ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri para ele. Então, seu sorriso vacilou. "Mas isso não foi sempre assim", ele sussurrou, e seus olhos suaves seguraram os meus por um longo momento, olhando ainda deitado no meu colo. Acariciei sua cabeça novamente. Ele não ronronou, mas desta vez fiquei acariciando, passando os dedos para baixo e correndo suavemente sobre as sobrancelhas, sabendo que havia algo que ele queria dizer, esperando que ele me dissesse.

Seus olhos ficaram em mim, ainda se agitando um pouco ao meu toque. E então ele respirou fundo e se sentou, cruzando as pernas pra baixo enquanto me encarava.

"Amor, eu tenho trabalhado com uma hipótese, desde que você saiu da sua transformação, mas eu queria ter certeza." Ele parou e eu me perguntei aonde isso ia. Seus olhos eram graves e os movimentos da sua garganta estavam tensos. Então, ele chupou uma respiração.

"Bella, além de Snoopy, o quão bem você se lembra de Chicago?"

Oh, Edward.

Eu coloquei o diário e a caneta no chão e trouxe meus braços para abraçá-lo. Eu beijei o lado do pescoço.

"Nós visitamos o seu filho", eu sussurrei em sua pele. "George. Me lembro de tudo." Os bons e os maus momentos.

Ele se afastou lentamente para que ele pudesse me ver. Seus olhos estavam atentos, buscando meu rosto. Eu sorri e empurrei o cabelo para longe dos seus olhos.

"Está tudo bem, Edward, realmente."

Mas ele ainda estava inseguro, eu podia ver isso.

"Eu vou te dizer o que eu me lembro, ok?" Eu sorri, mas ele não respondeu. Eu levantei suas mãos e as prendi nas minhas, acariciando meus dedos sobre sua pele. Agora que a questão estava lá fora, ele precisava ter certeza.

"Eu me lembro que tudo que você aprendeu sobre George, você aprendeu comigo. Lembro-me do diário e como você me confortou quando eu chorei. A primeira vez que você o encontrou você estava comigo e quando você disse adeus foi comigo. Lembro-me de como amável, gentil e nervoso, você estava na noite em que nos subimos pela sua janela. Lembro-me da sua epifania, da chuva e do chocolate quente que você buscou pra mim. " Eu sorri. "E o pijama azul do Snoopy. Eu sei que toda a experiência só nos fez mais fortes e mais abertos um com o outro e de como nós ficamos mais fortes depois disso. Lembro-me de como você e George riram sobre o seu cabelo e como você mudou quando soube que ele tinha herdado o seu amor pela música. E eu sei como você está orgulhoso de sua escola de música, é o que te ajuda a suportar tudo agora. E eu acho que a coisa que mais me lembro é do jeito que você disse adeus, como você enfiou o cobertor em volta dele, beijou sua testa e disse 'boa noite'. Soube então que se você tivesse oportunidade, você seria um pai maravilhoso, porque você é um homem tão bom, Edward. "

Fiz uma pausa. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim, agora paralisado.

"Eu me lembro bem?" Não era realmente uma pergunta, porque eu sabia que sim. Gostaria de saber se ele concordava comigo.

Levou um momento, mas eventualmente ele respondeu.

"Sim".

Então ele desabou em cima de mim, exalando forte, enterrando a cabeça na minha barriga e foi maravilhoso, porque ele nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer isso antes - não assim. Eu coloquei meus braços em torno dele e o segurei firme, tentando não apertar muito forte, ele gemeu.

"Isso é tão bom", ele respirou. Eu apertei um pouco mais forte.

"Você achou que eu não me lembrava?"

Ele deu de ombros no meu colo. "Eu não tinha certeza. Achei que, quando você mencionou o Snoopy você tinha se lembrado, mas eu não sabia o quanto, exatamente. Você podia ter bloqueado as coisas."

"Se eu não tivesse lembrado, você me diria?"

Sua cabeça disparou.

"Claro que sim. Eu nunca iria esconder isso de você. Mas a idéia de reviver tudo aquilo me agoniava." Ele enterrou a cabeça de novo e começou a beijar minha barriga, eu enfiei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, dando risadinhas. Foi ficando mais difícil manter o desejo sob controle, meu corpo estava cantarolando novamente.

"Você acha que eu teria me sentido diferente?"

"Eu, eu não sei", ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar para mim de novo. "Não há garantias. Você pode não ter se sentido a mesma."

Eu me inclinei e beijei sua testa.

"É uma parte de nós, é boa, eu me sinto diferente agora."

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, mas seus olhos eram cautelosos novamente.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, aproveitando que estamos no assunto, er, as partes mais ásperas do nosso relacionamento...", ele engoliu ansioso de novo. "O que você lembra do seu aniversário de dezoito anos?" Ele disse quase silenciosamente.

Senti uma torção familiar no meu peito, mas não era forte, não mais. Eu entendia agora.

Tracei meus dedos ao longo de sua mandíbula e sobre seus lábios, quando eu sorri.

"Vocês fez isso porque você me amava."

Eu estava prestes a beijá-lo, mas o som repentino de passos me parou. Minha cabeça estalou para cima, olhos correndo para a porta, meus instintos me colocando em alerta.

"Está tudo bem, é Alice," Edward resmungou e eu reconheci o som então. Um ritmo leve, dançante, sim, era Alice.

Edward e eu rolamos os olhos e então rimos.

"Venha, Alice", ele disse quando nos sentamos, e um momento depois a porta abriu.

"Oi", ela disse brilhantemente e entrou carregando uma pilha de revistas. "Eu pensei que vocês poderiam gostar de algum tempo sozinhos."

De alguma forma, seu comentário não correspondia a suas ações. "Então... você decidiu se juntar a nós? Nós já estávamos sozinhos."

Ela riu quando se sentou entre nós e espalhou as revistas sobre a mesa do café.

"Eu vou ficar com a Abbey", ela sorriu e pegou a última edição da Vogue, sacudindo as páginas. "Tome seu tempo. Ela não vai acordar até 07h23min da manhã."

Oh! Agora eu entendi.

Olhei para Edward, que parecia um pouco tímido, mas seus olhos eram brilhantes quando ele me estendeu uma mão, ansioso. A peguei, passando por cima das pernas de Alice quando nos mudamos para a porta.

"Hum, tchau", eu disse sem jeito, mas ela não olhou para cima, apenas acenou com a mão vagamente na nossa direção enquanto se concentrava em um casaco de leopardo..

O ar da noite estava fresco, ele vibrou na minha pele, mas eu não estava com frio.

"Hum, então o que você gostaria de fazer?" Edward perguntou olhos baixos, e eu juro, que ele realmente parecia ter dezessete anos agora.

Eu sabia que ele queria isso tanto quanto eu, ele estava segurando muito, mas não apenas porque o tempo não estava certo - ele estava me deixando decidir.

"Vamos fugir", eu disse e sai sem esperar sua resposta.

Eu podia ouvir Edward atrás de mim. O som de sua risada era algo bonito. Era alegre, feliz, animado, e eu acho que nunca o ouvi rir assim. Nem mesmo quando eu estava suja de purê de abóbora.

Ele veio ao meu lado, depois parou um pouco, virando-se para me ver, dando um largo sorriso enquanto corria pra trás.

Meu cabelo estava fluindo atrás de mim, minhas roupas estavam achatadas contra mim com a velocidade. Estava escuro, mas isso não era problema para os meus novos olhos. Pedras, troncos, não eram nada. Eu pulei em cima deles com facilidade.

Edward estava correndo para frente agora em zigzague enquanto ele subia, tecendo dentro e fora, entre as árvores, rindo, saltando sobre pedras e pedregulhos e saltando para baixo novamente. Algumas vezes ele saltava para o chão, às vezes rolava para frente. Eu nunca o tinha visto fazer essas coisas antes e eu olhei, fascinada.

Ele correu adiante e desapareceu por um momento. Eu continuei correndo, os olhos procurando por ele.

"Edward?"

Eu ouvi sons suaves vindo de cima e fiquei sem fôlego quando ele caiu de uma árvore na minha frente. Ele riu e me agarrou antes de me apertar contra ele.

"Como você fez isso?" Eu olhei para a árvore.

"Calma, olhe direito!"

Ele era, obviamente, muito rápido, ele abaixou e agarrou o galho mais baixo. Tomou um impulso, em seguida, subiu até que ele estivesse no topo da árvore.

"Experimenta", ele me chamou.

Então eu fiz.

Copiei seus movimentos com precisão e sem esforço, um segundo mais tarde eu estava ao lado dele, sentada nos galhos superiores.

"Incrível, apenas... incrível." Meus olhos podiam ver a minhas de distância, cada copa da árvore, cada folha, todas brilhando ao luar. Eu saltei um pouco e senti a oscilação do galho.

"Isso vai quebrar?"

"Não", mas seu braço estava na minha cintura, me segurando firmemente contra ele.

"Está tudo bem, eu não vou cair", eu disse, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

"Eu sei", ele sorriu me dando um aperto suave. Então ele me cutucou levemente com o ombro, me inclinando pra fora. Eu engasguei e ele riu. O ramo começou a dobrar e apertar um pouco com o movimento e, em seguida, Edward começou a saltar pra cima e pra baixo.

"Pare com isso, nós vamos cair!" Eu sabia que não teria importância, não nos machucaríamos, mas alguns hábitos são difíceis de abandonar.

"Você me disse que não iria cair!"

"Argh!" resmunguei, mas eu estava rindo.

Ele era tão divertido, eu adorava vê-lo assim. "Eu nunca vi você saltar de árvores antes." Nós dois paramos de saltar e nos encaramos.

"Bem, não teria graça se você não pudesse participar. E eu não acho que você ia gostar de fazer isso nas minhas costas."

Provavelmente não.

"O que mais você fez quando eu não estava por perto?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não muito. Hunt, ouvir música. Fiquei com você, principalmente."

Eu ri. "Você é tão bom, Edward."

Ele me deu seu sorriso torto. "Eu sei". Ele passou a mão livre pelo seu cabelo. "Mas é verdade. Eu sempre sinto falta quando não estamos juntos."

Eu sempre sentiria falta dele também.

Eu estava tomando respirações profundas. Eu podia sentir o ar. O sabor da chuva e da eletricidade. Uma tempestade estava por vir.

O braço de Edward ainda estava apertado em volta da minha cintura, os dedos pressionando levemente, acariciando suavemente. Era um toque suave, mas eu podia sentir a sugestão de uma promessa ainda não realizada. Minha respiração começou a ficar mais rápida. Sorri para mim mesma – como isso acontecia, hein? Mesmo como uma morto-viva, Edward ainda me deixava ofegante.

Não estava tão escuro aqui, acima da parte mais grossa da copa. O luar que nos rodeava me deixava ver as luzes da casa de campo.

"Hey Edward ..."

"Sim Bella?"

Eu ri um pouco. "Eu posso ver minha casa daqui de cima."

Edward bufou e riu o que me fez rir também.

E, em seguida, ele cuidadosamente soltou a minha cintura e caiu no chão. Ele pousou suavemente, em silêncio e olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Apenas deixe-se cair para frente. Vou te pegar se quiser."

"Mas eu vou esmagá-lo."

"Só um pouquinho."

Eu coloquei a minha língua para fora e ele fez o mesmo, eu ri denovo.

"Não se preocupe, eu posso fazer isso." Eu disse, me ajustando sobre o ramo.

Mm, subir era divertido. Mas meus instintos humanos me diziam que saltar não era uma boa idéia. Mas eu não era mais humana, e Edward estava esperando. Me empurrei para a frente com cautela e, em seguida, me deixei cair.

Eu aterrizei sem problemas, mas rolei como uma bola, as pernas dobradas debaixo de mim, sem jeito.

"Ai!" Eu gritei e imediatamente Edward estava ao meu lado.

"Bella!" Ele se inclinou para baixo, as mãos me agarrando com urgência, assustado e confuso, obviamente. Eu levantei minha cabeça e sorri para ele.

"Te peguei!" Pisquei o olho e me levantei, correndo por entre as árvores novamente, rindo. Eu ri mais alto ainda quando o ouvi rosnar atrás de mim. "Bellaaah!"

Edward estava escondido, e eu o senti passar por mim e imaginei como ele iria se fingar.

"Você está franzindo a testa. O que você está pensando?" ele perguntou.

Nós nos sintonizávamos tão bem, tão fácil como conversar sobre a mesa do jantar.

"Eu estou querendo saber como você vai se fingar."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Mas eu vou esperar até você achar que eu esqueci ... e então eu vou dar o bote."

E ele pulou em mim e nós dois rimos quando eu desviei ordenadamente para evitá-lo.

"Você é um vampiro, Edward, eu sei que você _nunca_ vai esquecer."

"Então você sabe que eu estou apenas esperando o meu tempo. Isso é ainda pior. Esperar, sem saber quando eu vou atacar." Ele desapareceu atrás de uma árvore à minha esquerda e reapareceu em uma árvore à minha direita com a sua cara de vampiro no lugar.

"Isso poderia ter funcionado se eu fosse humana, Edward, mas eu o vi se esgueirar atrás de mim para outra árvore."

"Então eu vou ter que ser furtivo".

Hum, eu suspeitava que ele pudesse ser também.

Ele estava correndo para trás novamente, ainda olhando para mim, um enorme sorriso no rosto. Eu ri dele.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou apreciando a vista."

Revirei os olhos e ele riu.

"Onde estamos indo?" , ele perguntou depois de um momento, mudando de posição e correndo ao meu lado.

"Você não consegue adivinhar?"

"Eu não sou um leitor de mentes", ele sorriu. "Mas tudo bem, eu vou dar um palpite. A clareira?"

Eu sorri. "Sim".

Ele sorriu também.

"O que iremos fazer quando chegarmos lá?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, malicioso, e o desejo começou a me tomar novamente.

"Eu não sei, há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de tentar, agora que eu não sou tão frágil." Me surpreendi com a minha ousadia e acho que ele ficou surpreso demais. Seus pés tropeçaram um pouco, mas ele se corrigiu perfeitamente. Foi tão sutil que apenas outro vampiro poderia ver e eu me perguntei se houve outras vezes que isso tinha acontecido e meus olhos humanos não registraram.

Como ser humano,teria sido difícil encontrar a clareira sem uma bússola ou um mapa e mesmo assim o sucesso seria duvidoso. Mas agora, como um vampiro, eu sabia exatamente onde ir. E nós estávamos quase lá. Nós dois estávamos abrandando para um passeio. Edward pegou minha mão, os dedos pressionando e soltando - clássico de um Edward nervoso.

"Então você vai me dizer?" Eu perguntei.

Eu parei e beijei seu queixo. Ele virou a cabeça e pegou meus lábios, suavemente no início, então, eu correspondi mais forte. Muito mais forte.

Sua mão esquerda se enfiou no meu cabelo, puxando, arqueando a cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse dar beijos e mordidas no meu pescoço. Isso era tão novo, a ação, a posição dos dentes. A sensação me fez gemer. Sua outra mão estava nas minhas costas, me empurrando para mais perto dele, esmagando os meus seios contra seu o peito. Minhas mãos estavam punhos em seu cabelo, puxando e pescoço era o meu novo brinquedo

"Dizer o quê?" murmurou ele contra mim.

"As coisas que você quer fazer."

Ele se afastou para olhar para mim, o canto da boca se transformando num sorriso perverso. Então, ele trouxe seus lábios de volta para os meus, com urgência.

"Há muitas coisas", ele estava respirando com dificuldade enquanto tentava falar e me beijar, ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava beijando ele de volta com urgência, esperando que ele me dissesse essas coisas. Ou melhor,me mostrasse todas elas.

Eu esperei, mas ele não falou, ele ergueu o pescoço e eu passei a língua ao longo da sua mandíbula, me perguntando se ele estava tímido.

"Você quer...", eu tentei imaginar algo bizarro e vampiresco. "Você quer balançar nas árvores?" Eu ri, com divertimento, mas, dada a escalada que tínhamos acabado de fazer, não me parecia impossível. Engoli em seco quando sua língua encontrou minha garganta. Mas, quando ele não falou, isso me chamou a atenção, eu me perguntei se havia algo errado.

"Edward?"

Ele trouxe os olhos lentamente até meu rosto e seu olhar demonstrava saudade.

"Eu quero que você me abrace".

Era quase um sussurro e eu não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer. Nós sempre estávamos nos braços um do outro. Mas, de repente, seu significado se encaixou.

Claro que sim. Tão duramente como tínhamos feito amor, antes, sempre pareceria como um leve toque pra ele, uma suave carícia. Seu comentário sobre o sofá mais cedo, o fazia se sentir bem, tomou um novo significado, agora. Eu sabia como era maravilhoso quando ele me segurava, forte.

- ele estava perdendo isso.

"Eu vou segurar você", eu sussurrei.

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto. "E eu quero ser capaz de segura-la também. Realmente prendê-la e mantê-la comigo...", ele engoliu, seus olhos se tornaram mais intensos e sua voz tremeu um pouco. "E não tem que deixar você ir... quando eu chegar." *

Suas palavras me fizeram queimar por dentro.

"Você vai, Edward."

"Eu sei".

Coisas simples. Ele queria coisas tão simples.

Então ele riu e a energia dele mudou um pouco.

"Mas há outras coisas também."

Ele começou a se mover para longe de mim, devagar. Nós estávamos na borda da clareira agora, eu o segui enquanto ele andava para trás para clareira. A luz da lua cheia o banhando com um brilho prateado.

"Te amar do jeito que eu quero, do jeito que deveria ser amado ... completamente, sem medo ou hesitação."

Eu balancei a cabeça, e um arrepio de antecipação passou por mim. Sim, eu queria isso também - para nós dois.

Ele ainda estava se afastando, sorrindo, quase me circulando agora, e eu me lembrei que ele tinha dito sobre o amor de vampiro ser primitivo e cru. Ele se sentia assim agora, quase como se eu fosse sua presa. Eu estava balançando mais uma vez, o seguindo enquanto ele continuava a se mover. Seus olhos estavam intensos e negros, embora ele tivesse caçado naquela manhã.

"Eu não me deixava ir realmente antes, Bella ... nunca. ... Eu não sei o que esperar." Era quase um desafio.

Minha respiração estava vindo tão rápida, que eu estava quase ofegante agora.

"Nós vamos descobrir juntos", disse.

"Eu sei que vai ser diferente", disse ele. "Isso será completo, você está pronta para isso, Bella?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele estendeu a mão e puxou a camiseta pra fora da sua cabeça, a deixando cair no chão. O luar dançava sobre as linhas e os planos de seu corpo, seu peito se movendo profundamente com a respiração pesada, e minha voz era um sussurro.

"Estou pronta".

Ele fechou a distância entre nós, não me tocando, mas eu podia o sentir. Eu estava tremendo, o querendo, mas lembrando da minha nova força, eu tentei segurar um pouco.

"Eu vou ser gentil", eu disse.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua em torno da minha orelha quando ele sussurrou.

"Não".

E, em seguida, ele trouxe sua boca pra minha.

Suas mãos estavam para trás em meus cabelos, segurando meu rosto para ele, e agora era como se ele não pudesse me beijar profundamente. Minhas mãos estavam na parte de trás do seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, o esmagando contra mim. E então ele se afastou e mudou o rosto para o meu pescoço, empurrando a gola da minha camisa. Em uma ação rápida de vampiro, a camisa tinha ido embora. E meu sutiã a seguido.

Ele gemeu e caiu de joelhos, enterrando a cabeça na minha barriga, em seguida, colocando o seu rosto até se aninhar entre meus seios. Enquanto meus punhos cerravam em seu cabelo, ele mordiscou minha pele, sua boca tomando primeiro um seio, depois o outro. Um gemido profundo rosnou da minha garganta quando meus joelhos dobraram e ele me pegou, me colocando na grama, rolando o seu corpo em cima do meu, e a sensação de seu peso sobre mim era muito bem-vinda.

Eu estava vagamente ciente da minha calça jeans sendo tirada das minhas pernas. Se colocando em um monte junto com as outras roupas e de Edward se sentando, montando em mim

"Deixe-me:" Eu estendi a mão, segurei e rasguei sua calça... A cabeça de Edward caiu quando ele assobiou. Me sentei e me empurrei levemente contra ele, pressionando-o de volta contra a terra, e vi um delicioso sorriso de antecipação cruzar seus lábios quando minhas intenções ficaram claras.

Eu o explorei, com novos sentidos, vendo os detalhes que eu não tinha visto antes, o descobrindo com o tato e o paladar. E quando a minha boca o procurou, seu corpo se arqueou com um prazer que ele nunca havia permitido antes. Sua cabeça caiu para trás enquanto ele gemia e rosnava alto, e o som era lindo. Seus dedos torciam meu cabelo enquanto ele me puxava e rosnava.

"Sim, oh, Bella, sim... por favor,", ele estava quase choramingando quando ele levantou a cabeça fortemente e me olhou com olhos escuros e selvagens. Mas, de repente ele se afastou, balançando a cabeça e me agarrando, me fazendo rolar por baixo dele. Ele se arrastou até o meu corpo, lentamente, os olhos ardentes, um rosnado baixo saindo de dentro dele.

"Ainda não", ele disse, respondendo à pergunta em meus olhos. "Primeiro eu quero estar com você... dentro de você." E soltei um rosnado profundo quando ele me tomou.

Eu nunca tinha sentido qualquer coisa parecida com isso. Eu nunca tinha conhecido um Edward como este. Ele era poderoso, implacável e possessivo. E eu sabia que a cada impulso, cada movimento ele me dizia... _Eu sou seu_. Este era um amor sem medo, sem hesitação, sem restrições ou limitações - era puro e perfeito. Ele era absoluto. Rosnei seu nome quando eu o agarrei, enrolando meus braços e pernas em torno dele, puxando-o para mim, segurando-o firmemente, mais profundamente do que ele jamais esteve antes. Ele começou a tremer novamente, abaixando a cabeça ao meu ombro com um gemido...

"Bella... siiim".

O amor, o alívio e o êxtase... Todos em uma simples palavra..

Meu novo corpo, meus novos sentidos, tudo foi ampliado, intensificado. Eu podia o sentir, realmente senti-lo... A flexão de cada músculo. Ele me abraçou forte, como se eu fosse partir, suas mãos espalmaram minhas costas e meu quadril... E ele me levou para além de qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado antes, me levando muito mais alto, fazendo meu corpo arquear e gritar seu nome, dizendo o quanto eu o amava. Seus olhos eram de um fogo selvagem, negro, quando ele me viu desmoronar. Ele ficou extasiado com o presente que ele tinha acabado de me dar... Mas os beijos sobre os meus ombros, garganta e peito me disseram que era um presente para ele, também.

Seus braços me puxaram e me abraçaram, eu me sentei no colo dele. Ele me puxou para perto, esmagando nossos peitos juntos, e o maior contacto nos fez tanto gemer quanto rosnar, os lábios trêmulos contra meu pescoço enquanto ele gemia e sussurrava meu nome entre beijos e mordidas.

Mas, de repente, através da névoa de urgência do desejo e da necessidade, tudo parecia mais lento. E ele se afastou, seus olhos me dizendo algo novo.

Os últimos vestígios de cem anos de contenção estavam prestes a cair. Esta era a última barreira entre nós, o medo de Edward, o seu controle, estava pronto apra desmoronar,o deixando aberto e vulnerável. Ele nunca esteve tão exposto antes.

Seus olhos estavam me dizendo e eu entendi.

O segurei mais forte.

"Eu tenho você, Edward. Eu te amo."

E ele soltou.

Ele me tomou forte, como ele nunca tinha me tomado antes. Seus braços me apertaram e me esmagaram contra o seu pelito. Então ele arqueou longe de mim, com a cabeça jogada pra trás, gritando meu nome quando sua libertação veio, suave e livre, era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

Seus olhos me encontraram de novo, e neles eu podia ver a profundidade impressionante do seu amor, do seu choque, da sua admiração. E então, com um suspiro quebrado, ele tremeu mais uma vez e entrou em colapso, tremendo nos meus braços.

Suas mãos nunca me deixaram.

Nós colocamos à luz do luar, os nossos corpos entrelaçados. Ele beijava o meu cabelo, meu rosto, meu ouvido. Ele sussurrava o quanto ele me amava e eu sorria lhe dizendo o mesmo. E nós fizemos amor. Mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. Mesmo quando a tempestade chegou.

Eu sabia que quando a madrugada chegou. A temperatura mudou imperceptivelmente antes de o céu começar a clarear,

Estávamos enrolados e sossegados. Meus olhos estavam fechados, dando total liberdade aos meus outros sentidos. Audição do movimento de besouros na grama, sentindo o ar na minha pele. Não a brisa, apenas o ar, movendo-se sobre a minha pele de uma forma que os humanos não sentiriam.

Eu respirei profundamente, lentamente, deixando o ar encher meus pulmões com aromas doces e almiscarados. Flores, grama, animais.

"O que você está pensando?" , ele perguntou, seu nariz delicadamente traçando meu ouvido antes de seus lábios tocaram minha pele em um doce beijo.

"Eu não estou pensando. Na verdade. Eu só estou sentindo tudo... Eu sou estou curtindo".

Ele correu o nariz até a minha mandíbula. "Curtir é bom", disse ele.

A temperatura esquentou por uma fração de grau, minha pele nua pode sentir.

Edward começou a cantar baixinho e eu me lembrei que ele tinha feito isso na nossa primeira vez na clareira. Mas eu não tinha ouvido,sua voz era muito baixa para os ouvidos humanos. Ele teve que me dizer.

"Você tem uma voz linda", eu murmurei quase sonolenta, mas eu estava longe disso.

"Obrigado."

"Você canta quando está feliz, eu sei disso. Eu não podia ouvi-lo sempre." Dei uma risadinha. "Mas agora eu posso."

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, eu deixei meus dedos rastrearem espirais sobre as suas costas. Ele gemeu e eu pude senti-lo corresponder.

"Mais?" Ele riu, a voz baixa que soava como um veludo. Eu ri. Eu amava o som da sua voz.

"Fale comigo".

"Falar? O que você quer falar?" O veludo mostrou apenas um traço de decepção.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. Eu só queria ouvi-lo com os olhos fechados.

"Então eu sugiro que você pare de fazer o que você está fazendo amor..." seu sussurro estava rouco, tentador. "Ou você não terá nenhum sentido fora de mim em tudo."

Eu abri meus olhos e o encontrei olhando pra mim, seu olhar em uma mistura de desejo e contentamento, seu rosto como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Tinha sido uma boa noite.

Eu sorri e aplainei a minha mão contra ele, acalmando os meus movimentos. Ele respirou firme e eu fechei os olhos novamente.

"O que você gostaria de falar sobre mim? Devo te comparar a um dia de verão? Ou devo recitar trechos de Morro dos Ventos Uivantes? Quer me ver citar Heathcliff?"

Eu ri, e ele também. "Não. Eu quero ouvir o Edward. Diga-me qualquer coisa... Eu não sei, hum ... me diga o que estava em seus e-mails quando você os verificou na noite passada. Estive longe do mundo por três dias ".

Sua mão estava acariciando por cima do meu quadril e coxa, fazendo círculos preguiçosos, ele se inclinou e gentilmente beijou a cicatriz na minha garganta. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Meus e-mails", ele suspirou. "Tudo bem ... deixe me ver, a concessão da casa de Chicago é em outubro e os inquilinos não serão renovados."

"Oh, realmente? Você terá que encontrar novos, e depois?"

O senti encolher os ombros "Em algum momento, eu suponho. E a Audi está trazendo um novo modelo desportivo, o R8 Spyder, muito emocionante."

Eu sorriu. "Você já tem dois carros, Edward. Quantos mais você precisa?"

"Três".

Eu ri alto e podia sentir seu corpo tremer com o seu riso. "Realmente, só está na minha lista pro futuro, isso é tudo. Eu não estou comprando um."

"Ainda não, de qualquer maneira, certo?"

Senti ele mover sua cabeça contra mim em uma agitação suave, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso no meu pescoço. "Você me conhece muito bem, amor." Ele beijou meu ombro. "E isso me deixa bem."

Seus dedos se arrastaram para a minha barriga, descendo em direção ao meu quadril, movendo-se lentamente mais pra baixo. "Posso parar de falar agora?" Ele começou a mordiscar meu pescoço e eu sabia que ele nunca se cansaria disso. Como eu, com Edward eu nunca me cansaria de nada.

"Hum, um pouco mais," eu disse, e seus lábios amuaram contra a minha pele. "Eu estou gostando de ouvir, realmente ouvir. Havia mais alguma coisa?"

"Hum, não havia. Rebecca disse que os alunos têm treinado para tocar no concerto de Natal da cidade este ano novamente."

Abri os olhos e o vi sorrir, o cabelo caindo em todo testa e nos olhos.

"Isso é fantástico, Edward." Eu apertei meus braços em torno dele e toquei suavemente em seu rosto, movendo alguns fios pra fora do caminho. Ele piscou e sorriu. "Os organizadores devem estar atentos, até Agosto."

"Sua performance foi muito popular no ano passado", disse ele. "E eu imagino que é importante começar a organizar cedo estas coisas."

"Acho que sim." Eu aninhado de volta contra ele. Eu estava tão orgulhosa dele apoiar o trabalho de George, o ajudando a continuar tudo de bom que seu filho tinha começado. "Edward, você gostaria de ir ao show?"

Seu corpo ficou tenso por apenas um segundo. Então ele relaxou e quando ele respondeu, eu fiquei satisfeito com sua honestidade.

"Eu gostaria, sim, mas não se fizer você se sentir desconfortável."

"Bem, são quatro meses de distância, desde que eu esteja segura até lá."

Ele sorriu. "Eu não tenho dúvida alguma de que você estará pronta até lá. Mas não era bem o que eu quis dizer." Ele deu de ombros, meio estranho e de repente eu entendi onde ele queria chegar.

"Eu gostaria de ir, Edward." Eu trouxe as minhas mãos para colocar em cada lado do seu rosto. "Estou orgulhosa da escola, também, e eu estou orgulhosa do que você está fazendo. Eu gostaria de vê-los tocar."

E Edward sorriu, e passou os braços em volta de mim mais apertado.

"Oh! Mas meus olhos ainda estarão vermelhos! E Rebecca vai saber que eu estou diferente!"

"Rebecca não tem que saber que estamos lá. Quanto aos seus olhos, você pode usar lentes de contato."

Eu estraguei meu rosto.

"O quê?" ele perguntou. "Você não gosta da idéia de usar lentes de contato?

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu não. Apenas o pensamento de colocá-las em meus olhos ..." Estremeci e ele riu.

"Você não mudou nada", ele beijou minha cabeça e murmurou: "Graças a Deus".

Ele se aconchegou contra mim e seu queixo descansou no topo da minha cabeça.

"Será que vamos ficar no hotel em que ficamos da última vez? Eu gostei de lá e o quarto tem bastante espaço para Abbey."

"Hum, podíamos."

"Eu me sinto um, ansiosa."

Ele riu baixinho.

"Poderíamos ficar lá, ou ... Eu não tenho que encontrar novos inquilinos. Poderíamos ficar na minha casa, se quiser."

Ele estava brincando?

"Nós poderíamos fazer isso?" Mudei para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Sim". Seus olhos brilhavam.

"Oh, eu gostaria Edward. Eu gostaria muito disso!"

Ele me abraçou apertado, mais uma vez e eu sabia que, a partir de seu rosto e seu abraço, ele gostaria muito também.

"Na verdade, amor... talvez a gente pudesse ficar um pouco depois do concerto." Ele estava um pouco hesitante agora. "Talvez, se você estiver bem, podemos ficar para o Natal."

Ele olhou para mim e meu coração parecia que ia explodir com a esperança em seus olhos.

"É apenas uma idéia, mas é uma casa grande, muito espaço, poderíamos convidar Charlie e Sue, e claro, o resto da família. Abbey poderia ficar no meu antigo quarto."

Ele fez uma pausa, tomando uma respiração profunda. Ele não precisa de ar para respirar, mas ele precisava falar.

"Nós poderíamos fazer do primeiro natal de Abbey, um jantar tradicional em família."

Na casa de sua família, onde ele teve muitos Natais felizes como uma criança. Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijei ternamente, entendendo exatamente o quanto isso significaria para ele e para mim também. Minha felicidade me tomou e eu ri.

"Parece perfeito, Edward."

Ele sorriu. "Sim, é verdade."

E então ele rolou de costas, puxando-me em cima dele, seu sorriso ficou maior e ele começou a rir, ele parecia tão cheio de alegria.

"Se alguém tivesse me dito há dois anos que eu estaria aqui agora, eu o teria chamado de louco."

Ele levou uma mão para tocar no meu cabelo, a outra estava fazendo movimentos longos na minha cintura.

"Bella, quando nos casamos, eu me alegrei com o pensamento de que você nunca teria que voltar para casa. Sua casa estava comigo e isso me impressionou, eu pensei que fosse explodir de felicidade. E agora, sabendo que nós viemos juntos, tendo Abbey, sendo uma família, e sabendo que agora eu vou ter você para sempre, nós nunca vamos ter que nos separar, eu nunca vou ter que te perder ou desistir de você. Pra sempre. É quase demasiado, muita felicidade. "

Ele arrastou beijos sobre o meu peito e suspirou.

"Eu te amo, Bella", ele me disse simplesmente. "Eu te amo e te adoro."

Eu sorri e levantei o rosto para beijar seus lábios. Lentamente, eu mudei meus lábios inferiores para seguir o rastro suave do seu cabelo que levava para baixo do seu peito. Ele gemeu, de olhos fechados, sua expressão mostrando a felicidade que ele estava sentindo.

Suas mãos acariciaram suavemente ao longo do meu lado, arrastando-se para provocar as curvas das laterais dos meus seios. Eu ri quando eu trouxe meu rosto ao dele.

"Eu também te amo", eu sussurrei. "E Edward?"

"Hum?" Seus olhos se abriram e ele usou uma mão para empurrar o meu cabelo delicadamente longe do meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para ele.

"Você pode parar de falar agora."

"Abbey irá acordar em breve", murmurei. "Quero que estar lá quando ela acordar."

Edward balançou a cabeça e me beijou, desenrolando-se de mim lentamente e pegando nossas roupas espalhadas pela grama. Mas um segundo depois, seu rosto se inclinou para o céu, cinza pálido.

"O que foi?"

Ele ergueu um dedo, me pedindo para esperar. Mais um segundo mais tarde, ele se levantou, me puxando com ele, seus olhos ainda no céu.

"Edward?" Eu estava começando a rir do seu estranho comportamento. "O que está acontecendo."

"Siga-me", ele disse, ainda olhando para cima.

Andamos a uma curta distância para o lado norte da clareira

"Aqui", ele disse, parado, olhando para mim e segurando minhas mãos.

"Eu sinto que sou humana, novamente, não entendendo o que está acontecendo."

"Isso virá com a experiência", ele disse e eu ainda não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer. Em seguida, suas mãos estavam tensas. "Aqui."

Ele ergueu o rosto totalmente para o céu, assim que as nuvens se separaram o suficiente para um feixe de luz entrar. Ele baixou os olhos para os meus.

"Olhe Bella", ele disse suavemente.

E eu olhei para o arco-íris que ricocheteava nossa pele.

Engoli em seco e puxei minhas mãos suavemente para fora das suas, virando-as, observando os diamantes de luz traçavam em meus braços, peito, pernas e pés. Virei a cabeça, olhando por cima do meu ombro e, sim, mesmo no meu traseiro nu. Edward riu enquanto eu checava o meu bumbum brilhante.

"Incrível", eu respirei, voltando-se para ele e colocando as minhas mãos nas suas. Eu olhei para ele, estonteante, brilhando na luz. "Lindo", eu levei minhas mãos e as corri sobre o seu peito e rosto.

Seus olhos eram suaves, quentes e cheios de amor quando ele olhou pra mim.

"Linda", ele sussurrou e me puxou em seus braços, seus lábios encontrando os meus. "Linda".

Me lembrei da primeira vez que o vi brilhar. Tinha sido aqui. Nós nos declaramos. Um vampiro lindo e forte e uma humana, simples e fraca.

"Hum, acho que não sou mais um cordeiro."

Olhei em seus olhos - eles estavam me questionando agora, esperando por me mais detalhes.

"Você lembra? O primeiro dia que viemos aqui. Você disse que o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro. Eu acho que não sou um cordeiro mais, sou?"

"Você nunca foi, Bella." Suas mãos acariciaram minha pele de seda. "Você sempre foi o leão. Eu era o cordeiro."

Eu olhei para ele, tentando entender o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Ele sorriu e me puxou para mais perto, envolvendo-me em seus braços fortes.

"Mas ..."

"Eu sempre estive à sua mercê, Bella." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Desde a primeira vez que te vi."

Então ele me pegou em seus braços, beijando minha boca e suspirando.

Eu me aninhei no peito dele, refletindo sobre suas palavras, um sorriso surpreso nos meus lábios. Ele sempre achou que ele era o fraco, e eu sempre pensei ...

Coloquei meus dedos no seu rosto, pressionando suavemente,pedindo para ele olhar para mim. "Não há mais leões nem cordeiros, só Edward e Bella, a partir de agora, ok? " Eu sorri.

Ele beijou minha testa. "Apenas Bella e Edward. Pra sempre".

Senti meu peito inchar.

"Pra sempre".

Ele deu um sorriso brilhante de tirar o fôlego, os olhos transbordando de amor e alegria.

"Venha, amor, vamos para casa." Ele começou a me levar com as flores silvestres. "Nós temos alguém esperando por nós."

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Este é o último capítulo de Blood Lines, embora eu pretendo escrever um epílogo do ponto de vista de Edward, onde vamos ver um pouco no futuro e ele vai refletir sobre certas partes da história e vamos ver o que ele estava pensando e sentindo nesses momentos.

Um enorme agradecimento a todas as pessoas que lêem e que me mandaram mensagens e comentários, todos eles são muito apreciados:)

* * *

OMG! Estou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo pelo fim de BL, eu agradeço a todas você pelas reviews... isso me incentivou e muito! Peço perdão pelos erros e pela demora!Eu não respondi as reviews devido a falta de tempo.. mas eu li todas elas! E agora vamos as duas partes o epílogo do Edward! Gigantesto por sinal. EU AMO VOCÊS! Deixem reviews, robeijos ;*


	25. Edward's Epílogo I

Forks, julho de 2006

Olhei para a tela do computador. Eu já tinha lido o e-mail várias vezes, tentando ver se fazia sentido, um pouco irritado que meus advogados sequer tiveram o trabalho de enviá-lo para mim. Obviamente, um erro tinha sido feito, eles tinham enviado para o Edward Masen errado, as palavras mexeram com algo... Não uma lembrança, apenas um sentimento de reconhecimento, que foi crescendo e começando a me incomodar.

Eu li as palavras de novo.

Meus pés arrastavam a sujeira enquanto eu corria por entre as árvores com o e-mail idiota apertado na minha mão. Parecia pesado como chumbo.

Eu levei apenas alguns minutos para chegar ao hospital e entrei através das portas, pouco me importei em diminuir o meu ritmo, meus pensamentos estavam focalizados em encontrar Carlisle. Ele estava em seu escritório, sozinho, e eu rasguei o corredor, batendo na porta com a mão aberta, sem se preocupar em virar o punho. Ela balançou e abriu, agitando a parede.

Carlisle já estava de pé e sua expressão estava congelada, pânico em seus pensamentos. Eu sabia que meu rosto me denunciava. "Edward, o que é... aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, medo e pânico roubando minhas palavras. Não, o problema não era a Bella, ainda não. Eu segurei o pedaço de papel, meus dedos tremiam tanto que era quase um borrão.

"É verdade?" Meu sussurro quebrou quando Carlisle pegou o papel de mim. Seus olhos percorreram as palavras, seus pensamentos não me diziam nada.

"É?"

Agora, minhas unhas estavam cavando minhas palmas enquanto meus punhos cerravam ao meu lado, as palavras do e-mail repetindo em minha cabeça.

_... __Engajamento breve... __Lucy Catterall... __Um filho, George... __Informações... __Edward Masen... _

Eu não estava respirando, Carlisle estava demorando demais para responder, Bella estaria em casa logo, eu deveria estar a caminho da casa de Charlie, não estando aqui ...

"É verdade?" Minha voz estava como um fio.

Finalmente, Carlisle franziu a testa e soltou um suspiro pesado.

"Eu ... eu não sei", disse ele calmamente e ele olhou para mim e houve confusão e dor em seus olhos. "Edward, poderia ser."

Suas palavras foram como um duro golpe no meu peito. Minhas pernas realmente dobraram quando eu me apoiei contra a parede e me deixei afundar no chão. Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente, não.

"Edward ..."

"Como?" Sussurrei. "Como?"

Carlisle se aproximou por trás de sua mesa e se agachou na minha frente enquanto eu olhava, congelado, em um ponto na parede. Meus pensamentos estavam fragmentados e dispersos, encurtando de centenas até um - _Bella_... Se isso fosse verdade, então... Oh, meu Deus...

"Do que você se lembra, Edward?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente, ainda olhando.

"Nada. Nada." Murmurei. Então eu mudei meu olhar, e olhei para ele. Sua mente ainda estava em branco, os olhos tensos enquanto ele me olhava. "Assim... nada, num primeiro momento, eu pensei que havia cometido um erro, mas então... o nome me pareceu familiar, como se eu já tivesse ouvido antes, mas não sei quem é. E isso me faz sentir ansioso... Eu não sei por quê."

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle se reuniram em concentração enquanto ele olhava para trás no papel.

"Diga-me, por favor", eu sussurrei.

Ele esfregou a mão sobre o rosto e se sentou novamente em seus calcanhares.

"Edward, tudo que eu sei é que depois de ambos os seus pais terem morrido um homem chamado Albert Catterall chegou ao hospital. Ele pediu para ver o médico responsável pelo seu caso e eu me encontrei com ele por alguns instantes. Ele disse que foi um parceiro de negócios do seu pai e um amigo próximo de sua família e ele perguntou sobre o seu progresso, se era provável que você pudesse se recuperar. "

Ouvi atentamente suas lembranças. Eu queria encontrar algo em suas palavras que me fizesse perceber que era um erro - porque era isso que tinha que ser.

"Eu lhe disse que você estava muito doente, a recuperação não era provável. Parecia resignado. Ele não perguntou mais, ele não me deu nenhuma mensagem para você, ele simplesmente saiu."

"Albert Catterall, murmurei. Esse nome era familiar, também.

"Após a alteração, quando você decidiu proteger a sua herança,entrei em contato com empresa de advocacia do seu pai, depois, entrei em contato com Albert Catterall . Ele estava planejando sair de Nova York com sua esposa e filha. "

"O nome da filha?"

"Lucy".

Meu mundo girou em espiral, me deixando desnorteado.

"Então, eles não contataram a pessoa errada." Minha garganta tinha se contraído, minha voz estava embargada. Imediatamente, Carlisle estendeu uma mão confortadora e a descansou firmemente no meu ombro.

"Eu não sei, Edward. "Eles eram seus conhecidos, mas isso não significa que você seja o pai..."

"Pare!"

Eu me empurrei para longe da parede de forma rápida, longe do conforto de Carlisle, longe da possibilidade de que isso pudesse ser verdade. Eu estava agora, de costas para ele, arrancando meu cabelo com as mãos.

"Por favor... pare."

Houve um silêncio quando Carlisle se levantou e parou seus pensamentos.

"Isso não é comigo", eu assobiei. "Isso não é comigo, eu nunca ...", eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos. "Por que eu não consigo me lembrar?" Minhas mãos bateram forte na superfície da mesa e a madeira rangeu, canetas rolaram no chão e a foto de Esme caiu. Eu estava respirando rápido e o veneno estava inundando minha boca, como se meu corpo estivesse se preparando para atacar.

"Edward, por favor ..."

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo", eu murmurei. "É um erro. Eles me confundiram com outra pessoa." Me virei rapidamente para o rosto de Carlisle novamente. "Eu sei que eu só amei Bella... Eu me lembraria se houvesse alguém antes." Eu arrastei as duas mãos no meu cabelo de novo e comecei a andar para trás e para frente, falando rapidamente, enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Quero dizer, quando eu tinha uns quatorze anos, tivemos uma cozinheira, Jessie e ela era bonita. É uma vaga lembrança, muito vaga, mas se eu consigo me lembrar de algo tão pequeno como isso, então certamente eu me lembraria de algo tão importante como estar apaixonado por alguém e lhe pedindo pra se casar comigo ... e estar com ela. ... E uma criança? "

A possibilidade de que eu poderia ter tido um filho era assustadora. A única coisa que eu mais queria dar a Bella e não poderia - eu não podia suportar o pensamento de que eu poderia ter estado com outra pessoa. Isso foi só ... não. Não.

Eu engoli um pouco mais de veneno, balançando a cabeça.

"Não é verdade. Não acredito que isso é algo que eu teria feito fora do casamento. Não foi como eu fui criado." Engoli mais duas vezes. "Eu não faria isso."

Houve um silêncio, nós dois imóveis, como pedra.

"Quem eu era, Carlisle?"

Toda a conversa da minha virtude, da espera, e agora...

_Eu sei o suficiente de quem você era, Edward, sei que você não faria algo assim_.

Eu queria correr, queria desligar o meu cérebro para que eu nunca tivesse que pensar sobre isso novamente. Eu queria abraçar Bella e dizer que eu a amava  
Eu queria ouvir que ela me amava.

"O que você quer fazer?" a voz calma de Carlisle quebrou depois de um tempo.

"Eu não posso machucá-la." Minhas palavras eram duras, determinadas e eu não respondi à pergunta de Carlisle, mas era tudo que eu poderia dizer, tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

Eu afundei de volta para o chão, inclinando minhas costas contra a mesa, agora.

"Eu não posso machucá-la."

"Edward, eu ..."

"Nada! Eu não vou fazer nada!" Eu bati.

_Nada? _

Eu levantei minha cabeça e soltei um longo suspiro. "Eu vou para casa enviar uma resposta dizendo que eles cometeram um erro, eles têm a pessoa errada. Vai ser isso. Como nunca tivesse acontecido."

"Sem saber ao certo se ..."

"Assim como... Nunca. Aconteceu", eu repeti, desta vez com os dentes cerrados.

Carlisle suspirou. "E Bella?"

Estremeci e fechei os olhos.

"Bella não tem que saber."

Carlisle ficou em silêncio de novo, sem pensamentos. Eu sabia que ele iria concordar com minha decisão, sem dúvida, ele estava desapontado, mas ele não diria isso. Como era constante entre nós dois o seu silêncio disse tudo.

"Eu prometi a Bella nunca magoá-la." Eu estava justificando a minha decisão. Eu estava tentando protegê-la. Então eu suspirei. "Eu não posso perdê-la." Minha voz falhou e agora ouvi o medo em minha admissão. Eu estava fazendo isso para proteger Bella, mas, a criatura egoísta que eu era, eu também estava fazendo isso para me proteger.

Eu olhei nos olhos de Carlisle. Eles estavam preocupados, mas eu podia ver que ele entendia.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com força. Eu não podia sequer pensar no que isso significaria para nós. Ela me perdoou de bom grado após nosso retorno da Itália, ela me deu de volta a sua confiança, ela acreditou em mim. Eu gemi, e esfreguei meus olhos com as minhas mãos.

Não havia mais silêncio. E então o meu medo e pânico deram lugar à raiva e um sentimento de derrota. Rosnei, batendo o meu ombro de volta contra a mesa duas vezes, quebrando o grão.

"Eu sei, eu sei",eu rosnei com os dentes cerrados. "A eternidade é muito tempo para viver com um segredo como esse, eu sei."

"Estaria sempre entre vocês, Edward, mesmo se você não contar a ela, você vai se lembrar, você vai saber." Carlisle suspirou. "Eu sei, Edward, você mudaria sua maneira quando estivesse com Bella."

Ele estava certo, mas eu simplesmente não podia suportar enfrenta-la. Bati meu ombro na mesa de novo e então puxei meus joelhos para cima, abraçando-os para mim. Fechei os olhos.

"Nós estávamos tão perto. Tão perto." Apenas seis semanas antes de fazer Bella minha esposa. "Porque eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer, Carlisle? Como eu fui arrogante o suficiente para pensar que eu poderia tê-la, que eu poderia ter felicidade como essa?"

_Bella ama você Edward. __Seja qual for a verdade ela vai entender, eu acredito nisso. Não subestime o amor dela por você, meu filho. __  
_  
Eu balancei a cabeça, mais reconhecendo seus pensamentos do que concordando, eu soltei um suspiro longo e pesado. Bella precisava saber. Mas eu não lhe diria agora, ainda não.

"Eu preciso saber mais, em primeiro lugar. Preciso saber qual é a verdade... então eu vou decidir o que fazer." Inclinei minha cabeça contra a mesa. "Se é tudo um engano não há nenhuma necessidade para ela para saber."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça e eu trouxe minha cabeça para a frente novamente, esfregando as mãos sobre o meu rosto, falando através de meus dedos.

"O e-mail dos advogados dizia que havia alguns documentos..." Eu balancei a cabeça para o papel amassado que agora estava deitado no chão. "Eles poderiam enviar-me, mas há um diário e o proprietário não vai entregá-lo sem o consentimento dos advogados." Eu não podia usar o nome da mulher, se tornaria demasiado real, de alguma forma. "Eles podem fazer uma cópia e enviá-lo, mas... eu acho que eu preciso ir para Chicago, eu preciso ver ... lugares. Eu preciso ..."

Eu precisava ter certeza que isso não era verdade, mas de alguma forma eu senti que todas as respostas estavam na minha cidade natal, e não em cópias digitalizadas e enviadas via e-mail ou pelos correios.

"Eu preciso ir a Chicago." ··.

Carlisle segurou meu ombro e sorriu levemente. "Pode ajudar com as memórias."

"Visitar a cena do crime?" A amargura na minha voz era evidente, e ele franziu a testa.

"Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer."

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito." Eu tomei uma respiração rápida. "Mas acho que é a única maneira que eu vou saber com certeza."

"Gostaria que eu o acompanhasse? Drª Lewis pode cobrir para mim."

Minha primeira reação foi dizer não, eu tinha interrompido o suficiente já.

"Sim, obrigado, Carlisle."

As lembranças voltaram naquela noite, fomos para Chicago no escuro. Eu estava mexendo com meu subconsciente como se fosse uma ferida inflamada. Rápido e repentino, as imagens, sons e sentimentos jorraram de uma vez, inundando minha memória e o volante tremia debaixo dos meus dedos como o choque. Eu derrapei para fora da estrada, abri a porta e cai para fora do carro, de joelhos no chão, quando comecei a me lembrar.

Eu não a amava. Eu tentei impedi-la, mas eu estava fraco. Eu havia estado dentro. Então eu a machuquei. Eu a machuquei tanto que ela havia chorado.

E eu a deixei grávida e solteira, deixando a minha responsabilidade para os outros cuidarem.

Eu não era o homem que eu pensei que tinha sido.

E eu nunca poderia ser o homem certo pra Bella.

Bella.

No escuro, no chão, ao lado da estrada, comecei a chorar.

Eu sempre tinha sido um monstro.

* * *

Chicago, Dezembro de 2007

Corri o meu polegar através da pintura, manchas cor de rosa nas bochechas, o Chapeleiro Louco, os sombreando, dando a impressão de luz e vida. Eu voltei a olhar para a parede, esfregando as mãos em um pano como os meus olhos nos detalhes - os bigodes da Lebre de Março e o Ratão, as flores no bule de chá, a fita no cabelo de Alice e o laço da toalha da mesa.

"Não é ruim", eu murmurei enquanto eu estudava cuidadosamente o meu trabalho. As pinceladas passeando vagamente no azul da Lebre de Março, avancei rapidamente, alisando-os com os dedos. Então eu me mudei de volta para olhar, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo, empurrando-o para fora dos meus olhos.

"Melhor", assenti.

Ciente de que a sala estava acabada me abaixei para recolher os pincéis e as latas de tinta, ao mesmo tempo em que meu telefone vibrou em meu bolso.

"Bella, amor", eu respirei.

"Eu senti sua falta", sua voz suave, desceu a linha e foi direto ao meu coração.

"Senti saudades de você também." Uma palavra tão verdadeira que nunca teria que ser dita e eu tinha de me lembrar porque eu estava fazendo isso.

Era uma manhã de dezembro. O concerto de Natal aconteceria em três dias e eu vim sozinho pra Chicago, pra deixar a casa pronta para Bella e Abbey. Ela foi contra eu me afastar da minha família, mas isso era algo que eu precisava fazer.

Tinha sido um longo caminho desde que eu conheci Bella, eu sabia disso. Agora eu mal me reconhecia como aquele menino na sala de biologia, quase três anos atrás. Mas tanto quanto eu viesse aqui eu ainda estava, de certa forma eu ainda estava em contato com a minha parte humana, como um homem casado que normalmente fornecia uma casa para sua esposa.

E eu não tinha tido essa oportunidade.

Nossa primeira casa juntos tinha sido meu quarto. Agora, nossa casa estava em casa, e fomos incrivelmente felizes lá. Era o lugar que tínhamos compartilhado muitos momentos felizes, mas tinha sido um presente de casamento generoso e minha parte nisso tinha sido pequena.

Mas esta casa, aqui, era minha, minha para partilhar com ela. Eu queria levá-la acima do limite e mostrá-la ao redor, a todos os quartos. Eu queria lhe dar uma casa... Esta casa. A minha casa.

E Bella tinha entendido. Então, ela e Abbey tinham me dito adeus enquanto o volvo saia da garagem. Agora, um dia e uma noite mais tarde, eu ansiava por ela como a droga que ela era para mim.

"Então, como está a festa do chapeleiro louco?" , perguntou ela.

"Acabado". Eu me perguntei se ela podia ouvir o anseio da minha voz. Houve uma pausa e eu suspeitei que ela pudesse.

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo. Como ele se parece?"

Eu lancei um outro olhar crítico sobre a parede e sorri. "Não é ruim."

Ela bufou e eu dei uma risada suave, amando o som, deixando-me lavar.

"Você diz que é ruim, mas eu posso ouvir o sorriso na sua voz, Edward. É incrível, não é?" E eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

Dei de ombros, sorrindo. "Estou feliz com isso." Me aproximei rapidamente, uma partícula de poeira tinha acabado de pousar no nariz do Ratão.

"Ela vai amar isso, Edward."

Meu sorriso se ampliou. "Espero que sim."

Alice tinha comprado a Abbey uma cópia de Alice no País das Maravilhas e, apesar dela ser muito jovem para entender ou apreciar a história, ela ficou fascinada com a foto da festa do chá louco, que estava nas páginas do meio. Ela se interessou a tal ponto que Bella sugeriu recriar a imagem no quarto de Abbey em Chicago - o meu quarto de infância.

Ouvi respirações rasas pelo telefone e o sussurro da voz de Bella.

"Diga Olá para o papai."

Meu sorriso podia competir com o Gato de Cheshire agora.

"Abbey?"

"Papaaaaaai".

Meu riso ecoou pela casa, ecoando pelas salas vazias.

"Como vai minha menina?" Meu anjo.

"Boon!"

"Boon?"

"Boon! Boon!"

Minha mente começou a processar o que poderia significar. Spoon? Babuíno, talvez?

"Você está procurando no seu livro de animal?"

"É balão". A voz de Bella retornou.

"Ah". Claro que sim.

"Estavam dando balões na Thrift. Esme trouxe um para ela e Emmett desenhou um rosto sobre ele."

Eu ri. "É uma boa semelhança?" Eu podia imaginar. Emmett não era conhecido por sua habilidade artística.

"Não, mas Abbey achava maravilhoso... até que ele estourou."

"Oh".

"Ela o mordeu."

"Oh! Ela está bem?" Minha mão apertou o telefone quando eu imaginei pedaços de borracha espalhados pela sua boca.

"Calma, ela está bem. Ela chorou um pouco de medo no começo e depois eu acho que ela percebeu que não poderia tê-lo de volta."

Eu estava dividido com o pensamento de Abbey estar infeliz ou assustada, até mesmo para algo como um balão estourado.

"Diga a ela que o papai terá dez balões à sua espera quando ela chegar aqui."

Houve uma pausa e Bella soltou um suspiro suave que eu quase não ouvi. Então, ela falou.

"Abbey, papai vai te dar um balão novo."

Revirei os olhos e eu praticamente podia ouvi-la fazendo a mesma coisa na outra extremidade.

"Bella ..."

"Um balão, Edward."

Eu ri baixinho. Talvez dez fosse um pouco demais.

"Você está tão animado, não é?" disse ela calorosamente e eu ri quando eu caí no chão, sentado de pernas cruzadas entre as latas de tinta.

"Só um pouquinho", eu sorri e ela começou a rir e eu fechei meus olhos com o som maravilhoso.

"Eu também", disse ela. "Eu não posso esperar para estar lá."

Eu não podia esperar para que ela estivesse aqui, também.

"Você está se sentindo confortável sobre o vôo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que sim. Vou caçar de novo esta noite, só para ter certeza. Alice ainda não vê nenhum problema."

Havia apenas o menor traço de apreensão em sua voz e eu queria, mais do que tudo, poder estar com ela, para ajudá-la passar por isso.

"Você sabe que eu estou feliz em dirigir de volta para buscar vocês, se você preferir. Não me levaria muito tempo, nós ainda estaríamos aqui a tempo para o concerto."

"Mas isso parece bobo, fazendo com que você venha e volte novamente."

"Eu gosto de dirigir."

"Eu sei", eu podia ouvi-la rindo agora. "Mas isso é algo que eu quero fazer. E não é um vôo longo e você vai estar no final, esperando por nós."

"Amanhã, portão dois 12:15, eu estarei lá."

Ela riu um pouco. "E como vou reconhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen?" Eu ri, e estava prestes a fazer uma piada sobre estar com um cravo rosa na minha jaqueta quando vi meu reflexo na janela. Então eu olhei para os meus dedos.

"Er, eu vou ser o homem com tinta azul no cabelo."

Houve um silêncio e, em seguida, mais risinhos, assim como Abbey começou a chorar.

"Ooh hora do almoço."

Suspirei no telefone. "É melhor você ir".

"Yeah. Eu te ligo mais tarde?"

"Se eu não te ligar primeiro".

Ela riu baixinho. "Eu te amo".

"E eu você."

E com um clique ela se foi. Olhei para o telefone na minha mão, não completamente pronto para a conexão ao fim. Sorri quando imaginei Bella colocando Abbey em sua cadeira, passando ao redor da cozinha, conversando e cantando com ela. Fazendo suas bochechas gordinhas se alegrarem com o sorriso.

Bella provavelmente estava vestindo uma das minhas camisetas – a fazia se sentir mais perto de mim, ela me disse ontem à noite quando nós conversamos. O tecido movendo suavemente em torno de suas coxas enquanto ela trabalhava. Suspirei novamente e fechei lentamente o telefone. Haveria tempo para isso mais tarde... Esta noite... Depois que Abbey estivesse dormindo.

Eu juntei as coisas de pintura e comecei a descer as escadas, levando-os para armazenar no antigo galpão de madeira que ficava no canto do quintal. Meus olhos fizeram outra análise rápida das salas recém-pintadas, tendo em cores suaves,quentes e neutras que Bella gostava.

Eu empilhados as latas de tinta nas prateleiras de madeira e olhei em volta. Eu não era autorizado a entrar aqui quando era criança, parecia fascinante e misterioso. Mas o galpão havia perdido sua mística, alguns anos depois, quando comecei a fazer as tarefas - não tinha nada de misterioso sobre a pintura do muro ou as lenhas empilhadas.

Meus dedos passaram carinhosamente sobre o pastoreio de metal enferrujado. Meu punho se fechou na porta atrás de mim e eu fui até a árvore de carvalho que estava junto ao muro.

Eu tinha uma casa na árvore lá, eu ainda podia ver as marcas no tronco e um par de fragmentos estranhos de madeira apodrecida, onde meu pai tinha fixado a escada. Eu gostava de subir lá e passar tardes inteiras lendo –A Ilha do Tesouro, Huckleberry Finn*, Robin Hood. Ou, às vezes jogava com os amigos, pedras no estilingue, só para ver até onde iria. Tinha havido mais de uma janela quebrada e mais de uma vez minhas costas tinham sentido as conseqüências.

_* Huckleberry Finn é um personagem que aparece nos livros: __As Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn__,__As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer__,__As Viagens de Tom Sawyer__e__Tom Sawyer Detetive__. De de__Mark Twain__.__  
_  
Sorri e voltei para dentro, me certificando de que todas as janelas estivessem abertas para que o fluxo do ar frio de Dezembro entrasse na casa, diluindo o cheiro de tinta - Eu não queria Abbey respirasse a fumaça.

Eu tinha estado ocupado desde que eu tinha chegado na tarde anterior. Minha mente estava focada em nossos planos para a casa, no Natal, sobre o presente que eu estava planejando para Bella. Mas agora que a pintura estava feita, as barreiras de segurança instaladas nas escadas e os reparos feitos, eu estava sem nada para fazer além de esperar as vans que trariam os móveis antigos que eu tinha deixado em um depósito por quase 90 anos, e o novo mobiliário que Bella e eu tínhamos escolhido para preencher as lacunas.

Peguei minha mochila e tirei meu iPod, conectando-o e selecionando a minha lista Bella. Então eu deitei no meio da sala vazia e respirei fundo. Fechei os olhos e deixar minha mente vagar.

Eu tinha deixado esta casa em uma maca, a caminho do hospital, em 1918 e eu só tinha voltado aqui por duas vezes. A primeira vez foi com Carlisle, não muito tempo depois da minha mudança. Eu havia recolhido alguns bens preciosos e armazenado o mobiliário restante.

A segunda vez foi em 1927. A casa estava vazia, e minha passagem foi rápida e superficial, eu não queria sentir meus pais, sentir sua decepção, sua repulsa, com o que eu havia me tornado. Isso foi apenas semanas depois que eu deixei Carlisle e sai sozinho.

Mas agora tudo era diferente e eu estava curtindo a volta incrível que a minha vida tinha tomado. E era realmente uma nova vida agora. Meus pais amariam Bella, eles adorariam a sua neta... E eles se orgulhariam de mim.

Eu sabia disso.

E estava feliz em ter a minha família reunida no Natal.

Memórias de Natais passados tremularam pela minha cabeça - algumas vivas e nítidas outras vagas e arranhadas. Decorar a árvore com a minha mãe, meu pai colocando a estrela no topo, comendo meu café da manhã de pijama na manhã de Natal, em vez de me vestir em primeiro lugar.

E um dia, em breve haveria uma árvore de Natal de novo nesta sala. E nós a decoraríamos juntos... Minha família e eu, com a estrela de cristal de Abbey na parte superior. E este ano e ia adicionar o cisne de cristal que eu tinha comprado para Bella.

Bella.

Quando Bella tinha entrado em minha vida, ela agitou a humanidade que estava trancada dentro de mim. Ela me fez sentir humano e por um longo tempo isso tinha sido algo novo pra mim... Sentimento humano. Mas agora eu era mais do que isso.

Eu não era humano, e não importava que eu fosse um vampiro ... Eu era apenas Edward. E eu havia me tornado o homem que eu tinha esperado uma vez ser ... Eu era o homem que eu queria ser.

Eu tinha chegado a este ponto de modo algum fácil, mas os tempos mais escuros moldaram-me tanto quanto os bons, e minha mente serpenteava em uma direção diferente agora.

"_Você deu a ela uma parte de você que deveria ter sido minha. Minha_".

Mesmo agora a memória me causava um arrepio. Eu sentei ao lado dela na clareira, e eu lentamente quebrei seu coração com a minha confissão.

Eu tinha considerado mentir.

Mais cedo naquele dia, quando eu regressei de Chicago, eu estava na porta da sua casa, ouvindo seu batimento cardíaco no quarto acima enquanto ela virava a página de um livro. Ela estava esperando por mim. Três vezes eu levantei a minha mão para bater e três vezes eu parei. Porque enquanto eu estava ali, na esteira diante de sua porta, ela ainda me amava. Enquanto eu estava lá seu coração ainda estava inteiro. Na quarta vez que eu levantei a minha mão eu quase coloquei meu punho através da porta.

"_Eu sou seu, Bella_."

Ela tinha que saber disso. Eu precisava que ela soubesse disso. Eu toquei a mão dela, sua pele. Eu era dela.

"Não."

E ela se afastou de mim.

E de repente eu estava consumido de raiva, e uma pedra na beira da clareira suportou o peso dela. Eu bati meu punho no granito e a triturei em pó, a minha ira derramada por mim e por ela.

Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo, de Lucy, de Carlisle por não me deixar morrer, porque era o certo a se fazer. Irritado com meus advogados pelo o envio do e-mail. Irritado com os meus pais, com George, com sua neta. Irritado por Renee ter se casado com Phill, irritado por ter conhecido Bella.

E eu estava zangado com o que eu tinha feito a Bella, com raiva porque eu não poderia confortá-la. Irritado que o seu coração e mente tinham sido contaminados com o pensamento de mim com Lucy. Fiquei enojado ao pensar nas imagens que ela provavelmente já via em sua cabeça.

Mas eu também estava com raiva de mim... Porque isso tinha acontecido comigo também.

A pedra se tornou pó e eu percebi que ela tinha parado de chorar. Eu tinha girado lentamente - ela estaria com medo de mim agora? Seus olhos estavam inchados e tristes e ela me olhou como se ela estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez. Sem dúvida, vendo o monstro que eu realmente era, e agora compreendendo o monstro que eu sempre fui.

Eu tinha cogitado falar. Talvez fosse melhor ficar calado e deixá-la ir, porque eu tinha certeza de que ela iria... Mas eu não podia deixá-la pensar que tudo tinha sido uma mentira... Eu não podia deixá-la em dúvida. Eu não podia deixá-la pensar que alguém já havia tido o meu coração. Porque, humano ou vampiro, eu não tinha um coração até conhecer Bella.

"_Eu sou seu, Bella_. Com todo o meu ser, _eu sou teu_."

Eu tinha que fazê-la entender.

"Até que o tempo pare. Até que eu deixe de existir. _Eu. Sou. Seu_".

Essas lembranças ainda eram dolorosas, mas eles não me arrastariam para a escuridão novamente. Agora, quando a escuridão me chamou, eu me concentrei no que eu tinha e não no que eu poderia ter perdido. Eu me concentrei em como ela tinha me dado à mão naquele dia e dito que ela acreditava em mim. Sobre a sensação que eu senti quando nossas mãos se tocaram.

Eu gostava de pensar sobre o amor que ela demonstrou quando lemos o diário. E ela me confortou enquanto a terrível verdade se desenrolava. Ela tocou meu rosto quando eu estava com muita vergonha de olhar para ela. A raiva que senti por Lucy significava que eu não podia confiar em mim mesmo para manter Bella, ela me segurou, acariciando meu braço, traçando palma da minha mão. Me amando.

O celular vibrou no bolso, me tirando dos meus pensamentos e eu o agarrei ansiosamente, a minha elevação do humor, na esperança de ver o nome de Bella na identificação.

"Alice?"

"Parece decepcionado, Edward."

Eu sorriu um pouco, enquanto ela fingia estar magoada. "Estou surpreso, não decepcionado." Me sentei.

"Mmm, com certeza. Enfim," o tom dela brilhava. "Estou ligando para dizer que ficará tudo bem, não se preocupe, ela vai adorar."

Minha mente correu, tentando entender o que ela estava falando. "Quem vai adorar Alice?"

Houve um suspiro exasperado. "Bella e seu presente de Natal. Ela vai adorar."

"Oh".

Às vezes ela era irritantemente presunçosa, portanto considerei ser vago e distante sobre seu comentário... Mas eu estava animado, então eu agarrei a informação.

"Você pode ver isso? Ela está feliz?"

"Eventualmente".

"Eventualmente? Mas..."

"Ela vai ficar me dizer que você não sabia ?"

"Não, eu ... eu sei disso. É esperado." Eu já estava estremecendo ao pensar em sua reação inicial.

"Você tomou a decisão final, ontem, não foi?"

"Sim".

"E você vai ver seus advogados hoje." Ela realmente tinha visto tudo.

"Sim".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu estou tão feliz. Você estava indo e voltando sobre o assunto por semanas, sua indecisão estava me dando dor de cabeça."

"Por que você não disse antes? Poderia ter poupado nós dois."

"Porque você não tinha decidido ainda, eu não podia ver o que ia acontecer! Mas agora está tudo bem. Então, o que mais você vai fazer hoje?"

"Por que você não me fala Allie ?."

Ela riu. "Eu poderia, mas eu estava lhe dando a oportunidade."

Revirei os olhos. "Bem, a mobília chegará em breve, assim acho que vou arrumar tudo. Existe a reunião com os advogados, como você sabe. Eu tenho que pegar alguns mantimentos para a Abbey, e eu pensei que eu poderia visitar a escola de música."

"Não pode, você vai."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ela era tão chata as vezes.

"Por que você está tão focada em mim, hoje, Alice?"

Ela ficou quieta por um instante e quando ela respondeu sua voz era suave.

"Porque eu acho que a mudança está chegando, Edward. Está só piscando agora, nada de concreto, mas... alguma coisa está mudando."

Imediatamente, meu corpo ficou tenso, minha mandíbula trancou quando eu falei com os dentes cerrados.

"E você está me dizendo isso agora? No telefone, quando estou longe da minha família?"

"Edward ..."

"Que tipo de mudança?"

"Não entre em pânico, nada de ruim, eu só acho que as coisas estão indo em uma direção nova."

"As coisas?" Eu deveria abandonar toda essa idéia de Chicago, pular no carro e dirigir de volta para Forks agora. "Que nova direção?" Eu estava de pé, chaves do carro na mão.

Na outra extremidade do telefone Alice suspirou. "Eu não sei exatamente, mas o que quer que seja é bom, eu prometo. São só flashes, mas em todos eles você está feliz e sorrindo. Bella, também."

"Abbey?"

"Ela está lá, também. Escondida, é claro, como sempre, mas eu sei que ela está lá."

Eu relaxei meus dedos em torno das chaves.

"E isso é bom? Você tem certeza?"

"Absolutamente. E se você chegar em casa agora, como você está pensando, você vai estragar o que quer que seja, eu posso ter certeza." Houve um momento de silêncio. "Confie em mim, Edward. Desta vez, em Chicago, vai ser bom para você e Bella."

Voltei as chaves para o meu bolso e arrastei a minha mão pelo meu cabelo, tentando acalmar minha agitação.

"O vôo de Bella vai dar certo?"

"Ela vai ficar bem, Edward. Ela vai ficar muito bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ela está lá agora?"

"Ela levou Abbey para visitar Charlie."

Lembrei-me, ela havia mencionado ontem, quando nós falamos.

"Oh, é melhor eu ir, seu mobiliário está prestes a chegar e Jacob estará aqui em breve. Tenho que me preparar."

"Jacob?"

Alice riu ao telefone.

"Sim, ele pediu pra Bella para que eu o ajudasse. Ele tem um encontro hoje à noite com uma garota e ele quer se vestir para impressionar. Ela, obviamente, não se importa com o cheiro."

Fiquei completamente chocado. Ele manteve isso em segredo. "Ele já teve o imprint?

"Não, ele não teve, mas ele realmente gosta dela e parece que eles estão bem. "Ele tem reformado seu carro velho, o transformando em um carrão".

Eu bufei uma risada. "Ele está todo cafetão agora, não é?"

"Algo como isso!" Ela deu uma risadinha. "Então, nada de dança da vitória, Edward?"

Eu gemi e balancei a cabeça.

"Foi um tempo, Alice."

"Eu sei, mas era ótimo."

Eu nunca ia viver aquilo de novo.

Eu fiquei desconfiado quando Jacob veio ver Bella logo após que Abbey nasceu. Eu sabia o quão profundamente Bella me amava, eu já não via Jacob como uma ameaça, mas eu não estava completamente certo de seus motivos e eu não queria que ele incomodasse. Eles foram para a sua caminhada, e eu estava falando com Rosalie enquanto ela segurava Abbey, tentando não ouvir a conversa, mas, ao mesmo tempo mantendo uma atenção em Bella, caso ela precisasse de mim. Eles tinham ido a alguns minutos quando o ouvi dizer isso.

Eu acho que estou a cima de você, Bells. Não é você, sou eu.

Meu sorriso cresceu lentamente. Senti como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros, porque eu sabia que isso seria um alívio pra Bella também. Ela não teria que carregar a culpa de seu amor nunca mais. O cão estava definitivamente fora da nossa vida.

E então eu estava rindo, assobiando "sim", uma e outra vez ao fazer uma dança da vitória elaborada no meio da sala, para grande diversão da minha família. Foi um momento completamente adolescente, principalmente quando Emmett voltou lá embaixo.

"Woohoo, Edward!" Ele riu quando ele pulou sobre a mesa do café e se juntando ao meu lado, caindo de costas e chutando as pernas no ar antes de saltar para cima novamente girando seus quadris. Eu ri junto com ele e quando eu parei de dançar um minuto depois Emmett me deu um tapinha nas costas.

"Isso foi demais homem. Então... por que estávamos dançando?"

Eu sorri agora, quando pensei nisso.

"Hoje não há dança da vitória, Alice. Preciso de Emmett para isso, lembra?"

Eu tinha que admitir, porém, eu estava contente por Jacob Black. E por Bella ... ela gostaria de vê-lo feliz.

Virei-me para a janela e vi as vans com os móveis se aproximando. Como Alice tinha dito.

"As vans estão quase aqui Alice".

"Ok, é melhor você ir. Vejo você em breve".

"Vejo vocês em breve. E obrigado pelo convite, eu aprecio isso."

"O prazer é meu. Ah, e Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Eu sei que você quer, mas não coloque o sofá sob a janela, vai apenas estar errado".

* * *

Os móveis estavam todos no lugar, sofá em frente à lareira, e não sob a janela. Os mantimentos foram comprados e estocados na cozinha para Abbey. A reunião com o meu advogado tinha ido bem, os presentes de Bella estavam prontos e eu esperava que Alice estivesse certa sobre sua reação.

Agora eu estava em pé na frente da porta vermelha do South Side, a Escola de Música de Chicago, com as mãos em meus bolsos. Eu me debati sobre esta visita, a natureza perceptiva de Rebecca me fazia desconfiar e, às vezes me deixava desconfortável, mas Bella tinha me convencido a vir.

"Vai ver por si mesmo o que o dinheiro do patrocínio ajudou. George ficaria feliz."

Ela estava certa, George ficaria feliz.

Eu olhei para as portas novamente. O nome da escola tinha sido escrito em vermelho e preto, letras estilo graffiti.

Eu podia ouvir Rebecca movendo-se para cima no segundo andar e eu me perguntei qual seria sua reação a minha aparição súbita e inesperada.

"Basta começar com Olá", eu murmurei as palavras que Bella tinha me dito no primeiro dia que conheci Rebecca e George. Empurrei a porta e entrei.

O hall de entrada era pequeno e brilhante. Um mural intrincado de capas de álbuns famosos decorava as paredes e as escadas em frente de mim estavam pintadas de preto e branco, como um teclado. Eu não tive a capacidade de Jasper, mas havia uma energia aqui, brilhante e positiva, eu poderia sentir. Os pensamentos de Rebecca estavam focados na organização de partituras e último ensaio para o concerto.

Havia um banheiro à esquerda do hall de entrada e o que parecia ser um pequeno escritório à direita. Olhei para a porta. A mesa estava cheia de papéis, havia caixas empilhadas no chão, as prateleiras eram uma coleção aleatória de livros e CDs. Havia um armário de arquivo com um aquário vazio sobre ele. No chão, encostado no armário de arquivamento, havia uma foto grande, emoldurada de George e eu estava congelado até o ponto que eu olhei.

Ele estava muito mais jovem, talvez com quarenta anos. Ele estava sentado ao piano, os dedos sobre as teclas, o rosto virado para a câmera, sorrindo. Seus olhos eram amigáveis, uma cor verde acinzentado, mas seus cabelos... Os cabelos de George eram da mesma cor que os de Abbey. Da mesma cor que os meus. E eu estava lá, novamente, em seu rosto e queixo.

Eu exalei lentamente, sentindo o peito vazio enquanto me concentrava no ar que saia dos meus pulmões e dei alguns passos hesitantes, até que eu estava no escritório, estudando a fotos de perto.

Estendi a mão e toquei o vidro com o fascínio de uma criança vendo seu reflexo pela primeira vez. Era assim que eu seria com quarenta anos?

Meus olhos absorviam todos os detalhes. Havia uma ligeira sombra de palha sobre o queixo e os meus dedos tocaram a lisura da minha própria cara, enquanto eu me perguntava.

Mas de repente minha atenção foi atraída para o som dos passos de Rebecca quando ela começou a fazer o seu caminho descendo as escadas. Levantei-me e rapidamente fui para o hall de entrada. Ela me viu quando ela virou a aterrissagem e parou o passo na metade, o rosto registrando a surpresa que eu ouvia em seus pensamentos.

"Edward!"

"Olá, Rebecca." Eu sorri, sem dentes, e minha voz parecia confiante e relaxada. Pelo menos, foi o que soou para os meus ouvidos.

Ela me olhou por um momento. Sua surpresa inicial desaparecendo com a curiosidade... E ela estava feliz em me ver. Em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Eu gostaria de dizer algo mais original do que uma surpresa linda, mas isso é tudo que eu posso pensar."

Então ela veio direto para mim, seu sorriso mais largo, a mão estendida. Eu puxei a minha do meu bolso para agarrar o dela.

"Belas luvas". Seus olhos olharam para baixo e seus pensamentos foram direto para a primeira vez que nos conhecemos e como a temperatura da minha pele a tinha surpreendido. Hoje eu tinha usado luvas de propósito. Eles se adequavam às condições meteorológicas, pelo menos.

"Eu não sabia que você estava em Chicago. Você vai ficar para o show?"

"Esse é o plano." Sorri, me sentido mais relaxado com seus pensamentos- eu era tão intrigante pra ela, como sempre, meus olhos ainda estavam estranhos, mais estava mais conformada agora.

"Eu estou tão feliz. E Bella? Ela está aqui também?"

"Ainda não. Eu vim na frente para organizar algumas coisas. Bella estará aqui em poucos dias. Com Abbey".

"Excelente! Eu adoraria vê-la novamente, e conhecer a sua menina. Você tem fotos?"

Minha mão já estava alcançando ansiosamente pela minha carteira.

"Apenas duas." Eu falei "Você gostaria de ver?"

Eu retirei a foto da carteira e a entreguei.

"Oh, Edward... ela é linda."

"Sim, ela é". Rebecca sorriu um pouco e eu sorri. Mesmo que eu pudesse ouvir o orgulho na minha voz.

"E quantos anos ela tem agora?"

Eu hesitei por um segundo. Fisicamente, ela parecia uma criança humana de cerca de 12 meses.

"Quase dez meses."

Rebecca assentiu. "Ela parece muito confiante em seus pés." Era uma foto de Abbey em pé na cama de Esme. "Quando ela começou a andar?"

"Apenas uma semana atrás." Era cedo, mas não era inédito em crianças humanas. Para um bebê vampiro-humano estava provavelmente, no horário certo. Rebecca lançou um rápido olhar para mim depois de volta para as fotos.

"Será que você andou mais cedo?"

"Eu ... eu realmente não sei."

"Talvez Bella fez."

O pensamento me fez rir um pouco.

"Talvez."

"Ela já está falando?" Seus olhos estavam olhando para os meus e eu sorri enquanto estendei a mão para pegar as fotos de volta.

"Apenas alguns. Só mamãe, papai". Eu dei uma risada suave. "Balão".

"Balão!" Ela riu.

"Bem, não saiu bem assim, mas está perto."

Olhei para ele. Ele simplesmente adorou.

"Você está feliz, Edward."

"Muito".

"Eu estou contente." Ela parecia satisfeita.

_Ele sempre me pareceu mais maduro do que realmente era, mas agora ele parece muito mais confortável com ele mesmo_.

Seu perspicaz pensamento me pegou de surpresa - eu estava mais confortável dentro de mim.

"Então, você gostaria de ver a escola, é por isso que você veio?"

"Er, sim. Se não for inconveniente."

"Nem um pouco. Eu adoraria te mostrar, e ouvir o que você pensa. Seu interesse é sempre bem-vindo."

Ela acenou com um braço ao redor, indicando o espaço onde estávamos.

"Bem, esta é a grande entrada, como você pode ver. Meu escritório lá, casa banheiro por aqui. Toda a ação acontece lá em cima. Vamos."

Ela voltou de onde ela veio e eu a segui. Na subida, ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim.  
_  
__Ah, ele está chegando. __Engraçado, eu não podia ouvi-lo, é quase como se ele estivesse deslizando até as escadas_.

"Alguma vez você estudou dança, Edward?"

"Hum, não."

Eu fingi tropeçar, e em seguida me certifiquei em fazer barulho a cada degrau.

Meus passos silenciosos foram esquecidos, porém, e sua mente era uma confusão de pensamentos, ela me mostrou dois estúdios e uma pequena sala de aula, falando rápido agora, enquanto sua mente pulava de um lado para o outro. Tudo o que ela viu levava um novo pensamento ou preocupação - gorros de Papai Noel para o concerto, uma queda de eletricidade, um aluno com um pulso quebrado, a ordem em atraso de partitura e da possibilidade de seu marido ter trancado o gato em casa esta manhã .

"Da última vez em que você esteve aqui estávamos lançando-se entre este edifício e o outro a dois quarteirões para baixo, lembra?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Aquela viagem tinha sido poucas semanas após o funeral de George. Eu estava surpreso e satisfeito que Rebecca tinha pedido a minha opinião sobre os dois edifícios. Esta tinha sido a melhor escolha, porém mais cara.

"Bem, o patrocínio que recebemos tem feito uma grande diferença, como você pode imaginar, especialmente quando ela é adicionada ao financiamento que recebemos do City. Nossos números têm aumentado e agora eu tenho dois professores que trabalham aqui todas as tardes. " Ela me guiou em direção a uma porta no final do corredor. "E nós temos sido capazes de comprar alguns instrumentos. Esta é a nossa mais nova aquisição", disse ela orgulhosamente como entramos em uma sala de prática.

"Muito bom." Passei a mão sobre a superfície lisa e polida do piano de meia cauda.

"Nós ainda temos os nossos pilares de idade", ela apontou para eles sentados contra a parede. "Mas uma Yamaha novíssimo Grand é um negócio muito grande para nós."

"Eu acho que seria um grande negócio para qualquer um", eu disse e toquei uma chave com o meu dedo indicador. A nota repercutiu em torno de nós, segurando rica e forte, antes de desaparecer suavemente..

Eu sorri. "Posso?"

Seu rosto se iluminou.

"Oh, sim, por favor. Eu adoraria ouvir você tocar alguma coisa."

Sorrindo, eu me sentei e tirei minhas luvas, as empurrando em meus bolsos. Dei de ombros para fora do meu casaco e o coloquei no banco ao meu lado.

"Qualquer coisa?" Eu sorri enquanto eu descansava meus dedos sobre as teclas e ela riu. Eu estava me sentindo mais à vontade agora.

"Toque o que quiser."

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a peça de Rachmaninov para três. Era uma peça que eu sempre gostei de tocar e eu sabia que deveria ter sido uma das preferidas de George, o CD tinha estado na pilha da sua cabeceira na casa de repouso.

Rebecca sorriu. _Ah, Rach 3. E ele é bom. __Realmente, muito bom!_

"Eu sei que você tem tocado desde a infância, mas você realmente estudou música, também? Você sabe a teoria, a técnica, e não apenas as lições?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, por um tempo." Um longo tempo. Não há muito que fazer quando você tem tempo ilimitado, e ninguém para compartilhar com ele.

Ela se afastou e se sentou em uma das cadeiras que estavam alinhadas ao longo da parede e fechou os olhos.

_Ele toca quase igual ao vovô_... Seu pensamento quase me fez tropeçar nas notas.

"George ficaria satisfeito em saber que você esteve aqui", disse ela de repente.

Suas palavras vieram sem o prelúdio de pensamento e o sentimento deles me surpreendeu. Eu também tinha pensado que George ficaria contente, mas ouvir isso de Rebecca... Era bom.

Eu mordi o interior do meu lábio e assenti com a cabeça um pouco, deixando-a saber que eu tinha ouvido o falar dela, mas não querendo falar. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu teria dito.

"Eu acho que vocês dois teriam se dado bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, lembrando da noite que eu disse a ele quem eu era. Sua aceitação, a sua confiança... Sua felicidade.

"Eu não sei o que me faz pensar... Há apenas uma coisa...".

Ela relaxou para trás na cadeira, sorrindo suavemente. "Eu sei que já te disse isso antes, mas seus últimos dias foram felizes, e você fez parte disso. Ele estava muito feliz em conhecê-lo."

Em sua memória, vi aquele primeiro encontro entre nós. Em seguida o outro. George estava em uma sala diferente, o seu novo quarto com vista para o jardim, e Rebecca estava lhe contando sobre o patrocínio. Através de sua memória, eu era capaz de ver a alegria brilhante nos olhos, sabendo o aceno de sua cabeça e o quase-sorriso, que era o melhor que ele conseguia. E então ele fechou os olhos, ainda balançando a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e eu vi as lágrimas que tinha escorrido por suas bochechas.

Eu liberei o interior do meu lábio. "Fiquei feliz de encontrá-lo, também."

Cheguei ao final do primeiro movimento e parei, descansando as mãos no meu colo, minha mente e meu coração cheio de lembranças que eu tinha acabado de ver e de repente eu estava sentindo um pouco sobrecarregado por apenas estar aqui. Não passou despercebido que eu tinha tocado a minha peça favorita para a minha bisneta.

"Bravo!" Rebecca sorriu, batendo palmas. "Foi maravilhoso, Edward!"

Eu tomei uma respiração lenta, estabilizando e, em seguida angulando meu corpo em direção a ela. Então voltei para as teclas, focando no piano por mais algum tempo, decidindo sobre algo mais leve desta vez.

Comecei a pular para fora uma versão de Jingle Bell Rock.

Rebecca riu. "Isso é ótimo!"

Eu sorri agora, enquanto tocava as últimas notas, assim como o telefone tocou no escritório no andar de baixo.

"Ah ... caramba! Você vai me desculpar, Edward?

"Claro."

"Não pare, no entanto. Por favor, continue tocando!" ela gritou quando desapareceu.

Toquei de forma aleatória, enquanto meus pensamentos vagavam e Rebecca lutou com o fornecedor de partituras no andar de baixo.

Em seguida, houve uma enxurrada de novos pensamentos quando as portas da frente se abriram.

"É só eu!" A voz de uma menina gritou e houve o som de pés correndo na escada e seus pensamentos estavam concentrados agora em Minuto de Chopin Waltz, tocando a mão esquerda mais e mais em sua mente.

Eu olhei para a porta que ela entrou rápido, derrapando até parar quando ela me viu, sua mochila caiu no chão. Eu era, obviamente, uma grande surpresa. E bem recebida.

Ela tinha, talvez, dezesseis anos, e seus profundos olhos castanhos eram grandes e ela estava desconfiada quando me olhou. Todos os pensamentos de Chopin esquecidos.

"Olá," eu disse suavemente e sorri o meu sorriso mais simpático, lábios abertos, mas com um mínimo de dentes.

"Oi", disse ela secamente.

Ela não gostou de me ver sentado ao piano. Comecei a me levantar quando ela falou.

"É um novo professor?"

"Não, eu sou um amigo da Rebeca."

"Ok". Os instintos dela estavam aguçados, mas não da maneira da maioria dos seres humanos. Ela não estava assustada, ela estava na defensiva.

"Eu sou Edward", eu sorri novamente, desta vez os lábios fechados. Eu tirei meu casaco, deixando claro que eu não estava hospedado, esperando que ela se sentisse mais confortável.

"Keisha", disse ela, hesitante e fiquei realmente surpreso quando ela me disse seu nome.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Keisha."

"Uh huh". Seus olhos continuavam passando rapidamente de mim para o piano e ela estava desejando que eu saísse.

"Bem, eu estava indo."

"Sim, tudo bem."

Comecei a mover em direção a porta, ela agarrou a bolsa dela, passando por mim rapidamente e sentado no banquinho. Ela sentou no piano, tomou algumas respirações profundas e flexionou os dedos enquanto olhava para as teclas.

Ela estava apertando teclas aleatórias, quando eu desci as escadas e, em seguida, quando eu cheguei ao Hall, Chopin Minute Waltz começou. E eu parei.

Estava claro que ela tinha talento. Havia uma determinação em seu toque, mas conseguia amolecer o suficiente para dar à música um calor e luz que ele precisava sua mente completamente absorvida no que estava criando.

Rebecca estava saindo do escritório quando cheguei ao fundo das escadas, sorrindo, e ela fez sinal para eu entrar e tomar um assento.

"Desculpe por isso", disse ela enquanto eu estava sentado do outro lado da mesa dela. Parecia que ela havia ganhado a batalha, a entrega de novas partituras estaria aqui amanhã.

"Não tem problema. Conheci um dos seus alunos."

"Keisha.".

"Ela é muito boa",

Rebecca suspirou. _Eu queria que nós pudéssemos fazer mais para ela_. "Sim, ela é boa. Sua música é tudo para ela. Ela está pensando em ir para uma bolsa de estudos no Conservatório ano que vem."

"Eu imagino que ela tem uma boa chance", eu disse.

"Hum, eu não tenho certeza se ela vai fazer isso, mesmo que devesse".

Seus pensamentos ficaram dispersos de repente e eu não pude lê-los.

"Por que você diz isso?"

Ela se sentou em frente, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, quando pegou uma caneta e começou a bater contra o calendário de mesa.

"Nos últimos 20 anos tivemos três alunos que ganharam bolsas de estudo, e isso é incrível. Mas agora o concurso para bolsas de estudo em todos os lugares parece muito maior. Não basta ser bom, há toda a teoria musical que se passa e nós apenas não damos detalhes suficientes aqui. Há entrevistas e ensaios, além de todos os candidatos à Bolsa indica provavelmente um instrumento em casa para praticar, e os alunos teriam que treinar com um tutor... eu posso te garantir que Keisha não tem esses luxos. É por isso que eu estou torcendo para que ela possa vir aqui e entrar em alguns treinos extras antes que os restos das crianças cheguem. "

Ela suspirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, os puxando, quando eu trouxe a minha mão para fazer a mesma coisa. Parei um pouco nervoso com a nossa ação espelhada, e soltei minha mão de volta pro meu colo, quando Rebecca continuou.

"Nosso principal objetivo é expor as crianças a algo belo, algo mais do que jingles comerciais e temas de TV. Aprender um instrumento, mesmo em um nível básico, dá-lhes um sentimento de realização e ensina-lhes disciplina... se eu pratico, em seguida, Eu posso fazer isso, eu posso tocar essa música. Tivemos alunos que formaram suas próprias bandas e alguns têm encontrado trabalho na indústria da música, mas medir o sucesso pela forma como um aluno pode transformar sua vida em volta, longe de crime ou delinqüência, ou apenas subir acima de sua situação através do desenvolvimento de autodisciplina e um amor e apreciação pela música, apenas torna parte de suas vidas. Como o assistente social aqui, posso lhe dizer que faz uma diferença enorme, mas nós simplesmente não estamos caminhando para as grandes ligas ".

Eu ouvia atentamente, ao mesmo tempo, me divertindo com a música de Keisha. Parecia errado que um talento como o dela fosse desperdiçado.

"Será que mais dinheiro faz diferença?"

Os olhos de Rebecca se estreitaram ligeiramente e ela me olhou intensamente, me deixando nervoso. Eu virei o rosto, estudando um panfleto de uma boate na mesa, seus pensamentos me colocando em alerta.

_Ele diz como ele... __Eu não sei..._

"Dinheiro é sempre útil, Edward, mas não é sempre a resposta".

Ela fez um bom ponto e foi um que eu tinha que lidar, já que eu conhecia Bella. O dinheiro não era sempre a resposta. Eu poderia pagar a mensalidade inteira de Keisha, sub-repticiamente, claro, mas não necessariamente dar-lhe a preparação que ela precisava. Eu fingi estar interessado no panfleto, enquanto minha mente ordenava por várias opções.

O financiamento de uma bolsa só para eles, talvez, ou o financiamento de uma nova ala no Conservatório, em troca de vagas para estudantes. Dinheiro novo - e ainda assim não significa necessariamente que eles estariam preparados para o que viria pela frente.

"Existem outros estudantes que, provavelmente, querem tentar uma bolsa?" Perguntei casualmente, tendo os olhos em Rebecca·.

"Três ou quatro. Eles são um pouco menores, mas eles são talentosos e interessados e, em muitas maneiras Keisha têm os incentivado."

Eu me inclinei para trás na cadeira, ainda com o flyer, movendo entre meus dedos.

"Seria possível a criação de um programa especial para os alunos? Talvez você possa ter um fluxo separado focado no que eles precisam para que estejam em melhor posição para concorrer a uma bolsa."

Rebecca assentiu. "Eu realmente estive pensando sobre isso. Haveria um bocado de trabalho envolvido, o planejamento é tudo, especialmente porque eles não desempenham o mesmo instrumento." Ela suspirou e depois sorriu. "Mas estou trabalhando nisso. Gosto de um desafio e eu não sou nada se não for determinada. Vai ser um longo caminho."

Eu acreditei nela. Se houvesse uma maneira, Rebecca iria encontrá-la. Estava focado e apaixonado e... Eu estava orgulhoso dela. De repente eu desejei poder dizer isso a ela.

"Se há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar ...", eu deixei a oferta de suspensão, sincero no que eu disse, mas realmente não sei o que eu poderia fazer, além doar dinheiro para eles.

_Ele realmente se importa, eu posso ver... Tão gentil._

"Obrigado, Edward, mas eu não acho que há muito o que fazer."

Eu balancei a cabeça, eu sabia disso, mas eu aumentaria o patrocínio de qualquer maneira..

Sua atenção foi atraída para o flyer em meus dedos.

"Eles foram nossos alunos", disse ela orgulhosamente. "Cinco anos atrás. Eles são um pouco... talvez alternativos seja a palavra certa? Enfim, eles estão indo bem, tocando em clubes da cidade. Você deve ir vê-los enquanto você estiver na cidade, eu acho que eles estão tocando hoje à noite, não estão? " Ela olhou para ver a data. "Oh ...", ela me olhou rapidamente e eu tentei esconder meu sorriso ao ver seus pensamentos. "Você provavelmente é muito jovem para entrar" Em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça e acenou com a mão na demissão. "A menos que você tem identidade falsa, e se o fizer, eu não quero saber." Claro um marido e um pai de família não poderia entrar em um clube..

Eu fiquei em silêncio, preferindo apenas sorrir quando olhei novamente para o papel brilhante. O Unsound iria realmente tocar essa noite, eu tinha várias versões de ID. Eu tinha dezessete, dezenove, vinte, Cullen, Masen... Faça a sua escolha.

"De qualquer forma, Edward, me diga o que você tem feito ultimamente."

Ela ouviu, genuinamente interessada. Bella e eu ainda estávamos morando com a minha família, estávamos ambos fora da faculdade até Abbey ficar um pouco mais velha. Nenhum de nós tinha decidido o que iríamos estudar.

"Não há muito para dizer, realmente," Eu terminei depois de alguns minutos. "Muito claro, calmo muito aborrecido... mas não para mim, é."

Rebecca sorriu para mim, os olhos e calorosos. _Não há nada maçante sobre você, Edward. __Eu estarei muito interessado em ver aonde a vida vai te levar, meu jovem. __  
_  
Seu pensamento me perturbou um pouco e me senti um pouco nervoso - que ela pudesse me ver através da fachada. Fiquei contente quando seus olhos mudaram para o relógio da parede e seus pensamentos tomaram um novo rumo. _Eles vão começar a chegar em breve_.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir," eu disse e me levantei.

"Bem, foi bom ver você, Edward, realmente. Por favor, traga Bella e Abbey da próxima vez."

Eu sorri não querendo mentir, mas ela parecia pegar minha relutância.

"Ou talvez eu te vejo no concerto. Estarei na frente da praça, perto do palco, para a esquerda perto da entrada dos artistas."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu imagino que vou provavelmente ficar para trás, no caso de Abbey fica inquieta e nós precisarmos ir embora."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Oh, bem, eu vou mantê-lo atualizado com e-mails de qualquer maneira."

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a me mover em direção à porta, meus olhos caindo sobre George enquanto eu olhava a sua foto. Rebeca notou, é claro.

"Eu tenho pensando de colocá-la no hall de entrada... só não que não tive tempo para isso ainda. E eu continuo esquecendo de trazer o cão de casa. Pobre George, eu me sinto tão culpada cada vez que eu olhar para ele ali sentado no chão. "

Eu hesitei por apenas um segundo antes de falar.

"Eu poderia colocá-lo para você... se você quiser."

"Sem um martelo?"

Meus dedos poderiam empurrar os pregos na parede como se fosse manteiga derretida. "O peso de papel tem uma base plana, que iria funcionar tão bem." Acenei minha cabeça para a esfera de vidro grosso que estava em sua mesa. "Você tem pregos?"

"Er, na verdade eu não sei." Ela começou a vasculhar a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou um saco plástico contendo pregos, parafusos e arruelas de torneira. Ela entregou-me, sorrindo.

"Aqui, deve haver alguma coisa no meio desse lote".

Então, nós nos mudamos para o hall de entrada e eu tinha a foto de George contra a parede enquanto Rebecca me guiava... Esquerda, direita, cima, agora um pouco para baixo.

"Perfeito!"

Levou apenas um movimento dos meus dedos em torno do peso de papel e as unhas estavam no local e que a foto foi suspensa.

"Obrigado, Edward. Ele parece muito mais feliz lá em cima."

Eu dei um passo para trás, sorrindo para George enquanto ele sorriu de volta.

"O prazer é meu."

* * *

A última vez que tinha ido a uma boate foi em 1983. Não eram geralmente lugares que eu gostava, eu estava em pé debruçado num canto tentando ignorar os pensamentos sobre o meu belo pedaço de bunda, vindo de uma mulher humana, seus instintos entorpecidos pelo álcool, tentando se pressionar contra mim. Com meu olhar penetrante ela recuou.

O Unsound eram bons, muito bons. Eram simples e impetuosos e era claramente influenciado pelo punk, eu podia ouvir a influencia de The Clash e The Stranglers. Mas sua música era impulsionada pela disciplina de formação clássica que havia recebido de George, dando-lhe maturidade, e eu senti um sentido vicário de orgulho no seu desempenho e a forma como o público reagiu a eles. Eles eram muito diferentes de Keisha e demonstravam quão grande a obra de George tinha se tornado. Eu saí sorrindo, ainda balançando a cabeça em tempo para a música que me seguiu na rua.

Foi um pouco depois das duas horas que eu voltei para a casa. Tirei meu casaco e cai no sofá, fechando os olhos e suspirando pesadamente. Eu estava longe de Bella por muito tempo.

Ela estaria caçando agora. Eu tinha ligado pra ela antes de ir para o clube, dizendo-lhe sobre a escola, Rebecca e Keisha. Ela concordou que deveríamos aumentar o dinheiro do patrocínio, mesmo não ajudando diretamente a situação da bolsa. E ela riu quando eu lhe disse meus planos para a noite.

"Será que vão deixar você entrar?"

"Claro que sim. Eu nunca fui impedido de entrar em qualquer lugar. Está tudo na atitude."

Ela riu. "E a identificação falsa."

Eu revirei os olhos, mas riu baixinho. "Sim, tudo bem, e a carteira de identidade falsa. Gostaria que você pudesse vir comigo."

"Eu também. Você precisa de mim para manter as mulheres afastadas." Houve uma ligeira vantagem em seu tom e eu senti um zumbido de execução de electricidade através de mim. Eu nunca quis que ela sentisse ciúmes, mas eu tinha que admitir era atraente.

"Só você, amor. Sempre, só você."

"Eu sei".

Eu puxei o meu celular do meu bolso, querendo ouvir sua voz novamente - talvez eu pudesse pegá-la entre os cursos. Mas eu parei. Ela ainda era nova nessa vida, ainda está aperfeiçoando seu estilo de caça e da técnica, ela não precisava de distração. Suspirei e coloquei o telefone longe e, em vez disso levantei e peguei minha mochila. No fundo a minha camiseta do Snoopy estava dobrada cuidadosamente em volta da minha cópia de A Ilha do Tesouro e puxei para fora, sorrindo.

Bella tinha comprado a camiseta como um pouco de diversão, mas tinha vindo a significar muito mais. Não só porque ela tinha dado para mim, seria sempre especial, só por isso, mas por causa da primeira vez que eu usava. Dei de ombros para fora da minha camisa e puxei Snoopy adiante. Alisei-o cuidadosamente sobre o meu peito enquanto eu me lembrava.

Eu estava excitado. Assistindo a dança dela, vendo-a passar tão fluida, com confiança. Eu não tinha visto ela assim antes e eu perguntei se ela fazia isso muitas vezes quando ela estava sozinha. Eu tinha saído para obter o seu chocolate quente e ela não me ouviu retornar, o som da chuva batendo na janela teria afogado qualquer som. Eu sabia que devia ter a deixado saber que eu estava lá, mas eu não podia falar, eu estava tão hipnotizado. Então ela se virou e me pegou olhando e seu rosto corou forte, e minha excitação cresceu. Mudei um pouco, ajustando minha posição apenas o suficiente para que ela não notasse. Eu me tornei muito bom nisso. Mas eu ainda era incapaz de desviar o olhar, o veneno encheu minha boca e eu engoli seco quando ela se aproximou de mim, os olhos brilhantes, determinados e confiantes.

Ela era tão bonita.

Ela parou para pegar uma toalha no final da cama, então ela pegou o copo da minha mão e eu percebi o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Minha primeira reação foi dizer para ela parar, ela não tinha que fazer isso, eu não iria pegar um resfriado... Mas outra parte de mim queria. Queria muito. Isso era o que as pessoas faziam para alguém que amam.

Deixe que ela mostre que te ama.

Tínhamos conversado sobre compartilhar mais de nós mesmos. E realmente, isso, deixá-la cuidar de mim, era tanto emocionalmente quanto físico.

E embora eu não estivesse com frio, eu tremi quando ela alisou a toalha em cima de mim. Foi a experiência mais sensual da minha vida e eu deixei de gostar. Ela era gentil, carinhosa, devagar, esfregando com suavidade, parando para que os seus dedos pudessem desenhar levemente em toda a minha pele, deixá-los brincar com as covinhas nas minhas costas. Eu não acho que eu nunca me senti tão... Amado.

Eu pensei que provavelmente deveria me sentir envergonhado pelos sons suaves que eu estava fazendo, os gemidos e suspiros, mas eu não me senti. Estremeci de prazer, nunca querendo que ele parasse. E então, quando ela terminou no cós da calça jeans, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Ela hesitou, e eu estendi a mão, colocando a mão sobre a dela, a deixando saber. Eu me perguntei se ela tentar ir mais longe, mas ela não tentou. Lembrei-me de suas palavras no carro a caminho daqui. _Eu nunca pareci despertar você_. Se ela soubesse... E esse era o ponto, ela não sabia, eu nunca a tinha deixado saber.

Arrastei meus lábios sobre seu queixo, pescoço, e minha excitação cresceu. Meus lábios estavam famintos e eu não fui tão frágil e delicado como ela tinha sido. Então eu a puxei para mais perto e pela primeira vez eu a deixei sentir o quanto ela me afetava. E ela não se afastou com nojo, e ela não me pressionou por mais, ela apenas sentiu, ela me deixou mostrar a ela, foi... Intenso e poderoso. Eu estava tremendo com a sensação de estar sendo pressionado contra seu calor, com o prazer - eu nunca... Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Eu podia ouvir seu sangue pulsando sob a fina camada de sua pele, eu podia sentir seu calor e sabia que mancharia seu rosto, pescoço, peito, provavelmente...

O rosnado estava nascendo em mim e eu me afastei, tentando focar o som da chuva, e não o som de seu pulso. Levei um momento para voltar para mim mesmo enquanto seus dedos tocavam as costas do meu pescoço. Eu me perguntei se ela sabia que isso era calmante.

"Agora você sabe", eu disse, e por um momento eu estava preocupado com a reação dela. Se tivesse sido demasiado? Mas ela sorriu e me disse que me amava e meu coração disparou. Ela se aproximou novamente.

"Eu, não... agora, amor."

"Eu sinto muito".

"Não sinta", eu dobrei meus lábios em seu ouvido, esperando que o tom da minha voz não a deixasse em dúvida, "... porque eu não sinto."

Beijei-a outra vez, suavemente, e a lembrei do chocolate quente, peguei algumas roupas e fui para o banheiro.

Entrei na banheira e liguei a água fria. Eu apoiei minhas mãos no azulejo frio, esperando que o fluxo de gelo para acalmasse meu desejo, o querer e a necessidade. Minhas mãos fecharam em punhos. A calma foi tudo que eu poderia esperar - nada poderia fazer a dor desaparecer completamente, inúmeros banhos frios me ensinaram isso. Como a queimadura em minha garganta era apenas parte do amor por Bella.

Mas desta vez eu sabia que ia demorar mais tempo para acalmar o desejo, eu encostei a testa contra os ladrilhos entre minhas mãos. Apesar da água fria,eu ainda podia sentir o calor dela quando eu a tinha apertado contra mim, sentindo-a contra mim, pela primeira vez. Eu estava tão ciente de que havia apenas finas camadas de tecido entre nós.

Eu gemi alto, então parei rapidamente, mordendo o meu lábio inferior com força. Olhei instintivamente para a porta, esperando que Bella não tivesse escutado. Me ouvir gemer quando estávamos juntos era uma coisa, mas me ouvir gemer quando eu estava sozinho no chuveiro era algo diferente. Eu odeio pensar que ela poderia ter escutado isso.

Aos poucos meu corpo se acalmou e eu... me senti satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Eu tinha dado mais de mim para Bella, eu ia a deixar saber exatamente o que ela fazia por mim, e eu não tinha me descontrolado com a sede de sangue, eu não a tinha machucado, ela não tinha corrido gritando e ela não tinha me empurrado para mais.

E tinha sido incrível.

Alegria correu através de mim, agora. Talvez pudéssemos fazer isso sem Bella se tornar uma vítima. Se nós levarmos as coisas com cuidado, devagar, como agora, nós poderíamos fazer isso.

De repente tudo parecia possível.

Eu pensei em Bella e eu juntos várias vezes. Minha vida de fantasia era rica e ativa, mesmo me fazendo sentir culpado. Mas eu discutia comigo mesmo para nossa relação progredir, para nos prepararmos para lua de mel.

Meus cenários nem sempre envolviam sexo, muitas vezes eles eram cerca de simplesmente tocar e explorar. Como seria sentir a plenitude macia dos seus seios em minhas mãos. Como seria sua mãos me tocando...

Eu me perguntava se talvez eu pudesse compartilhar alguns destes cenários com Bella, dizer a ela as coisas que eu sonhei. Talvez... Talvez eu pudesse perguntar-lhe se havia coisas que ela gostaria de tentar. Eu sabia que era provavelmente uma boa idéia para discutir essas coisas, mas eu não sabia se eu seria corajoso o suficiente.

E então eu comecei a rir. Por que eu sempre pensei que Bella fosse fugir chorando e gritando?

Porque ela não é Lucy, simplesmente por isso.

O pensamento, indesejado surgiu do nada, me chocando, insinuando algo mais profundo. Eu queria ignorá-lo, eu tentei afastá-lo, mas algum instinto me disse que não era uma boa idéia. Então me afundei e deixei a água cobrir minha cabeça quando comecei a descascar as camadas do meu passado.

Naquela noite no quarto de Lucy eu tinha sido um jovem, inexperiente e oprimido pela situação e sensação. E até que eu li seu diário eu pensei que a tinha magoado, ferido seus sentimentos. Ela me descreveu como irritado e com repulsa sobre suas ações. E eu estava com vergonha.

Percebi agora, abraçando meus joelhos no meu peito, que as memórias não foram esquecidas, elas haviam sido trancadas no meu subconsciente, junto com a vergonha e o auto -desagrado com o que eu tinha feito, e eu os trouxe comigo na minha vida de vampiro.

E essa experiência, essas memórias, tinha colorido meus sentimentos sobre um monte de coisas.

Eu suspirei e lambi a água que estava caindo sobre meus lábios.

Bella me queria muito, parecia ter grandes expectativas de como a nossa união física seria. Mas e se a minha avaliação do subconsciente estava certa e eu era um fracasso na cama? E se eu não poderia atender a essas expectativas, se eu decepcionasse Bella? E se eu fosse muito áspero, não poderia reconhecer o que seu corpo queria ou precisava? E eu estive esperando por tanto tempo que havia qualquer possibilidade de acabar antes mesmo de começar. Apenas o pensamento me encheu de mortificação e eu balancei minha cabeça. E se eu não pudesse levá-la ao clímax?

Levei minhas mãos aos meus cabelos, puxando-o duramente.

Bella merecia êxtase, felicidade, paixão, não um inábil garoto inexperiente.

Olhei para meu corpo nu.

Eu queria muito dar prazer a ela.

Bella.

Eu amava Bella. Bella me amava.

Ela me amava.

Se eu me atrapalhasse, se eu fosse inábil ou desastrado, se fosse rápido demais na primeira vez, ela iria me mandar embora, ela iria me deixar? Isso mudaria a maneira como ela se sentia por mim?

"Não."

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco agora.

Conhecendo Bella, ela iria me mostrar exatamente o que ela queria, e ela ia ficar comigo até que eu fizesse direito. E nós aprenderíamos juntos.

"Juntos".

Eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e respirei com dificuldade, quando eu percebi que a experiência humana tinha estragado a maneira como eu me sentia sobre mim e sobre o sexo. Mas agora, conhecendo a verdade por trás da motivação de Lucy e suas lágrimas, sabendo o quanto Bella ainda me amava, sabendo o tipo de homem que era George ... Eu não tinha nada para se envergonhar. Eu poderia deixar isso tudo passar.

E eu sabia que o que aconteceu entre nós seria sempre lindo... Porque éramos nós.

Fiquei ali sentado, deixando o fluxo de água em cima de mim, deixando que este novo conhecimento me tomasse. E poucos momentos depois eu era um novo homem, um homem diferente. Eu me senti mais leve do que eu tinha me sentido há muito tempo.

Eu desliguei a água e sai, alcançando a toalha. Enxuguei-me rapidamente, Bella estaria se perguntando por que eu estava tanto tempo aqui. Eu puxei as minhas calças de pijama e em seguida, agarrei a camiseta do Snoopy. Eu sorri enquanto eu me perguntava se ela percebeu o quão importante isso era.

A camiseta que ela me viu usando naquela foto antiga tinha o Snoopy dormindo no telhado da sua casinha. Mas este Snoopy estava feliz e sorridente, dançando com os braços abertos e com a cabeça jogada para trás. As duas camisetas eram analogias perfeitas para a minha vida.

Em 1973 eu estava andando pelos dias e noites como se eu estivesse adormecido, embora fosse impossível dormir. Mas agora, desde que eu tinha encontrado Bella, eu era como Snoopy fazendo sua dança feliz. Eu estava vivo, acordado, feliz. Seu dom significava mais do que ela jamais iria perceber.

Puxei-a sobre minha cabeça e a alisei em meu peito. Eu olhei no espelho... Snoopy e eu... Ambos sorrindo. Abri a porta do banheiro e fui me juntar a Bella.

Sorri ao lembrar daquela noite. Então eu fiz algo que não fazia desde 1915 – Peguei a Ilha do Tesouro e fui para o que restava da minha casa na árvore.

O aeroporto estava lotado com o impasse dos humanos da temporada de férias, quando eu fiz meu caminho em direção do portão três. Parado na minha frente, olhando para a multidão, eu as vi, minha esposa e filha.

Bella estava sorrindo, acenando para mim e meu coração quase bateu porque aquele sorriso era tão bonito, e era meu. Os olhos de Abbey estavam arregalados, sua expressão um pouco assustada, enquanto ela se sentava no quadril da mãe. A cabeça de Bella estava perto de Abbey, ela estava apontando e eu podia ver as palavras em seus lábios.

"É o papai! Olha o que ele tem!"

Eu pressionei contra a multidão, incapaz de esperar elas virem até mim.

Atrás delas, o porteiro estava empurrando um carrinho com sacos sobre ele e eu fiz uma careta quando eu vi os olhos dele focados em Bella. Eu senti o emaranhado familiar na minha garganta enquanto eu lia seus pensamentos.  
_  
__Se eu subir um pouco eu poderia me esfregar contra ela, ela vai pensar que é porque a multidão está empurrando. Sim, eu vou mover para cima e deixar o meu braço..._

Andei mais rápido do que deveria, passando a barreira, impulsionado mais forte, foram quase três dias separados. Se ele pensava que ia tocar a minha esposa...

_Se eu fingir tropeçar contra ela um pouco, talvez, senti-la... Uau, de onde ele veio? Merda! Merda!_

Ele começou a recuar, e rápido.

"Edward!"

Bella jogou o braço livre em torno de mim, sua força quase me fazendo tropeçar assim que peguei Abbey em um abraço apertado contra o peito. Sobre o ombro de Bella a minha cara de vampiro encarou o porteiro, que se virou e tropeçou quando tentou desaparecer na multidão.

"Bella", eu respirei, meu rosto aninhado em seu cabelo, tendo o cheiro dela no fundo dos meus pulmões.

"Abbey" virei o rosto para a minha filha e beijei suas bochechas duas vezes, eu a levantei dos braços de Bella. Eu a encarei, mas Abbey não estava interessada em mim, ela estava olhando para o balão que flutuava logo acima da minha cabeça.

"Boon!" Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão.

"É para você", eu disse, e esfreguei o meu rosto contra o topo da sua cabeça. "Mas não morda, é um presente, ok?" Peguei a corda e enrolei cuidadosamente em volta do seu pulso gordinho, anexando o pônei rosa e prata nela. Ela acenou com o braço para cima e para baixo, sorrindo, enquanto o observava saltar em cima dela.

"Desculpe, eu não trouxe um para você," eu provoquei Bella, puxando-a pra mim, tendo as minhas duas meninas nos meus braços.

"E porque não?" ela brincou e eu ri.

"Porque você me pegou", murmurei, baixo e suave em seu ouvido, utilizando a voz que eu sabia que a causava arrepios.

Mudei meus lábios inferiores, escovando os contra os dela e ela suspirou. Então ela me olhou, sorriu e disse três palavras que me fizeram parar de respirar.

"Leve-nos para casa."

Casa.

Eu estava levando minha família pra casa.

Minha mão repousava na coxa de Bella e sua mão cobria a minha, quando fomos embora do aeroporto. No banco de trás Abbey estava tentando morder o balão.

"Não." Bella puxou o balão para longe da boca do Abbey. "Se você morder, ele vai... bum!" Ela moveu as mãos, simulando uma explosão. Abbey olhou para ela e vi um lampejo engraçado em seus pensamentos. Um balão vermelho mostrando um rosto esboçado com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Eu ri baixinho.

Bella voltou em seu assento e colocou a mão sobre a minha.

"Como foi o vôo?" Eu perguntei. Ela parecia composta e eu esperava que não tivesse sido muito desconfortável para ela.

"Foi tudo bem. Os perfumes eram muito concentrados, no entanto. Um par de vezes eu prendi a respiração por um tempo, só para ter uma pausa." Ela chegou até a esfregar os olhos. "E eu pude sentir minhas lentes dissolvendo." Então ela riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, rindo novamente sem saber o que era engraçado. Eu estava feliz.

"Tentar mudar as lentes de contato em um banheiro do avião, enquanto uma criança está puxando todas as folhas de papel higiênico fora da embalagem e pressionando o botão de descarga mais e mais, é complicado."

Eu estava rindo novamente. "Eu queria ter estado lá para ajudar", disse.

"Quem? Eu ou Abbey , ela brincou.

"Tenho certeza que se eu estivesse lá, eu poderia ter ajudado Abbey a puxar mais folhas de papel."

Ela riu e apertou meus dedos. "Na verdade, eu não sei nada sobre isso, ela fez muito bem sozinha."

Eu levei suas mãos aos meus lábios. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você."

Ela bufou. "Eu me sinto um pouco como uma criança viajando sozinha pela primeira vez." Eu sorri para ela."Exceto que essa criança poderia ter sugado todos os passageiros de uma vez."

Seu comentário me preocupou.

"É como você se sentiu?" Eu estava preocupado, agora. Eu não deveria tê-la deixado passar por uma coisa tão grande sozinha, mesmo que ela tinha insistido sobre Alice não ter visto quaisquer dificuldades. Ela ainda não tinha respondido a mim e eu estava franzindo a testa agora.

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

Revirei os olhos. Ela ainda podia se perder em seus pensamentos de alguma forma, mesmo agora.

"É como você se sentiu? Você estava com sede no avião?"

"Oh, não. Era apenas estranho."

"Estranho, como?" Eu tive sede inúmeras vezes, eu nunca poderia descrever experiência como estranho.

"Bem ...," Eu tentei ser paciente. Depois de um momento ela franziu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, quase como se ela estivesse tentando explicar isso para si mesma. "É só que eu sou uma criatura sobrenatural, com super força e sentidos aguçados, um poderoso predador, e eu estava lutando com uma criança por causa de um papel higiênico no banheiro." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Foi estranho. E engraçado." Ela começou a rir e eu deixei meus ombros caírem em alívio.

"Então você não estava desconfortável, então?"

"Não."

"Bom". Eu levantei sua mão para os meus lábios novamente. "Eu nunca quero que você se sinta desconfortável."

"Eu sei". Ela levou as mãos de volta para seu rosto e seus lábios roçaram por meus dedos.

BANG!

Pequenos e delicados fragmentos de rosa e prata, esvoaçavam em torno de nós.

"Oh, Abbey!" Bella suspirou e me puxou de imediato. Abbey estava sentada atordoada, olhos enormes, o lábio inferior tremendo ligeiramente, o resto do balão preso frouxamente de seu pulso.

"Boon", disse ela baixinho e eu a peguei no meu colo antes de sua primeira lágrima cair.

"Ssh, Abbey, querida, está tudo bem."

Ela suspirou e depois começou a chorar alto. Eu a segurei apertado, esfregando a mão sobre as costas, enquanto Bella acariciava seus cabelos.

"Boon! Boon!" gritou ela.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Vamos lhe dar outro", murmurei baixinho, em seguida, tentou não responder o olhar de Bella.

"Edward?"

"Hum?"

Houve um silêncio pesado entre nós, apenas os soluços de Abbey enchiam o carro.

"Edward, há mais balões em casa?" Frustração coloria de suas palavras e eu encolhi um ombro, sabendo que a negação era inútil. Ela veria em breve.

"Sim".

Seus lábios se fecharam em uma linha fina. "Quantos?"

"Um ou dois."

"É um, ou é dois?"

"Onze".

"Ele..., Edward, eu sei que são apenas balões, mas... você está mimando ela."

Eu olhei diretamente para Bella, então, meu coração se apertou. Sim, vela me disse para comprar-lhe um balão. Sim, eu comprei doze deles. Sim, eu sou uma causa perdida, eu sei disso. Mas esta é apenas a maneira que eu sou, e serei sempre uma causa perdida quando a minha esposa e filha estão incluídas.

A comunicação silenciosa passou entre nós enquanto eu segurava Abbey, Bella continuou a alisar os cabelos. Finalmente, ela sorriu.

"Você percebe que ela provavelmente vai morder todos até na hora de dormir."

Na verdade, eu não tinha considerado isso, mais acenei com a cabeça.

"E você não pode continuar comprando mais e mais."

"Eu sei".

E então Bella sorriu. "Mas hoje é especial, não é?"

Ela entendeu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim".

E então ela tirou a mão da cabeça de Abbey e levou à minha bochecha, onde seu polegar acariciou minha pele. Eu deixei meu rosto em sua mão magra, virando ligeiramente para beijar sua mão.

"Temos sorte de tê-la", ela sussurrou e eu pensei que meu coração fosse explodir.

Abbey estava de volta em sua cadeira, bocejando agora, os olhos pesados. O CD do Ursinho Pooh estava no DVD substituindo o Violent Femmes, Bella estava vasculhando a bolsa, procurando a xícara de suco com canudinho. Ela se virou para entregá-lo a Abbey que se recusou e enfiou o dedo na boca em vez disso, um sinal claro de que queria dormir. Quando Bella devolveu o copo à sua bolsa algo chamou minha atenção. Eu comecei a rir.

"O que é isso?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Adivinha".

"Clube do livro de Renée?"

"Sim".

Era o mais recente hobby de Renee. Ela estava gostando do Clube do Livro e frequentemente enviava livros pra Bella, logo que ela tinha terminado eles, ela a chamava para discutirem o livro por e-mail. Até agora não tinha passado de um mistério de assassinato previsível e um thriller futurista.

Fiquei satisfeito que Bella não tinha cortado Renee de sua vida, mas eu não tinha certeza de como a situação se resolveria. Eu tinha aprendido que eu não podia controlar tudo.

Renee pensava que estávamos no Alasca e como alguém que ama o calor e o sol, era impossível ela querer fazer uma visita. Assim os e-mails eram freqüentes, enviávamos regularmente fotos de Abbey e a situação estava estabilizada por agora..

"O que ela lhe enviou?"

Bella puxou o livro de sua bolsa.

"Pétalas na neve. Ela estava particularmente animada sobre isso, pois o nome do herói se chama Senhor Edward."

Eu ri. "E como é o Senhor Edward?"

Ela deu uma espiada em Abbey, verificando se ela estava dormindo.

"Ele é um canalha completo quem está cobiçando a bonita Amélia, e ele quer deflorá-la em sua cama de dossel maciço em seu castelo."

"É bom?"

"Nem um pouco. Ouça isso ..."

Ela abriu uma página e começou a sussurrar.

_"Amélia estava nervosa, o peito arfante em expectativa e desejo. Lorde Edward correu um dedo sobre a pele exposta acima da borda do laço do seu corset. 'Linda', ele sussurrou, sua voz rouca pingando em a promessa enquanto olhava nos olhos safiras de Amélia__. "_

Bella começou a rir.

"Não pare agora, amor. Você me prendendo no assento," Eu sorri.

Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando parar o riso e continuou.

"_'__Amelia, __quero__adorar__seus__montes__de marfim_".

Meu corpo tremia ao lado de Bella, o nosso riso rugindo ao redor do carro.

"Isso é realmente terrível", eu disse e Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu sei. Todo resto é assim. Eu não sei o que dizer para Renée."

"Ela gostou?"

"Ela achou romântico."

"E você?"

Ela riu e golpeou o meu ombro. "Nem um pouco. Mas eu li. Agradeci a Deus pelos olhos de vampiro, só me levou dez minutos no avião." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Honestamente, eu acho que até eu escreveria melhor."

"Tenho certeza que sim."

Bella fechou o livro e nosso riso diminuiu. Eu estava muito melhor em lê-la agora, e como a mente dela ainda era fechada pra mim ,eu estava sempre ansioso pra encontrar outras formas de ver sua mente funcionar.

"O que você escreveria?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. É suposto escrever sobre algo que você sabe, não é?" Fez uma pausa e minha curiosidade foi crescendo, observando atentamente como as sobrancelhas dela se uniam ligeiramente e os lábios franziam em concentração. Esses belos lábios. Então ela sorriu e eu pude ver a inspiração nos olhos dela.

"Eu escreveria sobre uma garota simples em uma cidade pequena que se apaixona por um vampiro lindo que ela encontra na aula de biologia. Só que ele não tem presas e ele brilha no sol. E ele se apaixona por ela, também ". Ela olhou para mim, um belo sorriso nos lábios. Eu me inclinei e a beijei.

"Isso nunca iria vender", eu sussurrei enquanto sentei de volta. "E você nunca foi simples."

"Eu sei", ela suspirou, seus olhos ainda fechados por causa do beijo e eu me perguntei se ela estava concordando comigo sobre ela não ser simples, ou sobre o livro não vender. Então, suas pálpebras se abriram. "Por que não venderia?" Ah, ela tinha concordado que ela não tinha sido normal e eu sorri satisfeito.

"Porque a maioria das pessoas teria dificuldade em aceitar vampiros sem presas que não dormem em caixões ou queimam ao sol."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei, acho que eles aceitariam." Ela se virou para mim, um brilho sugestivo em seus olhos. "Funcionou pra mim."

Eu ri e apertei sua mão. "Eu sei, mas você nunca foi como a maioria das pessoas. E isso poderia perturbar os Volturi."

"Verdade", disse ela, virando pra frente e tremendo ligeiramente. "Eles têm as fotos agora, não tem?" ela perguntou.

"Tenho certeza que sim amor."

Ela concordou, mas ainda parecia desconfiada.

"Bella?"

Eu estava assistindo de perto, seu rosto se virou para olhar pela janela, os dedos torcendo alguns fios de cabelo. De repente, ela virou para mim.

"É normal eles não responderem? Eu não quero dizer , nem uma nota de agradecimento, assim, você sabe ... _nós__temos__as fotos__, __podemos ver__ que __a Bella__é um__vampiro__, você __manteve__sua promessa__, __não vamos__te incomodar_. "

Eu suspirei e encolhi os ombros. A verdade é que eu não sabia. Eu nunca tive que provar a transformação de alguém antes, eu não sabia o protocolo.

Viajamos para o Alasca, brevemente - duas semanas após a mudança de Bella. Alice e Jasper se juntaram a nós para cuidar de Abbey enquanto eu tirava fotos de Bella na neve com sua pele branca e olhos vermelho-sangue - a prova para os Volturi, que ela tinha mudado e para apoiar a história que nós estávamos vivendo no norte. Eu analisado as fotos por horas, me certificando de que não havia nada que pudesse alertá-los sobre a existência de Abbey - até mesmo um fio de cabelo poderia significar exposição. Nós tínhamos comprado roupas novas para a ocasião, então não havia nenhum risco de olhos de vampiro verem manchas de comida de bebê ou impressões de mãos pegajosas.

Eu levei as mãos de Bella aos meus lábios. Ela sorriu suavemente.

"Eu não sei se eles vão responder, talvez não. Mas, como você sabe, tempo significa algo muito diferente para eles. Pode ser cinco anos ou mais antes que eles enviem um aviso ou algo parecido ".

"Eu suponho". Ela sorriu e pertou minha mão.

"E Alice está olhando para eles. " Eu lembrei. "Então que avaliação você vai dar ao Lord Edward e Amélia?" Eu estava ansioso para que o nosso humor ficasse mais leve.

Ela começou a rir novamente. "Acho que eles merecem duas estrelas", ela disse e abaixou a cabeça como se ela fosse corar, deixando o cabelo cair em uma cortina sobre seu rosto. Era uma ação que sempre me deixava excitado. Eu engoli e me mechi um pouco em meu lugar.

"Duas Estrelas"?

"Um para cada um monte", ela riu.

* * *

Chovia levemente como nós chegamos na rua de número quarenta e sete.

"Nós estamos aqui", eu disse e Bella sorriu.

"É como eu me lembrava", ela disse, obviamente, satisfeita que a memória humana ainda era tão clara. Isso me deixou feliz também.

"Você está pronto para ver o interior? E não será apenas uma inspeção, eu prometo." Eu assisti sua reação.

Ela olhou assustada por um momento e depois seu rosto torceu com o riso.

"Eu queria que você fizesse isso, não é? O dia em que vim aqui para olhar."

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

"E você não iria."

"Não."

Ela riu de novo. "Bem, eu esperei por muito tempo, estou muito disposta a ver o interior, agora."

Um instante depois eu estava de pé na soleira da porta, segurando Bella em meus braços, enquanto ela segurava Abbey.

"Edward! O que você..."

"Ssh". Eu a beijei. "Deixe-me ter o meu momento."

Empurrei a porta com cuidado com o meu pé e quando ela se abriu eu suspirei e levei Bella sobre a soleira.

"Oh, Edward". Bella soltou uma mão de Abbey e envolveu em volta do meu pescoço, me abraçando forte. Então ela deslizou graciosamente para fora do meu alcance e eu perdi o contato imediatamente. Ela se levantou, olhando ao redor, enquanto ela segurava Abbey em seu quadril.

Ela se afastou de mim, olhando para a sala, e meus braços se sentiram vazios sem ela, eu puxei meu cabelo com uma mão, enquanto a outra batia nervosamente contra a minha perna. Eu queria segurar sua mão, ver o rosto dela, ver a expressão dela - eu queria saber se ela gostou do que viu. Se ela poderia ser feliz aqui.

Eu sabia que devia lhe dar um momento para olhar tudo, mas eu não sabia se eu poderia esperar.

Eu andei até ela e ela virou o rosto para mim, talvez sentindo a minha agitação. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso animado.

"Mostre-me", ela disse e eu agarrei a mão dela.

Começamos a descer e eu a levei em cada sala, assim como eu imaginei que seria. Embora na minha imaginação nos tínhamos andado lentamente, olhando tudo enquanto eu apontava os pequenos detalhes históricos ... A porta dos fundos, as cornijas elaboradas, a despensa do mordomo, o vidro ornamentado da janela no corredor. Mas a minha emoção tomou conta e, olhamos rapidamente enquanto eu apontava tudo em uma emoção gritante.

"Esta é a sala... a sala de jantar... aqui é a cozinha... o escritório, ou quarto extra agora... e o salão que você já viu." Bella estava rindo e eu também Abbey sentou-se no quadril de Bella, franzindo a testa, olhando para nós como se tivéssemos enlouquecido.

Bella se acalmou e me puxou suavemente.

"Você gostou?" Eu procurei seus olhos, seu rosto, esperando.

"Eu amei isso."

Eu sabia que estava com um sorriso no rosto, provavelmente, tinha cara de bobo, mas eu não me importei. Senti meu peito se expandir com orgulho e felicidade.

"Vamos lá em cima? Há três quartos e banheiro e, em seguida, há dois quartos no sótão em cima."

"Eu sei. Você me mostrou o plano quando íamos encomendar os móveis."

"Oh ..."

E então Bella piscou para mim e colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu adoro vê-lo tão animado." Ela me beijou suavemente e depois recuou. "E eu estou muito animada. Venha, me mostre."

Eu sorri novamente e Abbey estendeu a mão pra mim.

"Papai".

Eu a tomei de Bella e imediatamente ela descansou a cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço e bocejou.

"Dia cansativo pequenina?" Murmurei baixinho assim que começamos a subir a escada. A sensação de seu pequeno corpo enrolado contra mim, tão confiante, me deu uma incrível sensação de contentamento e paz e isso me acalmou um pouco. "Venha ver o seu quarto", eu disse, esfregando a mão suavemente sobre suas costas. Ela se aninhou contra mim, pálpebras caídas, mas isso mudou logo que ela parou na sua porta.

"Boon!" A cabeça dela disparou e ela estava se contorcendo de animação.

Eu ri como eu a coloquei no chão. Eu tinha a certeza que as cordas eram longas o suficiente para que ela pudesse chegar e ela quase caiu com o entusiasmo de agarrar os balões. Eu tinha certeza de que a alegria em seu rosto estava espelhada no meu. Então ela viu o mural na parede perto de seu berço.

Ela parou e sua pequena boca se abriu.

"Coelhinho*!" ela gritou e deu um olhar mais atento.

_*Coelhinho em inglês é bunny, que é muito mais fácil para um bêbe falar._

Bella deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou forte, correndo a mão até o meu pescoço, acariciando.

"Oh, Edward. É realmente incrível! É só... uau! Os detalhes!"

"Obrigado." Eu tinha o sorriso estúpido de novo, mas eu não me importei enquanto assistia Abbey tocar a imagem, dando risadinhas. Mas então ela abriu a boca para lamber a tinta no centro da mesa.

"Abbey, não", eu disse, mas ela me ignorou. Deixei a mão de Bella e atravessei a sala rapidamente, agachando ao lado de Abbey e a movendo delicadamente da parede.

"Não pode lamber a tinta, querida, é Ugh!". Eu nunca tinha pensado uma palavra como Ugh!, teria um lugar no meu vocabulário.

Ela olhou para mim, claramente se debatendo sobre tentar novamente ou não. Eu tentei ler a sua mente, mas como a maioria das vezes, era apenas borrada e estática. Ela começou a se inclinar mais uma vez, com a língua de fora.

"Não", eu disse novamente, aumentando a minha voz uma oitava e usando o meu tom firme. Eu falei assim com ela apenas três vezes, todos elas nas últimas duas semanas, e isso me deixava tenso. Ela olhou para mim mais um uma vez enquanto eu segurava o seu olhar e eu me perguntava brevemente qual de nós cederia. Alguns segundos a mais e Abbey decidiu que era sério, e depois sorriu, ela voltou a estudar a pintura.

"Coelhinho!"

"Sim coelho. E Alice, o Chapeleiro Louco. Viu o Rato?" Mostrei a ela todos eles e ela bateu palmas

Passei a mão sobre sua cabeça e soltei um longo suspiro, quando me levantei.

"Muito bem, papai", Bella me abraçou e eu dei uma risada curta.

"Só agora, de qualquer maneira. Eu não sei qual de nós iria ceder primeiro. Você tem a impressão que ela vai crescer logo?"

"Talvez. Mas eu acho que é apenas um comportamento normal de criança, ela estava testando você."

"Hmm". Talvez, mas se ela herdasse os genes da sua mãe teimosa eu já poderia imaginar como seu futuro seria.

"A pintura não é tóxica, não é?" Bella perguntou de repente.

"Sim, mas eu acho que não devíamos deixá-la lamber as paredes."

"Não, claro que não."

E então Bella começou a rir.

"O quê?"

"Estou pensando em como nossas conversas mudaram."

Eu comecei a rir muito e coloquei minha mão em sua cintura, deixando-a deslizar para baixo e esfregar círculos sobre as suas costas. Ela cantarolou baixinho e encostou em mim enquanto eu observava Abbey brincar com os balões e balbuciar com os outros convidados na festa do chapeleiro maluco.

"Esta foi uma idéia maravilhosa, Edward." Seu sorriso era quase sereno, enquanto ela olhava à sua volta.

Eu não tinha certeza do que ela queria dizer e isso deve ter ficado óbvio no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para ela.

"Qual idéia?" O mural, os balões?

"Ficar aqui."

"Oh. Bem, isso foi idéia sua, não minha."

Eu quase ri quando eu vi o olhar confuso no seu rosto.

"Não, foi sua idéia. Você sugeriu na clareira naquela primeira manhã ..."

"Eu sei, mas eu provavelmente não teria sugerido, se você não tivesse colocado a idéia na minha cabeça."

Eu podia ver que ela estava se concentrando.

"Quando eu fiz ..."

Me movi para pegar a mão dela. "Senta comigo?"

Ela concordou e nós fomos pra lateral do quarto. Me sentei contra a parede e Bella se sentou entre minhas pernas, as costas contra o meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e beijei seu ombro.

"Naquele dia, quando viemos pra conhecer George, eu lhe mostrei a minha casa. Ficamos na calçada lá fora e eu lhe disse como eu costumava balançar no portão e eu indiquei a janela do meu quarto."

"Eu me lembro disso, mas eu ainda não vejo ..."

"E você disse que era uma bela casa. Você queria voltar e vê-la novamente antes de sairmos e nós fizemos e foi quando você me perguntou se eu queria viver aqui."

Ela ficou quieta e de repente ela se virou para mim, sorrindo.

"Eu me lembro".

Eu a encarei e me inclinei pra beijá-la na testa. "Viu? Foi sua idéia."

"Bem, foi uma idéia muito boa. Mas eu também me lembro que você pareceu surpreso quando eu disse isso."

"Eu estava".

Ela se aninhou contra mim e eu apertei os meus braços apertados em volta dela, amando a sensação de tê-la tão perto de mim.

"Porquê?"

"Bem, até aquele momento eu nunca tinha pensado em morar aqui novamente. Tinha feito sentido mantê-la financeiramente, e mesmo que houvesse alguma ligação sentimental,era mais como um lembrete do que eu havia perdido, eu ainda não tinha posto os pés aqui desde 1927 ".

"Isso foi quando você..."

"Sim".

Ela levantou nossas mãos aos lábios e beijou as palmas das minhas mãos - uma pequena ação que significou tanto. Respirei fundo antes de continuar.

"Mas quando você perguntou se poderíamos viver aqui, de repente, parecia ser possível. Pude ver então que a casa não era uma lembrança do que eu tinha perdido, mas sim do que eu tinha ganhado. E é por isso que isso significa muito te trazer pra cá. Para esta casa." Eu trouxe a minha mão para cima, movendo seu cabelo de lado, revestindo-o sobre o ombro e beijando a sua nuca. Ela cantarolou baixinho e eu afastei seus lábios "E isso significa que você também viu o nosso futuro juntos". Eu me mudei de volta e a beijei novamente.

"Você já sabia disso!" Eu poderia dizer que ela estava revirando os olhos e eu sorri.

"Eu sei, mas cada pedacinho de confirmação é como ouro."

Eu me afastei sorrindo e ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. Ficamos calados, em seguida. Abbey ainda estava extasiado com o mural e os balões. E eu estava extasiado com a minha família.

A tarde passou com Abbey investigando todos os quartos com um punhado de balões, enquanto Bella e eu a seguíamos.

Bella fez muitas perguntas sobre a minha infância, algumas eu pude responder, outras não.

"Não, eu não me lembro de ter escorregado pelo corrimão. O degrau no final teria sido um problema."

Ela estremeceu, percebendo. "É verdade. Mas eu aposto que você quis."

Revirei os olhos, mas ela estava certa - era provavelmente algo que eu queria fazer.

"Onde você ficava na mesa de jantar?"

"Hum, aqui." Mudei-me para ficar atrás de uma cadeira. O conjunto de jantar era o original. "Minha mãe sentava ao meu lado...", acenei à minha direita. "E o meu pai sentado à sua frente."

"Ele não se sentava na ponta?"

"Não. Eu acho que isso era provavelmente uma visão clichê da época, que o homem da casa, se sentasse na ponta da mesa. A menos que houvesse um jantar com os convidados ... o meu pai se sentava à frente, então."

"Então, você ..."

BANG!

"Oh Abbey!" Bella revirou os olhos. "Esse é o segundo ..."

"E ainda tem mais dez."

* * *

"Você acha que poderíamos ficar aqui outras vezes?"

Nos sentamos na mesa da cozinha um pouco mais tarde, enquanto eu tentava ajudar Abbey a comer em sua cadeirinha. A comida parecia estar em todos os lugares, menos na sua boca.

"Aaah, yum!" Exclamei como a boca fechada Eu cruzei meus olhos para ela, fazendo-a rir e ela jogou purê no meu rosto. Eu suspirei e peguei o pano que Bella ofereceu. Eu realmente deveria ter aprendido até agora.

"Bem, nós podemos ficar aqui sempre que você quiser. Eu não quero alugar a casa novamente. Havia algo que você tinha em mente?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça timidamente e eu fiquei instantaneamente intrigado em saber o que ela estava pensando. Eu me inclinei e passei o dedo levemente ao longo de sua mandíbula.

"Diga-me?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente, quando limpou o rosto de Abbey com as mãos limpas e, em seguida, limpou a mesa. Ela puxou algumas peças de quebra-cabeça de fora do saco de brinquedos e os colocou sobre a mesa, para que Abbey organizasse uma pilha. Então ela se sentou novamente, suas sobrancelhas se juntando com um pouco de tristeza.

Bella parecia tão linda enquanto se movia, até mesmo as tarefas mais rotineiras parece poesia, minha curiosidade tinha aumentado e agora eu só queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Mas eu me sentei pacientemente, à espera, sabendo que ela iria me dizer quando estivesse pronta. Eu não acho que ela podia ouvir meu pé batendo contra a perna da cadeira. Depois de um momento ela falou.

"Eu pensei muito ao longo dos últimos dias ... sobre o futuro."

Eu estava mais do que curioso. Estava intrigado, fascinado em saber. E um pouco nervoso, se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo. Tínhamos conversado vagamente sobre o futuro e meu me lembrei da conversa com Alice instantaneamente.A mudança estava chegando ... mas era bom, eu me lembrei. Alice tinha dito que era bom.

"Você vai me dizer?" Eu pedi com calma.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo.

"Você sabe que eu não quero fazer colegial de novo não é ?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ela tinha deixado isso muito claro. Não mais há escola, nunca mais. Eu não tinha nenhum problema em relação á isso, eu não gostaria de repetir o ensino médio também. Mas ela era um vampiro de apenas quatro meses, ela não sabia que em algum momento, o colegial seria necessário novamente.

"E, eu quero ir para a faculdade, mas eu não quero apenas aprender coisas e não usá-las."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, entendendo seu sentimento.

Ela se inclinou e tirou o cabelo dos meus olhos antes de continuar. Eu peguei sua mão e beijei seus dedos, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Bem, eu fiz algumas pesquisas nos últimos dias e, eu acho que gostaria de estudar Literatura Inglesa."

Ela me surpreendeu. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e sorri.

"Literatura Inglesa?"

"Você parece surpreso."

"Não, sim, não ... Quer dizer, eu pensava que seria algo que combinasse com você. Mas você nunca faz o que eu espero, então eu assumi que você diria ... algo completamente inesperado ".

"Então eu fui previsível mais uma vez."

"Não. Você foi imprevisível, novamente, apenas por ser previsível."

Ela franziu a testa, seus lábios silenciosamente repetindo minhas palavras.

"Você sabe, até mesmo meu cérebro de vampiro está tendo problemas Edward." Eu ri, e a abraçei. "Mas eu acho que sei o que você quer dizer. Então você acha que é uma boa idéia?"

"É uma grande idéia, amor. Você sabe onde você gostaria de estudar?" Fiquei encantado que quis ir para a faculdade também, e minha mente viajou para milhões de possibilidades.

"Hum, acho que sim."

"Vá em frente."

"Bem, eu não quero deixar Forks ainda, e eu não quero ficar o dia todo longe de você e Abbey", ela disse muito claramente, eu sorri e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. Ela sorriu de volta. "Então eu olhei para vários lugares. Existem algumas universidades, onde isso é uma opção ... uma delas é Chicago".

Ela estava me observando de perto e agora eu podia sentir a excitação tomando conta de mim, mas não qurendo mes expor ainda, eu esperei ela terminar.

"Mas eu teria que vir e participar de três residenciais em cada ano e eu estava pensando que talvez ..."

"Nós poderíamos ficar aqui." Eu terminei a frase para ela, apenas confirmando suas palavras com um sorriso. "Bella, isso é ... sim, sim, claro que nós vamos ficar aqui."

Estendi a mão e a puxei para o meu colo,apertando meus braços em torno dela e ela me abraçou de volta.

"E talvez haja alguma coisa que você poderia fazer também", disse ela. "Nós poderíamos estudar juntos."

Eu ri, animado com seu entusiasmo, tanto quanto a sua idéia.

"Talvez, com certeza eu vou pesquisar isso."

Beijei ao longo de sua mandíbula e suas mãos me apertaram, cavando os dedos na minha camisa.

"O que você gostaria de fazer depois que concluir a faculdade?"

"Hm? Oh, hum ...", ela riu. "Você está me distraindo".

Eu ri e cutuquei sua orelha com meu nariz. "Você acha que isso é perturbador? Eu posso fazer melhor que isso." Sussurrei.

"Hum? Você vai ter que me mostrar mais tarde, quando ..."

"Mãe!"

Abbey decidiu que estava entediada com os blocos e as peças do puzzle e os jogou no chão, sem cerimônia.

"Tubby, Tubby".

Bella suspirou e se levantou da cadeira enquanto eu pegava os brinquedos. "Hora do Teletubbies", disse ela.

"Você trouxe isso?" Perguntei enquanto eu a seguia para a sala.

"Sim, aqui."

Peguei o DVD que Bella tirou da bolsa e o coloquei no novo sistema de entretenimento que eu tinha instalado naquela manhã. Bella colocou Abbey no chão e se acomodou no sofá de couro antigo. Eu apertei o play no controle remoto e Abbey bateu palmas quando o dvd iniciou.

"Tubby!"

"Quantas vezes temos que ver visto isso, agora?" Eu perguntei enquanto envolvia meu braço em volta dos ombros de Bella. Ela esticou as pernas e se inclinou sobre mim.

"Cerca de quatorze."

"É só isso? Será que ela realmente aprende alguma coisa com isso?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, acho que pode ser toda cor e movimento. Seja o que for, ela gosta."

"Parece que sim. eles são estrangeiros?"

"Você me perguntou isso antes ... Eu não sei. "

"Então porque o roxo tem uma mala ?"

"Não, ele só tem".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você acha que eles só tem um canal de televisão em suas barrigas, ou eles tem tv a cabo?"

"Edward, você sempre faz isso. Você está tentando ser chato?"

"Sim".

"Porquê?"

"Quero me distrair da banalidade do programa."

"Então vá fazer outra coisa." Seu aperto na minha mão desmentiu suas palavras.

"Como o quê?"

"Eu não sei. Você é um vampiro, pense em alguma coisa."

"Eu posso pensar em coisas ... mas nenhuma delas é apropriada para o momento."

"Hmph".

"Enfim, eu gosto de estar com você e Abbey." Eu beijei sua bochecha e ela se contorceu no sofá, descansando minha cabeça no ombro dela e esticando as pernas, apoiando-as cuidadosamente sobre a mesa de café.

"Mesmo se estivermos assistindo algo banal?"

"Mesmo assim". Eu acariciei minha cabeça contra seu pescoço. "Você disse antes que não queria ir para a faculdade e não usar o que aprender."

"Hum, sim."

Inclinei a cabeça, olhando para ela através dos meus cílios, me perguntando se eu tinha sido perdoado por ser chato. Eu lhe dei o sorriso torto que ela amava e, aparentemente, sim, eu fui perdoado. Ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Você está ronronando, Edward."

"Eu sei". Eu me aninhei novamente. "Então você sabe o que você gostaria de fazer com sua graduação?"

Ela respirou fundo e ela acariciou minha mão que estava descansando em sua coxa.

"Eu tinha algumas idéias vagas, antes e depois do clube de livros de Renee, o livro foi realmente derrubado por mim."

"Hum?" Ela queria escrever romances lixo?

"Como, só de pensar como as histórias poderiam ter sido melhoradas, nomeadamente Pétalas na neve. Quero dizer, além de horrível, ... e da linguagem rebuscada."

"Montes de Marfim. Devo me lembrar de adorar os seus mais tarde amor."

Ela olhou para mim, um pouco chocada. Eu sorri e pisquei o olho e ela realmente deu um pequeno suspiro. Eu senti um fluxo de energia familiar através de mim quando ela sorriu de volta.

"Como eu estava dizendo", ela mudou um pouco contra mim e apertou seus dedos ao redor dos meus. "Além da linguagem rebuscada, o ritmo é muito inconsistente. Algumas partes lentas e outras apressadas. Havia um personagem que não servia pra nada, e você pensava que ela tinha que estar lá por um motivo, mas não."

Eu estava começando a entender onde ela queria chegar.

"Você está pensando em editar?" Eu olhei para ela novamente e ela balançou a cabeça, a incerteza em seus olhos.

"O que você acha? Quero dizer, eu pesquisei e isso é algo que poderia ser feito principalmente em casa, então não seria preciso manter uma fachada humana em um escritório todos os dias, nem nada. E Eu poderia ainda estar com você e Abbey. Eu poderia até mesmo fazer um free-lance, trabalhar com editores diferentes em uma base de manuscrito por manuscrito. "

Ela quase não parou para respirar, os olhos procurando o meu rosto em busca de pistas sobre a minha opinião.

"Então ...? ela perguntou, nervosa.

Eu sorri para ela. Ela realmente tinha trabalhado com isso tudo.

"Bella, isso é ótimo. Isso funciona em todos os níveis, amor."

"Sério?" Eu não sei, tudo soa tão fácil,lógico e prático, mas, não é? "

"Pode ser, amor." Eu peguei seu rosto com a mão, acariciando meu polegar sobre a sua pele de seda. "Você só precisa de um pouco de organização e planejamento, uma vez que você sabe o que quer fazer. Olhe para Carlisle. E você sabe,Esme tem trabalhado ao longo do tempo com seus projetos." Ela sorriu largamente. "E eu acho que isso vai ter um fluxo de efeito. Talvez todos nós vamos começar a passar do ensino médio, tentar olhar para outras coisas." Novamente pensei na minha conversa com Alice. A mudança estava por vir.

"Estou surpreso que vocês não pensaram nisso antes."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Parecer um adolescente é limitante. Isso é parte da razão do porque eu não exercia qualquer coisa com o meu diplomas médicos."

"Eu achava que era o sangue."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, imaginando como é que nós nunca tivemos essa conversa antes.

"Não inteiramente. O sangue seria certamente um factor, mas eu não teria me importado se eu me dedicasse à pesquisa."

"Por que não?"

"Eu poderia ter, mas eu pareco muito jovem. Levantaria muitas perguntas, chamaria muita atenção."

Os Teletubbies acabaram e Abbey veio, querendo engatinhar no meu colo.

"Papai", ela bocejou, aninhando contra mim.

"Ela sentiu sua falta," Bella disse suavemente enquanto ela acariciava o cabelo de Abbey.

"Eu sentia falta dela, também." Coloquei um beijo na sua cabeça e ela bocejou novamente quando Bella se levantou.

"Vou preparar seu banho, e depois é hora de dormir."

Eu cantei o tema dos Teletubbies para Abbey, enquanto Bella enchia a banheira no andar de cima.

Fiquei animado com as novas decisões de Bella. Ela se adaptou tão bem ao seu novo estilo de vida, mas no fundo da minha mente eu estava preocupado sobre como ela lidaria com o tempo infinito e as limitadas oportunidades para a nossa espécie. Eu não deveria ter me preocupado, no entanto. Eu deveria saber que ela iria gostar de trabalhar em alguma coisa. E agora que ela tinha uma direção, eu poderia pensar em como poderíamos trabalhar um com o outro. Gostaria de saber se eu realmente poderia encerrar o ensino médio. Eu esperava que sim.

Abbey tomou seu banho e se preparou para a cama. Os balões foram amarrados e arrumados em seu quarto - havia oito, agora. Eu coloquei ela em seu berço e Bella puxou o cobertor enquanto Abbey olhava para nós com olhos sonolentos. Me debrucei sobre ela, pressionando meus lábios na sua testa enquanto ela dava um bocejo profundo. Dei um passo para trás para ver Bella cantar baixinho, Abbey piscou e sua boquinha formou um pequeno O quando ela adormeceu.

Minha filha, dormindo no meu antigo quarto. Minha esposa, cantando para ela. Havia um homem mais afortunado ou mais feliz que eu? Não, eu não penso assim.

Saímos do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de nós. No corredor, eu inclinei meus braços pra abraçar Bella, mas ela se afastou.

"Por que você não vai lá embaixo", ela sussurrou. "Vou descer em um minuto."

Fiquei intrigado e um pouco decepcionado. Eu estava ansioso para ficar sozinho com ela. Bem, se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, eu fiquei ansioso durante três dias. E tê-la de volta comigo, o toque suave, os mimos... eu só sentia calor e desejo. O que tinha sido um fogo brando por três dias estava se aproximando do ponto de ebulição, agora.

"Não olhe assim", ela riu. Minha decepção me denunciou obviamente, Bella veio na ponta dos pés e me beijou. "Agora eu sei de onde Abbey puxou seu rosto mal-humorado", ela sussurrou e se , eu coloquei as minhas mãos na sua cintura, segurando-a contra mim.

"Eu só quero trocar de roupa, só isso", ela disse sorrindo.

Dei de ombros. "Eu poderia ajudá-la." Me abaixei pra morder sua orelha.

"Oh, mmmm ... Eu não preciso de ajuda."

"Eu poderia apenas assistir." Eu desci minha mão para sua bunda e ela suspirou, se apertando contra mim. Ela podia sentir a minha resposta e eu sorri quando a ouvir gemer baixinho.

Então, ela respirou e se afastou um pouco, sacudindo os cabelos para fora dos seus olhos, obviamente tentando reorientar seus pensamentos.

"Hum, sim, eu estava pensando que talvez você poderia acender um fogo na lareira. Enquanto eu troco de roupa, ok?"

"Você quer que eu acenda a lareira?" Instantaneamente eu podia ver as possibilidades e eu estava feliz que tínhamos escolhido um tapete coração com uma espessura grossa.

"Eu quero. Assim, podemos nos abraçar na frente dela."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "Só abraçar?"

Ela riu. "Vá, Edward." E ela me empurrou com firmeza e desapareceu no nosso quarto.

Fiquei sozinho, na sala, tentando recuperar o fôlego e passando uma mão em meus cabelos enquanto eu pensava.

Fogo.

Isso significaria que eu precisava de lenha.

Eu não tinha nenhuma lenha.

Eu respirei fundo, minha mente trabalhando. Eu poderia quebrar um galho da árvore de carvalho. Não, a madeira não seria seca o suficiente.

"Pense Cullen, ela quer fogo."

A mesa de café nova era de madeira. Sim, se eu a queimase eu poderia comprar outra facilmente. Mas Bella não aprovaria e eu não queria brigar por causa disso.

E então eu tive uma idéia

O galpão.

Corri para fora, através do pátio para o galpão e na minha pressa eu quebrei a a maçaneta da porta. Eu olhei para ela na palma da mão e dei de ombros - Eu podia arrumá-la mais tarde.

O galpão estava cheio de prateleiras de madeira e nós não precisaríamos delas. Eu comecei a arrancá-las fora das paredes. Quatro deviam servir. Espere, teríamos a noite toda pela frente. Tirei mais quatro, deixando apenas uma com as coisas de pintura e voltei para casa.

Madeira encontrada.

Eu derrapei pela cozinha, parando pouco antes de chegar na sala, a minha emoção me fazendo respirar mais pesado do que o habitual. Peguei as madeiras enquanto ouvia os sons do andar de cima. A respiração de Abbey e o farfalhar de seda.

_Por favor, seja uma lingerie azul_.

Eu gemi e escutei seu riso. Ela me ouviu. Eu não me importei - ela sabia o que causava em mim.

Corri de volta para a sala de estar e acendi a lareira, esmagando as prateleiras para fazer gravetos. A madeira facilmente inflamou e eu inclinei para trás em meus calcanhares para ver o fogo.

A Bella humana teria adorado uma lareira em nossa casa. A Bella vampira não sentia frio, mas como eu, dava boas-vindas a sensação do calor em sua pele. E nós dois gostávamos da atmosfera que dava para um quarto ... ou para uma noite.

Feliz que o fogo não precisava de mais atenção,andei pela sala e me sentei na cadeira de couro mais próxima às chamas, vendo as chamas tremularem.

"O fogo está pronto," eu disse suavemente.

Ela não respondeu, mas eu ouvi ela fazendo o seu caminho através das escadas ... Bella estava pronta pra mim e meu corpo inteiro estava em alerta, cada partícula focada no som de seus passos, sua respiração, seu cheiro se movendo através do ar.

"Bella ...", eu suspirei. Ela apareceu na porta da sala e, Deus, era a lingerie azul.

A seda ondulava em seu corpo enquanto ela se movia, de forma deliberadamente lenta, permitindo-me tempo para apreciá-la ... saboreá-la.

"Maldição!" Olhei rapidamente para o braço da cadeira, onde meus dedos acabaram rasgando o tecido até à estrutura de madeira.

"Edward?"

"Er, nada." Me debrucei sobre os danos e torci para que ela não tivesse notado. Mas sua sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso em seus lábios me disseram que ela tinha. Meu desejo era quase doloroso agora.

Eu tomei uma respiração para tentar me acalmar. Nós tínhamos feito amor todos os dias desde que ela tinha sido transformada. Estes últimos três dias foram ... difíceis.

Às vezes era selvagem e primitivo, outras vezes era suave e lento. Esta noite eu queria levar as coisas devagar. Eu queria beijar cada centímetro da sua pele, eu queria mostrar a ela o meu amor e adoração enquanto acariciava seu corpo.

Ela se agachou a minha frente, as mãos sobre os joelhos, movendo-as ligeiramente, massageando minhas coxas através do denim. O toque dela estava quente e era como se ondas de eletricidade estivessem rasgassem meu corpo. Se ela continuasse, todos os meus planos de fazer amor lento e suave escapariam pra fora da janela.

Estendi a mão e parei as suas.

"Não?" ela parecia confusa e eu deslizei para fora da cadeira para que nós dois ficássemos de joelhos.

"Eu gostaria de fazer isso devagar, amor." Eu levantei suas mãos à boca e as beijei, mantendo meus olhos nos dela. "Tudo bem pra você? "

"Oh". Ela entendeu e sorriu aquele sorriso lindo, aquele que eu só via quando estávamos íntimos. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e eu levei meus lábios até seu pescoço, beijando e sugando, tirando sua pele delicadamente da minha boca e a ouvindo gemer com a sensação.

Corri meus lábios sobre a sua garganta e minhas mãos subiram para deslizar as fitas azuis de seus ombros, meus dedos à direita sobre sua pele.

"Edward ..."

"Hum?"

Suas mãos chegaram até meus ombros e ela empurrou a camisa do meu corpo.

"Ahh," ela suspirou e correu as unhas levemente sobre meu peito. Eu tremi e respirei fundo. Isso ia ser difícil.

Eu me inclinei para a frente e a peguei em meus braços, a deitando no tapete da lareira. Sua pele brilhava com a luz das chamas, seus olhos estavam escuros com a saudade e sem dúvida refletiam o meu próprio. Deslizei a seda da sua pele, descendo sobre seu corpo e pernas, os meus olhos bebendo a extraordinária beleza que era a minha mulher, deitada, nua, pra mim.

"Bella ..."

"Hm?" Ela estava sorrindo para mim, tocando meu rosto enquanto ela me ajudava a empurrar o meu jeans largo com os pés.

Eu beijei a palma da sua mão e depois inclinei a cabeça fazendo uma trilha entre os seus seios, sorrindo para os pequenos sons que ela fazia. Ela não estava perto o suficiente e eu me aproximei, descansando o meu corpo ao longo dela.

"Mmmm, hmm ... mais devagar?"

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ela sentiu o meu dilema, meu corpo estava claramente em conflito com minhas palavras. Seria difícil de segurar, mas eu queria saborear a experiência com ela ... fazer amor com ela aqui, nesta casa, pela primeira vez.

"Sim, devagar." Corri minha língua sobre o seu seio, gemendo ao sentir o seu corpo pronto pra mim.

Ela assobiou, arqueando as costas um pouco fora do tapete.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta", ela sussurrou. "E hoje, estamos juntos, sem ter que esperar ..."

Eu gemi. Meus olhos se fecharam e meu corpo tremeu em expectativa. Eu não desejava apenas a sensação de estar com ela, ou dentro dela, mas sim o sentimento de realização em saber que eu era dela.

Quando senti seus dedos trilharem ao longo da minha espinha, a sensação me fez pensar se lento era uma boa opção, afinal. Engoli em seco e respirei fundo, quando ela enrolou sua mão em minha volta. Eu puxei uma respiração afiada, meu corpo tremendo com o prazer.

Os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus e um olhar de compreensão passou entre nós.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei, quando ela me levou para dentro, minha cabeça caindo sobre o seu ombro, eu gemi quando ela me abraçou apertado.

"Eu amo você, Edward. Seja Bem Vindo".

_**N/T**_ : _Demorou mais chegou! O que vocês acharam do POV do nosso Edlindo? Complexo e lindo como sempre! Agradeçam a Lary por salvar nossa vida betando o capítulo! E passem nas fics perfeitas dela, inclusive Wide Awake, eu sei que vocês também morrem pelo Cullenlindodocaralho ausuiahsiua. Logo logo eu volto com a última parte e finalmente o fim /cry. Robeijos!_

* * *

_**(Nota da beta-**__Lary Reeden: È apareceu alguém para betar o epílog, antes tarde do que mais tarde ashahuas._

_Eu comecei a ler a fic a apenas 2 semanas atrás e a li em uns 5 dias._

_Amei algumas coisas, preferia que a Renesmee tivesse sido mantida, mas ok, cada autor tem sua visão. Eu amei esse Pov Edward. Espero que tenham apreciado também, ele é pequenininho né? Apenas 59 páginas de Word em fonte Arial 12._

_Morri . _

_Para quem não conhece eu indico __As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer__,__As Viagens de Tom Sawyer__, que foram os que eu conheço. Minha mãe lia eles para mim quando eu era criança,mas vale a pena se ler em qualquer lugar.)_

_Byeee op's não vou aproveitar fazer uma propagandinha. Se puderem dêem uma passadinha no meu perfil... Tem fic que eu escrevo e fics que eu traduzo._

_É só procurar por Lary Reeden. Agora sim beijinhos e bye. _


End file.
